Coeurs déchirés
by Suzuka-san
Summary: Sôji se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Saito, mais ce dernier n'a de yeux que pour Hijikata. Alors qu'Heisuke et Chizuru papillonnent, Kazama se morfond d'un amour impossible, Shinpachi et Sano prennent du plaisir, Kondo et Amagiri veillent, Yamazaki observe, Sen jubile et Itô complote. Rien n'est facile quand on aime
1. Soupçons confirmés

**Titre **: Cœurs déchirés

**Anime :** Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan

**Disclamer :** Tous les membres du bishengumi ne m'appartiennent pas

**Chapitre 1 : **Soupçons confirmés

**Annonce :** Ce chapitre se situe entre les épisodes sept et huit de la saison un

\*****/

Ce qu'il peut être froid, sérieux et taciturne, se dit le capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi, Sôji Okita. Assis sur un des porches du quartier général, il regardait le capitaine de la troisième division, Hajime Saito, s'entraîner au sabre. Sa technique parfaite, qu'il répétait sans cesse, ses mouvements souples, sa concentration inébranlable,… et sa beauté enivrante alors qu'il faisait voler sa longue et soyeuse chevelure violette. Sôji devait le reconnaître, la beauté d'Hajime était telle qu'elle faisait parfois naître des réactions de son corps. Alors que même la seule fille qu'ils avaient tous à disposition ne lui procurait aucun effet par rapport à Hajime qui était un homme. Il était vrai que malgré le fait qu'elle soit mignonne, Chizuru ne l'intéressait pas. Il voyait plus en elle une petite sœur : Trop gentille, trop serviable, facilement manipulable, jouer avec elle n'était même plus amusant, alors qu'avec Saito, c'était intéressant de rechercher ses faiblesses, d'essayer de le faire tourner en bourrique, de creuser la moindre faille dans cette carapace solide… Mais Sôji avait beau chercher, tenter, Hajime restait toujours stoïque, rien ne semblait le transparaître. Ce regard toujours froid mais d'une beauté envoûtante. Sôji comparait Saito aux neiges éternelles : si belles mais si froides, tranchantes et mortelles à la fois. De plus Okita savait que Saito était né en hivers, donc probablement sous cette neige envoûtante. Oui envoûtante, car elle avait fini par l'envoûter à lui. Okita devait le reconnaître, à force de chercher des faiblesses chez Hajime, il se rendait compte que cet homme, en plus d'être beau, était quasiment parfait. Une vraie divinité sur cette Terre, une divinité qui ne le laissait plus indifférent :

« - Hajime-kun, te voir fait battre mon cœur à la chamade, dit Okita

- Comment ? »

Sôji se mit la main sur la bouche alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de penser à voix haute. Il espérait que Saito ferait vite l'impasse sur ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre du capitaine de laisser les choses en suspens. Comme le travail, il irait jusqu'au bout. C'est donc sans surprise qu'Hajime rengaina son katana dans son fourreau et s'approcha de Sôji, le regardant toujours avec cette air taciturne. Malgré la froideur du personnage, le capitaine de la première division entendit son cœur battre à la chamade alors qu'il s'approchait, ses magnifiques yeux saphir le fixant :

« - Etrange, dit Saito

- Hein ! S'étonna Okita

- En temps normal, je pense que j'aurai déjà eu droit à une vanne, s'expliqua l'homme aux yeux bleus. Je te connais bien Sôji, et ce n'est pas ton style de dire ce genre de chose et de laisser transparaître des faiblesses. Te sens-tu bien ? J'ai remarqué que tu toussais pas mal ces dernier temps, et tu as même l'air un peu fiévreux. »

Sôji n'en revenait pas. Saito avait tout vu, tout remarqué, juste comme ça, Le capitaine de la première division avait été mis à nue à en quelques minutes à peine. Il est vrai qu'il toussait pas mal ces derniers temps, qu'il crachait du sang même par moment, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de l'inconfort d'une fièvre légère et d'une transpiration abondante. De toute façon, le docteur Matsumoto avait été formel : il avait la tuberculose. Il avait réussi à cacher tout ça et jusque là, personne ne lui avait demandé quoi que ce soit. Mais lui, il avait tout vu. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il le regardait ?

« Je vais en informer le vice-capitaine. »

Okita fut pris de cours, et alors que Saito commençait à partir vers la chambre du vice-capitaine, il lui saisit le poignet. Saito se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur, attendant de savoir pourquoi il le retenait ainsi. Sôji baissa les yeux pour masquer sa rougeur. Lui rougir, c'était bien la meilleure ! D'habitude c'est lui qui faisait rougir. Mais là, il avait fait ce geste instinctivement, car il ne voulait pas qu'Hajime s'en aille. Non, il voulait encore le regarder s'entraîner, car c'était pour lui un vrai plaisir pour les yeux, un vrai frisson pour son corps :

« - Alors Sôji ? Commença à s'impatienter Saito.

- Je… Ne va pas déranger Hijikata-san pour ça. Il a bien assez de soucis comme ça, surtout que ce n'est pas grand-chose.

- Le vice-capitaine est un homme intelligent. Il va vite se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas chez toi. Je préfère qu'il apprenne de ma bouche plutôt qu'il le découvre intempestivement au travers des ragots ou autre. Il ne mérite pas un tel affront. »

Et voilà, c'était toujours la même chose. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hijikata-san, le peu bavard Saito devait une vraie pipelette. Cela énervait le capitaine de la première division, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, et au contraire, il répliqua sur un ton taquin :

« Hajime-kun, pourquoi tant de dévotion envers Hijikata-san, on dirait même presque de la passion. »

Sôji espérait ainsi faire sortir son confrère de ses gonds, Hijikata était un sujet sensible. Saito se dégageant brutalement de lui et affichant sa froideur et son sérieux habituels, cette attitude qui réveillait tous ses désirs… Mais non, au lieu de cela, l'homme aux yeux bleus restait silencieux et détournait la tête. Sôji s'en voulut alors de sa remarque mesquine, il venait de se mettre en situation défavorable. Par-là même, il sentit comme une pointe de jalousie envers le diabolique Hijikata. Saito parlait toujours de lui avec tant d'éloge, vice-capitaine par-ci, vice-capitaine par-là, comme s'il voyait en lui un être parfait et dépourvu de défaut.

A l'inverse, Saito était le seul qu'Hijikata ne réprimandait jamais. Au contraire même, il incitait les autres à prendre exemple sur lui. Le tempérament sérieux du capitaine de la troisième division et son efficacité au cours des missions et des patrouilles faisait qu'Hijikata semblait plus l'apprécier que lui qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, et en outre, Hijikata et Hajime étaient faits l'un pour l'autre :

« Non, je ne l'accepterai pas, pesta Okita à voix haute »

Saito profita de ce retour à la réalité pour se dégager de Sôji et d'à nouveau se diriger vers le bureau du vice-capitaine. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le châtain qui cette fois stoppa sa course en l'enlaçant par derrière, l'empêchant de faire le moindre pas supplémentaire. Saito se raidit, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça :

« - Sôji, par la diable, que fais-tu ? Demanda Saito d'un voix très sérieuse et en gesticulant pour se dégager.

- Hajime-kun, vraiment, j'insiste, ne dis rien à Hijikata-san, et encore moins à Kondo-san. Je t'en supplie Hajime-kun, reste ici et continue de faire tes exercices. »

Sôji avait la tête dans le cou de Saito et pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa transpiration due à son entraînement. Une de ses mains passa sous l'écharpe blanche et alla toucher la peau chaude et collante de son cou. Il sentit le capitaine du troisième escadron frissonner sous ses doigts et sourit. Son bonheur ne fut cependant que de courte durée, car Saito lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, le faisant se libérer de l'emprise d'Okita. Il s'enfuit, non pas vers le bureau d'Hijikata mais vers sa propre chambre.

Sôji se massa les côtes là où Saito l'avait frappé et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Quand elle fut calmée, il regarda en direction d'où Saïto avait disparu et pensa à voix haute :

« Hajime-kun, cette sensation lorsque je t'ai touché… Et cette envie que j'ai de te voir que ce soit pour le repas, pour l'entraînement, ou même quand tu fais tes discours moralisateurs ennuyeux. Hajime-kun, je doute que ces palpitations dans mon cœur soient dues à ma tuberculose. Je t'aurai, et je ne suis pas prêt de renoncer à toi. »

Sentant une fatigue soudaine, fichue maladie qu'il marmonnait, Okita se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre pour y prendre un peu de repos.

\**********/

Dans un autre compartiment du Quartier général du Shinsengumi, le vice-capitaine Toshizô Hijikata était assis à son bureau derrière une pile de papier. Fatigué de toute cette paperasse, il soupira un bon coup et attrapa la tasse de thé qui se trouvait juste là. En la portant à ses lèvres, il se trouva nez à nez avec la dernière goutte de la boisson. Soupirant une fois encore, il reposa la tasse et appela :

« Chizuru ? Chizuru ? Tu es par là ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Etrange, Chizuru était toujours dans les parages, à faire la lessive, le ménage et à répondre immédiatement dès qu'il l'appelait. Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle accompagne une patrouille aujourd'hui, alors où pouvait-elle bien être ?

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Des pas bien trop lourds pour qu'ils appartiennent à la petite Chizuru. Et effectivement, il s'agissait d'Isami Kondo qui ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau en souriant. Hijikata ne vit pas cela d'un œil, à coup sûr qu'il avait quelque chose lui annoncer :

« - Ha Toshi, encore en train de travailler ! Dit cordialement le capitaine du Shinsengumi. J'apprécie ton sérieux, mais tu devrais prendre une pause de temps en temps.

- Kondo-san, auriez-vous vu Chizuru ?

- Euh, je pense bien que Yukimura-kun est sortie, répondit Kondo en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Comment ça sortie ? Elle ne devait pas accompagner de patrouille aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, les patrouilles d'aujourd'hui ne sont toujours pas revenues ?

- Hum, je pense que Nagakura-kun et Harada-kun ont de bonnes raisons de retarder leur patrouille.

- Ha ces deux-là ! Railla Hijikata. Pour en revenir à Chizuru, je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir autoriser à se promener dehors comme bon lui semble. N'oubliez pas qu'elle est toujours notre prisonnière.

- Ne dis pas ça Toshi, cette petite est des nôtres maintenant, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous trahira. Et puis elle n'est pas sortie seule, elle est partie se promener en ville avec Heisuke. Ces deux-là, je soupçonne qu'il se trame quelque chose entre eux. Ha comme c'est beau la jeunesse !

- Bon sang, il n'y a plus aucune limite ici, pesta encore Hijikata. C'est comme quand le trio infernal rentre au quartier général le soir, bourré et en retard. Je leur laisse trop de liberté, il n'y a que Saito qui est discipliné ici.

- Hum, c'est vrai que Saito-kun est quelqu'un de sérieux, répliqua Kondo toujours avec cette manie de réfléchir en fermant les yeux, mais ce serait tellement plus plaisant s'il souriait de temps en temps. Il devrait prendre exemple sur Sôji.

- En parlant de Sôji. J'aimerai que ceci reste entre nous Kondo-san, mais je le trouve bien fatigué ces derniers temps. Et déjà qu'il a toujours été mince, j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore maigri. Matsumoto-senseï vous aurait-il dit quelque chose à son sujet ?

- Et bien il m'a affirmé qu'il couvait un mauvais rhume mais rien de bien grave et qu'il se remettrait vite avec les prescriptions qu'il lui a faite.

- Mais ces faits ne datent pas d'hier, je vais garder un œil sur lui. Le connaissant, il ne nous dira rien.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre. C'est Saito, dit une voix grave venant de derrière la porte.

- Entre. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division fit glisser la porte et s'inclina devant ses supérieurs en un profond salut, démontrant par là encore le respect qu'il leur attribuait :

« - Désolé de vous déranger, dit Saito. Je vous apporte du thé vice-capitaine.

- Ha, merci.

- Allons Saito-kun, pas tant de manière, le taquina légèrement Kondo »

Kondo disait ça mais il savait bien que Saito était le plus loyal envers le règlement interne du Shinsengumi, règlement mis en place par Toshi lui-même. Bien plus que le règlement, Saito était avant tout très loyal envers Hijikata, bien plus qu'envers lui qui était le capitaine. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, il se demandait pourquoi tant de dévotion envers un homme impatient et diabolique tel que Toshi. Kondo avait bien des soupçons inavouables, mais ses soupçons se confirmèrent presque alors que Saito tendit la tasse de thé fumante à Hijikata. Quand ce dernier voulut la saisir et qu'il effleura les doigts de Saïto, sous ce bref toucher, l'homme aux yeux bleus lâcha la tasse qui alla verser son contenu sur le tatami. Hijikata fut surpris alors que Saito se morfondait en excuse et sortit de la pièce en quête d'un chiffon pour nettoyer le sol. Kondo en était sûr à présent Pour que le sérieux capitaine du troisième escadron fasse preuve de tant de maladresse et de gène, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Une raison qui fit sourire le capitaine du shinsengumi alors qu'il prenait congés de son ami.

\*******/

Dans un des quartiers animés de Kyoto, chez un vendeur de kimono, Shinpachi et Sano, vêtus de leur haori bleu ciel représentatif de leur appartenance au Shinsengumi, riaient aux éclats en ébouriffant la tête d'Heisuke qui râlait :

« - Quel petit cachottier Heisuke ! Dit Shinpachi. Tu allais profiter du spectacle tout seul.

- On est tes potes quand même, tu aurais pu nous inviter à partager ce plaisir, continua Sano.

- Oh les vieux, vous n'êtes pas censés être en patrouille ? Railla le plus jeune des trois.

- Qui c'est que tu traites de vieux ? S'emporta immédiatement Sano.

- On va t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés, petit, poursuivit Shinpachi en coinçant Heisuke sous son bras.

- Rah, vous m'énervez, grogna Heisuke. Vous êtes en train de ficher en l'air mon rendez-vous avec Chizuru.

- Oh, c'est qu'il prend les devants le petit ! Alors ça y est, tu es sur le point de conclure.

- N'hésite pas à venir nous voir pour qu'on te donne des conseils. Tu as toute une éducation à faire.

- Mais comment vous pouvez parler de façon si grossière envers la si pure Chizuru, répondit Heisuke outré. Et ne vous méprenez pas. Si je l'ai emmenée, c'est pour qu'elle se détende et oublie un peu cette histoire avec l'autre Kazama et son père. Ce que vous pouvez avoir les idées mal placées. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi.

- Avoue que ça te plairait qu'il y ait quelque chose justement, tenta de lui faire avouer Sano.

- Si tu veux mon conseil Heisuke, fonce tu as tes chances, l'encouragea Shinpachi. Tu t'entends bien avec elle depuis le début et je pense qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup aussi.

- C'est sûr, sinon, elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé rentrer dans sa maison à Edo, termina Sanosuke.

- Tu es entré dans sa chambre ? Demanda alors Shinpachi.

- Tu as fouillé dans ses sous-vêtements ? Poursuivit Sano.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Râla Heisuke qui devenait aussi rouge que la chevelure de Sano.

- Ta rougeur prouve qu'on dit vrai. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, j'aurais fait la même chose.

- JE N'AI PAS FOUILLE DANS SES DESSOUS, s'emporta alors le jeune samourai aux yeux bleus.

- Heisuke-kun ? Tout va bien ? Demanda une voix féminine »

De derrière la paravent, Chizuru se changeait et n'avait pas fait attention à la présence de Nagakura et Harada. Ces derniers firent un clin d'œil à Heisuke et quittèrent le magasin de kimono. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, il ne voulait pas mettre Chizuru mal à l'aise, ce que ses compatriotes n'auraient pas manqué de faire. Il respectait la jeune fille plus que tout, et quand à avoir une relation avec elle, il y avait souvent pensé. Mais comment faire une déclaration à une fille si pure quand on a du sang sur ses mains, quand on a déjà tant tué :

« - Heisuke-kun, dit timidement Chizuru, je…

- Chizuru, tu as terminé ? Montre-moi, l'encouragea Heisuke. »

Chizuru sortit de derrière le paravent accompagnée d'une vendeuse. Les vêtements d'homme avaient été remplacés par un magnifique kimono couleur bleu ciel, tel les haori du Shinsengumi. Heisuke avait pensé que ça ferait un peu plaisir à Chizuru de s'habiller en fille. Il resta coi d'admiration devant tant de beauté, la jeune oni était vraiment trop mignonne :

« - Alors Heisuke-kun, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Chizuru d'une petite voix.

- Je…

- Ouah, Chizuru est trop mignonne, admira Shinpachi qui était à la porte du magasin en compagnie de Sano.

- Une vraie tombeuse, siffla Sanosuke d'admiration. Et toi Heisuke, tu ne dis rien ? Une femme se fait belle et tu ne trouves rien à dire.

- Nagakura-san, Harada-san... Rougit Chizuru en voyant les deux capitaines.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore là les vieux ? Bien sûr que je trouve que Chizuru est magnifiquement belle. Je cherchais juste mes mots. Fichez le camp, vous la mettez mal à l'aise et c'est un moment entre elle et moi.

- Heisuke-kun… S'empourpra encore plus la jeune fille en mettant ses deux mains ses joues en feu.

- C'est toi qui la mets encore plus mal à l'aise, fit remarquer Sano.

- Chizuru, dit Heisuke en baissant la tête de confusion, pardonne-moi. »

Heisuke, se trouvant abject d'embarrasser ainsi leur petite protégée à tous, ne savait plus où se mettre. Ne tenant plus la pression de cette atmosphère pesante, il quitta le magasin précipitamment en passant à coté de ses deux amis qu'il bouscula. Chizuru lui courut après jusqu'à la porte de la boutique, ne pouvant aller plus loin du fait de la tenue qu'elle portait et qui n'était pas payée :

« - Heisuke-kun, dit tristement la jeune fille.

- Cet Heisuke, il n'assume pas jusqu'au bout.

- Quel imbécile ! On voulait juste le stimuler. Mais il est jeune, il a encore du mal à réaliser ces sentiments si forts. Il est perdu et donc il fuit. Quand tu penses que ce gamin fait partie d'une bande d'assassin !

- Heisuke-kun, c'est de ma faute, s'accusa Chizuru.

- Chizuru, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tenta de la rassurer Sano. C'est juste qu'Heisuke est aussi perdu que toi en ce moment.

- Mais il a quand même pris des initiatives pour te faire sentir mieux. Malgré son comportement de gamin par moment, comme maintenant, il a agit comme un vrai homme. Tu peux être contente d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui qui te protège, poursuivit Shinpachi.

- C'est vrai, Heisuke-kun est toujours si gentil avec moi, admit Chizuru.

- Mais bon, puisque ce gamin d'Heisuke a mis les voiles, on peut entièrement profiter du spectacle.

- C'est vrai. Chizuru est trop mignonne, je me demande ce qu'en dirait les autres. Dommage qu'on ne peut pas la ramener comme ça au quartier général.

- Oh arrêtez ! »

Chizuru cacha visage écrevisse dans les manches de son kimono et alla se cacher derrière le paravent. Alors qu'elle entendait Nagakura et Harada se disputer sur qui est celui qui l'a mise mal à l'aise, elle sourit et rit même en repensant à la tête gênée d'Heisuke. Dès qu'elle sortirait de ce magasin, il faudra qu'elle aille à sa rencontre.

\*******/

Et pendant ce temps-là, dans une pièce du Quartier général du Shinsengumi, le conseiller militaire Kashitarô Itô et le capitaine de la sixième division Genzaburô Inoue s'attelaient à une partie de go :

« - Encore une, proposa Inoue

- Ne vous sentez-vous pas touché dans votre honneur après cinq défaites ? Demanda le perfide Itô en agitant son éventail.

- On en apprend plus de ses défaites que de ses victoires. Et Itô-san, vous êtes le seul qui voulez bien jouer au go avec moi. Les autres étant trop lassés des victoires faciles. Décidément, je ne suis bon ni en kendo, ni en jeux, se lamenta le plus âgé.

- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, je suis sûr que vous avez bien d'autres talents, Inoue-san. »

Et à nouveau dans le bureau du vice-capitaine :

« - Il cumule les victoires au go face à Inoue-san, Dit l'espion du Shinsengumi Yamazaki.

- Quel être abject ! Railla Hijikata en froissant le papier sur lequel il venait d'écrire. Il pourrait laisser une chance de victoire à ce bon et brave Gen-san. Décidément, il m'insupporte chaque jour un peu plus. Yamazaki, continue de surveiller ses actions.

- A vos ordres. »


	2. Sensations nouvelles

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. Voici le chapitre deux, cela fait directement suite au chapitre un, donc toujours entre les épisode sept et huit de la saison un. Bonne Lecture.

\************/

Dans un des quartiers de Kyoto, un homme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux rouges et kimono blanc s'apprêtait à sortir quand il fut arrêté par un autre homme plus grand, plus imposant, aux long cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus :

« - Où vas-tu Kazama ?

- Lâche-moi Amagiri, répondit nonchalamment le blond, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu vas encore voir ces humains ? Ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu auras la fille Yukimura. Arrête de n'en faire qu'à ta tête et établissons un plan ensemble.

- Fiche-moi la paix.

- Ta famille m'a priée de veiller sur toi, lui rappela Amagiri. Je les comprends, tu es vraiment intenable et têtu. Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ta valeur. Tu es l'unique héritier de la famille Kazama.

- On me l'a bien assez répété, alors n'en rajoute pas toi aussi.

- Kazama, je pense qu'à vingt-quatre ans ¹, il est temps que tu te comportes comme un adulte. Ta famille attend beaucoup de toi, alors je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose face à ces assassins.

- Quoi ? Tu oses penser que je pourrais me faire avoir par eux, s'exclame Kazama outré.

- Ils ne sont pas mauvais, et surtout cet Hijikata. A chaque fois que tu l'affrontes, même si tu sembles avoir le dessus, il n'en ait pas moins que quelque chose doit te déstabiliser, car tes capacités ne sont pas au maximum. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Sôji Okita que tu as vaincu facilement. Pourtant, ils semblent du même niveau.

- Okita était malade, donc désavantagé, s'expliqua l'oni aux yeux rouges. Tu te fais des idées Amagiri. Je vais juste faire un tour, j'étouffe à être caché ici, et Shiranui me casse les oreilles avec son monologue incompréhensible. »

Sur ce Kazama sortit et disparut dans la foule des rues de Kyoto. Amagiri soupira, Kazama était le garçon typique capricieux et choyé, il savait ce qu'il voulait et n'en démordait pas avant de l'avoir. Faire un tour, tu parles, il est allé là-bas, c'était sûr ! Le rouquin décida de le suivre discrètement comme à son habitude, et interviendrait seulement si ça dégénère.

Et tout ça pour récupérer la fille Yukimura ? Amagiri se doutait qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Kazama, uniquement préoccupé par les combats, n'a jusqu'alors jamais émis le moindre désir envers des femmes. Ce n'est que depuis qu'il a découvert où se cachait sa fameuse fiancée inconnue et disparue qu'il n'a que le Shinsengumi en tête. La récupérer semblait juste une excuse en fait pour leur rendre visite, car jamais il ne parlait d'elle entre eux. Leurs conversations tournaient toujours autour de ces samourai humains, et notamment de celui qui semblait être leur chef, cet Hijikata, mais jamais un mot sur la soi-disant fiancée. Amagiri pensa alors à voix haute :

« Kazama, je pense que je devrais vraiment t'empêcher de les voir pendant un bon moment, même si je dois utiliser la force. Je ne vois pas cela d'un bon œil, y vas-tu vraiment pour Chizuru Yukimura ? »

Et pendant ce temps-là, Kyo Shiranui astiquait son revolver en pensant à son rival, Sanosuke Harada du Shinsengumi :

« Haha, rechargé et astiqué, qu'est-ce tu penses de mon arme, hein ? Sanosuke Harada, la prochaine fois, je ne manquerai pas de t'impressionner encore. Jouer avec toi a été la chose la plus amusante qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. HAHAHAHA. »

Amagiri, qui avait tout entendu, le tireur ne faisant pas vraiment dans la discrétion, pensa alors que lui aussi semblait obsédé par le Shinsengumi. Ou alors il était complètement idiot, chose possible aussi. Enfin peu importait, ceci confirma au rouquin qu'il faudrait éviter de rencontrer ces humains pendant un certains temps. Cela vaudrait mieux pour tous.

\**************/

Kazama hâta le pas. Vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait détester se mêler à ces pitoyables humains. Les frôler alors qu'il se devait de traverser les rues était humiliant pour un oni, encore plus un puissant oni comme lui. Enfin sorti des quartiers animés de Kyoto, il jeta un œil autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi et longea une rivière pour se rendre au temple Nishi Honganji, actuel quartier général du Shinsengumi. Bien sûr il avait menti à Amagiri, mais il s'en fichait. Il en avait plus qu'assez de lui qui surveillait tous ses faits et gestes, le questionnait et le réprimandait bien trop à son goût. Bon sang, il n'était pas sa mère, et lui était assez grand et fort pour se débrouiller seul. Pourquoi sa famille l'avait prié de veiller sur lui, il n'était plus un gosse… Sa famille, bien que Kazama soit fier de faire partie de cette puissante famille d'Oni, il reconnaissait cependant les contraintes d'un tel statut. Sans lui demander son avis, on l'avait fiancé à la fille de la puissante famille Yukimura, alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas, et qu'il n'avait pour le moment aucune envie de se marier. Cependant, sa fiancée ayant disparu dans la nature, son père l'avait prié de la retrouver afin qu'il se marie au plus vite. Ce voyage était pour lui une excellente occasion de s'évader un peu du cadre familial étouffant. Tout aurait été parfait s'il n'y avait pas eu Amagiri qui le surveillait et Shiranui qui la saoulait. D'ailleurs pourquoi ils l'avaient emmené celui-là ? Enfin bref, ce voyage tourna au cauchemar pour lui, car suite à une enchaînement d'évènements dont il ne préféra même pas penser, les voilà devenus redevables à un clan d'humain. Comment ils s'appelaient déjà ? Ah oui, les Sakura… Ou les Satsuma, il ne savait plus et s'en fichait de toute façon. Il était déjà bien assez humiliant d'être redevables à des humains, mais en plus, comble du malheur, sur qui était-il tombé par le plus pur des hasards : sur sa fiancée, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine ! Bon sang, c'est ça qu'il devait épouser au plus vite, il n'en voulait pas de cette gamine, lui qui ne vivait que de combat et de sensations fortes.

Ce voyage avait eu du bon cependant, car il avait enfin trouvé ces sensations tant recherchées. Bien qu'il refusait de l'admettre pleinement, il devait reconnaître qu'il ne les avait trouvées qu'avec Toshizô Hijikata. Un simple humain, il était tombé bien bas ! Mais à chaque fois qu'il se disait qu'il avait du se tromper, il ne pouvait cependant pas se défaire de cette sensation tout d'abord éprouvée lors du Kinmon no Hen, quand il l'avait combattu pour la première fois, puis cette nuit dans leur quartier général. Il était revenu, donnant l'excuse qu'il voulait kidnapper Chizuru, ou confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de sa fiancée, bref des excuses bidons qu'il fournissait à sa nounou officielle Amagiri, mais son vrai but était de le voir, espérant le combattre à nouveau :

« Et peut-être que j'espère autre chose aussi, pensa alors Kazama. Maudit sois-tu Toshizô Hijikata, tu as réveillé des choses nouvelles en moi. Je veux te combattre, mais je veux encore plus aussi. Enfoiré d'humain, qu'as-tu fais de moi ? Que m'as-tu donc fait pour que je perde le contrôle ainsi. »

Kazama frappa son poing contre un pauvre arbre qui se trouvait juste là. Il était en colère, mais il ne savait pas contre qui. Contre Hijikata pour l'avoir mis dans cet état ? Contre lui-même pour être si faible face à cet homme ? Contre sa famille qui décidait de sa vie ? Il était perdu, il ne savait plus ni quoi penser, ni quoi faire.

Le poing toujours contre l'arbre qu'il venait de frapper, il entendit comme quelqu'un courir. Il cligna des yeux quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de Chizuru Yukimura. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, courant le long de la rivière, elle alla rejoindre plus loin un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux châtain qui était assis au bord de l'eau. Kazama inspecta les alentours. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de d'autres samourai du Shinsengumi, donc pas celle d'Hijikata. Laissant là la jeune fille et son petit copain, ses amourettes de l'intéressant point, il reprit son chemin vers Nishi Honganji.

Caché non loin de lui, Amagiri qui le suivait discrètement fronça les sourcils et s'exclama :

« J'avais raison, ce n'est pas pour Chizuru Yukimura que tu t'obstines à aller au Shinsengumi. Kazama, dans quelle situation es-tu en train de te mettre ? Il faut que je te sorte de là, et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

\*********/

Harada et Nagakura ont dit que quand il ne sait pas quoi penser, Heisuke a pour habitude d'aller méditer seul au bord de la rivière. Ayant revêtu ses habits d'homme habituels, Chizuru alla le rejoindre, bien décidée à lui dire son ressenti à son égard. Elle ne faisait attention à rien qui l'entourait et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle sentait comme une boule se former au creux de son ventre. Heisuke était pourtant celui qui l'avait toujours mise à l'aise. Naturel et drôle, il l'avait aidée à surmonter sa crainte qu'elle avait au début. Et c'était bien lui qui l'avait invitée à manger avec eux, qui avait insisté pour qu'elle apporte son repas à Sannan-san. Donc elle doit son intégration au sein du Shinsengumi grâce à lui. Qui plus est, elle devait reconnaître que les longues semaines où il avait été en voyage à Edo, elle avait trouvé le temps long et la vie monotone. C'est là qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, que sa présence était aussi indispensable que l'oxygène qu'elle respirait.

Arrivé enfin près de lui, il n'avait pas cherché à fuir, ni même à l'ignorer. Il la regardait juste avec une légère rougeur sur les joues. Chizuru reprit son souffle, inspira un grand coup et…

« - Je suis désolé(e)… Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Euh… dirent les deux jeunes gens dans une parfaite concordance.

- Vas-y Chizuru, parle en première, déclara alors Heisuke gêné.

- Non non, tu avais commencé Heisuke.

- Non, honneur aux dames, insista le jeune homme. Vas-y parle.

- Ah d'accord, accepta finalement Chizuru qui recommençait à rougir. Alors… Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarrassé au magasin de kimono.

- Ah, non, c'est à moi de dire ça. Non seulement je t'ai mise mal à l'aise mais en plus j'ai fuis en te plantant là. Je n'ai aucune excuse. Vraiment, Sano-san et Shinpat-san ont raison, je ne suis qu'un gamin. »

Heisuke regardait à présent l'eau de la rivière, n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux sa chère et tendre. Chizuru prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit à coté de lui, se collant bien à lui, mais tournant la tête pour cacher son embarras. Heisuke se raidit et tourna aussi la tête du coté opposé :

« - _Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? _Se demandant Heisuke dans ses pensées_. Voyons voir, que me diraient Sano-san et Shinpat-san dans ce genre de situation ?_

_- Enlace-là, enlace-là, enlace-là… _Telles étaient les paroles de ses deux amis imaginées par le plus jeune du trio comique._._

- Ouah, vous ne m'aidez pas du tout, s'affola Heisuke.

- Heisuke-kun ?

- _Allez Heisuke, assure mon vieux. __T'es un homme non ?_ Se persuada à nouveau Heisuke en pensée pour finalement oser demander. Chi… Chizuru, dis-moi, que penses-tu de moi ?

- Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, jovial, juste et adroit au sabre, affirma la jeune fille sans hésitation.

- C'est toi qui es trop gentille Chizuru. N'oublie pas que je reste malgré tout un assassin. Cela ne te répugne-il pas ? Ces mains que tu vois ont tué des hommes. Même s'il était mes ennemis, ils étaient sans doute des fils, et peut-être même des pères. »

Les mains du jeune samouraï tremblaient. Chizuru les prit dans les siennes et les observa bien, avant de sourire à Heisuke et lui dire d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant :

« - Nous sommes en guerre Heisuke-kun. Si ces mains si adroites n'auraient pas tué, c'est toi qui aurais été tué. Je préfère avoir dans mon cœur un homme assassin qu'un homme mort.

- _Ouah, mais c'est une déclaration qu'elle me fait là !_ Pensa encore Heisuke à présent dans tous ses états._ Je dois lui répondre, Mais comment je fais ? Hum voyons, que me dirai Sano-san et Shinpat-san dans ce genre de situation…_

_- Embrasse-là, embrasse-là, embrasse-là…_ Imagina encore le troisième larron du trio comique.

- _Rah, mais ça ne serai pas correct. Moi, embrasser la pure Chizuru ? Elle est si proche, je pourrai la prendre par surprise, mais peut-être qu'elle ne va pas aimer ? Si ça se trouve c'est son premier baiser, il faut qu'elle le vive bien._

- Heisuke-kun, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui, poursuivit la jeune fille face au mutisme du jeune homme. Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir et ça m'a bien remontée. Ne dis pas que tu es un gamin, tu as agi comme un vrai homme.

- Oui Chizuru, osa enfin parler Heisuke. C'est cela, tu as dit les mots que je voulais entendre. Tu as raison, je suis en homme, alors je me dois d'agir en homme. »

Et sur ce, Heisuke approcha sa tête de celle de Chizuru et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Son esprit s'envolant au septième ciel alors qu'il savourait la douceur des lèvres de l'oni, il revint tout à coup à la réalité. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait agi comme un homme, mais justement, les hommes étaient en général de vrais mufles qui prennent le corps de la femme sans souvent lui demander leur avis. Comment Chizuru allait-elle le prendre ?

Heisuke voulut arrêter son geste mais Chizuru empoigna ses épaules et s'avança davantage pour que leurs lèvres restent collées. N'en revenant pas, Heisuke se laissa aller. Chizuru l'acceptait tel qu'il était, alors il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Chizuru baissa la tête de gène. Heisuke lui releva le menton pour qu'il puisse regarder dans ses yeux marron, lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur, il dit simplement :

« Je t'aime Chizuru. »

Avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mettant une main derrière sa tête et l'autre sur son bras. Bien que Chizuru n'ait pas répondu à cette annonce avec des mots, elle le fit avec des gestes alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour du cou du samourai. Leurs vœux prononcés, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, le temps passait sans que rien ne vienne les troubler, jusqu'à ce que Chizuru se mit à frissonner :

« - Il commence à faire frais, fit-elle remarquer. Heisuke-kun, n'y avait t'il pas une autre raison pour laquelle nous étions sortis ?

- Ouah, réalisa Heisuke qui était redescendu de son petit nuage, on devait faire les courses pour le repas et le préparer. Rah, on va se faire enguirlander par Hijikata-san. Vite Chizuru. »

Heisuke attrapa la main de la femme oni pour l'emmener vers la ville. Chizuru riait en le suivant, ce qu'Heisuke pouvait être stressé dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hijikata-san. Le démoniaque vice-capitaine ne manquerait pas de leur demander les raisons de leur retard avec cet air qui vous faisait froid dans le dos. Mais pour autant, la jeune fille se plaisait de cette situation, car son esprit était encore bercé par le doux moment qu'elle venait de passer.

\*********/

Au quartier général du Shinsengumi, le vice-capitaine avait enfin laissé sa paperasse de coté pour s'entraîner un peu au sabre. Dans un coin peu fréquenté du temple, il espérait que personne ne viendrait le déranger. D'ailleurs tout le monde savait qu'Hijikata-san s'entraînait toujours en secret. Alors qu'il effectuait ses exercices, il repensa à l'étrange comportement de Saito. Après qu'il eut renversé la tasse de thé sur le tatami, il s'était empressé de nettoyer, bafouillant tout un charabia d'excuses à peine compréhensibles. Ces mouvements et ces paroles incoordonnés ne ressemblaient vraiment au Saito qu'il connaissait. Hijikata sourit cependant, un de ses meilleurs guerriers se comportait comme une jeune fille timide, limite comme une adolescente amoureuse. Le vice-capitaine devait reconnaître que si Saito avait été une femme, il serait peut-être tombé sous son charme. Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Hijikata se promit de tirer cela au clair. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre se perdre un élément comme Saito, déjà que Sôji était faible en ce moment.

Continuant ses exercices, Hijikata sentit un coup de vent. Se retournant, il aperçut son pire ennemi qui le regardait, ce sourire narquois sur les lèvres et cet air hautain qu'il détestait. Serrant les dents et empoignant bien son katana, Hijikata dit à son opposant :

« - Kazama, que viens-tu faire là, enfoiré ? Tu n'as donc aucun répit. Laisse cette enfant tranquille.

- Ola, tu me lances déjà de telles hostilités alors que je n'ai encore rien fait, répondit calmement l'oni. Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas la fille Yukimura que je suis venue voir aujourd'hui. Mais toi Toshizô Hijikata.

- Moi ? S'étonna Hijikata.

- Tu sembles être le leader de toute cette bande de poltron qui protège cette fille. Si tu meurs ici, ils seront tous déstabilisés et je pourrai m'en emparer plus facilement.

- Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement. Allez viens enfoiré, que j'en finisse une bonne fois pour toute avec toi.

- A ta guise, dit Kazama en posant la main sur son katana. »

Kazama dégaina rapidement son katana et attaqua Hijikata. Le choc des épée, et l'oni se rendit compter qu'il n'avait pas croisé le fer avec son adversaire tant souhaité, mais contre un jeune homme aux long cheveux violets et tout vêtu de noir. Kazama pesta, que venait-il faire ici ? C'est contre Hijikata qu'il voulait se battre :

« - Vice-capitaine, éloignez-vous, dit Saito qui faisait face à l'ennemi du Shinsengumi.

- Saito ? S'étonna une fois de plus Hijikata de voir le capitaine de la troisième division ici.

- Que viens-tu faire là vermine ? Questionna alors Kazama contrit d'avoir été dérangé dans son duel contre Hijikata.

- Saito, dit Hijikata, c'est moi qu'il veut défier. Va plutôt prévenir Kondo-san.

- Non vice-capitaine. Cela me gène de vous désobéir, mais je ne peux vous laisser seul avec lui. Moi vous pourrez toujours me remplacer, mais vous vice-capitaine, vous êtes irremplaçable.

- Saito… Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'ai besoin de toi aussi.

- Cessez votre tragédie, dit Kazama agacé »

Kazama en avait assez du dialogue entre cet énergumène et son Toshizô Hijikata. On aurait presque dit des amants. Un sentiment de haine et même de jalousie s'empara de lui. Il leva son katana et attaqua Saïto de toute sa puissance. Ce dernier avait été troublé par les dernières paroles d'Hijikata : _"J'ai besoin de toi aussi". _Même s'il savait que le vice-capitaine avait dit ça de façon purement professionnelle, il n'en était pas moins que le capitaine du troisième escadron oublia pendant une seconde son adversaire. Erreur fatale quand on est dans un duel, Kazama profita de l'occasion pour l'attaquer. Il n'était pas un débutant, il réussit plus ou moins esquiver, mais Kazama le blessa quand même au bras. Poussant un léger cri de douleur alors qu'il se tenait le bras gauche, il entendit l'appel paniqué de son supérieur :

« Saito »

Hijikata, après avoir hurlé son nom avec un ton angoissé vint se poster devant lui, katana à la main. Ses membres tremblaient de colère, ses yeux étaient remplis de haine à l'égard de Kazama qui avait recouvré son calme habituel et lui de façon acerbe :

« - Tu protèges tes subordonnés ? Quel chef pitoyable tu fais !

- Kazama, va en enfer, foutu oni. »

Kazama sourit légèrement, voilà ce qu'il attendait. Hijikata passait son temps à l'insulter, et chaque mot tout droit sortie de cette langue de rasoir, cette voix forte et grave lui procurait des frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine. Serait-il masochiste ?

Chacun des deux hommes levèrent leur katana vers l'autre, poussant un cri de guerre, ils ne purent achever leur lancée car quelqu'un venait de bloquer leur attaque. Il s'agissait d'Amagiri Kyûju qui tenait chacun des katana d'une seule main et qui regardait Kazama avec froideur :

« - Kazama, mais que fais-tu ? Tu vas attirer l'attention, le réprimanda Amagiri.

- Dégage de là Amagiri, laisse-moi en finir avec lui. »

L'oni à la force titanesque fit reculer Hijikata et tira sur le katana de Kazama pour le désarmer. Hijikata, ayant compris que c'était terminé, rengaina son propre katana et alla soutenir Saito qui était toujours à genoux avec une main sur sa blessure. Cette attention fit tiquer Kazama, mais il ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant juste de regarder Saito avec mépris. Amagiri s'inclina alors devant les deux hommes :

« - Veuillez m'excuser pour l'impolitesse et le manque de délitasse de mon confrère. Soignez bien votre blessure, car nous reviendrons sans doute un jour pour prendre avec nous Chizuru Yukimura. Kazama, allons-y. »

Amagiri prit le bras de Kazama qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir et gardait les yeux fixés sur les deux samouraïs du Shinsengumi. Amagiri le tira de force et les deux oni disparurent. Hijikata les oublia vite pour reporter son attention vers Saito :

« - Saito, tout va bien ?

- Ca va vice-capitaine, répondit Saito. Ce n'est qu'une égratignure due à ma faiblesse. »

Hijikata plongea la main dans son kimono et en ressortit un tissu propre qu'il tendit à Saïto :

« - Utilise ça.

- Merci. »

En voulant prendre le tissu, le jeune capitaine effleura à nouveau les doigts du vice-capitaine et trembla de nouveau. Il était si troublé qu'il n'arrivait pas à se soigner, d'autant plus qu'il était gaucher et qu'il avait été blessé au bras gauche. Hijikata lui vint alors en aide et l'aider à se bander avant de l'aider à se lever et l'amener à Yamazaki pour qu'il se fasse soigner.

Saïto ne dit rien, mais alors qu'il se rendait compte de la proximité entre Hijikata et lui, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et il se maudit de s'être montré aussi pitoyable face à lui. Ils passèrent près de la chambre de Sôji. Ce dernier avait vu toute la scène de sa porte entrouverte, serrant le fourreau de son katana entre ses poings. Il savait que Saïto respectait profondément Hijikata-san, mais il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il fallait qu'il enquête.

\***************/

Et pendant ce temps-là, dans la chambre du capitaine de la deuxième division, un réunion entre trois personnes, de la plus haute importance, se tenait :

« - Ca y est, dit Shinpachi.

- Oui, ça y est, confirma Sano.

- Il n'y a pas de doute, je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu, surenchérit alors l'espion Yamazaki.

- Heisuke est devenu un homme.

- L'émotion m'étreint. Qui aurait cru que ce mignon gamin devienne un homme ?

- Je sais aussi de source sûre que Chizuru Yukimura n'est pas la première fille qu'Heisuke embrasse, ajouta Yamazaki.

- Hein ! S'étonnèrent les deux joyeux lurons.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est un homme. Et il a fait profit de sa situation pour acquérir un peu d'expérience auprès de filles de joie.

- Heisuke ? S'interrogea Shinpachi choqué.

- Avec une courtisane ? Tenta de réaliser Sano tout aussi retourné que son ami.

- Mais là c'est différent, il aime vraiment Chizuru Yukimura, garantit Yamazaki.

- Oï Sano, tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- Et comment ! Il va falloir fêter ça. Merci pour de nous avoir rendu ce service Yamazaki. »

Yamazaki Susumu, espion officiel du Shinsengumi, s'inclina devant les deux capitaines et sortit. A peine eut-il fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'il entendit une voix maligne dans son dos, caractéristique du capitaine de la première division :

« Susumu-kun, aurais-tu une minute à m'accorder ? Demanda Okita en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

- Bien sûr. Qu'y a-il, Okita-san ?

- Et bien j'aurai besoin de tes talents d'espion pour observer… »

Sôji regarda autour de lui et fit signe à Yamazaki d'approcher son oreille, ce que fit ce dernier :

« - Le petit manège entre Hijikata-san et Hajime-kun, lui chuchota alors Okita.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda tout bas Yamazaki qui ne comprenait pas cette demande.

- Je suspecte qu'il se trame quelque chose entre eux deux. Pourrais-tu me décrire la nature exacte de leur relation ?

- A vos ordres. »

Quand il fut de nouveau seul, Yamazaki soupira discrètement. Entre Hijikata qui lui demandait de lui faire un rapport quotidien des journées passionnantes d'Itô, Nagakura et Harada qui lui sollicitaient de rapporter les amours d'Heisuke, Okita qui maintenant le priait d'analyser la relation entre Hijikata et Saito… Que devenait le valeureux travail d'espion ?

\**********/

¹ Je ne connais pas l'âge de Kazama, alors je suppose seulement.


	3. Dîner infâme

**Chapitre 3 :** Dîner infâme

**Note de l'auteur :** merci à Sakura et Niacy qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Vous vous en doutez sûrement, les lignes en italiques désignent les pensées des personnages.

Ce chapitre fait directement suite au chapitre précédent, donc toujours entre les épisodes sept et huit de la saison un.

Bonne lecture

\*****************/

Dans la cuisine du quartier général, une douce odeur s'échappait de par la porte et les fenêtres. Ce soir, c'était au tour de Chizuru et d'Heisuke de faire la cuisine. Heisuke préparait le riz, tandis que Chizuru s'occupait des légumes. Toute concentrée sur sa tache, elle sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille. Elle sursauta de surprise, elle n'était pas encore habituée à ça. Cela dit, elle sourit quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Heisuke :

« - Ca sent vraiment bon, lui dit le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?

- Une recette de famille, répondit la jeune fille. Je ne vous en ai jamais fait, mais vous êtes comme ma famille maintenant, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

- J'ai hâte d'y goûter.

- C'était le plat favori de mon père. »

A s'entendre évoquer son père, l'inquiétude de Chizuru à son égard refit surface. Cela faisait plus d'un an et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui, et ce malgré l'enquête acharnée du Shinsengumi. Seul Kazama lui avait dit qu'il était de leur coté, mais devait-elle le croire ?

Heisuke avait senti le trouble de sa chère et tendre, aussi la prit-il dans ses bras pour lui caresser les cheveux. Chizuru s'y laissa volontiers aller, savourant le bonheur d'avoir trouvé l'amour dans son malheur. C'était toujours pareil, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils en oubliait tout ce qui se passait dans le monde réel, mais c'était sans compter sur… :

« - Allons les amoureux, il y a assez de chambres pour ça, dit Sano qui se trouvait à la porte de la cuisine en compagnie de Shinpachi.

- Pendant que vous papillonnez, le dîner est en train de cramer, fit remarquer le capitaine du second escadron.

- Zut ! S'exclama Chizuru qui revenait à elle.

- Hey vous, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que l'intimité ? Commença à railler Heisuke contre ses deux amis.

- C'est pour ça que je disais qu'il existait des chambres, rappela Sano.

- On est venu te chercher Heisuke. Faut qu'on parle ! Chizuru-chan, peux-tu terminer la cuisine seule ? Demanda Shinpachi.

- Mais vous allez pas la laisser faire tout toute seule, s'offensa le plus jeune du trio. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de venir avec vous pour le moment.

- Allez l'amoureux, insista Sano, tu peux bien te séparer de ta dulcinée pendant quelques minutes. Vous vous reverrez au repas.

- Mais qui va emmener les repas dans la salle commune ? Chizuru n'y arrivera pas seule, tenta encore de plaider Heisuke.

- Je vais l'aider, tu peux y aller Heisuke, dit Kondo qui passait par là et qui à présent entrait dans la cuisine.

- Hein, Mais mmmhhhh…

- Merci Kondo-san, remercia Sano qui bâillonnait la bouche de son jeune ami, l'empêchant ainsi de protester davantage, on vous revaudra ça. Allons-y Shinpachi. »

Tandis que Sanosuke et Shinpachi emmenaient Heisuke qui pestait et se débattait, Kondo prit place avec Chizuru dans la cuisine, lui souriant tel un gentil papa qui félicite son enfant :

« Et bien Yukimura-kun, est-ce que ton père serai d'accord avec ça ? »

La question ultime qui mettait Chizuru dans l'embarras. Bien sûr, elle avait oublié qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité de prendre de telles libertés sans faire d'elle une vraie dévergondée. Mais elle aimait Heisuke, et son père bienveillant n'aurait sans doute pas désapprouvé cette union. Là encore, le souvenir de son père lui laissa une coulée salée le long de sa joue. Kondo se gratta la tête, c'est vrai qu'il avait affaire à une fille, donc plus sensible. Regrettant ses paroles, il essuya la larme de Chizuru avant de lui ébouriffer la tête et lui dire sur un ton qui se voulait bienveillant :

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été contre. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois heureuse. Et je ne veux pas croire que ton père, qui était si bon, nous ait trahi et ait tourné le dos au bakufu. Reste calme et patiente, je te jure que nous le retrouverons.

- Merci, s'inclina Chizuru.

- Cela dit, je n'ai rien contre votre union, mais je vous demanderai juste d'être discret, à Heisuke et à toi. Evitons les ragôts désagréables.

- Bien sûr.

- Allez, terminons ce repas, dit Kondo qui avait repris son air insouciant. Je meurs de faim et la bonne odeur m'ouvre encore plus l'appétit. »

\********************/

Dans une maison des quartiers de Kyoto vivaient cachés trois oni, qui actuellement se tenaient dans la pièce principale de la demeure. Amagiri faisait face à Kazama, ce dernier le regardant avec mépris, tandis que Shiranui restait en retrait à regarder la scène en ricanant, tout en gardant le sabre de Kazama qui lui avait été confisqué par Amagiri :

« - Kazama, commença Amagiri, ton attitude puérile est intolérable. Penses-tu faire honneur à ta famille en te comportant de la sorte ?

- Et toi, me ferais-tu l'honneur de dégager ta sale face de mon champ de vision, dit Kazama avec mépris »

Kazama qui jouait toujours de son statut d'héritier de la puissante famille Kazama, n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Amagiri, qu'il considérait comme un sous-fifre, le giflerait. La puissance de ses bras eut pour impact de faire tomber Kazama, emportant la table basse avec lui et laissant une marque rouge sur sa joue. Shiranui siffla comme il savait si bien le faire, tandis que Kazama tentait tant bien que mal de se relever en se soutenant sur un coude, l'autre main sur sa joue et endolorie et gonflée :

« - Enfoiré, l'insulta alors le blond, me faire une chose pareille ! N'oublie pas ta place.

- Justement, je ne l'oublie pas. Ta famille m'a chargé de veiller sur toi, et m'a clairement formulée le souhait de te remettre à ta place et t'inculquer un peu de discipline si tu dépasses les bornes. Je n'espérais pas en arriver à ça, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

- Les enfoirés. Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer, pesta Kazama à l'encontre de sa famille. Maintenant, rends-moi mon katana.

- Kazama, nous allons un peu nous éloigner de Kyoto pendant quelque temps. A force de rester ici, nous allons vraiment finir par attirer l'attention. Une petite retraite à la campagne ne nous fera pas de mal, nous pourrons ainsi nous faire oublier et établir un plan d'attaque pour récupérer la fille Yukimura.

- Haha, Et je pourrai m'entraîner à tirer sur des poulets, répliqua Shiranui qui depuis le début restait muet.

- Jamais, dis Kazama en se relevant. Rends-moi mon katana. Laisse-moi y retourner, laisse-moi affronter Toshizô Hijikata. »

Kazama avait dit ça en fonçant sur Amagiri dans la vaine tentative de l'attaquer à main nue, chose inutile contre cet oni à la force titanesque. Désarmé, Kazama n'avait aucune chance. Amagiri le stoppa en le frappant à l'estomac, aussitôt, il tomba à genoux et se tordit de douleur. Amagiri le prit par le col, le souleva d'un seul bras et lui dit :

« Tu es trop intenable et excité, c'est pourquoi tu vas dormir le temps du voyage. Kazama, je fais ça pour ton bien, puisses-tu le comprendre. »

Kazama, le souffle encore coupé par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, ne put répliquer, comme il ne put rien faire contre le coup d'Amagiri contre sa nuque, coup qui lui fit immédiatement perdre connaissance. Le rouquin n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il reposa délicatement l'héritier des Kazama sur le tatami, relevant des mèches blondes de son front, il l'observa un peu dormir. Il n'y a que dans ces moments-là que Kazama détendait ses traits, il semblait aussi pur qu'un enfant. Amagiri caressa un peu son visage du dos de sa main, puis se releva et ordonna à Shiranui :

« Ligote-le et bâillonne-le, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il se réveille et s'excite pendant le voyage. Nous partirons une fois la nuit la tombée, quand les rues seront désertes. »

Alors que Shiranui s'exécutait, prenant un malin plaisir à bien serrer les liens, Amagiri s'était retiré dans une pièce où il pourrait être tranquille et au calme, emportant avec lui le katana de Kazama. Héritage patrimonial de la famille, Amagiri s'inclina devant comme s'il s'agissait d'un des membres de la famille d'oni :

« Veuillez me pardonner mon geste, mais il en va du bien-être de l'héritier. Je me dois de l'éloigner de Kyoto et de cette bande de samourai qui semble le perturber. J'espère que cette retraite le fera réfléchir et par là même, oublier ce qu'il a pu ressentir. Je mettrai tous les moyens en place pour le faire revenir dans le droit chemin, quitte à ce que mes méthodes soient ignobles. »

\****************/

De retour aux quartiers du Shinsengumi, dans la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division, l'espion et soignant da la milice finissait de bander le bras du jeune capitaine, tout ça sous la directive du Vice-capitaine Hijikata. Les soins terminés, Saito revêtit la manche de son kimono en faisant une grimace :

« - La plaie est profonde mais pas très grave quand même, expliqua Yamazaki. Des sutures s'imposaient cependant, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de faire abstraction de votre entraînement et d'éviter de combattre au sabre pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit bien refermée. Sinon ce sera sans fin, et la cicatrisation sera mauvaise.

- As-tu mal Saito ? Demanda Hijikata. Je viens de te voir grimacer.

- Ca va vice-capitaine, répondit Saito. Ca me tire juste un peu, et quand bien même j'aurais mal, ce ne serait là que punition pour ma faiblesse.

- Saito, soupira le brun.

- Je pense que L'ishida Sanyaku serait indiqué pour l'aider à guérir, optimisa Yamazaki. En avez-vous en stock, Vice-capitaine ?

- Ha, oui, bien sûr.

- Pour terminer, il faudra nettoyer la plaie tous les jours pour éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte. J'ai du travail dans les jours à a venir, mais peut-être pourrions-nous demander cela à Yukimura.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je suis blessé, contesta Saito. Si elle apprend que Kazama est encore venu, ça va l'inquiéter. Je me nettoierai et me banderai seul.

- Tout seul, tu auras bien du mal. Nous sommes les seuls témoins de cette venue, évitons aussi de troubler les autres. Saito, pourrais-tu garder ta blessure cachée, je t'aiderai à refaire ton pansement, proposa alors Hijikata.

- Vice-capitaine, ne vous dérangez donc pas pour moi, répondit Saito en rougissant. »

Bien sûr que Saito n'arriverait pas à se débrouiller seul. Mais il était toujours comme ça, à ne pas demander assistance. Sauf que là, il en avait vraiment besoin, et Hijikata pensa qu'il pourrait profiter de ces moments en tête à tête pour lui parler. Aussi, le vice-capitaine agrippa-il l'épaule valide de Saïto de façon brute, ce dernier fit un geste de recul, puis détourna les yeux de honte :

« - Saito, que diable t'arrives-tu à la fin ? On dirait que tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment. Toi un expert en sabre, faire preuve d'un instant d'inattention durant un duel, ce n'est pas dans ton genre de faire ce genre d'erreur.

- Encore une fois, veuillez me pardonner, s'inclina une fois de plus le capitaine de la troisième division. Même si je n'ai aucune excuse.

- Yamazaki, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda le vice-capitaine au soignant.

- Je pense que c'est la fatigue. Vous devriez prendre un peu repos Saito-san, et manger un peu plus.

- Je vais bien, je vous assure, affirma Saito, pas vraiment convainquant.

- Saito, on ne plaisante pas avec la santé, reprit Hijikata. Je ne peux me permettre de te perdre et… Saito, tout va bien ?

- … »

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Le vice-capitaine avait encore dit quelque chose dans le genre _"je ne peux me permettre de te perdre"_. Encore une fois, il savait que le vice-capitaine ne disait ça de façon que purement professionnelle, mais à ces quelques mots, Saito sentit son cœur s'emballer, son corps bouillonner et son visage s'empourprer. Pourquoi cela et pourquoi seulement avec lui, le jeune capitaine du troisième escadron avait fini par comprendre : il aimait profondément Toshizô Hijikata. Il se maudissait, pourquoi devait-il aimer un homme ? Et pourquoi cet homme qui ne s'intéresserait sans doute jamais à lui ? Il savait que le vice-capitaine aimait les femmes, et que sa position délicate et si importante ne pourrait jamais lui permettre d'envisager une relation avec lui, ce serait trop risqué. Saito se sentirait capable de se faire le seppuku s'il nuirait à sa réputation :

« - Saito ? Appela Hijikata inquiet du mutisme du guerrier.

- Euh, vous avez dit quelque chose, Vice-capitaine ? Demanda Saito qui revenait à lui.

- Vraiment, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être dans les nuages, fit remarquer Hijikata. Yamazaki a raison, je te mets au repos d'office, et je n'accepterai aucune objection.

- Mais…

- Et aussi, je viendrai te voir tous les jours pour te refaire ton pansement.

- Vous avez sans doute d'autres choses à faire ?

- Je me dois de diriger le Shinsengumi, mais que deviendrait-il si mes meilleurs guerriers tombent de fatigue en pleine bataille. Les temps sont calmes en ce moment, alors profitons-en pour nous accorder un peu de repos bien mérité.

- Je suis honoré de l'attention que vous m'accordez, vice-capitaine, dit Saito en s'inclinant profondément devant son supérieur.

- Très bien, je pense à présent qu'il est l'heure d'aller dîner, annonça alors Hijikata.

- Allez-y sans moi, je ne dîne pas ce soir, déclara l'homme aux yeux bleus.

- Si vous ne mangez pas bien, votre blessure ne guérira pas bien, dit Yamazaki toujours très professionnel.

- Il a raison Saito, enchérit Hijikata.

- Je vous en prie, juste pour ce soir. Je tiens vraiment à me faire violence pour expier ma faute lors de ce duel, et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. De plus, je ne voudrai pas que les autres se rendent compte de ma maladresse à manier les baguettes à cause de ma blessure. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la perspicacité des autres capitaines.

- Tu as de bonnes justifications, mais qu'est-ce que je dis aux autres moi ? Et puis tu n'as pas à te punir, alors que tu n'as fait que me protéger. Tu es trop strict envers toi-même.

- Vice-capitaine, je suis sûr que vous trouverez une excuse. Et je vous assure, je n'ai pas très faim, mes regrets sont tels qu'ils me nouent l'estomac.

- Bon très bien, soupira Hijikata, mais promets-moi de te reposer et de te réalimenter dès demain. »

Hijikata avait dit ça en posant encore une fois sa main sur l'épaule frêle de Saito. Ce dernier fit un effort pour ne pas faire de geste de recul cette fois, mais il ne pouvait entièrement cacher son trouble. Hijikata s'en rendit compte bien sûr, mais ne le fit pas remarquer :

« - Ou… Oui, bégaya Saito.

- Bien, je vais donc aller manger, dit Hijikata en se levant. Je repasserai te donner l'ishida Sanyaku Saito. »

Hijikata sortit de la chambre du jeune capitaine pour se rendre à la salle commune. Le comportement de Saito était de plus en plus étrange, sans non plus être inquiétant. Peut-être que finalement, son inconscient restait traumatisé de ses nombreux crimes. Aussi efficace et calme que pouvait l'être Saito, il n'en restait pas moins un humain qui pouvait avoir ses limites. Ce repos forcé lui ferait du bien, de même qu'Hijikata avait bien l'intention de profiter des tête-à-tête qu'il aurait avec lui pour gratter un peu sa carapace :

« Ca m'ennuie de le reconnaître, mais j'en viendrai presque à remercier ce maudit Kazama. »

\****************/

Dans la salle commune se trouvaient déjà Kondo, Okita, Inoue et Chizuru qui servait le riz :

« - Tenez ! Dit la jeune fille en tendant un bol de riz à Inoue.

- Merci, répondit le vieil homme.

- Euh, où sont les autres ? Demanda alors Chizuru.

- Itô-san mange dehors ce soir, répondit Kondo.

- Tant mieux, le repas va d'un seul coup sembler meilleur.

- Sôji ! Hum hum, le trio comique est souvent en retard, mais je suis étonné pour Toshi et Saito-kun. Il seront bientôt là je pense.

- Je pense qu'ils sont bien trop occupés à fricoter ensemble, continua de dire Okita de façon acerbe.

- Sôji, arrête de dire des bêtises, réprimanda légèrement le capitaine.

- Hijikata-san et Saito-san ? S'interrogea la jeune fille surprise.

- Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il dit, Yukimura-kun.

- J'espère que tu n'imagines pas une quelconque relation entre eux, sinon je te tranche, dit Okita d'un ton vraiment menaçant.

- Non, je…

- Sôji, laisse-là donc ! Le reprit encore une fois Kondo. »

Okita rit comme il savait si bien le faire quand il se mettait à plaisanter, mais au fond de lui il était sérieux. Que faisaient donc Hijikata et Hajime ? Depuis qu'il les avait vu ensemble, il n'avait que ça en tête, de même que sa soudaine passion pour Saito, il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire. Arrivèrent à ce moment-là Shinpachi et Sano. Chacun d'eux tenaient une épaule d'Heisuke, le suspendant ainsi dans le vide et le charriant toujours quand à sa silhouette :

« - T'es vraiment petit Heisuke.

- Et léger aussi, ta taille est aussi fine qu'un brin de paille.

- Je me demande même comment tu arrives à soulever tes katana.

- Il parait que la plupart des hommes prennent du poids quand ils sont en couple

- Mais vous allez vous taire ! S'énerva alors Heisuke qui n'en pouvait plus et qui gesticulait pour être posé à terre.

- Vous voilà, dit Chizuru pleine d'entrain. Installez-vous, je vais vous servir. Mangez pendant que c'est chaud.

- Chizu… Commença Heisuke

- Ouah, ça sent vraiment bon, le coupa Sanosuke. Merci Chizuru.

- Tu es vraiment bonne à marier, ajouta Shinpachi en lui faisant un clin d'œil, mettant la jeune fille dans l'embarras.

- Vous êtes vraiment nuls, intervint le plus jeune du trio. Pourquoi vous l'embarrassez comme ça ?

- Ca suffit, asseyez-vous, gronda Kondo qui savait quand il le voulait user de son autorité. »

Chacun s'assit à sa place habituelle. C'est-à-dire que Chizuru se retrouvait donc entre Shinpachi et Sano. Heisuke ne s'était jamais rendu compte du danger qu'elle encourait en s'asseyant ici. Ces deux pervers pouvaient tout aussi bien la courtiser, voire même la tripoter. L'entrée en scène du démoniaque Hijikata le dissuada cependant de toute tentative d'échange de place :

« - Ha Toshi, tu es en retard.

- Occupé avec Hajime-kun ? Reprit alors sournoisement Okita. D'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Saito ne se sent pas bien, et il ne souhaite pas prendre part au repas ce soir, répondit stoïquement Hijikata.

- Ce n'est pas trop grave ? Demanda Chizuru directement inquiète.

- Non, juste un peu trop de fatigue.

- Et je peux savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? Un Vice-capitaine un peu trop en forme peut-être ? Continua de questionner le capitaine de la première division en regardant son supérieur d'un air suspicieux.

- Comment ?

- Sôji, ça commence à bien faire. Tais-toi et mange maintenant, le sermonna une fois de plus Kondo qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

- Kondo-san, vous êtes trop indulgent avec Sôji, lui fit remarquer Hijikata.

- C'est vrai ça, on sent qu'il y a du favoritisme dans l'air, surenchérit alors Shinpachi.

- Si c'était nous, on aurait déjà eu droit au seppuku.

- Je ne fais pas de favoritisme, plaida Kondo qui au fond savait qu'il était toujours plus clément avec Sôji qui avait été son disciple. »

Les repas au sein du Shinsengumi pouvaient être calmes comme animés d'un débat sans fin. Et ce soir vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait de qui pouvait être les chouchous des chefs. Hijikata ne répondait pas, trouvant cette discussion des plus inutiles, Chizuru n'osait rien dire, et Sôji ne semblait vraiment pas d'humeur. Le capitaine Kondo pensa que c'était parce que tout le monde disait qu'il était le chouchou. Certes, Kondo connaissait Sôji depuis qu'il était encore un enfant, et reconnaissait avoir une petite affection paternelle à son sujet. Mais Sôji était avant tout un talentueux épéiste, et un guerrier fier qui n'appréciait sans doute pas qu'on justifie son statut de capitaine de la première division parce qu'il était le chouchou des chefs. Kondo racla donc sa gorge et dit en bon capitaine :

« - Cela suffit maintenant, ne laissons pas refroidir ce bon repas que nous a préparé Yukimura-kun. Alors bon appétit.

- Bon appétit, dirent alors tous les autres en cœur. »

Okita n'était pas dans son assiette, mais pas pour ce que pensait Kondo. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'appétit, encore moins depuis qu'il était malade, mais là, la simple idée de manger le dégoûtait. Il se força cependant, Kondo ne le laisserait sans doute jamais quitter cette pièce sans qu'il ait au moins mangé la moitié de son repas. Il prit alors les baguettes et commença à porter mollement une première portion de riz à ses lèvres. Cela dit, il n'eut pas le loisir de goûter le riz trop cuit d'Heisuke, car il fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Une toux rebelle qui ne semblait pas vouloir passer. Tous les bavardages cessèrent, Kondo se leva pour s'approcher de son protégé. Ce dernier le repoussa avec son bras et quitta précipitamment la pièce, sans arrêter de tousser. Kondo le suivit dans l'allée, laissant les autres personnes de la pièce commune en état d'incompréhension :

« - Tout va bien avec Sôji ? Demanda Sanosuke.

- C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre ce soir, continua Shinpachi.

- …, Chizuru était muette car elle savait bien quel était le problème du jeune capitaine.

- Ne t'en fais pas Chizuru, Sôji est un solide. Tu sais qu'il a déjà guéri de la rougeole ¹ ? Tenta de la rassurer Heisuke.

- Ah, vraiment ? _Mais là, c'est bien plus grave…_ pensa la jeune fille tristement.

- Kondo-san s'en occupe, déclara alors Hijikata. Continuons de manger. _Ne traînons pas au repas, je veux vite retrouver Saito pour voir si tout va bien._

- Hijikata-san, vous ne nous cacheriez pas quelque chose à propos de Sôji ? Demanda Shinpachi, persuadé qu'on les dupait tous.

- Je ne vous cache rien, répondit le vice-capitaine. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous sur son état. J'espère que Kondo-san arrivera à lui faire avouer, car c'est angoissant autant pour nous que pour vous. »

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme. Kondo et Okita n'y participèrent pas, mais au final, ils n'avaient rien manqué, parce que le plat préparé par Chizuru était vraiment infâme. Mais alors que elle semblait se régaler, personne ne voulut la vexer et tous finirent leur plateau avec bien du mal :

« - Vous en voulez encore ? Demanda alors Chizuru.

- Non merci ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

- Je dois aller donner ses médicaments à Saito, dit Hijikata en quittant précipitamment la pièce.

- J'ai promis une partie de go avec Itô-san, le suivit Inoue dans sa course.

- Je vais récupérer le plateau chez Sannan-san, donna comme excuse Shinpachi avant de lui aussi déguerpir.

- Hum, je dois nourrir les poules, dit Sano qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

- Mais on n'a pas de poules ! Fit alors remarquer Heisuke après que tous soient partis, le laissant seul avec Chizuru.

- Et toi Heisuke-kun, tu as quelque chose à faire ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Euh c'est que…

- Tu sais, je le comprendrai. Tu es capitaine de division, et tu es toujours très occupé.

- _Elle est vraiment trop mignonne, mais vraiment…_ Oh oui je sais, j'ai de la lessive à finir, finit par dire Heisuke en s'enfuyant lui aussi.

- Mais j'ai déjà fait toute la lessive, dit Chizuru qui a présent était seule dans la pièce. »

\********/

¹ Effectivement, Sôji Okita a contracté la rougeole dans le courant des années mille huit cent soixante trois, maladie grave à l'époque et dont il a guéri. Certains pensent que cette maladie avait alors affaibli son organisme et que ce serait une des causes de son infection de Tuberculose.


	4. Confession et Indigestion

**Chapitre 4 :** Confession et Indigestion

**Notre de l'auteur :** Un conseil, lisez ce chapitre le ventre vide. Bonne lecture

\**************/

Kondo avait suivi Sôji dans l'allée et l'avait facilement rattrapé. Ce dernier avait bien du mal à avancer avec sa toux qui le gênait. Il commençait à manquer d'air, tant et si bien qu'il sentit ses jambes se dérober. Son manque d'oxygène le fit tomber sur les genoux, et son déséquilibre étant que si Kondo n'aurait pas été là pour le soutenir, il se serait retrouvé au sol. La main devant la bouche, Sôji sentit alors un liquide chaud lui couler entre les doigts dans ses derniers efforts de toux. Les yeux du capitaine du premier escadron s'écarquillèrent. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, pas Kondo-san. Il avait bien assez d'ennuis comme ça, il ne fallait qu'il l'inquiète encore.

Dans un dernier effort, Sôji réussit à reprendre équilibre sur ses jambes, mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de s'enfuir, Kondo lui attrapa le poignet :

« - Attends Sôji.

- Lâchez-moi Kondo-san, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Mais que t'arrive-il ? Mais Sôji, tu as du sang sur la main, remarqua le plus âgé. »

Okita profita de la stupéfaction du capitaine pour dégager son poignet d'un geste brusque et se remettre à courir vers sa chambre. Kondo le suivit bien sûr, il n'en démordrait pas, il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de s'en débarrasser. Arrivé près de son futon, il prit son katana et se mit en position, prêt à tranche le capitaine du Shinsengumi d'un seul coup. Ce dernier arrêta immédiatement sa course aux portes de la chambre de Sôji :

« - Ne faîtes plus un pas, le prévint Okita prêt à dégainer.

- Sôji, que t'arrive-il ? Demanda Kondo en avançant doucement vers son disciple.

- N'avancez pas, ou je vous tranche, dit le plus jeune en élevant la voix.

- Sôji, pose ton katana, Allez, calme-toi et dis-moi ce que tu as. Ca ne changera pas l'image que j'ai de toi. Allez mon garçon. »

Sôji continuait de tenir son katana, prêt à dégainer. Son regard triste et les membres tremblants prouvaient qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'attaquer son capitaine, et ça Kondo l'avait bien compris. Aussi s'approcha-il sans hésiter et s'agenouilla devant lui. Puis en lui souriant, il lui ôta son katana des mains. Okita n'opposant pas la moindre résistance, et alors que Kondo posait l'arme juste à coté de lui, il s'approcha encore de son jeune protégé et lui caressa les cheveux, tel un parent qui cherche à apaiser son enfant.

Sôji avait incontestablement besoin de soutien et de réconfort, aussi se laissa-il aller dans l'étreinte de Kondo, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Quelques gouttes salées glissèrent le long de ses joues. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus pleuré, lui qui tuait sans remord, il devait vraiment être au plus bas.

Une minute de silence passa, Kondo ne cessait de caresser les cheveux de Sôji, et ce dernier laissait couler ses larmes en silence. Puis il essuya ses yeux du revers de la main, se dégagea de l'étreinte du capitaine et se prosterna devant lui :

« Kondo-san, pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi de vous avoir menacé. Mon attitude est impardonnable, et je suis prêt à me faire sortir les tripes ici et maintenant. Ordonnez, je vous en prie. »

Kondo saisit le menton de Sôji pour l'obliger à lever les yeux et le regarder. Quelques perles luisaient encore au bord de ses paupières, Kondo les essuya avec son pouce. Souriant encore, il aida Okita à se redresser et lui saisit les épaules :

« - Sôji, la seule chose que je souhaite, c'est que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Il y a tout d'abord ce rhume, qui ne doit pas en être un étant donné sa tenacité et son semblant de gravité. Et puis, il y a autre chose, tu sembles anormalement irrité ce soir. Quelque chose t'aurait contrarié ?

- Je… Hésita le jeune homme. »

Kondo attendait, à coup sûr qu'il ne quitterait pas cette pièce tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une réponse satisfaisante. Okita ne se sentait pas capable de lui mentir, Kondo était une des personnes les plus chères à son cœur, avec ses sœurs et maintenant Saito :

« - Je… Commença Okita. J'aime quelqu'un, Kondo-san. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je pense vraiment être tombé amoureux.

- Ah, je commence à comprendre. Et aurais-je le droit de savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

Comment lui avouer qu'il aimait son frère d'arme. Kondo avait toujours été large d'esprit, mais comprendrait-il son ressenti à aimer un homme. :

« - Serait-ce Saito-kun ? Demanda le capitaine.

- Que ? Comment savez-vous ?

- Tes dires au repas sont plus que révélateurs, expliqua Kondo. Tu étais incontestablement jaloux de Toshi.

- … Okita baissait la tête, honteux de son comportement.

- N'ais pas honte de attitude, cela montre que tu es sacrément entiché, tenta de le rassurer son maître.

- N'êtes-vous pas choqué, Kondo-san ? Questionna Sôji plein d'appréhension.

- Choqué, pas le moindre du monde. Les hommes ne sont-ils pas faits pour s'aimer ? Mais je t'avouerai que je suis un peu… ennuyé. Car vois-tu, ça fait quelque temps que j'ai remarqué que Saito-kun avait avec Toshi un comportement différent qu'avec les autres. Je soupçonne qu'il éprouve des sentiments à son égard.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi. Bon sang Kondo-san, que m'arrive-il ? »

Okita se mit la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait pas de cet amour qui lui était tombé tout à coup dessus. Il devait y renoncer, il devrait aider Hajime à former son couple avec Hijikata. Peut-être à ce moment-là se rendrait-il compte que son amour n'était en fait que du désir passager. Mais pourtant, imaginer Saito dans les bras d'un autre, même s'il s'agissait de son supérieur, son ami d'enfance, des envies de meurtres le submergeaient.

Sôji sentit des mains chaudes se poser les siennes alors qu'il se tenait toujours la tête. Kondo était toujours là pour l'apaiser, et l'effet fut immédiat. Le jeune capitaine respira profondément avant de faire de nouveau face à son supérieur :

« - Kondo-san, que dois-je faire ? Demanda le jeune capitaine complètement perdu.

- Que veux-tu faire, Sôji ?

- Je veux Hajime-kun, tout le reste m'importe. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.

- Je ne suis pas doué dans les affaires de cœur Sôji, mais je te suggère de laisser faire le temps. Toshi et Saito-kun ne partagent encore aucune relation, et je ne suis pas vraiment certain que Toshi partage les sentiments de Saito-kun. Tu le connais, autrefois, il était un vrai homme à femme. Reste patient et courtois, car je doute Saito aime qu'on le brusque.

- Vous me demandez de lui faire la cour ?

- En quelque sorte, oui. »

Okita soupira avant d'être à nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux. Zut, il espérait que Kondo ferait l'impasse sur sa santé, mais cette fichue toux était toujours là pour lui rappeler que son corps était malade :

« - Sôji ! S'inquiéta Kondo.

- Ca va, Kondo-san.

- Sôji, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu avais la main en sang tout à l'heure. Tu craches du sang quand tu tousses ?

- Je tousse tellement, ça doit être ma gorge qui est irritée et saigne, mentit à contrecoeur Okita. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'alarmer.

- Sôji, que t'a réellement dit Matsumoto-senseï ? Ce n'est pas un simple rhume ? Insista le capitaine. »

Okita était coincé, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose. Peut-être pourrait-il lui dire la vérité ? A lui, juste à lui, Kondo Isami était un homme de confiance. Pensant avoir trouvé la seule issue à cette conversation de plus en plus pesante, le destin vient aider le jeune samourai alors que ses paupières devenaient lourdes et qu'il émit un grand bâillement. Kondo détendit ses traits et s'approcha de nouveau de son disciple en lui demandant :

« Tu es fatigué ? Tu dois te ménager Sôji, tu es malade. Allez allonge-toi. »

Les émotions fortes qui avaient bouilli en lui toute la journée eurent raison de Sôji. Maintenant qu'il s'était un peu libéré du poids qui pesait sur son cœur, la fatigue le submergeait. Le capitaine du Shinsengumi l'aida à se dévêtir, le borda, le couvrit bien pour que son état se s'aggrave pas encore, et alla même jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur le front de son protégé :

« Ne perds pas espoir Sôji. Dors et demain sera peut-être un jour meilleur. »

Mais Okita dormait déjà profondément, le cœur à nouveau plein d'espoir.

\************/

Devant la chambre de la seule fille du Shinsengumi, Heisuke se triturait les doigts dans son dos alors qu'il disait bonsoir à la jeune fille. Du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il tentait de cacher son "problème" :

« - Bonne nuit Heisuke-kun. Et merci pour cette merveilleuse journée.

- C'est à moi de te remercier Chizuru, dit Heisuke en gigotant. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes. »

La jeune fille leva la tête vers son nouveau compagnon et ferma les yeux. Heisuke ravala sa salive, il avait aussi très envie de l'embrasser et le ferait sans hésiter s'il n'y avait pas ce "problème". Il devait maîtriser son corps, se retenir. Même si c'était dur, il le ferait pour Chizuru. Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière sourit en rougissant légèrement :

« - _Ouah, comme elle est mignonne, _pensa le jeune samourai, _mais elle le serait encore plus si elle allait se coucher et vite._

- Bonne nuit, et à demain, dit la jeune oni en s'inclinant légèrement. »

Sur ce, Chizuru entra dans chambre. Heisuke lutta encore contre la pression de son corps pour l'entendre se déshabiller. Il aimerait dormir avec elle mais il n'osait pas vraiment lui demander, pas encore.

Pas loin de lui, Sano et Shinpachi le regardaient avec un air déçu :

« - Et bien, à ce rythme, leur relation n'est pas prête d'évoluer, annonça Shinpachi qui était vraiment déçu.

- J'en attendais mieux de la part d'Heisuke, mais je comprends aussi son désir de ne pas brusquer notre petite Chizuru.

- Mais regarde comme il se tortille, il a envie c'est sûr. »

Et pourtant, et pourtant… Shinpachi et Sano étaient bien loin de la vérité. Heisuke n'y tenant plus, il s'éloigna la plus vite possible de la chambre de Chizuru pour se réfugier près des buisson où son estomac rendit tout le repas infâme que sa dulcinée avait préparé et dont il avait eu bien du mal à cacher son mal de ventre :

« - C'était donc ça ! Constata avec stupéfaction Sanosuke. Heisuke est malade à cause du repas.

- Moi j'étais persuadé qu'il avait une érection rien qu'à la vue de Chizuru si proche de lui. Tu sais, il est jeune, ça arrive, dit Shinpachi encore plus déçu.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser vivre leur petite vie maintenant.

- Hein ! s'exclama l'homme aux yeux bleus. Mais Heisuke est comme mon petit frère, je veux être témoin de sa première fois.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour encore. Ces deux-là sont tellement timides, et Heisuke n'osera jamais brusquer Chizuru.

- Pff, les voir ainsi ça me donne envie à moi aussi. Mais avec ce maudit couvre-feu, pas moyen d'aller à Shimabara ¹, se lamenta Shinpachi.

- Mais pourquoi aller à Shimabara, alors que j'ai si séduisant partenaire juste sous mon toit, dit Sano en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son partenaire.

- Sano, tu vas encore me crever et je ne pourrais pas me lever demain.

- Allons, lui chuchota le lancier à son oreille, tu as bien envie de montrer ta résistance physique. J'accepte d'être en dessous aujourd'hui si tu veux.

- Hum, là tu me prends par les sentiments… Euh. »

Shinpachi coupa court à cette conversation enflammée car il sentit soudainement des douleurs dans son estomac. Sano ne comprit pas de suite, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi se torde en deux de douleur. Le duo de loufoque allèrent vite rejoindre Heisuke qui était toujours agenouillé devant les buissons, pour y rendre aussi leur repas. Non seulement il était infâme, mais il était aussi indigeste. Même après l'avoir évacué de leur corps, les douleurs et les nausées subsistaient. La nuit promettait d'être longue et difficile :

« - Bon, sang, dégagez les gars, c'est mon coin ici, grogna Heisuke.

- La ferme Heisuke, c'est de ta faute tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai préparé le repas, plaida le plus jeune.

- Mais Chizuru était tellement chamboulée par votre nouvelle relation qu'elle en a perdu sa concentration en cuisine.

- C'est vrai, d'habitude, c'est mangeable ce qu'elle prépare, mais là…

- Même les plats super salés de Sôji paraissent du luxe.

- Ouah, mon katana, où est-il ? La mort par Seppuku sera sans doute plus douce. »

Alors qu'à quelques mètres des malades, dans sa chambre, Chizuru dormait déjà si bien.

\****************/

La nuit était tombée sur le quartier général du Shinsengumi. Alors que la plupart des soldats dormaient, le capitaine de la troisième division se tournait et se retournait dans son futon, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. La journée avait été riche en émotion, et son vice-capitaine avait été plus proche de lui que jamais, sans parler de Sôji qui commençait à y mettre son grain de sel. Vraiment, il avait besoin de le chambouler comme ça ? Surtout que, connaissant Sôji, il devait sans doute s'agir de l'une de ses blagues. Et même s'il était sérieux, qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusion, car lui, c'était Hijikata qu'il aimait... Depuis combien de temps d'ailleurs s'était-il rendu compte de ses sentiments ? C'était bien avant que Chizuru ne débarque dans leur vie. Mais alors qu'avant il arrivait à simplement se contenter d'être à ses cotés, la frustration était devenue de plus en plus grande au fil des jours, jusqu'à en devenir insupportable aujourd'hui. Il cachait son déséquilibre émotionnel derrière cette carapace d'homme taciturne qui menaçait de se rompre à n'importe quel moment. Il en sentait déjà les fissures, il ne pourrait plus supporter cette situation bien longtemps, mais comment faire ? Son statut de capitaine l'obligeait en quelque sorte d'avoir des relations professionnelles avec lui, et sans compter qu'Hijikata allait lui refaire son pansement pendant quelques temps. A l'idée ces mains touchant la peau de son bras, Saito se sentit frissonner, un peu comme quand Sôji l'avait touché aujourd'hui. Mais c'était différent avec Sôji, c'était une réaction normale de n'importe quel derme à une douce caresse, pas de quoi se culpabiliser… enfin il croyait.

Saito soupira dans son futon, quand soudain il entendit du bruit venant de l'extérieur. La nuit, le quartier général était relativement calme, ce bruit signifiait que quelqu'un se promenait dehors malgré le couvre-feu. Encore un qui faisait déshonneur au règlement mis en place par le vice-capitaine. Saito enfila son kimono, mis ses katana en place et sortit. Il est vrai que Yamazaki lui avait dit de ne pas forcer sur son bras gauche à cause de sa plaie, mais la sécurité et l'honneur du vice-capitaine étaient plus importants à ses yeux.

Le bruit semblait venir du puit, en s'approchant, Saito découvrit un homme en kimono de nuit penchée sur le dit puit. Cette longue chevelure noire, raide et soyeuse, Saito en lâcha son katana sous le choc :

« Saito ? »

Le Vice-capitaine avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir son frère d'arme qu'il se pencha à nouveau au-dessus du puit, en proie à de violentes nausées. Saito s'approcha de lui inquiet, Hijikata se tenait l'estomac et semblait souffrir. Le capitaine du troisième escadron posa alors une de ses mains sur ses épaules, effleurant du bout de ses doigts la peau du cou d'Hijikata. Ce dernier avait son kimono de nuit à moitié ouvert sur le devant, laissant apercevoir son torse musclé qui ne laissa pas Saito indifférent mais qui tenta quand même de contrôler ses émotions :

« - Vice-capitaine, que vous arrive-il ? Demanda Saito, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

- Saito, que fais-tu là ? Tu es censé être souffrant.

- Qui est le plus souffrant ici ?

- Ca ira, juste une indigestion je pense, affirma Hijikata entre deux nausées. Le repas de ce soir était particulièrement répugnant. Tu vois, au final, tu n'as rien à raté à avoir jeûné.

- Vice-capitaine, laissez-moi rester à vos cotés jusqu'à ce que ça se calme.

- Ca va aller Saito, tu as besoin de repos ne l'oublie pas.

- Je ne serai pas tranquille dans ma chambre en vous sachant ici. Je ne serai sans doute d'aucune utilité mais s'il vous plait, laissez-moi rester avec vous.

- D'accord, céda Hijikata, fais comme tu veux. »

Hijikata n'avait pas la force de lutter de toute façon. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal sauf quand on l'avait entraîné dans des beuveries. La présence de Saito ne le dérangeait pas. Saito parlait quand il fallait parler, ne disait jamais des choses embarrassantes et pénibles comme Sôji. De plus, il était toujours là quand il faut, au bon moment, comme cette après-midi même alors qu'il s'entraînait dans son endroit secret et que Kazama… Alors qu'il s'entraînait dans son endroit secret ? :

« - Saito, il y a une chose que je voulais te demander.

- Oui ?

- Tout à l'heure, quand Kazama est venu. J'aimerai savoir comment tu savais qu'il était là. Nous étions quand même dans un coin reculé du quartier général et peu fréquenté.

- … Euh, hésita à répondre le capitaine de la troisième division, prit alors de court.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu passais là par le plus grand des hasards. »

Saito lâcha le vice-capitaine et se retourna. Il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir comme un couard, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui montrer son visage cramoisi. Comment lui avouer qu'il le regardait s'entraîner, qu'il aimait par-dessus voir ses enchaînements d'attaque dans le vide. Il savait pertinemment qu'Hijikata aimait être seul pour s'entraîner, et que c'était pour ça qu'il se mettait à l'abri des regards.

Saito sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Pas la peine d'en dire plus, Hijikata avait compris, il lui demanda alors :

« Pourquoi me regardais-tu Saïto ? Et d'ailleurs je trouve ton comportement envers moi de plus en plus étrange. »

Saito se retourna à cette annonce et s'inclina à genoux devant son vice-capitaine qui en resta pantois :

« Mes plus plates excuses, vice-capitaine. Je ne tenais pas à vous perturber pendant votre entraînement, je voulais simplement regarder. Mais si cela vous dérange tant, je ne le referai plus, et je suis prêt à accepter une punition pour m'être montré aussi impudent. »

Hijikata ne sut quoi répondre, il n'en voulait pas vraiment à Saito de le regarder s'entraîner. Vraiment, son comportement était plus que bizarre, Hijikata eut du mal à croire pendant quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait là de l'un de ses meilleurs guerriers. Il allait lui répondre qu'il n'avait aucune intention de le punir quand soudain, il se retourna de nouveau vers le puit, pris d'une nouvelle nausée plus violente qui cette fois lui fit enfin rendre son contenu gastrique. Cet effort lui fit perdre un peu l'équilibre sur ses jambes. Saito se releva en vitesse pour le soutenir à la force de ses deux bras, oubliant sa blessure. Il poussa un léger gémissement quand il sentit une douleur dans son bras gauche. Hijikata s'en rendit compte et se dégagea de lui. Agenouillés l'un devant l'autre, Saito se tenait son bras blessé et Hijikata vint mettre sa main dessus :

« - Fais attention à toi Saïto.

- Vice-capitaine, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Occupez-vous de vous, vous êtes plus mal en point.

- Agh, gémit Hijikata en se tenant le ventre, j'ai encore mal, mais ce n'est pas une indigestion qui va m'abattre. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas bien grave.

-Vice-capitaine, vous devriez retourner à votre chambre. Peut-être qu'avec le sommeil, la douleur passera. Je vais vous apporter une cuvette au cas où vous auriez encore ce genre de problème.

- Merci Saito. Je vais me débrouiller, ne te donne pas tant de mal.

- Non, laissez-moi vous aider. »

Saito aida donc son vice-capitaine à revenir tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre, ne le secouant pas trop pour épargner son estomac déjà bien chamboulé. Bien qu'il fasse bien une tête de moins qu'Hijikata et qu'il soit aussi plus léger, il soutenait quasiment tout son poids. Hijikata se sentait faible comme jamais, encore pire que les jours où il avait eu droit à un entraînement spécial et intensif à l'époque. Bon sang, il n'avait jamais été malade comme un chien de la sorte. Pourtant, alors qu'il avait la tête contre l'épaule de Saito, il pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée du jeune capitaine. Hijikata pensa que c'était du à l'effort et voulut se soutenir lui-même, mais Saito gardait son emprise bien ferme, ne lâchant pas l'affaire. Hijikata n'eut d'autres choix que d'accepter son aide et laissa tomber sa tête contre la clavicule de son frère d'arme. Et là, il entendit comme des battements rapides. Le samourai ne comprit pas de suite qu'il s'agissait pas des battements du cœur de Saito. Levant un instant ses yeux violets, Il aperçut les joues rougies du capitaine, et Hijikata compris :

« - _C'était donc ça_, pensa Hijikata.

- Vice-capitaine, nous arrivons.

- Merci Saïto. »

Saito relâcha son emprise, mais Hijikata garda la même posture pour autant. La tête toujours contre la clavicule de Saito, il se plaisait à écouter les battements rapides et réguliers de son cœur. Saito en blêmit mais ne bougea pas pour autant, voulant profiter de contact. Cette douce atmosphère fut cependant troublé par… :

« Oh mais quelle horreur ! Vraiment, il faudra que j'en parle au capitaine. »

Il s'agissait bien sûr de Kashitarô Itô, le conseiller de guerre qui avait la sale manie de penser à voix haute, et aussi, vous l'aurez compris, l'art en la matière pour ce qui est de pourrir les ambiances. Toujours est-il qu'en l'apercevant au coin de l'allée, Hijikata se releva précipitamment et prit un air le plus "normal" possible. Itô passa devant eux en marmonnant :

« - Que se passe-il, Itô-san ? Demanda Hijikata. Y a t il encore quelque chose qui vous déplait dans le Shinsengumi ?

- Quelque chose qui me déplait ? Engendra Itô avec sa grosse voix de tapette. Non mais vous vous rendez compte de l'humiliation que je viens de vivre.

- Expliquez-vous voyons.

- Je jouais une partie de go avec ce cher Inoue. Il va sans dire que c'est bien sûr moi qui dominait la partie. Et lui a subitement été pris de nausées pour finalement rendre sur le damier. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Cette substance dégoûtante a failli atteindre mes vêtements. Même sans y avoir touché, je me sens sale. Et ne comptez plus sur moi pour toucher à ce damier, même une fois nettoyé. Vous comprenez à présent… Hijikata-kun, vous sentez-vous bien ? »

Ce n'est pas pour ainsi dire, mais le discours d'Itô avait ravivé de plus belle les douleurs du vice-capitaine. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le récit ou Itô lui-même qui lui donnait envie de gerber, toujours est-il qu'il se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'endroit quitté quelque instant plus tôt. Saito le suivit à la trace après avoir brièvement salué Itô qui ronchonna. C'était là sa deuxième humiliation de la journée.

\***********/

¹ Shimabara est un des quartiers de plaisirs de Kyoto


	5. Nuit d'insomnie

**Chapitre 5** : Nuit d'insomnie

Merci encore à tous ceux qui me laisse des commentaires : Niacy et Sakura. Voilà déjà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. J'ai été bien inspirée, j'espère que ça continuer ainsi.

Bonne lecture

\*****************/

Banlieue de Kyoto, dans une demeure relativement aisée mais aussi à l'abri des regards indiscrets, vivait là une descendante d'une famille d'Oni. La jeune princesse regardait les étoiles dans le ciel de cette douce nuit, en pensant à l'homme dans son cœur. Penser à lui la faisait sourire de plus belle, quoi de plus normal pour une jeune fille de dix-sept ans ¹. Des papillons dans les yeux, elle n'entendit pas sa suivante approcher d'elle :

« - Princesse, l'interpella Kimigiku.

- Oh Kimigiku, belle nuit n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sen toute guillerette.

- Princesse, le vent a tourné, dit la shinobi le plus sérieusement du monde

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Sen à présent posée.

- Kazama et les autres ont quitté Kyoto ce soir.

- Oh, même mon cher et tendre Amagiri ? Questionna la jeune fille qui était repassée en mode "ado amoureuse"

- Princesse, cessez de tournez les yeux sur Kyûju Amagiri. Il est trop âgé pour vous, et Kazama est sans doute un meilleur choix.

- Non, je ne veux pas de cet enfant gâté, même si sa famille puissante. Moi je veux un homme à la fois mûr, viril, grand et musclé qui saura me protéger. De plus j'ai un faible pour les rouquins. Amagiri remplit toutes ces conditions à la fois, et en plus c'est un oni comme moi. C'est vraiment une chance inespérée. Vraiment, pourquoi s'éloigner ainsi de moi ?

- Je l'ignore, mais les circonstances de départ étaient suspectes. Kazama était ligoté et inconscient.

- Bien fait pour cet enfant gâté. Vraiment, Amagiri devrait le laisser tomber et venir à mes côtés.

- Princesse, m'écoutez-vous ? Demanda alors Kimigiku qui commençait à être dépassée par l'attitude puérile de sa maîtresse.

- L'important n'est pas de savoir pourquoi ils sont partis, mais s'ils vont revenir, dit alors Sen qui était redevenu sérieuse. La tempête n'aura pas lieu s'ils ne sont pas là. Kimigiku, continue de surveiller les mouvements du vent.

- A vos ordres.

- Amagiri, pourquoi restes-tu auprès de Kazama ? Ne suis-je pas plus belle et plus gentille que lui ? »

Sen venait de repasser en mode "ado amoureuse". Kimigiku sourit, sa maîtresse était vraiment dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle, en tant que shinobi, n'avait jamais eu ce genre de fabulation. Mais ce n'était pas grave, sa princesse le faisait pour deux.

\******************/

Il était plus de minuit dans le quartier général du Shinsengumi. Tous les soldats dormaient, à l'exception d'une unité spéciale cachée dans un coin reculé du temple Nishi-Honganji. Spéciale car les membres de cette unité, après avoir ingéré un médicament du nom d'ochimizu, étaient devenus des pseudo-oni, dit "rasetsu". Ils étaient capables de se régénérer plus rapidement que la normale, et cela aurait été une merveilleuse invention si ce médicament ne rendait pas fou et incontrôlable ceux qui le boivent. C'était pour cette raison que le leader de cette unité, qui n'était autre que Keisuke Yamanani, effectuait des recherches pour améliorer le médicament. Lui-même étant devenu un de ces rasetsu, il vivait la nuit et dormait le jour, se faisant passer pour mort aux yeux de tout le monde, hormis les supérieurs et Chizuru.

Yamanani, autrement appelé Sannan, aimait travailler dans le calme. Ce n'était pas toujours évident avec les rasetsu ratés qui poussaient des cris traversant les murs, mais cette nuit-là paraissait parfaitement paisible aux oreilles de l'ancien vice-capitaine… Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de… :

« - Sannan-san, ouvre-nous.

- Pitié, sauve-nous.

- Tu es notre dernier espoir. »

L'arrivée on ne plus tonitruante du trio comique qui à présent glapissait devant le porte de la soi-disant cachette. Sannan posa ses tubes et se retourna vers les supplications qui venaient de la porte fermée. Supplications qui avaient été suivies pas des bruits ressemblant à des nausées. Le rasetsu avait bien reconnu les voix, aussi n'hésita-il pas une seconde pour ouvrir la porte et tomber sur trois des capitaines du Shinsengumi, pliés en deux de douleur :

« Nagakura-kun ? Todô-kun ? Harada-kun ? Mais que vous arrive-il ? Demanda Sannan plus que surpris. »

Voyant Heisuke recracher de la bile, Sannan soupira et plaignit intérieurement Hijikata :

« - Je parie que vous revenez d'en ville où vous avez encore trop bu, déduit alors l'ex-vice-capitaine.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, nous ne sommes pas saoul.

- Nous avons été empoisonnés.

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, je veux vivre et aimer Chizuru, pleurnicha Heisuke.

- N'as-tu pas honte de dire ça alors que tu es un samourai ! Le réprimanda Shinpachi en lui filant une tape derrière la tête.

- Si Hijikata-san t'entendait, il te tuerait lui-même, continua Sanosuke.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? Qui vous a empoisonné ? Demanda Sannan.

- Chizuru, répondirent en cœur les malades.

- Yukimura-kun ? Sannan était plus que surpris.

- Beugh.

- Bon rentrez tous les trois, les invita Sannan avec un mouvement de recul à causes des nausées. Vous allez attirer l'attention vers cet endroit secret. »

Sannan fit donc rentrer le trio comique dans son atelier. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas s'effondrer par terre, se pliant en deux et gémissant. Sannan avait bien du mal à croire que ce soit la douce Chizuru qui les ait mis dans cet état. Cela dit, ils ne sentaient pas non plus l'alcool :

« - Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Demanda l'aîné.

- Sannan-san, n'avez-vous pas goûté au plat de Chizuru ce soir ?

- Je me souviens quand je suis venu chercher votre plateau, vous aviez tout mangé, se rappela Shinpachi.

- Oui, et vous remercierez Yukimura-kun pour ce bon repas.

- Beuh.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour apprécier cette horreur ?

- Cette atrocité n'a pu être préparée que par le démon en personne.

- Hé, c'est de ma Chizuru dont vous parlez là, dit Heisuke. D'ailleurs comment ça se fait qu'elle n'est pas malade elle ?

- Vous êtes tous les trois malades, mais pas elle, et moi non plus. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que c'est grâce à l'ochimizu que j'ai bu, déduit Sannan. Mon estomac doit plus résister à ce genre de chose. Pour Yukimura-kun, je n'ai pas d'explication pour le moment ².

- Peu importe le pourquoi du comment. Pour le moment ce qu'on veut, c'est que vous nous soignez.

- C'est vrai, avec toutes les expériences que vous faîtes, vous devez bien avoir quelque chose contre les nausées.

- Vous êtes pires qu'une femme enceinte, soupira le plus sage. Je n'ai que de l'ochimizu ici.

- Hé non ! Protestèrent ensemble les trois compères.

- Sinon, le gingembre est un excellent contre ce genre de problème, proposa Sannan. Et aussi… »

Sannan ne put finir sa phrase car les trois loufoques avaient déjà quitté les lieux pour se diriger vers la cuisine pour y picorer du gingembre. L'ex-vice-capitaine haussa les épaules et s'en retourna à ses expériences. Ces trois-là avaient vraiment l'air mal en point. Pour le coup, il était bien content d'avoir pris l'ochimizu.

\******************/

Dans la chambre du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, le vice-capitaine en question était là, allongé sur le coté sur son futon et plié en deux à cause de ses douleurs gastriques. De toute sa vie, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir passé une nuit aussi horrible. Lui qui fêtait ses trente ans cette année ³, il aurait sans doute un peu de mal à se remettre de cette nuit d'insomnie.

Il entendit quelqu'un entrer doucement dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas la force de regarder de qui il s'agissait, mais pas la peine, il avait deviné. Ces pas léger et cette démarche discrète ne pouvait appartenir qu'au capitaine de la troisième division, Hajime Saito, qui s'occupait de lui comme un vrai garde-malade :

« - Vice-capitaine, je vous ai apporté une bouillotte. La chaleur décontractera et calmera vos spasmes ventraux. Et aussi une cuvette si l'envie de rendre venait à revenir.

- Merci Saito. Tu peux aller te coucher maintenant, ça va aller.

- Non Vice-capitaine, je préfère rester. Je ne suis pas tranquille de vous savoir dans cet état… A moins que cela ne vous gène.

- Pas vraiment, mais tu dois être fatigué ?

- J'ai l'habitude de veiller, lui assura Saito. Et pour être franc, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

- D'accord d'accord, fais comme tu veux, abandonna Hijikata face à l'obstination de son subordonné. »

Saito ne l'avait pas quitté, supportant ses nausées, ses vomissements, et aussi sa mauvaise humeur contre Itô, contre Chizuru, contre son mal. Il l'avait soutenu physiquement et moralement, et c'est même lui qui l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre et qui maintenant était aux petits soins avec lui, alors qu'il était blessé et sans doute fatigué. Sa maladresse de la journée lui avait été vite oubliée, et Hijikata reconnaissait à nouveau l'homme parfait qu'il pouvait être. Son seul défaut était sans doute qu'il ne souriait pas assez, mais Saito avait reçu de la nature une beauté telle qu'on oubliait ce manque. Hijikata préférait se noyer dans ses yeux bleus saphir, plutôt que d'attendre un sourire. Ses lèvres qui ne laissaient échapper que des paroles censées, ces lèvres étaient précieuses. Hijikata se dit qu'il pourrait facilement les embrasser, car il savait maintenant les sentiments de Saito à son égard. Il n'avait jamais embrassé d'hommes, l'idée ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit, enfin quoi de plus normal pour un homme qui n'avait côtoyé que des femmes. Imaginer le faire avec Shinpachi, Harada voire Kondo ne lui disait franchement rien. Mais avec Saito, plus petit que lui, plus svelte aussi, et avec ses traits fins, l'idée ne le répugnait pas. Pourquoi hésitait-il alors que lui n'attendait probablement que ça ? Après tout, ses chances de mourir sur le champ de bataille étaient élevées. Sans doute n'aurait-il jamais l'occasion ou la possibilité de fonder une famille, alors en échange, pourquoi ne pas donner un peu de plaisir à l'un de ses meilleurs guerriers. Ca ne pouvait pas être si désagréable.

Hijikata se retourna sur sa couche pour faire face à Saito qui était à genoux à coté de lui. Le vice-capitaine leva son bras pour aller caresser le visage du jeune capitaine du dos de sa main. Ce dernier se raidit, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Puis Hijikata posa sa main sur les jambes de Saito et lu dit :

« Saito, je ne suis pas bien dans cette position. Ne voudrais-tu pas me prêter tes genoux ? »

Saïto rougit de plus belle et avait bien du mal à répondre. Hijikata sourit, ce qu'il pouvait être mignon, tout à la différence des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées, souvent du style excentriques et aguicheuses, Saito était tout l'inverse mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Complètement déboussolé par la proposition du vice-capitaine, il lui répondit en bégayant :

« N... Non… Enfin si je veux bien vous les prêter. »

Hijikata se redressa donc pour s'asseoir et permettre ainsi à Saito de se mettre à l'extrémité du futon. Sa maladresse était de retour et le vice-capitaine se retint de rire. Une fois que Saito fut en place, la tête baissée par honte de montrer son embarras, Hijikata, au lieu de se rallonger, prit le menton du jeune capitaine pour l'obliger à le regarder. Saito avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques et air innocent que le démon du Shinsengumi n'aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'aurait pas vu. Cet homme froid était littéralement devenu comme une jeune fille amoureuse, et ça plaisait de plus en plus au vice-capitaine qui n'hésita plus pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Saito écarquilla les yeux mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Voyant son manque de réaction, Hijikata ne se gêna pas pour lui donner un deuxième baiser plus intense cette fois. Saito ferma les yeux et commença à répondre à cet appel, quand soudain, Hijikata se recula d'un coup, les nausées lui reprenant de plus belle. Rien de telle que cette maudite indigestion pour gâcher cet instant si important. Hijikata était penché sur la cuvette, mais même si rien ne sortait, ses nausées étaient vraiment violentes. Saito interpréta mal cette réaction et se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ses émotions de prendre le dessus :

« Je… Je vous dégoûte tant que ça ? Demanda le jeune homme au bord de la crise »

C'était faux bien sûr, Hijikata reconnaissait que c'était même plutôt agréable. Avec Saito, le démon qu'il était avait l'impression de s'adoucir. Alors qu'il avait toujours pris les femmes de façon forte, se fichant s'il leur faisait mal ou non, avec Saito, il avait pour une fois envie de goûter à de la douceur. Etait-ce le plaisir de se sentir aimé qui lui donnait cette sensation ?

Des bruits dans son dos lui faisaient comprendre que Saito était en train de se lever. Surmontant ses nausées, Hijikata se retourna en vitesse et lui attrapa le poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir. Saito s'arrêta immédiatement, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Hijikata tira sur son poignet à l'aide de ses deux mains pour l'obliger à se rasseoir, ce que fit Saito sans pour autant se retourner. C'était comme s'il cherchait à cacher quelque chose :

« Saito, regarde-moi. »

Voyant qu'il n'effectuait pas le moindre geste, Hijikata retourna Saito d'un seul coup pour qu'il lui fasse face. Ce dernier baissait la tête et restait muet. Encore une fois, Hijikata lui releva la tête et fut stupéfait de voir quelques gouttes perler au coin de ses yeux. Par tous les Dieux, il n'avait jamais vu Saito pleurer. Son cœur devait être au bord de l'explosion pour en arriver là. Hijikata se dit qu'il était de son devoir de soigner ce cœur endolori, car en tant que vice-capitaine, il se devait de veiller au bien-être de ses guerriers. Sa nausée semblant passée, il essuya les yeux de son cadet et s'approcha pour l'embrasser à nouveau doucement. Ce dernier daigna enfin lui faire face pour lui parler :

« - Pourquoi ? Demanda alors le plus jeune.

- Tu n'aimes pas Saito ?

- Bien sûr que si. Vice-capitaine, je vous aime tant, mais vous…

- Je ne sais pas si je t'aime Saito, dit Hijikata en prenant les mains de son cadet. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour le moment. Mais ta présence m'est agréable, et te toucher et t'embrasser ne me répugne pas.

- Mais pourtant, quand vous m'avez embrassé…

- Ces maudites nausées sont dues à cette fichue indigestion, le coupa Hijikata. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as dégoûté. Et puis c'est moi qui ai voulu t'embrasser, et je ne le regrette pas.

- Vice-capitaine, comment avez-vous deviné que je… que je vous aimais ? Bégaya encore Saito.

- Certains signes ne trompent pas.

- Mais je suis un homme, et vous n'avez toujours côtoyé que des femmes. Pourquoi changer comme ça du jour au lendemain ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit Saito, je ne peux rien de promettre étant donné que ce domaine m'est étranger. Mais essayer de le découvrir avec toi ne me dérange pas, car ta présence à mes cotés m'est agréable tout autant qu'elle est indispensable.

- Je ne mérite pas tant d'éloge, dit Saito toujours aussi modeste.

- Mais toi Saito, accepterais-tu de prendre le risque d'avoir une relation avec moi, sachant que je ne peux rien te promettre pour le moment.

- Vice-capitaine, je vous aime tellement que je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous, déclara Saito en rougissant et en détournant la tête.

- Saito, dis-le moi encore, en me regardant cette fois. »

Saito regarda droit dans les prunelles violettes de son vice-capitaine. Hijikata se dit que jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette manière, ni même les femmes qu'il avait côtoyées autrefois. Il avait déjà vu cette expression dans le regard de sa sœur aînée quand elle avait rencontré son mari. C'était un regard rempli d'amour. Saito n'avait pas tant besoin de le dire finalement, car son regard traduisait tout, mais quand même :

« Je vous aime Vice-capitaine. »

Cette déclaration remplie de sincérité toucha le démon qu'il pouvait être. Au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment pouvoir un jour rendre la pareille à cet homme si méritant. Il avait vraiment envie d'essayer, aussi s'approcha-il encore une fois pour embrasser Saito de façon plus profonde, n'hésitant pas aller chercher sa langue en se frayant un passage à travers ses dents. Saito semblait timide mais répondit quand même à l'invitation de son vice-capitaine, passant les bras autour de son cou. Ses cordes vocales laissèrent échapper un petit gémissement. Gêné, Saito se retira vite fait pour mettre ses deux mains devant sa bouche. Hijikata rit avant de l'embrasser sur le front et d'attirer sa tête contre sa poitrine :

« - Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir, c'est normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction quand on éprouve du plaisir, tenta de le rassurer Hijikata.

- Mais… C'est si gênant.

- Je suis flatté de te faire autant d'effet avec un simple baiser, plaisanta le plus âgé en caressant les cheveux de l'homme contre lui.

- Vice-capitaine, arrêtez, geignit Saito en cachant sa tête dans la poitrine d'Hijikata

- Je te taquine, tu es tellement adorable, je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi.

- Est-ce que cela vous déplait ?

- Ca me change de ce que j'ai l'habitude de connaître, mais ça ne me déplait pas. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, la tête de Saito contre la poitrine d'Hijikata, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur, et Hijikata caressant la chevelure violette de Saito. Cette soirée aurait été des plus belle si les problèmes intestinaux d'Hijikata ne venaient pas sans cesse troubler leur harmonie. Quoique quand on y réfléchit, c'était grâce à ces troubles qu'il avait pu découvrir le secret de Saito créer cette atmosphère. Au final, il fallait plutôt penser à remercier Chizuru plutôt que de songer l'étrangler comme ça avait été le projet d'Hijikata quand il avait commencé à avoir des nausées :

« - Saito, je voulais que tu me prêtes tes genoux, mais tu as besoin de te reposer aussi. Ne voudrais-tu pas me prêter ton bras à la place ?

- Mon bras ? Demanda Hajime qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oui, ma tête sur ton bras, comme ça tu peux t'allonger et dormir.

- Vous voulez dire… dormir avec vous ? Saito rougissait de plus belle.

- A moins que cela ne te gène. Tu trouves peut-être que c'est trop tôt ?

- N… Non, d'accord, mais je suis encore habillé.

- Tu n'as qu'à emprunter un de mes kimonos de nuit.

- D'accord, mais… Ne regardez pas. »

Cette fois c'était confirmé, le Saito amoureux était vraiment timide. Bon, au naturel, il était aussi du genre pudique, c'est pourquoi il ne laissait jamais son kimono à moitié ouvert comme Sôji, Shinpachi ou Harada. Hijikata ne voulant pas le gêner davantage n'insista pas. Après tout il aurait bien le temps de le voir plus dévêtu plus tard. Il s'allongea sur le futon et regarda du coté opposé tandis que Saito se changeait. Les affaires d'Hijikata étaient un peu trop grandes pour lui, mais ça irait pour cette nuit. Le brun se décala pour lui faire de la place, Saïto s'allongea et offrit son bras droit à Hijikata pour que ce dernier puisse y déposer sa tête. Son autre bras posé sur le futon, le brun mis sa main dessus. L'homme aux yeux bleus osa approcher son visage pour réclamer un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir, faveur que lui accorda sans problème Hijikata.

La fatigue de la journée les surplombant soudainement, ils s'endormirent très vite.

\*******************/

Il était tard quand le trio d'oni arriva dans une ferme appartenant au clan Satsuma. Cette campagne située à proximité de Kyoto était l'endroit idéal pour se faire oublier, et Amagiri espérait aussi profiter de cette retraite pour raisonner un peu Kazama. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient, poings et pieds liés. Amagiri avait préféré enlever le bâillon le temps du voyage, de peur qu'il ne s'étouffe. Après tout, il aurait eu bien le temps de le remettre s'il venait à se réveiller.

Malgré ses coups, le rouquin ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Kazama était son petit protégé, il savait des choses sur lui que d'autres ignoraient, dont un secret qu'il était le seul à connaître. Amagiri connaissait Kazama depuis qu'il était enfant, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. La faute au destin, aux circonstances, car Kazama avait commencé à changer suite à un évènement. Amagiri avait toujours pensé qu'il était le seul qui pouvait le comprendre, et la vérité était que ce n'était pas la famille de Kazama qui l'avait convié à veiller sur lui mais lui qui avait demandé à le suivre. Kazama ne l'aurait jamais voulu, c'est pour celà qu'il lui avait menti, à Shiranui aussi car ce dernier ne savait pas tenir sa langue de toute façon. D'ailleurs pourquoi ils l'avaient emmené celui-là ?

La ferme était comme un refuge pour le clan Satsuma, une couverture en cas de besoin. Elle se composait seulement d'une petite maisonnette et d'une grange. Amagiri fit signe à Shiranui de rentrer dans la maison :

« - Et lui ? Demanda le tireur en désignant Kazama.

- Je vais l'attacher dans la grange. Il ne fait pas si froid à cette période de l'année.

- C'est quand même sadique.

- Il doit comprendre que je serai sans pitié avec lui tant qu'il ne changera pas de comportement. »

Shiranui n'insista pas à rentra en premier dans la maison, tout en se vantant de choisir la chambre qu'il occuperait en premier. Amagiri, quant à lui, porta Kazama jusque dans la grange. Il arrangea un tas de paille pour l'installer, et prit quand même la précaution de relier ses poignets déjà ligotés à une poutre. L'endroit étant isolé, il ne lui remit pas le bâillon, prenant sans doute le risque d'être réveillé par ses cris le lendemain. Mais pour le moment, Kazama dormait profondément, Amagiri lui mit quand même son haori dessus de peur qu'il ait froid. Encore une fois, il lui caressa son visage du dos de la main avant de quitter la grange.

\**************/

¹ Là non plus, je ne connais pas l'âge de Sen, je suppose seulement.

² Je rappelle qu'à ce moment là, personne ne sait encore que Chizuru est une Oni

³ Nous sommes en mille huit cent soixante cinq, et Hijikata est né en mille huit cent trente cinq

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous vous demandez quel est l'intérêt du passage où le trio comique rend visite à Sannan, et bien il y en a aucun, je l'ai juste écrit pour le fun. Mais si vous trouvez ça lourd, faîtes-moi le savoir et je me restreindrais sur ce genre de scénette.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	6. Matinée Difficile

**Chapitre 6 :** Matinée Difficile

Ce chapitre est toujours la suite directe des autres. Donc nous sommes toujours en 1865 et entre les épisodes sept et huit de la saison un. J'espère que ça ne donne pas trop l'impression que ça avance lentement.

Bonne Lecture

\***************/

Ce matin encore, Okita se réveilla en sueur. Il soupira alors qu'il savait qu'il devrait étendre son futon pour l'aérer, tout ça à l'abri des regards. Son estomac gargouilla, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir. Kondo non plus sans doute, il faudra qu'il aille le voir pour le remercier, et s'excuser encore d'avoir menacé de le trancher. Pour en arriver à faire ça à Kondo, il devait vraiment être au plus mal.

Alors qu'il s'habillait et refaisait sa coiffure similaire à celle du capitaine du Shinsengumi, il entendit une voix de derrière la porte coulissante :

« Okita-san, C'est Yamazaki, je viens vous faire mon rapport. »

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il avait demandé à l'espion du Shinsengumi de surveiller le petit manège entre Hijikata et Hajime. Ca lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit. Kondo lui ayant redonné espoir en lui rappelant le passé de coureur de jupon d'Hijikata, il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment à s'en faire. Okita se souvenait parfaitement que des fois, quand sa sœur le confiait à Kondo, et que Kondo le confiait à Hijikata, il avait souvent attendu des heures à jouer avec un bâton en guise de katana le temps qu'Hijikata finissent ses affaires avec ses femmes. Okita lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi il allait autant voir les femmes, et ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il comprendrait en grandissant. Mais seulement voilà, Sôji avait atteint l'âge adulte, et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Pourrait-il comprendre un jour de toute façon, lui qui était tombé amoureux d'un homme ? Arrangeant vite fait sa tenue, il donna son accord à Yamazaki pour entrer dans sa chambre :

« - Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, dit le shinobi en refermant la porte derrière lui, mais j'ai des nouvelles dans ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Parle, je t'écoute.

- Le vice-capitaine Hijikata-san et le capitaine du troisième escadron Saito-san ont une liaison, affirma de but en blanc Yamazaki, ce qui laissa Sôji perplexe.

- Une liaison ? Explique-toi, qu'entends-tu par liaison ?

- Une liaison amoureuse. Même si je pense qu'elle sera discrète, ils partagent bien ce genre de relation.

- Mais… C'est impossible, depuis quand ? Et comment cela se fait-il, Hijikata-san n'est pas de ce bord.

- Pour tout vous dire, leur relation a débuté cette nuit. Il est vrai qu'Hijikata-san n'a jusqu'alors côtoyé que des femmes, mais il a dit qu'essayer l'autre bord avec Saito-san ne le répugnait pas.

- Essayer ? Hajime-kun n'a pas à être un objet de test pour Hijikata-san ? S'énerva alors Okita

- Saito-san est très amoureux du vice-capitaine, il a dit lui-même qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Hajime-kun ne mérite pas ça, rétorqua Sôji en tapant de son poing sur le tatami.

- Je ne fais que vous faire mon rapport, Okita-san.

- Es-tu sûr de tes sources, Susumu-kun ? Ont-il vraiment une relation ?

- Mes sources sont on ne peut plus sûre. Si vous considérez que s'embrasser et dormir ensemble sont des éléments nécessaires pour supposer à une relation amoureuse, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est le cas.

- Bon sang, fais chier.

- Sur ce je vais vous laisser Okita-san. »

Yamazaki salua le capitaine et quitta la chambre. En tant qu'espion, il ne faisait que retransmettre les informations qu'il avait récoltées et se moquait pas mal des ressentiments que cela pouvait engendrer. Tel était le travail d'espion.

Dans la chambre, Okita restait assis là, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Hajime, son Hajime avait une relation avec un autre. Une relation incertaine en plus. Kondo avait raison, Hajime aime sincèrement Hijikata, c'est pourquoi il accepte cette situation :

« Ce n'est pas juste. Vraiment, moi qui ai tant à te donner Hajime-kun, pourquoi avoir choisi ce démon d'Hijikata. Qu'a-t'il de plus que moi ? »

Okita prit son katana et le serra fort dans son poing. Comme il avait pensé, des envies de meurtres lui venaient alors qu'il imaginait Hijikata et Saito s'embrasser et dormir ensemble. Il aurait sans hésiter tranché une simple recrue, mais là, il ne pourrait jamais tuer Hijikata. Cela ne l'avancerait à rien et lui attirerait les foudres de Kondo et de son bien-aimé :

« Ah oui, tu le préfères à moi ? Attends un peu Hajime-kun, je jure de t'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai dit que je ne renoncerai pas à toi, et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Une quinte de toux le ramena à la réalité. Voyant encore une fois sa main ensanglée, il se dit finalement que de toute façon, il n'aurait peut-être pas la force de combler Hajime. Sachant en plus qu'il allait mourir de cette maladie, pourquoi infliger à Saito la peine de perdre un être cher ? Le désespoir reprit le dessus sur la détermination, et Okita se rallongea sur son futon, espérant que son heure était peut-être déjà venue.

\******************/

Kazama ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il était mal installé, quelque chose qui piquait le visage, il sentait comme une douleur au niveau de sa nuque et ses poignets étaient endoloris. D'ailleurs il avait bien du mal à les bouger, ses jambes aussi. Ouvrant ses yeux rouges, il constata qu'il n'était pas dans un lit mais sur un tas de paille à même le sol. En se redressant, il constata que ses mouvements étaient limités car il avait les poignets et les chevilles liés. Il pesta, qui diable avait osé lui faire ça à lui ?

Il réfléchit pour se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé quand il était encore conscient. Cet haori à coté de lui, c'était celui d'Amagiri ! Oui, il se souvenait, il s'était disputé avec Amagiri qui l'avait lâchement frappé alors qu'il était désarmé. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il l'avait un peu provoqué aussi, mais quand même ! Pourquoi devait-il toujours se mettre en travers de sa route ?

Kazama tenta de se défaire de ses liens, mais rien à faire, celui qui l'avait ligoté avait bien serré les nœuds, tant et si bien qu'il en laissait des marques sur sa peau et lui coupait la circulation :

« Attends un peu pour voir, Toshizô Hijikata. N'espère pas m'oublier car je me ferai un plaisir de te rappeler que j'existe pour m'emparer de ta vie, dans tous les sens du terme. Attends un peu que je me défasse de ce pétrin. Attends un peu. »

Kazama continuait en vain de gigoter ses bras pour se libérer. Son obstination était telle qu'il s'en blessait les poignets sans pour autant parvenir à se détacher. Dans son discours dément à l'égard d'Hijikata, il n'entendit pas la porte de la grange s'ouvrir :

« - Tu es réveillé ? Demanda Amagiri qui s'approcha de son protégé. Cesse donc de t'obstiner à vouloir te libérer. Tu n'arriveras qu'à te faire mal.

- Amagiri, enfoiré, détache-moi sur le champ. Dépêche-toi.

- Il semble ce soit trop tôt.

- Relâche-moi, dit Kazama qui tentait à nouveau de se libérer, j'ai des choses à faire. Toshizô Hijikata, je dois y aller. Allez relâche-moi. »

Kazama avait dit cette dernière phrase en criant. Amagiri s'était alors approché pour lever la main, comme s'il allait le frapper à nouveau. L'oni avait alors levé les bras pour se protéger, mais aucun coup ne vint :

« - Si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais vraiment finir par te corriger, dit Amagiri. Et crois-moi que ça ne m'enchante pas, alors j'aimerai que tu restes tranquille et que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Que veux-tu ? Et où sommes-nous ?

- Nous ne sommes plus à Kyoto.

- Tu as osé m'emmener loin du Shinsengumi ? S'énerva le blond.

- Shinsengumi ! Tu n'as que ça à la bouche Kazama, c'est mauvais, n'oublie pas ton premier objectif, celui de récupérer ta fiancée.

- Ma fameuse fiancée n'est-elle pas justement au Shinsengumi ? Et mon objectif n'est-il pas de la récupérer pour l'épouser ?

- Mais pourtant, tu ne souhaites pas te marier, n'est-ce pas ? Chizuru Yukimura ne t'intéresse nullement, je l'ai remarqué. Ne me mens pas.

- Qui serait intéressé par cette gamine ? Maugréa Kazama.

- Et malgré cela, tu vas toujours voir le Shinsengumi.

- Parce que je dois la ramener, c'est comme ça, ma famille a décidé de ma vie à ma place. Que puis-je faire d'autre moi ?

- C'est faux, objectiva Amagiri. Depuis que tu as quitté ton domaine, tu agis uniquement selon tes envies. La seule chose qui te pousse à aller voir ce groupe d'humain, ce n'est pas la fille Yukimura mais leur leader Toshizô Hijikata.

- …

- Toi Kazama qui détestes les humains depuis si longtemps, depuis cet évènement, je me demande ce qui a bien pu t'arriver, ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu changes ainsi d'avis.

- Je déteste toujours autant ces maudits humains. C'est juste que cet Hijikata a l'air différend. Il m'intrigue, c'est tout.

- Je crois que c'est plus que ça. Il ne fait pas que t'intriguer, il te perturbe. Son existence a déjà bien commencé à t'ensorceler, je me dois d'arrêter ça. En t'éloignant de lui, j'espère que la raison va te revenir. Comprends que si j'ai été si dur, c'est pour ton bien au final. Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas envie de te marier, mais ne vas pas envenimer les choses avec une histoire improbable.

- Une histoire improbable ? Tu te moques de moi ? J'ai juste été intrigué par sa force. Il n'est pas mauvais pour un humain, il arrive à me tenir tête à moi qui suis un oni. Je voulais donc simplement le laisser penser qu'il est bon et le tuer à ce moment-là pour lui montrer qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un misérable humain.

- Kazama, ce que tu peux être naïf. Mais bon, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un fils de bonne famille ne comprenne rien à la vie.

- Comment, ose m'insulter encore ! Dit Kazama cette fois bien énervé et qui recommençait à gigoter pour se libérer. Et détache-moi à la fin, ces liens me font mal.

- Je te libère les chevilles pour que tu puisses bouger un peu. Mais n'espère pas sortir d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas fais une croix sur Toshizô Hijikata. Oublie-le, oublie son existence, oublie le Shinsengumi.

- Et pourquoi je devrais faire ça d'abord ?

- Je te l'ai dit, cet Hijikata te perturbe. Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de le tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait sinon. Et s'il venait à mourir, j'ai l'impression que ce sera encore pire. Tu n'en as peut-être pas encore conscience, mais tu t'es entiché de lui, or tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne te force pas à aimer la fille Yukimura, mais tache au moins de na pas compliquer les choses avec une relation impossible. Oublie-le. »

Sur ce, Amagiri libéra les chevilles de Kazama et tourna les talons pour sortir de la grange. Kazama était limité dans un champ de deux mètres à peine, aussi il ne pouvait pas poursuivre Amagiri qui avait déjà atteint la porte :

« - Attends, ne me laisse pas ici.

- Tu resteras là jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes tes esprits, annonça Amagiri toujours aussi calme. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de cadeau. Assieds-toi et réfléchis un peu à ta situation, je viendrai t'apporter à manger plus tard.

- Enfoiré, toi aussi tu veux décider de ma vie ! Toi, ma famille, vous n'en avez pas assez de me contrôler ? J'ai le droit de m'intéresser à qui je veux, laisse-moi enfermer autant que tu veux, ça n'y changera rien. Tu verras, je ne laisserai plus personne décider pour moi. Et je trouverai un moyen de me sortir de là et de revenir au Shinsengumi. Il n'y a plus que Toshizô Hijikata qui compte pour moi. Tout le reste je m'en fiche. Allez tous mourir, toi, père, mère, mourrez tous. »

Le monologue de Kazama n'en finissait jamais, et il devenait de plus en plus violent et incohérent. Aussi Amagiri laissa Kazama et referma la grange derrière lui. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la maisonnette, il entendait encore Kazama crier son désarroi. Son idée de l'éloigner du Shinsengumi ne semblait pas fonctionner, mais au contraire elle animait encore plus les sentiments de Kazama envers cet Hijikata. Il espérait vraiment qu'à force de séquestration, avec le temps, il finirait par l'oublier.

\***************/

Au quartier général du Shinsengumi, dans la chambre du Vice-capitaine, Toshizô Hijikata s'éveillait doucement. Bien qu'il ait passé une nuit difficile, il devait reconnaître que dormir près de Saito était agréable. Saito avait une respiration lente qui l'avait bercé, et son visage paisible endormi aurait adouci n'importe quel démon, dont lui. Alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, Hijikata tendit son bras pour enlacer la taille fine de Saito, mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ébloui par la luminosité du jour. Saito n'était plus allongé à coté de lui. Entendant des bruits dans sa chambre, il tourna ses yeux ensommeillés et vit son compagnon de nuit qui finissait d'arranger son kimono :

« - Je te pensais plus romantique, dit Hijikata. N'avais-tu pas envie de rester un peu plus avec moi pour notre première nuit ?

- Vice-capitaine, je vous ai réveillé ? Mes plus plates excuses.

- Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Mais j'aurai aimé te tenir encore dans mes bras.

- C'est que… j'ai pensé retourner dans ma chambre pour ne pas que l'on se pose des questions. Si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que j'ai dormi avec vous, j'ai peur qu'il y ait des rumeurs à votre sujet. Je ne veux pas bafouer votre dignité.

- Tu es très consciencieux, je suis touché que tu penses ainsi à moi. Saito, approche-toi. »

Saito vint se mettre à genoux à coté du futon d'Hijikata. Ce dernier se releva sur sa couche et alla embrasser ses lèvres. Il n'avait plus aucune hésitation à le faire, trouvant les lèvres de Saito douces et fraîches. Saito réclamant un deuxième baiser, il répondit à sa demande avant de le prendre dans ses bras :

« Reste encore un peu, demanda Hijikata »

Saito posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vice-capitaine et resserra son étreinte. Il avait eu peur que la nuit dernière ne soit qu'un doux rêve, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Même si Hijikata ne lui avait rien promis, il était plus que comblé :

« -Vice-capitaine…

- Pardonne-moi de t'imposer mes désirs égoïstes. Si tu veux vraiment partir, je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

- Non, je veux rester avec vous, dit Saito en refermant encore sur ses bras autour de la taille d'Hijikata.

- Alors reste encore un peu. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hijikata embrasse la chevelure de Saito et lui sonne la possibilité de s'éclipser discrètement. Saito s'inclina devant son supérieur et quitta la chambre. Hijikata se rallongea un peu sur son futon, fatigué à cause de son manque de sommeil. Le départ de Saito avait laissé comme un vide, et il s'impatientait déjà de la prochaine nuit où il pourrait le tenir dans ses bras et humer son odeur.

\*****************/

Chizuru se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle avait bien dormi et rêvé d'Heisuke. Quoi de plus merveilleux pour une jeune fille que le fait d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour. Cela dit, son nouveau bonheur ne devait pas la distraire de ses tâches quotidiennes. En général, à cette heure-ci, elle aidait au repas et à préparer les plateaux à mettre en place dans la salle commune. Enfilant son déguisement d'homme, elle arrangea son futon et sortit dans l'allée. Une douce odeur s'échappait déjà de la cuisine, mais la tentation était trop forte pour la jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge. Ecoutant son cœur plus que sa raison, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son cher et tendre. Elle voulait juste avoir le plaisir de le regarder dormir, persuadée qu'il ressemblait à un ange au visage d'enfant. Malheureusement pour elle, sa vision idyllique fut bien vite brisée quand elle fit doucement glisser la porte coulissante de la chambre du jeune capitaine. Heisuke était bien là, mais pas seul. Aurait-elle été moins choquée s'il avait dormi avec d'autres femmes ? Mais là, Heisuke se servait de la poitrine d'Harada en guise d'oreiller, et Nagakura l'enlaçait comme s'il s'agissait d'un nounours. Malgré le cri de stupeur de Chizuru, le trio ne se réveilla pas, la fatigue était sans doute trop grande. Mais qu'avait-il pu faire toute la nuit pour être autant fatigués, et pour finir dans une telle position au petit matin ? Chizuru rougit, elle n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, mais quand il s'agissait de son Heisuke, elle ne pouvait y croire :

« Pardon de vous avoir dérangés. »

Refermant la porte dans un claquement qui fit émerger nos trois protagonistes, Chizuru courut dans la cuisine, ne se souciant plus de ce qui pouvait l'entourer, et bousculant Hijikata au passage. Cela n'arrêta pas sa course pour autant :

« Hé toi, l'interpella Hijikata, on ne t'a pas appris à t'excuser quand tu bouscules quelqu'un ? Hé, reviens ici. Bon sang, elle prend de plus en plus de liberté je trouve. »

Chizuru arriva à la cuisine où Saito était déjà en train de préparer le repas. Ce matin, c'était au tour d'Okita et Saito, mais Saito était seul pour le moment. Ce n'était pourtant pas le style du capitaine de la première division de traîner au lit. Chizuru refoula ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas montrer son désarroi au rigide capitaine :

« - Bonjour Saito-san, s'inclina respectueusement la jeune fille.

- Yukimura ? Bon sang, que fait Sôji ?

- Je vais vous aider à préparer le repas.

- Merci, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre le capitaine et le vice-capitaine. »

Saito étant en train de préparer les légumes, Chizuru commença à faire cuire le riz et à préparer les plateaux. Elle travaillait lentement et maladroitement, toujours pas remise de ce qu'elle avait vu. Le capitaine du troisième escadron ne l'avait pas remarquée, alors qu'en général il voyait tout. Il faut dire que même s'il affichait son air habituel sérieux et taciturne, à l'intérieur, il était sur son petit nuage. Ce n'est quand Chizuru cassa une tasse qu'il revint à la réalité :

« - Yukimura ?

- Veuillez m'excusez, s'excusa Chizuru qui s'apprêtait ramasser les débris.

- Attends, tu vas te couper… Yukimura, tout va bien ? »

Chizuru ne put davantage retenir son émotion et s'effondra en larmes devant Saito. Ce dernier était complètement désemparé, il ne savait pas consoler une fille lui, que devait-il faire ? Il lui prit ses épaules et Chizuru se réfugia dans ses bras. Saito se sentait mal à l'aise de tenir une fille dans ses bras, même de façon tout à fait amicale, il voyait ça comme une trahison envers son vice-capitaine. Aussi se raidit-il et ne fit plus un seul geste, espérant que le tourment de la jeune fille passerait vite, seulement voilà :

« - Chizuru, dit Hijikata qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, je te demanderai d'être plus respectueuse… Saito ? Pourquoi Chizuru est-elle dans tes bras ?

- Euh, c'est un malentendu, tenta de se justifier l'homme aux yeux bleus, moi non plus je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ?

- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Kondo qui lui aussi se ramena dans la cuisine, bien dormis ? Yukimura-kun ? Que t'arrive-il ?

- Je… je… Essaya de dire la jeune fille en pleurs

- Commence par enlever ta tête du kimono de Saito avant de parler. Allez sors-toi de là ! Gronda Hijikata.

- Toshi, sois plus délicat avec une fille en pleurs. Tiens Yukimura-kun, un mouchoir.

- Merci, dit Chizuru en prenant le mouchoir que lui tendait le capitaine du Shinsengumi

- Bonjour tout le monde, sala Shinpachi qui lui aussi venait d'arriver.

- Ca sent rudement bon… Ouah, Chizuru est dans la cuisine ! s'exclama Sanosuke qui suivait son ami.

- Ouah, danger suprême.

- Taisez-vous tous les deux, gronda Kondo

- Harada-san, Nagakura-san… Dit timidement Chizuru à la vue de ceux qui avaient passé la nuit avec son Heisuke.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes les vieux ? Demanda Heisuke qui lui aussi venait d'arriver. Vous embarrassez encore Chizuru… Chizuru, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Heisuke-kun, rougit de plus belle la jeune fille, ne fais pas l'innocent. »

La jeune fille passa à travers tout le monde, bousculant encore Hijikata et s'enfuit. Ce dernier se retourna cette fois-ci vers Heisuke et lui adressa un regard mauvais. Le capitaine de la huitième division fit un pas en arrière avec un air franchement effrayé. Le vice-capitaine en mode démon même sans ochimizu était vraiment flippant, alors qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le visait à lui :

« - Toshi, calme-toi, tenta d'apaiser Kondo.

- C'est vrai ça, je n'ai rien fait moi, plaida Heisuke.

- Chizuru et toi, vous formez bien un petit couple non ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi elle s'est retrouvée dans les bras de mon Saito ?

- De votre Saito ? Relevèrent ensemble Shinpachi et Sanosuke.

- Vice-capitaine… Saito rougissait lui aussi.

- Chizuru dans les bras d'un autre ? S'indigna Heisuke.

- Toshi, que diable racontes-tu ?

- Bon sang, Saito, explique-moi en détails ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ne cherchez pas à changer de sujet, dit le lancier.

- C'est vrai, vous avez bien dit "votre Saito" ? Renchérit Shinpachi.

- Il y a encore du favoritisme dans l'air.

- Vous deux ça suffit, notre problème actuellement concerne Yukimura-kun.

- Ma Chizuru… Pleurnicha Heisuke.

- Toi tais-toi, surtout que tout ça semble être de ta faute. Saito, nous t'écoutons.

- Yukimura est venue dans la cuisine ce matin pour m'aider à préparer le repas, commença le capitaine du troisième escadron.

- Et tu l'as laissée faire ? Réagit immédiatement Sanosuke.

- Tu veux nous tuer ?

- Si tu es suicidaire Saito, c'est ton problème, mais ne nous emporte pas avec toi.

- Mais… balbutia Saito qui ne comprenait pas, lui n'ayant pas goûté au plat de leur protégée.

- Vous deux, arrêtez d'interrompre tout le temps, réprimanda encore Kondo qui avait bien du mal à se faire entendre.

- Pour le coup, ils n'ont pas vraiment torts, enchérit Hijikata.

- Toshi, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de la nuit horrible que nous venons de passer à cause de son repas.

- J'ai cru passer l'arme à gauche.

- Quelle pire honte pour un samourai que de mourir des suites d'une indigestion.

- Je suis sûr que le problème ne venait pas de Chizuru, se risqua à justifier Heisuke. On a du acheter des aliments pas frais, arrêtez de toujours l'incriminer.

- Ne nous éloignons pas du sujet, dit Kondo qui sentait que ça partait à la dérive. Saito-kun, continue je te prie

- Et bien, Yukimura a cassé une tasse à thé. Je lui ai demandée si tout allait bien et là, elle s'est mise à pleurer et à se jeter dans mes bras sans explications. Le Vice-capitaine est arrivé sur ces entrefaits, et j'avoue moi-même ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive et pourquoi elle a fait ça.

- Et bien pour cela, il faudrait savoir ce qui a bien pu la perturber avant qu'elle n'arrive dans la cuisine. Des suggestions ?

- Passons en revue sa bousculade sans excuses dans l'allée, grommela Hijikata.

- Elle devait déjà être perturbée à ce moment-là, remontons plus haut.

- A mon avis, elle s'est d'abord levée… Pensa Heisuke.

- Puis choisie sa petite culotte pour la journée, le coupa Shinpachi.

- Ouah, Shinpat-san, ne dis pas des choses pareilles.

- N'ayant jamais vu de petites culottes sur nos étendoirs, moi j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle mettait des sous-vêtements d'homme.

- Heisuke, on compte sur toi pour lever le voile sur ce mystère, déclara Shinpachi en faisant une accolade au jeune homme.

- Même pas en rêve.

- Hum, justement, peut-être est-elle contrariée de porter des sous-vêtements d'homme alors qu'elle est une femme, déduit Kondo.

- Hé, ce n'est pas un okiya ici ¹, objectiva Hijikata, c'est le quartier général du Shinsengumi.

- Chizuru n'est pas comme ça, elle ne se mettrait pas dans un tel état pour des sous-vêtements. Elle s'en est bien accommodée jusqu'ici. C'est autre chose à mon avis.

- Elle a dit "Heisuke, ne fais pas l'innocent". Tu es forcément le responsable de tout ce bazar Heisuke. En attendant l'enquête sur ce qui a bien pu se passer, prépare-toi à des sanctions.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

- L'enquête ?

- Demandons ça à un professionnel. Yamazaki.

- Oui ! Répondit directement le shinobi.

- Ouah, mais d'où tu sors toi ? Fit Shinpachi surpris, tu n'étais pas là il y a une minute.

- Tu es apparu d'un seul coup, ajouta Sano tout aussi surpris que son compère.

- C'est la moindre des choses pour l'espion du Shinsengumi.

- Cette réplique ne t'appartient pas ².

- Yamazaki, je voudrais que tu découvres quel est le problème de Chizuru. Puis dis-lui qu'elle est convoquée dans la salle de réunion à dix heures, dit Hijikata.

- Bien !

- Ne soyez pas dur avec elle, pleurnicha encore Heisuke très inquiet pour sa dulcinée.

- Toi tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de ton sort

- Allez, oublions ça pour le moment et allons manger, annonça Kondo.

- Sachant que Chizuru a aidé pour le repas, je ne préfère pas prendre le risque de jouer avec ma vie encore une fois.

- Yukimura n'a fait que préparer les plateaux et mit le riz à cuire. J'ai fait le reste, dit alors Saito redevenu stoïque.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis alors. Je vais aider Saito à terminer, Harada et Shinpachi, vous irez mettre les plateaux dans la salle commune. Heisuke, tu nettoies la tasse que Chizuru a cassée, ordonna le vice-capitaine.

- Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui fais les taches ingrates ?

- Parce que tout ça c'est de ta faute.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, bouda le jeune homme.

- Et Yamazaki, il ne fait rien ? Demanda Shinpachi.

- Ouah, il est déjà parti. Rapide comme l'éclair, c'est flippant, frissonna Sanosuke.

- Je reconnais bien là l'efficacité de Yamazaki-kun, dit Kondo en souriant. Je m'en vais chercher Gen-san pour le repas

- Et Chizuru ?

- L'heure c'est l'heure. Elle le sait très bien. Alors si elle ne se présente pas à l'heure, elle n'aura rien, voilà.

- Ne manque-il pas quelqu'un ? Il y a comme un vide, constata enfin Shinpachi.

- Comme l'a dit le vice-capitaine, mangeront ceux qui se présenteront à l'heure. Il en ait de même pour Sôji. »

Sôji n'avait certes jamais été un gros mangeur, mais il avait aussi jeûné la veille au soir. Qui plus est, le voir absent à l'appel alors qu'un si passionnant débat avait eu lieu sur la lingerie que pouvait porter Chizuru, cela intrigua Sano. Il trouvait que Sôji avait un comportement bizarre, et il était sûr qu'il leur cachait quelque chose à tous, sur sa santé, mais pas que ça. Lui aussi allait enquêter de son côté, espérant que Shinpachi ne serait pas jaloux. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas en couple eux, ils ne faisaient que prendre du bon temps ensemble sans une once de sentiment, alors il ne devait pas y avoir de raison.

\*******************/

¹ Un okiya est une maison de Geisha

² Qui a deviné à qui elle appartient !

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ai plu malgré le dialogue pourri sur la fin. Cela dit, je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant en fait. Je viens de faire de Chizuru un grosse cruche et écervelée de service, que je suis méchante avec elle (alors qu'en fait elle ne me gène pas). Mais on dit que le meilleurs dans la dispute, c'est la réconciliation héhé, vous attendez ça avec impatience, j'en suis sûre.

J'ai pas été cool avec Sôji aussi, on mon Sôji (Suchu s'essuie une larme).

A très bientôt pour la suite


	7. L'amour fait mal

**Chapitre 7 : **L'amour fait mal

**Note de l'auteur :** Je manque de temps, d'où cette plus longue attente pour ce chapitre. Veuillez m'en excuser et bonne lecture.

\*******************/

Dans la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division du Shinsengumi, le vice-capitaine Toshizô Hijikata finissait de nouer la bande sur le bras de Saito. La dite bande ne tenait pas bien, il faut dire que le samourai qu'il était n'était pas doué pour ce genre de tache. La main sur le bras bandé, le brun sentit une autre main se poser dessus. Il soupira :

« - Je suis navré Saito, dit Hijikata, je ne suis pas doué. J'aurais quand même du demander à Yamazaki de trouver un moment pour s'occuper de ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave vice-capitaine. C'est très bien comme ça, et puis ce n'est pas une blessure grave. Yamazaki-kun est très occupé, n'allez pas le déranger. »

Saito voulut remettre la manche de son kimono mais Hijikata l'arrêta avant de poser ses lèvres sur son épaule. L'homme aux yeux bleus sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Même si son vice-capitaine ne lui avait rien promis quand au devenir de leur relation, il était vraiment plus que comblé et avait l'impression de vivre un doux rêve. C'était pourtant bien les lèvres de cet homme qu'il aimait tant qui étaient posées sur sa peau et remontaient dans son cou alors que sa main chatouillait son oreille. Saito utilisa son autre bras pour se bâillonner à nouveau la bouche. Ces quelques touchers lui donnaient envie de pousser un gémissement. Ses commandes orales ne lui obéissaient plus, il était totalement soumis à Hijikata. Ce dernier s'en rendit comte et continua ses caresses et baisers, en écartant la main de Saito de sa bouche afin qu'il puisse l'embrasser elle-aussi. Ses doigts glissaient le long de son bras dénudé tandis que l'autre main maintenait la nuque du jeune capitaine. Saito ne résista pas cette fois et tandis que la langue d'Hijikata entrait en contact avec la sienne, il gémit et passa ses deux bras autour du cou de son vice-capitaine pour approfondir le baiser, s'accrochant à son kimono, comme s'il avait peur de perdre cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Hijikata se réattaqua à son cou et Saito mit la tête en arrière :

« Finalement, tu n'es pas si timide que ça, dit Hijikata sur un ton malicieux. »

C'était pourtant son désir qui le faisait agir de la sorte. Hijikata pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, et même se servir de lui, son amour et son désir pour lui était tel qu'il lui était complètement soumis. Chaque parole lui semblait être une douce mélodie pour ses oreilles, chaque toucher titillait ses stimulis dermiques et lui procurait des frissons, chaque baiser réveillait ses instincts reproductifs… Il avait envie de lui comme jamais, et le lui faire remarquer était vraiment des plus embarrassant. Saito s'écarta d'Hijikata, et se retourna pour cacher son visage dans ses mains. Hijikata rit avant de l'enlacer par derrière et poser la tête sur son épaule :

« - Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Demanda le brun à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Je suis désolé de paraître aussi pitoyable vice-capitaine, mais je suis si gêné.

- Tu aimes quand je te fais ça ? L'interrogea Hijikata en l'embrassant dans le cou. »

Cette fois encore, Saito mit ses deux mains devant la bouche et ferma les yeux. Hijikata n'en finissait jamais de le taquiner et cela avait vraiment l'air de l'amuser :

« Saito, ces réactions me prouvent que tu éprouves du plaisir, tu n'as pas à les contenir, elles sont comme une fierté pour moi. Laisse-toi donc aller. »

Hijikata retourna délicatement Saito pour s'emparer encore de ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent sur cou puis sur ses bras, il voulait lui faire tomber le haut de son kimono, mais au final, il ne réussit qu'à faire tomber la bande qu'il venait de nouer :

« - Ah mince, elle n'a pas tenu. Navré Saito, je vais la refaire.

- …

- Tu es déçu ? Tu aurais voulu aller plus loin ? Demanda Hijikata.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je vous aime et vous désire plus que tout. Mais nous manquons de temps et je ne veux pas faire ça à la va vite, surtout pour une première fois avec vous.

- Avec moi ? N'est-ce pas une première fois tout court. »

Et encore une fois, Saito rougit et cacha son visage cramoisi dans ses mains. Hijikata se put s'empêcher de rire tellement il trouvait que le Saito amoureux était adorable. Embrassant une dernière fois sa soyeuse chevelure, il se mit ensuite à la tache de refaire correctement le bandage. Il s'en voudrait sir la peau de Saito soit abîmée pour cause de mauvais soins de sa part.

\***************/

Sôji ne s'étant pas présenté au petit-déjeuner, cela inquiéta Kondo qui voulut lui rendre visite une fois le repas terminé. Sano l'arrêta juste à temps pour lui proposer d'aller le voir à sa place :

« - Comprenez ma démarche Kondo-san, se justifia le lancier, si vous êtes inquiet, Sôji va culpabiliser. S'il ne se présente pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas très bien, alors n'allons pas en plus lui ajouter une bonne dose de culpabilité.

- Oui, mais… Hésita Kondo qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour son petit disciple.

- Tout ceci n'est pas de votre faute bien sûr. Sôji et vous êtes très proches, c'est un fait, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de passer la main. Des fois, on ose plus parler de ses problèmes à des gens que l'on côtoie moins. Je viendrai vous faire mon constat sur son état ensuite.

- Soit, dans ce cas je compte sur toi Harada-kun. »

Cela avait donc été convenu de la sorte. Sano avait bien l'intention de découvrir le problème de Sôji. Il ne faisait pas cela par curiosité, mais parce qu'il était réellement inquiet pour son frère d'arme. Son rire et ses blagues manquaient, il y avait comme un vide qui ne lui plaisait pas, et il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas comblé ce vide… Enfin, cela lui avait aussi permis d'échapper à la corvée vaisselle. C'était à Heisuke de la faire, Hijikata lui ayant obligé, toujours persuadé que toute cette pagaille du matin était entièrement sa faute. En bon ami, Shinpachi avait voulu l'aider et Sano aurait sans doute aussi été de la partie s'il n'avait pas l'excuse Okita :

« - Tu nous trahis Sano ! Objectiva Shinpachi.

- Je veux aller voir Chizuru, chouina Heisuke.

- Allons, tout ça est un malentendu, dit Sano en posant sa main sur la tête d'Heisuke dans son attitude de grand frère modèle. Ne t'en fais pas Heisuke, Chizuru et toi, vous vous aimez. Tout va s'arranger. »

Sano avait dit ça en faisant son habituel clin d'œil comme il en faisait parfois à Chizuru, avant de se retirer. Les deux autres en restèrent pantois. Shinpachi lâcha même la tasse qu'il tenait dans la main et qui alla se fracasser sur le sol, tandis qu'Heisuke renversait tout l'eau qui devait servir à la vaisselle :

« - Quelle classe, quelle allure ! Admira Heisuke.

- Je savais que Sano était cool, mais là ça dépasse tout. J'envie sa future épouse et en attendant, je me réjouis d'être en quelque sorte son partenaire.

- Hein ! Son partenaire ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Euh, je veux dire mon partenaire de combat, mon frère d'arme quoi ! S'empressa de corriger Shinpachi. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi il a demandé à voir Sôji, ils n'ont jamais été spécialement proches.

- Ha, moi aussi je me le demande.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Gronda une voix derrière les deux acolytes.

- Ouah, Hijikata-san ! Répondit Shinpachi surpris.

- Ne nous faîtes pas peur comme ça !

- Mais que fichez-vous ? La vaisselle n'est pas faite, et vous avez encore cassé une tasse. Avec celle de Chizuru ce matin, ça fait deux en un jour. Le Shinsengumi manque d'argent, et bientôt je vais devoir sortir les ressources d'urgence pour commander de nouvelles tasses, houspilla le démoniaque vice-capitaine.

- Voyons Hijikata-san, ne vous mettez pas dans un tel état pour des tasses. Nous en achèterons des nouvelles avec notre argent.

- Ha bon, dans ce cas très bien, se calma finalement Hijikata avant de se retirer.

- Vous avez de la chance que le vice-capitaine soit tolérant, déclara Saito qui suivait Hijikata. Vous, capitaines de division et même pas capable de nettoyer de la vaisselle sans la casser. Espérons pour vous que vos katana ne vous glisseront pas des mains lors d'une bataille, car il en va de votre vie, mais aussi de la réputation des guerriers du Shinsengumi. Comprenez que c'est le vice-capitaine qui endosse toutes vos humiliations, comme quand vous abusez un peu trop de la boisson… Saito continuait son monologue sans fin, les deux autres ne l'écoutant déjà plus.

- Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps qu'Hajime-kun ne nous avait pas fait un de ses longs discours moralisateurs, dit Heisuke tout bas.

- Je ne comprends pas ce gars. Vice-capitaine par-ci, vice-capitaine par là, mais que lui trouve-il à cet homme grincheux ? Se demanda le capitaine du second escadron, lui aussi tout bas.

- Va savoir. En tout cas il a l'air en forme.

- J'espère que vous serez à l'avenir plus digne de la confiance et de la tolérance dont fait preuve le vice-capitaine à votre égard, continuait inlassablement Saito. Sur ce, dépêchez-vous de terminer la vaisselle, la réunion avec Yukimura va bientôt commencer.

- Ma Chizuru ! Vite, Shinpat-san, essuie, moi je lave. »

La matinée avançait effectivement à grand pas. Et tandis que les capitaines de la seconde et de la huitième division finissaient de ranger la vaisselle encore à moitié sale et mouillée dans la cuisine, ils virent passer Chizuru devant la porte, tête baissée et accompagnée de Yamazaki. En la voyant ainsi si triste, Heisuke eut un pincement au cœur si fort qu'il en serra sa poitrine. Shinpachi se rendit compte de son mal-être et posa une de ses mains sur ses épaules :

« - Allez, comme l'a dit Sano, ce n'est qu'un malentendu, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Quand même, je me demande ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

- Peu importe, je veux la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte pour moi, et que j'endurerai tout pour elle, même sa nourriture.

- A ce point ! S'étonna Shinpachi. A-t'on besoin de tant souffrir quand on aime ? »

Bien entendu Shinpachi n'y connaît rien et ça se voit !

\*******************/

Sanosuke Harada fit doucement coulisser la porte de la chambre de Sôji. Ce dernier était allongé sur son futon, complètement habillé et tournait le dos à la porte. Sano s'approcha, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sôji avait les yeux fermés mais ne dormait pas, alors qu'il serrait son katana contre lui, il avait une respiration haletante et son visage était en sueur. Ses vêtements aussi étaient trempés. Sano toucha ses mains qui elles étaient glacées, alors que son front était chaud. Sentant quelqu'un le toucher, Okita ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard inquiet de Sano qui l'examinait :

« - Sano-san ?

- Sôji, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Ne reste pas comme ça, lève-toi, il faut changer tes draps et tes vêtements. Je vais appeler Yamazaki pour qu'il… »

Sôji posa sa main sur le bras de Sano pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Lui souriant pour le rassurer, il ne réussit qu'à l'inquiéter un peu plus alors qu'il était pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur la poitrine, il avait bien du mal à respirer. Sano n'y connaissait rien en médecine, mais il avait compris que Sôji avait besoin d'air, aussi le sortit-il de force de son futon et l'amena à l'air libre en le portant presque et en l'asseyant sur le porche. Encore une fois il voulut aller prévenir Yamazaki qui était celui qui avait le plus de connaissance dans le domaine pour lui dire ce qu'il devrait faire, mais une fois encore, Sôji le retint. A l'air libre et sa toux calmée, il arrivait mieux à respirer :

« - Ne va pas déranger Susumu-kun, je vais bien, lui assura Okita.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi Sôji, tu as de la fièvre, tu es en sueur et épuisé.

- Rien qu'un mauvais rhume.

- A d'autre, répondit au tac au tac Sano qui n'y croyait pas.

- Sano-san, les hommes plus petits et plus minces sont plus sensibles à ce genre d'infection, dit alors Okita en bon connaisseur, chose qui était totalement fausse bien sûr.

- Ah vraiment ?

- _Je ne le crois pas qu'il ait gobé ça !_ Pensa Okita avant d'ajouter. Bien sûr, toi qui est grand et costaud, au vu ta carrure, je comprends que tu ne le réalises pas.

- Peu importe, il faut s'occuper de ça. Où as-tu des vêtements propres, je vais t'aider à te rafraîchir et changer les draps de ton futon.

- Ca va Sano-san, ne te donne donc pas tant de mal. »

Mais Sano n'était pas de cet avis. Puisque Sôji ne voulait pas l'aider, il fouilla lui-même dans la chambre du capitaine pour y trouver un kimono blanc propre, avant de prendre le dit capitaine par la main et l'emmener au puit. C'était là que les membres du Shinsengumi faisaient leur petite toilette quand ils n'avaient pas le temps d'aller à la maison de bain. Sôji ne semblant toujours pas réagir, Sano s'occupa de monter un seau d'eau fraîche, de lui ôter le haut de ses vêtements et lui rafraîchir son dos en sueur :

« - Sôji, bouge-toi un peu. Où sont passés ton entrain et ta bonne humeur habituelle ?

- Ma vie est vide Sano-san. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'amuser avec Shinpachi-san et Heisuke, ne t'occupe pas d'une loque comme moi.

- Bon sang, ne dis pas ça Sôji. Je fais ça parce que je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ta valeur. »

Sano continuait de rafraîchir Sôji, ce dernier n'effectuant pas le moindre geste. Puis il lui reprit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour lui mettre le kimono propre, avant de changer entièrement le futon. Il recoucha ensuite son frère d'arme et sortit quelques minutes. Okita fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux qui se calma au moment où Sano revint dans la chambre avec un plateau qui contenait des onigiris mal constitués :

« - Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, mais mange Sôji, tu dois prendre des forces pour guérir.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais faim, mange et c'est tout, dit Sano d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

- Sano-san, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? De Kondo-san ou Hijikata-san, je ne serai pas étonné, mais toi.

- C'est vrai qu'on a jamais vraiment parlé, mais tu es mon frère d'arme Sôji, et je m'inquiète pour toi, ça ma touche de te voir dans cet état. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi Sôji.

- …

- Si tu as peur t'inquiéter Kondo-san, je te jure que je garderai le secret, lui assura Sanosuke. Il est plus facile de se confier à ceux avec qui on a le moins d'affinités. S'il te plait Sôji, ne garde pas cela pour toi seul, ne porte pas seul ton fardeau.

- Je suis assez fort pour porter mon fardeau seul.

- Et tu es pourtant déjà tellement épuisé. Ce n'est pas bon, tu es le capitaine de la première division, tu as des responsabilités. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester ici à t'affaiblir, tu dois vite te rétablir. Kondo-san compte sur toi, ne le déçois pas. Aujourd'hui, Tu n'as plus de force mais moi oui. Laisse-moi être un soutien, une épaule sur laquelle tu pourras t'appuyer jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? Je ne te savais pas si altruiste.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une raison pour aider quelqu'un, déclara Sano le plus sérieusement du monde. »

Sôji s'assit sur sa couche et fixa Sanosuke de ses yeux émeraudes. Lui qui était condamné, lui qui ne pourrait jamais toucher l'être qu'il aime, lui qui était si désespéré... Cette personne si lamentable qu'il était devenu, il y avait encore des gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui et qui essayaient de le faire revenir à la surface. Sano-san était certes un casse-cou, aimant se battre et boire aussi. Malgré cela, il semblait sincère, Sôji avait bien envie d'essayer de se reposer sur lui un moment. Aussi prit-il un onigiri qu'il porta à sa bouche et mastiqua lentement sous les yeux attentifs du lancier du Shinsengumi :

« - Je suppose que tu ne laisseras pas tomber si facilement, décréta Sôji.

- Effectivement, approuva Sanosuke.

- Ce n'est pas bon, grimaça Okita qui mangeait un des onigiri du rouquin.

- Ne fais pas le difficile. T'es un guerrier ou pas ? C'est toujours meilleur que le plat spécial de Chizuru. Et c'est plein de sucres lents pour te donner des forces. Allez mange, je ne veux plus voir la moindre grain.

- Tu es dur.

- Et quand tu auras fini de manger, on va devoir se parler.

- J'espère que tu as les épaules solides.

- Ne t'en fais pour ça, lui assura Sano en riant, j'ai déjà porté Shinpachi sur mon dos et Heisuke sous mon bras un soir où ils avaient trop bu alors que j'étais moi-même bien éméché. »

Sôji rit, c'était déjà un début. Sano était drôle et ne le prenait pas en pitié. Rien de mieux pour remonter un guerrier, mais la route était encore longue.

\*******************/

Dans la salle de réunion se tenait Chizuru qui avait la tête baissée, derrière elle Yamazaki, devant elle Kondo et Hijikata et à sa droite Saito, Heisuke, Shinpachi et Inoue, qui ne sert à rien, mais c'est juste pour rappeler qu'il est là. L'ambiance était lourde, personne n'osait prendre la parole. Kondo qui n'aimait pas qu'il y ait des froids entre ses hommes, bien que Chizuru soit une femme mais ça ne changeait rien au fait, se racla la gorge et pris la parole :

« - Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est pour régler un petit soucis.

- Mais il y a des absents, fit remarquer Hijikata. Où sont Sôji et Harada ? On leur avait bien dit qu'il y avait une réunion.

- Ce n'est pas non plus une réunion secrète ou un conseil de guerre.

- Je ne vois pas non plus l'intérêt de faire une réunion pour une raison si vaine.

- Vous considérez donc que le mal-être de ma Chizuru est sans intérêt ? Commença à s'emporter Heisuke.

- Allons, ne commençons pas les discordes. Sano et Sôji ont une excuse, ils ne peuvent pas se présenter. Déroulons cette réunion sans eux. Yamazaki-kun, nous écoutons ton rapport.

- Je n'ai malheureusement aucune information à vous donner, dit le shinobi très professionnel. Yukimura est dans un tel état de torpeur, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure. Dans ces conditions, il m'est impossible de tirer quelconque conclusion.

- Et bien Yukimura-kun, nous ne pourrons jamais régler ce problème si tu ne parles pas, tenta de l'encourager Kondo.

- Ne nous fais pas perdre notre temps, dit alors Hijikata d'un ton acerbe. Nous punirons le responsable de ton mal-être, mais si tu t'obstines à garder le silence, c'est toi qui seras punie pour nous faire perdre de notre temps.

- Toshi, ne sois pas si dur avec elle.

- C'est vrai, vous ne la mettez pas du tout à l'aise.

- Nous sommes là en réunion au sein du Shinsengumi et non pas un thé entre amies, répliqua Saito plus froid que jamais. Elle doit prendre ses responsabilités sur son comportement, ce sont les règles ici. Fille ou pas, elle se doit de les appliquer.

- Tout à fait, Saito a raison, approuva le vice-capitaine. Nous sommes déjà bien assez clément envers toi qui n'es rien de plus qu'un otage.

- Vous la prenez encore pour une prisonnière ! S'indigna Heisuke.

- Chizuru est des nôtres maintenant.

- Raison de plus pour qu'elle se plie au règlement.

- Allons, ne nous emballons pas. Je suis sûr que l'on peut régler ça l'amiable. Yukimura-kun, dis-nous sincèrement, si le problème vient du fait que tu sois obligée de porter des sous-vêtements d'homme, nous pourrons toujours essayer de trouver une solution.

- Hein ? S'étonna la jeune fille. »

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse sauf Chizuru qui était surprise d'une telle question et Kondo qui affichait l'air stupide de l'homme qui n'a rien compris du problème. Shinpachi manquait de s'étouffer tellement il s'empêchait de rire. Inoue, qui n'avait pas participé à la discussion du matin, se grattait la tête en se demandant si Kondo ne devenait pas fou. Saito, qui était toujours mal à l'aise dès qu'il s'agissait de choses "sexy", cacha ses rougeurs derrière son écharpe en détournant la tête. Interloqué, Shinpachi essayait maintenant de voir ce que cachait Saito. Yamazaki était redevenu stoïque et décida d'expliquer à Inoue pourquoi Kondo avait dit une telle chose. Quand à Hijikata, il réprimandait le dit Kondo sur sa théorie foireuse, à se demander qui était le capitaine ici ! Chizuru ne disait rien, la tête de nouveau baissée, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'était approché quand elle sentit une ombre devant elle. Levant la tête, elle aperçut le jeune garçon qui faisait battre son cœur mais qui le faisait aussi souffrir. Sa sensibilité de jeune fille reprenant le dessus, elle sentit des larmes humidifier ses yeux. Heisuke comprit alors que le problème de Chizuru venait de lui. Il s'agenouilla devant sa dulcinée, essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, puis lui prit la main en lui disant :

« Viens avec moi. »

Il se releva et la guida vers l'extérieur de la pièce, sans lui lâcher la main. Chizuru le suivit sans broncher, sans rien demander, sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle obéissait docilement, la tête toujours baissée. Quand la jeune fille avait cette posture, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas bien. A noter que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'avaient pas remarqué que le petit couple s'était éclipsé :

« - Kondo-san, continuait de réprimander Hijikata, quand bien même le problème viendrait de là, je ne vois pas pourquoi on se devrait de faire une exception pour Chizuru.

- Toshi, tu n'y connais rien aux femmes, il faut les traiter avec délicatesse, les chérir et les protéger toute notre vie. Tu n'auras jamais d'épouse avec ton comportement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une épouse, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut ici. Et d'ailleurs, je vous signale que vous-même, vous n'avez jamais su garder une conquête car vous ne preniez pas suffisamment soin d'elle.

- Ah, mais c'est que les femmes sont capricieuses, elles en demandent toujours plus.

- Voyez-vous Inoue-san, expliquait Yamazaki, tout est partie de la blague de Nagakura-san au sujet de quel sous-vêtement pouvait porter Yukimura. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse là de son problème, mais Kondo-san en avait l'air convaincu.

- C'est tout Kondo-san ça, dit Inoue en souriant.

- Saito, pourquoi te caches-tu ? Demanda Shinpachi d'un air malicieux.

- Je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir avec cette histoire, déclara Saito qui était redevenu normal.

- Tout à fait, approuva Hijikata, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps. Allez Chizuru, dis-nous…

- Hein, Yukimura-kun n'est plus là ?

- Et Heisuke non plus.

- Ils vont régler ça entre eux, c'est sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

- Mais Heisuke ne cessait de clamer son innocence.

- S'il l'a emmenée de lui-même pour s'expliquer, c'est qu'il n'était pas si innocent que ça, déduit alors le vice-capitaine toujours aussi impitoyable.

- Je suis quand même curieux de savoir quel était le problème de Chizuru.

- C'est vrai, nous avons monté une réunion rien que pour cela. Yamazaki, puis-je te charger de les espionner.

- A vos ordres, répondit le shinobi avant de s'éclipser.

- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux garder cette réunion secrète.

- Il est sûr que si des nouvelles recrues ou des hommes d'Itô, voire Itô lui-même apprenaient le contenu de cette réunion, la réputation du Shinsengumi en prendrait un sacré coup, pensa Hijikata.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à s'inquiéter du bien-être de nos membres.

- Cela dit, s'il s'avère qu'Heisuke était bien le coupable, il sera puni comme il se doit.

- Ah, ce pauvre Heisuke ne sait pas encore dans quelle galère il s'est mis, pensa à voix haute Shinpachi. Le mal d'amour est vraiment terrible. »

Saito écoutait mais ne disait rien. Lui-même souffrait de ce mal d'amour, et intérieurement, il plaignit Chizuru. Il espérait que tout s'arrange pour elle, car la douce Chizuru ne méritait pas cela. A peine Saito eut-il levé les yeux pour regarder le vice-capitaine qui enguirlandait encore Kondo, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Oui, il souffrait bien de ce mal d'amour.

\**************/

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre. Veuillez m'excuser si vous trouvez que l'histoire traîne en longueur. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas passé un jour en sept chapitres. Je pensais finir ce premier « arc » avec ce chapitre mais ce sera avec le prochain.

Merci d'avoir lu


	8. Journée Orageuse

**Chapitre 8 :** Journée Orageuse

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci encore à Sakura, Niacy et Harunoyume pour leur commentaire qui font vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture avec ce chapitre

\*****************/

Heisuke emmena Chizuru au bord de la rivière où il lui avait déclarée ses sentiments et avait goûté à ses lèvres pour la première fois. La jeune fille n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis qu'il l'avait entraînée. Elle gardait sans cesse la tête baissée et le suivait docilement. Parfaitement conscient de son état de prostration, Heisuke n'avait pas eu le courage de la regarder le temps qu'il la guidait. Ce n'est que quand ils furent arrivés qu'il se retourna enfin pour y sentir encore une douleur vive à la poitrine. Il était un homme, c'était à lui de rendre la femme qu'il aime heureuse. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour commencer, aussi préféra-il la prendre dans ses bras. Chizuru réagit enfin à ce contact et poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle sentit les bras s'entourer autour de son corps. Heisuke la tenait fermement et resserra toujours plus son étreinte de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe, de peur qu'il ne la perde. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'est elle qui prit la parole :

« - Heisuke-kun ?

- Chizuru, je t'aime, je t'aime tant, mais je suis le plus ignoble des hommes car je te fais souffrir. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai même pas conscience du mal que je t'ai fait. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état. »

Heisuke se dégagea de sa dulcinée pour regarder droit dans ses yeux marron qui brillaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle, le jeune capitaine avait très envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne pourrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas réglé ce différent avec elle. Dans ce genre de contexte, il réalisait à quel point il était amoureux. Lui prenant les mains, il la regarda dans les yeux et dit de façon la plus sincère possible :

« - Chizuru, je suis prêt à tout pour réparer ma faute et te faire sourire à nouveau. Je t'aime tant que j'endurerai tout, même tes repas.

- Mes repas ? S'étonna la jeune fille.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est ça ! Réalisa Heisuke en tapant dans son poing.

- Hein ?

- C'est parce que j'ai vomi tout ton repas et qu'en plus j'ai arrosé de mes substances gastriques les plantes que tu avais cultivées pour embellir un peu le quartier général.

- Tu as vomi mon repas ? S'étonna encore plus Chizuru.

- Sano-san et Shinpat-san aussi, on a gerbé tripes et boyaux à quelques mètres à peine de ta chambre, mais comme les nausées n'en finissaient pas, on est allé voir Sannan-san qui nous a conseillés de manger du gingembre pour calmer les nausées.

- Mais…

- Seulement voilà, Sano était en tête, mais il a souvent tendance à oublier que l'entrée de la cuisine de ce temple est trop étroite pour lui, aussi doit-il se baisser pour entrer dans la pièce. Mais comme là il était trop pressé, il a omis ce détail et s'est cogné la tête.

- Mais, il ne s'est pas trop fait mal ? Demanda Chizuru maintenant inquiète.

- Oh que si, sa vitesse était telle que le choc l'a assommé et il s'est effondré par terre.

- Mon Dieu…

- Et ce n'est pas tout, Shinpat-san qui était juste derrière n'avait pas vu que Sano-san était tombé, et du coup il a trébuché sur son corps et s'est lui aussi vautré par terre, se cognant la tête contre la plancher.

- Mais c'est terrible.

- J'aurais sans doute eu le même sort puisque j'ai moi-aussi trébuché sur Sano-san, mais le corps de Shinpat-san a amorti ma chute et j'en suis ressorti indemne. Seulement voilà, j'avais là à mes pieds deux hommes inanimés, impossible de les réveiller pour qu'ils reviennent à leur chambre, j'ai du les porter moi-même alors que j'étais malade comme un chien.

- Mais attends Heisuke-kun, c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as réussi à les porter jusqu'à leur chambre ?

- Et bien non je n'ai pas pu, ma chambre étant la plus proche, je les ai balancés là. J'étais tellement fatigué que je n'ai même pas pris la peine de les installer correctement, je me suis effondré et la minute suivante, je dormais.

- Mais alors ça veut qu'il n'y a rien eu, réalisa enfin Chizuru.

- Oh Chizuru, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir vomi sur tes plantes, pleurnicha Heisuke qui était complètement à coté de la plaque. On avait du acheter des légumes pas frais, ce n'est pas ta faute, non… »

Heisuke ne put finir sa phrase car Chizuru avait mis ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage et l'avait rapproché du sien pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts sous l'effet de la surprise, mais il pouvait quand même savourer ces lèvres douces qui lui avaient déjà manqué. Puis la jeune fille s'écarta et lui offrit son sourire innocent avant de se mettre à rire. Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais Heisuke ne comprenait plus rien et se gratta la tête :

« - Vraiment, ce que je peux être stupide. J'ai vraiment cru que tu avais eu une liaison avec Nagakura-san et Harada-san, avoua Chizuru.

- Ouah, une liaison avec Shinpat-san et Sano-san ! S'étonna le jeune samourai. Comment as-tu imaginé une telle chose ?

- Pour tout te dire, je suis allée te voir dans ta chambre ce matin, et quand je vous ai vus si étroitement enlacés, j'ai cru que... enfin, tu as compris.

- Ha, avec une autre fille, je comprendrais que tu sois jalouse… Mais ça veut dire que tu étais jalouse de Shinpat-san et Sano-san ?

- J'ai honte vraiment, rougit la jeune fille, de m'être comportée de la sorte sans réfléchir, je suis vraiment stupide. »

Heisuke saisit les épaules de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser à son tour, cela lui avait déjà trop manqué. Puis il se retira pour lui sourit histoire de calmer son embarras :

« - Au final, moi je suis plutôt content que tu ais eu cette réaction. Te voir jalouse de la sorte, mais surtout de ces deux-là, qui l'aurait cru ?

- Mais c'est normal que je sois jalouse quand je te vois si proche d'autre, puisque je t'aime. »

C'était la première fois que Chizuru disait ces deux mots magiques. Heisuke l'embrassa encore et l'enlaça tendrement. Il avait retrouvé la femme qu'il aime et avait eu la certitude que celle-ci éprouvait des sentiments similaires. Leur lien ne serait désormais que plus fort, et leur relation pouvait devenir plus intense. Même si les nuages laissaient supposer qu'un orage allait éclater, seul comptait pour eux le soleil qui brillait dans leur vie.

\***********/

Sano éternua, à coup sûr que quelqu'un était en train de parler de lui :

« - Un rhume ? Se demanda le rouquin.

- Sano-san, tu ne devrais pas tant traîner avec moi. Tu vois, tu sembles avoir attrapé mon rhume.

- Idiot, n'espère pas me duper avec tes salades, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas qu'un simple rhume que tu as. Mais bon, pour le moment tu me parlais de tes sentiments pour Saito.

- … Oui, je pense bien que je me suis pris un beau râteau. »

Sano et Okita parlaient depuis tout à l'heure. Le lancier avait su mettre Sôji à l'aise, aussi ce dernier n'hésitait plus à se confier et à lui témoigner sa passion pour Saito, bien qu'il ait encore du mal à lui avouer sa maladie. Sano se montrait patient et compréhensif, tout l'inverse de l'image qu'il avait pu se faire de lui. Se confier lui faisait du bien, mais alors qu'il parlait de Saito et de son amour à sens unique, il sentit une émotion l'envahir et prendre le dessus sur lui. Il n'aimait pas ça, se montrer sous un jour aussi pitoyable, mais ses nerfs à fleurs de peau dus à la fatigue, il ne put empêcher les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. Honteux, il se cacha son visage dans ses mains :

« - Oy, est-ce que tout va bien Sôji ? Ressaisis-toi !

- Pardon Sano-san, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. J'ai mal, j'ai si mal. »

Okita disait ça en se tenant la poitrine, l'autre main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes qui coulaient en abondance. Sano, quand à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire et ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui donner un mouchoir que Sôji prit :

« - Merci Sano-san, et pardon encore.

- Non, non, ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends.

- Je me sens vraiment honteux. Sano-san, je te le répète encore, ne perds pas ton temps avec une loque comme moi… Mais… »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sôji était enlacé par les bras puissants du lancier. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer, mais la chaleur et l'affection de Sano l'apaisait. C'est pourquoi il ne le repoussa pas, mais n'alla pas non plus répondre à son étreinte :

« - Sano-san ?

- Excuse-moi Sôji, dit Sanosuke qui le tenait toujours contre lui, mais ça me faisait vraiment mal au cœur de t'entendre dire ça. De la même façon que je ressens un vide depuis que je ne t'entends plus rire. C'est peut-être déplacé, mais j'espérais que ce geste te calmerait.

- Merci. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de ressentir la même chose du temps où c'est ma grande sœur qui me prenait dans ses bras pour me consoler, raconta nostalgiquement Okita.

- Olà olà, protesta Sano en se dégageant du capitaine de la première division, tu veux dire que j'enlace comme une femme !

- Hahaha, rit Okita, c'est vrai que si on ferme les yeux, on aurait tendance à se tromper.

- Enfoiré, je vais te donner une bonne raison de rire moi. »

Sano se jeta sur Sôji pour l'immobiliser tant qu'il pouvait d'un bras et se servit de l'autre pour le chatouiller. Okita se mit à rire et à gigoter mais il avait bien du mal à prendre le dessus alors qu'il était affaiblit par son manque d'alimentation et sa maladie. Sa dignité de samourai le poussait à ne pas supplier Sano d'arrêter. Ce dernier s'attaquait sans pitié à son ventre et ses côtes du mieux qu'il pouvait puisque Sôji se tournait de droite à gauche. Soudain, les rires du capitaine du premier escadron furent remplacés par des efforts de toux. Sanosuke arrêta immédiatement ses chatouillis et aida Sôji à se remettre droit pour mieux respirer. La main devant la bouche, ce que craignait Okita se réalisa. Il sentit ce liquide chaud remonter le long de ses voies pulmonaires pour atterrir dans le creux de sa main, détail qui n'échappa pas à Harada :

« - Sôji, mais tu craches du sang. C'est sérieux ce que tu as ! Tu as vu un médecin ?

- Oui, Matsumoto-senseï m'a examiné.

- Et alors ? Tu ne vas plus me faire croire que c'est un simple mauvais rhume. Te fiche pas de moi Sôji.

- Si je te le dis, j'ai peur que ça change le regard que tu me portes, et que tu le dises aux autres qui à leur tour me regarderont différemment.

- Pour moi tu restes toujours Sôji, et je jure de garder le secret. Foi de samourai. N'oublie pas que je suis là pour t'épauler et non t'enfoncer.

- … J'ai, hésita Okita. Matsumoto-senseï m'a diagnostiqué… La tuberculose.

- Sôji, tu es tuberculeux ? S'étonna Sanosuke.

- Tu vois, tu me désignes déjà de tuberculeux, tout ce qu'il peut y avoir de plus tabou. »

Sôji commençait à s'énerver. La tuberculose, ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il énonçait le nom de cette maladie qui le rongeait. Ce fléau qui lui était tombé dessus, il l'avait jusqu'alors dénié, et maintenant, il était en colère contre lui. Sans doute passerait-il aussi un cap de tristesse avant de finalement l'accepter. Encore une fois, Sano prit les épaules du capitaine du premier escadron pour le calmer :

« - N'avais-je pas raison Sôji ? C'est un fardeau trop lourd à porter pour toi qui te sens si faible en ce moment. J'ai dit que je t'aiderai à le porter et c'est ce que je ferai, tu as ma parole.

- Sano-san, ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'on traite les tuberculeux en général, répliqua Okita qui était étonné de son comportement à son égard.

- Je me moque de savoir comment on les traite, pour moi tu restes Sôji et je t'ai fait une promesse que je respecterai. Ne t'enfonce pas dans la solitude, je t'aiderai à surmonter ta maladie et ton amour à sens unique. Me fais-tu confiance, Sôji ?

- … Oui, dit finalement Sôji après un bref silence de réflexion. »

Si Okita avait eu le cran de se confier à Sano, il avait aussi la force de lui faire confiance. Mais pour l'instant, une fatigue s'empara de lui. Sôji voulut lutter contre elle car il avait encore envie de discuter avec Sano, mais le lancier lui ordonna se rallonger et de dormir un peu. Chose qu'il fit, si Sano le disait, il ne pouvait que le croire. Il s'endormit sous l'œil attentif de son frère d'arme, alors que dehors, le tonnerre commençait à gronder.

\***********/

Retournons à la salle de réunion où Shinpachi se roulait par terre tellement il était mort de rire :

« - MOUAHAHAHAHA, la bonne blague.

- Ca suffit Shinpachi ! Gronda Hijikata.

- Yukimura-kun n'avait donc pas un problème de sous-vêtement, pensa tout haut Kondo.

- Kondo-san, vraiment, vous avez vraiment cru que le problème venait de là ?

- C'est tout Kondo-san ça, dit Inoue tout en souriant.

- Mouahaha, Chizuru-chan a cru qu'on avait un ménage à trois. Je ne le crois pas, s'esclaffait encore Shinpachi.

- Mes sources sont pourtant on ne peut plus sûre, dit toujours très professionellement Yamazaki.

- Nous ne doutons pas de tes compétences, Yamazaki-kun. C'est juste que Nagakura-kun ne comprend pas comment Yukimura-kun a pu en arriver si vite à une telle conclusion.

- Moi je comprends Yukimura, déclara alors Saito.

- Saito-kun ?

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Il est évident que Yukimura aime Heisuke, expliqua alors le capitaine du troisième escadron. Or si moi-même je devais me lever le matin et trouver la personne que j'aime en dormir avec une autre, je pense que je m'imaginerais aussi des choses.

- Attends, cela voudrait-il dire que tu aimes quelqu'un Saito ? Demanda Shinpachi perplexe.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit "si".

- Ca ça sent le vécu, je suis sûr que tu aimes quelqu'un Saito. Allez dis qui c'est, on la connaît ?

- Shinpachi, pour la millième fois, tais-toi, le reprit le démoniaque vice-capitaine.

- _Je le découvrirai, _pensa Shinpachi._ Héhé, notre sainte nitouche de Saito amoureux, je me demande bien de qui._

- Bien, comme l'a dit Yamazaki-kun, ces deux tourtereaux se sont réconciliés. Tout rentre dans l'ordre, retournons à nos activités, conclut le capitaine.

- Pas si vite Kondo-san, nous devons punir les responsables de cette pagaille. Saito dit que la réaction de Chizuru est compréhensible, les fautifs seraient donc Shinpachi et Harada qui ont eu la bonne idée de s'assommer pour finir dans la chambre d'Heisuke.

- Olà attendez, s'empressa de protester l'un des deux concernés. Sano et moi n'y sommes pour rien si Heisuke n'a pas eu la force de nous porter jusque dans nos chambres.

- Il était malade. Il a déjà eu la bonté de ne pas vous laisser sur le sol de la cuisine comme deux limaces. Vous n'aviez qu'à pas arriver si précipitamment dans la cuisine.

- Mais si nous sommes allés dans la cuisine, c'était justement à cause du plat de Chizuru, plaida Shinpachi.

- Ca suffit, ne cherche plus d'excuse. Shinpachi, tu es un homme et un guerrier, cesse donc d'accuser toujours cette enfant. Harada et toi, Assumez vos responsabilités et acceptez votre sanction.

- Ah Toshi, peut-être pourrions-nous faire abstraction pour Harada-kun. Après tout, il est actuellement en train d'agir de façon très noble envers Sôji. On peut ainsi dire qu'il a rattrapé son erreur par une bonne action.

- Hum, c'est vrai.

- Hein ! Vous voulez dire que je serai le seul à être puni. Vous plaisantez ? Je me suis assommé parce que j'ai trébuché sur Sano qui était tombé le premier, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder où tu mets les pieds.

- Allons Toshi, ne t'énerve pas de la sorte, dit Kondo qui tentait vainement de calmer son confrère.

- Capitaine Kondo ne s'en rend pas compte, mais le vice-capitaine est si clément, rétorqua Saito.

- C'est tout Kondo-san ça. »

Alors qu'Hijikata laissait éclater sa colère, le temps lui, laissait supposer qu'il allait y avoir du tonnerre.

\*****************/

Dans une ferme à proximité de Kyoto résidaient trois oni. Alors qu'un était enfermé dans la grange et semblait s'enfoncer dans une sorte de folie, le deuxième chassait les poulets à l'aide de son revolver et le troisième préparait le repas du soir. Amagiri était le seul qui faisait la cuisine, et pour cause, les plats que préparait Shiranui étaient tout simplement immangeables, ce dernier ne faisant aucun effort pour s'améliorer. Quand à Kazama qui était un fils de bonne famille, jamais de sa vie, il n'avait touché un couteau de cuisine, sans même parle de marmite. Bref, voilà pourquoi la cuisine était la corvée d'Amagiri, en plus d'être la nounou de Kazama, l'homme qui avait atteint le trentaine ne vivrait pas très longtemps à ce rythme, malgré l'endurance dont il faisait preuve :

« - Oy Amagiri, Dit Shiranui qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, regarde celui qui vient de succomber à mon super tir. Il nous servira de repas pour ce soir, je compte sur toi pour le plumer. Haha.

- Shiranui, ne tues pas toutes ces volailles. Les œufs qu'elles pondent serviront à faire des omelettes, le plat favori de Kazama.

- Si tes omelettes doivent finir comme tous les autres plats que tu lui as apporté aujourd'hui, ce serait vraiment dommage. »

Kazama avait effectivement refusé tout ce qu'Amagiri lui avait apporté. De la nourriture jusqu'à l'eau qui finissaient toujours leur course dans la paille. A chaque fois que l'homme aux cheveux rouges entrait dans la grange, le blond se remettait à son monologue démentiel. Amagiri espérait qu'il se calmerait et s'alimenterait de nouveau très vite. Au moins s'hydrater, ça serait bien, car en cette période de fin d'été, il faisait chaud et encore plus dans cette grange.

La nuit tombait sur la ferme, le ciel gris et orageux de la journée laissa place aux ténèbres de la nuit. Le vent se mit à souffler, quelques gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur le toit de la maisonnette et des coups de tonnerre se faisaient entendre. Amagiri n'y avait pas fait attention, étant donné qu'il était plongé dans sa cuisine, mais Shiranui, lui, n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de regarder les éclairs illuminer la nuit et commenter chaque coup de tonnerre :

« - L'orage gronde fort ce soir, fit remarquer le tireur. Tu es sûr que tu veux le laisser là-bas l'autre ?

- L'orage ?

- Quoi ? T'es tellement absorbé dans ton rôle de cuisinière que t'as même pas fait attention qu'il faisait orage. Ca tonne fort assez fort pourtant.

- Bon sang depuis combien de temps ? Demanda subitement Amagiri sur les chapeaux de roue.

- Ca doit bien faire une demi-heure. Hé, mais où tu vas Amagiri ? »

L'oni à la force titanesque sortit en vitesse de la maisonnette pour se diriger vers la grange. Il était tellement distrait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'orage et à Kazama qui était resté attaché là-bas tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser alors qu'il connaissait son secret. Kazama avait honte de ça mais une fois sur le fait accompli, il n'arrivait jamais à se maîtriser. Une vraie infamie que lui seul connaissait, que lui seul arrivait jusque là à canaliser.

Amagiri ne prit pas le temps d'enlever la planche qui verrouillait la porte de la grange. Il la détruisit complètement à la force de ses poings. Tant pis pour les dommages, le temps pressait et il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter. Kazama était assis par terre, les yeux fermés et la tête entre les mains. Tout son corps tremblait, à coup sûr que s'il avait été libre de ses déplacements, il se serait caché dans un trou de souris. Le fait était là, depuis un évènement qui s'était passé dans son enfance, le blond avait encore aujourd'hui la phobie de l'orage. Cet évènement avait engendré pas mal de chose chez l'enfant qu'il était et a aussi déterminé l'adulte qu'il était devenu. Et parmi eux, cette peur incontrôlable que Kazama n'avait jamais osé avouer à qui que ce soit, ni même à sa famille. Seul Amagiri était au courant, et seul lui le rassurait le temps que la météo ou Kazama lui-même se calme. C'était d'ailleurs là une des raisons pour laquelle Amagiri savait que Kazama ne pourrait jamais faire un voyage seul.

Le rouquin s'approcha et secoua son jeune protégé. Ce dernier, en reconnaissant son bienfaiteur se jeta sur lui et s'accrocha à ses vêtements. Sa crainte était telle qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux et que tous ses membres tremblaient. Et quand il parlait à son protecteur, il en hurlait presque :

« - Amagiri, j'ai peur, reste avec moi. Sors-moi de là.

- Kazama, on va rentrer. Donne tes poignets que je te défasse tes liens. »

Dans la précipitation Amagiri en avait oublié de prendre un objet tranchant. Il tenta bien de libérer Kazama en défaisant les nœuds, mais ils étaient tellement serrés et le jeune oni tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Kazama le regardait avec un air à la fois effrayé et suppliant. Amagiri lui caressa un peu la tête avant de quitter la grange en vitesse pour aller chercher un objet tranchant. Il ne devait pas se retourner, et ce malgré les cris de Kazama qui le suppliait de revenir, de ne pas le laisser là. Il passa devant Shiranui qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, prit un objet tranchant dans la cuisine et revint auprès de son protégé pour lui couper ses liens. Quand ce fut fait, Kazama passa ses bras autour du cou d'Amagiri et cacha son visage dans son cou. A chaque coup de tonnerre, il resserrait toujours plus son étreinte, et ses épaules tremblaient à cause de ses sanglots. Amagiri le porta jusqu'à la maisonnette. A l'extérieur, les hurlements de Kazama étaient au moins égal au bruit que faisait l'orage. Le rouquin repassa devant Shiranui qui ne comprenait toujours rien, mais qui suivit ses deux acolytes jusque dans une chambre où Amagiri allongea Kazama sur un futon. Ce dernier refusait de se détacher de lui :

« - Ca va aller Kazama, le rassura le rouquin. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien.

- Olà, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend au Kazama, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça, dit Shiranui qui était plus que surpris. »

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre fit échapper un cri à Kazama qui se raccrocha encore plus à Amagiri. Il n'avait alors pas conscience que Shiranui le regardait en ricanant :

« - Allons, ne me dis pas que ce petit gars si fier a peur de l'orage ! C'est bien la meilleure, mais j'avoue que c'est amusant de le voir comme ça.

- Tais-toi Shiranui, va plutôt t'occuper du repas qui va brûler si personne ne s'en occupe. »

Shiranui grogna mais s'en alla quand même à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas envie que le superbe poulet qu'il avait si magnifiquement tué finisse cramé. Pendant ce temps-là, Amagiri arrivait petit à petit à rassurer Kazama à force de paroles de réconfort et de gestes affectifs. Dans ce genre de situation, le blond était méconnaissable, et demain il s'en voudrait et rejetterait la faute sur son protecteur. Mais Amagiri s'en fichait, il veillait sur lui depuis des années et était habitué à ses colères. Le dit blond réussit enfin à se calmer et à s'assoupir, la tête posée sur les genoux d'Amagiri :

« - Là voilà, dors tranquille, je veille sur ton sommeil, lui murmura Amagiri qui lui caressait les cheveux.

- Je suppose qu'il ne mangera pas de poulet, pesta Shiranui qui était de retour dans la chambre. Et nous non plus, car tu n'as pas l'air décidé à le laisser pour te remettre aux fourneaux.

- Tu n'as qu'à cuisiner toi-même, Shiranui. Maintenant laisse-nous.

- J'ai tout arrêté, je ne sortirai pas cette chambre tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui vient de se passer.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Je suis votre partenaire, j'ai le droit de savoir. D'accord, je promets que je ne rirai pas et que je ne ferai aucun commentaire à Kazama quand il se réveillera, jura le tireur. »

Amagiri soupira, de toute façon, Shiranui était aussi têtu que Kazama et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. S'il ne lui racontait pas, il questionnerait Kazama qui aimait encore moins parler de cette histoire. Bon sang, mais pourquoi ils l'avaient emmené celui-là déjà ?

S'assurant que le blond dormait bien, Amagiri fit signe à Shiranui de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui :

« - D'accord, je vais te raconter une partie du passé de Kazama. Mais après ça, j'aimerai que tu évites de l'évoquer, car même encore aujourd'hui, c'est très douloureux pour lui.

- D'accord, je le jure.

- Comme tu le sais, Chikage est l'unique héritier du clan Kazama. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Cela remonte à il y a quinze ans, Kazama avait alors sept ans. A l'époque, c'était un garçon joyeux, ouvert, un peu pleurnicheur sur les bords aussi.

- Lui, pleurnicheur ? S'étonna Shiranui.

- Et c'était le cadet de la famille. Chikage avait un frère aîné, Chisato Kazama, de six ans plus vieux. C'était lui l'héritier de la famille, c'était aussi mon meilleur ami. Un garçon valeureux, intelligent, juste et aussi très attentionné, surtout quand il s'agissait de son petit frère. Le petit Chikage l'adorait et le suivait presque partout, d'où le fait que je connaisse notre Kazama depuis longtemps.

- Et que lui est-il arrivé à ce Chisato ?

- Comme il était l'héritier, il devait répondre à un enseignement strict, alors que Chikage, lui était libre. Le fils cadet n'aurait à l'origine droit à rien de l'héritage des Kazama, si ce n'est le nom valeureux. Pour autant, Chisato, n'aimait pas ce qu'on lui imposait, et souvent il s'enfuyait en cachette pour jouer avec Chikage et parler avec moi. Mais un soir d'orage, un orage bien plus fort que celui de ce soir, il y eu un drame.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'homme à la chevelure bleue à présent captivé.

- Chisato avait encore échappé à la vigilance de son mentor. Cela dit, l'orage commençait à gronder de plus en plus fort, et Chisato voulait rentrer. Le petit Chikage n'était pas d'accord et faisait un caprice parce qu'il voulait encore jouer dehors avec son frère et moi. Plutôt que d'user de la force pour le faire rentrer, Chisato essayait de lui expliquer calmement. Seulement voilà, la foudre frappa l'arbre de la résidence Kazama. Tu devines ce qui est arrivé ensuite ?

- Ouais, je crois m'en douter.

- Pris de panique à voir cet arbre tomber sur eux, Chisato a juste eu le réflexe de pousser son jeune frère pour l'écarter du danger.

- Il aurait pu s'écarter en même temps lui-aussi.

- Je pense qu'il n'a pensé qu'à la sécurité de Chikage, pas à lui. Il était comme ça. Toujours est-il que le petit Chikage a vu son frère qu'il admirait tant se faire ensevelir sous ce grand arbre, tout comme il voyait le sang se dissiper de part et d'autre du tronc.

- Tu étais là quand ça s'est passé ?

- Oui, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai ramené à l'intérieur Chikage et qui ai prévenu la clan de ce qui venait de se passer. A partir de ce jour, tout changea pour lui. On ne lui laissa même pas le temps de faire le deuil de son frère. Dès le lendemain, il fut proclamé unique héritier du clan Kazama et on lui imposa à son tour la discipline stricte de tout héritier. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu la moindre limite, lui qui était l'insouciance même, on jugea qu'il ne rattraperait jamais le niveau de son frère car il avait déjà trop de retard à la base. Son programme était chargé, il n'avait plus un instant de libre et ne voyait plus ses amis humains. Un jour, il réussit à s'échapper et alla retrouver ses amis. Il avait besoin de se confier un peu après le traumatisme qu'il avait vécu, mais ses soi-disant amis le rejetèrent en le traitant de fils gâté et riche. Ces gosses étaient jaloux du prestige qu'on accordait maintenant à Kazama en tant qu'héritier du clan. Finalement, sa route croisa la mienne, et c'est à moi qu'il confia tout. Depuis cet évènement, Kazama se mit à mépriser les humains, à avoir une peur terrible de l'orage, et à changer de personnalité à cause de l'enseignement qu'il recevait. Les jours d'orage, je sais que tous ces mauvais souvenirs resurgissent de son inconscient, et je sais que jusqu'alors, j'ai été le seul à comprendre sa souffrance. Moi qui suis fils unique, je l'ai toujours vu comme un petit frère.

- Et bien, moi qui pensais qu'il avait toujours été un enfant gâté, choyé, avec une enfance heureuse, je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne.

- Ma famille est désespérée qu'à mon âge, je ne cherche pas à promouvoir ma lignée. Je me fiche bien d'une épouse, Kazama est un peu ma raison de vivre. Je le protégerai toute ma vie, en mémoire à mon meilleur ami qui lui a risqué la sienne pour le sauver

- Tu es bien téméraire pour te coller ce grincheux dans les pattes.

- C'est mon choix et je l'assume.

- Bon, et bien. Ta jolie berceuse m'a donné sommeil. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. J'espère qu'il ne cherchera pas à retourner à Kyoto quand il s'apercevra qu'il n'est plus ligoté. »

Shiranui quitta la pièce en faisant un signe de main. Quand à Amagiri, il se plaisait encore à caresser la chevelure blonde de son protégé. Il hésitait à le rattacher, surtout au vu de l'état de ses poignets meurtris. Kazama bougea un peu et parla dans son sommeil :

« Toshizô… Hijikata… »

Malgré sa séquestration, le blond n'avait pas renoncé au leader du shinsengumi. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour de toute façon. Dorénavant, il enfermerait Kazama dans cette chambre. Cette nuit ne changerait pas ses plans pour autant.

\**********/

Merci d'avoir lu.

Vous allez peut-être vous demander ce que vient faire la passé de Kazama dans la fic, surtout que ça ne nous fait pas beaucoup avancer. Mais je tiens à préciser que j'aime écrire l'histoire de personnages fictifs. Même si Kazama ne m'appartient pas, on ne sait rien de son passé, et ça j'aime bien en créer un. De plus, ça nous explique la relation qu'il a avec Amagiri.

Bref, dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu.


	9. Pensées

**Chapitre 9 :** Pensées

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai été plus longue pour ce chapitre, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Merci encore à mes lecteurs et à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. N'oubliez pas que chaque critique m'aide à évoluer pour votre plus grand bonheur.

Je rappelle que les paroles en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne lecture

\***********/

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Heisuke et Chizuru s'étaient avoués leur sentiment. Malgré un début d'histoire plutôt tortueux, tout semblait se passer pour le mieux à présent, bien que leur relation n'avançait pas tant que ça. Du point de vu de Shinpachi, ils ressemblaient plus à un couple marié depuis cinquante ans plutôt qu'à une passion de jeunesse. Ils n'en étaient même pas encore au stade de dormir ensemble ! Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hijikata et Saito. Leur relation, bien plus discrète, n'était connu que d'Okita, Sano et Yamazaki. Cela n'aurait pas dérangé le vice-capitaine d'en informer au moins le capitaine et les chefs de division, mais c'était là un souhait de Saito qui ne voulait pas que des rumeurs sur le vice-capitaine circulent au sein du Quartier général. En ce qui les concernait, même si leur relation était plus intense que celle d'Heisuke et Chizuru, ils n'avaient pas encore passé le cap de l'union des corps. Hijikata, qui n'avait eu des expériences qu'avec des femmes, hésitait encore de peur de blesser Saito, de lui faire trop mal. Le capitaine de la troisième division était conscient du malaise de l'homme qu'il l'aimait, et justement, il l'aimait tellement qu'il respectait son choix et prenait son mal en patience. Être à ses cotés était déjà plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Quand à Okita, il allait beaucoup mieux depuis que Sano venait le voir quotidiennement. Le rouquin était sans pitié quand il s'agissait de manger, et même si Sôji devait souvent se forcer, le résultat était qu'il reprenait des forces et qu'il avait même pu se remettre à faire des patrouilles. Le lancier pouvait être aussi très drôle, racontant des anecdotes de sa vie qui faisaient rire Sôji et lui remontaient le moral. Certains jours plus sombres, Okita parlait beaucoup de tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, notamment sa passion pour Saito qui était toujours là, bien présente et bien forte encore. Sano ne trouvait pas forcément les mots pour le rassurer, mais l'écouter était déjà une grande chose qu'Okita appréciait. Comme promis, il n'avait rien dit à Kondo au sujet de sa maladie. Bien que ce dernier ait lourdement insisté, Sano avait gardé le silence. Tenir quotidiennement compagnie à Sôji était devenu une routine pour le capitaine de la dixième division, bien qu'il ait de plus en plus de mal à lui accorder du temps au grand désespoir de ce dernier qui voyait ces moments comme des trésors qui lui étaient devenus indispensables. Sôji réclamait Sano, mais ce dernier était pris entre deux étaux. Effectivement, Shinpachi, qui était en quelque sorte son partenaire bien qu'il n'y ait pas de véritable relation entre eux, le réclamait aussi et de plus en plus souvent, allant même des fois jusqu'à être jaloux de Sôji. Puni pour avoir été soit disant responsable de la pagaille d'il y a trois semaines, il avait été privé de sortie et même de patrouille, le privant donc de plaisir. Ne supportant pas cette situation, il avait demandé à Sano de lui acheter du sake pour qu'ils puissent le boire ensemble au quartier général, et qu'après il puisse profiter de son ami. En tant normal, cela n'aurait pas dérangé ce dernier, mais le lancier faisait passer Sôji avant car il en avait probablement plus besoin de lui que Shinpachi, surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore renoncé à Saito. En bref, entre lui qui négligeait son meilleur ami au profit d'un autre et Heisuke qui était sur son petit nuage avec Chizuru, Shinpachi était d'une humeur exécrable ces derniers temps et rejetait toute la faute sur Hijikata.

Un jour d'été de l'an un de l'ère Keio ¹, alors qu'Okita et Heisuke étaient en patrouille, Shinpachi, qui avait enfin purgé sa peine, buvait un verre en compagnie de Sano et Saito :

« Ah fait chier, ces dernier temps, Hijikata-san est de plus en plus sourcilleux, se plaignait le capitaine de la seconde division. A peine je me prépare à sortir, il réplique "Où est-ce que tu vas ? Et pour quoi faire ?", il est trop indiscret, non ? »

Y a pas à dire, Shinpachi avait vraiment une dent contre le vice-capitaine, critiquant toutes ses décisions, toutes ses paroles, tous ses gestes, jusqu'à même reprocher la façon qu'il avait de se servir des baguettes pour manger. Saito qui buvait tranquillement son saké ne disait pas un mot mais serrait fort son katana dans sa main et se faisait les pires violences du monde pour se retenir de le dégainer et de trancher Shinpachi sur le champ. Non mais, il n'avait pas bientôt terminé d'incriminer ainsi son vice-capitaine ? Et d'ailleurs il n'avait pas bientôt fini de causer, parce le capitaine de la troisième division était vraiment impatient de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait :

« Je pense qu'Hijikata-san doit avoir ses raisons, dit alors Sanosuke »

A ces mots, Saito relâcha la pression sur son katana. Ah, que c'était agréable d'entendre quelqu'un défendre un peu cet homme merveilleux qu'était son vice-capitaine. Malgré ses airs bagarreurs, Sano était plus posé et plus mûr qu'il n'en paraissait.

Buvant son saké tranquillement et ne disant pas un mot de crainte de faire une gaffe et de dévoiler au grand jour sa relation avec Hijikata, Saito continuait d'écouter Shinpachi qui discriminait le vice-capitaine quand au fait qu'il laissait trop de liberté aux hommes d'Itô. Ne pas le trancher, non il ne devait pas le trancher :

« Merci encore pour l'autre jour, dit une jeune fille qui se trouvait à l'entrée du salon de thé »

La jeune Sen qui semblait passer par là et avait aperçu Saito, entra et le salua. Bien que ce dernier gardait son masque d'indifférence, Shinpachi pensa à toute autre chose quand à la relation entre son frère d'arme et cette jeune fille. Taquiner Saito était sans doute ce qu'il devait y avoir de plus amusant, aussi profita-il de la situation :

« - Oy Saito, tu la connais ? Demanda malicieusement l'homme aux yeux bleus.

- Je ne dirais pas cela, répondit stoïquement Saito.

- Il m'a sauvée d'une agression il y a quelques temps, annonça alors la jeune fille.

- Ooooh_. Héhé, pourquoi tu te tournes ? Tu cherches à cacher quelque chose ? Allez avoue que c'est elle que tu aimes. Elle est mignonne, tu as bon goût._

- En fait, c'est plutôt Chizuru-chan qui l'a fait, reprit Sen. Est-ce que Chizuru-chan va bien ?

- Chizuru ? _Saito, pas gentleman pour un sou, _pensa Shinpachi._ Tu as laissé une fille en secourir une autre. Qui plus est la fille que tu aimes_. Hum, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, elle n'a pas l'air en forme.

- La faute à plusieurs choses, continua Sanosuke. Mais fort heureusement, quelqu'un l'aide à surmonter tout ça, même si ça ne doit pas vraiment être facile.

- _Mais qui est donc ce beau jeune homme ? _Pensa Sen qui à présent était focalisée sur Sanosuke._ Grand, costaud, compréhensif et surtout rouquin. Il remplit aussi toutes les caractéristiques de mon type d'homme. Moi qui pensais n'aimer qu'Amagiri, mon cœur de jeune fille est submergé par la survenue d'un nouvel homme._

- Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda le lancier qui trouvait la jeune fille étrange. Vous êtes toute rouge. Asseyez-vous donc un instant.

- _Oh, et il est tellement soucieux de mon sort. Serait-ce l'homme idéal ?_

- Rassurez-vous, nous ne vous ferons rien. Et puis j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

- _Va-t'il me demander si j'ai un fiancé ? Devrais-je trahir Amagiri ? Bon d'accord, nous ne sommes pas fiancés, mais il garde une certaine importance dans mon cœur. Bon, je me joins à eux. J'ai envie de m'asseoir à coté de lui, mais ça ne serait pas correct d'être trois d'un coté et un de l'autre. Tant pis, je m'assieds à coté du gorille là._

- Sano, il n'est pas utile que tu te comportes comme un vrai tombeur, le nargua Shinpachi. Tu as déjà Sôji et moi qui te prenons pas mal de temps, et je pense que le cœur de cette demoiselle appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. N'est-ce pas ?

- _Pourquoi me regarde-il comme ça ? _Pensa Saito qui sentait peser sur lui le regard malicieux de Shinpachi.

- _Aurait-il découvert que j'en aimais un autre ? _Paniqua intérieurement Sen._ Je ne dois pas sous-estimer les loups de Mibu ², ils sont très perspicaces_.

- Idiot, je ne suis pas comme toi moi. J'ai juste une requête à lui demander. Mademoiselle, quel est votre nom ?

- Sen

- Sen, vous qui connaissez Chizuru, est-ce que cela vous direz de bavarder un peu avec elle, de choses de fille, histoire de lui remonter le moral. Je pense que ça lui ferait du bien.

- Avec grand plaisir. »

Sen répondit avec un sourire innocent qui fit rougir Shinpachi, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Saito qui finissait de boire son sake en se triturant le tissu de son kimono, ne pensant qu'à son Hijikata, et pas non plus Sano qui en fait n'était pas spécialement charmé par Sen. Peut-être qu'autrefois il aurait joué le jeu pour séduire la jeune fille, mais à ce jour il avait bien d'autres préoccupations, dont celle de s'occuper de Sôji :

« - Et bien, ça va être l'heure de mon tour de garde, déclara le lancier. En revenant de ma patrouille, je vous amènerai Chizuru. Mais ne lui dîtes pas que c'est moi qui vous ai demandée cela.

- D'accord.

- Sur ce, nous devons y aller, annonça Saito qui sortait déjà du salon de thé.

- Ah Saito, pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Dit Shinpachi qui suivit son confrère dans sa lancée. Tu peux prendre ton temps toi, tu n'es pas de garde aujourd'hui… »

Saito était déjà sorti dans la rue suivit de près par Shinpachi qui ne comprenait pas son attitude froide alors que sa bien-aimée était là. Une fois de plus, le capitaine du deuxième escadron était complètement à coté de la plaque. Quand à Sano, il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille avant de sortir. Cette dernière mit ses mains sur ses joues pour cacher ses rougeurs. Etait-il possible d'aimer deux hommes en même temps ? Bah, tout est possible dans la fleur de l'âge.

Une fois dans la rue, Sano se fit un emploi du temps dans sa tête. A l'heure actuelle, il devait encore patrouiller et s'occuper de Sôji. Si en plus il devait accompagner Chizuru à son rendez-vous entre copine, ça risquerait d'être juste, il ne pourrait pas consacrer trop de temps à son frère d'arme. En aucun cas la jeune fille ne pouvait sortir seule du quartier général, la solution pour lui était de la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Sôji devait avant tout se reposer en dehors des patrouilles, Shinpachi était aussi de garde en même temps que lui, Heisuke se chargeait de la formation des nouvelles recrues, ne restait plus que Saito. Le lancier rattrapa son frère d'arme qui marchait plus vite comme s'il était pressé et lui mit la main sur l'épaule :

« - Attends Saïto, j'aurais un service à te demander. Pourrais-tu accompagner Chizuru voir la jeune demoiselle ?

- Je suis occupé Sano. C'est toi qui a proposé ce rendez-vous, alors assume tes paroles et charge-toi de ça.

- Mais j'ai des choses à faire aussi. Ne sois pas si froid Saïto, tu es le seul disponible.

- Je regrette, j'ai moi-même des choses à faire. Sur ce, si tu me le permets, dit froidement Saito avant de se remettre à marcher à un rythme quelque peu accéléré.

- Mais… Rah, mais pourquoi est-il si pressé ? Bon, et bien je vais me débrouiller. Pauvre Sôji, j'ai dit que je l'aiderai mais je le néglige un peu quand même. »

Saito accéléra le pas pour rentrer plus vite au quartier général. Il avait vraiment trop envie de revoir son vice-capitaine. Il avait fait l'effort de sortir un peu pour ne pas éveiller trop de soupçons mais aussi à la demande de ce dernier. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, Saito avait bien du mal à se passer de lui. Son cœur le réclamait, son cœur le voulait, il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence.

\**************/

Encore et toujours, Hijikata croulait sous la paperasse. Kondo qui se chargeait plus de tout ce qui est négociations, ce genre de fonction lui revenait à lui, le vice-capitaine. Saito était souvent là pour le seconder, chose qu'il appréciait, mais là, il avait congédié son second pour la journée, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de se détendre et de se changer les idées. Son amant avait d'abord refusé, mais Hijikata avait lourdement insisté, et ce n'est que quand il eut dit "c'est un ordre" que Saito s'était docilement éclipsé. Après coup, l'homme aux yeux violets avait regretté d'avoir ainsi usé de la faiblesse de celui qui partageait ses nuits. Il savait plus que tout qu'en plus d'être un guerrier loyal et dévoué, Saito était tellement prisonnier de son amour pour lui qu'il se soumettait à tous ses désirs et caprices. Tout ce que réclamait ce bretteur si talentueux était d'être toujours présent à ses cotés. Or, si Hijikata s'était bien amusé pendant ces trois dernières semaines, réclamant attention, baisers et massages à son partenaire, la présence permanente de Saito commençait à l'étouffer. Il trouvait ça beau l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter, il en était même ému et il espérait qu'avec le temps, il réussirait à lui rendre la pareille. Mais pourtant, tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver à l'égard de cet homme était uniquement de la tendresse.

Replongeant dans son travail, le vice-capitaine entendit soudain des pas rapides et légers provenir de l'allée. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer que la porte coulissante s'ouvrit aussi vite qu'elle se referma, un bruit de kimono noir, une écharpe blanche qui vole, et voilà qu'Hijikata était enlacé par deux bras possessifs :

« Saito ? »

Les bras autour de sa taille, la tête dans sa poitrine, le capitaine du troisième escadron, en apparence calme, froid et distant, se laissait à présent complètement aller quand il était seulement en compagnie que l'homme qu'il aimait. Hijikata capitula encore une fois et caressa la chevelure en bataille de son amant :

« - Déjà de retour ?

- Vice-capitaine, vous m'avez manqué.

- On ne s'est séparé qu'une petite heure. »

Toujours la tête dans la poitrine du vice-capitaine, Saito resserra plus son étreinte, tant et si bien que cette fois, Hijikata sentait vraiment qu'il suffoquait. Cela semblait devenir compliqué pour le brun, et il voyait ses besoins de d'indépendance s'étouffer et mourir sous l'amour que lui portait Saito. Ca commençait vraiment à lui peser, mais aussi démoniaque qu'il pouvait être, il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir cet homme qui lui apportait tant de chose malgré tout. Il fallait qu'il trouve un compromis.

Se dégageant de son étreinte, il releva la tête de Saito pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres :

« - En fait, tu ne voulais vraiment pas te séparer de moi.

- Pardonnez-moi vice-capitaine. Je sais que vous avez du travail, que vous ne m'avez rien promis quand à notre relation, mais je vous aime, je veux rester avec vous, qu'importe ce que l'on fait, où que l'on soit, je veux juste être avec vous. »

Hijikata embrassa le font de Saito pour l'apaiser. Ca devenait effectivement de plus en plus compliqué, il était temps pour le vice-capitaine de prendre une décision. Saito était encore conscient qu'il ne lui avait rien promis. S'il attendait davantage, il lui donnerait trop d'espoir. Oui ou non pouvait-il continuer dans une relation homosexuelle ? Bien que jusqu'ici tout semblait bien aller, il restait encore une étape à franchir.

\***********/

Sano regarda discrètement les deux jeunes filles parler et rire ensemble. Mais bon sang, ce qu'elles pouvaient être longues. Deux vraies pipelettes, à coup sûr qu'elles devaient boire leur thé froid. Le capitaine du dixième escadron tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de masquer son impatience en adoptant une stature droite et un regard neutre fixant le lointain horizon. Sôji avait besoin de lui, il l'attendait au quartier général. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il accompagnait Chizuru à un thé entre copine. Il voulait rendre service et aider nombre de personnes : Sôji, Shinpachi, Chizuru… Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée, il manquait de temps, négligeait certains, dormait peu pour pouvoir être là pour le plus de monde possible.

Sano éternua, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les deux jeunes filles parlaient de lui. Ou plutôt Sen ne cessait de poser des questions à Chizuru sur le type d'homme qu'il était et quel genre de fille il préférait. La jeune oni répondait avec plaisir comme elle le pouvait, ça lui faisait plaisir de parler de chose de filles depuis le temps. Elle reconnaissait que même si elle se sentait heureuse auprès d'Heisuke, il y avait comme un vide dans sa vie qui avait été comblé par sa nouvelle amie.

Sano soupira de soulagement quand il vit Sen le saluer courtoisement. Le lancier raccompagna la petite protégée du Shinsengumi au quartier général et l'abandonna près de la cuisine où Heisuke et Shinpachi étaient en train de préparer le repas du soir. A coup sûr que s'il croisait son ami, ce dernier n'allait plus le lâcher et allait le harceler de questions sur sa petite excursion avec Chizuru et la belle Sen. Aussi se rendit-il directement à la chambre d'Okita. L'aura qu'il ressentit alors qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert la porte lui laissait supposer que c'était un jour sombre pour Sôji. Pourtant, il semblait d'humeur joyeuse quand il était parti en patrouille un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Faisant glisser la porte, son regard se porta sur le dos d'Okita qui était allongé sur son futon, ce dernier étant tourné du coté opposé à la porte. Comme le premier jour, il serrait son katana contre lui, comme s'il se serait s'agit d'un ours en peluche. Sano s'approcha, se pencha sur son frère d'arme, et tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Que se passe-il Sôji ?

- Sano-san ? Te voilà enfin.

- Pardonne-moi pour le retard.

- Ce n'est rien. Et j'ai tord de toujours compter sur toi.

- Ne dis pas ça. N'oublie pas que j'ai fait la promesse de te soutenir et t'épauler.

- Mais tu sembles fatigué aussi Sano-san. Tu as des cernes.

- Tu veux rire, je suis en pleine forme. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas Sôji.

- Sano-san… »

Okita se retourna sur le dos et tendit les bras à Sano qui était agenouillé à coté de son futon. Le lancier se pencha alors sur son frère d'arme et le prit dans ses bras. Sôji réclamait de plus en plus souvent ce genre d'attention. En présence d'Harada, il n'avait pas peur de passer pour un adulte immature réclamant un câlin. Le capitaine de la dixième division comprenait assurément que Sôji qui était si amoureux avait besoin de sentir des bras se refermer sur lui. A défaut de ceux de Saito comme il le voudrait, il se contentait des bras plus fermes et musclés de Sano, trouvant en eux la chaleur et la douceur qui l'apaisaient quand il n'avait pas le moral :

« - Aujourd'hui, commença Okita, en rentrant de patrouille, j'ai vu Hajime-kun qui se précipitait dans le bureau d'Hijikata-san. Ca peut paraître stupide, et c'est normal dans un sens puisqu'ils sont ensemble, mais ça m'a chamboulé.

- Je comprends Sôji. Allez calme-toi.

- Sano-san, je ne veux pas de cet amour, mais je n'arrive pas m'en débarrasser. Désolé de te dire ça, mais je voudrai que ce soit Hajime-kun qui soit dans mes bras là.

- Je le sais Sôji, ne t'en fais pas »

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'allée. Les deux compères n'eurent pas le temps de se dégager l'un de l'autre, Shinpachi ouvra brutalement la porte de la chambre du capitaine de la première division. Sano se rendit de suite compte que son ami était en colère, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Sôji s'éloigna de lui et sourit à Shinpachi :

« - Allons Shinpachi-san, cette pauvre porte ne t'a rien fait, plaisanta Okita pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'annonçait lourde.

- Sôji, ne me parle pas comme s'il n'y avait rien. Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que j'en ai l'air. J'ai besoin de parler à Sano en privé, peux-tu me le rendre ?

- Je ne t'appartiens pas, objectiva le lancier.

- Peu importe, je dois te parler de toute urgence. Allez bouge-toi.

- Ca ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? Vu la façon dont tu me demandes cela, je ne sais pas si je vais te suivre.

- Vas-y Sano-san, dit alors Okita. Shinpachi-san a vraiment l'air énervé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il brise la porte de ma chambre, sinon je vais avoir des courants d'air cette nuit.

- Hum, dans ce cas, je reviendrai ensuite Sôji. Ca ne sera pas long, attends-moi. »

Sano avait dit ça en caressant la chevelure châtain d'Okita, puis il se leva pour suivre Shinpachi dans l'allée. Ce dernier le conduisit à travers les couloirs du quartier général, le dos tourné et ne disant pas un mot. Au final, il emmena le lancier jusque dans sa chambre où il ferma la porte et pria son ami de s'asseoir en face de lui :

« - Alors, que t'arrive-il ? Demanda Sanosuke. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour m'avoir dérangé pendant mon entrevue avec Sôji.

- Justement, c'est de cela dont je voulais te parler. A peine tu es rentré de ta petite promenade avec Chizuru que tu es directement allé voir Sôji.

- Il m'attendait.

- Il aurait pu attendre encore un peu. Sano, depuis quelque temps, je trouve que tu es souvent avec Sôji, alors que vous n'avez jamais été proches. Auparavant, tu te serais jeté dans la cuisine pour me raconter ta petite promenade en compagnie de ces demoiselles, mais là, tu sembles oublier qui est ton meilleur pote.

- Shinpachi, ne me dis pas que tu jaloux de Sôji, déduit alors Sano.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu sembles d'un seul coup très proche lui. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit des hommes s'enlacer sans raison particulière. Tu as une relation avec lui ?

- Idiot, Tu es vraiment à coté de la plaque. Sôji n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment, alors je l'aide, c'est tout, qu'y a-il de mal à cela ? Et puis tu penses vraiment que je suis le genre d'homme à avoir des relations avec deux personnes en même temps ? Quoique en ce qui nous concerne, nous n'avons pas vraiment de relation. On était juste d'accord sur le fait qu'on se faisait plaisir.

- Bien sûr, et je ne pense éprouver pour toi qu'une sincère amitié. Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis quand même un poil possessif. Sano, tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit que tu as une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, je refuserai de te partager. Ces bras musclés, ce torse viril, ce regard enflammé quand nous faisons l'amour, je veux que ce soit à moi et rien qu'à moi.

- Tu étais donc bel et bien jaloux de ce pauvre Sôji. Tu lui en veux parce que je lui accorde plus de temps que toi, et dans ton délire, tu as imaginé que j'avais une relation avec lui. Franchement Shinpachi, je pensais quand même que tu étais du genre à réfléchir un peu et… »

Le lancier fut stoppé dans son discours par Shinpachi qui se jeta sur lui, le renversant sur le tatami et lui donnant un fougueux baiser. Surpris par cet acte, Sano tenta de se dégager en repoussant le corps de son ami. Ce dernier résista alors qu'il embrassait déjà à son cou, tirant sur ses vêtements pour les lui enlever et s'attaqua rapidement à sa partie sensible. L'homme aux cheveux rouges étouffa un gémissement. Shinpachi ne connaissait que trop ses faiblesses et ses points sensibles. S'il montrait qu'il éprouvait du plaisir, il aurait perdu la partie et se devrait d'aller jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il était inquiet pour Sôji qui l'attendait et qui était relativement déprimé aujourd'hui. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas céder aux caprices de son ami et de lui offrir son corps quand bon lui semblait. Il était encore maître de sa personne et n'aimait pas faire ça sous le coup de l'impulsion, fait à la va vite pour calmer les tensions. Il disait souvent que l'amour était un art qu'il fallait le faire proprement :

« Shinpachi, ça suffit maintenant, arrête. »

Rassemblant ses forces dans ses bras, Sano réussit à se dégager de dessous son frère d'arme en lui collant une bonne droite dans la figure. Sa rapidité et sa force au corps à corps lui étaient bien utiles finalement. Il se releva en vitesse, arrangea sa tenue et regarda avec froideur son ami qui se massait sa joue endolorie :

« - Ouah, tu n'y es pas allé de main morte. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas cassé de dent, geignit Shinpachi.

- Tu l'as mérité, je t'interdis de me refaire un coup pareil.

- Pardon Sano. C'est vrai, tu as raison. J'étais tellement jaloux de Sôji que j'ai agis impulsivement sans réfléchir, alors qu je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas ça. Je voulais penser que tu étais encore à moi et que je pouvais te posséder quand et comme je le voulais.

- Je te le répète, je n'appartiens à personne. Pour le moment, j'ai une relation avec toi et personne d'autre, ni même avec Sôji, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que mon corps et encore moins mon cœur t'appartiennent. Quand bien même nous aurions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ce n'est pas ainsi que je conçois l'amour.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Tu acceptes toujours d'être mon partenaire après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Bien sûr, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela après le coup que je viens de te donner.

- Je te l'ai dit, ton corps est une pure merveille de la nature, je serai très triste si je devais m'en passer. Alors sois sympa Sano, ne trouve pas quelqu'un d'autre de suite, j'ai encore envie de profiter de cela.

- Hum, devrais-je être flatté ?

- Ah au fait, pendant que tu étais en ballade, j'ai discuté avec Heisuke pour notre soirée. Tu sais, celle où l'on doit fêter son passage de vie de gamin à celle d'homme responsable d'une femme, changea de sujet Shinpachi.

- Ah oui ? Et alors ?

- Et bien je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Ce soir ça faisait trop juste, mais demain, aucun de nous trois n'est de garde. Sortons ensemble et allons nous saouler pour fêter ça dignement.

- Ha, allez-y doucement quand même. Je n'aimerai devoir vous porter jusqu'au quartier général comme je l'ai déjà fait. »

Shinpachi rit alors qu'il vantait ses mérites et surtout le fait qu'il tenait l'alcool bien mieux que leur démoniaque de vice-capitaine qui tombait au bout de deux coupes de saké. Sano était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le Shinpachi qu'il connaissait. Saluant son ami, le lancier retourna donc auprès de Sôji pendant que lui, soudain prit de panique, se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé Chizuru entrer dans la cuisine.

\*********/

¹ Equivaut à l'an mille huit cent soixante-cinq

² "Les loups de Mibu" était une appellation du Shinsengumi, faisant référence à leur premier quartier général qui se trouvait dans le quartier Mibu.

**Note de l'auteur :** Prenez ce chapitre comme un chapitre de transition, car c'est vrai qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose. Certaines choses vont bouger dans le prochain. Je voulais l'écrire dans celui-là mais toujours le même problème, ça aurait fait des chapitres trop longs.

Merci d'avoir lu


	10. Matinée Agitée

**Chapitre 10 :** Matinée agitée

\**************/

Le jour était déjà bien levé sur la belle et dangereuse Kyoto, et dans les quartiers du Shinsengumi, les guerriers étaient déjà debout… enfin presque. Les plus matinaux étaient déjà en place et commençaient à déguster tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, tandis que d'autres traînaient dans les couloirs, baillant et se couvrant les yeux, ou alors se faisaient encore bercer par Morphée. La seule fille, bien qu'elle se fasse passer pour un garçon, était en forme dès le matin et s'attelait à servir le riz aux hauts fonctionnaires. N'étaient présent pour le moment dans la salle commune qu'Hijikata, Saito et Inoue à qui elle tendit un bol de riz :

« - Tenez.

- Merci.

- Je suis naze. Ptit-dej, dit Shinpachi qui arriva dans la pièce en compagnie de Sanosuke. »

Les capitaines des deuxième et dixième divisions, respectivement Nagakura et Harada, entrèrent d'un pas lent dans la salle commune. Tous les matins étaient un vrai supplice pour eux qui veillaient le soir, mais le bonjour plein d'énergie que leur lança Chizuru les sortit de leur demi-sommeil. Se faisant un sourire complice, ils allèrent prendre place pour le repas. Hijikata les fixa discrètement, il savait pourquoi ils étaient si fatigués le matin. Il faut dire qu'ils ne faisaient pas vraiment dans la discrétion, ou alors ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de l'ampleur de leurs ébats et de leurs gémissements. Avoir des relations ente hommes faisait-il naître un plaisir tel qu'on en oubliait la réalité et ce qui nous entourait. Enfin, heureusement pour lui que Saito avaient un sommeil profond, sinon il n'aurait pas su où se mettre. Détournant les yeux des deux protagonistes pour les diriger vers Saito qui tournait le dos à la porte, Hijikata se rendit compte que tout le monde n'était pas encore présent :

« - Où est Heisuke ? Demanda le vice-capitaine aux derniers arrivant.

- Il doit encore dormir.

- Yukimura-kun, interpella le vieil Inoue. Excuse-moi, mais pourrais-tu aller réveiller Heisuke ?

- Bien sûr. »

La jeune fille se leva, abandonnant sa spatule et son riz pour s'élancer joyeusement dans l'allée en direction de la chambre de son bien-aimé. Le vieil homme sourit, quel bonheur que de voir cette jeunesse s'épanouir ! Ah comme il aimerait que les autres aussi se perdent dans les méandres de l'amour. Cela leur apporterait bien de la douceur dans ce monde en perpétuel conflit, et notamment Hijikata qui lui ne faisait que crouler sous le poids de la paperasse. Ce dernier continuait de manger son riz, puis il leva de nouveau la tête et fixa le dernier emplacement vide. D'un air qui se voulait cette fois-ci agacé, il grogna plus qu'il ne dit :

« - Et Sôji ? Par le diable, où est-il lui aussi ?

- Sôji est fatigué en ce moment, dit Sano, et il n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit. Peut-être ne souhaite-il pas prendre part au petit-déjeuner.

- Je ne suis pas de cet avis. S'il ne mange pas, il n'aura pas la force de tenir et il ne pourra pas assumer son rôle et ses missions.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'irai lui apporter quelque chose plus tard, lui assura le lancier.

- J'ai aussi l'impression qu'il nous fuit comme la peste. Kondo-san l'accepte parce qu'il le couve trop, mais moi je ne tolère pas ce comportement. Il viendra que ça lui plaise ou non, sinon je devrai rediscuter de son statut. Que quelqu'un aille me le chercher.

- Vous êtes un peu dur Hijikata-san, tout le monde a le droit d'avoir ses moments de faiblesse et de vouloir se sentir seul, le défendit à son tour Shinpachi.

- Un samourai ne montre pas ses faiblesses. Saito, vas-y toi.

- Moi ?

- Non, ne te dérange pas Saito, je vais y aller, réagit alors Sanosuke.

- Si c'est Saito, il le prendra certainement plus au sérieux et l'écoutera. Saito, je compte sur toi.

- Compris. »

Bien que réticent à se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec Sôji, Saito ne pouvait désobéir au vice-capitaine. Aussi posa-il ses baguettes et se leva avant de saluer l'assemblée et de sortir de la pièce. Shinpachi le regarda faire en fronçant un sourcil :

« - Franchement, il y a une limite à la politesse. Saito est d'un coincé, sa relation amoureuse n'avancera jamais.

- Comment ? S'interloqua Hijikata.

- Shinpachi, tu étais au courant ? Demanda Sanosuke.

- Evidemment, et ce malgré le fait qu'il porte toujours ce masque dur et insensible, mes yeux de lynx voient tout, dit Shinpachi d'un air fier.

- Et toi Harada, comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est une longue histoire qui concerne Sôji également.

- Sôji ? Mais quel est le lien avec Sôji ? Il ne connaît pas cette demoiselle.

- Cette demoiselle ?

- Mais de qui parles-tu Shinpachi ?

- Mais de Sen bien sûr. Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre elle et Saito.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'elle m'a donnée, après tout elle ne faisait que le remercier, il n'y a rien de suspect à cela.

- Ce que tu dis est tout bonnement impossible Shinpachi, dit alors Hijikata.

- A moins que ce ne soit un amour à sens unique, pensa alors le capitaine de la seconde division toujours persuadé de sa théorie. »

Une fois de plus, Shinpachi était complètement à coté de la plaque, et toujours persuadé que Saito aimait Sen. Hijikata n'avait pas spécialement honte de sa relation, mais c'était là le désir de son amant de ne rien dire à leur sujet. Seulement, suite à la remarque de Shinpachi, tout semblait se dévoiler au grand jour. Hijikata soupira et dit :

« - Shinpachi, tu n'y es pas du tout. Saito est certes amoureux, mais certainement pas de cette fille.

- Je me serai trompé ? Dit alors Shinpachi déçu. Mais j'avais quand même raison quand je disais qu'il était amoureux. Vous semblez bien au courant Hijikata-san, sauriez-vous par hasard qui est l'élu de son cœur ?

- Hum, il ne voulait rien vous dire pour éviter les rumeurs, mais je pense que je peux quand même vous tenir au courant. Cela fait trois semaines que Saito et moi entretenions une relation. »

Shinpachi recracha le riz qu'il avait mis en bouche. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cela. Sano étant déjà au courant, cette nouvelle ne lui fit rien, et quand à Inoue, il se contenta juste de sourire. Le vieil homme était arrivé à un âge où plus rien ne semblait l'étonner :

« - Cela te surprend ?

- Et bien pas vraiment de la part de Saito mais plutôt de la vôtre. Je vous connais depuis longtemps Hijikata-san pour savoir que vous êtes plutôt un homme à femme. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous débuteriez une relation avec un autre homme.

- Hum, disons que c'est une première pour moi, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Mais Saito est très amoureux, et il m'accepte avec mes doutes et mes maladresses dans ce domaine.

- Je vois, mais vous n'avez pas l'habitude, vous avez l'air gêné. Nous pouvons vous donner des conseils si vous le souhaitez.

- Shinpachi !

- Et toi Harada, comment es-tu au courant ?

- C'est Sôji qui me l'a dit. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que Sôji n'est pas en forme ces derniers temps. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu malade, mais c'est surtout dû au fait qu'il souffre de son amour à sens unique avec Saito qu'il aime profondément aussi.

- Attends, tu veux dire que Sôji aime Saito, et moi qui vient de l'envoyer le chercher.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais y aller à la place de Saito, expliqua Sanosuke.

- Bon sang. »

Hijikata balança ses baguettes et sortit de la pièce en direction de la chambre d'Okita, immédiatement suivi par Sano. Shinpachi hésita mais ne bougea finalement pas et resta en compagnie d'Inoue dans la pièce commune qui était bien vide maintenant. Que pourrait-il faire de plus, si ce n'est les gêner ? Hijikata et Saito étaient ensemble, et Sano était bien proche de Sôji ces derniers temps. Quoiqu'il se passe, il ne pourrait sans doute rien faire. Aussi profita-il de l'absence de ses confrères pour piquer dans le plateau d'Harada. Valait mieux manger ce bon repas préparé par Saito plutôt que de le laisser refroidir.

\***********/

Chizuru remonta l'allée et s'arrêta devant la chambre de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. N'osant plus ouvrir impudemment comme la dernière fois où elle avait eu une sacrée surprise, elle se contenta de coller son oreille à la porte pour écouter à l'intérieur de la pièce. Seule une respiration régulière se faisait entendre, Heisuke devait encore dormir :

« Heisuke-kun, tu es réveillé ? Heisuke-kun ? J'ouvre. »

Le jeune fille fit glisser la porte pour y voir Heisuke Tôdo, capitaine de la huitième division du Shinsengumi, endormi sur son futon et enlaçant sa couverture. Ce visage d'enfant détendu et ces jambes blanches découvertes firent en apparence rougir la jeune fille. Mais à l'intérieur, d'autres réactions se manifestèrent. Cette sensation, c'était nouveau pour elle, mais ça n'était pas spécialement désagréable. Au contraire, si Chizuru ne ferait qu'écouter ses instincts, elle se jetterait sur le samourai pour mieux sentir sa peau qui devait être lisse comme la soie. Cela dit elle ne devait pas oublier sa place, aussi elle se contenta d'ouvrir en grand les portes de la chambre et de faire encore plus exploser sa bonne humeur :

« - Si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement, il n'y aura plus rien à manger.

- Hum, c'est bon j'ai compris. »

Heisuke avait dit ça en se redressant sur son futon. A peine sortie des bras de Morphée et voilà qu'il tombait nez à nez avec le sourire éclatant que la femme qu'il aimait. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas imaginer meilleur réveil, la journée commençait bien :

« - Chizuru, tu as l'air en forme.

- Oui, et toi pas encore réveillé. Tu as les cheveux en bataille, c'est drôle.

- Ah, il faut que je me recoiffe.

- Je vais le faire. »

Sans demander son reste, Chizuru entra dans la chambre, et après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, elle s'avança jusqu'au futon du jeune homme et s'agenouilla derrière lui. Ses doigts fins et délicats commencèrent à dénouer le nœud dans les cheveux du samouraï qui rougissait. Il étaient là tous les deux, dont lui qui était à peine vêtu. Et alors qu'il sentait les doigts de sa dulcinée dans ses cheveux, des frissons lui remontèrent le long et l'échine et autre chose se passa plus bas. En vitesse, il se saisit du drap dont il se servit pour cacher son trouble. Pas question de montrer cela à la pure Chizuru. Mais plus ses doigts s'attelaient à démêler sa longue tignasse châtain, plus l'érection du jeune homme augmentait, tant et si bien que si cela continuait, il allait se sentir mal et ne pourrait plus le cacher :

« Heisuke-kun, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air tendu, je te fais mal ? »

Le souffle chaud de la jeune fille sur la nuque d'Heisuke accentua encore plus ses réactions hormonales. Au bord de la crise, il se leva en vitesse en prenant bien soin de garder enroulé le drap autour de sa taille. Ses cheveux en bataille parce que Chizuru n'avait pas fini de les coiffer, son kimono de nuit lui tombant sur les épaules et le drap bien trop grand pour ses petites jambes firent qu'il s'y prit les pieds dedans et trébucha. Passant au travers de la porte et du porche, il finit sa course sur le sol du quartier général, se cognant la tête et tomba à demi-inconscient :

« Heisuke-kun ! »

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas compris pourquoi Heisuke avait subitement décidé de fuir, l'incompréhension de la jeune fille fit vite place à l'inquiétude alors qu'elle vit son bien-aimé s'étaler par terre. Se levant précipitamment pour le rejoindre, le drap et le kimono s'étant ouvert lors de la chute, Chizuru tomba nez à nez avec la cause de sa fuite. Elle rougit jusqu'au oreille, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Elle était assez âgée pour comprendre ce qu'était cette "chose" et du coup, elle comprenait la gène d'Heisuke et son désir de fuir. L'émotion finit par la submerger, car elle devinait bien que c'était pour l'épargner qu'Heisuke avait pris un tel risque. Retenant ses larmes, elle s'approcha du jeune homme, le couvrit pour que personne ne voit son érection et posa sa main sur son visage avant de l'embrasser. Refaisant surface, Heisuke sentit des lèvres douces sur les siennes. Il posa sa main sur celle qui était sur sa joue et ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à ceux inquiets de Chizuru :

« - Heisuke-kun, est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal ? Tu m'entends ?

- Chizuru… qu'est-ce que… »

L'homme aux yeux bleus se rappela soudain ce qui venait de se passer et d'ailleurs il sentait encore cette tension entre ses jambes. Se relevant précipitamment, il fut stoppé dans son élan par deux bras qui l'enlaçaient par derrière, le faisant se retrouver à genoux. Le toucher de Chizuru, ses doigts sur son ventre à l'air augmenta encore son trouble, tant et si bien qu'il en eut cette fois la respiration saccadée. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser, et la jeune oni pouvait le sentir taper à travers ses vêtements :

« - Chizuru, excuse-moi, mais j'ai comme un petit soucis.

- Je sais, j'ai vu.

- Tu as vu ? Rougit Heisuke. Ah je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurai aimé t'épargner cela.

- Heisuke-kun, c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? Si c'est le cas alors je me sentirais plutôt flattée que dégoûtée. Tu es un homme et je peux comprendre que tu aies des désirs, mais si en plus tu affirmes que c'est le garçon manqué que je suis qui te le donne, moi qui t'aime, je me sens vraiment heureuse.

- Garçon manqué ? Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Chizuru si tu te dois de t'habiller en garçon. Et puis détrompe-toi, tu es si mignonne.

- Heisuke-kun, j'ai eu dix-huit ans cette année ¹, je suis théoriquement en âge de me marier, alors je me sens prête à ce genre de chose. Veux-tu que je m'occupe de ton problème ?

- Ouah non, sûrement pas, dit Heisuke en se dégageant. »

Heisuke se releva, et ce n'est qu'une fois sur ses jambes qu'il se rendit compte de sa bévue. Comme il s'en doutait alors qu'il se retournait, Chizuru le regardait tristement, persuadée qu'elle n'était pas capable de prendre soin de l'homme qu'elle aimait. C'était juste que sa demande l'avait vraiment surpris, et puis il ne voulait pas vraiment que les choses se passent de la sorte. Avec une fille quelconque, il aurait bien sûr profité de la situation, mais avec elle, il se devait d'agit en homme qui se respecte sans brûler les étapes.

Le capitaine de la huitième division s'accroupit devant sa dulcinée qui était restée à terre et caressa sa joue de son index :

« - Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais avec toi, j'ai vraiment envie de faire ça proprement, au calme et dans un endroit propice.

- L'occasion se présentera-elle un jour ? Nous ne dormons même pas ensemble.

- Ah, parce que tu voudrais que nous dormions ensemble ?

- Bien sûr, cela peut paraître égoïste de ma part, mais je voudrais pourvoir m'endormir et me réveiller dans tes bras. Mais au fond, ça ne serait pas vraiment correct, après tout je suis supposée n'être qu'une prisonnière.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu es des nôtres maintenant. Très bien dans ce cas, je n'osais pas te le demander parce que je ne voulais pas te brusquer, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites réellement, et bien je viendrai te retrouver le soir, et je m'en irai le matin pour que nous puissions rester discret.

- C'est vrai ? demanda la jeune fille plein d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, dès ce soir… Ah non peut-être pas ce soir, c'est vrai que Shinpat-san m'a obligé à sortir avec lui et Sano-san. Ca ne va pas le faire si je te rejoins bourré pour notre première nuit.

- Demain dans ce cas ?

- Cela te convient-il ?

- Je t'aime Heisuke, il y a beaucoup de chose que j'accepterai pour toi. »

Chizuru avait dit ça en se penchant légèrement pour qu'Heisuke puisse l'embrasser, chose qu'il fit. Puis il alla se cacher dans sa chambre pour se débarrasser de son "problème" avant de s'habiller. Vraiment, il n'aurait jamais cru la pure Chizuru aussi audacieuse pour lui proposer de le soulager. L'aurait-il trop innocentée ? Après tout, elle était une femme, qui plus est une femme amoureuse.

\*********/

Saito se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Okita à pas lent. Pour être honnête, depuis que Sôji lui avait en quelque sorte fait du charme, et même si cela datait d'avant sa relation avec le vice-capitaine, il se sentait gêné à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec lui. Aussi décida-il de ne pas s'attarder et de ne pas faire un pas dans la chambre de son confrère. Faisant glisser la porte, il se contenta de dire de sa voix la plus glaciale :

« Sôji, le vice-capitaine exige que tu viennes prendre part au petit-déjeuner. Je te prierai de ne pas le faire attendre. »

Okita était encore à moitié endormi, bien enroulé dans la literie de son futon. Son kimono et le reste de son corps étaient encore une fois en sueur. L'inconfort de cette situation faisait qu'il avait vraiment très mal dormi et que maintenant, il avait bien du mal à lutter contre la lourdeur de ses paupières :

« Allez Sôji, dépêche-toi de te lever, faire attendre le vice-capitaine est un affront et je ne saurai le tolérer. Je te traînerai jusqu'à la salle commune s'il le faut. »

Okita émergea un peu plus. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il entendait la voix dure de Saito. Son amour le poursuivait-il jusque dans ses rêves, ou était-ce bien la réalité ? Surmontant sa fatigue, le capitaine du premier escadron se retourna sur son futon et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. A quelques mètres à peine de lui se tenait une silhouette fine, toute vêtue de noir et avec un regard froid. Sôji reconnu immédiatement l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et crut se sortir d'un long cauchemar. Se relevant péniblement pour s'asseoir, il sourit à son confrère qui lui ne changeait pas d'expression :

« - C'est toi Hajime-kun ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Ne te moque pas de moi Sôji, je t'ai déjà dit que le vice-capitaine exige que tu prennes part au repas dans la salle commune. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller.

- Non, je ne veux pas, je suis fatigué. En plus j'ai tellement transpiré que je ne sens pas bon, je n'ai pas envie de me présenter comme ça devant les autres. »

Okita avait dit en se recouchant sur son futon, se couvrant l'intégralité du corps tel un enfant qui refuse de se lever. Agacé que Sôji se comporte de façon puérile en plus de négliger ainsi les ordres du vice-capitaine, Saito se rapprocha de son frère d'arme, s'agenouilla devant lui, lui ôta la couverture de son corps, saisit son épaule et le retourna brutalement pour qu'il puisse lui faire face :

« - Sôji, cesse tes idioties. Si tu ne te lèves pas immédiatement, c'est moi qui te traînerai.

- Vraiment Hajime-kun ? Tu m'aiderais à m'habiller aussi ? Tu me porterais dans tes bras ?

- Que… »

Avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'Okita venait de dire, Saito fut attiré contre le corps en sueur de son confrère. Il voulut se redresser rapidement mais Sôji gardait ses bras serrés autour de son cou :

« - Sôji, lâche-moi.

- Ah, comme c'est bon de sentir Hajime-kun si prêt de soi. »

Okita profita de cette proximité pour se retourner sur lui-même et ainsi passer au dessus de Saito. Mais alors que ce dernier continuait de se débattre, Sôji posa ses lèvres sur sa joue :

« - Hajime-kun, je t'aime.

- Pousse-toi Sôji, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Bien sûr que si, je t'aime, et je ferai tant pour toi, je pourrai te rendre heureux.

- Non, c'est le vice-capitaine que j'aime. »

Mais Okita ne l'écoutait guère et continuait à embrasser sa peau et à titiller son oreille du bout de sa langue. Saito sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, car même s'il n'était pas consentant, ces lèvres sur sa peau, ils les voyaient comme une trahison envers l'homme qu'il aimait. Saito mit ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Sôji pour le repousser, mais c'est à ce moment que choisit Hijikata pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre du capitaine. Voyant son amant le regarder avec des yeux humides et honteux, l'homme aux yeux violets s'élança dans la pièce et attrapa Okita par le col pour le dégager. Sano qui suivait son supérieur se dirigea vers Sôji, à qui la volée le faisait revenir à un semblant de réalité, tandis qu'Hijikata réceptionna dans ses bras un Saito tremblant et limite en larmes :

« - Vice-capitaine, je vous jure que je ne voulais pas. Je me suis laissé surprendre par Sôji, mais c'est vous que j'aime vice-capitaine, c'est vous que j'aime.

- Je sais Saito. Allez calme-toi. »

Encore une fois, Hijikata se laissa aller à la tendresse qu'il pouvait éprouver à l'égard de Saito. Aussi il le serra contre lui tout en lui chuchotant des mots de réconfort à son oreille. S'ils auraient été seuls, il l'aurait aussi sûrement bercé, embrassé sa chevelure et la lui caresser, mais il ne devait pas oublier sa position devant ses autres pairs.

Alors qu'il desserra son étreinte pour pouvoir faire face à Sôji, Saito continuant de s'accrocher à ses vêtements. Plus que de mourir, plus que se lancer dans un champ de bataille, Saito avait plus que tout peur de perdre la confiance du vice-capitaine. Il haïssait Okita de semer ainsi le trouble, et il avait plus que tout envie de prendre son katana et de couper la tête à cet homme. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de décider, et quand à Hijikata, même s'il lançait ce regard dur à Sôji, ce dernier restait quand même son ami d'enfance. Il serait sans doute plus clément avec lui qu'avec un autre soldat, injustice qui faisait enrager le sérieux capitaine qu'il était.

Le dit Sôji avait sa tête entre ses mains comme s'il était pris d'une migraine. Sa douleur était vive, certes, mais elle venait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais supporté l'idée de savoir Hijikata et Saito ensemble, mais là de les voir enlacés, c'en était de trop pour lui. Sano l'avait compris, tout comme il se doutait que Sôji avait agit selon ses instincts, parce qu'il aimait Saito au point de vouloir le prendre par la force. C'était un homme à plaindre et non à condamner. Le lancier s'était pris d'affection pour lui, et il se refusait de le laisser aux griffes d'Hijikata. Ce dernier ne ferait qu'exacerber sa souffrance, aussi passa-il ses bras autour du corps tremblant de Sôji pour le protéger, et fit face à son supérieur :

« - Pousse-toi Harada, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Sôji.

- Non Hijikata-san, ce n'est pas le moment. Voyez dans quel état est il est, il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre.

- Se remettre de quoi ? C'est lui qui a tenté d'abuser de Saito, non ? Il doit prendre ses responsabilités sur ses agissements. Harada, sais-tu que tu t'exposes à autant de risques si tu le défends de la sorte. »

Comme pour montrer qu'il n'abandonnait pas, Sano resserra encore son étreinte. Il pouvait sentir la transpiration sur les vêtements de Sôji ainsi que son corps chaud significatif de sa fièvre constante. Il espérait que cette discussion se termine vite pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui et l'emmener à la maison de bain. Le capitaine de la première division semblait s'apaiser dans les bras de son aîné, aussi il s'arrêta de trembler et laissa choir sa tête sur la poitrine de Sano. Ce dernier mit une de ses mains sur la tête pour sentir son front chaud et en parallèle le réconforter encore, tout en continuant de faire face à Hijikata :

« - Sôji n'était pas lui-même, il a agis sous le coup de la pulsion parce qu'il aime Saito, continua de le défendre Sanosuke. Sa frustration et sa fièvre ont du le faire un peu délirer.

- De la fièvre tu me dis ? Je savais que Sôji devait écoper de quelques soucis de santé, mais s'il a de la fièvre, c'est sans doute plus grave qu'il ne laisse le croire.

- Oui il en a, vous pouvez même vérifier. Vous comprendrez maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas insister pour qu'il vienne manger avec nous tous, et encore plus que Saito aille le chercher. Sôji a beau être un guerrier, il reste un homme avec ses faiblesses. Même un démon comme vous peut comprendre cela, non ?

- Sano, ta façon de parler au vice-capitaine est inconvenable, dit alors Saito.

- Laisse-moi régler ça Saito.

- Punissez-moi si vous voulez vous défoulez sur quelqu'un, mais laissez Sôji. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, à coup sûr que le lancier n'en démordrait pas et ne laisserait jamais Okita entre les mains du vice-capitaine. Dans un sens, Sôji n'avait pas vraiment enfreint le règlement interne du Shinsengumi, il avait plus commis un délit d'ordre humain. Et vu comment les choses tournaient, cela allait se transformer en un règlement de compte, strictement interdit dans le règlement qu'il avait lui-même rédigé. Saito était toujours accroché à lui, il faudrait qu'il le prenne à part et qu'il lui explique qu'il ne devrait pas en vouloir à Sôji. Il l'écouterait, c'était sûr, il lui obéissait toujours.

Hijikata soupira et finit par annoncer :

« - Très bien, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de querelles internes pour des histoires aussi futiles.

- Futile ? S'interloqua Saito.

- Harada, je te charge de veiller sur Sôji, que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus. Et j'aimerai également être informé sur sa santé.

- Je… je n'en sais pas plus que vous Hijikata-san. Sôji devient muet dès qu'on lui pose des questions dessus. Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je sais quand même reconnaître quand quelqu'un a de la fièvre. Mais pourquoi en a-il, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Hijikata n'était pas convaincu, persuadé qu'Harada lui cachait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de régler la question. Sôji avait besoin que l'on s'occupe de lui, et Saito aussi dans un sens, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air au mieux de sa forme lui non plus. Lui prenant la main, le vice-capitaine se releva et l'emmena dans l'allée, laissant seuls les capitaines des première et dixième divisions. Marchant lentement sur le bois, Hijikata devant et Saito derrière, ce dernier lâcha la main de son amant et alla se coller à lui dans son dos, empoignant ses épaules :

« Vous avez dit "pour des histoires futiles". Serai-je donc tout ce que je représente pour vous ? Dîtes-moi franchement Vice-capitaine, êtes-vous heureux d'être avec moi ? »

Hijikata ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte de sa bévue. Il aurait du pourtant prévoir que ce genre de détails n'échapperait pas à Saito. Ce dernier était déjà pas mal retourné par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais si en plus lui en rajoutait une couche ! L'homme aux yeux violets se retourna et enlaça son amant, se moquant bien de ceux qui pouvaient les regarder. Saito l'aimait, et il souffrait de sa négligence. Hijikata se devait de faire son choix : garder Saito et lui apporter l'attention qu'il voulait, essayer encore de l'aimer, ou bien stopper cette relation maintenant pour faire le moins possible souffrir cet homme. Jamais de sa vie Hijikata n'a été confronté à un tel dilemme.

\**********/

¹ Toujours le même problème, je ne connais pas l'âge de Chizuru, donc je suppose.

Une fois de plus, je pensais aller beaucoup plus loin dans ce chapitre, mais je pense que c'est le passage Chizuru/Heisuke que j'ai fait plus long que prévu. En tout cas je e suis bien marrée en l'écrivant ce passage.

J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu


	11. Décision

**Chapitre 11 :** Décision

**Note de l'auteur :** Je rappelle que ce chapitre se passe au décours de l'épisode huit de la saison un

\********/

Au sein des quartiers du Shinsengumi, un homme, en apparence louche, mais qui pourtant avait le privilège de porter le titre de conseiller militaire, jubilait tout seul dans un coin. Ricanant en même temps qu'il agitait son éventail, il pensa à voix haute :

« Hohoho, mais que vois-je ? Hijikata-kun et Saito-kun ont l'air bien proches. Les petits cachottiers, et ils espèrent échapper à ma vigilance. Surtout qu'ils ne font pas dans la discrétion, à s'enlacer comme ça milieu de l'allée. Hum et bien, ça m'amuse bien tout ça, je me demande ce que je pourrai faire de cette information. »

\********/

Une fois encore, ce fut Sano qui dut aider Okita à se laver, tant et si bien que les deux samourai ne passaient pas inaperçus à la maison de bain. Mais Harada s'en fichait, Sôji avait réellement besoin de se rafraîchir après avoir tant transpiré dans son sommeil, et vu son état de torpeur, il était actuellement incapable de prendre une décision par lui-même. Sano sentait comme une pointe au cœur en le voyant dans cet état. Lui, qui au fil du temps et des heures passés ensemble, lui qui à force de prendre cet homme dans ses bras tel un enfant égaré, il avait finit par éprouver une certaine tendresse à l'égard de son confrère. Conscient de cela, il se refusait de le voir dépérir.

Sano se sécha, s'habilla, et aida Sôji à faire de même. Lui qui avait les cheveux plus courts, il les laissa pendre pour qu'ils puissent sécher grâce à la douce chaleur du soleil :

« Sôji, on rentre maintenant. »

Sa voix était calme et douce, mais Okita n'y répondait pas pour autant et gardait sa tête baissée, tant et si bien que Sano n'eut d'autre choix que celui de le prendre par le bras pour le faire avancer, comme il l'avait fait à l'allée. Docile, le capitaine de la première division qu'il était se faisait complètement entraîner à travers les rues de Kyoto. Et alors qu'ils longeaient la rivière pour atteindre le temple Nishi-Honganji, Sano profita du fait qu'il n'y ait personne autour d'eux pour lui dire :

« Sôji, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Ressaisis-toi, je t'en prie. »

Okita s'arrêta de marcher et ce malgré le fait que Sano continuait à le tirer. Regardant le sol d'un regard vide, il finit par lever la tête et à fixer son confrère. Ses yeux verts autrefois si pétillants, si malicieux, étaient à présent dénués de vie. Une fois encore, Sano sentit comme une pointe au cœur, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre par un regard triste lui aussi :

« Sano-san, dit enfin Okita, qu'ai-je fait ? »

Okita s'effondra au sol, genoux à terre et éclata en sanglot, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Sano s'accroupit immédiatement aussi et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, le secouant :

« - Oy Sôji, que t'arrive-il ?

- Qu'ai-je fait Sano-san ? Je suis un être vraiment horrible. Vraiment, pourquoi fais-tu tant d'efforts pour moi qui suis enfoncé bien bas dans un marécage de sang et de déshonneur.

- Sôji, ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même…

- Il doit me détester, me haïr du plus profond de son être. Moi qui voulais voler de force son amour, je n'ai réussi qu'à m'attirer son désarroi. C'est ma punition pour avoir voulu m'imposer ainsi dans sa vie.

- Sôji, arrête de pleurer, regarde-moi. »

Cette fois, Sano mit ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Sôji et lui releva la tête pour qu'il puisse regarder dans ses yeux ruisselants de larmes. Les essuyant avec ses pouces, le lancier se permit un autre marque de tendresse et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front :

« - Voilà, calme-toi Sôji.

- … Sano-san… »

Habitué maintenant à être proche du lancier, Sôji n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se lança dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou pour y laisser échapper ses larmes. Heureusement pour eux, sur cette route déserte, personne ne pouvait les voir, et c'est en ayant bien conscience de cela que Sano accueillit Okita tout contre lui, lui caressant la tête et lui soufflant des "chut" pour le calmer. Les sanglots d'abord bruyants s'espacèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'Okita puisse réussir à articuler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

« - Je regrette Sano-san, je regrette tellement mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Hajime-kun ne me regardera plus jamais comme avant, il n'aura plus jamais confiance en moi. J'aurais du me retenir, mais mon corps a fait fi de la raison et a agi tout seul. Il a fallu de quelques instants pour que je perde tout

- Sôji, ne dis pas que tu as tout perdu. Saito est sans doute très important à tes yeux, mais tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là, je resterai le temps qu'il faudra, je t'aiderai à surmonter cet amour qui te dévore.

- Sano-san… Pourquoi ? Regarde ce que je suis, je suis le pire des hommes. Je tue, je blesse, je ne sais rien faire de bien.

- Au début Sôji, je disais que je voulais juste aider un frère d'arme qui ne va pas bien. Mais aujourd'hui, je dirais que je veux aider quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Sôji, sache que te voir comme ça me fait mal.

- Sano-san… Aide-moi, je ne veux plus de cet amour. Fais n'importe quoi, mais aide-moi à m'en débarrasser… »

A peine Okita eut-il prononcé ces mots que Sano tira sur un de ses bras, l'autre main derrière sa nuque, il attira Sôji près de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus jeune fut tellement surpris qu'il en garda les yeux ouverts, mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Le baiser de Sano fut simple et bref, et après qu'il eut libéré Okita de son emprise labiale, il colla son front au sien et lui dit tout bas :

« - Tu as bien dit que je pouvais faire n'importe quoi. Alors dans ce cas Sôji, je te propose d'essayer d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Toi Sano-san ? S'étonna Okita. Mais tu as déjà une relation avec Shinpachi-san !

- Shinpachi et moi, on n'a pas une vraie relation. Tout était basé sur le plaisir et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait que si un jour lui ou moi avions une autre relation, nous arrêterions notre petit jeu.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Je ne veux rien t'imposer Sôji, c'est à toi de choisir. Veux-tu avoir une relation avec moi ?

- Mais n'est-ce pas malsain Sano-san ? M'aimes-tu pour me proposer cela ?

- Disons que j'éprouve une certaine tendresse à ton égard, mais j'espère que si tu arrives à oublier Saito et à m'aimer, alors moi de même j'espérerai que l'amour se tisse aussi.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai oublier Hajime-kun du jour au lendemain. Je sens encore ma passion brûler mon cœur et consumer mon âme.

- Bien sûr Sôji, mais prends ton temps, et viens me voir dès que ça ne va pas, peu importe quand. De mon coté, je m'assurerai d'être le plus souvent possible avec toi.

- Merci Sano-san. »

Okita semblait aller bien mieux. Aussi Sano l'embrassa-il encore une fois, avant de lui prendre la main pour le ramener jusqu'au temple. Se rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé ce matin, il le laissa prendre le soleil sur les marches et alla préparer quelques onigiri dont il connaissait l'infâme recette. De la cuisine, il pouvait garder un œil sur son protégé et il fut rassuré de voir qu'il parlait avec Chizuru qui avait fini son ménage. Cette dernière n'était sans doute pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Toute joyeuse et pétillante en cette belle journée, elle eut même l'audace de sécher les cheveux de Sôji avec une serviette. Sano sourit, quoi de mieux que la douce Chizuru pour ensoleiller encore plus la sombre journée d'Okita. Le lancier fut emporté par une ruée d'espoir, et il fut persuadé qu'il arriverait à faire oublier très vite son amour à Sôji. Mais lui qui n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en amour, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'était une passion dévorante, et qu'on ne se débarrassait pas de son obsession comme cela.

\*********/

La nuit tombait déjà, et après une dure journée entre patrouille, entraînement au kendo et autres missions pour le Shinsengumi, le capitaine de la seconde division, Shinpachi Nagakura, aimait se détendre avec une bonne bouteille de saké et entouré de ses meilleurs partenaires de soirée, à savoir Sano, Heisuke, et les femmes :

« - Oh allez, vous tirez tous les deux une tête d'enterrement. Buvez, souriez, ce soir on fait la fête pour Heisuke.

- Mouais, dirent d'un ton morne Sanosuke et Heisuke »

Pour dire qu'il n'y avait vraiment que Shinpachi qui prenait du bon temps. D'ailleurs à en voir par la rougeur qui parsemait ses joues, il n'était pas vraiment difficile de deviner que le sake commençait sérieusement à lui monter à la tête. Riant et chantant, il compensait à lui seul le manque de motivation des deux autres qui faisaient tourner leur boisson dans leur coupe. Sano et Heisuke donneraient n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs qu'ici, car autant Heisuke venait là de rater l'occasion de dormir pour la première fois avec la femme qu'il aime, autant Sano s'inquiétait pour Sôji. Il avait bien proposé à ce dernier de se joindre eux pour la soirée, mais Okita avait décliné l'invitation, prétextant fatigue et le fait que Matsumoto-sensei lui avait interdit de boire de l'alcool.

Sano regardait attentivement l'heure, ce serait bientôt le couvre-feu. Avant d'aller se coucher, il s'était promis d'aller voir Sôji une dernière fois, ou ne serait-ce que de jeter un œil dans sa chambre pour voir s'il dormait bien. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il explique sa nouvelle situation à Shinpachi. Ayant passé sa journée à s'occuper pleinement de son protégé, Sano n'avait guère eu le temps de prendre son ami à part pour lui avouer sa relation avec Sôji et par conséquent la fin de la leur. Pour être honnête, il avait peur de la réaction de ce bourru de Shinpachi, surtout après la scène qu'il lui avait fait l'autre jour. Mais bon, sa décision était prise, aussi laissait-il Shinpachi au profit d'Okita. Il ne doutait pas et ne regrettait pas son choix.

Avalant le sake de sa coupe, Sano allait décréter qu'il était maintenant l'heure de rentrer, mais c'était sans compter sur :

« - Patron, une nouvelle bouteille pour ici, beuglait Shinpachi l'égard du propriétaire des lieux.

- Oy Shinpachi, tu as vu l'heure ? Il faut rentrer, sinon on va se faire enguirlander par Hijikata-san, décréta Sanosuke.

- C'est vrai ça, je n'ai pas envie de me faire seppuku parce que je suis rentré en retard. La honte ! Renchérit Heisuke.

- Ne faites pas les rabats joie. Vous ne profitez même pas de la soirée, surtout toi Heisuke, alors que j'ai organisé ça pour toi. Sérieux, depuis quelques temps, vous êtes aussi mous que des chiffes molles. Où est passée notre implacable solidarité en matière de beuverie ?

- Ca n'empêche pas le fait que si on ne rentre pas de suite, on va manquer le couvre-feu.

- J'en ai ma claque d'Hijikata-san et de ses règles trop strictes. Je veux du sake, je veux des femmes. Allez, santé !

- Sano-san, dit Heisuke tout bas, j'ai comme l'impression que Shinpat-san est déjà ivre.

- C'est sûr, et il ne semble pas enclin à rentrer, affirma le rouquin tout bas aussi. Je ne vois que la solution de l'accompagner un peu pour lui faire plaisir et lui montrer que nous sommes aussi de la fête. S'il est satisfait, je pense qu'on pourra mieux le convaincre de rentrer au quartier général.

- Sano-san, tu es génial. Bon, Shinpat-san, merci pour cette soirée, ça me touche. Allez une bonne petite coupe de sake pour fêter ça. Pas vrai Sano-san ?

- Bien sûr. Allez, cul sec.

- Ah enfin je vous retrouve. Pour la peine, j'en commande deux bouteilles supplémentaires. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui offre.

- _Je vais le tuer_, pensèrent en cœur Sano et Heisuke.»

Et le temps s'écoulait, et le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé, et Shinpachi qui se saoulait, et qui se mettait même à chanter et à danser avec les serveuses, tandis qu'Heisuke et Sano commençaient eux aussi à voir trouble… quoique sans doute moins que leur gorille de compagnon. Le chemin du retour allait être dur, c'est sûr.

\**********/

Assis devant son bureau, Hijikata tapait de ses doigts sur la table en bois. Il avait congédié Saito quelques temps plus tôt, lui disant d'aller se coucher, qu'il le rejoindrait très vite. La vérité était qu'il voulait franchir le pas ce soir. S'il n'était pas capable d'aimer son amant, et encore moins capable de le posséder, comment pouvait-il continuer cette relation ? Seulement, ce qui le bloquait dans le fait de faire l'amour à Saito, c'est qu'il n'y connaissait rien en relation d'homme. Longtemps hésitant, il avait finalement pris la décision de demander quelques conseils à Shinpachi et Harada. Après tout, ils connaissaient maintenant sa relation avec Saito, et au vu de leurs activités nocturnes, ils étaient les plus à même de le renseigner sur ce sujet.

Seulement voilà, Hijikata était déjà bien gêné d'avoir à faire ce genre de demande, mais en plus ces imbéciles se faisaient attendre et manquaient le couvre-feu. D'ici qu'ils reviennent, soit ils seraient trop ivres pour lui fournir quelconques renseignements, soit Saito aurait déjà trouvé sa place dans les bras de morphée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça retardait sa décision car il était convaincu que cette "étape finale", en quelque sorte, l'aiderait à faire son choix. Dès lors pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas avancer.

Enervé et ne tenant pas en place, le vice-capitaine prit la décision d'attendre les trois compères à l'entrée du temple.

\************/

Depuis qu'il lui avait confirmé qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, Chizuru était tellement excitée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas pour ce soir, elle s'était quand même résolue à attendre Heisuke pour lui souhaiter la bonne nuit, en plus d'avoir le plaisir de goûter ses lèvres encore une fois. Pourtant, le temps passait, le couvre-feu était déjà dépassé, et les trois guerriers qui étaient partis en ville n'étaient pas encore revenus. Inquiète, elle avait décidé de les attendre à l'entrée du temple et non dans sa chambre.

A peine arrivée, elle entendit des voix près de l'entrée, aussi resta-elle dans l'ombre :

« - Vous rentrez bien tard alors que vous n'étiez pas en patrouille, dit Hijikata d'un ton sévère. Je pensais pourtant vous l'avoir dit, le dépassement du couvre-feu est condamné par un seppuku.

- Celui qui les a forcés à rester c'est moi, déclara Shinpachi. Ce n'est pas de leur faute. C'est bon, je vais me faire Hara-kiri s'il le faut. »

A l'intonation de la voix du vice-capitaine, Chizuru devinait combien il était en colère. En entendant sa menace, elle eut peur pour l'homme qu'elle aime, mais aussi pour les autres qu'elle respectait profondément. Comment un simple dépassement d'horaire pouvait les faire en arriver là ? La jeune fille reconnaissait avoir parfois du mal avec le règlement strict du Shinsengumi. Mettant sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas parler ou laisser échapper quelqu'autres bruits de surprise, elle continua d'épier la conversation :

« - Shinpachi, ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Je me moque de savoir qui est responsable, le fait est que vous avez tous les trois enfreints le règlement.

- Attendez un peu, Hijikata-san, commença Sano.

- Nous sommes aussi fautifs, continua Heisuke. Si seulement nous étions rentrés plus tôt…

- Vous deux, regagnez immédiatement vos quartiers, le coupa Hijikata. Je déciderai plus tard de ce que je vais faire de vous. »

Hijikata se retourna en emmenant Shinpachi, passant devant Chizuru qui sortait de sa cachette. La jeune fille pouvait voir l'inquiétude chez son compagnon, car Nagakura était plus qu'un bon ami, il était comme son frère :

« - Sano-san, est-ce que ça ira ?

- Allons-y, dit le lancier en prenant le bras de son cadet. Chizuru, viens toi aussi.

- Euh oui, dit la jeune fille en les suivant. »

Les trois acolytes suivirent discrètement Hijikata et Shinpachi jusque dans le bureau du vice-capitaine. Consciente de l'inquiétude grandissante d'Heisuke, Chizuru lui prit la main et lui sourit comme pour lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer, même si elle-même n'était sûre de rien. Ce geste apaisa un peu l'homme aux yeux bleus et il sourit à sa dulcinée malgré l'anxiété qui lui pesait et qui menaçait de lui faire péter un ulcère d'une minute à l'autre.

Se postant derrière la porte coulissante et fine, Ils purent tous les trois entendre la conversation entre Hijikata et Nagakura :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? Demanda Shinpachi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais peur de mourir, je me poignarderai si vous me l'ordonnez. »

Hijikata soupira, dans un sens, il comprenait l'irritation de Shinpachi. Dès fois lui-même il se disait qu'il avait imposé des règles bien trop strictes. A l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas le moment de faire du capitaine du second escadron un ennemi et encore moins une homme mort. Il avait encore besoin de lui. Aussi, sa colère passée, il dit d'une voix plus calme :

« - Je sais parfaitement que tu n'apprécies pas ma façon de faire. Tu agis toujours de cette manière lorsque tu as un problème avec moi.

- Comment dire, vous êtes beaucoup plus laxistes avec les nouvelles recrues qu'avec nous qui sommes à vos cotés depuis le début. Il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas de fins orateurs et que nous ne connaissons pas de personnes distinguées, mais si le Shinsengumi est devenu aussi imposant, c'est parce que nous étions prêts à mourir pour nos convictions. »

Hijikata réfléchit un instant, s'il punissait encore Shinpachi, ce dernier ne serait sans doute pas très enclin à répondre à ses attentes. De plus, il avait bien remarqué que les autres écoutaient derrière la porte. C'est que Sano avaient les pas lourds, pas comme Saito qui lui savait faire dans la discrétion. Du moins peu importe, il avait là sous la main les deux compères qu'il avait besoin, et même s'ils avaient bu, ils semblaient encore assez lucides pour répondre à ses questions. Hijikata décida d'étouffer cette affaire de dépassement de couvre-feu, mais pour autant, il ne laisserait pas Shinpachi et les autres s'en sortir si bien. Un enfreint aux règlements devait être sévi de manière à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Le silence devait être insoutenable autant pour la personne en face de lui que pour ceux qui épiaient derrière la porte, aussi rompit-il ce silence :

« - Je m'excuse.

- Hein ! S'étonna Shinpachi, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- En plus de toi, il y a de nombreuses personnes avec qui je me dois d'être sévère. Certaines recrues ne fichent rien, ne sont d'aucune utilité, fuient dès qu'un danger arrive, passent leur temps à flâner et ne font que des âneries. C'est pourquoi je suis désolé de t'avoir sermonné pour des choses aussi futiles.

- … Sérieux, il n'y a pas moyen de parler avec vous. Je suis désolé, moi aussi. Allons boire un verre un de ces jours. Je trouverai un sake suffisamment léger que même vous vous pourrez tenir.

- Hum, Inutile de te donner tant de mal. Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas boire, c'est que je ne veux pas boire.

- Hum, sur ce, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Vous devriez en faire autant Hijikata-san, Saito doit vous attendre.

- Attends une minute, le retint le brun. Un enfreint au régalement reste un enfreint au règlement. Alors je te demanderai de bien vouloir rester encore un peu avec moi.

- Hein ! Mais j'ai sommeil, protesta Shinpachi. »

Hijikata se leva et se rapprocha de la porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement alors que les trois voyeurs avaient encore l'oreille collée contre le shôji ¹. Pris au dépourvu, Chizuru commença à se baisser pour s'incliner, mais Heisuke la retint de par ses vêtements :

« - Ah Hijikata-san, quel heureux hasard que de celui de se croiser pile au moment où vous ouvriez la porte. N'est-ce pas Sano-san ?

- Hein… Euh bien sûr. Chizuru avait envie d'aller aux latrines, mais il est dangereux qu'une jeune fille seule se promène le soir dans le quartier général avec tous ces hommes en chaleur.

- C'est cela, j'ai donc décidé de l'accompagner, continua Heisuke dans leur excuse bidon.

- Mais pour préserver la pureté de notre petite Chizuru, de crainte qu'Heisuke n'ait des idées perverses à savoir sa petite femme aux latrines, j'ai préféré les accompagner.

- HEIN ! Sano-san, tu es en train de me faire passer pour un sale pervers, que va penser Chizuru ?

- Euh les gars… Vous vous enfoncez là, dit Shinpachi. Arrêtez !

- Ca suffit, gronda Hijikata, êtes-vous tombés si bas pour écouter aux portes, inventant les pires mensonges comme excuses et faisant porter le vice à une jeune fille innocente que vous avez entraînée dans votre délit. Où est votre fierté de guerrier ? Et même votre fierté d'homme ? »

Hijikata avait dit ces derniers mots en criant. Chizuru trembla, autant elle se sentait à présent à l'aise au sein du Shinsengumi, autant elle avait toujours peur d'Hijikata quand il se mettait en colère. Le vice-capitaine ayant compris son trouble lui posa la main sur sa tête pour la rassurer, lui dire que ce n'est pas après elle qu'il en a :

« - Chizuru, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre.

- Euh… Oui.

- Heisuke accompagne-là, ordonna le vice-capitaine. Harada, entre.

- Hein ! Pourquoi laissez-vous Heisuke s'en sortir si facilement ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne m'occuperai pas de son cas. Pour le moment entre, et assieds-toi à coté de Shinpachi. »

Heisuke prit la main de Chizuru et s'éloigna du bureau du vice-capitaine. Ce dernier attendit qu'ils soient assez éloignés, et après avoir vérifié à mainte reprises qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs, il referma la porte et revint s'asseoir devant les deux capitaines qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il leur voulait. Hijikata ne savait pas par où commencer, demander des renseignements sur "ça" s'avérait plus gênant que prévu. Il baissa la tête et sera son hakama dans son poing :

« - Tout va bien Hijikata-san ? Demanda Sano.

- Vous êtes tout rouge. Si vous avez quelque chose à nous demander, il ne faut pas hésiter. Ca concerne Saito ?

- … Euh, en quelque sorte oui, hésita le brun.

- Ha je vois, vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre. J'ai vu juste hein ? Demanda Shinpachi d'un ton malicieux.

- Shinpachi, ne l'embarrasse pas encore plus, sinon on n'est pas sorti d'ici. »

Hijikata n'osait même plus lever la tête pour regarder ses pairs. Chose qui amusait Shinpachi de voir leur démon de vice-capitaine en position de faiblesse. Prenant la pose du gars qui réfléchit avec ses doigts sous le menton, il dit à son supérieur :

« - Et bien Hijikata-san, je vous propose un marché… Aïe, mais Sano, pourquoi tu me frappes ? Demanda Shinpachi avec une larme à l'œil alors qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de son pair.

- Tu veux encore plus t'attirer des ennuis ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit ici, c'est déjà à cause de toi qu'on a dépassé le couvre-feu. Que voulez-vous savoir Hijikata-san ?

- Sano, espèce de traître.

- Et bien, comme vous le savez, je n'ai eu des relations qu'avec des femmes. Et comme l'a dit Shinpachi, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec Saito qui est un homme. Je sais très bien quel genre de relation vous avez tous les deux, alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'éclaircir.

- Ah je vois votre souci Hijikata-san. Mais vous savez, les choses se font le plus souvent instinctivement. Sano et moi avons appris ensemble, et je pense qu'il en sera de même pour Saito et vous. Au final, vous vous rendrez compte que ce n'est pas si différent qu'avec les femmes.

- Est-ce que c'est la morphologie différente qui vous gène, Hijikata-san ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je pense qu'à l'issue de ça, je pourrai être en mesure de dire si être avec un homme me convient aussi bien qu'avec une femme. J'aime beaucoup Saito, mais pas jusqu'à dire que je suis amoureux de lui comme lui de moi. Une relation avec lui ne me gène pas et de son coté, ça le rend heureux. Mais si je ne suis pas capable d'assurer, d'apprécier cette partie, je ne pourrais jamais continuer.

- En bref, si ça se passe mal, c'est la fin de votre relation.

- Au fond de moi, j'ai envie que ça se passe bien, j'ai envie que mon cœur batte pour Saito, je n'ai pas envie de le faire souffrir. Pour le moment, mon cœur ne s'emballe pas encore pour lui, mais avec votre aide, je peux faire en sorte que cette partie-là se passe bien.

- Je comprends.

- Mais vous dire comme ça, ce n'est pas évident. Le mieux c'est la démonstration. Sano, on lui en fait une, proposa Shinpachi.

- Non mais ça ne va pas !

- Shinpachi, file immédiatement dans ta chambre, j'en ai assez d'entendre tes âneries, ordonna le vice-capitaine.

- Et moi qui ne voulais que rendre service, pesta l'homme aux yeux bleus. »

Le capitaine du second escadron quitta la pièce et durant la demi-heure qui suivit, Sano fit de son mieux pour aviser le vice-capitaine. Ce dernier écoutait sans poser de question, de crainte de montrer au bretteur en face de lui à quel point il était gêné. Puis il prit congé d'Harada, le remerciant pour le temps et les conseils qu'il lui avait accordés.

Vu l'heure avancée de la nuit, Hijikata, qui se dirigeait vers les appartements de Saito, était persuadé que celui-ci devait déjà dormir. Pourtant, a peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui. Surpris, il se retint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas basculer sous l'effet du poids qui venait de lui tomber dessus :

« - Mais qu'est-ce que… Saito ?

- Vice-capitaine, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez pas. Tant que vous n'êtes pas là, je ne peux pas dormir.

- Allons Saito, comment faisais-tu avant ?

- Avant je dormais mal, mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je ne peux imaginer fermer les yeux sans que je vous sente prêt de moi.

- Ah, à ce point ?

- Vice-capitaine, ces derniers temps, je vous sens plus distant. Aurais-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui vous aurait déplu ? »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Hijikata prit le menton de Saito pour le forcer à le regarder et posa ses lèvres sur siennes. L'enlaçant fortement, le vice-capitaine intensifia son baiser et le fit reculer jusqu'au futon. Toujours en gardant ses lèvres collées aux siennes, Hijikata s'allongea sur le futon en se plaçant au dessus de Saito qui commençait à rougir. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de baiser si fougueux et si intense. A ce rythme, lui qui était un homme et qui désirait tant son vice-capitaine, il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir. D'autant plus qu'Hijikata s'attaquait maintenant à son cou pendant qu'une de ses mains passait sous son kimono de nuit. Saito mit une de ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir ses gémissements, mais Hijikata la lui enleva et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. L'homme aux yeux bleus voulut lui dire encore et encore combien il l'aimait, mais son état actuel l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Comme prévu, il était totalement soumis à Hijikata qui était en train de l'amener vers la terre du péché. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait eu de telles sensations.

\*************/

Quand Saito se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit le froid s'incruster sur sa peau, bien que recouverte par son kimono et les draps. Il se retourna sur lui-même dans l'espoir de trouver la chaleur dans les bras de son vice-capitaine, mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Ouvrant les yeux et se redressant, il regarda partout dans la chambre et vit Hijikata qui finissait de nouer son hakama :

« - Vice-capitaine ?

- C'est terminé Saïto.

- Comment ? S'étonna Saito qui ne comprenait pas.

- Tu étais prévenu dés le départ. Je ne t'avais rien promis quand à notre relation. Ces derniers jours, je ne cessais de me poser des questions. Faut-il continuer ou s'arrêter maintenant ? Tu aurais quoiqu'il advienne souffert d'une séparation, mais puisque tu étais encore conscient que notre relation n'était pas si solide que cela, j'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour faire un choix. Tu as dit que tu accepterais tout de moi, y compris le fait que je te prenne plus comme un objet de test.

- Alors, malgré ces trois semaines, vous n'avez rien vu d'autre en moi qu'un test, dit Saito qui sentait l'émotion l'envahir. Je n'ai rien représenté d'autre pour vous ?

- J'ai essayé de t'aimer, mais les sentiments ne se font pas sur commande. J'avoue avoir une certaine tendresse pour toi. Tu m'es cher dans un sens, mais je ne peux pas avoir de relation intime avec toi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas, je ferai tout pour y remédier.

- Il ne s'agit pas de toi mais de moi. Après trois semaines de relation avec un homme, après ce que nous avons fait hier soir, j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. C'est quand même mieux avec les femmes. Comprends Saito, je n'ai ni sentiment, ni désir envers toi, je ne peux donc pas continuer. »

Malgré ce discours, Saito continuait de s'accrocher à Hijikata qui depuis le début lui tournait le dos. Posant son front entre ses omoplates, le capitaine de la troisième division fut pris de spasme tant il essayait de retenir ses larmes :

« Je me fiche que vous n'ayez ni sentiment ni désir, je me fiche que nous ne fassions rien d'autre que dormir ensemble et nous embrasser de temps à autre. Je veux juste être avec vous, laissez-moi rester prés de vous. Je vous en prie vice-capitaine. »

Hijikata se releva et par là même se dégagea de Saito qui était resté agenouillé et qui tentait de le retenir. Pas une seule fois depuis le matin il ne l'avait regardé, car il savait bien que le visage triste et suppliant de Saito serait une épreuve trop difficile pour lui qui avait bien du mal à se justifier :

« C'est impossible Saito. Nous resterons liés par l'étroit lien hiérarchique du Shinsengumi. Connaissant tes sentiments forts envers moi, je ferai en sorte que nous ayons le moins de contact possible. Ce sera sans doute moins difficile pour toi si nous ne nous voyons pas. Pour aujourd'hui, prends ta journée. »

Hijikata voulut s'excuser mais ne le fit finalement pas. Il ouvrit la porte et s'élança dans l'allée, laissant dans la chambre un Saito qui ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot tellement il avait la gorge nouée. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'ici se mirent en couler en silence et en abondance le long de son visage. Il réalisait enfin que c'était fini.

\***********/

¹ Les shôji sont les portes coulissantes des maisons traditionnelles japonaises

**Note de l'auteur :** La fin ? Mais non pas encore voyons. Il reste des points à élucider : Que devient Kazama ? Que complote Itô ? Okita va-il réussir à oublier Saïto ? Comment Saïto va vivre cette séparation ? Chizuru et Heisuke vont-ils réussir à être plus proche ?

Bref, l'histoire continue. Merci d'avoie lu encore une fois. J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, d'où le fait que cette suite arrive si vite.


	12. Séparation

**Chapitre 12 :** Séparation

**Note de l'auteur :** Juste un petit rappel de comment se déroule l'épisode huit. Le conversation entre Shinpachi et Hijikata que je retrace dans le chapitre onze se passe en 1865, et la scène qui suit où Shinpachi annonce le décès du shogun se passe en automne 1866, soit un an après. Donc voilà, mon fic continue pendant ce laps de temps.

Bonne lecture

\********/

Depuis trois semaines qu'ils étaient cachés dans cette maisonnette, les oni auraient du s'installer un semblant de routine, mais rien ne se passa comme Amagiri l'avait prévu. Autant Shiranui s'ennuyait à mourir et s'était même mis à lecture, chose impensable pour lui autrefois, autant le quotidien du rouquin tournait autour de Kazama. A présent enfermé dans l'une des chambres de la maisonnette, le blond continuait de s'opposer à tout. Il refusait de manger et de boire, criait dès qu'il apercevait Amagiri, lui ordonnait de le libérer, l'insultait, et la nuit quand il semblait enfin se reposer, il marmonnait le nom d'Hijikata dans son sommeil. Son obstination qui aurait du s'amenuiser ne faisait que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure des jours où Kazama s'affaiblissait pour cause de dénutrition et de déshydratation. Mais pourtant, Amagiri gardait patience et continuait de lui apporter des vivres plusieurs fois par jour. Au bout d'une semaine, quand l'oni à la force titanesque entra un matin dans la chambre de son protégé, il découvrit ce dernier inconscient. Il respirait encore, mais ses muqueuses et sa peau étaient sèches, de même que ses muscles semblaient avoir fondu. En le soulevant, Amagiri constata une nette différence de poids. Inquiet mais calme quand même, il fallait agir vite et efficacement :

« - Shiranui, bouge-toi, amène deux seaux d'eau, ordonna-il à son acolyte.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Fais ce que je dis sans poser de question. Et de l'eau fraîche. »

Le plus urgent était d'hydrater Kazama, mais au vu du peu de moyens de l'époque ¹, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'humidifier les muqueuses de son protégé pour que ces dernières puissent un peu absorber l'eau. Dans un second temps, il mit de l'eau dans sa bouche puis la fit passer dans celle de Kazama. Même si c'était des gestes de secours, c'était bien la première fois qu'Amagiri collait ses lèvres à celles de son protégé. Elles étaient sèchent et gercées, et par conséquent pas très agréable au contact. Mais pourtant, Amagiri en sentit quelques palpitations. Surmontant cela, il continua ses soins jusqu'à ce que Kazama reprenne petit à petit conscience. Là le rouquin l'obligea à boire et à s'alimenter, donnant pour excuse que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il trouverait la force de revenir au Shinsengumi. Le blond finit par se résigner et à recommencer de s'hydrater correctement, mais il s'alimentait encore peu, chose qui inquiétait son protecteur qui le trouvait bien faible. Rien que le fait d'amener les baguettes à sa bouche semblait le dégoûter, et souvent même il rendait ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Pour lui redonner un peu de force, Amagiri commença à l'amener prendre l'air et laissait par moment la porte de sa chambre déverrouillée, espérant que ça le sortirait de sa léthargie.

Amagiri ne se ménageait pas, car il s'occupait de Kazama en plus de la maison, tant et si bien qu'il était de plus en plus fatigué. Un matin alors qu'il apportait le petit déjeuner à Kazama, il vit que la porte de sa chambre n'était pas verrouillée. Laissant le plateau se fracasser au sol, il ouvrit la porte en vitesse et ne vit que le néant. Il retourna la pièce et tout le restant de la maison, faisant un chahut qui réveilla Shiranui :

« - Ola Amagiri, tu es en forme dès le matin.

- Ferme-là Shiranui et va voir dehors et dans les environs si Kazama n'y ait pas.

- Ne me dis pas que ce petit prince s'est fait la malle, comment il a pu ?

- Je suis un peu sur les rotules en ce moment et j'ai du oublier de lui verrouiller la porte. Son katana n'est plus là où je l'avais laissé. Ne me dîtes qu'il est retourné à Kyoto !

- Relax, faible comme il est, il n'a pas du aller bien loin. »

Mais Amagiri continuait de mettre la maisonnette sans dessus dessous, puis alla fouiller dans la grange, le poulailler, et alla même jusqu'à questionner les habitants des premières maisons… Aucune trace d'un homme jeune, blond avec des yeux rouges, un kimono blanc et haori foncé. L'homme à la force titanesque frappa de son poing sur le sol, ce qui eut pour effet de fissurer la terre. Si Kazama revoyait Hijikata, tous ses efforts auront été vains... Mais ses efforts avaient-ils conduits à un quelconque résultat ?

Se redressant, Amagiri prit directement le chemin de Kyoto, plantant là Shiranui qui décidemment se demandait bien pourtant il avait décidé de suivre ces deux-là.

\*********/

Au petit matin dans les quartiers du Shinsengumi, les hauts gradés et la jeune fille qui leur faisait office de femme de ménage prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Cela dit, il manquait à l'appel le vice-capitaine et le responsable de la troisième division, respectivement Hijikata et Saito. Chose fort étonnante dans la mesure où c'était souvent eux les premiers en place. Kondo était sur le point de se lever pour aller voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer, quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir sur Hijikata seulement. Ce dernier entra, vint s'asseoir à sa place et commença à manger en silence, sans bonjour ni rien, et sans même prêter attention à tous les yeux qui se braquaient sur lui. Tout le monde avait bien sûr remarqué l'absence anormale de Saito et le manque d'explication d'Hijikata. Ce n'était pas comme si personne n'était au courant de leur relation, aussi ce fut le plus inquiet qui osa enfin poser la question, à savoir Sôji :

« Hijikata-san, où est Hajime-kun ? »

A peine avait-il posé cette question que le vice-capitaine le regarda avec un air qui glaçait le dos, tel un véritable démon. D'instinct, tout le monde eut un mouvement de recul, tout comme ils avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Que ce soit Sôji qui le demande en plus, sachant ce qui s'était passé la veille, pas étonnant qu'il s'attire de tels foudres. Kondo en revanche devait être le seul à ne pas être informé de la relation entre Hijikata et Saito, dans la mesure où personne n'avait pensé à l'en informer. Aussi demanda-il de façon tout à fait innocente :

« - Allons Toshi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous de la sorte ? Je n'ai fait que poser une question, répliqua enfin Okita d'un ton colérique.

- C'est vrai Hijikata-san, continua Sanosuke, Sôji et nous tous sommes inquiets pour Saito. Il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être absent sans raison.

- Saito est un peu souffrant, dit alors le brun. Il ne sortira probablement pas de sa chambre de la journée.

- Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas trop grave ? Demanda Chizuru comme à son habitude très inquiète.

- Vous n'êtes pas très convaincant Hijikata-san. Hier encore Hajime-kun se portait comme un charme, fit remarquer Okita. »

Hijikata tapa de son point sur son plateau. Cela avait été déjà bien assez difficile pour lui d'annoncer leur séparation à Saito, mais en plus tout le monde se montrait indiscret. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir à sa situation, tandis que celui qui avait été son amant dormait paisiblement contre lui, inconscient de la souffrance qui serait la sienne au petit matin. Son manque de sommeil lui donnait une humeur exécrable. S'il restait en présence de tous ces gens, il allait craquer et déverser sa colère sur eux alors qu'au fond, ils n'avaient rien fait. Posant ses baguettes, il dit avant de se lever :

« - Merci pour le repas.

- Toshi, tu n'as rien mangé. »

Hijikata se leva et juste avant de sortir, sans même regarder l'assemblée, il annonça de but en blanc :

« Saito et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Cette décision vient de moi, c'est pourquoi Saito est absent. Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera si facilement, alors laissez-le seul pour le moment. »

Tout le monde dans la salle commune en resta sans voix. Plus personne ne fit un geste et même bien après que les pas d'Hijikata ne se faisaient plus entendre dans l'allée. Kondo fut le plus surpris de tous et une fois remis de ses émotions, il finit par annoncer :

« Ah, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble ? »

Cette annonce eut pour effet de provoquer encore plus de silence. Il était vrai que le capitaine en question ne soit pas informé mais eux si, cela pouvait paraître étrange. Le pire, c'était encore Sôji qui n'en revenait pas de ce que venait d'annoncer Hijikata. Les yeux fixés sur son bol de riz à peine entamé, il était perdu dans ses pensées les plus sombres. Sano qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce avait bien vu son trouble et comprenait sa réaction. Lui qui aimait encore Saito, il avait bien du mal à l'imaginer seul dans sa chambre, à pleurer un amour qui finalement n'était pas partagé. Cette image qu'il se faisait actuellement de lui coupa le petit appétit d'Okita. Aussi déposa-il lui aussi ses baguettes et dit en se levant :

« - J'ai assez mangé.

- Sôji, toi aussi tu n'as presque rien mangé. Tu vas y laisser ta santé, regarde-toi déjà comment tu as maigri ! Fit remarquer Kondo.

- Veuillez m'excuser. »

Okita s'inclina devant son capitaine et quitta la salle sous l'œil incompréhensif de ce dernier qui se comprenait pas pourquoi une telle réaction. Il savait bien que son disciple aimait Saito, alors cette nouvelle devrait lui faire plaisir :

« -Veuillez m'excuser aussi, dit Sanosuke en laissant lui aussi son plat à peine entamé.

- Harada-kun, toi aussi !

- Heisuke-kun, ils n'ont presque rien mangé. Est-ce que le riz que j'ai préparé est si mauvais ? Demanda Chizuru inquiète.

- Mais non Chizuru…

- C'est bien la seule chose mangeable que tu sais faire, le coupa Shinpachi.

- Shinpat-san !

- Mais je suis ennuyé. Si personne ne mange, ils vont tous finir par s'effondrer. Le travail au Shinsengumi n'est pas de tout repos, ils doivent prendre des forces, décréta Kondo.

- Dans ce cas, je préparerai quelques onigiri et leur apporterai au moins pour compenser le repas de ce matin.

- Très bonne idée Yukimura-kun. Tu m'es d'une grande aide. Je les apporterai à Toshi.

- Et moi à Sano et Sôji, je vous laisse vous occuper de Saito.

- Très bien, affirma Chizuru.

- Bon, finissons ce repas pendant qu'il est chaud, faisons-y honneur à la place des autres. »

Au final, Shinpachi profita que les autres se soient éclipsés pour piquer les restes de Sano, et pour une fois, Heisuke put manger son repas en entier. Alors que chacun savourait leur repas, dans l'allée, Sano luttait contre les gargouillements de son estomac non rassasié. D'instinct, il s'était mis à poursuivre Sôji, persuadé qu'il allait faire une bêtise après l'annonce d'Hijikata. C'était vrai qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division, mais difficile à dire s'il allait voir Saito dans la mesure où sa propre chambre se trouvait dans la même direction. Dans le doute Sano préférait continuer à lui courir après et il arrêta sa course en enlaçant Okita par derrière :

« -Sôji, attends. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Hajime-kun, c'est trop horrible. Lui qui aime tant ce sale... Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

- Non Sôji, attends.

- Lâche-moi Sano-san. Hajime-kun, il doit être dans un état. C'est injuste, il ne mérite pas ça, dit Okita qui tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte du lancier. »

Sano tenait fermement Sôji contre lui et ne cédait pas à ses mouvements. Calant fortement contre lui ce corps certes encore robuste mais de plus en plus maigre, le lancier dégagea l'un de ses bras de la taille pour la mettre au niveau de la tête de l'homme aux yeux vert et l'attirer contre lui. Lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant des "chut" à son oreille, étrangement, cette méthode avait toujours pour effet de calmer le redoutable samourai que pouvait être Okita. Cessant de se débattre, il passa même ses bras autour de la taille de Sano :

« - Laissons-le Sôji. Je crains que notre présence, que ta présence surtout n'aggrave son état. As-tu oublié ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Je regrette tellement, dit Okita en nichant sa tête dans l'épaule de Sanosuke.

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre de tout ça. De même, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour toi d'avoir trop de contact avec lui. Tu voulais te débarrasser de cet amour, non ? Et n'oublie pas que nous sommes censés être ensemble maintenant. »

Sano prit le visage de Sôji entre ses mains et y déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Encore une fois, ce geste surpris le capitaine de la première division qui garda les yeux ouverts, mais cette fois-ci, il le repoussa. L'air inquiet, il regarda tout autour de lui en s'essuyant la bouche :

« - Sano-san, ne fais pas ça en public, si quelqu'un nous voit.

- Tu as honte de moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça mais… »

Sano ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, faisant pression sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'il le repousse cette fois. Chose que tenta de faire Sôji, mais qui finalement abandonna le combat et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de Sano qui, il fallait le reconnaître, savait bien s'y prendre. Maniant sa langue avec habileté, Okita s'enivra de cette douce caresse sur ses lèvres et ouvra même le barrage de sa dentition pour qu'il puisse la savourer encore plus, tout en passant ses bras autour du cou du lancier. Ce dernier se dégagea enfin et sourit à son partenaire qui était en pleine extase si on en juge par ses yeux mi-clos, ces rougeurs, cette respiration saccadée et ces lèvres qui se rapprochaient et qui en demandaient encore. Jouant de cet état, Sano lui dit avec une voie taquine :

« Tu ne cherches plus à t'enfuir ni même à me repousser ? »

Okita attrapa Sano par le col et colla à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser qui se voulait moins fougueux cette fois. Regardant son frère d'arme comme quand il regarde un de ses ennemis, il lui dit tout en continuant de lui tenir le col :

« - Toi, tu m'as lancé un sort.

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, juste du désir naturel. Oui je sais que je suis doué…

- Enfoiré, emmène-moi jusque dans ma chambre pour qu'on y soit tranquille. J'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu car je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire décommander de suite.

- Sôji, si tu me parles comme ça, je sens que je ne vais pas résister. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, isolons-nous, nous y serons plus tranquille.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Okita s'accrocha au cou de Sanosuke alors que ce dernier le soulevait dans ses bras comme on porte une fille. Il n'eut pas vraiment de mal au vu de la légèreté de Sôji. Ce dernier se laissa faire non sans baisser la tête de honte, espérant au plus profond de lui qu'ils ne croisent personne. Quel pire honte pour un samourai et même ne serait-ce qu'un homme que d'être porté comme une princesse. Cela dit, il devait avouer qu'il était dans un tel état d'extase et nouveau pour lui qu'il sentait ses jambes se dérober. Sans doute n'aurait-il pas eu la force de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre avec Sano si près de lui. Le dit Sano sourit. De cette manière, il était en train de faire oublier Saito à Okita.

\***********/

Assis derrière son bureau, Hijikata froissa au moins la dixième feuille de la matinée et la balança sur le tas à coté de lui. Depuis le temps qu'il était là, il n'avait pas avancé dans son travail. Insatisfait de ses mots qu'il orthographiait mal, il faisait même tomber le pinceau sur la feuille, la tachant. De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. A coté de lui, les onigiri maintenant refroidis que lui venait de lui apporter Kondo ne lui disaient franchement rien. Il sentit cependant que sa gorge était sèche et dit de façon tout à fait naturelle :

« Saito, peux-tu m'apporter du thé ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, et le vice-capitaine mit quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de voir que la place habituellement occupée par Saito était vide. Il soupira et laissa choir sa tête au creux de sa main. Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Il était vrai qu'au cours de ces dernières semaines, il avait pris des petites habitudes qui apparemment s'étaient déjà bien incrustées dans son esprit, comme le fait de réclamer un thé à Saito, de poser sa tête sur ses genoux quand il avait un coup de fatigue, se faisant recoiffer quand il sentait que sa longue chevelure s'emmêlait. Saito était docile, il ne bronchait jamais et s'appliquait toujours dans sa tâche. Même quand Hijikata passait sa journée à grogner après tous les soucis que pouvaient lui poser Sôji, le trio comique, les fuyards, sans parler d'Itô et de ses hommes. Saito l'écoutait toujours, ne le contredisait jamais, et parfois même il savait trouver les mots ou les gestes pour le calmer. Ses doigts délicats qui lui caressaient le visage et qui dans se perdaient dans ses mèches brunes, ses bras frêles qui pourtant l'enlaçaient fortement, sa voix grave mais calme et apaisante qui lui murmurait des "Je vous aime" plusieurs fois par jour… Hijikata savait maintenant plus que quiconque qu'avant d'être un assassin, Saito était un homme très doux, et très timide aussi. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait le plus charmé. Ces traits de caractère chez le capitaine de la troisième division avaient en quelque sorte été le pilier de leur relation. Malheureusement, on ne construit pas une relation durable avec juste un brin de douceur.

Le démon du Shinsengumi se mit la tête entre les mains. Il était toujours persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix, mais pourtant, il avait comme un poids sur le cœur à savoir Saito seul dans sa chambre, à ruminer leur rupture. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, mais c'était inévitable dans un sens. Regrettait-il cette rupture, ou bien leur relation elle-même ? Hijikata ne savait plus où se donner de la tête. Il avait plus que besoin de se défouler et d'être seul. Malheureusement pour lui, une personne ouvrit la porte de son bureau sans même prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Hijikata adopta vite fait une posture plus droite, car il n'était pas question de paraître courbé et mal dans sa tête devant n'importe quel homme du Shinsengumi, et encore plus devant cet homme qui lui fit froncer les sourcils de mécontentement :

« - Bien le bonjour Hijikata-kun, dit Itô avec sa si plaisante voix. Oh non, restez comme vous étiez, ne vous dérangez surtout pas pour moi.

- Que désirez-vous, Itô-san ?

- J'ai croisé un de vos hommes dans le couloir. Vous savez, le petit qui s'occupe des tâches ménagères ², il vous apportait ce thé. Comme je le trouve toujours très occupé, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous l'apporter à sa place. »

Itô entra dans la pièce et posa le thé sur le bureau. Puis il regarda Hijikata avec ce sourire narquois que le vice-capitaine détestait tant. D'ailleurs tout en cet homme était source d'exaspération, tout comme cette manière qu'il avait d'inspecter les lieux. Que voulait-il à la fin ? Déjà qu'Hijikata n'était pas prompt à recevoir une entrevue, mais encore moins une avec ce vil renard :

« C'est étrange, cela faisait bien longtemps que vous n'avez pas été seul dans ce bureau, fit remarquer le conseiller militaire. Où est donc le charmant jeune guerrier qui vous secondait ? Saito-kun, c'est bien cela ?»

L'adjectif "charmant" était-il vraiment nécessaire ? Hijikata sera son hakama dans son poing pour contenir son irritation qui s'accentuait de seconde en seconde, de même que cette irrépressible envie de filer une bonne droite à cet homme impudent. Avait-il besoin de lui poser de telles questions alors son esprit était dans un désordre complet ? Il le faisait exprès, c'était sûr, et il ne quitterait sans doute pas ce bureau tant qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse satisfaisante. En général, c'était Saito l'expert en excuse, mais cette fois il devrait se passer de sa présence et de son efficacité à gérer ce genre de situation :

« - Saito m'assistait beaucoup ces derniers temps, c'est vrai. Mais il est un peu souffrant, aussi se repose-il aujourd'hui. Et je pense que par la suite, il s'occupera plus de la formation des recrues et autres missions pour le Shinsengumi. C'est mieux pour lui qui est jeune et vaillant de se dégourdir au grand air plutôt que de s'encroûter dans ce bureau. De plus, il a un grand talent au sabre, et il serait fort dommage de le laisser dormir dans son foureau.

- Je vois. Ce petit semblait cependant très efficace même en ce qui concerne l'administration. C'est une sacrée perle que vous avez là parmi vos hommes. Si vous vous seriez lassé de lui, je pense que j'aurai bien pris l'initiative de le prendre pour moi.

- Comment ?

- Oh, mais je n'aurais jamais fait une telle chose sans vous consulter. Je sais très bien quelle peut être la loyauté des hommes envers leur supérieur. Surtout ce jeune qui vous semble très dévoué, c'est à s'en poser des questions s'il n'existe pas un trouble sous-jacent. »

N'y tenant plus, Hijikata frappa de son poing sur son bureau, faisant renverser la tasse de thé et son contenu sur le bois puis le tatami. Itô mit sa main devant la bouche. Une autre manie qu'il avait, qui lui donnait l'air de regretter d'avoir été trop loin, mais qui était bien sûr dénuée de toute honnêteté. Une chose encore qu'il ne supportait pas chez cet homme. S'il restait une minute de plus dans ses locaux, le vice-capitaine sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus contrôler son instinct bagarreur qui le titillait. Lui qui avait mis tant d'années à plus ou moins maîtriser cette partie de lui, celle de s'emporter à la moindre provocation ³. Encore une fois, Hijikata regretta l'absence de Saito qui aurait bien su mieux gérer la situation que lui :

« Ola, on dirait que j'ai touché un sujet sensible, dit Itô. Je me suis sans doute montré un peu indiscret. Veuillez m'en excuser. Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour qu'il puisse venir nettoyer ce thé et vous en apporter un autre. »

Même une fois sorti de la pièce, Hijikata n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Tout le temps qu'Itô avait été là à exposer son cynisme, il n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Saito. En ce qui concernait ce dernier, pour une fois, l'homme aux yeux violets était d'accord avec Itô. Ce jeune homme beau et sensible était aussi compétent dans de nombreux domaines, et plus ou moins la meilleure recrue du Shinsengumi. Une vraie perle, c'était vraiment le cas de le dire. Sa présence au sein de la milice avait un coté rassurant. Hijikata lui faisait confiance, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour n'importe quelle demande, pas comme Sôji qui avait certes aussi beaucoup de capacité mais qui se jouait souvent de lui. Sôji… lui aime sincèrement et intensément Saito. Et pourtant, c'était le démon qu'il était que cette perle avait choisi. Lui, il avait été sa seule source de plaisir, la seule demande égoïste qu'il s'était permise de faire. C'est vrai ça, il ne demandait rien d'autre. Saito se privait de tout plaisir si ce n'est le sake qu'il avalait presque comme s'il se serait s'agit d'eau plate. D'ailleurs Hijikata avait toujours été impressionné par sa capacité à boire sans pour autant s'enivrer, alors que lui qui était plus grand et plus imposant d'un point de vu physique ne tenait pas plus de trois coupes.

Hijikata sourit un instant puis se remit à nouveau la tête entre les mains. Voilà encore qu'il regrettait la présence de Saito. Mais pourtant cette décision venait de lui, alors pourquoi ressentait-il cette pesanteur, ce manque ? Il devait se vider la tête et se défouler, et pour cela, rien de tel qu'un bon entraînement dans son coin privé.

Le vice-capitaine prit son katana et quitta le bureau.

\************/

Dans la chambre du capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi, le jeune capitaine en question était là, son fin corps complètement recouvert par celui de son frère d'arme Sanosuke Harada. Bien qu'il soit encore complètement habillé, l'extase d'Okita s'exacerbait à chaque baiser et toucher de Sano. Ce dernier ne cessait jamais de l'embrasser, toujours expert dans le maniement de sa langue qui avait déjà abandonné la bouche pour commencer à s'attaquer au cou, tandis que ses mains exploraient le torse de Sôji. Contrairement à Saito qui était timide comme une jeune fille, Okita, lui, laissait librement s'évaporer ses gémissements alors qu'il s'accrochait fortement à la tunique de Sano, prononçant son nom entre deux soupirs de plaisir et quand sa respiration saccadée le lui permettait. Du plus profond de son être il espérait vraiment ne pas être pris d'une quinte de toux qui mettrait alors un terme aux caresses du lancier, et dans lesquelles il était en train de se perdre. Il était certes un homme, mais lui qui toute sa vie avait suivi Kondo et la voix du samourai, il n'avait encore jamais été s'aventurer dans les méandres du désir. Ses premières impulsions, ils les avaient senties quand il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour Saito. Mais avec Sano, ça dépassait l'inimaginable. Comment avait-il pu se priver d'une telle chose durant les jeunes années de son existence, existence qui malheureusement sera courte étant donné sa maladie.

Seulement, il ne put aller jusqu'au bout de ce doux chemin vers le septième ciel qu'il était en train de découvrir, car des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'allée et qui s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte close de sa chambre. Sano se redressa immédiatement, reconnaissant l'ombre de la silhouette qui se trouvait derrière le shôji :

« Sano, Sôji, c'est Shinpachi. Je vous amène quelque chose à grignoter. »

En vitesse, Sôji se redressa aussi, arrangeant sa tenue et sembla paraître le plus normal possible, chose difficile étant donné l'état dans lequel venait de le mettre Sano. Prenant une grande inspiration, il répondit à l'homme qui attendait derrière la porte :

« Entre donc Shinpachi-san. »

Le capitaine de la seconde division fit donc glisser le shôji et déposa un plateau qui contenait quelques onigiri mal confectionnés. Puis il regarda en direction des deux protagonistes et fronça les sourcils. Comme il l'avait dit la veille, il avait des yeux de lynx, aussi il ne se laissait pas berner de la sorte. Au vu du futon complètement en vrac et de l'état physique de Sôji qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de cacher, ces simples éléments avaient suffit à Nagakura pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant qu'il n'arrive. Cette révélation lui fit lancer un regard mauvais à son ami et partenaire Sano. Cet enfoiré avait pourtant juré qu'il n'aurait jamais deux relations en même temps. Le lancier, qui depuis le temps savait décrypter les messages mimiques de son ami, comprit qu'il avait tout découvert avant même qu'il n'ait pris le temps de le lui annoncer. Il se releva avec une expression sérieuse qu'il changea quand il tourna son visage vers Sôji. Le capitaine du premier escadron avait des yeux suppliants de désir, et Sano aurait volontiers comblé cette envie, mais il ne pouvait pas simplement ignorer celui qui avait partagé ses nuits si longtemps. Aussi fonceur qu'il pouvait être, Sano restait un homme droit qui se refusait de prendre un autre homme alors qu'il n'avait pas rompu avec celui qu'il avait actuellement… Enfin c'était ce qu'il aurait fait si Shinpachi n'aurait pas déboulé dans la chambre :

« Sôji, je dois parler à Shinpachi de quelque chose d'important. Ne bouge pas d'ici et attends-moi, je reviens. »

Shinpachi qui était toujours en mode "pas content" approuva avant de se retourner et de commencer à se diriger vers sa propre chambre. Sano fit un pas pour le suivre, mais il sentit une main saisir le bas de son hakama. C'est alors qu'il fit volte face pour constater qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que Sôji qui le tenait sans pour autant le regarder. La tête baissée, il dit doucement :

« Tu reviendras, hein Sano-san ? »

Sôji avait parlé tel un enfant, avec une petite pointe de tristesse. Sano perçut cela comme un signe qu'il s'attachait finalement à lui et faisait des efforts pour oublier Saito. Et lui qui l'abandonnait en plein milieu de leur échange, Sano regretta de devoir s'entretenir avec Shinpachi, mais il se devait de boucler cette histoire au plus vite. Pour le rassurer, Sano s'agenouilla devant Okita, lui déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front et lui dit en lui caressant la tête :

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je reviens très vite, promis. »

Cette affirmation fit que Sôji relâcha le hakama de Sano et le laissa partir. Se retrouvant seul dans sa chambre à présent vide et froide, Sôji se dit qu'il pourrait faire plaisir au lancier en mangeant quelques uns des onigiri apportés par Shinpachi. Il se leva et s'assit près de la porte. De là, il pourrait guetter le retour de Sano… Mais de cette position, il pouvait voir aussi l'entrée de la chambre de Saito. La porte était close, mais Sôji se doutait que celui qu'il aimait devait être dedans. Que faisait-il ? Etait-il en larmes ? Ou alors sa douleur était telle qu'il eut préféré mettre fin à ses jours ? Sôji sentit l'inquiétude monter, Saito n'allait quand même pas se suicider à cause de ce démon qui l'avait jeté telle une vieille chaussette après avoir aisément profité de lui.

L'excitation qui était toujours présente en lui s'exacerba encore alors qu'il pensait à cet homme magnifique. Guidé par son amour flamboyant, il se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division :

« Comme Sano a voulu me faire oublier que je t'aime, de la même manière, je vais te faire oublier ton amour pour Hijikata-san. »

\*******/

¹ Comme nous sommes à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, j'ai pensé qu'au Japon ils ne connaissaient pas encore le principe de la perfusion

² Itô parle de Chizuru bien sûr, mais il ne sait pas que c'est une fille, même s'il le soupçonne. Dans l'épisode 6, quand il va voir Chizuru, Okita apparaît derrière et tranche une rose qu'il offre à Itô en disant : « Nous qui n'avons pas de fleur ici, accepteriez-vous celle-ci » ou quelque chose comme ça, entendant par là qu'il n'y a pas de fille au Shinsengumi (ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris)

³ Si on en croit l'histoire d'Hijikata, il paraîtrait qu'enfant, il était très bagarreur et passait son temps à défier les enfants du voisinage

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous ne commencez pas à vous lasser, car ce n'est pas encore fini.


	13. Regrets

**Chapitre 13** : Regrets

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à sakura de m'être toujours aussi fidèle dans la lecture. Ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours. Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture

\***********/

Dans un des coins reculés du quartier général du Shinsengumi, le vice-capitaine Toshizô Hijikata s'entraînait seul au sabre. Enchaînant les coups dans le vide, les combinaisons d'attaques autrement appelées Kata, s'entraînant à dégainer et rengainer à grande vitesse… Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à extérioriser sa colère aussi facilement que les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son visage. Il avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, l'image de Saito qui tentait de le retenir, qui pleurait, le suppliait, cette image là tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus Hijikata ressentait comme un vide dans son esprit et en venait à se demander pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Saito était parfait, il ne l'avait jamais contrarié. Qui plus est, Hijikata avait toujours trouvé sa timidité adorable, et dans ces cas-là, il se plaisait à le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse se cacher dans son épaule ou sa poitrine. S'entraîner avec lui, dormir avec lui, parler avec lui, tout cela lui avait pourtant été si agréable. N'aurait-il pas pris une décision un peu trop rapide ?

« Bon sang, fais chier. »

Après leur ébat, alors que Saito dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, Hijikata avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à remettre en question leur relation. Il avait déjà des doutes ces derniers jours, trouvant que l'amour débordant que lui portait Saito commençait à devenir étouffant. Mais n'était-ce pas là une excuse facile dans la mesure où, docile comme il était, l'homme aux yeux bleus aurait parfaitement respecté son envie d'être seul par moment s'il le lui avait simplement demandé. Alors quoi ? D'où venait le problème ? Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Mais Hijikata avait-il déjà sincèrement aimé quelqu'un ? Pas même une femme, il avait jusqu'ici tout bonnement profité d'elles comme de vulgaires catins. D'ailleurs il ne se rappelait même pas le nom de plus de la moitié d'entre elles. Parce qu'il n'était pas de bord-là ? Mais pourtant Saito ne le dégoûtait pas. Sa peau et ses gestes étaient aussi doux que ceux d'une femme, sans parler de son beau visage et de sa taille fine mais ferme. Et puis il était propre, contrairement à d'autres hommes qui négligeaient un peu leur toilette, ou même de ces femmes paysannes qu'il avait connues. Parce qu'il s'était déjà lassé de lui ? Mais pourtant, chaque jour nouveau, Hijikata se plaisait à en découvrir un peu plus sur l'homme qu'était Saito. Ce dernier ayant toujours été discret et introverti, le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi s'était rendu compte qu'au final, il ne savait quasiment rien de lui. Aussi cela lui avait plu d'en apprendre davantage sur son passé, comme son nom de naissance, Hajime Yamaguchi ¹, sur sa famille, son enfance, son apprentissage au kendo et les difficultés qu'il avait pues rencontrer étant donné qu'il était né gaucher ². Par ailleurs, Hijikata se plaisait à découvrir des petits secrets comme le fait que Saito était complexé par sa peau qu'il trouvait trop blanche, ou encore qu'il fondait devant les chats qu'il mourrait toujours d'envie de caresser. Cet homme que rien ne semblait perturber cachait aussi ses petites faiblesses. Très sensibles aux oreilles et aux attaques chatouilleuses sur son corps svelte, notamment au niveau de sa taille, le démon qu'il était n'avait jamais hésité à profiter de ces découvertes. Non vraiment, chaque journée passée auprès de Saito avait été un délice et loin d'être un ennui ou une contrainte.

Au final, Hijikata ne pouvait nier davantage que ce qui l'avait fait partir venait de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, toucher le corps masculin de Saito lui avait d'abord fait bizarre mais il s'en était bien accommodé. Et puis ce dernier semblait y prendre un réel plaisir. Voir cet homme froid et ténébreux en pleine excitation, mais aussi mort de honte, Hijikata s'était retenu d'exploser de rire… Mais la suite avait été moins tendre pour eux, enfin surtout pour Saito qui, Hijikata le savait, s'était retenu de pousser des gémissements de douleur. S'accrochant au cou de l'homme qu'il aimait, il lui disait de continuer, chose que le démon qu'il était avait fait, bien qu'il eut perçu les muscles raidis, la mâchoire crispée et les joues humides de Saito qui enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos. Cette expérience avait beaucoup refroidi Hijikata quand à sa relation avec un homme. Avec les femmes, il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction, bien qu'il soit aussi vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pris de vierge, mais plutôt des femmes expérimentées. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire la comparaison avec Saito pour qui c'était la première fois.

Frappant de toutes ses forces dans le vide, Hijikata arrêta un instant son entraînement. Complètement essoufflé et en sueur, il posa le bout de son katana au sol et pensa à voix haute :

« Bon sang Saito. Si tu avais si mal, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. M'aimes-tu au point de souffrir de la sorte ? Je ne comprends pas ça. »

Effectivement il ne le comprenait pas, et cela avait en quelque sorte été la confirmation qu'il ne pourrait sans doute jamais aimer Saito comme lui l'aime. Comment était-il possible d'aimer autant ? Cela dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir dans ses trente années d'existence.

L'homme aux yeux violets recommença ses exercices d'entraînement quand soudain, il entendit comme un bruit de pas derrière lui. La personne qui était là ne faisait vraiment pas dans la discrétion, si on s'en fit à la lourdeur de ses pas. Il devait se trouver à trente mètres environ. Hijikata sa retourna et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver en face de la deuxième personne qui l'horripilait le plus au monde, la première place étant réservée à Itô :

« - Kazama, que viens-tu faire là enfoiré ?

- Toshizô Hijikata. Te voilà enfin, cela fait bien trois semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu, dit l'oni d'une voix faible.

- Cela fait bien trois semaines que nous ne t'avons pas invité. Tu ne laisseras donc jamais aucun répit à cette enfant.

- Cette enfant ? Ah oui, Chizuru Yukimura, cette gamine qui est supposée être ma fiancée. C'est vrai, si je ne la ramène pas rapidement, ma famille va vraiment finir par s'impatienter. De toute façon, je suis un fils raté, je ne serai jamais comme Grand frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

A y regarder de plus près, Hijikata avait des doutes quand au fait que ce soit vraiment Kazama en face de lui. N'était-il pas plus en chair, fort et avec cette attitude fière et hautaine qu'il détestait ? Alors que le jeune homme en face de lui était maigre avec les joues creusées, et il flottait dans son kimono. Les cernes sous ces yeux et cette façon d'avancer en titubant démontrait une fatigue certaine. Mais le pire, c'était ces mots incompréhensibles et cette façon de se comparer inférieur à quelqu'un d'autre. Le fier Kazama ne parlerait jamais de la sorte. Alors qui était la personne en face de lui ? Si c'était bien Kazama, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

« Amène-toi Toshizô Hijikata, finissons notre combat. »

A peine eut-il dit cela que l'homme aux cheveux blonds releva son katana et attaqua le vice-capitaine en un coup direct de face. Au vu de lenteur de ses mouvements, Hijikata esquiva facilement le coup en se décalant sur le coté et s'apprêta à riposter en l'attaquant à son tour. Seulement, il s'arrêta juste avant que son arme ne vienne blesser le dos de son adversaire. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Kazama était loin d'être un amateur, et pourtant ses mouvements étaient lents et incoordonnés. Si Hijikata n'avait pas arrêté son attaque, l'oni aurait déjà une grave blessure dans le dos. En tant normal l'oni se serait retourné en vitesse et aurait arrêté l'élan de son katana avec sa propre arme. Alors que là, à peine Hijikata usa de son corps pour le repousser qu'il tomba au sol et lâcha son épée que le brun éloigna d'un coup de pied. Son propre katana pointé vers l'homme au sol, le vice-capitaine hésita et réfléchit un instant. En tant que membre du Shinsengumi, il se devait de ne pas laisser s'enfuir ses ennemis, sans compter qu'il avait vraiment plus qu'envie de tuer cette saleté d'oni. Cela dit, il ne pouvait définitivement pas se battre et tuer si facilement une personne d'un niveau bien inférieur au sien. C'était comme tirer profit de la faiblesse d'autrui, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela également qu'il n'avait pas directement tué Chizuru à l'époque. Certes Kazama était un très bon bretteur, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans le tuer, Hijikata décida d'en faire un prisonnier du Shinsengumi.

Son katana toujours pointé vers Kazama qui était toujours au sol, il dit avec sa voix la plus dure qu'il réservait à ses ennemis :

« - Ne bouge plus, sinon je te tranche sur place. Tu vas me suivre gentiment jusqu'à ta geôle.

- Alors je vivrai sous le même toit que toi, Toshizô Hijikata. Et ensuite que feras-tu de moi ? »

Kazama sourit alors que sa main saisit la lame du katana qui était pointé sur lui. Immédiatement, quelques gouttes de sang commèrent à s'écouler de l'intérieur de sa paume refermée sur la tranchant affûté du sabre. Son esprit tellement obnubilé par le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, il était vraiment heureux d'imaginer pouvoir vivre dans les même quartiers que lui, même si cela consistait à avoir le terrible et humiliant statut de prisonnier. C'est pourquoi il souriait de la sorte, mais Hijikata ne le vit pas de cette façon. Persuadé que c'était encore là un de ses rires diaboliques destinés à se moquer de lui, le démon du Shinsengumi retira sa lame que Kazama tenait toujours dans sa main. Cela eut pour effet de faire pousser un léger cri de douleur de la part du blond qui regardait maintenait le sang affluer de part sa coupure. Il avait beau être un oni, il ne guérissait et ne cicatrisait pas aussi vite que les femmes de son espèce. Relevant la tête pour regarder Hijikata dans les yeux, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. Dans le regard de son pire ennemi, il ne percevait plus une once d'arrogance, mais autre chose. Ce regard, il le connaissait bien, l'image de Saito se superposa un instant à celle de Kazama. Hijikata cligna des yeux, mais le regard que lui portait actuellement le blond, ce regard plein d'amour et de désir, ne disparaissait pas et paraissait bien trop réaliste et naturel pour être malhonnête :

« Toi ! »

Décontenancé, Hijikata ne savait plus quoi penser de celui qui, encore quelques minutes auparavant, était son pire ennemi et se battait contre lui. Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver dans une telle situation alors que son esprit était si désordonné suite à sa rupture avec Saito ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à lui alors qu'il avait mis un terme à leur relation ? Regrettait-il cette décision ? C'était sûr, car sinon il n'aurait pas cette irrépressible envie de vouloir embrasser Saito, là tout de suite. Un besoin vital comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Saito qui se trouvait en face de lui

Indécis, embrouillé et ne parvenant pas à maîtriser cette envie soudaine, le brun s'agenouilla devant Kazama et, délaissant toutes pensées et actes réfléchis, il saisit la main blessée de son ennemi se mit à lécher la plaie qui avait déjà cessé de saigner, nettoyant ainsi le sang presque coagulé avec ses sécrétions salivaires. Kazama n'en revenait pas, mais il vit cela comme une ouverture. Aussi ressembla-il ses maigres forces pour saisir à son tour le poignet d'Hijikata et l'attirer de ce fait vers lui. Dans l'élan, il mit son autre main derrière la tête du brun et plaqua ainsi ses lèvres aux siennes. D'instinct, Hijikata tenta de se dégager, mais Kazama faisait pression sur sa tête. Contrairement à Saito qui était la douceur incarnée dans les baisers et caresses, l'oni, lui, avaient des gestes plus brutes et dominateurs. En un mouvement de hanche, il s'était retrouvé au dessus d'Hijikata. Ses lèvres toujours collées sur les siennes, il tentait de se frayer un passage avec sa langue. Le démon du Shinsengumi n'était pas de cet avis, aussi il mordit son agresseur qui du coup se retira et roula sur lui-même pour se retrouver à nouveau au dessus. Une fois en position dominante, il prit son wakizashi ³ qu'il mit sous la gorge de Kazama, ce dernier ne faisant plus le moindre geste.

Maintenant qu'il était largement avantagé, Hijikata pensa de nouveau à faire de Kazama son prisonnier. Seulement, il devait avouer que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné avait réveillé ses instincts naturels reproducteurs. Non qu'il désirait avoir une quelconque relation avec Kazama, loin de là, cet homme l'horripilait au plus grand point. Mais à force de penser à Saito, ce baiser lui avait encore plus donné envie de l'embrasser et le toucher à nouveau.

Se positionnant de manière ce que le blond ne se rende pas compte de son état, Hijikata voulut le mettre sur le ventre histoire de lui attacher les mains dans le dos, quand soudain il entendit des pas rapides derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit un grand homme roux qui fonçait sur lui, son poing levé prêt à le frapper. Hijikata roula sur lui-même pour éviter coup qui finit sa course sur le sol, juste sous l'aisselle de Kazama. Ce dernier resta pétrifié au sol, non pas à cause du point qui était passé très près de lui, mais plutôt de constater qu'Amagiri l'avait déjà retrouvé. L'oni à la force titanesque ne prêtait pour le moment pas vraiment attention à son protégé. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Hijikata qu'il regardait avec mépris, comme s'il avait commis une faute grave, la pire des ignominies. Le samourai empoigna bien son wakizashi pour faire face à la fureur de l'oni. Amagiri leva de nouveau le poing pour frapper Hijikata mais il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Il baissa alors ses yeux pour constater qu'il s'agissait de Kazama qui essayait de le retenir :

« - Arrête Amagiri.

- Tu veux le défendre Kazama ? Alors qu'il est ton ennemi, alors qu'il était sur le point de te faire les pires choses. Je ne puis accepter une telle chose, l'oni que tu es n'a pas à être humilié de la sorte. Je te protégerai et laverai cet affront.

- Non, c'est à moi de le battre. Ne lui fais rien, il est à moi, le suppliait Kazama toujours accroché à sa jambe.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi Kazama, tu n'es pas capable de te battre contre lui. En me débarrassant de lui, j'espère que ta raison reviendra.

- Non arrête, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je rentrerai avec toi, je ne m'enfuirai plus, alors s'il te plait laisse-le. Je m'en débarrasserai moi-même un jour. Je le jure sur la sépulture de Grand frère. »

Amagiri réfléchit un instant puis au final se redressa. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de regarder le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi d'un mauvais œil. Encore une fois, il avait cédé au caprice de son protégé qui était toujours accroché à sa jambe. Hijikata se gardait bien de faire des commentaires sur le comportement plus qu'inhabituel du fier oni. Un mot de travers, et il se retrouverai à coup sûr avec quelques os cassés. Mais comme le rouquin ne semblait plus déterminé à l'attaquer, le vice-capitaine rengaina son sabre :

« - Remerciez la bienveillance de Kazama à votre égard, dit Amagiri. Je ne suis pas spécialement votre ennemi, mais si vous vous en prenez à lui, je serai sans pitié.

- Quand nous sommes attaqué, nous autres samourai avons pour principe de ne pas se retourner et fuir. Il en va de notre honneur, répliqua Hijikata. »

Amagiri aida Kazama à se remettre debout, et après avoir salué le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, il fit avancer son jeune protégé, non sans avoir dit :

« Cela dit, notre objectif reste encore de récupérer Chizuru Yukimura. Attendez-vous donc à nous revoir. »

Hijikata attendit qu'ils soient tous les deux hors de sa vue avant de soupirer de soulagement. Restant seul un moment dans cet espace à présent vide, il passa une main sur ses lèvres. Dans sa bouche, le sang de Kazama se faisait encore sentir, et le brun regrettait d'avoir agit de la sorte. Plutôt que de lécher la plaie de son ennemi, il aurait préféré embrasser les larmes sur le visage de Saito, pour le réconforter et lui dire qu'il avait eu tord. Etait-il encore possible de le récupérer ? Très probablement, mais en avait-il le droit ? Saito était pur, ses sentiments sincères et profonds. Alors que lui, il s'en était servi comme l'outil d'un test. Dans son excitation, il l'avait fait souffrir physiquement puis moralement en rompant leur relation, qui avait certes toujours été fragile, mais qui comblait ce jeune homme au cœur passionné. Dans tous les sens, Hijikata était vraiment un démon, il ne méritait pas Saito. Mais Saito l'aimait à lui.

Hijikata couvrit son visage de ses deux mains, autant pour cacher la honte qui s'emparait de lui que pour retenir l'émotion qui le submergeait :

« Vraiment Saïto, quel mouche t'a piqué ? Est-il possible d'aimer autant ? Pardon Saito, je regrette, je regrette. »

Une voix résonna dans la tête de l'homme aux yeux violets, une voix qu'il connaissait bien. Une phrase, quelques mots simples qu'Hijikata avaient maintes fois entendus ces derniers temps : "Je vous aime vice-capitaine, laissez-moi rester avec vous". Saito l'aimait, il lui pardonnerait. Mais comment l'aborder maintenant après ce qu'il lui avait dit ce matin ? S'il avait été une fille, il aurait cueilli des fleurs… Mais pour Saito, que pouvait-il faire pour rattraper son erreur et revenir la tête haute ?

\***********/

Dans la chambre du capitaine du second escadron, Shinpachi Nagakura et Sanosuke Harada se faisaient face dans un silence absolu. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore démarré la conversation, et Sano qui s'impatientait et ne supportait pas ce silence finit par s'incliner légèrement devant son ami :

« - Pardon Shinpachi.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Hein ?

- Je me disais bien que vous étiez bien trop proches ces derniers temps, mais je te faisais confiance quand tu disais qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous. Au final, tu t'es bien fichu de moi. Alors Sano, je suis prêt à entendre tes confidences. Depuis combien de temps tu te tapes Sôji ? »

Instinctivement, suite à cette question qu'il trouvé déplacé et ignoble envers Sôji qui était si pur, Sano usa de sa rapidité au combat et se redressa pour foncer sur Shinpachi. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de mettre ses deux mains devant pour se protéger, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être propulsé en arrière. S'il avait eu la carrure d'Heisuke, à coup sûr qu'il aurait volé. Mais là, il se trouva juste à dos sur le tatami, Sano au dessus au lui. A vu du regard meurtrier qu'il posait sur lui, Shinpachi comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Le lancier était vraiment en colère. Une de ses mains empoignait la gorge du capitaine de la seconde division tandis que l'autre était à nouveau sur le point de le frapper :

« N'insulte pas Sôji. »

Shinpachi se servit de ses jambes pour repousser Sano. Se redressant en vitesse, c'était maintenant à son tour de plaquer son ex-amant au sol en lui saisissant les poignets de manière à l'empêcher de le frapper. Prenant en compte le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment rompu leur étrange relation, Shinpachi força ses lèvres sur celle de Sano. Ce dernier détourna la tête pour échapper au baiser, tout en mouvant son corps pour se dégager de la poigne de son ami :

« - Arrête Shinpachi. Nous n'avons plus ce genre de relation. C'est fini.

- Ah tiens c'est nouveau. Au vu de comment tu m'as bien roulé, j'ai bien le droit de réclamer quelque chose en échange de ta trahison.

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi, disait Sanosuke tout en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son ami.

- Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai peut-être l'air stupide mais je sais voir quand du sexe quand il y en a. Ne me dis pas qu'avec Sôji, vous étiez en train de jouer au go. Regarde-toi, tu es encore complètement excité.

- Ne me touche pas. C'était la première fois que nous faisions cela avec Sôji. C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de t'en parler, mais notre relation ne date que depuis hier. Je te le jure Shinpachi. Alors comme promis, puisque j'ai quelqu'un d'autre, toi et moi c'est terminé. Nous étions d'accord sur ce principe.

- Tout cela est allé bien vite, je n'ai jamais dit que je te céderai si facilement.

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet. Maintenant lâche-moi. Sôji m'attend, c'est lui que je choisis. »

Sano avait toujours les poignets cloués au sol par Shinpachi qui ne semblait pas déterminé à le lâcher. Au contraire, le lancier cru voir à la voir fois déception, désir, mais aussi hésitation dans ses yeux bleus. Il aurait préféré que cette "séparation" en quelque sorte se passe autrement, et il espérait aussi que son ami, avec son caractère fougueux, ne chercherait à vouloir le prendre par la force. Briser cette amitié, c'était une chose que le lancier craignait, et il commençait à regretter d'avoir commencé une telle relation avec lui.

Au final, Shinpachi relâcha un peu la pression sur les poignets du lancier et laissa tout son corps choir sur celui de Sano. Plus aucun geste déplacé, Shinpachi avait juste la tête posée sur la poitrine de son ami. La lancier comprit qu'il avait abandonné la bataille, aussi se permit-il se caresser les cheveux en bataille de l'homme aux yeux bleus, dans un geste amical :

« - Merci, dit simplement Sanosuke.

- Je suppose que je n'aurai pas droit à un cadeau d'adieu.

- Oh arrête, tu parles comme si on se quittait pour toujours. Nous n'aurons plus de relation intime, mais nous restons ami, non ? Allons boire un coup un de ces jours, juste toi, moi et Heisuke, le trio infernal réuni.

- Comme au bon vieux temps. Invitons Sôji aussi un de ces jours.

- Et Hijikata-san.

- Héhé, Hijikata-san qui ne veut pas boire, se moqua Shinpachi. Il ne veut simplement pas admettre qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool. Pas comme Saito, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce petit gars frêle me bat toujours quand il s'agit d'alcool.

- Saito, j'ai de la peine pour lui. Mais je suppose qu'on n'y peut rien. »

Toujours allongés l'un sur l'autre dans le calme absolu de la pièce et de la matinée, Sano gesticula un peu pour montrer à son ami qu'il désirait se relever, mais ce dernier leva la main comme pour dire de ne pas bouger, puis son index sur sa bouche pour qu'il ne dise rien. Ne comprenant pas, Shinpachi lui dit à voix basse :

« - Attends, tu n'entends pas quelque chose de bizarre. Ca vient de la pièce d'à coté. Ecoute.

- La pièce d'à coté, tu veux dire de la chambre de Saito ? »

Les deux protagonistes ne firent plus le moindre bruit, tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu entendre leur cœur battre dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas les doux battements qu'ils entendirent mais plutôt des bruits sourds à travers la fine cloison. Cela ressemblait à une voix grave, mais molle, et les simples mots qui se faisaient comprendre étaient des "Arrête". La seconde suivante, Shinpachi et Sano s'élancèrent dans l'allée, en direction de la chambre close de Saito.

\************/

Sôji marchait d'un pas décidé en direction de la chambre de Saito, son corps encore complètement émoustillé à cause des touchers et baisers de Sano. Se faufilant en vitesse à l'intérieur de la pièce de manière à ce que personne ne remarque qu'il était rentré, Okita évalua l'atmosphère de la chambre. Juste à l'entrée était posé un plateau avec des onigiri que personne n'avait touché, et au milieu se trouvait un futon dans lequel Saito était allongé, toujours vêtu de son kimono de nuit. Il tournait le dos au shôji, sa chevelure violette éparpillée de part et d'autre du futon, Sôji n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Alors qu'il s'avançait et que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, Okita remarqua que Saito ne dormait pas, ne pleurait pas non plus, mais ses yeux rouges témoignaient d'une grande quantité de larmes versées. Pour l'heure, il était simplement allongé là, et il serrait contre lui un kimono violet qui appartenait à Hijikata.

Okita s'agenouilla au pied de son futon, et en lui agrippant l'épaule, il le fit brutalement basculer sur le dos. Les yeux bleus rougis par les larmes et vides de vie de Saito se tournèrent enfin vers Sôji. Resserrant le kimono d'Hijikata contre lui, il dit d'une voix faible :

« Va-t'en Sôji. »

Mais le capitaine de la première division n'était pas de cet avis. L'homme qu'il aimait était juste sous ses yeux et à moitié débraillé. Comment lui résister alors qu'il était lui-même complètement excité ? Ne tenant pas compte de son refus évident, Sôji embrassa délicatement les lèvres de Saito. Un baiser tendre comme il les aimait, mais pourtant ce dernier ne réagit pas. Gardant les yeux ouverts, il se laissait simplement faire sans répondre aux appels de Sôji, et sans le repousser non plus. Il n'en avait plus la force, tout comme il n'avait plus envie de rien. Resserrant encore tout ce qui lui restait d'Hijikata, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent en silence sur ses joues. Okita s'en aperçut, et cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Empoignant le visage blême de Saito, il l'obligea à le regarder :

« -Tu pleures ? Pour Hijikata-san qui t'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette ? Tu pleures d'avoir perdu ce sale type qui a profité de toi ?

- Sôji, arrête. Va-t'en s'il te plaît, dit Saito d'une voix faible.

- Moi je t'aime Hajime-kun. Je ne te laisserai jamais. »

Tout en parlant, Okita continuait d'embrasser le visage de Saito, de ses joues, à sa bouche, en passant aussi par son cou et le début de son torse. Comme l'homme aux yeux bleus ne le repoussait pas, se laissant faire comme une poupée froide, Sôji usa aussi de ses mains. Une parcourait entièrement la partie haute tandis que l'autre remontait le long de ses cuisses. Les sanglots silencieux de Saito redoublaient toujours, mais Okita les ignorait, tout comme il faisait le sourd aux multiples "Arrête" du capitaine du troisième escadron.

Au final, Saito trouva la force de se replier sur lui-même avant que Sôji ne s'en prenne aux parties plus intimes de son corps. Honteux, il cachait son visage et ses pleurs toujours plus abondants dans ce kimono violet qui était son dernier lien avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Respirer l'odeur qu'il avait laissé était sa seule source de réconfort, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher malgré le fait qu'Okita tirait dessus :

« - Lâche ça Hajime-kun, oublie Hijikata-san et aime-moi. Tu n'en seras que mieux.

- Non. Laisse-le moi. Sôji, va-t'en, je ne t'aime pas. C'est le vice-capitaine que je veux, c'est le vice-capitaine que j'aime.

- Tu es vraiment têtu. Je vais te montrer que c'est aussi bien voire même mieux avec moi. »

Dans un geste vif, Okita réussi à arracher le kimono des mains de Saito. Ce dernier se releva instantanément pour le récupérer, mais Sôji le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et repoussa sa victime au sol en faisant peser son poids sur elle. Cette fois-ci, les pleurs et les plaintes de Saito étaient plus bruyants, et il commençait à se débattre. Mais le capitaine de la première division ignora tout et continuait de faire pression sur le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait. Sourd à tout, il n'entendit pas non plus la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir brutalement. Quelque chose le tira en arrière, et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Tendant les bras vers Saito dans l'espoir que ce dernier le rattraperait, la seule chose que l'homme aux yeux bleus lui renvoya fut un visage en pleurs, désespéré ainsi que des yeux tristes. Okita revint à la réalité quand il sentit une gifle sur sa joue. Celui qui avait fait ça n'avait pas ménagé sa force, et alors que Sôji mettait sa main sur sa maxillaire rouge et endolorie, il croisa le regard colérique de Sano qui le tenait par le col et semblait lui faire des remontrances. Il criait presque, mais Okita n'entendait plus rien. Sa tête lui tournait, ses poumons lui faisaient mal, il se sentait plus fiévreux qu'à l'accoutumée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sôji ? Le réprimandait le lancier. N'étions-nous pas d'accord ? Ne voulais-tu pas oublier Saito ? Crois-tu t'en sortir en agissant de la sorte ? Fais un effort pour te maîtriser bon sang. »

Okita ne répondit pas car il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Habituellement, ce genre d'épisode était bref, mais celle-ci était particulièrement tenace et persistait, tant et si bien que Sôji commençait à suffoquer et à se sentir mal, cherchant l'air du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sanosuke calma sa colère pour laisser place à l'inquiétude quand il vit l'apparition d'une cyanose sur bout des doigts du tuberculeux. Redressant alors Okita et le prenant dans ses bras sans trop le serrer, il l'incita à se calmer. Au final, la toux cessa, mais Sôji s'était complètement laissé choir sur Sano et dormait à présent d'un sommeil profond.

Pendant ce temps, Shinpachi alla voir Saito qui était toujours allongé sur le futon :

« Saito, est-ce que ça va ? Dis-moi, que t'as fait Sôji ? »

Saito ne répondit pas aux interrogations de Shinpachi. Prenant à peine le temps d'arranger sa tenue, il se remit sur ses jambes et quitta la chambre, s'élançant dans l'allée, mais ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Ses yeux baignés de larmes, il voyait à peine le chemin qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il bouscula quelqu'un au passage, mais il l'ignora et continua sa course, ne prenant même pas la peine ni de s'excuser, ni de même d'identifier cette personne qui agitait son éventail en ricanant de ce spectacle.

Au détour de l'allée, il bouscula une deuxième personne, mais cette dernière lui saisit le poignet et arrêta ainsi sa course. Saito daigna ouvrir ses yeux encore humides pour voir qui c'est qui le retenait, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Hijikata. De tous les membres du Shinsengumi, il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui. Pleurant de plus belle, il voulut se dégager de la poigne du vice-capitaine pour s'enfuir encore plus loin, mais Hijikata tira sur son poignet et l'attira contre lui. Saito ne voulait pas lui montrer cette apparence si pitoyable, tout comme il n'avait pas envie de se refaire des idées alors qu'il savait très bien que c'était fini. Gigotant dans les bras de l'homme aux yeux violets, ce dernier ne céda pas et resserra toujours plus son étreinte :

« - Lâchez-moi, laissez-moi. Ne me regardez pas, dit Saito qui tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte.

- Pardon Saito, j'ai mal agi, je regrette. Pardonne-moi.

- Mensonges, vous avez juste pitié de moi. Vous ne m'aimez pas.

- Il est vrai que je ne t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes Saïto, mais j'ai de l'affection pour toi. Tu me manques, je me rends compte que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, de partager des choses avec toi. S'il te plait, pardonne-moi et essayons de repartir ensemble. »

Saito s'arrêta de gesticuler dans les bras d'Hijikata. Mettant son visage dans sa poitrine, il agrippa fermement le kimono du vice-capitaine et, n'y tenant plus, il pleura bruyamment comme un enfant qui venait de se faire mal, exorcisant ainsi toute la douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir dans ces quelques heures. Entre deux hoquets, il arrivait à articuler un "Je vous aime", et alors qu'Hijikata le laissait se soulager dans ses vêtements, il lui répondait des "Je sais", tout en caressant ses longs cheveux emmêlés mais toujours soyeux.

\******/

¹ Le nom de naissance de Saito est effectivement Yamaguchi. Il l'a changé après qu'il eut accidentellement tué un homme. Il avait alors dix-neuf ans, et par la suite il s'enfuit d'Edo à Kyoto. Cela se passa peu de temps avant qu'il ne rejoigne le Mibu-rôshigumi (ancien nom du Shinsengumi)

² Certaines sources disent que Saito était gaucher, mais cela n'est pas vraiment confirmé. Toujours est-il que si l'on regarde bien dans Hakuouki, ils ont fait de Saïto un vrai gaucher, car il manipule son épée mais aussi ses baguettes pour manger de la main gauche. Apparemment, à l'époque, c'était mal vu de manier son épée de la main gauche. J'ai vu dans certains des scan, et dans le jeu Hakuouki Reimeiroku, Saito dit que le Shinsengumi l'accepte tel qu'il est, une des raisons pour lesquelles il reste dans le groupe.

³ Le wakizashi est un sabre court que les samouraï portent à leur ceinture en plus de leur propre katana. Regardez bien, tous les membres du shinsengumi ont deux sabres. On dit qu'il sert pour se battre dans les lieux clos et plus étroits, mais aussi pour le suicide rituel (seppuku)

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu. S'il y a des choses qui vous échappe ou que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


	14. Moments d'intimité

**Chapitre 14 : **Moments d'intimité

**Note de l'auteur :** Sakura, je me demande ce que tu as voulu dire dans ton dernier commentaire. Le chapitre t'a plu ? En tout cas voici le suivant. Bonne lecture.

\*******/

Kazama avançait lentement, ses deux mains agrippant le haori d'Amagiri pour qu'il puisse se soutenir. Ses jambes maigres flageolaient et menaçaient de le faire flancher à chacun de ses pas. Finalement, il regrettait d'être quasiment devenu anorexique au cours de ces dernières semaines. Il était maintenant si faible qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir tête à un humain. Quelle pire honte pour le puissant oni qu'il était. Si sa famille et surtout son père l'apprenaient, ils seraient bien capables de le renier. Seulement, il avait en quelque sorte la chance d'être le seul héritier de son clan, donc on ne pouvait pas si aisément le mettre à la porte. Cette solution aurait été sans doute la plus avantageuse pour lui qui était mordu de liberté. Enchaîné au nom "Kazama" et à son statut d'héritier, même s'il était fier de son sang et de la puissance qui en découlait, il n'en était pas moins qu'ils étaient des obstacles imminents à la liberté qu'il désirait tant.

Amagiri, qui jusqu'ici n'avait fait que regarder la route, baissa enfin les yeux vers son petit protégé. Un bras passé autour de sa taille, le rouquin avait bien remarqué la difficulté qu'il avait de tenir debout. Seulement, pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage dans son amour propre, il ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire. Le souci était qu'à ce rythme, ils n'étaient pas prêts de rentrer, et Kazama avait grandement besoin de reprendre des forces, de se reposer, et de dormir un peu, lui qui avait passé sa nuit à faire le chemin entre la campagne et Kyoto.

Sentant les poings du blond se crisper davantage sur son vêtement, Amagiri comprit qu'il était à bout de force :

« Kazama, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. J'ai vu une auberge sur la route, on ne doit plus être très loin. Arrêtons-nous là pour nous reposer et manger. Nous reprendrons la route ce soir pour rentrer au refuge du clan Satsuma avant la nuit. »

Le blond ne répondit rien mais resserra davantage sa pression sur le haori d'Amagiri. Un instant plus tard, alors que ses jambes le lâchaient enfin, il se retrouvait dans les bras de son protecteur. Fatigué et encore sous le coup du rejet évident de celui qui le dévorait, Kazama se laissa aller à l'étreinte que lui offrait Amagiri, ayant en ce moment plus que tout besoin d'attention. Il avait beau être un oni et faire le dur, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait des sentiments et avait besoin comme n'importe qui d'affection, de reconnaissance, et qu'il lui arrivait par moment d'être déprimé. Passant ses bras autour du cou du rouquin et posant sa tête sur son épaule, la chaleur qui émanait de son protecteur le fit se sentir en sécurité_**. **_Dans cette sensation de bien-être, ses paupières s'alourdirent de plus en plus et il ne résista pas longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Une fois qu'il eut été sûr qu'il soit bien parti rendre visite à Morphée, Amagiri se permit de sourire. Il aimait le visage détendu de Kazama quand il dormait. Des traits sereins avec cette belle chevelure blonde, il avait l'air d'un ange. Chose parfaitement ironique dans la mesure où Kazama était tout ce qu'il a de plus démoniaque, autant par sa nature que par sa personnalité.

Le rouquin s'arrêta donc dans la première auberge qu'il croisa sur son chemin__et déposa son jeune protégé sur un futon avant de bien le couvrir et de commander un repas bien enrichissant pour quand il se réveillerait, ainsi que le nécessaire pour désinfecter et bander sa plaie à la main. Assis à coté de lui pour veiller sur son sommeil, l'oni à la force titanesque ne put s'empêcher de caresser sa chevelure et son visage. Mais alors qu'il passait ses doigts sur ses lèvres et sur la morsure que lui avait infligée Hijikata, il serra les dents pour contenir sa colère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'entiche de la sorte du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi ?

\***************/

Dans la chambre du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, un léger rire se faisait entendre. Afin de mieux profiter de leur réconciliation, mais aussi pour cacher les sanglots de Saito qui n'arrivait plus à gérer ses émotions débordantes, les deux samourai s'étaient isolés dans la chambre d'Hijikata, celle de Saito étant en désordre et occupée par Sano qui veillait sur le sommeil d'Okita. Allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le futon, le capitaine de la troisième division qui portait toujours son kimono de nuit était une proie facile pour le démon qu'était Hijikata :

« Hahaha, vice-capitaine, arrêtez. »

Hijikata s'affairait effectivement à faire glisser ses doigts le long de la taille de son partenaire, sachant pertinemment qu'il était sensible à cet endroit. Tandis que son autre main retenait ses bras, il se régalait d'entendre le rire de Saito, et de ce fait se montrait sans pitié envers lui. Ce dernier bougeait ses jambes comme si cela allait l'aider à se sortir de cette situation :

« - Ca chatouille, dit Saito entre deux rires

- C'est le but. Tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurer, moi je veux te voir rire.

- Haha, d'accord promis, j'arrête de pleurer. Mais arrêtez. »

Hijikata cessa donc sa douce torture et vint se placer au dessus de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Saito passa ses bras autour de lui et s'accrocha fermement à ses vêtements. Le brun avait remarqué que depuis tout à l'heure, quand à peine il commençait à s'éloigner de Saito, ce dernier se rapprochait spontanément, comme s'il ne supportait plus qu'il y ait de distance entre eux.

Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, l'homme aux yeux bleus passa ses doigts sur la bouche de celui qu'il aimait tout en le regardant d'un air grave, chose que ne comprit pas Hijikata :

« Vice-capitaine, vous avez le goût du sang dans la bouche. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Hijikata blêmit intérieurement, mais tacha de garder son calme devant Saito qui a coup sûr se rendrait compte de son trouble, aussi léger soit-il. Il avait déjà complètement oublié Kazama, mais il ne pouvait nier que cette enflure avait osé l'embrasser. Lui-même ne manquait pas d'affront. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lécher la plaie et goûter le sang de cette ordure ? Au final, sa langue gardait encore les résidus de cette substance disgracieuse, et Saito s'en était aperçu. Hijikata décida de changer rapidement de sujet, gardant cependant comme excuse le fait qu'il se soit mordu la langue si jamais le jeune homme insistait. Tout en lui souriant et en lui caressant le visage, il dit à son amant :

« - Saito, cela me gène que tu m'appelles toujours vice-capitaine même quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux.

- Je m'en excuse, mais pour moi vous restez toujours mon vice-capitaine. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous appeler.

- La plupart des autres capitaines m'appellent Hijikata-san. Mais toi, au vu de notre relation, quand nous sommes entre nous, je t'autorise à m'appeler par mon prénom ¹. »

A l'instant même où Hijikata fit cette déclaration, Saito rougit de plus belle et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait pensé avoir le privilège d'appeler son vice-capitaine par son prénom. Ce dernier sourit alors qu'il rapprochait ses lèvres de son oreille et lui chuchota de manière sensuelle :

« - Allez, essaye de m'appeler Toshizô, Ha-ji-me. »

Le brun avait bien insisté sur chaque syllabe du prénom de son amant, faisant encore plus rougir ce dernier. Ses mains ne suffisant plus à cacher son embarras, aussi il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre et tourner ainsi le dos à l'objet de son trouble. Hijikata rit en se laissant tomber sur Saito. Les lèvres dans son cou puis sa langue titillant l'oreille qu'il savait aussi sensible, il crut sentir les frissons parcourir le corps de son partenaire, alors que ce dernier se mordait le doigt pour se retenir de gémir :

« - Depuis le temps, je ne pensais pas que tu serais tant gêné à l'idée de prononcer un simple prénom.

- Vice-capitaine, je ne peux pas, dit la voix de Saito étouffée par la literie.

- Mais si tu vas pouvoir, je vais t'y soumettre. »

A nouveau, les doigts vicieux d'Hijikata parcoururent les flancs sensibles de Saito qui explosa de rire alors qu'il gigotait sans pour autant parvenir à se libérer du poids que le vice-capitaine faisait peser sur lui. Dans ses vaines tentatives d'échapper aux mains chatouilleuses de son amant, ce dernier ne cessait de lui faire du chantage : son prénom contre sa grâce :

« - To… Toshi, arrête.

- Ah tu te décides enfin. »

Hijikata cessa donc son supplice et vint se placer à coté de Saito plutôt que sur son propre corps qu'il avait peur de casser, même s'il le savait robuste. Ses yeux violets dans ceux, bleus, de son partenaire, le vice-capitaine se plut encore une fois à caresser les cheveux de Saïto. Ce dernier se rapprocha et vint se blottir tout contre lui, passant ses deux bras autour de la taille et la lui enserrant. Sa tête dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'il aimait, il réussit à articuler ces quelques mots qui firent fondre le démon du Shinsengumi :

« Je t'aime Toshi. »

Hijikata avait bien compris que Saito cherchait à cacher son embarras. Aussi il ne chercha pas à le taquiner cette fois, se contentant juste d'embrasser sa tête tout en continuant à la lui caresser. Ce que cela pouvait être agréable d'être avec Saito, avec lui tout simplement.

\**********/

Sanosuke Harada entendit son estomac gargouiller. Il faut dire que depuis le matin, il n'avait fait que grignoter les onigiri qui avaient été laissés là pour Saito, ce dernier ne les ayant pas touchés. Cela était bien trop peu nourrissant pour le grand gaillard qu'il était. Il manquait de protéines, mais il ne pouvait pas aisément se déplacer jusqu'à la cuisine pour se rassasier. Le problème venait du fait qu'il était toujours coincé dans la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division, ses genoux faisant office d'oreiller pour Okita, et son hakama de doudou. Profondément endormi, le châtain semblait suffoquer par moment dans son sommeil, et sans parler de sa fièvre qui était montée d'un coup et qui le faisait frissonner. Shinpachi était allé chercher Yamazaki pour qu'il lui donne des consignes. Fort heureusement, on remerciait la discrétion du shinobi qui n'avait pas posé de questions quand au pourquoi Okita se retrouvait à dormir sur Sano, et par-dessus tout dans la chambre en désordre du plus maniaque des membres du Shinsengumi, en l'occurrence Saito.

Sano avait donc juste couvert Sôji d'un drap, placé des linges humides sur son front, sa poitrine et ses aisselles, et il bougeait à présent le moins possible pour ne pas le réveiller, tant et si bien qu'il commençait à avoir des crampes. Le temps lui semblait long avec personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Shinpachi se chargeait de la formation des recrues, Heisuke aidait Chizuru aux tâches ménagères, ou du moins c'était l'excuse qu'il donnait pour pouvoir être avec elle, chose compréhensible en soit. Quand à Kondo, Shinpachi avait voulu le tenir informé de l'état d'Okita, mais ce dernier semblait avoir été accaparé par Itô pour une entrevue confidentielle.

Après bien des heures, le lancier soupira quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir sur un Shinpachi tout sourire qui tenait dans ses mains deux plateaux repas. L'odeur de la sauce et du poisson bien grillé fit encore plus gargouiller le ventre de Sano. Ses glandes salivaires déjà en action, il remercia le ciel d'avoir un ami si attentionné :

« - Shinpachi, viens par ici que je t'embrasse.

- Sérieux ?

- Rah mais non, c'est juste une manière de te dire que je te suis reconnaissant que tu ais pensé à moi.

- Pff, je suis déçu.

- Amène-moi ce plateau au lieu de dire des bêtises. Et ne fais pas de bruit.

- J'en ai aussi amené un pour Sôji, mais je vois que la princesse ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. Sano, qu'attends-tu pour lui donner un baiser ? Taquina Shinpachi.

- Idiot, au lieu de dire des bêtises pareilles, je te suggère de ramener Kondo-san pour que l'on puisse discuter des agissements de Sôji. De toute façon, ce genre de chose finira tôt ou tard par se savoir, et j'aimerais mieux mettre tout ça au clair dès maintenant.

- Et bien Kondo-san est toujours accaparé par Itô-san. Pff, celui-là nous emmerdera toujours. Comment Kondo-san fait-il pour ne pas le trouver louche ? Tout chez lui m'énerve.

- Et Saito ? Où est-il ? Demanda Sano.

- Héhé, j'ai entendu son rire et la voix d'Hijikata-san dans la chambre de ce dernier. Je crois qu'ils se sont réconciliés, c'est déjà une bonne chose répondit Shinpachi tout content de la tournure des évènements.

- Et bien je n'en suis pas si sûr. Saito n'a rien dû dire de ce qui s'est passé ici, mais si Hijikata l'apprend, j'ai peur que la vie de Sôji ne s'écourte encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- C'est fort possible. Hijikata risque très certainement de péter les plombs.

- Commençons par en parler à Kondo.

- Commençons par manger oui. Puisque la belle endormie ne se décide pas à ouvrir les yeux sur la merveille de la nature qui se trouve juste au-dessus d'elle, et bien je vais me faire un plaisir de manger son repas.

- C'est vraiment puéril Shinpachi.

- M'en fiche. »

Shinpachi prit donc le bol de riz à la base destiné à Okita et le mangea d'une traite, à se demander s'il prenait de temps de respirer entre chaque bouchée. Sano, quant à lui, buvait tranquillement sa soupe miso en faisant bien attention à ne pas trop se mouvoir pour ne pas réveiller Okita. Ce dernier empoigna encore plus le hakama de son frère d'arme tout en serrant ses paupières et en gémissant légèrement, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Le lancier se résolut donc à poser sa main sur sa tête pour apaiser son inconscient. L'effet fut immédiat.

\*********/

Au final, Shinpachi réussit à informer Isami Kondo que l'état de santé de Sôji n'était pas au mieux et qu'en plus lui et Sano avaient quelque chose d'important à lui révéler. L'attrapant juste au moment où Itô sortait de son bureau, Shinpachi avait été plus qu'énervé de voir cette face de détraqué ricaner en cachant son sourire sarcastique derrière son éventail. De quoi avait-il bien pu parler avec le capitaine du Shinsengumi pour qu'il soit si réjoui, alors que Kondo semblait si dépité ?

Mais l'heure n'était pas à cette interrogation. A présent vêtu d'un haori bleu ciel avec des motifs blancs, signification de son appartenance au Shinsengumi, le capitaine de la seconde division rassemblait ses hommes pour la patrouille. Avant de partir, il alla frotter la tête d'Heisuke pour l'embêter, ce dernier s'apprêtant aussi à patrouiller en compagnie de Chizuru :

« - Ah arrête Shinpat-san, lâche-moi, grômelait le jeune samourai.

- Héhé, je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de t'embêter aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne peux pas tenir en place même devant Chizuru. »

A la vue de cette scène, la jeune fille laissa échapper un léger rire charmant et discret comme elle savait si bien les faire quand elle était joyeuse et amusée. Chose qui fit rougir Heisuke, car il trouvait que sa Chizuru souriante était encore plus mignonne que d'habitude. Quant à Shinpachi, après avoir interrompu ses taquineries pendant dix secondes le temps d'apprécier la bonne humeur de leur petite protégée, il recommença ses chamailleries avec son ami, ou plutôt son bouc émissaire :

« - Hé t'as vu ça, je fais rire les demoiselles moi, c'est pas donné à tout le monde, se vanta Shinpachi.

- Tu me ridiculises devant elle, ce n'est vraiment pas malin.

- Ne soit pas déprimé. Allez, après la patrouille, allons boire un coup quelque part, c'est moi qui invite.

- Navré, mais Chizuru est moi avons déjà prévu de nous promener au bord de la rivière.

- Pff, les jeunes, l'amour, je n'aurais jamais connu cela moi, dit Shinpachi avec un faux air dépressif.

- Oh, mais Nagakura-san, vous êtes encore très jeune.

- Oh merci Chizuru-chan de te soucier d'un pauvre vieux tel que moi, répliqua Shinpachi avec cette fois-ci une fausse larme au coin de l'œil.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te la jouer déprimé pour qu'elle te console. N'abuse pas de sa gentillesse et de sa pureté.

- Oh, et maintenant que mes meilleurs compagnons buveurs ont trouvé leur bonheur, je suis tout seul.

- Nagakura-san, ne désespérez pas, vous trouverez vous aussi votre bonheur, dit Chizuru émue en prenant les mains de son aîné.

- Chizuru, ne te fais pas avoir par un comédien aussi peu naturel. »

Bien que Shinpachi ait fait de l'humour devant ceux qu'il considérait comme ses petits frère et sœur, il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait bien seul tout à coup. Entre Heisuke qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Chizuru, et Sano bien décidé à s'occuper d'Okita, le trio infernal et inséparable qu'ils avaient été étaient en train de se dissoudre. Cette pensée le déprima sérieusement, aussi se promit-il d'aller boire un coup après la patrouille. Peu importe qu'il soit seul, il ressentait le besoin de se consoler, et il ne trouverait son réconfort que dans le sake.

\********/

Au beau milieu de l'après-midi, Kazama ouvrit enfin les yeux après bien des heures de sommeil réparateur. Même s'il se sentait moins fatigué que le matin, la lourdeur de son corps sous-alimenté n'avait pas encore totalement disparu. Aussi il eut bien du mal à s'asseoir sur le futon et à supporter la lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre. Se mettant un bras devant les yeux pour se protéger de la clarté, il entendit une voix grave derrière lui :

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Kazama reconnut immédiatement la voix de son protecteur. Habituellement, il aimait le regarder de haut, même s'il était de taille plus petite, de manière à bien lui faire comprendre les positions de chacun. Seulement en ce jour, le blond se sentait si misérable qu'il baissa les yeux, et ce fut encore pire quand Amagiri lui prit sa main blessée pour le soigner :

« La plaie ne saigne plus mais l'entaille est encore bien à vif. Les hommes oni ne guérissent pas instantanément comme les femmes, et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri de complications. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille de suture, mais il faut désinfecter et protéger ça pour ne pas que ça s'infecte »

Sans protester, Kazama tendit son bras pour se laisser soigner. L'auberge ne possédant que de l'alcool, à l'instant même où Amagiri commença à désinfecter la plaie, le plus jeune retira sa main en gémissant, mais le rouquin le retint. Il attendit un peu avant de recommencer l'opération, profitant de la situation pour caresser le poignet du blond avec son pouce dans le but de le calmer. Ce dernier ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, et ce malgré son repos.

Après que la bande ait été mise en place, Amagiri continuait de tenir la main de Kazama dans la sienne, sans pour autant la serrer, tout en le regardant. Le blond lui, continuait de fixer le sol et sa main valide triturait son kimono qui se froissait de plus en plus. C'était comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas vraiment. Le rouquin qui le connaissait bien savait qu'il essayait de le remercier ou de lui dire quelque chose de gentil. Kazama était un oni fier à qui on avait inculqué des règles strictes comme le fait qu'il ne devait jamais se rabaisser du fait de son statut. Il devait toujours être en position forte, la tête haute, avec une allure imposante et un discours arrogant. Tel était l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu dès son plus jeune âge, alors qu'il était si mignon et docile autrefois. Amagiri comprenait pourquoi son ami Chisato ne supportait pas cela.

Kazama tremblait, et ce fut finalement sa main qui enserra celle d'Amagiri. Prenant une petite voix fluette, il dit quelque chose que l'oni à la force titanesque crut mal comprendre, tellement cela semblait impossible que le fier oni dise ça :

« - Pardon… et merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être toujours là pour moi. Pour endurer mon sarcasme et mes sautes d'humeur. Pour me comprendre et t'occuper de moi quand ma phobie de l'orage fait surface, sans me faire de commentaires par la suite. Pour m'arrêter dans mes folies et pour me protéger. Vraiment Amagiri, pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ?

- Et bien parce que tu es une personne très importante.

- C'est parce que je suis l'héritier du clan Kazama ? Je suis important uniquement parce que je porte ce nom et que mon frère aîné est mort. Tu ne me vois que comme cela ? Comme un enfant gâté et capricieux à qui on t'a donné l'ordre de le surveiller ? Dis-moi la vérité Amagiri.

- Kazama…

- Dis-la moi, sois sincère, le pria une fois de plus le blond. Et en échange je te rendrai ta liberté. Tu n'auras plus besoin de me surveiller. Tu as trente ans, il est temps pour toi de te trouver une épouse et de faire ta vie. »

Amagiri prit le menton de Kazama et lui releva la tête pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était des plus sérieux, comme s'il était en colère, alors que le blond affichait un regard d'enfant triste :

« - Ecoute-moi bien Kazama. Ta famille ne m'a jamais demandé de te surveiller. Si j'avais voulu une famille et un héritier, je l'aurais fait il y a déjà longtemps. Mais vois-tu, à ce jour, je renonce à perpétuer ma lignée et accepte en parallèle de devenir l'ignominie de ma famille. Et tout cela, je le fais pour toi. Sache que c'est moi et moi seul qui ai choisi de te protéger et t'accompagner, et je n'ai nul regret à avoir fait un tel choix.

- Tu mens, quelqu'un a forcément du te demander de me surveiller. Ma famille ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir sans quelqu'un pour me chaperonner.

- Oui c'est exact, ta famille a effectivement choisi quelqu'un pour t'accompagner dans ton voyage. Et cette personne n'est autre que Shiranui. A ton avis, pourquoi on se le coltine celui-là ?

- Ah, mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi bienveillant avec moi qui suis si exécrable ? Demanda Kazama encore submergé de doutes. »

Amagiri relâcha le menton de Kazama et alla prendre son katana qu'il avait posé derrière lui. Le montrant à son propriétaire, ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulut dire, c'est pourquoi le rouquin s'empressa d'expliquer :

« - Ce katana fait partie du patrimoine de ton clan et il se transmet de génération en génération chez les héritiers de la famille Kazama. Te souviens-tu que ce sabre avait appartenu à Chisato avant d'avoir été tien ?

- Grand frère ?

- Chisato était quelqu'un de doux qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à un insecte, mais pourtant il aimait l'art du sabre qu'il trouvait beau. A treize ans, il promettait d'être un très bon bretteur, mais la vie ne lui a pas permis une telle chose. Souviens-toi, il s'entraînait tous les jours avec ce sabre, c'était un vrai bijou pour lui, et même une fois il te l'a fait essayer.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, dit Kazama plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il m'a montré comment le tenir et m'a fait travailler la première technique du style de notre clan. Je me souviens que père s'était mis en colère. Comme je n'étais pas l'héritier, je n'avais aucunement le droit de toucher ce trésor de famille.

- Et Chisato avait pris ta défense. C'était un garçon qui aurait tout fait pour son petit frère, et à sa mort, je me suis juré de veiller sur toi à sa place. J'en ai fait le serment devant ce katana, comme s'il renfermait l'âme de Chisato.

- C'est du pareil au même, c'est comme si c'était grand frère qui t'avait demandé de veiller sur moi.

- Non, la mort de Chisato a été brutale et inattendue. Lui et moi n'avons jamais fait un tel serment. Cette décision m'est revenue à moi seul. En mémoire de ton frère qui a perdu sa vie pour sauver la tienne, et comme je t'aimais aussi beaucoup, j'ai voulu le remplacer pour que tu te sentes moins seul. Les moments que nous avons passés ensemble, des jeux aux confidences, des entraînements aux moments d'intimité les jours d'orage, et puis ce voyage. Aujourd'hui je ne peux m'empêcher de te voir comme un petit frère, comme quelqu'un de proche et qui m'est cher.

- Malgré mon caractère et la façon dont je te traite ?

- Même si tu as développé cette personnalité désagréable et déplaisante à cause de ton éducation, je sais très bien que sous cette carapace se cache un homme qui n'a jamais fait le deuil de la personne qu'il aimait le plus, qui a souffert d'un manque d'affection et a subi une véritable manipulation psychologique. Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses Kazama. »

Amagiri posa le katana au sol et mit une de ses mains sur la joue de son protégé. Ce dernier avait définitivement perdu son allure hautaine pour laisser place à un regard innocent et triste, en demande d'affection. La fatigue et la lassitude entrant en compte, il se laissait bercer par la bienveillance d'Amagiri qui lui aussi avait délaissé son air sérieux au profit d'une attitude chaleureuse.

Kazama se retourna en vitesse pour cacher son visage qui commençait à faire ressortir ses émotions. Lui qui se croyait fort, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas laissé ses sentiments parler à sa place. En dehors de sa phobie des orages, il n'avait plus jamais versé une larme depuis la mort de son frère aîné. Alors pourquoi maintenant retombait-il dans de telles bassesses telles que les émotions humaines. Amagiri mit ses deux mains sur chacune de ses épaules et lui murmura :

« Kazama, malgré ce que tu veux bien montrer, tes sentiments ne t'ont pas abandonné. Ils se sont juste endormis quand Chisato est mort, mais aujourd'hui ils refont surface alors que tu es tombé amoureux d'un autre homme. »

Kazama avait une main devant sa bouche, luttant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour empêcher ses émotions de ressortir d'un seul coup après tant d'années enfermées dans ce corps frustré. Il sursauta quand il sentit les deux bras puissant d'Amagiri l'enlacer par derrière. Amagiri l'étreignait avec tendresse, et profita de la situation pour se laisser aller aux confidences :

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, commença Amagiri. Si j'ai tant voulu que tu oublies cet Hijikata qui t'obsédait, c'est parce que j'étais jaloux. Avant de rencontrer le Shinsengumi, toutes tes insultes et tes propos acerbes étaient dirigés contre moi qui te suivais partout. Mais depuis le Kinmon no Hen ², ta cible avait changé et je ne le supportais pas. J'avais comme l'impression de perdre mon lien avec toi. Cela doit te paraître égoïste de ma part, je reconnais que ça l'est, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas pu m'en empêcher car tu m'es vraiment précieux. S'il n'y avait pas eu Chizuru Yukimura avec eux, il y a déjà longtemps que je t'aurais éloigné de la capitale et de ces rônins ³. »

Kazama posa ses deux mains sur les bras qui l'enlaçaient toujours. Alors que les premières larmes qui faisaient pression aux coins de ses yeux réussirent enfin à s'écouler le long de ses joues, il réussit à articuler :

« - Amagiri, qui suis-je pour toi exactement ?

- La personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

- Et si grand frère avait été vivant, qu'aurais-je été ?

- Chisato est mort, je ne peux donc pas répondre.

- Tu parles de jalousie envers Toshizô Hijikata, mais tu acceptes pourtant mon mariage prémédité avec Chizuru Yukimura.

- Hijikata est un homme comme moi. Je n'acceptais pas qu'un homme ait tant d'importance dans ta vie. Mais avec la fille Yukimura, je sais parfaitement que nous ne nous battons pas dans la même catégorie. Malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi, je reste un homme qui ne pourra jamais battre une femme dans ce domaine, expliqua Amagiri.

- Si je la poursuis, c'est uniquement parce que ma famille me l'a demandé, mais elle ne m'intéresse nullement. Je n'ai pas envie de l'épouser, mais en même temps, j'ai ce sentiment de devoir envers mon clan. Les Kazama sont avant tout mon sang, je ne peux le nier. Si je pouvais simplement la ficher enceinte pour qu'elle nous ponde un héritier qu'elle éduquerait elle-même dans la demeure du clan Kazama, je me sentirais alors libéré d'un poids.

- Et que ferais-tu après ça ? »

Kazama essuya les larmes qui avaient débordé de ses yeux et se retourna pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de son protecteur. Ce dernier fut surpris, tant et si bien qu'il garda les yeux ouverts, même quand le blond approfondit son baiser en lui tenant la tête. Comme Amagiri ne réagissait toujours pas, Kazama finit par se retirer pour faire face à l'incompréhension de son protecteur :

« - Que fais-tu Kazama ?

- Tu n'as pas envie ? Tu n'as pas dit que j'étais la personne que tu aimais le plus au monde ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais toi, je pensais que tu aimais Toshizô Hijikata.

- Hijikata m'a repoussé comme un déchet, préférant sans doute un humain par rapport à'oni que je suis. Cette humiliation m'a contrarié et me donne envie de le tuer après l'avoir fait souffrir comme j'ai souffert à ce moment-là. Considère donc que mon obsession pour lui est dépassée.

- Tu sais, on ne passe pas une passion si vite à la trappe, le prévint Amagiri.

- Mais toi qui m'aimes et m'acceptes tel que je suis, je suis sûr que tu sauras me la faire oublier, cette passion, se persuada le plus jeune. »

L'instant suivant, Kazama se recula légèrement et commença à faire glisser le haut de son kimono sur ses épaules. Amagiri écarquilla les yeux et voulut l'arrêter, mais son désir et ses pulsions internes n'étaient pas de cet avis. Le blond lui lançait un regard passionné et ses yeux rouges semblaient brûler de désir eux aussi. Comment résister à cela, c'était tout bonnement impossible, d'autant plus qu'Amagiri avait souvent rêvé d'étreintes passionnées avec son petit protégé :

« Allez viens Amagiri. Je suis prêt à remplir mon devoir en tant qu'héritier, mais j'aurai besoin de toi à mes cotés. Montre-moi combien tu m'aimes, embrase en moi cette passion qui me brûle depuis des semaines. Toi seul peux calmer ces pulsions qui me démangent. Viens, fais-moi l'amour et ne te retiens pas. »

De tous les ordres que Kazama avait pu lui donner, c'était le premier auquel Amagiri y mettait autant de cœur. Faisant ressortir sa frustration si longtemps enfouie, il renversa son protégé sur le futon, l'embrassant avec fougue, entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens et fusionnant son corps robuste avec celui légèrement plus élancé de Kazama. Et alors qu'il savourait avec délice chacun des gémissements ou gestes de l'homme sous lui, il pria le ciel que Chisato puisse bien lui pardonner, car au final, il aimait Chikage autant voire même plus que son meilleur ami d'autrefois.

\*******/

¹ En Japonais, contrairement au français, il est assez rare d'appeler quelqu'un uniquement par son prénom. Cela est réservé aux personnes proches, et peut-être signe de mal politesse. Beaucoup de Japonais usent plutôt du nom et/ou d'un suffixe (san, kun…) pour désigner une personne.

² Le _Kinmon no hen_ est un événement de l'histoire japonaise qui se passa en août 1864 et auquel le Shinsengumi prit part. Plus ou moins, il s'agissait du clan Choshu qui voulut infiltrer le palais impérial. Malheureusement ils échouèrent mais réussirent quand même à mettre le feu à la ville de Kyoto. Considérés dès lors comme des traites de la cour impériale, beaucoup de membres du clan Choshu furent tués, d'autres se suicidèrent.

Dans Hakuouki, cet évènement est retracé lors de l'épisode quatre de la saison un, et c'est aussi dans cet épisode qu'Hijikata et Kazama se rencontrent et combattent pour la première fois.

³ Les rônins sont des samourai sans maître. Les membres du shinsengumi sont à la base tous des rônins.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu. J'ai longtemps hésité sur la dernière scène entre Kazama et Amagiri. Cela vous a plu. N'hésitez jamais à me faire part de vos impression, même si cela ne vous plait pas.

De même que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, j'espère que cela ne vous gène pas.

Vraiment, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire cette fic.


	15. Aveux

**Chapitre 15** : Aveux

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci à Sakura pour ses commentaires réguliers.

Ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de retard à cause de l'OS spécial Halloween. Vous m'en voyez navrée. Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui me laissent leur avis et critiques.

Bonne lecture

\*******/

Après leur étreinte, Kazama et Amagiri reprirent la route en direction du refuge du clan Satsuma où ils avaient laissé Shiranui. Le blond avait certes repris des forces après son sommeil et le repas très enrichissant qu'Amagiri lui avait forcé à manger, mais pour autant il se soutenait encore à ce dernier. Malgré leur proximité et ce qu'il s'était passé peu de temps avant, pour l'heure ils ne se communiquaient plus un seul mot, comme s'ils avaient honte de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Shiranui était assis dehors à lire, avec la mine de l'homme qui s'ennuie à mourir. En voyant ses deux compagnons rentrer enfin, un sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il se jetait instantanément sur Amagiri, ce dernier ne comprenant pas pourquoi une telle exclamation de joie :

« Amagiri, te voilà mon cher ami. Je meurs de faim, mais je ne sais préparer que du riz, ce n'est pas assez pour moi. Je compte sur toi pour me concocter un bon repas. »

L'oni à la force titanesque regardait son compagnon de route d'un mauvais œil, et en imposait pas mal étant donné leur différence de taille. Shiranui ne comprit pas tout suite pourquoi il le fusillait de la sorte, d'autant plus que c'était lui le tireur dans le groupe… Bref, baissant les yeux du visage d'Amagiri, il croisa le regard fatigué mais tout aussi dur de Kazama. Il se demanda pourquoi tant de haine ? Bon, il était vrai que ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été de grands rieurs, mais quand même, ils pourraient au moins se la jouer plus enjoués, surtout Amagiri qui avait retrouvé son petit prince. Comment faire pour les faire penser à autre chose :

« Oh j'y pense, dit Shiranui pour changer de sujet, des membres du clan Satsuma qui savent que nous nous réfugions ici nous ont fait parvenir une missive aujourd'hui. Elle est plus particulièrement adressée à Kazama, alors je vais te laisser le soin de l'ouvrir. »

L'homme à la longue chevelure bleue fit donc passer une enveloppe au blond qui la prit brutalement et la lut. Son visage tyrannique fit place à une soudaine surprise mêlée à de l'angoisse. Amagiri s'étant rendu compte de son trouble lut à son tour la missive et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement, chose qui énerva Shiranui qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi de telle réaction, et pourquoi on ne le tenait jamais au courant de rien :

« - Et bien, quelle époustouflante métamorphose ! Qu'y a t'il d'écrit sur ce bout de papier pour que vous ayez l'air si ébahi ?

- Ma famille, répondit Kazama, elle semble avoir été informée que nous avons une dette envers un clan d'humain, et que par-dessus tout nous n'avons toujours pas mis la main sur Chizuru Yukimura.

- Et bien, ça n'a pas du les réjouir, connaissant leur aversion pour les humains. J'espère au moins qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi nous sommes devenus redevable à Satsuma.

- Inutile de ressasser de telles choses, dit durement Amagiri.

- C'est surtout parce que c'est fichtrement ridicule, repens Shiranui. S'ils l'apprennent, l'humiliation tomberait sur l'héritier de la famille Kazama et se propagerait à travers les générations. Quel dommage pour un clan d'une telle envergure !

- Ca suffit Shiranui, la lettre ne fait aucunement référence à ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle nous demande juste de rentrer au domaine, gronda le rouquin.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Ont-ils abandonné l'idée d'avoir la fille Yukimura comme bru ?

- La mère de Kazama est mourante, expliqua encore Amagiri. On nous ordonne de rentrer afin que tout le monde l'accompagne pour son dernier voyage et assiste à ses funérailles.

- Pff, j'aurai préféré que tu m'annonces quelque chose de plus joyeux que des funérailles. Je me demande si ce n'est pas encore mieux de rester dans ce nid à poules au milieu de nulle part. Ces volailles d'ailleurs sont de meilleure compagnie que vous.

- Nous partirons demain. Pour l'heure, il fait presque nuit et Kazama a besoin de se reposer. »

Amagiri sentit que le trouble de son jeune protégé ne disparaissait pas. Son problème ne venait pas vraiment du fait que sa mère était sur le point de mourir, mais plutôt le fait qu'il allait devoir faire face à son tyrannique de père. Ce dernier ne manquerait certainement pas de le rabaisser parce qu'il n'est pas capable de retrouver une jeune fille. Que celle qui l'avait mise au monde décède l'importait peu, car après tout, lui avait-elle ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois donné l'amour dont a besoin un enfant pour s'épanouir ?

Son corps tremblait, il avait peur de cette inévitable confrontation et il ne voulait pas rentrer. Heureusement que Shiranui s'en était déjà allé pour rentrer dans la maisonnette, sinon il aurait bien profité de l'occasion pour se moquer de lui encore une fois. Amagiri passa son bras autour des épaules de son protégé et Kazama ne tarda à poser sa main sur la sienne. Puis après s'être assuré que leur compagnon était à présent hors de leur champ de vision, il vint se coller au rouquin en s'accrochant à son haori. Ce dernier gardait son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur. Dans la demeure du clan Kazama, il serait plus désarmé, mais il se jurait de toujours veiller sur lui, où qu'il soit.

\*********/

Plus tôt dans la journée, alerté par Shinpachi, Kondo se rendit dans la chambre de Saito où étaient toujours installés Sano et Sôji qui dormait dans son giron. A la vue du teint pâle de son disciple, le capitaine du Shinsengumi en perdit son sang-froid comme s'il se rendait au chevet de son enfant gravement malade. Sanosuke eut vite fait de le calmer en mettant son index devant sa bouche dans un chut silencieux et en lui souriant pour le rassurer. Alors que son autre main était posée sur la tête du capitaine de la première division, le sommeil de Sôji, d'abord troublé par des cauchemars, avait eut vite fait de s'apaiser grâce à la présence de son partenaire qui veillait sur lui. Lui posant sa main sur la sienne ou sur sa tête, il allait même jusqu'à lui murmurer des douces paroles dans son oreille en espérant qu'elles atteignent son subconscient. Grâce aux conseils de Yamazaki, sa fièvre semblait être tombée et il n'avait plus de mal à respirer.

Kondo soupira puis adressa un sourire complice à Sano alors que tous les deux regardaient le visage angélique d'Okita, puis le lancier prit un air grave :

« - Kondo-san, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important.

- J'ai bien peur de deviner ce que tu vas me dire Harada-kun, soupira Kondo. Je ne suis pas dupe. Sôji est train de dormir dans la chambre en désordre de Saito-kun.

- Cela concerne Saito effectivement.

- Je connais parfaitement les sentiments de Sôji pour Saito-kun, et par-dessus le marché, Itô-san est venu me voir pour me faire part d'un de ses comportements qu'il a jugé intolérable.

- Quoi donc ?

- Et bien il a accusé Saito-kun d'exhibition et d'impolitesse envers son supérieur hiérarchique. J'ai pensé qu'il s'était trompé de personne car cela m'étonnait fort de Saito-kun. Mais il a affirmé qu'il s'agissait bien du capitaine de la troisième division et il n'en a pas démordu.

- Et bien, pour tout vous dire Kondo-san. Il s'est passé des choses ici qui ont fait que Saito a du partir précipitamment alors qu'il portait encore son kimono de nuit.

- Itô-san m'a dit qu'effectivement il courait en kimono de nuit complètement débraillé, et qu'il l'avait bousculé, puis s'est enfui sans s'excuser. Itô-san a très mal pris ce manque de politesse, surtout qu'il a l'impression que vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur.

- En ce qui me concerne, ce serait un mensonge si je vous disais que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Saito de manquer ainsi de respect à ses supérieurs, qu'il les apprécie ou non. Il a peut-être bousculé Itô-san à ce moment-là, mais avait-il seulement conscience qu'il a bousculé quelqu'un, je n'en suis pas sûr, pensa Sanosuke.

- C'est pour cela que j'ai été étonné. J'ai voulu prendre la défense de Saito-kun et m'excuser pour lui, mais Itô ne veut que des excuses honnêtes de la part de Saito-kun, et en privé.

- C'est louche, je ne fais pas confiance à ce Itô. Vous savez, Saito était dans un tel état que je comprends qu'il n'est pas fait attention à Itô-san.

- Harada-kun, je t'en prie, explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ici. »

Sanosuke raconta donc à Kondo la passion brûlante d'Okita pour Saito. Bien que le capitaine le sache déjà, il ne pensait pas que ça allait aussi loin et que son précieux disciple puisse souffrir autant et s'abaisser à des actes aussi ignobles comme celui de vouloir prendre son bien-aimé par la force. Choqué par ces agissements, l'homme d'âge mûr fut encore plus étonné quand Sano lui fit part des crises de larmes de Sôji, de son désespoir intense et son laisser aller. Okita avait toujours été un jeune garçon joyeux et optimiste, toujours à rire et à plaisanter. Alors entendre dire qu'il déprimait, Kondo fut en proie à de fortes émotions. La tête dans sa main et l'autre serrant son hakama, il s'en voulait plus que tout de ne pas avoir été là quand son petit protégé en avait tant besoin. Il aimait Sôji comme son petit frère, voire même comme son fils, et pourtant il n'avait rien fait, rien cherché à savoir, trop préoccupé par l'organisation du Shinsengumi. Sano lui mit une main sur l'épaule pour le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. De plus, il ajouta :

« - Kondo-san, si Sôji cachait tant sa souffrance interne, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter. Il vous aime beaucoup aussi.

- Mais garder cela pour lui, et aussi faire ce qu'il a fait. Ce pauvre Saito n'a pas à endurer cela.

- Je suis aussi à blâmer parce que je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher. J'ai essayé de lui faire oublier cet amour, j'ai juré de veiller sur lui. Mais pourtant, Sôji reste désespérément amoureux de Saito, et sans parler de sa tuber… »

Sano se mit la main devant la bouche alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était sur le point de faire une gaffe. Mais Kondo s'en aperçut et le fixa, prêt à entendre la suite. De toute évidence, le lancier en avait trop dit, et ce secret ne pourrait pas être gardé bien longtemps. Que faire ? Tout ce qui concernait la maladie d'Okita, ce genre de révélation ne devait se faire que sous son accord et sa présence.

Justement, Sano sentit qu'Okita commençait à s'agiter sur ses genoux. Ouvrant ses yeux fatigués pour dévoiler ses magnifiques iris verts, le lancier ne put résister à la tentation de lui caresser la tête. Le capitaine de la première division leva alors les yeux vers son bienfaiteur et dit d'une toute petite voix :

« - Sano-san ?

- As-tu bien dormi, Sôji ? Demanda tendrement le lancier.

- Sôji, comment vas-tu ? Dit Kondo en se précipitant sur son élève. »

Okita tourna la tête en direction de son maître, se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait là. Tout était confus dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il était là, à dormir sur Sano et en compagnie de Kondo. Regardant autour de lui, il constata qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Ces katana disposés là appartenaient à Hajime, il se trouvait dans la chambre du capitaine du troisième escadron. Mais que faisait-il là ? Et où se trouvait alors Hajime ?

Kondo était de plus en plus inquiet de la confusion de son jeune disciple. La fièvre était pourtant tombée, alors rien n'expliquait ce trouble. Encore une fois, il tenta de le raisonner, même si ce n'était pas vraiment de la meilleure des façons :

« - Sôji, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi garder cette souffrance pour toi, et en arriver à telles ignominies. Tu es humain, je comprends que tu aies tes limites, mais il y certaines choses que je ne peux tolérer. As-tu ne serait-ce qu'un instant réfléchi aux conséquences de tes actes ?

- Kondo-san, attendez… Sanosuke sentait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à dire pour l'heure.

- Kondo-san… Dit Sôji de sa voix encore faible. »

Okita regardait son maître sans vraiment trop comprendre. Mais alors qu'il croisait le regard sérieux du capitaine du Shinsengumi, il jeta un œil au futon en désordre, et tout lui revint. L'annonce d'Hijikata sur sa séparation avec Hajime, lui qui cherche à vouloir le consoler, Sano qui l'en empêche, qui réveille son désir, mais qui malheureusement se doit d'interrompre ses caresses pour discuter avec Shinpachi. Mais ensuite, lui qui va dans la chambre de Saito, qui s'allonge sur lui, l'embrasse, le touche. Ses lèvres sucrées, son cou gracieux, la peau blanche de sa poitrine et lisse de ses cuisses… Et son manque de réaction, ses protestations, ses multiples et désespérantes demandes d'halte accompagnées de pleurs, ses appels à l'homme qu'il aimait encore malgré tout, se raccrochant à un bout de tissu qui lui avait appartenu. Tout était en train de s'éclaircir dans la tête d'Okita, tout comme tout cela s'était terminé avec l'intervention de Sano qui l'avait dégagé d'Hajime, l'avait giflé, fait la morale, bien qu'il n'ait pas très bien entendu son discours. Les yeux d'Okita s'agrandirent d'angoisse alors qu'il s'éloignait de son maître qui le regardait toujours. Allant se cacher dans le dos de Sano, s'accrochant à ses vêtements, il lui demanda en baissant les yeux :

« Sano-san, est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Est-ce que tu as raconté à Kondo-san ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

Un lourd silence suivi cette question. Et bien que plus personne ne parlait, cela voulait tout dire pour Sôji qui se mit à trembler, s'accrochant encore plus aux vêtements de Sano mais n'osant pas lever les yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux de son maître. Kondo, tout comme Saito, ne le regarderaient plus jamais de la même façon. Il venait de perdre la confiance des personnes qui lui étaient les plus chers. Que faire sinon mourir dans tout ce qui lui restait de dignité en se faisant le seppuku ?

D'un geste rapide, Okita se jeta prêt des katana du propriétaire de la chambre et sortit le wakizashi de son fourreau, prêt à se poignarder. Seulement, au moment où il pontait l'arme vers lui, il sentit quatre mains lui saisir son bras pour l'en empêcher, et qui réussirent à le désarmer. Alors qu'il s'obstinait à vouloir récupérer son objet de rédemption, il reçu la seconde gifle de la journée, cette fois-ci donnée par Kondo. Se repliant sur lui-même, il ne put empêcher davantage ses larmes de sortir, se sentant plus seul et mal que jamais. Quatre bras cette fois virent l'enlacer de part et d'autre son maigre corps et il sentit instantanément la chaleur humaine émaner de ces deux personnes. Pleurant encore plus, il se jeta dans les bras de celui qui se trouvait devant lui, à savoir Kondo. Dans ses soubresauts de sanglot, il arrivait par moment à articuler un "Pardon". Les deux personnes autour de lui attendirent qu'il se calme sans dire un mot, et avec pour seul geste affectif une main posée sur son dos. Il ne fallait pas en faire trop non plus au vu du contexte, car même si Sôji était au plus mal, il avait d'énorme tords aussi, comme le fait qu'il avait tenté d'abuser de Saito simplement parce qu'il l'aimait éperdument et que ce dernier avait été abandonné par Hijikata.

Les pleurs d'Okita se calmaient petit à petit, mais tout à coup il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Celle-ci fut une fois de plus finalisée par une hémoptysie qui n'échappa pas à la vigilance du capitaine du Shinsengumi. Saisissant brutalement le poignet de son disciple, il put aisément voir ce liquide rouge qui s'était répandu sur sa main. Kondo obligea Okita à le regarder dans les yeux et dit sur un ton qui se voulait sévère :

« Sôji, ça suffit comme ça maintenant. Je n'accepterai plus le moindre mensonge et secret. Et je ne quitterai pas cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui cloche chez toi, que ce soit dans ta petite tête ou dans le reste de ton corps. »

Okita s'arrêta de pleurer, mais les coulées humides continuaient à mouiller ses joues et faisaient briller ses iris verts. Il savait que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas fuir. N'étant pas particulièrement doué pour les explications, il annonça de but en blanc :

« J'aime Hajime-kun de tout mon cœur. C'est comme ça et c'est tout, je l'aime autant voire même plus que vous Kondo-san. J'ai voulu l'oublier parce que je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque et que ça ne m'amènerait rien de bon. Mais pourtant, malgré tous les efforts de Sano-san, je n'y arrive pas. Je le veux, je le veux tellement que je suis prêt à tout même aux actes les plus ignobles. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps à vivre, alors je veux connaître la passion de l'amour avant de succomber de la tuberculose. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Suite à cet aveu, pour ne pas faire face à l'homme qu'il respectait le plus, Okita se replia une fois de plus sur lui-même. Kondo, complètement bouleversé par de telles révélations, ne fit plus le moindre geste. Au final il ne restait plus que Sano qui restait encore vaillant. Il alla prendre Sôji dans ses bras et lui dit doucement mais aussi de façon à ce que le capitaine l'entende :

« - Sôji, je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserai pas. Et je ne suis pas du genre à faire une promesse que je ne tiendrai pas. Je t'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te laisserai moisir dans ta souffrance.

- Sano-san, pourquoi ?

- Arrête de demander pourquoi, dit simplement la lancier.

- Harada-kun, je te suis reconnaissant de l'attention que tu accordes à Sôji. Moi-même en tant que maître, en tant que proche, je n'ai rien vu et rien fait. Je me sens si inutile. C'est à moi de m'excuser Sôji, dit à son tour Kondo en s'inclinant.

- Ne dites pas cela Kondo-san, protesta Okita qui était gêné que son maître s'incline devant lui.

- Harada-kun, dis-moi. Quel genre de liaison entretiens-tu exactement avec Sôji ? Comment comptes-tu lui venir en aide ? »

Sans demander son reste, Sano alla plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de Sôji. Encore une fois, ce dernier fut bien surpris par ce geste, tout autant qu'il fut intimidé par la présence de Kondo qui les regardait ébahi. Il voulut repousser son assaillant, mais cette fois encore son corps fut parcouru de frissons. Le baiser de Sano et sa langue toujours aussi habile refaisaient naître son désir, exactement comme le matin dans sa chambre. Il en voulait plus, aussi oublia-il la présence de son supérieur et passa ses bras autour du cou du lancier pour approfondir l'embrassade. Se sentant à nouveau voler, il oublia tout et même son amour pour Saito. Sano lui faisait perdre la tête, lui provoquait vertiges et forces nouvelles, et tout ça seulement en quelques caresses. Okita se serait volontiers fait guider jusqu'au septième ciel, mais un raclement de gorge le fit revenir à la réalité. En l'occurrence celle de Kondo qui se trouvait juste en face de lui et qui à présent savait tout, de ses faits peu glorieux à son incurable maladie.

Kondo adopta une attitude bienveillante, ni sévère, ni enjouée. Se positionnant dans son rôle de capitaine, il dit au responsable de la première division qui était toujours installé sur les genoux de Sano :

« - Je fais confiance à Harada-kun pour te sortir de ton trouble. Ses techniques semblent… efficaces à ce que je vois. Cela dit Sôji, des règles se doivent de s'appliquer.

- Des règles ? S'interloqua Okita.

- Parfaitement. Je suis très soucieux de toi, de ta maladie, de tes souffrances morales. De même qu'en tant que capitaine, je ne peux te laisser encore une fois t'en prendre à Saito-kun.

- Hajime-kun a été jeté par Hijikata-san. Malgré toute ma volonté à vouloir l'oublier, je n'ai pas été capable de résister à cette image de lui agonisant seul dans sa chambre. J'ai voulu lui faire oublier sa souffrance moi aussi, de la même manière que Sano-san tente me faire oublier la mienne.

- Sôji, quand tu dis ça, c'est comme si tu m'accusais de viol ! Protesta Sanosuke. Or tu es parfaitement consentant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Saito. En ce qui concerne ce dernier, tu n'as plus à te faire du souci. Hijikata a regretté ses actes, et ils sont de nouveau ensemble. »

A l'entente de cette annonce, des nouvelles larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur les joues de Sôji. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il aimait toujours Saito et n'admettait pas l'idée de le savoir en couple avec le vice-capitaine. Sano comprit son ressentiment, et mit une main sur sa nuque pour attirer sa tête contre son épaule afin qu'il puisse pleurer de tout son saoul et se sentir ensuite apaisé.

Kondo, quant à lui, avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses émotions. Voir son disciple, ce jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils, englué dans une telle douleur. Il tira son corps frêle des bras musclés de Sano et l'attira contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes :

« - Pour moi tu restes mon précieux disciple. Ne te laisse pas aller de la sorte mon garçon. Tu as Harada-kun qui est là pour te soutenir, et je serai également présent. Seulement il faut que tu comprennes que le cœur de Saito-kun ne t'appartient pas, et que par conséquent tes actes étaient on ne peut plus déplacés. Tu dois réfléchir à ce que tu as fait, et ne plus tenter quoi que ce soit sur Saito. Tu devrais même essayer d'éviter de vous rencontrer.

- Mais que dois-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Demanda Okita entre deux sanglots.

- Pour le moment rien. Laisse faire le temps, fais-toi oublier. Saito a une plaie béante que seule Toshi saura guérir. Il a plus que tout besoin de l'attention de la personne qu'il aime. Il n'est pas facile de pardonner à la personne qui vous a poignardé, mais Saito-kun est quelqu'un d'intelligent, je suis sûr qu'un jour, vous en reviendrez à une relation normale, entre frères d'arme. »

Okita avait cessé de pleurer. Cela rassura Kondo qui le libéra de son étreinte, ce qui permit au jeune homme de revenir dans les bras réconfortants de Sano qui lui laissa une place sur ses genoux. Kondo sourit, la bienfaisance du lancier était rassurante, et le capitaine savait qu'il pouvait aisément lui confier Sôji, le sentant capable de ramener son âme perdue. L'inquiétude du capitaine refit surface quand il vit son disciple prit d'effort de toux. Bien qu'il tentait de ne pas y penser, savoir que ce jeune garçon avait un destin si tragique comme celui de mourir jeune en raison de cette sordide maladie. Le ciel n'avait décidément jamais été clément avec Sôji. Le privant très jeune de ses parents, sa famille l'abandonna à son dojo ¹. En manque d'affection et de reconnaissance, il fut contraint de tuer pour se trouver un but dans la vie. Et maintenant, alors qu'il semblait avoir trouvé une place au sein de leur groupe, qu'il semblait s'être fait des amis, il se retrouvait étriqué entre un amour non partagé et une maladie qui le tuerait. Par tous les moyens, il devrait le ménager pour allonger sa vie et ne pas abuser de ses maigres forces sans non plus le congédier de toutes missions, car ça non plus Sôji ne l'accepterait pas. Il devait trouver un compromis :

« - Sôji, cette maladie te ronge à petit feu. Reconnais-le, tu ne peux plus être opérationnel comme avant. Ce n'est pas reproche, tu n'y es pour rien, dit Kondo pour poser la situation.

- Je vous en prie Kondo-san, le supplia Okita, ne me demandez pas de quitter le Shinsengumi pour aller me soigner. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, je ne sais rien faire d'autre que tuer. Je ne guérirai pas de toute façon, alors j'aime autant rester ici, à tuer le plus d'homme possible pour voir enfin notre victoire, et aussi rester auprès de Sano-san.

- Je ne te demande pas de partir, ni même de rester inactif. Tu ne le voudras pas de toute façon, tu ne tiens pas en place. Seulement, j'aimerai que tu te ménages. Je diminuerai la fréquence de tes patrouilles et t'épargnerai les missions plus périlleuses. Par ailleurs, je te demanderai de bien manger, bien dormir et de suivre toutes les autres prescriptions qu'à mon avis déjà du te donner Matsumoto-sensei. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui.

- Bon sur ce, je vais vous laisser ensemble tous les deux. Je vous suggère quand même de déménager de chambre, suggéra le capitaine. Saito-kun reviendra tôt ou tard ici, et comme je te l'ai dit Sôji, il vaut mieux éviter que vous soyez en présence l'un de l'autre pour le moment.

- Oui. Merci Kondo-san. »

Sôji s'inclina devant son supérieur qui lui sourit avant de quitter la chambre et en revenir à ses activités quotidiennes… à savoir la calligraphie ². Pendant ce temps, Okita, qui était toujours prosterné, sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille et lui relever son buste. Se retrouvant à présent contre le torse de Sano, ce dernier alla lécher son oreille, ce qui fit immédiatement rougir et gémir le capitaine de la première division. Tout en le titillant, le lancier dit sensuellement à son oreille :

« - Dis-moi, si nous reprenions ce que nous avons interrompu tout à l'heure. Cette fois je peux t'assurer que personne ne viendra nous déranger.

- Sano-san, s'indigna Okita, tu es vraiment corrompu pour me sauter ainsi de la sorte, surtout après m'avoir vu tant pleurer. Est-ce que ton fantasme de prendre les hommes en position de faiblesse. »

Okita avait dit cela dans un ton mi-envoûté, mi-amusé. Son mal passé, et alors qu'il se sentait plus léger après cette discussion avec Kondo, il reprenait petit à petit son naturel enjoué, toujours à l'assaut pour lancer une vanne. Cette fois encore, Sano l'avait compris, et pour se venger de ces dires, il se mit à lui chatouiller les flancs et le ventre. Sôji riait à nouveau, prit sous la pression des chatouillis du lancier et dont il avait bien du mal à se dégager. Ventre à terre, Okita sentit le poids de son tortionnaire se poser sur son dos. Ce dernier, sans pitié, continuait de lui titillait ses oreilles et son cou avec sa langue. Puis dans un mouvement de bassin, le capitaine de la première division se retrouva dans ses bras. Lui souriant, Sanosuke le porta jusque dans sa chambre, non sans avoir bien fermé le shôji de celle de Saito. Une fois de plus, Sôji se sentait honteux d'être porté de la sorte au sein du quartier général, par crainte que quelqu'un ne les voit et ternisse sa réputation. Mais Sano eut la décence d'être rapide dans son transfert de chambre. Avait-il fait ça pour réduire les craintes de Sôji, ou bien parce qu'il était impatient de pourvoir dévorer ce corps ? Okita n'eut pas le temps d'étudier la question, il était de nouveau en route vers la terre des plaisirs.

\*********/

Pendant ce temps, en ville, Shinpachi qui avait fini sa ronde et congédié ses hommes, buvait à présent tranquillement installé dans un salon de thé. Sa seule compagnie était cette bouteille qui n'était pas très bavarde. Le capitaine de la seconde division s'ennuyait à mort, le destin lui avait enlevé ses meilleurs compagnons, avec qui pouvait-il prendre du bon temps maintenant ? Les serveuses étaient bien trop occupées pour lui faire la conversation, et il en arrivait à parler à la bouteille de saké, s'attirant les regards des autres clients. Cette solitude le pesait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec la mignonne Chizuru, et Sôji avait bien plus besoin de Sano que lui. Qui d'autre pourrait bien se joindre a lui désormais ? Saito ? Il était certes un bon buveur mais pas un causeur, sans compter que maintenant il ne se séparait presque jamais d'Hijikata, ce dernier étant un moralisateur qui lui donnait la migraine. Kondo ? Bien trop accaparé par ce fourbe d'Itô. Yamazaki ? Trop occupé lui aussi entre son rôle d'espion et de soignant. Quel homme vaillant ce Yamazaki ! Shimada ? Hum valait mieux éviter. Shinpachi avait entendu des rumeurs comme quoi Shimada avait des vus sur lui. Or, le seul homme qu'il prendrait serait Sano et personne d'autre. Parce que le lancier était une merveille de la nature au masculin, même si lui n'était pas vraiment de ce bord-là. Lui, Shinpachi Nagakura, ne vivait que pour les femmes. Leur parfum sucré, leur démarche gracieuse, leur sourire envoûtant mais mystérieux :

« - Ah, comme j'aimerai tenir une bonne petite femme dans mes bras, dit Shinpachi à la bouteille de sake. Cela fait si longtemps…

- Excusez-moi… L'interpella une voix féminine

- Ouah, non non je ne parlais pas seul, paniqua l'homme aux yeux bleus. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter sur la première femme que je vois… Mais vous êtes ?

- Vous souvenez de moi ?

- Osen-chan ?

- Je vois que vous vous souvenez, j'en suis ravie, dit la jeune oni en souriant. Que faites-vous à boire seul ? Où sont vos compagnons, surtout le grand rouquin. »

La jeune fille avait dit ces derniers mots en se mettant les mains sur ses joues et en rougissant. Shinpachi sentit immédiatement une pointe de jalousie. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les femmes ne s'intéressent qu'à Sano ? N'était-il pas tout aussi séduisant que ce tombeur ?

Cela dit, au lieu de se laisser morfondre, le capitaine de la seconde division dévoila son arme secrète, à savoir son sourire séducteur et son humour implacable :

« - Et vous Osen-chan, êtes-vous seule ? Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à moi pour un thé. J'ai des nouvelles sur Chizuru, et sur Sanosuke aussi.

- C'est fort aimable à vous, je pense que je vais accepter l'invitation. »

La jeune fille s'installa en face de Shinpachi, toujours souriante et rafraîchissante. L'homme aux yeux bleus en rougit. Son innocence et son évidente joie de vivre noyaient la solitude de Shinpachi pour laisser place à son habituel comportement quelque peu loufoque qui fit rire la jeune princesse. Au final, Shinpachi ne cessait de parler de lui et du Shinsengumi, en oubliant même de demander des informations à Sen. Ce ne fut que quand il passa les portes du quartier général qu'il descendit de son petit nuage et qu'il se rendit compte que la seule chose qu'il connaissait était le nom de la jeune fille.

\********/

¹ Sôji Okita est arrivé au dojo Shiekan à l'âge de neuf ans

² je ne sais pas si cette information est vrai, mais j'ai vu dans certains mangas sur le Shinsengumi que Kondo fait de la calligraphie.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu  
Je n'aime pas les chapitres où Saito n'apparaît pas, mais bon, j'ai préféré concentrer presque tout un chapitre à cette longue scène Okita-Sano-Kondo. Vous a t'elle plu ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes.


	16. Manigances

**Chapitre 16 :** Manigances

\********/

Près de la rivière, Heisuke et Chizuru étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de la jeune fille sur la poitrine du samourai, à écouter les battements réguliers de son cœur. Profitant du temps qu'ils avaient ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien, le couple d'amoureux fut dérangé par une personne qui se posta subitement devant eux, tout droit sorti de nulle part. Surpris, Heisuke poussa un cri d'exclamation avant de dégainer son katana :

« - Qui es-tu mécréant ? Je ne laisserai personne troubler mes moments de paix avec ma petite Chizuru.

- Je félicite ta discrétion Tôdo, di l'espion du Shinsengumi Yamazaki, car c'était bien lui. Que se serait-il passé s'il se serait s'agit d'un autre membre du Shinsengumi et qu'il aurait découvert la vraie nature de Yukimura.

- Euh… Ne sut que répondre le jeune samourai »

Le capitaine de la huitième division rengaina son arme, et se retourna complètement confus. Encore une fois il venait de se rendre ridicule devant Chizuru, et cette fois Shinpachi et Sanosuke n'y étaient pour rien. D'autant plus que c'est lui qui avait fait appel aux services de Yamazaki. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide et gamin ? Chaque jour, il se posait un peu plus la question, et il en venait à se demander s'il était digne d'avoir une fille comme Chizuru si près de lui.

La jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait vint lui prendre la main et le regardait d'un air à la fois triste et interrogateur. Heisuke se donna encore une gifle mentale. En plus de se rendre ridicule, il inquiétait la femme qu'il aimait. Il s'était promis d'agir en homme, aussi décida-il de faire face à Yamazaki qui attendait toujours stoïquement que le petit samourai soit prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire :

« - Alors Yamazaki-kun, qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important pour déranger mon petit tête-à-tête avec Chizuru.

- Mais Heisuke-kun, c'est toi qui a demandé ses services à Yamazaki-san, fit remarquer Chizuru. »

Heisuke en tomba à la renverse. Chacune de ses paroles le faisaient s'enfoncer encore plus dans les marécages de la honte. Qu'avait-il donc pour être tendu de la sorte ? Et pourquoi, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux avec Chizuru, ne se sentait-il tout à coup pas à la hauteur, pas assez bien pour cette jeune fille si pure qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder ses angoisses pour lui, de même qu'il ne pourrait pas en parler à Chizuru qui s'inquiéterait immédiatement. Shinpachi et Sano semblaient les plus prompts à entendre ses craintes, de par leur statut d'amis mais aussi d'adulte.

S'inclinant devant le shinobi pour lui faire part de ses excuses, le jeune homme lui dit alors :

« - Je t'écoute Yamazaki-kun, as-tu vu comment se sont déroulées les suites de la patrouille du capitaine Nagakura.

- Le capitaine Nagakura s'est posté dans une maison de thé après sa patrouille, à boire du sake et à parler à la bouteille, répondit très professionnellement Yamazaki.

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais, Shinpat-san devient fou quand nous ne sommes pas là. Une démence à son âge, c'en est inquiétant

- Heisuke-kun, tu n'aurais pas du te soucier de moi et aller avec lui. Je me sens un peu coupable de t'accaparer de la sorte, culpabilisa Chizuru.

- Mais non Chizuru, et puis d'abord c'est moi qui t'est invité.

- Mais je vous rassure, Nagakura-san a eu vite fait de croiser une connaissance pour discuter avec lui.

- Une connaissance ?

- Une jeune fille du nom de Sen.

- Connaît pas ¹, réfléchit un instant Heisuke. Serait-ce là une nouvelle conquête de Shinpat-san ? Si j'étais cette jeune demoiselle, je me méfierais de ce gorille.

- Osen-chan ? S'interloqua Chizuru. Nagakura-san, Harada-san et Saito-san l'ont déjà croisée.

- Toujours est-il que la capitaine Nagakura a passé un très bon moment avec cette jeune fille, qu'il a retrouvé le sourire et ne s'est pas éternisé dans la solitude.

- Me voilà rassuré, soupira la samourai aux yeux bleus. Shinpat-san est tellement impulsif. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je te remercie Yamazaki-kun.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, ça te coûtera deux ryos.

- HEIN ! Tu fais payer tes services toi maintenant ? S'étrangla Heisuka abasourdi.

- Oui, depuis qu'on me donne des missions à tour de bras et sans grand intérêt.

- Tu veux désobéir à la règle qui dit de ne pas collecter de l'argent en dehors de la milice ? Dois-je te rappeler le règlement ?

- Mais il s'agit là d'un règlement dans le cadre du Shinsengumi, se défendit Yamazaki. »

Et alors que le samourai et le shinobi continuaient de se chamailler pour savoir si oui ou non il était légal que Yamazaki fasse payer ses missions, Chizuru rit, appréciant à la fois la gentillesse d'Heisuke de se soucier ainsi de ses amis, mais aussi de sa fraîcheur, sa spontanéité, et du respect qu'il avait envers elle. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un homme, il n'avait pas cherché à lui en imposer trop, alors même qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble. Mais elle qui avait dix-huit ans, même si elle était encore bien jeune, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme, qui plus est une femme amoureuse qui désirait avoir de rapports plus intimes avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais elle n'osait pas faire des avances à Heisuke qui la respectait tant et ne cessait de dire qu'elle était pure. S'il savait ses véritables envies, il la prendrait sans doute pour une dévergondée, aussi abject qu'une vulgaire catin bon marché. Non elle attendrait que ce soit lui qui vienne lui demander, et ce jour elle répondra par l'affirmative… mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que les doutes d'Heisuke, sur le mérite qu'il avait d'avoir une fille comme Chizuru prêt de lui, étaient tels qu'ils le rongeaient, et qu'il ne sentait pas encore prêt à prendre de telles initiatives.

\**********/

Dans le bureau du vice-capitaine, Toshizô Hijikata travaillait encore et toujours sur ses dossiers, assisté de Saito qui de toute façon refusait de le quitter. Cet homme, en temps normal imperturbable, paniquait dès que l'homme qu'il aimait s'éloignait un tant soit peu de lui, sans même parler de quand il ne se retrouvait plus dans son champ de vision. A chaque instant, le vice-capitaine regrettait de l'avoir quitté, car cela avait intensifié ses angoisses. La preuve même, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors que Saito s'était endormi blotti contre lui, il l'avait laissé seul dans la chambre pour se remettre au travail, car après tout l'amour ne devait pas non plus bouleverser l'organisation de la milice. Seulement, cinq minutes après qu'il eut commencé à écrire, il avait entendu des pas précipités et anarchiques dans l'allée. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, il était allé voir, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait de Saito qui semblait complètement perdu. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant qui s'était égaré lors d'un festival. D'ailleurs à l'instant même où il aperçut Hijikata, il s'était jeté sur lui, s'accrochant toujours plus à ses vêtements et hoquetant des "Ne partez pas". Le brun avait mis bien du temps à le calmer et le rassurer, tant et si bien qu'il était encore plus en retard sur son travail. Saito se trouvait juste à coté de lui, l'aidant en préparant l'encre ou en recopiant les missives pour les mettre dans les archives, mais il refusait ne serait-ce que le fait d'aller préparer un thé.

Hijikata trouvait le comportement de Saito vraiment étrange. Plus que le fait que ce dernier l'aimait à mourir et qu'il craignait une nouvelle séparation, il semblait émaner du jeune capitaine une autre crainte. Certes, pas plus tard que la veille, Sôji avait tenté d'abuser de lui, peut-être y avait-il un lien ? Saito aurait-il peur de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le capitaine de la première division ? Justement, le soleil commençait à décliner et il était l'heure d'aller préparer le dîner… Mais ce soir-là, le duo chargé de faire la cuisine était justement Saito et Okita. Hijikata comprenait parfaitement le souhait de son amant à ne pas vouloir se retrouver seul avec Sôji. Lui caressant la tête, l'homme aux yeux bleus profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se jeter une fois de plus dans ses bras, son corps entier en proie à de nouvelles convulsions. Cette fois, Hijikata en était sûr, Saito venait de subir une sorte de traumatisme. Mais comment faire pour le faire parler sans le brusquer ? Le brun décida d'attendre un peu. Pour l'heure, il referma ses bras sur son amant et le berça un peu. Leur étreinte fut malheureusement brève car la porte s'ouvrit sur un Kondo embarrassé de débouler au mauvais moment. D'instinct, Hijikata et Saito se séparèrent et ce dernier détourna la tête en rougissant :

« - Ah mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit Kondo gêné. Je venais juste vous informer que Nagakura-kun et Harada-kun ont décidé de préparer le repas de ce soir. Saito-kun, tu es donc congédié de taches pour le moment. Profite bien.

- Je vous remercie, s'inclina l'homme aux yeux bleus.

- C'est Nagakura-kun et Harada-kun qu'il faudra que tu remercies. Ah et autre chose. Itô-san aimerait te voir en privé après le repas. Il t'attendra dans ses quartiers. »

A peine Saito eut-il entendu le mot "en privé" que sa main alla immédiatement saisir le kimono d'Hijikata en baissant la tête tellement il avait honte de ses agissements, mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser cette angoisse qui le rongeait. Kondo ne sachant que dire se gratta la tête et s'excusa alors qu'il refermait la porte du bureau. Dès que ses pas ne se firent plus entendre dans l'allée, Hijikata attira de nouveau Saito tout contre lui et lui dit à l'oreille pour le rassurer :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer. Garde ta froideur habituelle et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Je ne serai pas loin, promis. »

Saito approuva de la tête avant de nicher celle-ci dans la poitrine d'Hijikata et de marmonner un "Je t'aime". Encore et toujours, le vice-capitaine répondit à cela par un "Je sais" avant de caresser la tête de l'homme contre lui.

\*******/

Dans la cuisine, Shinpachi et Sano s'attelaient à faire la cuisine. Cette initiative avait été prise par le lancier qui jugeait judicieux de ne pas faire travailler ensemble Okita et Saito. Sans compter que le capitaine de la première division s'en était de nouveau aller dans les bras de Morphée. Pris d'un épuisement soudain, probablement dû aux émotions et à sa maladie, il avait abandonné le rouquin juste avant le moment décisif. Blasé mais compréhensif, Sano avait dû se débrouiller seul pour la suite, et n'en avait nullement voulu à son petit ange comme il plaisait à appeler Okita. Et alors qu'il sortait de la chambre de Sôji, il avait choppé Shinpachi qui passait par là, désirant également que Saito et Hijikata profitent de leurs retrouvailles.

Pour l'heure, Sano, qui ne faisait que penser à son nouvel amant, n'écoutait que d'une oreille le discours de Shinpachi qui coupait les légumes :

« - Et Harada-san par-ci, et Harada-san par là, se lamentait le capitaine de la seconde division. Cette Sen, bien que très mignonne, ne cessait de me poser des questions sur toi. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que tu n'étais pas disponible, car c'est bien le cas, non ?

- Hein ? Tu me parles Shinpachi ?

- Mais tu ne m'écoutes pas. Ma parole, non seulement plus personne ne m'accorde d'attention, mais en plus, plus personne ne m'écoute. Personne ne m'aime. »

Le vaillant capitaine de la seconde division chouinait dans son coin, espérant qu'on vienne le cajoler… Mais tout ce qu'il reçut fut une aubergine dans la tête de la part de Sano qui décidément, en plus d'être bon à la lance, au corps à corps, au lit, l'était aussi avec les lancers de projectiles. Beuglant un tas de mots qui ne devraient en aucun cas arriver aux oreilles des enfants, Shinpachi finit par se retourner vers son ami avec une petite larme à l'œil :

« - Mais Sano, ce que t'es méchant ! Décidément, tu ne m'épargnes pas ces derniers jours.

- C'est de ta faute, tu n'as de cesse de dire des stupidités. Sois un peu plus adulte.

- Oh toi ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca s'est mal passé avec Sôji après que je sois parti ? Demanda Alors Shinpachi d'un ton malicieux.

- Euh… Non. Kondo-san est venu. Sôji a beaucoup pleuré. On a discuté, mais au final tout s'est arrangé. Oui vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux.

- Et alors, vous l'avez fait ?

- Et bien, comment dire, on était parti pour mais… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça moi ? Ce n'est pas tes oignons.

- Hum, mon brillant esprit a tout deviné. Vous n'avez pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ? Tu as l'air frustré. Sôji a eu peur d'aller plus loin ?

- Il s'est endormi.

- Alors là, c'est la première fois que j'entends une chose pareille, ricana l'homme aux yeux bleus.

- Boucle-la Shinpachi. Tu sais bien que Sôji est très fatigué. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

- Bah, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Mais le mal est fait. Je peux réparer ça si tu le souhaites, dit Shinpachi qui se rapprochait dangereusement de son ancien partenaire.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Dégage, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

- Que tu es ignoble Sano ! Alors que moi, dans ma grande bonté, je te fais don de mon magnifique corps pour en faire ce que tu souhaites.

- Je peux te battre à mort ?

- Shinpat-san, Sano-san, dit une voix derrière les deux énergumènes. »

Shinpachi et Sanosuke arrêtèrent leur insignifiant dialogue pour se tourner vers la personne qui venait de les appeler et qui se trouvait actuellement à l'entrée de la cuisine. Cette longue tignasse de cheveux châtains rassemblés en une queue de cheval haute et ces yeux bleus appartenaient bien à Heisuke. Mais pourtant le jeune homme avait perdu son naturel pétillant, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement ses aînés qui se ruèrent sur lui. Il n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du jeune samourai de se laisser aller à de noires pensées, et s'il le faisait c'est que cela devait être grave. Shinpachi lui empoigna les épaules et lui demanda :

« - Que se passe-il Heisuke ? As-tu eu un problème avec Chizuru ?

- Et bien…

- Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, lui assura Sano. On ne te jugera pas, même si on sait que tu es très maladroit. »

A ces mots, Heisuke baissa la tête. C'était justement là son problème. Il était maladroit, pas toujours futé, et pas particulièrement intelligent non plus. Même physiquement, il était petit, fin et ne ressemblait nullement à un homme viril. Il avait toujours envié ses deux amis pour leur imposante carrure qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à montrer. Il ne savait ni bien faire la cuisine, ni laver le linge correctement, et même s'il était bon dans l'art du sabre, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il subsistait encore pas mal de lacunes. Plus il se regardait, et plus Heisuke se sentait minable et indigne de Chizuru qui se démenait tous les jours pour rendre service, gardant le sourire malgré qu'elle sache que la vie au Shinsengumi était loin d'être des plus sécuritaires. Et lui, qu'avait-il réellement fait pour elle, si ce n'est que lui murmurer un "Je t'aime" ? Et que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il n'en savait rien, et ça l'agaçait.

Déboussolé devant le calme de leur ami, Shinpachi et Sano comprirent que son problème était sérieux. L'heure tournait, le repas était loin d'être prêt et Hijikata les sermonnerait s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas. En outre, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de prendre le temps de discuter. Sano alla tapoter la tête du plus jeune, agissant en grand frère comme avec Chizuru :

« - Heisuke, je pense qu'il va falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion tous les trois. Retrouvons-nous après le repas dans ma chambre, il me reste une petite bouteille de sake. Mais pour l'heure, nous devons finir de cuisiner. Tu veux nous aider ça ira plus vite.

- Je ne sais pas si je serai d'une grande aide, mais oui, je vais vous donner un coup de main. »

Et maintenant Heisuke qui se rabaissait ! Son moral dans les chaussettes, c'était déjà bien qu'il daigne faire la démarche de venir en parler. Alors que le jeune homme avançait dans la cuisine, Shinpachi passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste amical. Il fut vite rejoint par Sano. Heisuke sourit malgré lui. Bien qu'il ait Chizuru, il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas aisément se passer de ses meilleurs amis.

\********/

Après le repas, Saito se rendit aux quartiers d'Itô. Juste devant la porte de son bureau, il tourna un instant la tête vers la droite pour y voir Hijikata au coin de l'allée qui l'encourageait en hochant la tête. Son esprit toujours parasité par cette angoisse qui ne semblait pas s'apaiser, et qui même au contraire s'exacerbait quand il s'éloignait de l'homme qu'il aimait, faisait qu'il tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le shôji. Prenant une petite minute pour respirer et se calmer, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder en direction d'Hijikata. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de s'annoncer, il entendit une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce :

« Qu'avez-vous à faire le pied de grue ? Je vous ai vu, entrez, je ne suis pas si horrible que cela, je ne vais pas vous manger. »

Cette annonce surprit le capitaine de la troisième division, tant et si bien qu'elle lui fit faire un mouvement de recul. S'il cela n'avait été que lui, il se serait enfui à toute jambe pour aller trouver sécurité et réconfort dans les bras d'Hijikata qui l'observait toujours. Mais cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation, et son vice-capitaine, dont la patience n'était pas vraiment sa principale qualité, risquerait de lui reprocher sa faiblesse et ses craintes injustifiées. Ayant actuellement plus que tout besoin de son soutien et se son attention, il ne pourrait supporter du mépris de sa part. Il était un homme et un guerrier, il devait se contrôler. Faisant glisser le shôji, il s'inclina devant Itô :

« - Mes plus plates excuses pour avoir fait attendre, Itô-san. Vous désiriez me parler ?

- Oui, entre donc Saito-kun. Ferme la porte et viens t'asseoir en face de moi. »

Une fois de plus, Saito fut pris de frissons au moment où il entendit "Ferme la porte". Avant de rentrer, il voulait regarder une dernière fois en direction du vice-capitaine, mais cela éveillerait les soupçons du perspicace Itô. Aussi prit-il son courage à deux mains et s'isola avec le conseiller militaire. Ce dernier le détailla de la tête aux pieds, et dévoila son sourire narquois en même temps qu'il agitait son éventail. Cette attitude désinvolte qui énervait tout les hauts gradés, excepté Kondo qui n'y voyait rien, n'eut pas le moindre effet sur Saito. Calme et stoïque comme à son habitude, cette apparence cachait son impatience :

« - Saito-kun, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai convié pour cette entrevue en privé ?

- Je l'ignore, Itô-san.

- Et bien je vais te le dire. Sache que j'avais une haute estime de toi Saito-kun, mais tu m'as déçu. Je pensais que tu sortais du lot, que tu n'étais pas comme tous ces jeunes indisciplinés et irrespectueux, mais ton comportement de ce matin m'a persuadé que tu n'es pas différent d'eux. Se présenter devant moi dans une telle tenue, sans me saluer, me bousculer de la sorte, et t'enfuir sans même prendre la peine de t'excuser. Comprends à quel point j'ai été outré.

- Que dîtes-vous ? Demanda Saito qui ne comprit pas de suite. Je ne vois pas de quoi… »

Saito s'arrêta de parler et réalisa soudain à quoi Itô faisait référence. Il n'y avait guerre pensé, bien trop chamboulé parce qu'il venait de se passer avec Okita et par le retour d'Hijikata. Mais là qu'il se remémorait ce qu'il s'était passé quand il était sorti précipitamment de sa chambre ce matin même, il avait un bref souvenir d'une bousculade avec une personne avant qu'Hijikata n'arrête sa course. Prit dans son élan, il n'avait pas identifié avec qui il avait eu la collision. Cela aurait donc été Itô ? Saito s'inclina devant son supérieur pour y présenter ses excuses, tout à fait compréhensif de l'irritation du conseiller, qui après tout n'avait rien à voir avec ses problèmes :

« - Mes plus plates excuses pour mon comportement Itô-san. Il est des plus intolérables et je comprends votre colère.

- Tu m'en vois fort ravi, Saito-kun. Cela dit, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me contenter de tes petites paroles de pardon. Les mots ne me suffisent pas. »

Toujours incliné, la tête baissée, Saito écarquilla les yeux. Que voulait exactement Itô ? La façon dont il l'avait détaillé quand il était entré dans la pièce ne rassura guerre le capitaine du troisième escadron qui sentit son angoisse reprendre le dessus. Se maîtrisant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il se releva pour faire face à son assaillant :

« Alors que désirez-vous, Itô-san ? »

Itô referma son éventail et s'approcha de Saito qui dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas reculer. Cela dit, même si sa commande motrice semblait encore lui obéir, il ne pouvait plus contenir ses convulsions.

Itô se plaça juste devant le jeune capitaine et lui releva la tête en plaçant son éventail sur son menton. Son sourire narquois toujours présent sur ses lèvres, Saito commençait lui aussi à le détester, et ses yeux dans les siens, le plus jeune réalisa à quel point leur visage étaient proches. Cela accentua encore plus son anxiété qui maintenant se manifestait, en plus de ses tremblements, par une difficulté à respirer et de la sudation. En rapprochant encore plus son visage, Itô dit tout bas :

« Je te veux toi. »

N'y tenant plus, Saito se recula et alla plaquer son dos contre le mur. Sa respiration était ample et il regardait son supérieur avec un sentiment de peur non dissimulable. Ce dernier rit de cette réaction alors qu'il rouvrit son éventail pour l'agiter :

« - Ne me regarde pas de la sorte, je plaisantais voyons. Il ne faut pas tout prendre au sérieux, bien que cette éventualité ne m'aurait pas déplu. Tu es plutôt petit et frêle, et tes yeux sont magnifiques. J'aime les beaux garçon, mais qui ont aussi un petit coté ténébreux. A bien y penser, si tu n'étais pas avec Hijikata-kun, je pense que je t'aurais volontiers fait la cour. Mais je respecte tes sentiments. Tu vois que je ne suis pas si ignoble que cela.

- Vous savez pour le vice-capitaine et moi ? Demanda Saito de plus en plus paniqué.

- Je sais bien des choses, ne me sous-estime pas. Bien plus que les rumeurs, moi je suis informé de toutes les réalités qui se passent entre ces murs, comme par exemple le fait qu'Okita-kun t'aime également et qu'il a tenté de prendre par la force.

- Que ? Comment ?

- Je te l'ai dit, ne me sous-estime pas. C'est une bien mauvaise chose qui t'es arrivée là, et deux fois en l'espace de deux jours. Fort heureusement pour toi, il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

Saito ne répondit rien. Il avait très honte de ce qu'il s'était passé et ne souhaitait pas particulièrement en parler. Rougissant et baissant les yeux, Itô se rapprocha à nouveau de lui. Plaquant davantage son dos contre le mur, le conseiller militaire lui semblait bien imposant. Il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou, ou encore courir à l'extérieur pour rejoindre Hijikata. Mais il devait avant tout se faire pardonner intégralement pour son attitude déplacée, sinon le courroux d'Itô risquait de retomber sur le vice-capitaine. Malgré la peur évidente que lui inspirait cet homme actuellement, il se devait d'y faire face :

« - Saito-kun, qu'en adviendrait-il de toi, de celui que tu aimes si cette histoire arrivait aux oreilles des autres recrues du Shinsengumi, notamment les nouvelles. Les capitaines ne sont-ils pas censés donner l'exemple ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Homosexualité, viol, que penseraient les autres ? Même si rien n'est prouvé, les rumeurs se diffusent très vite, et au quartier général, mais aussi à l'extérieur. Les gens ont déjà peur de vous, mais si en plus ils savaient cela, et que ça remonte encore plus haut, comme chez Matsudaira-sama ² par exemple, cela risque de vous causer bien du tord. Un tel scandale, ce serait peut-être la fin du Shinsengumi qu'Hijikata et Kondo ont eu tant de mal à construire.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Itô-san ?

- Le Shinsengumi m'étouffe, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y rester éternellement, surtout que je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec vos décisions. Un jour ou l'autre, je prendrai une bonne poignet d'hommes et je partirai. Pas comme un voleur bien sûr, je partirai dignement, la tête haute et en accord avec le capitaine Kondo. Mais j'aimerai que cela reste secret pour l'instant.

- Et vous souhaitez que je garde le silence sur votre projet ?

- Plus que cela mon cher Saito-kun. Je veux que tu te joignes à moi quand l'heure sera venue.

- Mais… Hésita Saito qui ne voulait absolument pas partir.

- Cela fait quelque temps que je suis ici, et j'ai eu le temps de tous vous observer. J'ai besoin de bons guerriers pour fortifier mon escouade, et je pense que tu as parfaitement ta place. Tu es bon à l'épée et très sérieux dans tes actions. Je te veux, mais ta loyauté, et qui plus est ton amour pour Hijikata-kun font que je suppose que tu ne voudras jamais venir avec moi. C'est pourquoi, je te propose un marché.

- Ne faites rien qui pourrait nuire au vice-capitaine et au Shinsengumi.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Si tu acceptes de venir avec moi, que tu m'es aussi loyal que tu l'es actuellement avec Kondo-san et Hijikata-kun, tout ce qui a été dit dans ces murs restera dans ces murs. Mais si tu refuses…

- Vous me faites un chantage ? Demanda Saito indigné par un tel comportement.

- Ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est de la stratégie. En ces temps de guerre, il faut savoir user de ses atouts, et mes atouts à moi, c'est mon sens inné de l'observation. Oh tu vas sans doute penser que je suis cruel. C'est vrai, ton amour pour Hijikata-kun est tel que je ne sais pas si tu supporteras la séparation. Mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas pour encore. Je pense que je tu peux aisément être tranquille pendant au moins un an ³. Je te donne un bon sursis pour que tu puisses profiter de ton bien-aimé. D'ici là, ta passion dévorante se sera éteinte. On n'aime jamais intensément très longtemps, cela est réservé aux relations qui débutent.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela, Itô-san ?

- Je te l'ai dit, parce que tu me plais. Je te veux. Mais rassure-toi, je ne te ferai rien, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. En acceptant ce marché, je jure non seulement de garder les méfaits qui se passent ici secrets, mais aussi de passer outre l'irrespect dont tu as fait preuve aujourd'hui, et d'oublier l'impudence de tes autres frères d'arme et les mauvais regards que ne cessent de me lancer Hijikata-kun. Par ailleurs, je jure de ne plus mêler de vos histoires de coeur. C'est une bonne affaire, non ? A toi seul, tu peux faire tout ça. »

Saito savait quelle était la meilleure solution. Pour le vice-capitaine qu'il aimait à mourir, pour son bien, il ferait n'importe quoi. Même s'il avait plus que tout besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas lui nuire. Baissant la tête, les yeux fermés, de nouvelles larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il articula un "d'accord" à Itô. Ce dernier ricana. Satisfait de cette réponse, il quitta le bureau en précisant :

« Je compte sur toi. Et cette entrevue doit rester secrète, bien entendu. »

Alors qu'il lui pressait tant de retrouver Hijikata, Saito était à présent incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ses larmes taries, il restait assis dans ce bureau, le regard vide, et n'avait pas effectué le moindre mouvement depuis qu'Itô avait quitté les lieux. Même si ce vil renard lui avait donné un bon délai, le capitaine de la troisième division se sentait incapable de faire face à Hijikata. Pour l'heure, avec ses nerfs à fleur de peau, il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à contenir ses émotions. Le vice-capitaine insisterait alors sur les détails de l'entrevue, mais Saito ne pouvait rien lui dire, tout comme il ne pouvait plus arrêter cette roue en marche. Un jour, il devrait se séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait, c'était la dure réalité.

\***********/

¹ Il me semble en fait qu'Heisuke ne rencontre jamais Sen.

² Katamori Matsudaira était un daimyo d'Aizu qui nomma les hommes de Kondo et Serizawa défenseurs de Kyoto. Dès lors, il me semble que le Shinsengumi agissait sous les directives de Matsudaira (c'est d'ailleurs lui qui ordonna la mise à mort de Serizawa).

³ A l'heure actuelle, ma fic se passe en mille-huit-cent-soixante-cinq, et Itô ne quitte le Shinsengumi qu'en mille-huit-cent-soixante-sept.


	17. Dérangements

**Chapitre 17 :** Dérangements

Note de l'auteur : Je viens de remarquer une chose. Dans la chapitre précédent, quand Yamazaki demande à être payé, il demande des Yens à Heisuke alors qu'à cette époque, la monnaie, c'était encore des Ryos. Bref, j'ai modifié ce détail.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

\*********/

Sanosuke servait une énième coupe de sake à Heisuke qui commençait à voir trouble. Le lancier avait dû économiser plusieurs mois pour s'acheter ce grand cru, réputé pour son goût unique et relevé, mais aussi pour ses bienfaits contre la dépression. Pour l'action anti-coup de blues, Sano n'était pas bien sûr, toujours est-il que ce sake, plus fort que les alcools ordinaires et moins chers, eut vite fait d'enivrer le petit Heisuke qui a présent riait à pleine gorge. Son air triste avait été remplacé par une rougeur et une gaîté caractéristiques de son état d'ivresse. Alors qu'il avait eut bien du mal à démarrer ses aveux, son ébriété eut pour effet qu'il confiait à présent ses craintes à ses amis sans une once de doute, ses gestes ne concordant pas vraiment avec ses paroles :

« - HAHAHAHA, s'esclaffait Heisuke, j'ai même pas calculé que c'était Yamazaki qui venait faire son rapport de mission, j'ai gueulé tout fort que Chizuru était une fille. La boulette, sérieux HAHAHAHA.

- Heisuke, calme-toi, tu es complètement bourré. Tu crois faire mieux en le gueulant comme ça dans l'enceinte même du quartier général. Si Hijikata-san t'entend, tu vas te faire tuer. Baisse d'un ton, l'avertit Sano. »

Alors que le sobre Sano, qui avait plus d'endurance que son fin camarade en matière de beuverie, tentait de calmer l'ambiance afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer, il fut poussé sans ménagement par Shinpachi. Se retenant dans son élan, il constata que son ami se rapprochait dangereusement d'Heisuke. Cette démarche titubante témoignait aussi de sa surconsommation d'alcool, et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait une carrure tout aussi imposante que la sienne. Mettant son visage à deux centimètres de celui du capitaine de la huitième division, Shinpachi se mit à lui dire, ou plutôt à lui beugler :

« - Woh qu'est-ce j'entends ? Heisuke, petit enfoiré, t'as loué ses services à Yamazaki pour me mater, espèce de voyeur.

- Ouais, ben franchement pour ce que ça m'a coûté, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi. Quel arnaqueur ce Yamazaki ! Surtout pour me rapporter que tu batifolais pendant que moi je culpabilisais à mort de te savoir seul.

- Si ça te perturbait tant que ça, tu n'avais qu'à venir avec moi. Qui était le premier à batifoler avec Chizuru en plus ?

- Allons allons, du calme les amis, tenta de les apaiser Sanosuke.

- Oh Sano, comment ça se fait que tu es encore sobre ? Allez bois mon ami, depuis que tu es avec Sôji, tu deviens vraiment trop sérieux.

- Shinpachi, c'est toi qui ne sais pas te contrôler. On n'est pas ici pour se saouler mais pour entendre les tracas d'Heisuke. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oh Chizuru, ma Chizuru. Tu es vraiment trop bien pour moi, mais je t'aime.

- Et Chizuru t'aime aussi Heisuke, tel que tu es. Ne te pose pas tant de questions et profite de cette chance qui t'es donnée. Aime-là en restant toi-même, car c'est de cet Heisuke-là dont Chizuru est tombée amoureuse. »

Un silence s'installa soudain dans la pièce pour la simple raison que Shinpachi et Heisuke restèrent pantois devant le discours mature et posé de leur ami. Sanosuke Harada, derrière son allure bagarreur et irréfléchie, était sans doute l'un des plus adulte de la milice. Il buvait, mais savait se modérer, il tuait, mais jamais des innocents, il faisait du charme, mais toujours aux célibataires. Toujours souriant et à l'écoute des autres, il avait prouvé son altruisme avec Okita à qui il avait tendu sa main alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches auparavant. Des étoiles dans les yeux, Shinpachi et Heisuke étaient à présent fous d'admiration devant leur ami, leur nouvelle idole. Cette dernière justement mis une main sous son menton, adoptant la pose du mec cool et dit :

« - C'était une réplique géniale !

- Il voulait juste faire le fier en fait… S'exclamèrent ensemble Shinpachi et Heisuke.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger. »

Le trio comique tourna la tête vers le shôji d'où on pouvait apercevoir une ombre agenouillée derrière ¹. La voix hésitante et féminisée indiquait qu'il s'agissait de Chizuru, et cela se confirma quand elle fit coulisser la porte. La jeune fille arborait un air grave, inquiet, mais Heisuke n'y fit pas allusion. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'avancer ou même de se relever que le capitaine de la huitième division se jeta sur elle, enlaçant sa taille et posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il se réfugia bien dans le giron de sa bien-aimée qui rougit alors qu'elle se rendait compte que Nagakura et Harada les regardaient en souriant :

« - Oh Chizuru, je t'aime.

- Mais Heisuke-kun, tu es ivre.

- Heisuke, comment te présentes-tu devant notre petite Chizuru ? Jura Shinpachi. Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit pure et tolérante, d'autres femmes t'auraient déjà jeté.

- Chizuru est parfaite, c'est pour ça que je l'aime à mourir. »

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle, baissant les yeux au sol mais posant quand même ses mains sur la tête d'Heisuke qui commençait à s'endormir sur ses genoux. Tandis que Shinpachi les regardait en souriant, Sano se souvint soudain de l'expression qu'avait Chizuru en entrant dans cette pièce. Quelle était d'abord la raison de sa venue puisqu'elle n'avait pas de thé ou autre chose à apporter, et surtout qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire irruption au beau milieu d'une réunion :

« - Chizuru, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ? Tu avais l'air bien inquiète quand tu es entrée.

- Oui, je suis vraiment navrée de vous interrompre, mais j'ai vu Saito-san assis dans le bureau d'Itô-san, tout seul. Il avait l'air bizarre, il ne bougeait pas. J'ai voulu l'appeler, m'approcher mais il reste sans réaction. Je suis très inquiète et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Dans le bureau d'Itô-san ? S'interloqua le lancier. Que faisait-il là ? Et tout seul, lui qui est sans cesse collé à Hijikata. C'est bizarre.

- Que lui a dit ou fait cet enfoiré d'Itô ? Pesta Shinpachi qui abhorrait vraiment le conseiller militaire. Saito n'a vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le ramener auprès d'Hijikata-san, déduit Sano. Shinpachi, tu viens m'aider, car s'il est effectivement amorphe, il va presque falloir le porter.

- Ouais attends. »

Le capitaine de la seconde division se remit lentement sur ses jambes, non sans ressentir des vertiges dus à sa consommation d'alcool. Par tous les moyens, il se devait de garder l'équilibre. Quand à Heisuke, il s'était définitivement endormi sur les genoux de sa dulcinée, coinçant Chizuru sur place. Sanosuke qui avait compris la situation alla tapoter la tête de la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil dans son attitude typique du grand frère bienveillant. Par ce geste, il la remerciait de son alerte et la rassurait qu'il s'occupait de tout avec Shinpachi, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, juste rester ici avec ce jeune garçon immature et maladroit qui avait réussi à prendre son cœur.

\************/

Sanosuke était presque obligé de tirer Shinpachi qui ne cessait de faire le pitre et de tituber, manquant à chaque fois de basculer de l'allée pour atterrir sur le sol du quartier général. Son sang surdosé en éthanol le rendait guai, et il se mettait même parfois à rire à pleine gorge, mettant son ami mal à l'aise. Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent au bureau du conseiller militaire Itô, où Saito résidait toujours aréactif et prostré, un tel spectacle eut don de calmer immédiatement le joyeux loufoque qu'était Shinpachi. Même sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il savait être sérieux quand il le fallait, et à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Les yeux rougis de Saito prouvaient qu'il avait pleuré, et Sano avait beau l'appeler et le secouer, il n'en retirait pas la moindre réaction. Ce n'est que lorsque le lancier annonça à Shinpachi "Ramenons-le auprès d'Hijikata-san" que de nouvelles larmes silencieuses débordèrent des yeux du capitaine de la troisième division. Il avait plus que tout envie de se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, tout comme il avait peur de se confronter à lui. Le vice-capitaine était perspicace en plus d'être tenace, il se douterait très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas et il le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau. Mais comment lui avouer qu'à cause de son comportement, il se devait de se plier aux quatre volontés d'Itô s'il ne voulait pas nuire au Shinsengumi que Kondo et Hijikata avaient mis tant de temps à construire et qui était si important pour eux.

Bien malgré lui, Saito se laissa quand même entraîner par Sanosuke et Shinpachi qui le tenaient de par sous ses bras. Marchant par instinct, il n'en était pas moins qu'il gardait ses yeux ruisselants de larmes au sol. Chaque pas le rapprochait un peu plus des quartiers d'Hijikata, faisant battre son cœur de plus en plus en vite, à la fois de crainte et d'impatience. Arrivés devant le bureau du vice-capitaine, le lancier annonça de derrière la porte :

« Hijikata-san, c'est Harada. Shinpachi et moi, nous vous ramenons quelqu'un. »

Le shôji s'ouvrit sur Hijikata qui écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le paquet que ramenaient Shinpachi et Sanosuke. Appelant le nom de son amant toujours muet, le vice-capitaine tendit sa main pour lui faire soulever le menton et découvrir son visage baigné de larmes. Très inquiet, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Saito se libère soudainement de l'emprise des deux autres capitaines et se jette sur lui. L'élan de l'homme aux yeux bleus fut tel qu'Hijikata dut reculer un pied pour ne pas trébucher. Sa tête nichée dans son épaule, le brun sentit une coulée humide mouiller son kimono. Par ailleurs, les bras de Saito lui serraient tellement sa taille qu'ils lui faisaient mal. L'état actuel du jeune capitaine lui fit de la peine, et il se mit à injurier intérieurement Itô de tous les noms. Refermant ses bras sur le corps tremblant de son amant, Hijikata remercia Shinpachi et Sano et leur assura qu'il allait dès lors s'occuper de Saito. Les deux hommes saluèrent leur supérieur et s'éclipsèrent. Le vice-capitaine regarda de chaque coté pour s'assurer que personne ne traînait dans les parages et entraîna Saito dans son bureau, fermant la porte de shôji derrière lui.

Les jambes de Saito cédèrent quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin isolés. Hijikata le suivit dans sa chute pour le soutenir. Les pleurs de son amant devenaient de plus en plus bruyants et ses bras passèrent autour de son cou. Comme à son habitude, le brun lui caressa la tête et lui dit à son oreille, tout bas pour ne pas le brusquer :

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Que t'as dit Itô ? Réponds-moi Saito.

- Vice-capitaine, Toshi, ne me quitte pas, laisse-moi rester avec toi. Je t'aime, disait Saito entre deux sanglots.

- Mais bien sûr que non que je ne vais pas te quitter Saito. Je te l'ai dit, je tiens à toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. Tu as encore peur qu'il ne se passe la même chose que ce matin ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Je veux rester avec toi, toujours.

- Oui Saito, nous resterons ensemble. Je te le promets, alors cesse de pleurer maintenant. »

Mais pourtant, les pleurs de Saito ne cessèrent pas et ce malgré les paroles réconfortantes d'Hijikata. Le vice-capitaine baignait dans l'incompréhension, persuadé que le mal-être de son amant était du à son entrevue qu'il avait eu avec Itô. A chaque fois qu'il tentait d'aborder le sujet, Saito se renfermait et pleurait de plus belle. Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien ce soir, le brun décida de laisser tomber ses dossiers pour emmener le jeune homme dans sa chambre afin qu'il se repose et dorme. Il serait peut-être plus en mesure de lui répondre après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le futon de Saito, ce dernier s'accrochait encore et toujours au kimono d'Hijikata. Le vice-capitaine embrassait son front, essuyait ses larmes avec son index, puis baisait ses oreilles, son cou, sa bouche, mais rien, pas même les quelques chatouilles qu'Hijikata lui faisaient sur ses zones sensibles, ne faisait poindre la marque d'un sourire, d'un impression de prospérité chez Saito. Au final, même s'il n'aimait pas cette sensation de défaite, Hijikata abandonna la lutte. Approchant le tête de son amant contre lui, ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa taille, ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des siennes, et ses mains saisirent avec fermeté son kimono, Hijikata tenta une dernier fois de l'apaiser en lui caressant le dos et en ne cessant de lui parler de leurs souvenirs communs depuis leur première rencontre.

\********/

Heisuke se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne. Grimaçant, il se retourna sur son futon en mettant ses deux mains sur sa tête. Un linge humide et frais se posa sur son front douloureux, et le jeune homme se sentit immédiatement rassuré. La main qui lui appliquait ces soins était petite et délicate, aucun doute qu'elle appartenait à une fille. De même que la voix douce et aiguë qui lui demandait si ça allait, le capitaine de la huitième division reconnut sans problème qu'il s'agissait de Chizuru. Bonne chose déjà, malgré sa gueule de bois, il avait encore les idées lucides. Ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus, il se retourna vers sa dulcinée qui lui souriait, rassurée qu'il soit enfin réveillé. Heisuke leva son bras pour poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille, cette dernière se baissant pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Oubliant son mal, l'homme aux yeux bleus usa de ses bras pour attirer sa bien-aimée tout contre lui et passer au dessus d'elle, se mettant ainsi en position de force. Chizuru fut surprise d'une telle initiative, d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Au contraire, Heisuke avait plus tendance à être réticent quand à des rapports plus intimes. Mais là, il avait sa tête nichée dans le cou de la jeune fille et embrassait ce dernier. Sans doute avait-il atteint sa limite, après tout il restait un homme. La jeune fille frémit et rougit, Heisuke passait à présent ses lèvres le long de son cou, humant son odeur et remontant petit à petit vers ses oreilles. Chizuru était toute chamboulée d'une telle attitude, mais pour autant elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il s'arrête, aussi passa-elle ses bras autour du corps d'Heisuke pour qu'il reste près d'elle et continue, chose qui étonna le jeune samourai :

« - Chizuru ?

- Ne dis rien Heisuke, continue c'est tout.

- Chizuru, je t'aime. »

La gêne de la jeune fille était tellement évidente qu'Heisuke se plia à sa volonté de ne rien dire et de ne pas l'obliger à ouvrir les yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, sa gueule de bois faisait qu'il ne pourrait pas combler sa dulcinée, aussi se contenta-il simplement de l'embrasser mais de façon plus langoureuse qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils voulaient profiter de ce peu de temps qu'ils avaient ensemble, mais la porte de la chambre d'Heisuke coulissa subitement. La personne qui avait fait cela n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'annoncer. Un grand gorille costaud qui arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se mit à gueuler à l'attention du capitaine la huitième division :

« - Hey bonjour mon petit Heisuke, bien dormi ? Je suppose que tu as la gueule de bois, et oui l'alcool ce n'est pas pour les gamins comme toi, tu ne le supportes pas.

- Shinpat-san…

- Allez regarde comme je suis sympa, continua Shinpachi, je t'amène un médicament qui va te remettre sur pied en un rien de temps.

- Shinpat-san.

- Non ne me remercie pas, je sais que je suis comme un grand frère pour toi. Je me sens un peu responsable de toi, alors c'est tout à fait normal que je m'enquière de ta santé…

- SHINPAT-SAN ! »

Choqué par une telle violence de la part du jeune samourai, Shinpachi n'avait en fait pas remarqué que son petit protégé était en compagnie de Chizuru et dans un position qui laissait fort à deviner que l'aîné venait de les déranger. La jeune fille se cachait le visage dans ses mains pour masquer sa honte et Shinpachi se gratta la tête de confusion, s'excusant avant de laisser le médicament et de refermer le shôji. Toute cette agitation avait réveillé de plus belle les céphalées d'Heisuke. Se dégageant de la jeune fille, il se replia sur lui-même sur le futon en se tenant la tête. Chizuru, qui reprenait ses esprits après cette montée d'hormone et cette scène humiliante, s'inquiéta de l'état d'Heisuke en même temps qu'elle posait une de ses mains sur l'une de ses épaules. Finalement, elle alla chercher le médicament laissé par Nagakura et aida Heisuke à le prendre. A présent, le capitaine attendait dans le calme qu'il fasse effet tout en tenant la main de Chizuru dans la sienne :

« - Je suis désolé, dit le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est rien Heisuke-kun, ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

- Non, je suis désolé pour tout Chizuru. Je suis vraiment loin d'être le compagnon idéal.

- Heisuke-kun, hier quand tu t'es endormi, Harada-san et Nagakura-san m'ont fait part de tes craintes quand au fait que tu trouvais que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi.

- Comment ? Que t'ont-ils dit exactement ? S'interrogea Heisuke.

- Plus ou moins, ils m'ont dit que tu te trouvais indigne de moi et que je ferais mieux de me trouver quelqu'un qui saura me rendre heureuse.

- C'est vrai Chizuru. Regarde-moi, je suis un samourai qui ne sait pas faire grand-chose si ce n'est combattre et tuer. Je suis un assassin, par-dessus tout porté sur l'alcool. Tu dois t'occuper de moi alors que tu as ton travail. Tu fais tant pour moi alors que je ne fais jamais rien pour toi.

- Heisuke-kun, est-ce que je me suis plainte ? Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose qui m'aurait donnée l'air que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma situation ? As-tu entendu des gens parler de nous ?

- Non, rien de tout cela. Je l'ai déduit tout seul…

- Ne déduit pas de telles choses sans me demander ce que moi j'en pense réellement, le coupa Chizuru. »

Alors que la jeune fille serrait toujours plus la main de son bien-aimé, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Larmes qu'elle essuya, car elle ne voulait pas faire davantage culpabiliser Heisuke. Puis elle afficha un regard dur, fixant les yeux bleus du jeune homme :

« - Heisuke-kun, sache que tu as énormément de qualités et que tu m'as apportée bien plus que tu ne te l'imagines. Au lieu de ruminer sur ce que tu n'as pas, mets en valeur ce que tu as. Le Heisuke dont je suis tombée amoureuse est drôle et simple, il a su me mettre à l'aise en ces lieux alors que je n'étais qu'une prisonnière effrayée. Tu m'as toujours traitée avec respect, sans jamais me regarder de haut, et je sais également que tu fais tout ton possible pour me rendre heureuse. Je peux dire que je suis vraiment chanceuse, alors je t'en supplie Heisuke-kun, ne change pas, reste tel que tu es, et sors-toi de la tête que je ne suis pas digne de toi. C'est avec toi que je veux être.

- Chizuru…

- Je t'aime Heisuke. »

Le mal de tête du jeune homme s'envola pour faire place à un sentiment de quiétude et une force nouvelle. Cette fois encore, il était persuadé que la jeune fille en face de lui qui retenait ses larmes de couler était la femme de sa vie. Il l'aimait déjà comme un fou, et cela s'amplifiait toujours plus. Alors au lieu de parler, il répondit à la jeune fille par des gestes, en se relevant de sur sa couche et en l'embrassant. Encore une fois, il l'allongea sur le futon et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. Chizuru avait cette fois ses mains derrière la tête d'Heisuke afin qu'il ne se recule pas, qu'il continue ses baisers et ce malgré la gène que cela lui inspirait. Cela dit, sa timidité eut vite fait de s'escompter de par les paroles toujours rassurantes d'Heisuke, qui même dans ce domaine arrivait à la mettre à l'aise. Chizuru appréhendait ce qui allait arriver ensuite, mais en même temps son corps bouillonnait d'impatience et d'envie. Si c'était avec Heisuke, elle se sentait capable de tout vivre, de tout endurer… Mais pourtant, le jeune homme ne pénétra pas la moindre parcelle de son intimité, ne touchant pas à ses vêtements. Au lieu de ça, il se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda sérieusement sa dulcinée dans ses yeux avant de lui annoncer de façon très sérieuse :

« - Chizuru, épouse-moi.

- Comment ?

- Je sais que cela te semble fou que je te demande cela comme ça. Mais ça fait quelque temps que j'y pense et ce n'est pas une chose impossible. Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi pour toujours. Je n'accepterai jamais de toucher ou serait-ce que voir l'intimité d'une jeune fille pure si je ne me marie pas avec elle. Ma mère a trop souffert de ça, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose ².

- Heisuke-kun, je... »

Chizuru hésitait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne souhaitait se lier avec Heisuke, mais cette déclaration lui avait paru bien trop précipitée. Le mariage, elle n'y avait plus songé depuis qu'elle vivait au Shinsengumi, de même qu'elle aurait aimé vivre cette épreuve en compagnie de son père. Heisuke lui caressa le visage avant de lui dire en souriant :

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me donnes une réponse maintenant, c'est une décision importante et je le conçois. Réfléchis-y juste, j'attendrai ta réponse. Je t'aime, je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Et pour le moment, je me contenterai juste de t'aimer sans t'explorer toute entière. »

Puis le jeune homme embrassa Chizuru qui était rassurée de ne pas avoir à répondre de suite. Son cœur palpitait, sous ses airs d'homme immature qui fait bien plus jeune que son âge, Heisuke était prêt à s'engager avec elle, alors que beaucoup de jeunes hommes préfèrent encore profiter de la vie. Bien que sa situation soit précaire, qu'elle n'ait aucune nouvelle de son père et malgré le fait que des oni cherchaient à la capturer, Chizuru se sentait pour l'heure la plus heureuse des jeunes filles.

\**********/

Quand Hijikata se réveilla, il se sentit comme opprimé. Et pour cause, Saito le tenait exactement comme la veille au soir, et il semblerait même que son étreinte se soit encore renforcée dans la nuit. Le visage endormi du capitaine de la troisième division était tellement crispé que le vice-capitaine se doutait que son sommeil était hanté de cauchemars. Hijikata tenta de lui faire lâcher prise pour qu'il puisse se dégager, mais à chacun de ses mouvements, Saito se raccrochait encore plus à lui. Le brun essaya alors d'abord de le détendre, puis tenta à nouveau de sortir délicatement de cette étreinte, mais une fois de plus, son amant le retint :

« - Non Toshi, ne pars pas, dit Saito qu avait la tête dans la poitrine d'Hijikata.

- Saito, Tu es réveillé ?

- Ne pars pas, reste avec moi.

- Saito, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment au lit. En tant que vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, j'ai du travail et tu le sais très bien. »

Mais pour autant, Saito n'en démordait pas, Hijikata reconnaissait bien sa ténacité qu'il usait aussi bien sur un champ de bataille que dans sa vie affective. Il referma ses bras sur lui et le berça un peu pour le rassurer avant de lui lever le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux :

« - Saito, si tu veux que nous soyons ensemble, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de secrets entre nous. Tu comprends comme c'est frustrant de savoir que la personne qui partage votre vie vous cache des choses.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse tant, ce qui te met dans un tel état. N'aie pas honte, et n'aie pas peur non plus. Je te promets que ça ne changera pas l'opinion et l'affection que j'ai pour toi. »

Saito baissa les yeux et alla de nouveau nicher sa tête dans le cou d'Hijikata, probablement l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux et en sécurité. Retenant ses larmes pour ne pas paraître trop pitoyable devant l'homme qu'il aimait, il se mit à avouer ce que lui avait fait Okita la veille, alors qu'il était encore désespéré de sa rupture. D'emblée, le vice-capitaine comprit son attitude de la journée, cette angoisse permanente qui le poussait à ne plus vouloir se retrouver seul. Tout était là, Sôji avait, à deux reprises, tenté d'abuser de lui. Refermant ses bras sur Saito, Hijikata serra les dents pour contenir sa colère à l'égard de son vieil ami :

« - Sôji, enfoiré.

- Toshi, ne tente rien sur Sôji.

- Mais Saito, as-tu seulement conscience de ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Bien sûr, mais dans un sens, je comprends Sôji. Il m'aime et je ne lui renvoie que du mépris. Il est tellement désespéré qu'il en arrive à ça. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien faire la même chose. Et puis Sano s'en occupe, alors je t'en prie, même si sa présence me gênera toujours maintenant, ne tente rien. J'espère qu'avec le temps… »

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, Saito éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Hijikata avait beau l'appeler, l'homme aux yeux bleus restait accablé, s'accrochant à lui en hoquetant son nom, ce qui mit le vice-capitaine mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour le calmer, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Saito pleurait décidément beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il n'aurait jamais du le quitter, ses doutes sur cette relation avaient réveillé des craintes chez son amant et accrus son anxiété. Saito avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau, un rien le faisait succomber. Lui qui jusque là avait réussi à camoufler son humanité derrière une attitude froide, l'amour qu'il lui portait lui faisait exposer à plein jour ses sentiments humains. Et Hijikata, même s'il n'aimait pas les hommes trop émotifs, ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça, car c'était lui la cause de son désarroi :

« - Toshi…

- Chut Saito, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Hijikata qui continuait de la bercer.

- Je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux pas partir.

- Mais où veux-tu partir Saito ? Depuis hier je ne comprends pas, il n'y a pas de raison que tu quittes cet endroit.

- Itô-san… Begaya Saito.

- Comment ?

- Je ne suis censé rien te dire, mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi, et je me sens incapable de te le cacher plus longtemps. Mais hier, Itô-san m'a fait part de son intention de quitter le Shinsengumi un jour et qu'il avait besoin d'hommes. Il m'a désigné pour faire partie de son groupe, parce que mes compétences lui plaisent, de même que ma loyauté et mon sérieux. Il a menacé de nuire au Shinsengumi si je ne me soustrayais pas à son caprice.

- Saito, que t'a-il dit exactement ?

- Il est au courant pour nous et pour ce que Sôji a tenté de me faire. Il menace de lancer des rumeurs qui s'étendraient plus que dans le quartier général, mais dans tout Kyoto. Je n'ai pas envie que le Shinsengumi, que toi et Kondo-san avez mis tant de mal à mettre sur pied, s'effondre à cause d'une histoire de sentiments. Je sais que c'est très important pour toi, et en y repensant, je suis le seul fautif. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois partir avec lui, mais je ne veux pas. Je t'aime Toshi, je veux rester avec toi.

- Chut Saito. Calme-toi, on va trouver une solution. »

Bien qu'Hijikata gardait son calme pour réconforter Saito, il bouillait de l'intérieur et n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle d'aller trancher ce fourbe d'Itô. Etait-il un monstre pour se moquer ainsi des sentiments des autres ? En tant que vice-capitaine, il approuvait la décision que Saito, mais en tant qu'amant, il ne pouvait la tolérer. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments forts de Saito et enrageait contre Itô qui cherchait à détruire le brin de bonheur qui lui était accordé. Hijikata embrassa le front du jeune capitaine tout en le gardant serré contre lui. Et alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, une idée lui vint soudainement :

« - Saito, je te remercie de ta dévotion envers le Shinsengumi que tu cherches à protéger. Tu as raison, c'est très important pour moi, mais tu l'es également et je me refuse que tu te joignes à Itô.

- Il ne faut pas lui dire que je t'en ai parlé Toshi, cela devait rester secret.

- Je ne tenterai rien contre Itô, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui me manque. Pour quand est prévu son départ ?

- Pas avant un an qu'il m'a dit. Mais qu'importe le nombre d'année, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que je devrais te quitter un jour.

- Il semblerait que ce soit inévitable Saito. Ca sera dur, et pour moi aussi. Tu partiras avec lui mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu te joins à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ecoute-moi, voilà comment on va faire. Et si tout se passe bien, nous devrions pouvoir écourter notre séparation. »

Même le génie qu'était Hijikata n'avait pas d'autre proposition à donner. Le temps permettrait à Saito de se faire à cette idée et de se concentrer sur la mission que lui donnait son vice-capitaine. Et alors qu'il acquiesçait, le brun le fit basculer sur le dos et se plaça au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément :

« - Et maintenant, accepterais-tu de m'aider pour mon travail ? Lui demanda Hijikata.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Toshi, si tu me permets de rester avec toi. »

Hijikata l'embrassa encore avant de l'aider à se relever, et de lui prendre la main pour qu'ils aillent ensemble faire leur petite toilette matinale. Saito, en plus de lui tenir la main, se colla au brun en se tenant aussi à son bras, prenant cependant bien garde à ce que personne ne traîne dans le coin, car les rumeurs ont vite fait de se répandre.

\*******/

Et pendant ce temps, Shinpachi déambulait dans les allées du quartier général, complètement confus d'avoir ainsi dérangé Heisuke lors de ses moments intimes avec Chizuru. Honteux, il cherchait par tous les moyens de réparer sa faute par une bonne action, sinon il ne pourrait pas assurer ses fonctions de la journée. C'est alors qu'il passa devant la chambre d'Okita et l'idée lui vint d'apporter un thé au jeune malade. Tout fier, il alla préparer la boisson et prit cette fois soin de s'annoncer avant d'ouvrir le shôji. Comme personne ne lui répondait, le capitaine du second escadron fit coulisser la porte, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui fit tomber le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Pas étonnant que Sôji ne lui ait pas répondu, sa bouche était prisée par celle de Sano, et son esprit était bien trop absorbé par le plaisir que lui procurait le lancier. Heureusement, Shinpachi n'arrivait pas encore au mauvais moment, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas gêné. Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser, il referma le shôji sans dire un mot, ramassant les débris de la tasse qu'il venait de casser et s'en alla préparer le petit-déjeuner seul, marchant de façon raide comme un piquet. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

\*******/

¹ J'ai souvent remarqué que les gens qui entrent dans les pièces des maisons traditionnelles japonaises s'agenouillent en entrant et sortant.

² Beaucoup de sources disent qu'Heisuke Todo était le fils illégitime d'un daimyo et d'une marchande de fleurs. Mais en fait on ne sait pas grand-chose de ses origines, rien n'est confirmé par rapport à cela.

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci d'avoir lu. En fait je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre car je trouve qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose dedans. Comme j'ai cette fois l'intention de faire avancer le temps, c'était encore comme un chapitre e transition, mais au final je trouve qu'il y en a beaucoup.

Mais quand même, je prends plaisir à faire évoluer toutes les relations, et même le Heisuke/Chizuru.


	18. Retour aux sources

**Chapitre 18 :** Retour aux sources

**Note de l'auteur** : Durant tout ce chapitre, j'appellerai Kazama par son prénom Chikage, afin de le ne pas le confondre avec les autres. Vous vous doutez alors que c'est enfin la partie où il rentre chez lui, et ça prend tout le chapitre. Alors navrée à l'avance pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Kazama.

Bonne lecture.

\********/

Dans l'est du Japon, près de Kyoto, se trouvait une petite communauté de personnes qui vivaient là, coupées du monde. Ces gens n'avaient pas pour principes de côtoyer les autres, et la cause était qu'ils se considéraient différents des individus qui peuplaient le monde. Contrairement aux humains ordinaires qu'ils disgraciaient, eux se qualifiaient d'oni, et leur nature, plutôt que leur réelle valeur, faisait qu'ils se considéraient supérieurs aux simples hommes, d'où le fait qu'ils refusaient de se mélanger à eux, question d'honneur.

Dans cette partie est de Japon, un clan puissant d'oni dirigeait les autres familles, ou du moins ils avaient plus de pouvoirs et d'influences. L'actuel chef de ce clan, Chigiru Kazama, était, malgré sa cinquantaine passée, toujours un homme charismatique et autoritaire qui forçait tout autant le respect que la crainte. Même son propre fils, son héritier, Chikage Kazama, tremblait devant lui. Chigiru se considérait supérieur et prenait tout le monde de haut. C'était un leader né, qui savait aussi bien ordonner que se battre, un génie tel qu'il n'en apparaît que très peu sur cette terre. Ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines faisait sa fierté, et jusque là, tous les héritiers du clan Kazama héritaient de ces enviables compétences… Exception faite peut-être pour cette génération. Chigiru reconnaissait avec mépris que son seul échec dans sa vie a été d'avoir mis au monde un incapable comme Chikage. Même s'il n'était que le second fils, le destin cruel lui avait arraché son aîné, son premier héritier qui aurait très probablement mieux tenu la torche que son médiocre cadet. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit son fils, Chigiru n'hésitait jamais à lui faire tout un tas de reproches, le comparant sans cesse à Chisato ¹. Chikage, pris dans cet étau, ne pouvait alors qu'approuver les remontrances de son père, et faire toujours plus d'efforts pour le satisfaire.

Jusqu'à présent, Chikage n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois félicité pour son dur travail. Aussi il faisait passer sa colère sur Amagiri qui était le seul à bien vouloir l'écouter sans broncher. Amagiri était en quelque sorte sa seule source de réconfort, et il avait l'habitude d'être le martyre du jeune héritier. Combien de fois avait-il encaissé ses coups ? Chikage ne pleurait jamais, cela ne lui était pas permis. Pourtant, le grand rouquin savait qu'une bonne crise de larmes où il dégagerait tout ce qui lui pèse sur le cœur lui ferait du bien. Et surtout suite à des entrevues comme celle qui se déroulait actuellement dans la demeure. L'épouse du chef étant mourante, le jeune héritier venait de rentrer après plus d'un an d'absence. Et arriva ce qu'il redoutait tant, ce fameux entretien avec son père qui, une fois de plus, ne manqua pas le rabaisser, le dénigrer, l'humilier, tandis que Chikage l'écoutait en baissant la tête :

« - Te rends-tu compte Chikage ? Cela fait plus d'un an que tu es parti, et tu n'es même pas fichu de mettre la main sur une jeune fille. Qu'as-tu fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je suis désolé père, ne faisait que répondre Chikage qui baissait la tête.

- Tu as vingt-quatre ans, tu devrais déjà être marié, et la fille Yukimura aurait déjà dû mettre au monde un puissant héritier. Penses-tu à l'avenir de notre clan ? La vie n'est-elle qu'amusement pour toi ? Il serait temps que tu grandisses Chikage.

- Je le conçois père.

- Par ailleurs, j'ai eu vent d'une information comme quoi toi et tes compagnons voyageurs seriez devenus redevables à un clan d'humain. Imagine le déshonneur que tu viens de faire tomber sur nous, oni.

- J'en ai conscience père.

- Et penses-tu aussi à celle qui t'a mis au monde ? Marie n'a déjà que trop souffert d'avoir perdu son prestigieux fils aîné, et maintenant que sa vie arrive à son crépuscule, j'ai presque honte de lui présenter son incapable de cadet. Elle aurait aimé voir ses petits-enfants, à présent il est trop tard, imagine sa tristesse. Te rends-tu compte du mal que tu lui fais ?

- Oui père, j'irai m'excuser auprès de mère et je la veillerai jusqu'à son dernier souffle. »

Chigiru ne disait plus rien. Comme le calme s'installait dans la pièce, Chikage pensa qu'il en avait terminé avec son discours moralisateur et qu'il allait enfin quitter la pièce pour le laisser en paix. Effectivement, le vieil homme se leva, mais au lieu de sortir, il s'approcha de son cadet et lui empoigna sa chevelure blonde sur laquelle il tira, le forçant ainsi à lever la tête. Chikage avait à présent les yeux fixés sur ceux rouges et sévères de son père. Vraiment, cet homme lui faisait peur tout autant qu'il lui faisait mal à l'heure actuelle. Malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de masquer sa douleur, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de gémir quand son père l'avait agrippé, de même qu'il ne pouvait mettre un terme à ses mimiques et son visage crispé. Chigiru se servit de son autre main pour attraper le poignet de son fils, puis observa attentivement la main bandée. La blessure que lui avait infligée le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi était encore récente et à vif, mais pour autant le chef des Kazama ne se gêna pas pour arracher le bandage et appuyer sur la plaie afin de témoigner de sa réalité. Instinctivement, Chikage retira sa main sous l'effet de la douleur. Son père se releva alors et la regarda durement. Il avait aussi sans doute remarqué la maigreur de son fils due à son anorexie. Depuis que l'héritier avait quitté la demeure, le chef n'avait pas du tout changé. Il était toujours aussi strict, cruel, violent et acerbe dans ses paroles, surtout quand il dit avant de sortir de la pièce :

« J'aurai préféré que Chisato vive et que toi tu meures, bon à rien. »

Chikage ne trouva rien à répliquer. Dans le fond, son père n'avait pas vraiment tord. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur Chizuru Yukimura, sans compter qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un humain qui l'avait rejeté en plus de l'avoir blessé. Dans un sens, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être renié par son clan. Mais cette façon qu'avait son père de le comparer à son défunt frère, cela faisait remonter ses souffrances quand à cet accident pour lequel il se sentait encore aujourd'hui tellement coupable. Au final, il en venait à se demander pourquoi il était né. Tout ce qui le maintenait sur Terre était ce stupide nom, ce statut d'héritier, mais personne ne reconnaissait sa valeur, ni les efforts qu'il faisait. Se repliant sur lui-même, il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça. Celui qui le sortit de sa léthargie fut Amagiri qui le secoua par l'épaule. Au vu des yeux triste de Chikage, le rouquin comprit qu'une fois de plus, cet entretien avec son père lui avait été des plus déstabilisant. Et aussi, jugeant que ces longues heures de marche pour rentrer avaient du lui être fatigantes pour son corps encore faible et peu remis de son incurie, Amagiri pensa judicieux que son petit protégé se repose avant qu'il n'aille rencontrer sa mère.

Le prenant dans ses bras pour l'amener à sa chambre, Chikage le repoussa d'abord car il ne voulait pas être vu en position de faiblesse dans l'enceinte même de sa demeure. Les rumeurs en ces lieux se propageaient aussi vite que partout ailleurs. Mais Amagiri le garda bien serré contre lui, lui assurant qu'il avait vérifié que personne ne traînait dans les parages, et que de toute façon, sa chambre ne se situait pas très loin. En définitive, le blond posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son bienfaiteur et se laissa porter jusque sur un futon. Amagiri prit soin de le lui rebander sa main blessée avant de lui caresser son visage. Quand Chikage se trouva à mi-chemin entre la réalité et le pays des rêves, Amagiri se pencha sur lui et murmura à son oreille :

« Tu n'es pas un bon à rien. Et tu n'es pas seul en ces lieux hostiles, je suis là. »

L'oni à la force titanesque n'était pas encore allé voir les siens, l'envie ne lui pressait pas vraiment. Sa famille était capable de lui présenter une jeune fille déjà en tenue pour célébrer un mariage, chose qu'il ne voulait certainement pas. Accompagner son protégé qui était encore fragile priorisait sur le reste. Aussi décida-il de veiller sur son sommeil en s'appuyant sur la façade. La nuit était tombée, et lui-même fut rattrapé par le sommeil et s'endormit assis.

\********/

Des feuilles qui volent au gré du vent, une immense demeure, une façade qui les sépare du monde extérieur, Chikage connaissait bien cet endroit, c'était chez lui. Le foyer dans lequel il avait grandi et qui lui paraissait aussi hostile qu'une grande geôle remplit de condamnés à mort. Devant lui se trouvait la porte de l'entrée de la résidence, grande ouverte et très tentante pour le jeune homme assoiffé de liberté qu'il était, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait aisément profiter du fait que les lieux soient déserts. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta et il se retourna pour regarder derrière lui. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'étaient rassemblées là tout un tas de personnes. Chacun lui tournait le dos, semblant complètement captivés par autre chose, comme s'il y avait un spectacle. Chikage se rapprocha pour finalement découvrir avec effroi que l'objet de leur attention n'était nul autre qu'Amagiri. Le grand rouquin portait une tenue de marié, mais sa position actuelle, agenouillé et ligoté, laissait fort à penser qu'il n'était pas sur le point de prononcer ses vœux. Chikage tenta de se frayer un passage dans la foule pour se rapprocher et demander directement à son bienfaiteur ce que signifiait tout cela. Mais juste au moment ou il se retrouva enfin au premier rang, après tant d'effort, la première chose qu'il vit fut la tête du rouquin qui tomba dans une fosse qui avait été creusée pour la recevoir. Chikage en tomba à genoux, il ne réalisait pas encore qu'Amagiri venait d'être décapité. Relevant les yeux, il vit son père terminer de nettoyer son katana. Chikage s'accrocha à lui de façon désespérée :

« - Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela, père ? Amagiri était un homme bon qui ne méritait certainement pas un tel sort.

- Kyûju Amagiri a été condamné à mort pour avoir rejeté le mariage arrangé qu'avait mis en place sa famille. Non, il préférait consacrer sa vie à un gosse raté comme toi. Tu sais que chez nous, oni, la descendance est importante pour notre espèce en voie de disparition.

- Justement puisque nous sommes en voie de disparition, pourquoi tuer l'un des nôtres ?

- Le non désir de procréation est passible de peine de mort dans notre clan. Chikage, tu devrais savoir que nous ne gardons pas les inutiles. N'as-tu donc rien retenu de l'enseignement que nous t'avons donné ? Maintenant dégage et dépêche-toi de nous ramener la fille Yukimura. »

Chigiru Kazama donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de son fils, lui faisant lâcher prise et le faisant tomber sur le corps sans vie d'Amagiri. Alors que toute la foule disparaissait petit à petit, le blond restait désespérément attaché à son bienfaiteur. Cette fois, après tant d'année de maîtrise, il ne put se retenir et éclata en sanglots :

« - Amagiri, reviens, ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Ne dis pas ça alors que c'est de ta faute, dit une voix. »

Chikage crut reconnaître cette voix, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il crut souffrir d'hallucination alors qu'il relevait la tête pour faire à cet homme ou plutôt ce jeune adolescent qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis des années, chose logique en soi puisqu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Des cheveux châtains et des yeux rouges comme ceux de son père autrefois, son regard était dur, ce qui rendit Chikage perplexe parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi :

« - Grand frère… Hésita Chikage.

- Stupide Chikage, j'ai honte que tu sois mon frère. Quel gâchis que d'avoir sauvé ta vie, regarde l'épave que tu es devenu. Et par ta faute aussi, Kyûju est mort.

- Grand frère, pourquoi dis-tu des choses aussi méchantes ? Et que fais-tu là ? »

Chikage avait lâché le corps d'Amagiri pour ramper vers son frère aîné, mais ce dernier le repoussa. Mettant un pied sur sa tête, il saisit alors le katana qu'il portait à la ceinture et le brandit devant son cadet. Le blond écarquilla les yeux et vit son reflet dans la lame du katana. L'image qui s'y réfléchissait était celle d'un homme effrayé. Oui, Chikage était mort de peur comme jamais, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il voulut lever un dernier regard vers son frère, mais ce n'était plus lui qui était sur le point de l'achever. Un kimono mauve, de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux violets et sévères, le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi affichait un regard remplit de mépris, mais cela n'empêcha pas le jeune oni de tendre la main pour tenter de l'atteindre, de même que son cœur palpitait :

« - Toshizô… Hijikata… Articula difficilement Chikage.

- Enfoiré de Kazama, va en enfer. »

Et d'un geste rapide, la lame s'abaissa sur lui.

\*********/

Chikage ouvrit ses yeux, sortant anarchiquement de son horrible cauchemar. Sa respiration encore haletante, il constata que des larmes sortaient encore de ses yeux. Et alors qu'il les essuyait, il se releva d'un seul coup de sur son futon :

« Amagiri, appela-il »

Regardant autour de lui dans l'obscurité, il aperçut la large silhouette de l'oni à la force titanesque contre la façade. Se rapprochant à quatre pattes, il soupira de soulagement de voir que son bienfaiteur était simplement endormi Sa respiration calme et régulière témoignait de son honorable présence dans ce monde, de même que la chaleur de ce corps, si tentante que Chikage s'y réfugia. Enlaçant la grande taille d'Amagiri et posant sa tête sur sa poitrine, il se rendormit dans cette position. Ce cauchemar lui avait fait prendre conscience de plusieurs choses, dont le fait qu'il avait besoin du rouquin, mais aussi que son cœur n'avait pas encore oublié Hijikata, et ce malgré l'amertume que ne faisait que lui renvoyer le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi. Par ailleurs, son subconscient s'en voulait toujours du tragique sort de son aîné. Chisato avait délibérément choisi de le sauver, mais de le voir ainsi en colère contre lui, ce n'était pas son frère qui le traitait d'imbécile mais lui-même. S'il n'avait pas fait de caprice ce jour-là, s'il avait sagement écouté son frère, il n'en serait pas là. Tout était de sa faute au final : le mépris de son père, la tristesse de sa mère, ce sentiment de devoir d'Amagiri, et lui en parfait égoïste ne faisait rien pour s'arranger, chercher à se faire pardonner.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas envie qu'Amagiri parte. Sa présence le rassurait, c'est pourquoi il resserra l'étreinte autour de la taille robuste du rouquin. Maintenant qu'il était juste à coté de lui, il se sentait apaisé et pouvait dormir tranquillement. Avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, il crut sentir le bras d'Amagiri passer autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur. Avec lui, Chikage ne craignait plus rien, ni son père, ni l'orage, absolument rien.

\********/

Quand Chikage ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le jour était levé et sa tête reposait sur les genoux d'Amagiri. Sentant sa chaleur imprégner son corps, de même que sa main lui caressait ses cheveux blonds, le jeune oni se sentait bien. Voulant encore profiter des câlineries de son bienfaiteur, il simula le fait qu'il soit toujours endormi, mais ce fut sans compter sur la perspicacité du rouquin qui lui dit :

« - Tu es réveillé ?

- Non je dors encore.

- J'ai été surpris de te trouver contre moi à mon réveil. A dormir ainsi découvert, tu vas attraper froid.

- Et toi donc ?

- Tiens, c'est bien rare que tu te préoccupes de mon sort. Qu'est-il arrivé à ton cynisme légendaire ? Demanda Amagiri avec une pointe de malice, chose bien rare chez lui.

- Tais-toi.

- Kazama, je dois te demander. Penses-tu encore à Toshizô Hijikata ? »

Chikage mit quelques minutes à répondre, empoignant le hakama d'Amagiri. Pour sûr, son rêve lui avait fait réaliser que son corps et son cœur n'avait pas oublié le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi. Mais dans l'ambition de ne pas davantage blesser Amagiri qui se dévouait tout entier à lui, et sachant pertinemment que le rouquin l'aimait profondément, Chikage avait projeté de dissimuler ce sentiment à l'égard d'Hijikata. Tout tombait à l'eau à présent, le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir. Il aimait Toshizô Hijikata, mais il aimait aussi Amagiri. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas en délaisser un, tous les deux étant aussi vitaux que l'air qu'il respirait, même si Hijikata était son ennemi. Confronté à ce dilemme, Chikage fut envahi par une nouvelle vague émotionnelle, faisant trembler son corps amaigri. Amagiri le souleva donc pour le prendre dans ses bras, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Immédiatement, Chikage vint saisir son haori, comme s'il avait peur que sa révélation ne le fasse partir :

« - Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Demanda le blond.

- Tu l'as encore appelé dans ton sommeil.

- Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'arrive pas à annihiler ce sentiment, dit Chikage en resserrant son poing sur le haori d'Amagiri.

- Mais je ne te fais aucun reproche. Je peux comprendre qu'on n'oublie pas une passion du jour au lendemain. Je te l'avais dit que ça ne serait pas si simple.

- Resteras-tu à mes cotés malgré cela ? Osa demander Chikage avec appréhension. »

Pour répondre à sa question, Amagiri souleva la tête de Chikage et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Voyant que le blond ne le repoussait pas, il l'embrassa de nouveau plus profondément en entremêlant ses larges doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Chikage répondit au baiser, car même s'il aimait le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, il appréciait également les étreintes et la délicatesse d'Amagiri. Ce dernier, bien qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il le considérait comme un petit frère, sa façon de le voir avait bien changé depuis que Chikage et lui avait fait l'amour et que le jeune oni commençait à devenir plus doux et proche de lui. Au final, c'était bien un amour refoulé et métamorphosé en pseudo-fraternité qu'éprouvait Amagiri à l'égard de son protégé. Il aurait d'ailleurs volontiers prolongé ces moments intimes avec lui, mais il savait que Chikage se devait de s'enquérir le plus rapidement possible de l'état de sa mère. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé, et le courroux risquait encore de lui tomber dessus. Par ailleurs, lui non plus ne pouvait pas éternellement ignorer sa famille. Eux qui avaient toujours vécu au sein de cette demeure, ils réalisaient que les attaches de ce clan les protégeaient autant qu'elles les enchaînaient.

\********/

Alors qu'Amagiri se dirigeait vers la demeure de sa famille, il croisa Shiranui qui était en train de batifoler avec des filles. Le tireur était le second d'une famille de cinq enfants : Quatre garçons et une fille en dernier qui avait fait le bonheur du foyer. Les femmes oni pures étaient rares et précieuses, et beaucoup d'hommes se bousculaient à demander la jeune fille d'à peine seize ans en mariage. Umeko Shiranui n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire, c'était à celui qui offrirait la meilleure dot à ses parents que reviendrait l'honneur d'accueillir une femme oni dans leur famille. Au final, le système des oni ne se différenciait pas tant que cela de celui des humains, et Amagiri avait toujours trouvé abject cette manie de vendre des femmes comme du bétail.

Kyo Shiranui l'aperçut, et après avoir courtoisement congédié les femmes qui l'entourait, il se dirigea à présent vers son ancien compagnon de route, l'air grave. Etrange, Amagiri n'avait jamais vu une telle expression chez le tireur. Shiranui était toujours spontané et souriant, le genre d'homme qui ne se prend pas du tout la tête. Pour cause, comme il était le second de la fratrie, c'était son frère aîné représentait la descendance des Shiranui, et le frère qui arrivait après lui se chargeait de s'occuper des plus jeunes. Bref, à Vingt-sept ans ², Kyo Shiranui avait la belle vie, faisant ce qu'il voulait et n'avait pas la moindre obligation. A bien y réfléchir, Amagiri se demandait si on ne lui avait pas confié le chaperonnage de l'héritier des Kazama, justement parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Alors pourquoi était-il soudainement aussi sérieux ?

« - Je suppose que tu as déjà appris la nouvelle, lui dit Shiranui le plus sérieusement du monde.

- La nouvelle ? S'interloqua Amagiri qui ne voyait pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

- Ta famille t'a désigné une fiancée.

- Je n'ai pas encore rendu visite à ma famille depuis que nous sommes arrivés. Je m'attendais à une telle surprise en rentrant, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais cette tête-là ?

- Ta fiancée, c'est ma sœur, annonça de but en blanc le tireur.

- Umeko-chan ? Mais c'est une enfant.

- Même si elle fait gamine comme toutes les femmes oni, elle a seize ans et est en âge de se marier. Crois-moi que ça ne m'enchante pas. Ce n'est pas contre toi, je préfère encore qu'elle épouse un type courtois de ton espèce plutôt que ce sale gosse de Kazama. Mais disons que ça reste ma petite sœur, je n'admettrai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal et qu'on perturbe cette pauvre enfant sans défense.

- Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à ta sœur, tout comme je n'ai pas très envie de l'épouser. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Comme celui de surprotéger Kazama ? Votre relation m'importe peu, mais je t'avoue aujourd'hui que ta présence à nos cotés lors du voyage m'a bien rassuré. Tu arrives à canaliser et à prendre le dessus sur ce petit capricieux. Je pense que si j'aurai été seul avec lui, j'aurais eu vite fait de perdre patience.

- Je vois que nous nous comprenons sur un point. Rassure-toi, comme il va y avoir un décès important au sein de la demeure, nous ne pourrons pas célébrer de mariage cette année ³. Je vais tenter de convaincre ma famille de repousser ces noces assez longtemps pour permettre à ta sœur de grandir encore et de la faire devenir une femme. Par ailleurs, j'ai bien l'intention de repartir avec vous chercher la fille Yukimura. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais Kazama a besoin de moi.

- Bon, ça me rassure, autant pour ma sœur que pour notre futur départ. Mais dis-moi honnêtement Amagiri, comment la trouves-tu toi ma petite frangine ?

- Elle est mignonne et fera une bonne épouse je pense. L'idéal serait encore qu'elle choisisse elle-même son mari. En ce qui me concerne, pour être franc, je ne m'intéresse pas spécialement aux filles.

- Ca veut dire que tu t'intéresses aux garçons ? Demanda Shiranui avec un sourire narquois.

- Non, je me préoccupe seulement de Kazama et de personne d'autre, répondit stoïquement Amagiri.

- Mais que lui trouves-tu à ce petit prince capricieux et bipolaire ?

- Je pense que tu es encore trop immature pour comprendre cela Shiranui. Sur ce, si tu me permets. »

Shiranui fit la moue. Immature ! Il avait vingt-sept ans quand même. Mais bon, il était vrai qu'il n'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais eu de grands sentiments dans sa vie. Le seul qu'il reconnaissait était un instinct protecteur envers ses cadets et notamment sa jeune sœur qu'il savait timide et vulnérable. Pour le reste, il trouvait ça bien trop ennuyeux et n'avait pas envie de se crêper le chignon avec ça. Amateur de combat et sensations fortes, il se plaisait plus à combattre des hommes comme Harada plutôt que de s'offrir de doux moments avec une femme.

\*******/

Chikage s'agenouilla devant l'une des portes de sa résidence et s'annonça. Quand une voix faible lui répondit, il fit glisser le shôji et entra dans la chambre sombre qui sentait le refermé avant de s'incliner devant la personne qui occupait la dite pièce :

« - Bonjour mère, mes plus plates excuses pour ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt à vous.

- Allons Chikage, pas tant de révérence devant une vieille dame comme moi. Relève-toi, regarde-moi. »

Une vieille dame ? Marie Kazama n'avait pourtant pas cinquante ans, même si sa silhouette amaigrie, son visage creusé, ses rides marquées et sa mine fatiguée laissait fort à penser qu'elle devait être plus vieille que son époux. Sans parler de ses cheveux blanc, autrefois blond comme ceux de Chikage. Le cadet de la famille avait indéniablement tout hérité de sa mère, si ce n'est les yeux rouges de son père. Marie Kazama était une blonde aux yeux bleus, chose rare au Japon, mais le fait était là : Marie était une européenne, tout droit venue de France. Les oni existant dans le monde entier, la famille de Marie était sans contexte la plus puissante d'Europe. Contrairement aux Japonais peu ouverts sur l'étranger, les oni se moquaient bien de la nationalité, seul leur prestigieux statut comptait. Chigiru Kazama avait arraché Marie à ses terres, sa famille et l'homme qu'elle aimait pour l'épouser sans lui demander son avis, sans lui laisser le temps de faire ses adieux. Seul primait pour lui de faire de puissants héritiers afin d'embellir encore plus son clan. Marie mit au monde deux fils et perdit son troisième enfant qui était une fille. On lui en voulut pour cela, les femmes oni étaient rares à naître. Chigiru Kazama tenta encore et encore mais la blonde ne mit plus jamais d'enfant au monde. L'envie n'y était plus, y avait-il seulement été ? La raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était jamais occupée de ses enfants était due au fait que sa vie au Japon n'avait été qu'une longue dépression. Même après des années, elle parlait mal la langue, ne s'était fait aucune amitié au sein de la demeure. Restant cloîtrée dans sa chambre, son seul rôle pour le clan Kazama fut de mettre au monde des héritiers et de satisfaire les désirs de son époux. Pourtant, en ce jour, Chikage sentait que sa mère était apaisée, et même elle lui souriait.

Marie leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de son fils et sembla le détailler de fond en comble :

« - Tu es bien maigre, lui fit-elle remarquer, mais ça n'empêche que je te trouve quand même très beau. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton oncle, mon frère que je n'ai plus revu depuis bien des années.

- Mère, comment allez-vous ?

- Je suis fatiguée, mais je ne me suis pourtant jamais sentie aussi bien depuis des années. J'attendais que tu reviennes mon garçon, j'ai une demande à te faire, puis je pourrai partir en paix.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si heureuse de mourir, mère ? Demanda Chikage qui ne comprenait pas l'état d'esprit de sa mère.

- Je n'ai jamais eu ma place ici. Vois-tu, cela fait des années que je me sens captive de cet endroit, et je vais enfin être libérée. Et puis, il y a des gens qui m'attendent dans l'autre monde. Ma douce mère, mes deux autres enfants chéris.

- Pourtant mère, je n'ai pas le souvenir que vous ayez accordé plus d'attention à Chisato qu'à moi-même. J'ai toujours pensé que vous ne nous aimiez pas.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été une bonne mère. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est vous mettre au monde et vous allaiter un peu. Cela fait tellement des années que je suis enfoncée dans cette tristesse, ce mal du pays, cet amour perdu, je ne pensais tellement qu'à moi et à ma souffrance que je n'ai même pas daigné verser une larme pour la mort de mon fils, ni même pour celle de ma fille. C'est depuis que je sais que je suis malade, depuis que je sais que je vais enfin quitter cet endroit que j'ai fait un point sur ma vie, et il y a quelque chose que je tenais absolument à te dire. »

Durant tout ce temps, Chikage avait gardé la tête baissée. Marie tendit une fois de plus sa main pour lui saisir le menton et la lui faire relever afin qu'il la regarde droit dans ses yeux saphir. Malgré ses souffrances dues à sa maladie, sa mère avait patiemment attendu le retour de son fils pour lui faire part d'un souhait :

« Je t'en prie Chikage, ne commets pas la même erreur que ton père. Ne rends pas cette jeune fille que tu dois épouser malheureuse. Ne la prive pas de son bonheur, car elle finirait indéniablement comme moi. Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment de leçon à te donner, étant donné que je ne me suis jamais occupée de toi. C'est la seule chose que je te demanderai. Pense-y s'il te plait. »

Bien que la femme en face de lui fût celle qui l'avait mis au monde, Chikage ne savait quasiment rien d'elle. Pourtant, il ressentait quand même cette légère fibre maternelle, comme un lien entre eux. Ce qu'elle lui demandait, il l'aurait volontiers exécuté. Le blond se fichait bien du sort de sa fiancée. Posant sa main sur celle de mère, il lui répondit :

« - J'y penserai mère, je vous le jure.

- Dis-moi Chikage, ne serais-tu pas amoureux ? Demanda soudainement Marie Kazama. »

Chikage blêmit, puis finit par s'incliner et sortit de la pièce sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre. Une fois dans l'allée, il rougit et alla se cacher dans ses quartiers tellement il avait honte et de son comportement et de ses réactions. Comment avouer qu'il aimait un homme, même deux ? Sa mère était faible, il ne fallait pas qu'il la chamboule encore plus. Dans sa chambre, le vide laissé par Amagiri lui pesa, il avait envie de le voir. Chikage voulut serrer contre lui un de ses vêtements afin de sentir son odeur, mais le consciencieux rouquin n'avait rien laissé. Au final, il se replia sur lui-même et attendit, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'être seul.

\*******/

Quelques jours plus tard, Marie Kazama décéda. Beaucoup dirent qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé le sourire. Pour sa part, Chikage n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa chambre, ne souhaitant se confronter à aucun de ses deux parents. Il attendait patiemment qu'Amagiri revienne mais ce dernier non plus ne se présenta pas jusqu'aux funérailles. Le blond en avait le cœur lourd, il dormait peu la nuit et ses cauchemars persistaient. Il avait envie d'aller le voir, mais sa stupide fierté faisait qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas à lui d'aller le rejoindre.

Après l'enterrement, Chikage se rendit près des vestiges d'un grand tronc d'arbre. Cet arbre même qui avait tué son frère, et dont personne ne voulait le déraciner étant donné qu'il était comme une sépulture pour le défunt adolescent. Le blond adressa une prière pour son frère, et après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait dans les environs, il se mit à lui parler de ses doutes, de ses sentiments, même si ce maudit morceau de bois était loin d'être le confident idéal. Soudain, il sentit une large et chaude main se poser sur son épaule. En se retournant craintif qu'on ne le prenne pour un dément à parler seul, il fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Amagiri. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta sur le rouquin pour l'enlacer, ce dernier refermant aussi ses bras sur lui :

« - Où étais-tu ces derniers jours ? Je t'ai attendu, demanda Chikage.

- Je suis fiancé, lui annonça Amagiri. Penses-tu bien que je ne pouvais pas si aisément m'éclipser, surtout après tant d'absence. Ma famille se serait posée bien des questions. »

A l'entente du mot "fiancée", Chikage se recula pour fixer son bienfaiteur non pas avec colère mais plutôt avec crainte. Amagiri ne lui mentirait jamais, c'était un homme honnête et d'autant plus sur des sujets sérieux comme cela. Tout le contraire de Shiranui qui se serait amusé à le taquiner. Se raccrochant au rouquin en empoignant ses vêtements, Chikage cacha sa tête dans sa poitrine :

« Je sais que je suis un égoïste, un capricieux et que je ne te rends pas la vie facile. Mais je t'en prie Amagiri, ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Encore une fois, Amagiri répondit non pas par la parole mais par les gestes, en levant la tête de Chikage et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou du rouquin, le retenant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne parte pas et ne le laisse pas comme son frère. Les semaines qui allaient suivre risquaient d'être bien compliquées.

\********/

¹ Petit rappel, Chisato est le frère aîné de Chikage Kazama, décédé il y a bien des années en savant son cadet. Je n'aime pas spécialement les personnages inventés dans les fics, mais dans la mesure où ils ne sont pas les personnages principaux, et comme j'aime bien créer des histoires aux personnages, j'en place par-ci par-là. J'espère que tout est clair.

² Cette note est peut-être inutile, juste pour préciser encore que comme je ne connais pas l'âge de Shiranui, je suppose seulement.

³ Je ne suis pas bien sûre, mais il me semble qu'il y a une coutume au Japon comme quoi on ne célèbre pas de mariage l'année d'un décès. Si je me goure, pensez alors que c'est une coutume chez les oni.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu. Pour être honnête, j'avais hâte d'écrire ce passage. J'espère qu'il vous a plu que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus dans tout ce petit monde, de même que vous n'avez pas trouvé cela trop lourd que je présente les parents de Kazama et la sœur de Shiranui. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime bien inventer l'histoire des personnages.

Sinon, je tiens à vous faire part que je sais comment se terminera cette fic, donc soyez rassurés, je ne risque pas d'avoir une panne d'inspi. Seulement, ça risque d'être encore long, j'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas à force. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des fautes.


	19. Egarement

**Chapitre 19 :** Egarement

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai fait une relecture, mais s'il reste encore des fautes d'inattention, pensez bien à me le signaler

Bonne lecture

\********/

Durant les semaines et les mois qui suivirent, l'ambiance apparente des quartiers du Shinsengumi était plutôt calme. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne s'y passait rien. Tandis que Yamazaki se constituait une petite fortune depuis qu'il se faisait payer les diverses petites missions qu'il effectuait et qu'il jugeait sans importance, Shinpachi, lui, dépensait tout son argent non pas en sake mais en thé, alors qu'il se retrouvait souvent à en boire avec Sen dans un salon de Kyoto. Entre les deux jeunes gens étaient nés une certaine complicité. Chacun d'eux se sentant plus seuls que jamais, ils comblaient ce manque en parlant de tout et de rien. Shinpachi s'ennuyait bien depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis vivaient sur leur petit nuage, de même qu'il avait impression de ne plus être très utile à Chizuru, cette dernière étant très souvent en compagnie du capitaine de la huitième division. Alors qu'il avait toujours considéré Heisuke comme un petit frère, et par la suite Chizuru comme une sœur dont il se sentait responsable et qu'il avait envie de protéger, il s'était rendu compte ce matin où il les avait dérangés que ces deux enfants avaient considérablement grandi. Lui qui était fils unique¹ et qui couvait ces deux-là car ils étaient spéciaux pour lui, cette constatation lui avait mis une sacrée claque. Dès lors, il substituait Sen à eux, de même que cette dernière se servait de lui pour combler la disparition d'Amagiri et l'inaccessibilité de Sanosuke. Elle avait bien Kimigiku pour parler avec elle, mais comme cette dernière n'avait jamais approuvé ses amours et ses pensées de jeune fille, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas tenir une conversation avec elle. Nagakura, lui, l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, toujours avec le sourire et sa perpétuelle bonne humeur, chose contagieuse en soi.

Mais alors que Shinpachi semblait bien surmonter sa solitude en compagnie de la jeune demoiselle, ce n'était pas le cas de Sano qui s'enfonçait de jour en jour. Après bien des efforts et de la patience, le lancier avait enfin réussi à ramener Okita sur une ligne de vie plus stable, mais cela ne fut pas chose aisée. Toujours profondément passionné et obnubilé par Saito, Sano avait eu bien du mal à détourner les pensées du jeune malade. Le couvrant d'attention, le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des crises de larmes, lui donnant autant de plaisir que le châtain réclamait voire même plus, tout cela ajouté à ses taches quotidiennes, le lancier sentait poindre chaque jour un peu plus un épuisement dû au surmenage. Par moment, la fatigue était telle qu'elle lui faisait perdre patience et son tempérament fonceur refaisait surface. Les discordes entre lui et son amant pouvaient être des plus violentes, allant même des fois jusqu'aux coups. Le plus souvent, c'était Sano qui avait le dessus, ayant plus de force physique, de même que la tuberculose d'Okita l'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Au final, leur relation n'était pas si solide que cela, et leurs querelles s'oubliaient en général au lit. Cependant, même si Sano appréciait ses étreintes avec son jeune protégé, il n'en était pas moins que sa dignité en prenait un sacré coup chaque fois qu'Okita prononçait le nom de Saito. D'abord compréhensif, cela commençait sérieusement à le gêner après plusieurs mois, mais il s'abstenait de lui faire la moindre remarque qui risquerait de le faire de nouveau sombrer.

Un soir, alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée et que Sano pensait tout en tenant Sôji contre lui, il entendit des pas dans l'allée et une personne entrer dans la pièce d'à coté. Il s'agissait de la chambre du capitaine de la seconde division, ce dernier venant sans doute de revenir de sa dernière patrouille nocturne avant de passer le relais à l'unité rasetsu. Sanosuke tendit l'oreille et entendit une masse s'effondrer, très caractéristique de Shinpachi qui ne prenait guère le temps de défaire la literie de son futon, s'y jetant dessus et s'endormant avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'installer correctement. Sano enviait son insouciance, mais alors qu'il pensait à son frère d'arme, il sentit alors comme une érection poindre. Le lancier ne comprit pas pourquoi une telle réaction ? Était-il en manque au point de désirer subitement Shinpachi ? Même s'il reconnaissait par moment que son ami lui manquait, n'avait-il pas juré de rester fidèle à Sôji ? Pourtant, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement… N'écoutant que ses instincts, Sano se défit délicatement de l'étreinte du capitaine de la première division et quitta la chambre de ce dernier. Arrangeant son kimono de nuit de manière à ce que l'on ne se rende pas immédiatement compte de son trouble, il fit doucement glisser le shôji de la chambre de son ami. Ce dernier était étalé sur son futon et semblait déjà dormir, la bouche grande ouverte et la respiration ample. A la vue de ses jambes musclées dénudées à cause du kimono de nuit qui lui remontait bien au dessus des genoux, le lancier sentit son trouble s'accentuer encore plus. S'avançant dans la chambre, il referma le shôji derrière lui, bien déterminé à profiter d'un bon moment avec Shinpachi. En rapport à Sôji, il n'avait pas vraiment de scrupules, pensant que de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait vraiment de l'amour dans cette relation.

Sanosuke s'agenouilla devant son ami et fit glisser un de ses doigts le long de ses jambes. Ce dernier se réveilla et se releva en sursaut. S'asseyant sur son futon, il crut rêver quand il aperçut Sano juste en face de lui. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il pensa vraiment qu'il souffrait d'hallucinations. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bu d'alcool en ce jour, ou alors la boisson le rendait-il déjà dément ? Le lancier mit ses longs doigts sur le visage de Shinpachi, puis sur sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. N'y croyant toujours pas, Shinpachi gardait les yeux ouverts, mais c'était pourtant bien le goût des lèvres de Sano qu'il avait sur les siennes. Il aurait pu les reconnaître, même les yeux fermés :

« Sano ? C'est bien toi ? Que fais-tu là ? Et Sôji ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Sano posa sa main à plat sur la poitrine de l'homme aux yeux bleus et le poussa pour l'allonger, se plaçant ainsi à califourchon sur lui. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, et quand Shinpachi alla pour l'interroger, il mit un de ses doigts devant sa bouche pour le faire taire, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau et de descendre petit à petit sur son torse, tout en écartant les pans de son kimono. Shinpachi étouffa un gémissement. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait rien fait avec Sano, mais pour autant ce dernier se souvenait bien de tout ce qu'il aimait. De même qu'il trouvait le lancier extrêmement désirable, il se serait volontiers laissé aller à la danse que lui proposait son ami. Lui qui dépensait tout son argent en sake et en thé avec Sen, il n'avait guère assez de revenus pour s'offrir de doux moments avec des filles de joie. Depuis bien des semaines il n'avait rien fait, et cela s'avérait bien difficile pour l'entreprenant jeune homme qu'il était. Ce soir, Sano lui offrait ce qu'il rêvait depuis des semaines. Il n'avait rien à faire, ne pas bouger ne pas parler, juste apprécier… Mais pourtant, Shinpachi fut frappé par un relent de justice. Il n'avait pas le droit, même si c'était Sano qui était venu à lui. Le lancier devait être pris d'une faiblesse, sans doute regretterait-il demain ce qu'il avait fait, et Shinpachi s'en voudrait aussi de ne pas l'avoir arrêté.

Le capitaine de la seconde division empoigna les épaules de celui de la dixième et éloigna sa bouche de son corps, en même temps qu'il se rassit sur le futon :

« - Arrête Sano, tu ne dois pas faire cela.

- Tu n'as pas envie ? Tu ne me désires plus ? Toi qui pourtant m'avais fait une telle scène, je pensais que tu apprécierais, dit Sanosuke de façon sensuelle.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Mon corps est en feu, tu ne vois pas dans quel état tu m'as mis enfoiré. Mais il ne faut pas Sano, tu as Sôji.

- Sôji ? J'en ai ma claque. Il ne pense qu'à Saito. Arrive un moment où je ne supporte plus qu'il me substitue à lui, commença à s'énerver le rouquin.

- Ce genre de discours ne te ressemble pas Sano.

- Dis-moi franchement Shinpachi, est-ce que ça te plairait toi qu'on prononce un autre nom que le tien pendant l'acte ?

- Non bien sûr.

- Juste une fois, juste ce soir Shinpachi. Sôji dort, il n'en saura rien. Je t'en supplie.

- Là non plus, ce n'est pas ton style de jouer les suppliants Sano. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu manges bien ? Tu dors bien ? Sôji ne te mène pas la vie trop dure.

- Tais-toi Shinpachi, je savais que ça ne serait pas facile entre sa maladie et son inaccessible amour. J'avais conscience que Sôji avait déjà une personnalité assez instable, et tout ça n'arrange pas la chose. Mais pourtant, j'ai choisi de l'aider et le soutenir car j'ai de la tendresse pour lui, bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Je ne veux pas le laisser, je lui en ai fait la promesse… Mais je n'en peux plus, laisse-moi me détendre. Désolé, je me sers de toi, je suis ignoble, je te revaudrai cela un jour.

- Sano, tu n'as pas de comptes à me rendre. Nous sommes amis, non ? »

Rassuré de ces mots, Sano passa en vitesse ses bras autour du cou de Shinpachi et alla de nouveau coller ses lèvres aux siennes. L'homme aux yeux bleus ne répondit pas son baiser, au contraire il faisait tout pour se dégager de la poigne forte de son ami :

« - En tant qu'ami Sano, je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela, car tu ne le veux pas vraiment. Et aussi par égard pour Sôji qui est quand même un frère d'arme.

- Pourtant, tu as bien essayé de me retenir quand je t'ai annoncé notre liaison.

- Le temps a passé, je me suis fait à l'idée que c'était terminé entre nous. Ne me tente pas Sano, tu vas le regretter, ne commets pas cette faute. Restons ensemble pour parler, mais c'est tout.

- Shinpachi. »

La voix de Sano se faisait de plus en plus sensuelle, et alors qu'il était toujours à califourchon sur ses genoux, Shinpachi pouvait sentir son érection presser contre ses cuisses. Quoi de pire pour lui qui était déjà bien excité. Il fallait qu'il le repousse, mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Le lancier ne l'écoutait plus. Tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il soufflait dans le cou de l'homme aux yeux bleus. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, il ne devait pas céder. Fort heureusement, une voix dans l'allée ramena le rouquin à un semblant de réalité :

« Sano-san ? Sano-san, où es-tu ? »

A travers le shôji, les deux acolytes virent l'ombre du capitaine de la première division passer. La voix fatiguée d'Okita se faisait de moins en moins entendre. Sans doute devait-il se diriger vers la chambre de Sanosuke qui se situait plus loin. Ce dernier baissa la tête. Entendre Sôji l'appeler de façon, à la fois faible et désespérée, le lancier réalisa que le jeune homme avait tout à fait conscience qu'il était là, qu'il prenait soin de lui. Ce n'était pas Saito qu'il appelait mais bien lui, Sanosuke Harada. Alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il l'épaulerait, l'accompagnerait sans jamais le trahir, et que c'était lui qui lui avait proposé d'avoir une relation, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Et puis l'abandonner comme ça au milieu de la nuit, Sano aurait dû prévoir que le vide qu'il avait laissé réveillerait forcément le châtain. Que faire maintenant ? Shinpachi avait raison, il commençait déjà à regretter de s'être abandonné à ses pulsions et de s'être montré aussi faible. Son ami mit sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit. Après tout, ils n'avaient encore rien fait, ce qui donna du courage au rouquin qui se leva et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre son jeune compagnon. Ce dernier avait effectivement ouvert le shôji de sa propre chambre. Shinpachi l'attendit tout en arrangeant sa tenue. Il avait bien senti le trouble de son ami et parler avec lui, simplement parler, semblait indispensable au vu de son état. Sano avait besoin de décompresser. Il avait beau être un samourai, il n'en restait pas moins un humain qui avait ses limites et ses faiblesses. Par ailleurs, lui-même ne pourrait plus aisément trouver le sommeil étant donné l'état dans lequel venait de le mettre le lancier.

Le capitaine de la première division était entré dans la chambre vide du lancier, regardant autour de lui dans la pénombre pour y chercher son compagnon. Sano l'enlaça alors par derrière et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe :

« - Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais dormir profondément, dit Sano.

- Sano-san, où étais-tu ? J'ai froid, viens dormir avec moi. »

Okita avait dit cela en se retournant et en enlaçant la taille de Sano, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Le lancier fut touché, son petit ange en "mode besoin" avait vraiment le don de le faire se radoucir. La légère rancœur qu'il avait éprouvée quelques instants plus tôt à son égard s'envola et il referma ses bras sur le châtain :

« - Excuse-moi d'être parti comme ça, mas je parlais avec Shinpachi. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Demanda le lancier.

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je parlerais beaucoup, je me sens fatigué.

- Va dormir alors.

- Non, pas si tu n'es pas là. J'ai froid, dit Okita qui resserrait son étreinte autour de la taille de Sano. »

Okita mit sa main devant la bouche pour tousser. Sano resserra son étreinte et frotta à travers le kimono léger le corps froid de Sôji, histoire de le réchauffer. Shinpachi les attendait assis sur le porche devant sa chambre. Le lancier s'installa à coté de lui, non sans avoir tout d'abord mis un haori sur les épaules de Sôji et prendre celui-ci sur ses genoux. Le capitaine de la première division passa ses bras autour du cou de Sano et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour finalement s'endormir très vite dans cette position. Son compagnon le regarda avec tendresse tout en resserrant son étreinte pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. Shinpachi sourit à cette scène touchante. Après que Sanosuke se soit assuré que son petit ange dormait profondément, il parla un long moment avec son ami. Ces derniers mois, le capitaine de la seconde division semblait avoir grandement évolué. Peut-être ses longues discussions avec Sen y étaient pour quelque chose. Toujours est-il que le lancier ne manquait jamais de le remercier pour l'avoir résonné dans son geste absurde.

Shinpachi se grattait la joue avec un air embarrassé. Si sa raison l'avait poussé à arrêter Sano, son corps ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis. C'est avec bien de la volonté qu'il luttait contre la pression de ses hormones, d'autant plus que l'objet de son extase se trouvait juste à coté de lui. Sanosuke s'aperçut de son trouble, culpabilisant encore plus de l'avoir mis dans cet état. S'excusant encore une fois, Shinpachi lui fit une accolade sur l'épaule et lui sourit à pleines dents, lui assurant que lui aussi pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul :

« - L'affection que tu as pour Sôji est une chose précieuse, dit tendrement Shinpachi. Ne la gâche pas, ne détruit pas ce lien qu'il y a entre vous. Et si jamais tu sens que la pression monte à nouveau, viens me voir pour que nous parlions comme ce soir.

- Merci Shinpachi. Tu sais, j'ai de l'affection pour toi aussi, mais de façon différente.

- Tu n'as besoin de dire que je suis génial, je le sais, se vanta Shinpachi.

- Je me disais aussi que tu étais bien trop sérieux ce soir, tant et si bien que j'ai bien cru que tu étais malade.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir de constater que tu me prends pour un déjanté chronique, dit cette fois l'homme aux bleus avec un air blasé.

- Mais je vois que tu restes toi quand même. Ne change pas Shinpachi, tu es très bien comme cela.

- Mais je le sais. Tu sais, on ne change pas de personnalité comme de kimono, mais avec le temps, on finit par faire des concessions. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres des deux complices, puis Sanosuke prit Sôji toujours endormi dans ses bras pour le ramener sur son futon. Le lancier sentit une différence de poids. Le capitaine de la première division avait indéniablement repris des forces, et ce grâce à son soutien. Insistant sur le fait qu'il devait manger équilibré et bien suivre les consignes de Matsumoto-sensei, ses quintes de toux et hémoptysies se faisaient plus rares, et il avait pu élargir de nouveau ses missions au sein du Shinsengumi. Cette évolution favorable avait rassuré le lancier, se rendant compte au final qu'il arrivait à un résultat malgré certains jours plus sombres et difficiles. Cela dit, il savait très bien que son petit ange ne guérirait pas, et cette pensée lui serrait le cœur. L'idée que le destin finirait par lui arracher cet être qui à présent lui était si cher… Sanosuke commençait sérieusement à pester contre l'injustice et le cruel sort qu'on réservait à ce jeune garçon.

\*********/

Les querelles étant monnaie courante dans les couples, même Hijikata et Saito ne dérogèrent pas à cette loi. Enfin, c'était surtout et le plus souvent, voire même tout le temps, le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi qui perdait patience avec son étouffant compagnon. Il savait très bien que Saito se passait difficilement de lui, mais depuis toutes ces histoires, entre les tentatives de viol d'Okita et leur brève séparation, sans parler des menaces d'Itô, Saito était plus que jamais anxieux et s'accrochait désespérément à l'homme qu'il aimait. Hijikata avait espéré qu'avec le temps, son angoisse s'amenuiserait. Chaque jour un peu plus, il lui attribuait des petites demandes comme lui apporter un thé ou aller préparer le repas de manière à ce qu'il puisse souffler et par la même occasion le sevrer de lui. D'une certaine manière, il aimait Saito, même si ce n'était pas autant que lui, et ne voulait plus mettre un terme à leur relation. Mais pour autant, Hijikata ne ressentait pas ce besoin constant d'être en compagnie de la personne aimée. Un jour, mal lui en prit, il avait annoncé à son amant qu'il partait en mission à Osaka pour une durée de deux semaines. C'était lui-même qui avait demandé à Kondo qu'il lui confie cette mission, persuadé qu'après bien des semaines, cela lui permettrait non seulement de souffler un peu, et à Saito de le forcer à se passer un peu de lui. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, Saito avait fondu en larmes et l'avait supplié ou de l'emmener ou de rester. Par tous les moyens, Hijikata avait tenté de lui expliquer, mais au final, Kondo confia cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre. Mécontent de son comportement puéril, Hijikata alla jusqu'à priver Saito de lui-même, passant ses nuits à discuter en compagnie de Sannan tandis que l'homme aux yeux bleus réfléchissait seul dans son futon tout en pleurant silencieusement. Ce fut là la plus grosse crise du couple. Par la suite, Saito fit de gros efforts pour surmonter ses angoisses, et petit à petit il redevint comme avant, ses pleurs se faisant de plus en plus rare. Pour le jeune homme, penser qu'un jour il devrait se séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait à cause des manigances d'Itô l'opprimait toujours, et il déversait le plus souvent son chagrin seul, ne souhaitant plus se montrer aussi pitoyable face à Hijikata.

Le temps passa, et en août mille-huit-cent-soixante-six, Shinpachi vint annoncer le décès du Shogun Iemochi. Tout à fait conscient que la force militaire du shogun était en train de s'affaiblir, Hijikata redoublait de travail, tandis que Saito redoutait de plus en plus les jours à venir. Itô contestait toujours les décisions du Shinsengumi. Lui qui à la base était partisan de l'empereur, son départ de la milice semblait d'autant plus évident et proche. Hijikata avait parlé de son plan à Kondo quant aux manigances d'Itô, et il lui avait également demandé de jouer le jeu mais aussi de ne rien dévoiler à personne, ni même aux capitaines ou encore à Chizuru.

Les semaines passèrent encore, l'automne arriva et cela faisait déjà un an que les relations intimes au sein du Shinsengumi avaient débutées. Tandis que Saito savourait du mieux qu'il pouvait le temps qu'il passait avec l'homme qu'il aimait, persuadé que du jour au lendemain il pouvait très bien se retrouver loin de lui, le Shinsengumi fut chargé de la surveillance de panneaux près du pont Sanjou. Chacun leur tour, les différentes divisions montaient la garde devant ces fichus morceaux de bois qui était menacés par le clan Tosa ². Un soir, après le repas, alors qu'Hijikata s'était à nouveau enfermé dans son bureau histoire afin d'achever son travail pour la journée, Saito, lui, s'était isolé au bord de la rivière qui se situait près du temple Nishi-Hongaji pour y déverser une fois de plus ses larmes. Ces petits moments en solitaire lui étaient bénéfiques dans la mesure où il se sentait généralement mieux ensuite, et que ça permettait au vice-capitaine d'apprécier cette brève solitude qu'il désirait tant. Depuis que le capitaine de la troisième division s'octroyait à ce rituel, il s'était rendu compte que leur relation allait mieux, qu'il donnait moins de soucis et ne retardait plus le vice-capitaine dans son travail. Cependant, ne se confier à personne finissait par lui peser. Mais à qui dévoiler son mal-être. Le seul à connaître ses facettes cachées était Hijikata. Les autres ne voyaient en lui que cette apparence froide et inexpressive, bien que certains comme Sôji, Shinpachi ou encore Sano l'avaient déjà vu sous son autre visage. Okita, même pas la peine d'y penser, lui et Saito ne s'étaient pratiquement plus parlés depuis ces incidents, de même qu'ils ne s'étaient plus jamais retrouvés seuls ensemble. Sano aurait pu être un bon parti, mais il était souvent en compagnie du capitaine de la première division, et était bien occupé. L'évidence de son épuisement s'accentuait de jour en jour, et Saito n'avait pas envie de l'importuner encore plus. Quand à Shinpachi, va savoir ce qu'il faisait pendant ses heures de libre, mais en tout cas, il n'était jamais accessible.

Saito haussa les épaules. Il était un homme après tout et pourrait très bien surmonter tout cela seul. Regardant encore quelques minutes la clarté de la lune se refléter dans l'eau de la rivière, le capitaine de la troisième division se releva. Alors qu'il était sur le point de rentrer au quartier général, il vit une mince silhouette débouler de nulle part à quelques mètres de lui puis s'agenouiller brutalement au bord de l'eau. Dans la pénombre, Saito, ne pouvait pas distinguer de qui il s'agissait. A première vue pas très grand et avec une très longue chevelure, il semblait porter le haori bleu ciel du Shinsengumi. Que faisait une recrue dehors à cette heure-ci ? Les seuls à être encore autorisés à sortir étaient les membres de la huitième division actuellement en charge des panneaux. D'ailleurs, vu l'heure, la relève n'était-elle pas déjà passée ?

Saito empoigna son katana et avança subrepticement vers la silhouette toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même. Plus il s'approchait et plus il crut entendre des sanglots provenir de l'homme à terre, ce dernier n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence, et ce malgré le fait que Saito ne se trouvait plus qu'à trois mètres de lui environ :

« Qui va là ? Demanda Saito »

La forme humaine se redressa pour le regarder, et alors que Saito s'approchait encore, il reconnut enfin de qui il s'agissait. L'un des plus jeunes capitaines du Shinsengumi, Heisuke Tôdo, rougit d'être découvert de la sorte, et il détourna la tête pour masquer son embarras et ses larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Saito fronça les sourcils, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'Heisuke soit dans cet état ? Lui qui était la joie de vivre incarnée, la légèreté et l'innocence associées, ses principaux tracas concernaient le plus souvent soit Chizuru qu'il aimait profondément, ou bien encore ses amis Shinpachi et Sano. Pourtant, pas plus tard que cet après-midi, tout semblait aller pour le mieux :

« - C'est toi Hajime-kun ? Qu'y a t'il ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Heisuke.

- Ce n'est rien, lui assura Heisuke peu convaincant. Laisse-moi juste quelques instants seuls. Je te promets de rentrer au quartier général avant le couvre-feu. »

Saito n'était, en temps normal, pas quelqu'un de très loquace. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de ses frères d'arme. Lui qui avait dû fuir son clan et sa ville natale, le Shinsengumi l'avait accueilli en faisait fi du fait qu'il maniait son katana du bras gauche. Chacun de ses membres étaient important à ses yeux et constituaient en quelque sorte sa nouvelle famille à laquelle il était attaché malgré son tempérament distant. Aussi, il n'avait pas pour intention de laisser Heisuke ruminer tout seul. S'approchant encore plus du jeune homme, il se plaça non pas à coté de lui mais dos à lui. De cette manière, le jeune samourai pourrait sentir une présence tout en étant rassuré qu'on ne voie pas ses larmes couler. Comme les mots ne venaient pas, ce fut Saito qui prit la parole en premier :

« - Tu sais Heisuke, juste avant que tu n'arrives, je faisais exactement la même chose que toi.

- Toi Hajime-kun ? Tu pleurais ?

- Cela t'étonne tant que cela ?

- Disons que… Tu as le droit bien sûr, mais c'est difficile à imaginer.

- Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, je pleure beaucoup, avoua Saito. Ce n'est parce que nous sommes des samourai que nous ne sommes plus des humains. Mais comme toi, je préfère me réfugier ici pour y déverser ma désolation à l'abri des regards. Cette rivière écoute nos pleurs puis finit par les emporter au loin, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… Mais, arrive un moment où le bruit de l'eau ne soulage plus notre peine. »

Le calme s'installa de nouveau entre les deux hommes. Seuls se faisaient entendre les reniflements d'Heisuke et le bruit du courant. Puis le châtain appuya plus son dos contre celui de l'homme à la chevelure violette, levant les yeux au ciel, il finit par dire :

« - Ce soir, lorsque mon escadron surveillait les panneaux, nous avons été attaqués par des membres du clan Tosa. Ils étaient largement en sous-effectifs, et ils ont vite compris qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids, donc ils ont pris la fuite. J'ai laissé la charge des panneaux à mon équipe et je les ai suivis. Seulement j'ai été arrêté par quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agissait, il avait le visage masqué. Comme il me bloquait la route, j'ai voulu le combattre. Il a rivalisé un peu avec moi, puis il m'a tenu des propos étranges.

- Que t'a-il dit ?

- Plus ou moins, il m'a dit "C'est toi Heisuke Tôdo ? C'est toi qui a pris le cœur de Chizuru et qui est même allé jusqu'à la demander en mariage".

- Tu as demandé à Yukimura de t'épouser ? S'étonna Saito.

- Oui, mais elle ne m'a pas donné de réponse. Elle ne m'a pas dit non plus qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais cela fait des mois, et à chaque fois que je tente d'aborder le sujet, elle se ferme et détourne la conversation. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai décidé de ne plus l'importer avec ça, même si ça me chagrine. Je voulais simplement me lier avec la femme que j'aime et pouvoir la posséder de façon digne.

- Je comprends ton ressenti, de même que je suis étonné que tu sois prêt à t'engager pour elle, toi qui es si jeune. Je ne me suis jamais spécialement mêlé de votre relation, mais je ressens bien à quel point tu l'aimes. Cela dit Heisuke, si jamais elle venait à changer d'avis et que vous vous unissiez enfin, fais bien attention. Il serait fort ennuyeux qu'elle tombe enceinte, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Maintenant, ça peut plus arriver. »

Heisuke replia ses jambes sur lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux pour y laisser couler un nouveau flot de larmes. Saito attendit qu'il se calme un peu. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour réconforter les gens, de même qu'il n'aimait pas les forcer à parler. Alors il attendit simplement quelques minutes le temps que les sanglots du jeune garçon se tarissent. Même s'il paraissait calme, le capitaine du troisième escadron était plutôt gêné de voir Heisuke dans cet état. C'était tellement inhabituel et ça changeait de la face toujours souriante et enthousiaste qu'il arborait :

« - Je ne sais pas comment cette personne sait pour Chizuru et moi, continua Heisuke. Il m'a dit qu'il nous observait depuis un moment, et qu'il ne laisserait jamais Chizuru à un type comme moi. Il m'a demandé de me séparer d'elle, de ne plus jamais penser à la prendre pour épouse, et de m'éloigner si possible. Putain, c'est qui ce type ? De quel droit il me demande ça ? En plus sa voix me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, et ça m'énerve.

- Heisuke, es-tu obligé de faire ce qu'il te dit ?

- S'il sait pour Chizuru et moi, c'est qu'effectivement il doit nous espionner d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il m'a proféré toute sorte de menaces, comme celui de dévoiler que Chizuru est une fille. Tu imagines la catastrophe, toutes nos recrues tourneraient alors de l'œil sur elle, ou pire encore nous serions obligés de la renvoyer, et je suis même sûr qu'Hijikata-san ne se gênerait pas pour l'exécuter.

- Malgré ses airs bourrus, le vice-capitaine ne ferait jamais subir un tel sort à une personne innocente, lui assura Saito. De même qu'il pourrait très bien dissiper ce genre de malentendus. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour cela.

- Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Il a dit qu'il serait tout aussi bien capable de la capturer alors qu'elle se retrouverait par hasard seule, ou pire encore de la tuer, ne supportant pas de la voir dépravée de la sorte. Je ne suis pas qui est ce détraqué, mais j'ai peur, très peur pour la sécurité de Chizuru.

- Je comprends parfaitement Heisuke.

- Je suis coincé Hajime-kun. Je ne peux pas rester en permanence avec Chizuru. J'ai des missions, des patrouilles, et elle se poserait des questions, je ne veux pas non plus l'inquiéter. La seule chose que je puisse faire est de me soumettre et de m'éloigner d'elle, du moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment et qu'on capture les assaillants. Mais va savoir quand est-ce que je pourrai de nouveau savourer la bonheur de me tenir à ses cotés. De même, elle va trouver mon comportement étrange et voudra revenir d'elle-même vers moi. Que faire pour l'éloigner sans éveiller ses soupçons ? Et moi, je ne sais pas si je supporterais de vivre si près d'elle sans pouvoir l'aborder. Je ne peux pas non plus déserter, et je n'ai pas envie de me faire le seppuku, parce que j'ai encore tant de choses à faire. Je suis perdu, que dois-je faire Hajime-kun ? »

La voix d'Heisuke devenait de plus en plus faible, et ses larmes redoublaient aussi. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant perdu, et Saito pensa que ses meilleurs amis auraient sans doute été d'un meilleur soutien que lui. Cela dit, l'homme à la chevelure violette pouvait parfaitement comprendre son désarroi et son désespoir, car plus ou moins, il était pris dans le même étau avec les manigances d'Itô. Les deux capitaines étaient toujours dos contre dos, et Saito attrapa la main de son frère d'arme :

« Heisuke, ton maître Itô-san va très bientôt quitter le Shinsengumi. Je ne sais pas quand exactement, mais je sens que c'est pour bientôt. Je le sais parce qu'il m'a contraint de me joindre à son groupe, comme toi par des menaces envers le Shinsengumi qu'affectionne tant le vice-capitaine. J'en souffre, mais je n'ai d'autres choix que celui de me séparer d'Hijikata-san si je ne veux pas lui nuire. »

A se remémorer cela, Saito se remit lui aussi pleurer silencieusement. Il n'avait pas pour intention de révéler à Heisuke le plan d'Hijikata quand à son départ avec le groupe d'Itô, mais pour le jeune homme, cette décomposition du groupe pouvait être une solution, même si au final, les deux souffriraient quand même :

« - Itô-san a besoin d'hommes pour fortifier son groupe. Joins-toi à lui Heisuke, proposa Saito. Tu seras contraint de quitter le Shinsengumi, mais tu mettras Yukimura à l'abri du danger, et ce sera moins dur peut-être si vous êtes loin l'un de l'autre plutôt que sous le même toit. Par ailleurs, Itô restera lié au Shinsengumi, alors tu pourras avoir des nouvelles.

- Donc Hajime-kun, tu me conseilles de réellement m'éloigner de Chizuru ?

- Je ne te force pas Heisuke, ce n'est qu'une proposition. Je n'ai rien de mieux à te suggérer. Mais n'oublie pas que quoiqu'il arrive, nous et nos êtres tant aimés, nous vivons toujours sous le même ciel. Et je suis persuadé qu'un jour, nous connaîtrons la paix, et nous pourrons vivre prêts d'eux sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

- Hajime-kun, je viens d'en apprendre plus sur toi en quelques minutes qu'en trois ans. Je ne te savais pas si prévenant et si optimiste. En plus c'est la première fois que je t'entends autant parler. Merci beaucoup.

- Toi et moi sommes confrontés au même dilemme, et nous nous devrons de nous soutenir quand le moment sera venu.

- Quand ce jour arrivera, accepteras-tu que l'on parle de nouveau ensemble ? Demanda Heisuke.

- Oui, bien sûr. Il est cependant préférable ne n'en parler avec personne, enfin surtout pas à Yukimura, ni à tes amis Shinpachi et Sano qui risquent de faire plus de grabuge que d'être vraiment utiles, ni même au capitaine et au vice-capitaine qui ont bien assez de soucis. Par contre, je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Yamazaki-kun. Je lui parlerai pour savoir s'il peut enquêter là-dessus, et faire aussi le lien entre nos deux groupes, tout ça dans la discrétion bien entendu.

- Bien.

- Mais dis-moi Heisuke, qu'est-il advenu de la personne qui t'a menacé ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Elle m'a repoussé avec son katana, puis elle a disparu, comme ça, soudainement. Quelle personne étrange ! »

Saito lâcha la main d'Heisuke pour se relever, et après avoir essuyé la poussière sur son kimono, il tendit la main au jeune garçon pour l'aider à faire de même. Tout le long du chemin de retour, Heisuke gardait la tête baissée et marchait lentement. Son cas à lui semblait pire que celui de Saito, car il se devait de s'éloigner de Chizuru dès ce soir, alors que lui pouvait encore aisément profiter d'Hijikata et ce jusqu'au départ d'Itô. Par égard pour Heisuke, il souhaitait que cela se déroule le plus rapidement possible, mais par rapport à lui, cela signifiait se séparer plus précocement de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\*********/

¹ En fait je ne sais pas si Shinpachi a des frère et sœur, on trouve peu de sources sur lui, et la plupart que j'ai vu parlent plus de son père. Donc je considère qu'il est fils unique.

² Dans l'épisode huit, Sanosuke dit qu'il s'est fait attaquer par des membres du clan Tosa, c'est pour cela que j'ai repris ceci. A noter que la scène qui va suivre se passe avant la beuverie.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu. Au départ, j'avais peur que ce chapitre ne ressemblent encore à un chapitre de transition, mais au final, je suis plutôt contente de la tournure qu'il a pris. Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ? De même, comment trouvez-vous la longueur des chapitres et les délais d'attente entre deux chapitres (trop ou pas assez selon vous) ?


	20. Escapade

**Chapitre 20 :** Escapade

**Note de l'auteur :** Navrée pour l'attente, mais je me suis bien concentrée sur la fic spéciale Noël, que j'espère d'ailleurs qu'elle vous a plu. Je rappelle que les paroles en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.

Bonne Lecture

\*********/

Chikage Kazama resta au sein de sa demeure pendant plusieurs mois après le décès de sa mère, et ce malgré le fait qu'il voulait en partir au plus vite. Son père ne fut malheureusement pas de son avis. Après qu'il ait vu que son fils eut été blessé à la main, et ce très probablement par un humain, le chef de la famille Kazama décida de fortifier davantage son héritier grâce à un entraînement spécial. Bien qu'il ait cinquante ans passé, Chigiru Kazama n'avait rien perdu de sa force et de son talent en tant qu'épéiste, se montrant sans pitié avec Chikage. Le blond avait son bras gauche attaché dans le dos, l'obligeant ainsi à ne combattre uniquement qu'avec le droit. Il avait toujours été habitué à manier l'épée avec un seul bras, conformément au style de son clan, mais pour autant, ces entraînements étaient pour lui un vrai supplice. Il l'avait débuté le lendemain même des funérailles de sa mère alors que son corps ne s'était pas encore remis de son anorexie. Chigiru le forçait aux exercices physiques pour renforcer encore davantage ses muscles, le frappant quand il ralentissait la cadence et en ajoutant toujours plus. De même qu'il lui attachait son katana à sa main, tant et si bien que Chikage se retrouvait avec tout un tas d'ampoules à vif qui lui brûlaient à chaque fois que son père bandait sa main avec l'arme. Lors des jours glacés d'hivers, le jeune oni se devait de méditer dehors sous la neige afin de renforcer sa force mentale et de résister au froid mordant qui pénétrait dans son léger kimono blanc.

Mais Chikage Kazama ne se plaignait jamais devant son père, car cela aurait aggravé sa situation. Au lieu de ça, il déchargeait sa colère sur Amagiri qui le soignait de ses blessures quotidiennes. Le désinfectant et le bandant calmement tout en supportant le flot d'insultes et de paroles acerbes de son protégé auxquels il était habitué, l'oni a la force titanesque avait alors trouvé le moyen de réconforter l'héritier Kazama en le couvrant d'attention, de baisers et en lui faisant aussi souvent l'amour que lui en demandait le blond. C'était toujours Kazama qui prenait l'initiative et non l'inverse. Généralement, Chikage dormait et se sentait mieux après ce qui était devenu une sorte de rituel.

Cependant, le rouquin était perplexe quand à une chose. Alors que chacune des entailles causées par Chigiru cicatrisaient rapidement sans laisser la moindre trace sur la peau du blond, sa blessure à la main provoquée par Hijikata ne semblait pas guérir. Même après des semaines, elle était encore visible et paraissait toujours à vif. Pourtant, aucun signe d'infection ne se manifestait. Les hommes oni ne guérissaient pas instantanément comme les femmes, mais le processus de cicatrisation était bien plus rapide que celui des humains et ne laissait jamais de marque. C'était bien la première fois que Chikage ne se remettait pas d'une blessure, et d'une simple entaille en plus, ce qui intrigua fortement Amagiri qui doutait que le problème ne venait ni de la blessure, ni des pouvoirs de Chikage, mais de lui-même. Cela se confirma quand un soir, alors que le rouquin arriva à se sortir plus tôt que prévu de ses obligations, il surprit son protégé, en flagrant délit, en train de se tailler la main avec son katana. Alors que le liquide rouge et visqueux coulait déjà le long de la paume et du bras du blond, Amagiri se précipita pour lui ôter son arme et alla même jusqu'à gifler cet être auquel il tenait tant. L'impact fit basculer le plus jeune qui tomba sur le tatami puis se releva en mettant sa main sur sa joue rougie. Même en modérant sa force, cette puissance démesurée que possédait le rouquin faisait mal. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement qu'Amagiri lève la main sur lui, en fait ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis leur altercation à Kyoto avant qu'ils ne partent pour cette ferme appartenant au clan Satsuma. Amagiri était un homme calme et réfléchi. En venir aux mains signifiait que sa limite, ô combien grande, avait été dépassée. Cela se certifia davantage quand, suite à cette gifle, le rouquin attrapa le blond par le col et le regarda durement. Kazama avait certes repris des forces et endurcit son corps au cours de ces derniers mois, mais il était encore loin d'en arriver au niveau de son bienfaiteur question puissance :

« - Kazama, imbécile, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi t'infliger cette souffrance ? Pourquoi vouloir garder une trace de cette blessure ?

- C'est… c'est une façon de me motiver, se justifia Kazama. La voir me rappelle combien j'ai été pitoyable face à un humain et m'aide davantage à supporter l'entraînement de père.

- Tu mens, je le sais ? Pourquoi ? »

Il mentait bien sûr, et cela se confirma quand Chikage baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait décidément rien à cacher à son bienfaiteur qui lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Agrippant le haori du rouquin, l'imbibant ainsi de son sang, Amagiri constata que son protégé tremblait. Il en profita alors pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras, et Chikage se réfugia une fois de plus dans la chaleur de son corps. Les deux jeunes gens avaient certes des étreintes très régulièrement, mais la tendresse n'était pas vraiment de mise, pas plus que la communication. Les seules paroles qu'ils prononçaient dans ces moments-là étaient leur nom respectif. Mais jamais de mots doux, ce genre de laisser-aller ne s'était plus produit depuis les funérailles de Marie Kazama où Chikage s'était jeté sur Amagiri, le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Durant des mois, le blond avait repris son habituelle arrogance, de même qu'il n'avait plus fait allusion au Shinsengumi et à son vice-capitaine qui pourtant l'obsédait tant. Amagiri n'avait alors pas insisté, pensant réellement que cette séparation lui faisait oublier l'objet de convoitise tant désiré. Même, il en était heureux, persuadé qu'il était en train de s'approprier Chikage tout entier à lui seul. Ce soir-là, il comprit que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Son protégé n'avait pas oublié Toshizô Hijikata, mais il avait gardé cela pour lui des mois durant. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas le blesser ? Pour ne pas paraître pitoyable d'être obnubilé de la sorte par un simple humain ? Peu importe la raison, ce fait s'avéra vrai quand Chikage, toujours accroché à son bienfaiteur et la tête dans sa poitrine lui déclara :

« - Je veux le revoir.

- Comment ? S'interloqua Amagiri qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Je veux le revoir. Ramène-moi à Kyoto.

- Kazama, il n'est pas bon que tu persistes à éprouver de tels sentiments pour cet humain. Tu vas finir par t'attirer le déshonneur des oni, et tu perdras ton rang et le soutien de ton clan.

- Je t'en supplie, je veux seulement le revoir, l'affronter encore. Je t'en supplie.

- C'est pour cela que tu te taillais régulièrement la main ? Ce n'était pas pour te motiver, mais pour garder comme un souvenir de lui, une trace pour te prouver qu'il a réellement existé dans ta vie. Cette cicatrice qui devait disparaître très vite, tu te refusais de ne plus la voir, car tu perdrais ton seul lien avec lui, déduit le plus âgé.

- Toi qui me comprends si bien, Puisses-tu concevoir cette souffrance qui est la mienne ? Toi qui dit ne vouloir que mon bien, alors agis en conséquence et laisse-moi le revoir.

- Et si je te disais que cette rencontre ne t'apportera rien de bon. Tu seras de nouveau rejeté, ton père t'en voudra d'être parti de la sorte sans son autorisation.

- Toi tu peux trouver les mots. Fais-moi le brouillon d'une lettre que je lui laisserai. Nous donnerons l'excuse que je suis reparti chercher la fille Yukimura, puis fuyons un soir, voyageons de nuit pour ne pas nous faire remarquer, suggéra Kazama.

- Tu es vraiment têtu, soupira Amagiri.

- Si nous restons davantage ici, je sens que cela nous sera néfaste. Malgré ce que tu veux bien me cacher, je sais que ta famille te fait pression quand à ton mariage. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te maries. Je veux que tu restes avec moi Amagiri, j'ai besoin de toi. N'as-tu pas dit que tu m'aimais ? »

Amagiri prit une des mains de Chikage dans la sienne, et mit son autre main sur sa chevelure blonde. Il n'avait pas tord, chaque jour il se démenait pour repousser son mariage arrangé, mais l'impatience de sa famille se faisait ressentir de jour et en jour. Le rouquin devait reconnaître lui aussi que s'il restait davantage au sein de cette demeure, il ne pourrait plus être aussi proche de l'héritier des Kazama tel qu'il était actuellement. Et puis, malgré toute la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve, sa force mentale était mis à rude épreuve alors qu'il entendait Chikage le supplier de partir. Arriva ce qui devait arriver, il céda au caprice de son protégé, lui promettant de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible.

Amagiri fit le nécessaire, préparant quelques affaires à la hâte, écrivant la lettre pour Chigiru Kazama que Chikage devait recopier, et n'oubliant pas non plus de prévenir Shiranui, et ce malgré la réticence du blond à remmener le tireur avec eux. Le plus âgé expliqua alors qu'il serait peu convenable de ne pas informer leur ancien compagnon de route de leur départ, ce dernier les ayant malgré tout bien aidé malgré son caractère particulier et son tempérament moqueur, de même qu'il avait été d'un soutien considérable pour repousser au plus la date du mariage d'Amagiri avec sa jeune sœur Umeko.

Cela dit, l'homme à la longue chevelure bleue semblait quelque peu réticent quand à ce départ précipité, et pour une raison que n'avait pas du tout prévu l'oni à la force titanesque :

« - Te rends-tu compte, dit Shiranui, si nous partons maintenant, Umeko sera humiliée. Son futur époux s'en va comme ça du jour au lendemain. Quel sera alors son destin ? Celui d'être mariée au premier venu. Elle a dix-sept ans maintenant, ma famille s'impatiente de la marier. Et je m'inquiète de savoir qui sera son partenaire. Si c'est toi ça m'est encore égal.

- Je te le répète, je ne veux pas l'épouser. Ma préoccupation principale concerne Kazama. Quant à toi, si tu es si inquiet pour ta sœur, tu n'as qu'à t'en occuper.

- Tu es dur, je suis censé faire quoi, moi ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le sens des responsabilités.

- Et bien à ton âge, il serait peut-être temps de t'y mettre. Tu veux savoir mon avis sur la chose ? De quelque manière que ce soit, ta sœur ne sera jamais heureuse en restant ici. A force de la côtoyer pendant des mois puisque nous étions obligés d'avoir des entrevues en tant que fiancés, j'ai appris à la connaître. Selon moi, si tu veux vraiment lui venir en aide, fais-la partir d'ici, lui suggéra Amagiri.

- Et pour l'emmener où ? Tu crois que c'est si simple. Elle n'a nulle part où aller. Elle est une femme aussi, même oni, elle ne peut se débrouiller seule, puis elle sera traquée par ma famille qu voudront la récupérer.

- C'est toi son grand frère, non ? Si tu souhaites réellement lui venir en aide, la protéger, tu dois le faire de tout ton cœur, de tout ton être. C'est cela aimer, et ça concerne autant les relations familiales que les sentiments entre les gens. Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire, et joins-toi à nous si tu le souhaites. Kazama et moi partons cette nuit pour Kyoto. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shiranui ressentit l'angoisse que lui imposait ce dilemme. Lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était jouir d'une vie peinarde et sans tracas. Si sa conscience était vraiment dans cet état d'esprit, alors pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il avait juste à partir avec eux et s'amuser à combattre des guerriers tels que Sanosuke Harada. Mais pourtant, une autre voix lui murmurait de ne pas laisser sa jeune sœur à son triste destin. Lui qui au fond ne s'était jamais vraiment occupée d'elle, pourquoi s'en soucier tant aujourd'hui ? Elle était sa sœur, son sang, et une immuable envie de la protéger le submergeait, elle qui était prisonnière de son statut de "femme oni de sang pure". Elle ne serait jamais heureuse et ça il le savait. Mais lui, avait-il le pouvoir de changer cela ? Avait-il assez de cœur et de force pour l'en sortir ? Lui ferait-elle confiance ? Elle qui est si faible, saurait-il la rassurer ? Le tireur ne s'était jamais torturé les méninges de la sorte, et cela lui donnait une affreuse migraine :

« Fais chier, que dois-je faire ? »

Le soir venu, Amagiri pensa alors qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé de réponses à ses questions puisque Shiranui ne se présenta pas. Aussi, seuls lui et Kazama partirent en direction de Kyoto, laissant la demeure de leur clan derrière eux, sans même un regard pour cette prison qu'ils étaient ravis de quitter.

\**********/

Au quartier général du Shinsengumi, alors que la nuit était tombée, Sanosuke Harada, qui était appuyé contre le shôji ouvert de la chambre d'Okita, regardait les étoiles scintiller dans le ciel, l'air pensif. Une coupe de sake à la main, le capitaine de la dixième division redescendit ses yeux et son esprit sur terre pour regarder son petit ange dormir profondément sur le futon. Sano sourit de voir son esprit apaisé de la sorte. Depuis quelques temps, les nuits d'Okita étaient bercées par de doux rêves sans Saito. Le rouquin avait même été plus qu'heureux d'avoir entendu il y a peu son jeune amant prononcer son propre nom durant son sommeil, de même que les appels à Saito se faisaient plus rares voire même quasi-inexistants durant leur ébats. Okita ne le réclamait plus, ne se plaignait plus de ne pas l'avoir pour lui. Au final, Sano semblait avoir réussi dans sa quête de le lui faire oublier, et c'est non sans fierté qu'il se faisait ce constat.

S'avançant un peu plus en dehors et allant s'asseoir sur le porche, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller Okita, les yeux toujours au ciel, ce qui inquiétait à présent Sanosuke n'avait rien à voir avec Sôji mais avec Chizuru. Etait-ce elle qu'il avait vu ce soir alors que lui et sa division étaient en charge des panneaux ? Etait-ce elle qui était venu en aide au clan Tôsa ? Non, Sano n'y croyait pas, il faisait confiance à leur petite protégée, cette dernière étant aussi dévouée au Shinsengumi que les autres recrues voire même plus. N'avait-elle pas une raison de ne pas trahir la milice, cette raison étant qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour en ces lieux et en la personne d'Heisuke. D'ailleurs en parlant du capitaine de la huitième division, Sanosuke avait trouvé son comportement particulièrement étrange ces deux derniers jours. Il était plus distant, semblait distrait et tout à la fois déprimé. Son premier réflexe quand il était dans cet état d'esprit était généralement de venir en parler ou à lui, ou à Shinpachi, voire les deux ensemble. Mais cette fois il n'avait rien dit, de même qu'il ne semblait pas avoir fait une quelconque démarche. Shinpachi qui se plaisait à espionner ce petit homme, en parfait fouineur pour voir l'évolution de sa relation avec Chizuru, affirmait que cela faisait deux nuits que les deux jeunes tourtereaux ne dormaient plus ensemble. Une petite dispute peut-être ?

Sanosuke finit sa dernière coupe de sake et soupira. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de tracas comme ça, entre la maladie d'Okita qui évoluait toujours malgré ce qu'il voulait bien cacher, sans parler de la situation politique et militaire et d'Itô toujours plus désagréable, il fallait encore que s'ajoute une déprime d'Heisuke et un sosie de Chizuru pour lui semer encore plus la confusion dans son esprit. Heureusement encore que Shinpachi ne venait pas mettre son grain de sel. Le capitaine de la seconde division étant plus d'un grand soutien plutôt qu'une charge. Ayant fait une croix définitive sur le rouquin, à contrecœur certes, ce gorille amical avait grandement évolué ces derniers mois, depuis qu'il discutait régulièrement avec la jeune Sen. Plus mûr mais tout en restant lui-même malgré tout, Sanosuke appréciait vraiment sa spontanéité qui redonnait toujours une bonne bouffée d'air frais au quartier général et à lui-même. Que faire pour lui rendre la pareille, pour le remercier de ce qu'il faisait ? L'inviter à boire un verre semblait bien trop classique, mais une soirée dans un des quartiers aisés de Kyoto et avec tout le monde, une belle courtisane, bon repas et bon sake, ça ça lui plairait très certainement. Sanosuke compta dans sa tête. Avec ses économies et l'argent qu'il gagnerait pour avoir gardé les panneaux ce soir, il aurait assez. Content de son idée, le lancier se promit d'en parler à son ami et aux supérieurs dès le lendemain à la première heure… Enfin s'il arrivait à se lever, chose moins sûre étant donné l'heure tardive et le fait qu'Okita le réveillait une à plusieurs fois par nuit à cause de ses quintes de toux.

Regardant encore un peu les étoiles avant de décider d'aller se coucher, le capitaine de la dixième division sentit des mains froides passer dans son cou, le faisant sursauter. Puis les mains descendirent sur son torse tout en même temps qu'un souffle chaud se faisait sentir sur sa nuque, faisant frissonner le lancier. Une tête lourde de sommeil se posa sur l'épaule de Sanosuke, et les bras maigres mais fermes se refermèrent sur lui. Le rouquin sourit en même temps qu'il posa une de ses mains sur celles jointes sur sa poitrine, et il tourna la tête sur le coté pour poser un chaste baiser sur la joue de son assaillant, tout en retenant sa tête de son autre main :

« - Que fais-tu debout ? Demanda le lancier. Tu devrais dormir profondément.

- Sano-san, j'ai froid, viens dormir avec moi, dit Okita d'une voix ensommeillée.

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

Pour autant, Okita ne le lâchait pas, resserrant au contraire l'étreinte sur son compagnon et commençant à se rendormir ainsi. Sano ne tarda pas à se retourner pour le serrer un peu contre lui, frottant son kimono pour réchauffer son corps, puis le portant plus que le soutenant afin de le ramener jusqu'au futon. Le lancier le couvrit délicatement et posa un baiser sur son front. Mais Okita leva ses bras, les passa autour de son cou et attira son amant contre lui pour embrasser ses lèvres. Sanosuke répondit au baiser, s'allongeant presque sur le corps de plus en plus maigre de son jeune protégé et entremêlant ses doigts dans les mèches châtains de Sôji. L'embrassade durant quelques minutes, rythmée par les soupirs d'Okita qui en redemandait. Quand Sano se redressait pour regarder dans les yeux émeraude de son petit ange, ce dernier s'empressait de relever la tête pour réclamer encore ses lèvres. Même après des mois de relations, le plaisir que ressentait le prodige du kendo à chaque baiser et toucher de Sano était toujours aussi intense, mais ces instants s'avéraient de plus en plus rares étant donné la fatigue du capitaine de la première division qui s'accentuait de jour en jour.

Au bout d'un moment, le lancier caressa la joue de son compagnon avec son index et lui dit tout bas :

« Dors maintenant. »

Okita ne se fit pas prier, il ferma les yeux et la minute suivante, son esprit était déjà parti dans le monde des rêves. Cela n'empêcha une de ses mains de continuer à agripper fermement les vêtements du lancier. Sano défit une à une les articulations des doigts du jeune samourai et replaça délicatement sa main sous la couverture avant de se lever pour fermer le shôji, se changer et finalement le rejoindre dans le futon. Passant un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et embrassant une dernière fois la tempe de son amant, Sanosuke commença à se demander si Sôji avait vraiment fini par oublier Saito, de même qu'il s'interrogeait si à présent, à force d'attention et de plaisir, il ne l'avait pas fait tomber amoureux de lui. Le lancier n'avait pas la vanité d'affirmer une telle chose, mais disons que certains comportements ne trompaient pas, comme le fait qu'Okita réclamait souvent sa présence, de même qu'il prenait de plus en plus d'initiative sur les baisers comme celui de ce soir. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Mais bon, c'était lui-même qui lui avait proposé de l'aimer à lui à la place de Saito, alors il ne devait pas s'en plaindre maintenant. Pensant encore à la surprise qu'il réservait à Shinpachi et aux autres, le lancier s'endormit serein, au rythme de la respiration régulière quoique quelque peu sifflante de Sôji.

\**********/

Chizuru passait le balai dans la cour du quartier général d'un air las. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de cette nuit, ni la nuit d'avant d'ailleurs, attendant toujours avec impatience qu'Heisuke vienne la rejoindre. Ce dernier l'avait pourtant pris à part pour lui expliquer que des recrues soupçonnaient leur liaison et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'éloignent quelques temps afin que des rumeurs ne se propagent pas et que l'on découvre sa vraie nature. Chizuru avait obtempéré sans broncher, comprenant parfaitement la situation, mais pour autant, elle se sentait seule, et son cœur était lourd.

Alors qu'elle levait la tête, elle vit son bien-aimé au loin qui portait le haori bleu ciel du Shinsengumi, prêt à partir pour la première patrouille de la journée avec sa division. La jeune fille tenta encore un signe, une sorte d'approche en lui faisant un geste de la main et en lui souriant. Elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait remarquée étant donné qu'il regardait dans sa direction. Mais pour autant, il se retourna sans même lui répondre, ce qui peina encore plus la jeune oni. Pourquoi tant d'indifférence ? S'éloigner ne signifiait pas couper complètement les ponts ? Ne pouvait-il pas être au moins amical avec elle, comme au début. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille, larme qu'un doigt essuya avant même qu'elle n'atteigne le bout de sa course. Chizuru releva la tête, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de Nagakura ou bien encore Harada très prévenants avec elle, se comportant toujours comme des grands frères protecteurs, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata que celui qui se tenait à ses cotés n'était autre que le démoniaque vice-capitaine qui la fixait de ses yeux améthystes. Chizuru fit un pas en arrière et se hâta d'essuyer ses yeux, ne voulant pas paraître faible face à cet homme sévère. Pour autant, le brun ne fit aucune remarque, au contraire il lui demanda :

« - Que t'arrive-il ?

- Hein !

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? T'es-tu fait mal ? Ou bien alors quelqu'un t'a-il fait du mal ? »

Chizuru ne se remettait pas d'une telle surprise. Depuis quand est-ce le démon du Shinsengumi se souciait de son sort et de ses émotions ? Lui qui ne supportait pas les gens sans convictions, faibles et qui pleuraient pour un rien, elle était plus qu'étonnée qu'il se tienne là à s'enquérir de ses états d'âme. Ses yeux marron fixèrent ceux violets et très beaux du vice-capitaine, ces yeux qui l'avaient captivée la nuit où elle les avait rencontrés. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Elle avait conscience qu'Hijikata devait commencer à s'impatienter, attendant sa réponse et peu mal à l'aise qu'elle le fixe de la sorte, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se détacher de lui :

« Vice-capitaine. »

L'arrivée de Saito sur les lieux coupa court à l'ambiance qui était en train de se former, au grand plaisir d'Hijikata et à la déception de Chizuru qui aimait se noyer dans cet océan violacé. Le brun tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Tout le monde chez les hauts gradés et Chizuru étaient informés du genre de relation qu'entretenaient ces deux hommes, mais pour autant, ils étaient discrets, et se comportaient comme cela se devait en public. A bien y réfléchir, est-ce que ça ne serait pas le fait de côtoyer le calme Saito qui avait fait s'adoucir Hijikata ? C'était en parti vrai, mais c'était surtout parce que le vice-capitaine avait pris l'habitude de calmer les pleurs du capitaine de la troisième division :

« - Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger vice-capitaine, dit Saito, mais Sano aimerait vous faire part d'une initiative. Il vous attend dans son bureau.

- Très bien, j'arrive de suite.

- Il a également dit que ça ne pressait pas, que vous pouviez finir ce que vous étiez en train de faire.

- Je ne faisais rien de particulier. Puisque Chizuru est muette, je ne peux régler son problème.

- Heu… Commença alors la jeune fille. Ce n'est rien Hijikata-san. C'est juste que mon père me manque, et quand je pense à lui, je me sens triste. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi.

- Bien. »

Et Hijikata partit vers son bureau sans chercher à en savoir davantage, se contentant de l'explication de Chizuru. Cette dernière se remit à balayer la cours, très déçue d'avoir été ainsi interrompue dans un de ses rares tête-à-tête avec le vice-capitaine… Chizuru revint soudainement à la réalité puis se donna une gifle mentale. Mais à quoi était-elle en tain de penser ? C'était Heisuke qu'elle aimait, Heisuke et son sourire, sa spontanéité et sa gentillesse, et non pas ce vice-capitaine grincheux, sévère et parfois même effrayant. Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées qui s'étaient envenimées dans son esprit, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de regarder le dos d'Hijikata qui s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle, suivi de Saito qui le collait. Le geste de leurs mains qui se rapprochent puis qui se tiennent n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui sentit comme une pointe de jalousie. Se retournant à nouveau vers l'entrée du quartier général, Heisuke, lui, n'y était déjà plus.

\************/

Dans une des salons de Kyoto, Shinpachi et Sen parlaient de tout et de rien, ou plutôt était-ce Shinpachi qui n'en finissait pas de son flot de paroles et de ses bêtises qui faisaient bien rire la jeune fille. Il fallait dire qu'en cet après-midi, non seulement il n'était pas de garde, mais en plus son ami Sanosuke lui avait annoncé qu'il les invitait tous ce soir. Fort étonné qu'Hijikata accepte un tel dérapage au strict règlement, son étonnement avait vite fait place à la joie. Quoi de mieux pour égayer le capitaine de la seconde division ! De son coté, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître, cette annonce ne plut pas vraiment à Sen :

« - Vous allez aussi emmener Chizuru dans cet endroit ? Les femmes n'y sont pas autorisées, non ?

- Mais Chizuru se fait passer pour un garçon, alors ils n'y verront que du feu, affirma Shinpachi.

- Et est-ce qu'il y aura des femmes ? Demanda cette fois Sen avec un air effrayant.

- Euh, et bien je ne suis pas sûr, mais je pense que oui. Au moins une du moins. »

Shinpachi avait répondu en hésitant suite au ton quelque peu effrayant dont venait d'user le mignonne Sen. Faisant un geste de recul face au regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude. Il était vrai que Sen était très amie avec Chizuru et demandait très régulièrement de ses nouvelles, mais il n'y avait quand même pas de quoi s'inquiéter par rapport à cette soirée qui n'entraverait certainement pas la pureté de la jeune fille… A moins qu'Heisuke prenne enfin les devants, chose possible s'il s'avère un peu trop saoul.

Shinpachi mit fin à son air effrayé. Son menton retenu par deux doigts et souriant bêtement à l'idée qu'il pourrait très bien espionner les deux tourtereaux. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il se restreigne afin de tenir le coup. Pourrait-il seulement faire cela ?

Pour dire qu'aucun des deux ne faisaient plus attention à l'autre. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient toujours côte à côte, ils étaient complètement perdus dans leurs pensées :

« - _Héhé, vas-tu assurer mon petit Heisuke ? _Pensa Shinpachi._ Tu as intérêt à être doux avec la pure Chizuru, et à faire gaffe aussi de ne pas la foutre enceinte. Peut-être devrais-je te donner quelques conseils ?_

- _Harada, tu vas te retrouver entouré de belles filles ce soir et je ne serai pas là pour te tenir éloigné d'elles. Comment être sûre que tu ne tromperas pas la confiance que je t'accorde. Il faudrait que j'envoie quelqu'un espionner là-bas._ »

Chacun réalisant qu'ils avaient des choses à faire mais donnant un prétexte bidon à l'autre, ils se séparèrent sur ces faits. C'est qu'au final, il y avait quand même des petites cachotteries dans ce beau duo.

\********/

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu, j'en profite pour souhaiter une très bonne année à mes lecteurs. Comment trouvez-vous que démarre cette nouvelle année avec ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi vos impressions.


	21. Soirée de beuverie

**Chapitre 21 :** Soirée de Beuverie

**Note de l'auteur :** Je voulais informer sakura que je remercie toujours de ses commentaires réguliers que ma fic a été en réécriture parce que j'ai changé mon style. Pas besoin de la relire, j'au juste viré le mode théâtral au profit d'un monde normal.

Voici le chapitre vingt et un que je ne trouve as spécialement terrible mais qui j'espère vous remettra bien dans le bain pour cette fic. Je suis particulièrement inspirée en ce qui la concerne, alors j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire.

Navrée encore pour cette attente et bonne lecture

\******/

Dans les rues de la capitale, un groupe de sept personnes marchaient côte à côte. Si la plupart étaient relativement calmes, il y en avait deux qui sortaient du lot, ou du moins un en particulier qui semblait complètement excité. Son bras passé autour des épaules de son ami qui était légèrement plus grand que lui, il ne cessait de lui dire à quel point il était génial de tous les inviter, bien qu'au fond il soit quand même étonné que leur supérieur Hijikata soit d'accord pour découcher. Ce dernier, à la grande stupéfaction du lancier qui était venu lui faire la proposition de cette sortie, avait accepté sans la moindre once d'hésitation. La vérité était que le vice-capitaine Hijikata cherchait par tous les moyens à détendre Saito qui redoutait la venue du moment fatidique que lui avait annoncé Itô un an plus tôt. Comme ce dernier lui avait donné un sursis d'environ une année, ce délai écoulé, il craignait chaque jour de devoir quitter la milice et l'homme qu'il aimait, tant et si bien que toutes les nuits, il s'accrochait inlassablement à Hijikata, lui murmurant toujours des "Je t'aime". Le brun répondait à ses étreintes, tout à fait compréhensif de son désarroi, d'autant plus qu'il appréciait vraiment tous les efforts dont avait faits preuve Saito au cours de cette année pour surmonter ses peurs, bien qu'il en restait encore quelques séquelles. D'un attachement compulsif et étouffant à des émois débordants, sans parler de ses frayeurs incontrôlées, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus respectait à présent ses désirs d'indépendance, se montrait plus efficace que jamais en tant que capitaine de division, sans parler de son talent culinaire, sa discrétion quand à leur relation et les mots doux qui faisaient toujours fondre le démon que pouvait être Hijikata. Saito ne pleurait plus comme avant, bien que le brun se doutait qu'il devait se cacher.

La preuve même, il y a peu, Itô était venu le voir dans son bureau pour l'informer de la situation militaire du pays. L'entrevue avait duré quelques minutes, et quand l'homme fourbe était sorti de la pièce en laissant le shôji ouvert, chose que détestait Hijikata persuadé qu'il l'avait fait exprès, le vice-capitaine avait vu comme un semblant de tissu blanc s'échapper de derrière l'arbre qui se trouvait devant son bureau. En s'approchant, il constata qu'il s'agissait là de Saito qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même contre le tronc, sa tête dans ses genoux, son mince corps secoué par des sanglots. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas avoir remarqué sa présence tant son bouleversement était palpable. Alors quand Hijikata lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule, l'homme à la chevelure violette avait levé précipitamment son visage baigné de larmes mais s'était rapidement détendu quand il vit qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier mit une main sur sa joue puis embrassé son front avec tendresse avant de demander :

« - Que t'arrive-il ?

- I…Itô-san… Bégaya Saito secoué de sanglots. Ca y est ? Toshi…

- Chut Saito, tenta de le rassurer Hijikata en lui caressant la joue et par ce biais lui essuyant ses larmes. Non ce n'est pas ça. Itô-san est seulement venu me faire un rapport sur la situation militaire. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Hijikata avait alors deviné que Saito qui avait vu Itô entrer dans son bureau s'était imaginé le pire, le clouant sur place, alors qu'il tentait d'étouffer son désarroi en se bâillonnant la bouche. A présent rassuré, ses pleurs étaient seulement silencieux et eurent vite faits de se tarir, l'étreinte d'Hijikata aidant. Par la suite de la journée, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, mais c'était là une proposition du vice-capitaine et non un caprice de Saito.

C'était donc bien pour cette raison qu'Hijikata cherchait à détendre son jeune compagnon. Bien que ce dernier n'est pas de nouveau sombré dans l'angoisse, même le démon qu'il était peinait à le voir lutter de la sorte pour son bien-être à lui. Car il le savait bien, si ça n'en tenait qu'à lui, Saito passerait son temps en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait toujours aussi passionnément, et ce malgré les mois écoulés depuis le début de leur relation.

Hijikata regarda autour de lui. Chacun était bien trop occupé pour faire attention à leur petite personne. Sanosuke lui-même ne se gênait pas pour passer son bras autour de la taille de Sôji. Le brun se rapprocha discrètement de Saito, et se collant presque à lui, il lui prit sa main fraîche et fine. Même si l'homme aux yeux bleus gardait son apparence froide, ses doigts saisirent avec vivacité ceux que lui tendait son bien-aimé, et Hijikata sourit non sans regarder encore autour de lui que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Le seul susceptible de les remarquer était Heisuke qui était juste à coté de lui. Le jeune samourai aux yeux bleus arborait un air jovial, mais ce sourire n'était que façade, car à l'heure actuelle, il était plus abattu que jamais. Le brun avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela étrange qu'il ne soit pas placé juste à coté de Chizuru dans le petit groupe qu'ils formaient ¹. Se serait-il passé quelque chose en eux ? L'expression de Chizuru ressemblant de près comme de loin à la même qu'arborait Heisuke.

Les exclamations du capitaine de la seconde division coupèrent court aux interrogations d'Hijikata. D'ailleurs, se rendant compte qu'ils déambulaient à présent dans un quartier particulièrement fréquenté, il lâcha la main de son compagnon, de même que Sanosuke avait eu le décence d'enlever son bras d'autour de la taille d'Okita :

« - Ah Sano, tu es vraiment génial, s'extasiait Shinpachi qui avait un bras autour des épaules du lancier, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu nous inviterais tous à manger.

- Shinpachi-san, tu devrais plutôt le remercier pour avoir gardé les panneaux, dit Okita.

- Bien sûr. Ah nous y voilà. L'addition est pour Sano ce soir, mangez et buvez autant que vous le pouvez jusqu'au petit matin, dit Shinpachi qui indiquait l'établissement luxueux.

- Enfoiré, maugréa Sanosuke, justement quand c'est moi qui paie.

- Sano-san, merci bien, dit Heisuke plein d'entrain, je vais boire jusqu'à ce que je ne tienne plus debout.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tout le monde pouvait boire ici, annonça alors Okita qui se rappelait que Matsumoto-sensei lui avait fortement déconseillé l'alcool.

- Ne te plains pas, tu peux également profiter de la bonne nourriture, le reprit alors Hijikata.

- C'est vrai, dit Shinpachi qui à son tour s'engouffra dans le bâtiment.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi poli et formel ici, dit Saito à Chizuru, les seuls à être encore dehors.

- Ah oui… »

Le groupe s'installa dans une salle ornée de magnifiques décorations. Chizuru en était tellement ébahie qu'elle ne cessait de regarder dans tous les sens pour en apprécier leur charme et les incruster bien au fond de sa mémoire. De tous, ce devait bien être la seule à être autant charmée par les couleurs, de même que c'était la seule qui avait opté pour une position agenouillée alors que les autres étaient détendus au possible, assis en tailleur et même Saito qui en temps normal était toujours à genoux. Cela plut à Hijikata qui lui sourit, ce qui fit rougir le gaucher. Encore une fois, la jeune fille sentit comme une pointe de jalousie à voir les regards doux que lançaient Hijikata à Saito, mais elle ne devait pas trop s'attarder à contemplation du brun, car Heisuke était assis juste en face d'elle. Même s'il s'était montré froid et distant ces deux derniers jours, elle avait toujours des sentiments pour lui et ne voulait pas le blesser. Sen lui avait un jour dit qu'elle aimait deux hommes en même temps, et elle s'était demandée comment cela pouvait être possible, elle comprenait à présent.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une élégante geisha s'inclina devant l'assemblée, avant se de présenter. Cette fois, plus que les couleurs chatoyantes qui l'entouraient, Chizuru était ébahie par le charme que dégageait la dénommée Kimigiku. Se trouvant vraiment fade à coté d'elle, elle en venait à se demander si son apparence peu féminine pouvait être la cause de l'éloignement d'Heisuke et de l'indifférence d'Hijikata. Même si le capitaine de la huitième division lui avait mainte fois affirmé le contraire, la trouvant mignonne telle qu'elle était, les rougeurs présentes sur les joues du trio comique à la vue de la belle geisha, et même sur celles d'Heisuke, eut vite fait de la persuader de sa théorie. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

Kimigiku, quand à elle, après avoir fait le tour de l'assemblée, regarda de plus près le fameux Sanosuke Harada que sa maîtresse lui avait demandée de surveiller. Encore là un caprice de jeune fille gâtée qu'était sa jeune princesse, cette dernière ayant peur que l'élu de son cœur, ou plutôt un des élus de son cœur ne courtise ou ne se fasse courtisé par des femmes en cette soirée. Chose peu probable en soi, car il était prévu que pour la soirée organisée entre ces différents membres du Shinsengumi, seule une geisha se devrait de les divertir, et non pas les charmer. Elle-même n'ayant pas d'expérience avec les hommes, elle avait soutiré quelques informations par-ci par-là, avant d'endormir celle qui aurait normalement du les amuser afin de prendre sa place. Mais pour tout dire, elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise au milieu de ces hommes, qui plus est particulièrement beaux, Sanosuke Harada ne faisant pas exception.

Kimigiku sentit un regard lourd se poser sur elle. Tournant la tête vers le côté opposé à Sanosuke, elle vit un samourai aux cheveux châtains plutôt courts et aux yeux verts qui la regardait d'un mauvais œil. Aurait-il découvert qu'elle était une espionne ? En tant que shinobi, elle se devait d'assurer sa mission jusqu'au bout, aussi se leva-elle et alla s'installer à coté du chef de l'assemblée, à savoir Hijikata. Le samourai aux verts cessa ses regards mauvais à son égard. A présent concentré sur le plat qu'on venait de leur servir, il commença à manger tranquillement non sans avoir souhaité un bon appétit au reste de l'assemblée. La shinobi comprenait de moins en moins, mais peu importait. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu, tout en espérant qu'on ne lui demande pas de jouer du shamisen ou encore de danser, deux choses auxquelles elle ne connaissait absolument rien.

Quand on eut servi les plats et l'alcool à l'ensemble des personnes, Hijikata refusa d'abord le sake proposé par la Geisha :

« - Désirez-vous que je vous serve une petit coupe, Hijikata-han ? Demanda Kimigiku.

- Euh, non merci, je ne bois pas d'alcool…

- Oh ne chipotez pas Hijikata-san, le coupa Shinpachi qui lui n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à boire. Ce soir, c'est Sano qui invite, il serait fort dommage que vous vous priviez de cette merveille. Un vrai délice, vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez.

- Je remercie bien évidemment Harada, mais disons que…

- Hijikata-san, le coupa à son tour Okita, vous avez tout simplement peur de montrer à tout le monde et plus particulièrement à Chizuru que vous ne tenez pas l'alcool. »

L'air sournois que venait d'employer le capitaine de la première division lui valut un regard lourd de reproches d'Hijikata et des yeux remplis d'éclairs de Saito qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui. C'était déjà bien assez difficile pour le capitaine de la troisième division de voir une femme si proche de son vice-capitaine ! Il se faisait violence pour ne pas se jeter sur la geisha afin de ne pas encore décevoir l'homme qu'il aimait, mais si en plus Sôji y mettait son grain de sel à le mettre mal à l'aise et gâcher ainsi cette soirée.

Au final, Hijikata capitula et tendit sa coupe à la jeune femme. Il devait reconnaître que le sake avait effectivement très bon goût, mais arriva ce qu'il devait arriver, au bout d'à peine quelques coupes, sa tête commençait déjà à tourner, de même qu'il n'avait déjà plus les idées très claires. Pour autant, il continuait de tendre sa coupe à la geisha pour qu'elle le réserve. Au point où il en était de toute façon, valait mieux encore profiter de cette douce ivresse qui lui faisait un peu oublier le quotidien quelque peu stressant du Shinsengumi.

Quand à Heisuke, il ne porta pas la moindre attention à son plat, tout à l'inverse du sake qu'il engloutissait plus qu'il ne savourait le succulent goût. Etant petit et frêle, la tête ne tarda pas à lui tourner, de même que les rougeurs aux joues et cet air gai qu'il ressortait quand il était ivre :

« - Y a pas à dire, les sake plus chers sont différents. Il faut les boire culs sec, culs sec.

- Heisuke, tout ce que tu fais c'est boire, tu n'as pas touché à ton plat, fit remarquer Shinpachi, tu vas être complètement bourré.

- Et alors, il est où le problème ? »

Le jeune samourai n'osait pas le dire tout haut, mais le sake était pour lui comme un moyen d'oublier ses actuels soucis, dont le fait qu'il soit obligé de s'éloigner de la fille qu'il aimait afin de se garantir de sa sécurité. Le dite jeune fille était justement assise juste en face de lui. Même si elle offrait à tous ce sourire et cette gaîté qui réchauffaient le cœur, Heisuke savait qu'il la faisait souffrir.

Portant une nouvelle coupe de sake à ses lèvres, il recracha tout en même temps que Shinpachi suite à une remarque complètement déplacé d'Hijikata, les deux acolytes se fichant éperdument de la petite capacité de leur démon de supérieur face aux boissons alcoolisées. Complètement pris dans leur délires, Heisuke ne remarqua pas les regards que ne cessaient de lancer Chizuru à Hijikata, elle qui cette fois éprouvait une certaine jalousie envers la geisha actuellement si proche du vice-capitaine. Personne, hormis Okita qui était assis à coté d'elle, ne fit attention aux yeux doux que lui lançait la jeune fille, et le capitaine division qui prit note de ce qu'il venait de constater ².

\***********/

La soirée était bien avancée quand Kimigiku quitta la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les membres du Shinsengumi ainsi que leur petite protégée. Par rapport à cette dernière, la shinobi avait pris plaisir à la vêtir d'un gracieux kimono et d'un maquillage certes léger mais qui avait amplement suffit à éblouir les hommes présents. A croire que ces hommes ou plutôt ces fauves se jetteraient sur n'importe quelle femme un tant soit peu féminine. Mais bon, elle devait aussi reconnaître qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Fort heureusement pour elle, le fameux Sanosuke Harada avait fait le spectacle à sa place, chose qu'elle ne devrait en aucun cas rapporter à sa maîtresse sous risque de crise hystérique de l'oni pour avoir manqué une telle chose.

S'apprêtant à quitter les lieux, Kimigiku vit à travers la fenêtre deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Chikage Kazama et Kyûju Amagiri se tenaient juste en bas du bâtiment dans lequel elle et les samourai du Shinsengumi se trouvaient ³. Sachant pertinemment que l'héritier du clan Kazama cherchait à s'approprier Chizuru Yukimura pour en faire son épouse et perpétuer sa lignée, elle espéra que les deux hommes déguerpissent rapidement de la ruelle. Pour l'heure, les membres du Shinsengumi étaient bien trop éméchés et excités pour envisager rentrer à leur quartier général, ce qui leur laissait un peu de temps. Son service à elle était terminé, elle se chargerait de surveiller l'entrée de manière à ce qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas. Cela dit, la shinobi était plus que surprise, cela faisait bien un an qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de ce trio d'oni. D'ailleurs où se trouvait le troisième membre du groupe, Shiranui ?

Laissant là le kimono emprunté à la Geisha toujours endormie, elle revêtit ses vêtements habituels de shinobi dans lesquels elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise et se chargea de surveiller les mouvements des deux oni. Amagiri semblait parler avec un homme qui appartenait au clan Satsuma, et après quelques négociations, lui et Kazama entrèrent dans le bâtiment juste en face de celui duquel elle venait de sortir. Juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de sa vue, Kimigiku qui avait les sens plus développés du fait de son entraînement remarqua que la main de Kazama vint saisir le haori noir d'Amagiri, comme s'il avait peur que ce dernier ne s'éloigne trop de lui. Chose fort étrange surtout quand on connaît le tempérament fier de l'héritier des Kazama.

\*********/

Chizuru s'était éclipsée quelques minutes le temps de remettre sa tenue habituelle, à savoir kimono rose et hakama beige, de même qu'elle s'enleva le peu de maquillage que lui avait mis Kimigiku. Avant de les retirer, Chizuru s'était admirée dans tous les sens devant le miroir. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus porté ce genre de vêtements ? Certes, Heisuke lui en avait fait essayer un le jour même où ils s'étaient avoués leur sentiments, mais aujourd'hui, elle avait été ravie de se montrer à tous sous sa vraie nature.

D'abord hésitante et intimidée, Chizuru avait finalement remercié le ciel qu'une telle opportunité lui soit donnée. Se présenter ainsi, surtout à l'homme ou plutôt aux hommes qu'elle aimait, leur montrer ce qu'elle pouvait cacher sous son déguisement masculin. Car même si elle n'en avait rien montré, la jeune fille avait été un tant soit peu vexée par la remarque d'Heisuke comme quoi la fameuse Kaoru Nagumo était très féminine à coté d'elle. Celui qu'elle avait tant aimé et qu'elle aimait encore était si froid ces derniers temps. Était-ce peut-être pour cela qu'elle commençait alors à se tourner vers Hijikata ? Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'Heisuke était distant, et il lui en avait clairement expliquée les causes. Sans doute devait-elle prendre son mal en patience ?

Même en s'affirmant ceci, le mal-être de Chizuru se disparaissait pas, persuadée qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais de doux moments comme cette merveilleuse année qui venait de s'écouler. Et elle en venait à chérir de plus en plus ses brefs tête-à-tête avec Hijikata, le dernier datant de cette soirée et ayant été rapidement interrompu, chose qui une fois de plus l'avait bien déçue.

A sa grande surprise, à peine Chizuru eut-elle fait un pas dans la pièce où tous se trouvaient qu'un jeune garçon à la longue chevelure châtain se jeta sur elle. Alors qu'elle était debout, lui était à genoux, ses bras autour de sa taille et sa tâte nichée dans la ventre de la jeune fille :

« - Oh Chizuru, ma Chizuru, dit Heisuke d'un ton qui laissait fort à deviner son taux d'alcoolémie.

- Heisuke-kun… »

Le sentir contre elle, le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à la chamade. Instinctivement, elle se baissa et alla l'enlacer afin d'humer sa chevelure, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir douté de lui et d'avoir pensé un autre alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'à la protéger. Elle s'agenouilla et posa la tête du jeune samourai sur ses genoux. Ce dernier enserra le hakama de sa dulcinée dans son poing et s'endormait à présent dans cette position, à croire que le giron de Chizuru devait être le plus douillet des oreillers.

Des sifflements de la part de Shinpachi et Sanosuke se firent entendre, les deux compères étant eux-aussi bien éméchés :

« - Non mais regardez-moi ça, quel veinard cet Heisuke !

- Moi aussi je veux poser ma tête sur les genoux de Chizuru, se lamentait Shinpachi.

- Shinpachi, avertit instinctivement le vice-capitaine très soucieux de la jeune fille malgré ce qu'il voulait bien montrer.

- Moi j'ai Sôji, dit alors Sano qui commençait à se lever. »

Le lancier se mit difficilement sur ses deux jambes et avança en titubant vers le capitaine de la première division, s'apprêtant à lui tomber dessus. Ce dernier, histoire de l'embêter un peu comme il aimait le faire, décida de ne pas le retenir dans sa chute et de se décaler au dernier moment. Il n'avait seulement pas prévu que le lancier irait si vite et se laisserait complètement choir. Aussi Okita, pris de court, dut se décaler anarchiquement sur sa droite, allant presque se coller contre Saito. Ce dernier paniqua à l'instant même où Sôji entra en contact avec lui. Agissant plus par instinct, il se précipita sans réfléchir dans les bras d'Hijikata qui l'accueillit sans problème. Le vice-capitaine étant tout aussi pompette que les autres, il ne calculait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, d'ailleurs il était même plutôt content que son compagnon vienne se coller contre lui. La vérité était que même s'il s'était écoulé un an depuis cette malheureuse histoire et que Sôji semblait avoir depuis longtemps tourné la page, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Saito qui craignait toujours de se retrouver trop près du capitaine de la première division. Autant il était arrivé à surmonter ses craintes, même celle de se retrouver de nouveau en tête à tête avec Itô, autant Sôji l'effrayait encore, aussi tremblait-il dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait, ce qui énerva Sôji au plus haut point :

« Ne prends cet air effrayé Hajime-kun, loin de moi l'intention de te sauter dessus. »

Pour autant, Saito ne quitta pas les bras d'Hijikata, la tête dans sa poitrine afin de ne pas affronter le regard dur de Sôji. Ce dernier caressait à présent les cheveux en bataille de Sano qui se tenait la tête, en proie à de terribles céphalées. A coup sûr que le lendemain serait difficile pour chacun d'eux, et on avait fort à risquer que le vice-capitaine serait plus exécrable que jamais. Heisuke s'était déjà complètement endormi dans le giron de Chizuru qui n'osait plus bouger, ce qui laissa Shinpachi seul autour de tous ces couples. Dépité, il alla chouiner dans un coin.

Voyant que Sanosuke était lui-aussi en train de s'endormir sur ses genoux, Okita, qui était encore totalement sobre du fait qu'il n'ait pas bu, annonça qu'il serait temps de bouger tout le monde afin d'espérer rentrer au quartier général au petit matin. Cette remarque fit rire la jeune fille car le soleil était encore bien loin de se lever. Mais il était vrai qu'au vu de l'état de leurs compagnons, il serait sans doute fort difficile de rentrer. C'est donc à regret que Chizuru réveilla Heisuke confortablement installé sur elle, et soutint. Okita quant à lui aidait plus ou moins Sanosuke. Fort heureusement pour lui que le lancier savait encore marcher, car l'homme aux yeux verts aurait eu bien du mal à le porter, de même pour Shinpachi qui ne faisait pas un pas sans se tenir à quoi que ce soit. Quant à Saito, Il soutenait Hijikata qui était méconnaissable. D'habitude si calme et pudique surtout en ce qui concernait sa relation avec le capitaine de la troisième division, là il ne cessait de déposer des baisers sur la joue du gaucher, l'appelant "mon Saito" et passant tendrement ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'homme aux yeux bleus en dormant à moitié sur son épaule. Autant Saito aimait quand Hijikata le considérait, autant là il était plus que gêné qu'il soit aussi explicite devant les autres et encore plus dans la rue. Heureusement pour eux qu'à cette heure-ci, la capitale était quasiment déserte, les citoyens s'étant envolés dans le doux monde des rêves pour ne pas assister à un tel spectacle. Pourtant la clarté de la lune et les lumières s'évaporant encore des salons de thé faisaient que la bande de guerriers étaient encore parfaitement perceptibles pour ceux qui ne dormaient pas encore.

\********/

Après avoir mis un moment à négocier avec les membres du clan Satsuma, Amagiri réussit à obtenir une chambre qu'ils se partagerait Kazama et lui le temps qu'on leur trouve un logement. Au final, le blond devait reconnaître que dépendre de ce clan avait l'avantage pour eux d'être logés sans débourser quoi que ce soit, même si la raison pour laquelle il s'en était retrouvé ainsi était vraiment des plus embarrassante. Heureusement aussi que son bienfaiteur savait y faire question négociation. Son calme et sa maturité, sans parler de ses capacités d'orateur, étaient vraiment pratiques et appréciés par le blond qui, il devait le reconnaître, n'était pas spécialement doué pour tout ça. Le fils de bonne famille qu'il était ne savait tout simplement pas se débrouiller seul, et la présence constante d'Amagiri à ses cotés était on ne peut plus rassurante.

Kazama avait revêtu un kimono de nuit blanc et attendait près de la fenêtre qu'Amagiri vienne le rejoindre. Malgré le fait que ce dernier lui ait demandé de se coucher pour se reposer, il n'était pas question qu'il s'endorme sans sentir la présence de son bienfaiteur tout près de lui. Et puis malgré les deux futons mis à disposition, le blond avait vraiment envie de se réfugier dans la chaleur de son corps robuste.

Les rues de la capitale étaient encore animées malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit. Régulièrement, il sortait des diverses maisons de plaisir des hommes complètement ivres qui avaient bien du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Kazama riait du haut de son perchoir, trouvant que les humains n'avaient pas du tout changé au cours de cette année et lui paraissaient toujours aussi pitoyables que dans son souvenir. Un groupe d'hommes qui sortait de la maison juste en face de celle où il se trouvait capta son attention. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'avoir l'impression de distinguer très clairement sa fameuse fiancée Chizuru Yukimura qui soutenait un homme de petite taille et aux longs cheveux châtain. Il reporta davantage son attention sur le groupe d'hommes relativement tous éméchés, ses yeux se déplaçant de l'un à l'autre, son cœur battant à la chamade et plein d'espoir de le voir à lui. Kazama s'avança encore, se collant presque contre la fenêtre et le vit enfin sortir à son tour de la maison de thé. Il n'avait pas changé… Mais sa vision idyllique de cet objet de désir eut vite fait de s'amoindrir. L'oni aux yeux rouges secoua plusieurs fois sa tête mais l'image de son Toshizô Hijikata étroitement enlacé contre un autre homme et ne cessant d'embrasser la joue de ce dernier… Kazama enserra son kimono au niveau de la poitrine tellement son cœur lui faisait mal. Qui était ce petit gars frêle si proche du vice-capitaine ? Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. N'était-ce pas lui qu'il avait blessé au bras ? Saito ? Il lui semblait qu'Hijikata l'avait appelé comme cela :

« Alors c'est lui que tu as choisis ? Tu le préfères à moi ? Mais que lui trouves-tu ? Attends de voir Toshizô Hijikata. »

Kazama s'éloigna de la fenêtre, bien déterminé à poursuivre le groupe de guerriers qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Son désir ayant pris le dessus sur sa raison, son intention était d'arracher Hijikata de l'étreinte de Saito. Seulement, arrivé au niveau de la porte de la chambre qu'il occupait, il se retrouva face à Amagiri qui revenait enfin. Faisant un geste de recul afin de ne pas se cogner contre lui, Kazama tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son état à son bienfaiteur. Maintenant qu'il était là, impossible de sortir. La raison lui revint alors, et il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le point de commettre l'erreur de sortir dans la rue en kimono de nuit :

« Qu'y a-il, demanda Amagiri ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit de te coucher ?

- Je… Bégaya Kazama, je t'attendais. Je trouvais que tu tardais, je m'inquiétais.

- Je suis là maintenant. »

Amagiri avait dit ça en déposant un chaste baiser sur la joue de son protégé avant de l'inciter à se coucher sur le futon, ce que fit docilement Kazama. Jetant un dernier regard à la fenêtre, il regretta fortement de ne pas avoir encore pu toucher son objet de convoitise. Cela dit, il était quand même heureux d'avoir pu le voir si vite. Pestant encore contre cet humain qui était si proche de lui, il se jura de l'éliminer afin de ne mettre aucune barrières entre lui et Hijikata, et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Détournant la tête de la fenêtre, Kazama jeta à présent un œil à Amagiri qui s'endormait déjà dans un futon à coté du sien. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, le rouquin était réellement fatigué, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'état dans lequel son protégé se trouvait, alors qu'en général il voyait tout. L'oni aux yeux rouges ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa literie afin de se coller à lui, voulant sentir la chaleur de son corps bercer ses rêves. Amagiri ne broncha pas. Au contraire, il passa même un bras autour de ses épaules, plus satisfait que jamais de le savoir si proche de lui.

Pourtant, l'oni à la force titanesque ne savait pas encore qu'il était loin d'occuper tout l'esprit de Kazama, ce dernier ne rêvant que d'Hijikata.

\********/

Tant bien que mal, Okita réussit enfin à emmener Sano jusque dans sa chambre. Seulement, le capitaine de la première division dut même aider son compagnon à se dévêtir et lui enfiler un kimono de nuit. Question comportement, le lancier ne valait pas mieux qu'Hijikata quand il était ivre. Même pire, il ne cessait d'avoir les mains baladeuses, et ce malgré les protestations de Sôji qui lui demandait d'arrêter. Ce dernier pensa être enfin tranquille quand il couvrit Sano qui commençait à s'endormir. Se retournant pour que lui-même puisse se changer, au moment où il eut fini de nouer l'obi de son kimono de nuit, il sentit deux bras lui enlacer la taille et le tirer en arrière. Pris au dépourvu, le temps qu'Okita se rende compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait, et le voilà contre le torse de Sano qui maintenant avait sa tête dans son cou :

« Sano-san, lâche-moi, protesta Okita.

- Sôji, j'ai envie de toi, dit la voix sensuelle de Sano qui passait une de ses mains dans le kimono de son amant.

- Arrête, je n'ai pas envie. Tu es ivre, je ne veux rien faire dans ces conditions.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que ça en sera moins agréable. Allez, laisse-toi aller.

- Mais lâche-moi, je suis fatigué, railla Okita qui gesticulait. Si tu n'es pas capable de te maîtriser, sors de cette chambre, va dans la tienne.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais aller voir Shinpachi qui je suis sûr ne me refusera pas, dit alors Sano qui relâcha sa pression sur le corps de Sôji.

- Comment ? S'étonna Okita. Sano-san, tu ne parles pas sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr que si, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'endormir sans un câlin. Si ce n'est pas toi, ça sera Shinpachi. »

Okita écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était une blague, Sanosuke n'avait quand même pas une double liaison. Pourtant, le lancier était effectivement en train de quitter la chambre du capitaine du premier escadron. Instinctivement, le jeune homme aux yeux verts le suivit à quatre pattes et alla saisir son bras au moment où Sano posa la main sur le shôji. Il espérait du fond du cœur que son compagnon était simplement en train de lui faire une blague, et il eut un espoir quand il lui sourit, mais pourtant :

« - Tu as changé d'avis ? Demanda alors Sanosuke qui trouvait Sôji agenouillé, les yeux brillants en train de le retenir était encore plus désirable.

- Sano-san, je croyais… Je croyais que nous avions une relation. Ne me dis pas que toi et Shinpachi-san… Dis-le moi Sano-san. »

Au lieu de lui répondre, Sanosuke retira son bras brusquement et sortit de la chambre d'Okita. Sôji le regarda marcher dans l'allée, et malgré le fait qu'il l'appelait, le lancier ne se retourna pas. Le jeune samourai sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il mit ses deux mains devant la bouche pour ne pas que Sano entende ses sanglots. Avec le temps, il avait fini par aimer Sano tout autant qu'il avait aimé Saito autrefois. N'était-ce pas le rouquin lui-même qui lui avait proposé qu'ils aient une relation, lui promettant qu'il l'épaulerait toujours et ne le laisserait pas. Et que découvrait-il ce soir alors que Sano était ivre et plus maître de ses paroles : qu'il avait une double liaison avec Shinpachi ! Cela expliquait sans doute sa fatigue et le fait que le lancier ne vienne le rejoindre que tard dans la nuit.

Avant de refermer le shôji, Okita réussit à crier à l'égard de celui qui avait été son compagnon :

« Enfoiré »

Puis il se replia sur lui-même dans sa literie, retenant ses larmes qui ne devraient absolument pas sortir, sinon elle serait comme une défaite envers cet homme qui s'était bien joué de lui. Devait-il être content que cette soirée ait eu lieu ? Okita pensa que pour ce qu'il lui restait à vivre, il aurait quand même aimé rester dans le secret de cette trahison.

Pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux, il espéra que celle-ci soit fatale, car après le rejet de Saito et l'abandon de Sanosuke, le désir de vivre qu'il pouvait lui rester venait de s'envoler tel un plume portée par le vent.

\*********/

¹ Un détail bête, mais regardez bien dans l'épisode huit quand le groupe arrive ensemble là ils vont passer la soirée. Respectivement de gauche à droite, on retrouve : Saito, Hijikata, Heisuke, Shinpachi, Sano, Okita, Chizuru.

² Encore un détail à la noix. Au cours du repas, quand Chizuru regarde Kimigiku servir du sake à Hijikata et qu'elle soupire parce qu'elle trouve Kimigiku très belle à coté d'elle, on remarque qu'Okita détourne les yeux vers elle. Détail stupide mais qui a son importance ici.

³ Dernier détail idiot, mais j'ai remarqué qu'à la fin de l'épisode huit, quand Kimigiku regarde par la fenêtre, on y voit que Amagiri et Kazama. Où est Shiranui ? La réponse, la voilà dans ma fic.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu. Vous voyez que j'échange les rôles. Le vaillant justicier qu'était Sanosuke devient un vrai fripon. Par contre, je suis désolée mais j'adore Saito chouineur. Alors je promets de le remettre classe plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je l'aime bien chouineur.

La réponse de Shiranui en rapport à sa sœur que je pensais mettre dans ce chapitre, et bien ça sera dans le prochain.


	22. Discordes

**Chapitre 22 :** Discordes

\********/

Au petit matin, dans une résidence cachée et calme, légèrement à l'écart de la trépidante capitale du Japon, une jeune fille, descendante d'un clan d'oni autrefois puissant, écoutait le rapport de sa suivante. Elle l'attendait avec tellement d'impatience, tant et si bien que la jeune fille qui aurait bien voulu être de la partie n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Excitée tout autant qu'elle était stressée à voir l'air grave qu'affichait Kimigiku, la première information qui arriva à ses oreilles eut pour effet de la faire redevenir sérieuse un bref instant :

« Kazama et les autres sont revenus à Kyoto ! »

Kimigiku était agenouillée devant sa maîtresse et quelque peu stupéfaite qu'elle soit si calme et posée alors la réapparition de Kazama était forcément synonyme du retour son cher Amagiri. Sen se remettait ensuite à parler de tempête et de vent, et la shinobi n'avait jamais osé lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par vent, typhon, tempête et compagnie, à croire que son statut d'oni lui donnait des capacités en divination météorologique ¹.

La jeune princesse qui avait un visage plus que sérieux s'approcha alors de sa suivante et lui dit en s'agenouillant devant elle et en mettant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son aînée :

« Kimigiku, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ce sale gosse de Kazama ? Je t'ai demandée de me dire si Harada s'était fait une conquête. Mon cœur de jeune fille est sur le point d'exploser. Dis-le moi, je t'en supplie. »

Les larmes aux coins des yeux et cette façon non pas de parler mais de chouiner, Sen était repassée en mode "ado amoureuse". Kimigiku soupira et tendit un mouchoir à sa maîtresse qui le prit et s'en usa de façon très bruyante et franchement pas féminine. Même la shinobi eut un mouvement de recul, c'était pour dire ! Et pour enfoncer davantage le clou, une voix masculine et mesquine se fit entendre de l'entrée :

« Et bien, à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé. Malgré ton gracieux kimono et tes cheveux qui ont poussé, tu es toujours un garçon manqué. Tu ne trouveras jamais de mari à te comporter de la sorte. »

Nul besoin pour la jeune fille de se retourner, elle avait parfaitement reconnu à qui appartenait cette voix. Malgré les années mais surtout bien malgré elle, elle n'avait pas oublié cette intonation mesquine et cet homme qui s'était toujours moqué d'elle. Pour tout dire, elle le détestait et se savait fort heureuse de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis bien des années. Pourquoi apparaître maintenant alors que son cœur débordait d'émoi ? Elle qui avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau, il n'était pas question qu'elle lui laisse le temps de cracher sur elle le venin de ses paroles qui l'avait bien blessée alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Sen se retourna et mit ses poings sur ses hanches afin de lui faire face. Il était juste là, à l'entrée de sa maison, ce sourire narquois aux lèvres, cette mimique qu'elle détestait venant de lui. Déjà qu'il avait eu l'impudence d'entrer dans sa demeure, qu'il ne s'avise pas de faire quelconque remarque alors qu'il se trouvait sur son territoire. Prenant un air hautain, elle dit à son visiteur :

« - Mais qui vois-je ? Ce vieux Kyo Shiranui. Que viens-tu faire chez moi ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir invité. Quand bien même il arriverait un grand évènement comme la célébration de mon mariage, je ne pense pas que ta présence serait souhaitée, en tout cas pas par moi.

- Ho ho, quel accueil, je suis touché après tant de temps. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, tu pourrais au moins te presser pour me servir un thé. »

Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre les deux jeunes gens. Autrefois, la famille de Sen vivait dans la même demeure que Kazama et les autres, et il s'avérait aussi que la famille de Shiranui était voisine à la sienne, d'où le fait que la jeune fille connaisse le tireur et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Jusqu'à ses dix printemps, la petite Sen avait subi les brimades de Kyo Shiranui. Alors que tous ses autres frères étaient si gentils avec elle, lui se moquait sans cesse de sa coiffure à la garçonne, ses manières peu féminines, ses vêtements tout le temps sales. Combien de fois la petite fille qu'elle était avait pleuré à cause de lui ? Mais un jour, son prince était venu la sauver. Agé d'une vingtaine d'année, mais très mûr pour son âge et également très grand avec des cheveux rouges… En voyant Amagiri réprimander Shiranui sur son comportement peu courtois, les yeux de la jeune Sen s'étaient remplis d'étoiles, ce fut le coup de foudre. Dès lors, elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et s'habillait plus gracieusement, de même qu'elle avait révisé ses manières pour plaire au rouquin. Même après que sa famille ait quitté la demeure, elle gardait l'espoir qu'un jour Amagiri viendrait la chercher… :

« A te voir, dit Shiranui qui coupa court à ses pensées, je parie que tu rêves encore d'Amagiri venir te chercher sur son cheval blanc. Ma pauvre Sen, c'est tout bonnement IMPOSSIBLE. Primo, ce cher Amagiri est un cheval à lui tout seul. Quand bien même il monterait sur une de ces bêtes, elle rendrait immédiatement l'âme. Epargne donc ça à ces pauvres chevaux qui n'en ont sûrement rien à faire de tes amourettes. Deuxio, tu as passé l'âge de croire à ce genre de contes stupides, et tertio, Amagiri ne pense qu'à Kazama. Dommage, tu as fait tout ça pour rien. »

Une veine apparut sur le front de la jeune oni, de même qu'un semblant de cornes commençait à pousser sur son front, sans parler de la couleur blanchâtre que prenaient ses cheveux habituellement châtain clair. Son début de passage en mode oni ne suffit cependant pas à déstabiliser Shiranui qui une fois de plus ricana de l'emportement rapide de la jeune fille, ne manquant pas de faire remarquer au passage :

« - Tu as tant de soucis que tes cheveux deviennent déjà blancs. A ton âge, tu devrais t'en inquiéter.

- SHIRANUI, hurla la jeune fille au bord de la crise ne nerf.

- Ola, ne crie donc pas comme cela, tu vas lui faire peur. »

Sen ne comprit pas de suite jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçut une petite main qui s'accrochait au bras de Shiranui, puis une tête qui sortait de derrière le dos du tireur. Petite, de longs cheveux bleus rassemblés en un charmant chignon et des grands yeux violets, Sen secoua la tête, elle avait devant elle la parfaite réplique de Kyo Shiranui en version fille, et en plus mignonne aussi, pensa également la propriétaire des lieux.

Shiranui se décala un peu afin de mieux montrer la jeune enfant qui l'accompagnait puis mis son bras autour de ses épaules avant d'annoncer à celle qu'il avait pris tant de plaisir à taquiner :

« - Te souviens-tu d'Umeko, ma jeune sœur ? Elle n'a qu'un an de moins que toi, mais ma famille qui la surprotégeait la laissait peu sortir, et ils lui ont aussi inculquée de très bonnes manières, pas comme toi qui était une vraie sauvage.

- Très probablement aussi qu'ils se sont tellement concentrés sur son éducation qu'ils ont omis de te faire la tienne, répliqua Sen.

- Toujours est-il que j'aimerai te demander un très grand service, Sen.

- Oh là là, n'est-ce pas la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon nom ? Normalement c'est fausse fille, petite, garce, ou d'autres appellations si mesquines. Ce que tu vas me demander est sans doute de la plus haute importance.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Umeko est la fiancée de ton cher Amagiri…

- Oh la chanceuse, réagit immédiatement Sen.

- Tu me laisses terminer oui, dit Shiranui avec cette fois une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix. Je t'ai dit qu'Amagiri ne pense qu'à Kazama, il ne veut pas d'Umeko comme épouse, et elle non plus dans un sens ne souhaite pas se marier. Amagiri est revenu à Kyoto. Son fiancé parti, Umeko aurait été contrainte d'épouser n'importe quel inconnu. Ca ne me plait pas.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ?

- C'est simple. Elle est jeune, timide, on a toujours dirigé sa vie, mais quand je lui ai demandée de me répondre sincèrement, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas encore se marier, et qu'elle voulait choisir son époux. Vois-tu, elle a peur de subir le même triste destin que Marie Kazama ². N'est-ce pas Umeko ? »

La jeune fille qui ne cessait de tenir le bras de son frère et qui gardait les yeux au sol hocha la tête pour approuver ses dires. L'expression de Sen s'était elle aussi radoucie, et elle s'approcha de la benjamine des Shiranui. Lui prenant le menton pour lui faire relever la tête, elle ressentit immédiatement ce lien qu'il y avait entre toutes les femmes oni. Entres elles, elles savaient si ça allait ou, non, si elles étaient réellement d'accord avec tout ce qu'elles disaient. Les femmes oni se comprenaient en un regard, et c'est sans doute grâce à ce lien que Sen avait immédiatement deviné que Chizuru était une fille, et que malgré sa situation quelque peu insécuritaire, elle se sentait bien. Là qu'elle se regardait Umeko, elle discerna sans problème ses nombreuses craintes. Se marier alors qu'elle appréhendait tant les relations intimes avec un homme, mais aussi sa crainte qu'elle avait d'avoir quitté le foyer dans lequel elle résidait depuis toujours, un sentiment d'insécurité résidait en elle, de même que l'appréhension que sa famille la retrouve et qu'elle subisse ses représailles. Umeko Shiranui était perdue et effrayée, et ce malgré toutes les paroles de son frère qui se voulait rassurant, même s'il était encore un peu maladroit avec les mots de réconforts.

Sen se recula et regarda Shiranui sérieusement cette fois-ci. Elle avait tout compris des intentions de ce dernier :

« - Tu es venu me demander de la cacher ?

- Tu es la seule à qui je peux demander cela. J'ai encore des choses à faire à Kyoto, alors puis-je te la confier en attendant. Je suis sûre qu'avec une fille, elle se sentira plus à l'aise, même si je dois avouer que j'en aurais préféré une avec des manières plus distinguées que toi. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, pauvre de moi.

- Enfoiré, tu ne changeras jamais, pesta Sen. C'est d'accord, je veux bien m'en occuper, mais sache que je ne fais pas cela pour toi mais pour elle. Je suis sûre que nous nous entendrons très bien.

- Je viendrai régulièrement pour savoir si tu t'en occupes bien. Attention, je serai impitoyable si je le retrouve triste. Ah, et je t'amènerai de l'argent aussi.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, tu n'as pas à me payer pour cela.

- Te payer ? Même si tu vendais ton corps, je ne te donnerais pas une pièce.

- Mais que tu es grossier ! S'emporta une fois de plus Sen.

- Princesse, calmez-vous, intervint enfin Kimigiku.

- Ce sera de l'argent pour en quelque sorte son entretien. Sers-t-en pour lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements, offrez-vous des bons repas, ou mets-le de coté si jamais un jour nous sommes contraints de fuir en vitesse. C'est pour elle que je vais gagner de l'argent, car je veux m'occuper d'elle. J'en ai pris la responsabilité quand je l'ai emmenée avec moi.

- Je suis étonnée d'une telle initiative de ta part, fit remarquer Sen avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Grand frère, osa enfin dire Umeko, tu t'en vas ? »

Shiranui prit alors sa jeune sœur à part pour lui expliquer qu'il avait des choses à faire en ville, mais qu'il reviendrait la voir le plus souvent possible, et qu'en attendant elle devrait rester avec Sen. Malgré toutes les vannes qu'il pouvait lui balancer, il savait que son ancienne voisine était une personne de confiance qui saurait la mettre à l'aise et prendre soin d'elle, sans parler que la présence de la shinobi Kimigiku avait un coté rassurant pour la sécurité de cette jeune enfant sans défense.

Kyo Shiranui embrassa sa sœur sur le front et lui donna un papier plié qu'elle devrait remettre à Sen, mais seulement quand il serait parti. Umeko hocha la tête et regarda son dos jusqu'à qu'elle ne le voit plus. Tel un vrai oni, il avait disparu dans un coup de vent. A présent seule, Sen vint la rejoindre et lui prit le bras en lui offrant un radieux sourire :

« - Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Tu peux m'appeler Osen-chan, moi je t'appellerai Umeko-chan. Et elle c'est Kimigiku.

- Osen-chan, dit Umeko, mon frère m'a demandée de vous donner ceci. »

Sen prit le bout de papier que lui tendait Umeko. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains pensait qu'il s'agissait là de messages d'encouragements ou de remerciements à son égard, chose que Shiranui ne savait probablement pas faire oralement… Mais pourtant, elle se raidit à la vue des quelques lignes écrites par son éternel tortionnaire : _Ma chère Sen, je m'en vais rejoindre ton cher et tendre Amagiri. Tu es jalouse hein ! Dommage pour toi, ton caractère capricieux aurait bien collé avec sa tendance masochiste, mais il semblerait qu'il préfère les blonds. Au passage, je pense aller à la rencontre d'un bon petit gars que je suis sûr qu'il te plairait lui aussi. Il s'appelle Sanosuke Harada, mais tu n'auras guère le temps de le connaître car j'ai pour intention de le flinguer. Dommage, ce n'est pas encore demain que tu seras mariée !_.

Sen trembla tellement sa colère était palpable, ce qui fit reculer Kimigiku et Umeko. Déchirant le mot de Shiranui en mille morceaux, elle cracha sur lui tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle pouvait connaître. Regardant ensuite la mignonne Umeko qui semblait toute intimidée, elle en venait à se demander comment cette adorable jeune fille pouvait être la sœur de cet homme sans cœur et si peu délicat.

\*******/

Sanosuke se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne, tant et si bien qu'il mit ses deux mains sur sa tête dans une vaine tentative de faire passer la douleur. Se repliant sur lui-même sur le futon, il tendit un de ses bras, espérant ainsi trouver douceur et chaleur contre son compagnon… Mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Le lancier tâtonna la literie dans tous les sens mais ne sentit aucune présence tout près de lui. Dépité, il daigna ouvrir un œil afin de regarder autour de lui, quitte à ce que la lumière lui exacerbe ses horribles céphalées. Le constat était simple, il était seul dans ce futon et même dans cette pièce. D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, ne se trouvait-il pas dans sa propre chambre, alors que cela faisait bien des mois qu'il n'y avait plus dormi étant donné qu'il passait toutes ses nuits aux cotés de Sôji dans les appartements de ce dernier. Sanosuke ne comprenait plus rien, de même qu'il n'arrivait plus à se remémorer comment il était rentré la veille au soir. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée, de la geisha, d'Hijikata pompette et de Chizuru plus ravissante que jamais. Pour la première fois, Sanosuke avait vu la jeune fille autrement que comme une petite sœur, et il se rappelait parfaitement qu'il en avait envié Heisuke.

Le rouquin se donna une claque mentale. A bien y réfléchir, quand bien même son système nerveux lui donnait encore cette faculté, il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas justement le fait d'avoir tourné l'œil sur d'autres femmes qui faisait que ce matin, Sano se retrouvait seul dans son propre futon. Va savoir, toujours est-il que de ne plus sentir son compagnon tout contre lui lui donnait un sentiment de vide. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Sôji aimait qu'il soit là quand il s'endormait, lui disant toujours qu'il avait froid.

Fermant les yeux pour le clarté du jour qui filtrait à travers le shôji n'aggrave pas son mal de tête, il prévit d'aller voir directement son compagnon afin de faire le point sur ce qui avait pu se passer la veille au soir, car il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se souvenir. Mais au vu de son état, il valait mieux attendre un peu, c'est pourquoi Sanosuke resta ainsi encore quelques temps. Il irait voir Okita plus tard.

\*******/

Hijikata n'eut pas à ouvrir les yeux pour déduire le fait qu'il souffrait d'une affreuse gueule de bois. Pestant contre sa migraine, injuriant tout le monde qu'il jugeait responsable de son état, énonçant de telles grossièretés caractéristiques de son humeur, le brun eut vite fait de se calmer quand il sentit un linge frais de poser sur son front. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux car il ne voulait pas se confronter à l'éblouissante lueur du jour qui aurait, à coup sûr, exacerbé son mal, mais il perçut sans conteste que cette main qui s'appliquait à arranger le linge sur son front était fine et délicate, et le vice-capitaine n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui prenait soin de lui comme cela, et il devait avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire que Saito s'occupe de lui avec tant de dévotion et de tendresse. Encore un point qu'il aimait chez cet homme. Saisissant la main posée à plat sur son front, il alla la porter ses lèvres et déposa un chaste baiser sur cette peau qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Puis, les yeux toujours clos, il tendit son autre bras afin d'inciter son compagnon et se pencher pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser… Mais pourtant, aucun baiser ne parvint à ses lèvres, de même que la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne tremblait. Le vice-capitaine ne comprit pas une telle réaction. Depuis le temps, Saito n'était plus aussi timide.

Son mal de tête ne passant pas, les yeux toujours fermés, il chercha son partenaire à tâtons et posa sa main sur un vêtement avant de sentir une forme quelque peu arrondie qu'il palpa un peu. Hijikata connaissait cette sensation, il l'avait sentie maintes fois… Ne s'agissait-il pas de la forme d'une poitrine féminine ? Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand il entendit un léger cri de surprise bien trop aiguë pour qu'il s'agisse de Saito. Ouvrant subitement les yeux, Hijikata crut avoir été plongé en plein cauchemar. Dans sa main, il tenait bien un des seins de Chizuru à travers son kimono, et la jeune fille qui était agenouillée juste à coté de son futon était paralysée et complètement rouge. Il y eut comme un blanc, une seconde d'interlude où aucun des deux protagonistes ne bougea et ne parla, puis un cri à fendre l'âme retentit dans la chambre du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi. Hijikata se recula de plusieurs mètres et alla coller son dos à la paroi, abhorrant la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de voir le diable en personne :

« Chi…Chizuru, que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Demanda Hijikata complètement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Par… Pardon, je ne voulais pas te toucher, je croyais que c'était Saito. »

La jeune oni qui elle aussi était plus que troublée n'osait pas regarder le vice-capitaine dans les yeux. Toujours rouge de confusion, elle tenta de chasser de son esprit qu'être touchée par Hijikata avait été, non pas déstabilisant mais plutôt plaisant. N'était-elle pas en train de passer pour une dévergondée à penser de la sorte ? En aucun cas, elle ne devrait faire part de son ressenti à Hijikata, et ni même à personne d'ailleurs. Depuis quelques temps, que ce soit avec Hijikata ou Heisuke, elle sentait son corps réagir, en proie à des ascensions hormonales comme elle n'en avait jamais eu. Ces deux hommes qu'elle aimait étaient bien les seuls à lui procurer de telles sensations, mais aucun des deux ne semblaient prompt à la satisfaire. Pour faire simple, Heisuke refusait de pénétrer son intimité tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait d'elle son épouse, et Hijikata était tout simplement inaccessible car il ne l'aimait pas et avait déjà une relation avec Saito, ce qui rendait la jeune fille frustrée avec une tension qui s'amplifiait de jour en jour. De plus, voir Hijikata au réveil, ses longs cheveux bruns détachés, portant un simple kimono de nuit qui laissait entrapercevoir son torse et ses jambes, la jeune fille dut faire un énorme effort pour masquer son trouble.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'allée et le capitaine Kondo ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hijikata en trombe, l'air complètement paniqué :

« Toshi, tout va bien, je t'ai entendu crier. »

Chizuru profita de cette intervention pour s'enfuir à toute jambe de la chambre. Kondo tourna alors un visage sévère à son ami qui était toujours collé à la paroi. Décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se souvenait pourtant que la veille au soir, il s'était endormi dans les bras de Saito. Alors où se trouvait son compagnon ce matin et pourquoi c'était Chizuru qui s'occupait de lui au lieu d'être aux côtés d'Heisuke qui ne devait pas être en forme non plus ? Même s'il était vrai que les deux jeunes gens semblaient en froid depuis quelques jours, ils avaient l'air de s'être de nouveau rapprochés la veille. A moins qu'il ne se soit encore passé quelque chose entre temps. Hijikata n'en savait rien et puis de toute façon il s'en fichait. Son mal de tête lui annihilant toute réflexion, il avait juste envie de se reposer et de rester au calme pour la matinée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kondo qui choisit bien son moment pour le réprimander :

« -Toshi, qu'as-tu fait à Yukimura-kun ?

- Je n'ai rien fait Kondo-san… Enfin presque rien.

- Comment ça presque rien ? S'indigna le capitaine du Shinsengumi.

- Et puis d'abord, que fait Chizuru dans ma chambre ? Qui lui a permis d'entrer ? Et où est Saito ?

- Et bien, contrairement à vous autres, Saito-kun est bien le seul à se porter comme un charme ce matin. Aussi s'est-il levé tôt afin d'entraîner les recrues bien que ce soit le tour de Nagakura-kun. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait bien rester avec toi, mais il ne voulait pas enrayer la réputation des supérieurs si personne ne se présentait pour l'entraînement. Toujours aussi consciencieux ce Saito-kun, quel chance avons-nous d'avoir un tel homme dans nos rangs !

- Je vois, et pour Chizuru ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec Heisuke ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu connais Yukimura-kun, elle veut toujours se rendre utile, je lui ai donc conseillé de prendre soin de vous ce matin. Je suis cependant moi-même bien étonné qu'elle se soit retrouvée en ta compagnie, dit Kondo pensif.

- Oh j'en ai assez de me mêler de leur petite vie amoureuse. S'ils sont fâchés, ce n'est pas mon problème, j'ai bien assez de préoccupations.

- Que tu es froid Toshi ! s'exclama le plus âgé. Moi je suis très inquiet, je vais mener ma petite enquête. Sur ce, je te laisse te reposer. Saito-kun a dit qu'après la formation des recrues, il s'entraînerait un peu seul puis viendrait te rejoindre. Repose-toi pour aujourd'hui, tu en fais bien assez.

- Merci Kondo-san.

- Et j'espère que tu n'as pas entravé la pureté de notre petite protégée, dit Kondo avant de refermer shôji. »

Hijikata alla retrouver sa place dans ses draps et puis regarda la paume de sa main, celle-là même qui avait, involontairement, touché la jeune fille. A ce qu'il avait pu sentir, la nature n'avait pas spécialement été généreuse avait Chizuru qui semblait avoir des mensurations d'adolescente. Mais pour autant, toucher de nouveau les formes d'une femme avait quelque peu ravivé le désir du vice-capitaine pour ces créatures qu'il n'avait plus côtoyées depuis bien longtemps.

Le brun secoua la tête, à quoi était-il en train de penser ? La migraine était-elle en train de le faire délirer ? Il avait Saito qui était doux et attentionné, sans parler que les relations intimes avec lui le satisfaisaient largement. Il ne lui était alors plus nécessaire de fantasmer sur des femmes. Mais pourtant, cela le travailla tellement qu'il ne retrouva plus le sommeil.

\********/

Plus tard dans la matinée, Sanosuke entra dans la chambre du capitaine de la première division. Bien qu'il se soit annoncé, personne ne lui répondit étant donné que le jeune homme dormait encore profondément. Le rouquin s'approcha et fut fort étonné de trouver les yeux clos de son compagnon quelque peu humides. Il se baissa alors pour déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue du châtain, ce qui réveilla ce dernier.

Okita se sortit de son sommeil paradoxal, se frottant les yeux tout en même temps qu'il sentit une main qui lui caressait la tête. Puis une voix qui vint lui susurrer à son oreille :

« Bonjour, as-tu bien dormi ? »

Okita n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de celui qui avait partagé ses nuits ces derniers mois. Cette voix qui laissait échapper un souffle chaud sur son oreille et le fit frissonner, de même que cette intonation grave mais calme qu'il avait appris à aimer. Sôji se cacha son visage avec un de ses bras. Il n'était pas question que cet homme qui l'avait humilié l'embrasse à nouveau. Il n'en voulait plus, il le haïssait. Mais pourtant, Sano insista et tenta d'enlever le bras de sur le visage de son compagnon :

« Sôji, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est moi, Sano. J'ai des petites questions à te poser. Regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

Comme Okita ne régissait toujours pas, le lancier le chatouilla un peu afin de lui faire bouger ses membres. Saisissant ses poignets, il les plaqua au sol et alla poser sa bouche sur celle du jeune samourai qui bougeait la tête, se refusant à lui. Sano comprenait de moins en moins ce comportement. Au final, il en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas effectivement commis une grosse bévue quand il était saoul, mais dont bien sûr il ne se souvenait pas.

Le lancier lâcha la pression sur les poignets de Sôji et mit ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage avant de lui demander :

« - Sôji, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu t'opposes à moi ? Je ne me souviens pas de hier soir, alors dis-moi si je t'ai blessé ou autre chose.

- Te fous pas de moi, Sano-san. Dégage. »

Ses poignets n'étant plus retenus, il repoussa le corps de Sano qui était presque allongé sur le sien, puis s'assis sur son futon, regardant durement le lancier. Ce dernier qui ne cherchait qu'à savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire tenta encore plusieurs approches, mais Sôji reculait à chaque fois qu'il avançait, lui ordonnant de déguerpir de sa chambre, et alla même jusqu'à pointer son katana sous la gorge du rouquin pour se faire entendre. La provocation n'eut aucun effet sur Sanosuke qui resta de marbre, bien que la lame menaçait à tout moment de l'égorger. Fixant les iris verts de Sôji, il annonça de façon très sérieuse :

« Si tu juges que c'est là ma sentence, je te prie alors de t'exécuter. N'hésite pas Sôji, tranche-moi. Mais avant, j'aimerai quand même avoir connaissance du crime que j'ai commis. »

Bien sûr, Sano n'espérait pas que le capitaine de la première division prenne ses paroles au sérieux. En tant que samourai, il n'avait pas spécialement peur de mourir, mais finir de la sorte lui paraissait bien trop humiliant. C'était juste là une tactique pour faire avouer à Sôji ses tords. Cependant, au lieu de lui répondre, Sôji rengaina son arme et sortit de la chambre alors qu'il n'était encore vêtu que de son kimono de nuit. Il n'avait plus la force de faire face à Sano. Au détour de l'allée, il bouscula Chizuru qui elle aussi semblait en fuite. Okita se souvint des regards peu discrets qu'elle lançait vers Hijikata. Une soudaine envie de mettre la pagaille envahit le jeune homme. Sa souffrance était telle qu'il souhaitait la faire partager, même s'il utilisait de bien viles méthodes que son maître Kondo n'aurait sans doute pas approuvées :

« - Veuillez m'excusez Okita-san, s'inclina Chizuru.

- Ce n'est pas grave Chizuru-chan, je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais. Mais tout va bien, tu es toute rouge.

- Ce n'est rien, dit Chizuru qui tentait de cacher sa gêne qui persistait même après qu'elle eut quittée la chambre d'Hijikata.

- Chizuru-chan, depuis combien de temps tournes-tu de l'œil sur Hijikata-san, alors tu es en couple avec Heisuke ?

- Ce n'est pas… Paniqua immédiatement la jeune fille.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Mes poumons sont peut-être défectueux, mais mes yeux fonctionnent à merveille. Heisuke ne regarde que toi, mais toi tu en regardes un autre. Quelle personne abjecte tu fais ! Tu pourrais au moins être honnête envers ce jeune garçon qui t'aime.

- Arrêtez Okita-san. J'aime Heisuke, mais… »

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux de part sa situation plus qu'instable et ses sentiments qui prenaient le dessus. Par-dessus tout, Okita se montrait plus désagréable que jamais. Il n'avait pas tord dans un sens. Heisuke l'aimait, mais elle n'arrivait plus à lui faire confiance. Le fiasco de la veille au soir alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau rapprochés ayant été la confirmation que plus rien n'allait entre eux :

« -Tu sais Chizuru-chan, reprit Okita, Hijikata-san a Hajime-kun, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait renoncé aux femmes pour autant. Si plus rien ne va avec Heisuke, laisse tomber, mais tente ta chance avec Hijikata-san. Qui sait ?

- Je ne pourrais jamais, dit la jeune fille entre deux sanglots. Si je fais cela, Heisuke, mais aussi Saito-san en souffriront.

- Aimer, c'est souffrir, Chizuru-chan. C'est souffrir éternellement. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Chizuru s'enfuit de nouveau. Les paroles d'Okita la perturbaient encore plus que ce qu'elle n'était déjà. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, aussi alla-elle se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Quant à Okita, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire machiavélique. Oui, ce que ça pouvait défouler de semer la pagaille ainsi ! Personnellement, il ne pensait pas une seconde que Chizuru ait assez d'audace pour faire du charme à Hijikata, d'autant plus que le vice-capitaine n'était, à proprement dit, pas "libre". Mais bon, il avait bien, envie de continuer son petit jeu fort amusant et qui lui faisait oublier la trahison de Sano :

« Bien, et maintenant, ou pourrais-je trouver Hajime-kun ? »

\*********/

¹ Personnellement, moi non plus je n'ai jamais rien compris à cela

² Petit rappel, Marie Kazama est la mère de Chikage Kazama, tout droit sortie de mon imagination, et qui a été malheureuse toute sa vie car elle a été mariée de force au père de Kazama et qu'on l'a séparée de sa famille.


	23. Réglements de compte

**Chapitre 23 :** Règlements de compte

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à Harunoyume et Fanademange pour leur commentaire. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que l'on a des lecteurs qui nous suivent avec un tel intérêt. Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Personnellement, je trouve que ma fic était en train de devenir brouillon et que ça partait dans tous les sens. Bien que j'aime les histoires d'amour compliquées, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous y perdiez (et moi aussi d'ailleurs), c'est pourquoi j'essaie de remettre ça dans l'ordre dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

\********/

Amagiri sortait petit à petit de son étant de torpeur. Sa trentaine maintenant passée et la fatigue accumulée firent qu'il eut bien du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Espérant croiser le regard angélique de Kazama endormi tout près de lui, la vision qui s'offrit fut d'un tout autre ressort. Il était à présent seul dans le futon, et juste à coté de lui se trouvait un homme qu'il ne pensait plus revoir de si tôt. Une longue chevelure bleue et un révolver à la ceinture, Kyo Shiranui le regardait somnoler, attendant probablement qu'il se réveille, chose quelque peu embarrassante pour Amagiri qui n'appréciait pas spécialement qu'on le regarde dormir. Se relevant sur un coude, il explora la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais aucune trace de Kazama ne subsistait :

« - Bonjour Amagiri, c'est bien rare que tu fasses la grasse matinée, tu devais vraiment être patraque, dit le plus naturellement du monde Shiranui. Si c'est Kazama que tu cherches, il n'est pas là. Ni dans cette chambre, ni dans ce bâtiment. Certains m'ont affirmé l'avoir vu sortir ce matin.

- Bon sang, pesta Amagiri en tapant son poing sur le sol, Kazama est vraiment intenable. Ses sentiments pour Hijikata sont bien plus forts que ce que je ne pensais.

- Tu es jaloux parce qu'il pense plus à cet humain qu'à toi ? Dit sarcastiquement le tireur.

- La ferme Shiranui. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Qu'as-tu fait d'Umeko-chan ?

- Quel accueil, je vois que tu es ravi de constater que j'ai réussi à vous retrouver, et ce ne fut pas sans mal ! Quant à Umeko, Je l'ai confiée à une amie. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire ici, notamment éponger cette dette que nous avons pour le clan Satsuma. Après tout, c'était un peu ma faute, c'est moi qui aie tiré sur ce poulet. Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était l'animal de compagnie du chef du clan Satsuma.

- Ne culpabilise pas pour cela, c'est Kazama qui mourait de faim et qui voulait manger ce poulet.

- Mais c'est quand même moi qui l'ai buté, et voilà où on se retrouve après avoir assisté aux funérailles d'un poulet. Franchement, il y a quand même pas mal de choses qui m'échappent chez ces humains.

- Peu importe, le plus important pour le moment, c'est d'aller retrouver Kazama, dit Amagiri qui s'habillait en vitesse.

- Maintenant ? Mais j'ai la flemme de sortir après vous avoir cherchés toute la matinée. Et on ne sait même pas où il est allé le petit prince.

- La question ne se pose même pas. Il est sans conteste allé au quartier général du Shinsengumi. Si tu es fatigué, reste ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

A peine Amagiri avait-il dit cela qu'il quitta la chambre dans laquelle il venait de passer la nuit pour vite se retrouver dans la rue. Shiranui le regarda s'éloigner de par la fenêtre en riant sournoisement, se moquant un peu du calme du rouquin qui n'était en fait qu'une carapace. Le tireur voyait bien à quel point il était entiché de Kazama et combien il était anxieux dès qu'il sortait de son champ de vision, de même qu'il ne supportait pas que son petit prince s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui.

Shiranui s'allongea sur le futon en désordre qu'avait laissé Amagiri et décida de dormir un peu en attendant le retour de ses coéquipiers. Il s'était levé très tôt ce matin pour permettre à Umeko de fuir la demeure dans la plus grande discrétion, et son manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir. Aussi, il n'eut aucun mal à s'assoupir.

\********/

Assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, Shinpachi avait les bras croisés tandis qu'Heisuke baissait la tête pour ne pas faire face au regard mécontent de son aîné. Quand on y réfléchit, c'était plutôt lui qui devrait être en colère, surtout après avoir surpris Shinpachi en train de jouer les voyeurs… Chose qu'il n'aurait jamais découverte s'il n'avait pas laissé Chizuru en plan la veille au soir. Pour faire simple, il se souvenait que sa dulcinée l'avait aidé à se coucher et au moment où elle avait posé un baiser sur son front, Heisuke lui avait agrippée les épaules, et en un mouvement de hanche, il s'était retrouvé au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant fougueusement. Son état d'ébriété lui faisait oublier le danger qui pesait sur la jeune fille, et le deshinibant, il n'hésitait pas à entrer dans l'intimité de cette femme qu'il désirait depuis bien des mois. Chizuru ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, elle l'aidait même à enlever son kimono. Pour la première fois, Heisuke avait pu sentir sa poitrine dans ses mais et put embrasser la peau douce de son ventre. Il ne cessait de formuler des "Je t'aime" entre chacun de ses baisers, faisant rougir mais aussi gémir l'oni. Heisuke ne sentait plus les effets de l'alcool. Il était lucide et plus en forme que jamais, au grand bonheur de sa compagne, qui elle aussi souhaitait l'aider à enlever ses propres vêtements.

Et alors que les deux jeunes gens s'unissaient enfin, Shinpachi était assis derrière le shôji fermé de la chambre d'Heisuke, l'oreille contre le papier washi ¹ afin d'écouter les tumultes de ses deux petits protégés, se frottant les mains de le tournure de la situation et félicitant intérieurement Heisuke de sa façon de faire avec Chizuru qui semblait y prendre un réel plaisir. Au final, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui donner des conseils, il assurait très bien tout seul. Shinpachi s'en essuya même une petite larme. Celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère était devenu un homme vaillant, de même que sa petite Chizuru était sur le point de devenir une femme. Quoi de plus émouvant pour Shinpachi qui, même qu'il n'en avait pas l'air, était une vraie fleur bleue.

Mais tout avait basculé, et Shinpachi ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi Heisuke avait ainsi laissé la jeune fille en plan, alors que tout semblait bien se passer. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait maintenant en face de lui, attendant une explication sur son comportement on ne peut plus discourtois. Bon, il était vrai que Sano était venu y mettre son petit grain de sel, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Pour tout dire, alors que Shinpachi était complètement concentré sur ce qui passait à l'intérieur de la pièce, il sentit deux lèvres chaudes se poser sur son cou, le faisant immédiatement frissonner. Des mèches de cheveux rouges vinrent lui chatouiller le nez, et il se retourna immédiatement pour faire face aux yeux mi-clos de Sanosuke, complètement éméché mais semblant aussi brûler de désir pour le capitaine de la seconde division :

« - Shinpachi, dit alors Sanosuke avec son habituelle voix langoureuse qu'il réservait pour ces moments-là.

- Ah non, Sano, tu ne vas me refaire ça ! Protesta l'homme aux yeux bleus. Ce n'est pas le moment, va voir Sôji.

- Mais Sôji, il a pas envie, chouina Sano.

- Et bien débrouille-toi tout seul. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé là. Et n'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit que nos n'avions plus ce genre de relation.

- T'es pô gentil Shinpachi. Allez, s'il te plait. »

Cela faisait longtemps que Sano n'avait pas été ivre au point de chouiner et de supplier Shinpachi de lui accorder des cajoleries. Autrefois, le capitaine du second escadron aimait quand il se mettait dans cet état, surtout qu'il trouvait que la voix langoureuse de Sano était des plus excitantes, mais là vraiment, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. De plus, il ne tenait vraiment pas à faillir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de ne jamais le laisser aller à de l'adultère, même s'il n'était, à proprement dit, pas marié avec Sôji :

« Ah, Sano arrête ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ivre et complètement en dehors de la réalité que tu te dois de faire n'importe quoi. Pense un peu aux conséquences de tes actes. »

Shinpachi avait dit cela assez fort en espérant que ça atteigne le cerveau de son ami qui reposait toujours sur son épaule. Toujours est-il qu'Heisuke avait dû entendre ces paroles à travers la mince cloison du shôji, et cela le fit réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait bien sûr plus que tout envie de coucher avec Chizuru qui elle aussi semblait vouloir perdre sa virginité avec le jeune samurai, mais pourtant, il ne devait pas oublier la menace qui pesait sur elle. Qui dit que cette personne qui l'avait menacé n'était pas en train de les espionner. Si elle apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, il mettrait Chizuru en danger. Il était certes dans une impasse, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de jouer avec la sécurité de sa bien-aimée. D'autant plus qu'à faire ça sans préparation, sans s'assurer que Chizuru ne tombe pas enceinte, le risque était bien trop grand.

La jeune fille pensait qu'Heisuke avait suspendu ses gestes à cause la voix de Nagakura qu'ils venaient d'entendre et venant de l'allée. Elle leva la tête pour regarder son compagnon, qui lui était redressé sur ses coudes :

« Heisuke-kun ? »

Il ne devait pas, il était encore temps d'arrêter, même s'il savait que ça détériorerait encore plus ses relations avec la jeune fille. Lui embrassant la joue et bredouillant une vague excuse, il déguerpit dans l'allée en laissant le shôji ouvert et en passant à coté de Shinpachi, et accessoirement de Sanosuke qui était adossé à lui. Son aîné le regarda s'enfuir complètement ébahi. Chizuru accourut jusqu'à la porte en l'appelant doucement histoire ne pas faire trop de bruit, ayant à peine pris le temps d'arranger sa tenue et apparut donc complètement débraillée à coté de Shinpachi qui rougit. En apercevant le capitaine de la seconde division qui la fixait, Chizuru se rendit compte de son accoutrement et referma vivement le shôji non sans pousser un léger cri de stupéfaction.

Au final, Shinpachi, très déçu par le comportement de son cadet de laisser ainsi la jeune fille en plan et sans explication, repoussa Sano de sur son épaule en émettant un grognement de mécontentement. Le lancier, quant à lui, qui s'était à présent complètement endormi tomba lourdement dos au sol, bavant sur le plancher en proie à des rêves érotiques avec Sôji. Shinpachi n'eut d'autres choix que celui de le balancer dans sa chambre pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, et se jura d'avoir une petite discussion avec Heisuke.

C'est pourquoi, ils en étaient là maintenant. Shinpachi avait sans ménagement tiré Heisuke de sa literie, plus exactement celle de Chizuru, mais cette dernière était restée dans la chambre de son compagnon. Alors que ce dernier souffrait d'une fulgurante gueule de bois, son aîné l'obligea à boire de l'eau afin qu'il puisse avoir les idées claires et puisse répondre à ses questions :

« - Alors, qu'as-tu à me dire ? Demanda Shinpachi qui laissait fort à deviner son humeur maussade.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Shinpat-san. Mêle-toi de tes affaires, répondit acerbement Heisuke.

- Espèce de… Je me soucie de Chizuru figure-toi, et je n'apprécie pas ton comportement à son égard. Réponds-moi, l'aimes-tu ou te sers-tu d'elle ?

- Je l'aime bien sûr. Ne doute jamais de ça… Mais c'est compliqué.

- Mais pourquoi, s'emporta le plus âgé. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous aimer, tout simplement ?

- Malheureusement non. »

La patience n'étant pas la qualité principale du capitaine de la seconde division, même au contraire il avait tendance à s'emporter rapidement, là encore il ne se retint pas et vint agripper Heisuke par le col avec brutalité. Ce dernier ne réagit pas, se laissant faire et arborant la mine d'un homme plus abattu que jamais, tant et si bien qu'elle coupa nette l'emportement de son aîné. Ne sachant plus ni quoi faire, ni même quoi dire, Shinpachi relâcha sa poigne de sur les vêtements d'Heisuke. C'est à ce moment là que choisit Chizuru pour faire soudainement irruption dans sa chambre, l'air complètement affolée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Shinpachi pour discerner son trouble mais également ses larmes qui humidifiaient ses joues. Décidément, l'ambiance n'allait pas de bon train en ce jour, chose fort étonnant surtout après l'agréable soirée qu'ils venaient tous de passer.

En voyant présents dans sa chambre les capitaines des seconde et huitième divisions, Chizuru crut d'abord s'être trompée. Et alors qu'elle s'excusait et s'apprêtait à ressortir, Shinpachi lui saisit le poignet et la tira vers le bas pour la faire s'asseoir :

« Non attends Chizuru-chan, ne pars pas. Heisuke a quelque chose à te dire. »

Chizuru n'avait pas spécialement envie d'entendre ce qu'avait à dire cet homme qui la faisait tellement souffrir, mais en même temps, elle reconnaissait qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Une petite froideur de sa part, et là voilà qu'elle se tournait vers un autre homme. Okita avait raison, elle était vraiment abjecte, mais elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle aimait Heisuke, c'était une certitude, et elle s'était dit qu'elle aimait aussi Hijikata. Pourquoi lui d'ailleurs, alors qu'il était si acariâtre et par-dessus tout bien plus âgé qu'elle ? Si elle avait décidé de s'isoler, c'était pour faire le point sur tout cela, et elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver en compagnie d'Heisuke ou de qui que ce soit d'autre pour le moment. Mais la voilà captive de la poigne de Shinpachi, ce dernier faisant du pied à Heisuke pour l'inciter à se lancer :

« Allez Heisuke, l'encouragea Nagakura, dis à Chizuru ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques instants. Dis-lui ce qu'elle représente pour toi. Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle doute de tes sentiments après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ? »

En voyant les joues de sa bien-aimée encore humides des larmes qu'elle avait versées, Heisuke sentit de nouveau comme une pointe au cœur. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le début de leur relation, quand Chizuru avait cru qu'il avait une relation avec ses deux amis Shinpachi et Sanosuke. Il lui avait juré qu'il la rendrait heureuse et ce par tous les moyens, chose qu'il pensait avoir bien accomplie durant cette année. Il devait à présent se rendre à l'évidence, son bonheur n'avait été qu'éphémère et continuerait de se détériorer s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. C'est pourquoi le jeune samurai aux yeux bleus s'élança et alla prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Cette dernière, très surprise, ne partagea pas de suite à cette étreinte. Mais quand Heisuke posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne put que répondre à l'amour qu'il lui transmettait. Comme à chaque fois q'Heisuke revenait vers elle, elle regrettait amèrement de s'être un tant soit peu tournée vers Hijikata.

Shinpachi qui était toujours à coté d'eux émit un raclement de gorge afin de faire part de sa présence. Les deux jeunes gens rougirent d'être observés de la sorte, mais Heisuke se reprit rapidement et dit à sa bien-aimée

« - Chizuru, je t'aime, ne doute jamais de ça. Je sais que j'ai été froid ces derniers jours, parce que je voulais te protéger. Sans doute y ai-je été trop fort, et cela t'a blessée, je le sens. Je suis désolé, je reconnais que je suis extrêmement maladroit. Tu n'as rien fait, ce n'est pas de ta faute, et je voudrais tant de nouveau t'aimer librement, mais c'est un peu difficile en ce moment.

- Heisuke-kun, je suis prête à affronter tous les dangers, mais laisse-moi rester auprès de toi. Je t'aime aussi Heisuke.

- Non Chizuru, tu ne me feras pas céder, je veux que tu sois en sécurité.

- Je ne connais pas les détails, intervint enfin Shinpachi, mais pour qu'Heisuke ne dise rien, pas même à Sano ou à moi, c'est que cela doit être très grave.

- Je suis désolé, dit encore Heisuke. Mais Chizuru, je ne veux pas que tu doutes de mon amour pour toi. Quant à hier soir, c'était une erreur de profiter de mon ivresse pour faire cela. Ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux t'aimer.

- Vous étiez pourtant bien partis, ne put s'empêcher de dire Shinpachi. Mais peu importe, le plus important est de trouver un compromis pour que personne ne souffre. Voilà ce que je vous propose le jeunes, je vais servir d'intermédiaire le temps qu'Heisuke juge que le danger qui pèse sur votre relation se soit atténué.

- Shinpat-san ! Il n'est pas question que tu embrasses Chizuru à ma place en prétextant que c'est de ma part. »

Il y eu une minute de silence, le temps que chacun se rende compte que l'énormité dont venait de faire part le capitaine de la huitième division. Puis Shinpachi attrapa son jeune frère de cœur par le col, l'enguirlandant et lui faisant part de son statut d'homme honnête qui ne touchera jamais une jeune fille pure comme Chizuru. Les deux samurai s'engagèrent alors dans une bagarre, se traitant de bien des noms, ce qui fit rire les jeune fille de les voir se chamailler ainsi. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude qu'Heisuke l'aimait toujours autant. Peu importe s'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble comme avant, cela suffisait à la combler de bonheur, sans compter que Shinpachi énonça la bonne idée de communiquer à travers des lettres, puisqu'ils se devaient de garder une certaine distance. Cela chagrinait un peu l'oni que son bien-aimé ne lui dise rien quand à cette fameuse menace, mais elle se devait de lui faire confiance à nouveau pour que tout aille pour le mieux dans leur relation.

Il lui restait cependant encore un point à éclaircir. Définitivement, elle devait se débarrasser de ce début de passion qu'elle avait ressentie pour Hijikata, de même qu'elle ne devait absolument pas tenir compte de ce que lui avait conseillée Okita. Elle aimait Heisuke et lui resterait fidèle, attendant patiemment qu'ils puissent s'aimer simplement et librement. Telle serait la preuve de son amour pour lui, elle luterait contre ses hormones qui lui jouaient bien des tours ces derniers temps :

« - Bon, je suis ravi que tout s'arrange, dit gaiement Shinpachi, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Allez, un petit dernier baiser les jeunes.

- Tu es sans gène Shinpat-san.

- Mais non, regarde comme je suis respectueux de votre intimité, je me tourne, ça te va ?

- Respectueux de notre intimité ? Reprit Heisuke avec un ton quelque peu étrange. Et je peux savoir ce que tu faisais hier soir, à faire le pied de grue derrière la porte de ma chambre pendant que Chizuru et moi nous offrions de doux moments.

- Ah euh… Hésita Shinpachi. Comment dire, je passais par là tout à fait par hasard. C'est juste une coïncidence.

- C'est étrange, je ne crois pas un seul instant que tu es sincère, répondit Heisuke menaçant cette fois-ci en se faisant craquer les doigts. Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, pourquoi hésites-tu de la sorte ?

- Euh, arrête Heisuke, ne suis-je pas comme un grand frère pour toi ? Je n'agis que pour ton bien. »

Mais Shinpachi avait beau plaider ce qu'il voulait, cela n'empêcha pas pour autant la sentence d'Heisuke de tomber, à savoir le battre à mort, chose qu'il fit pendant que Chizuru riait encore de les voir se chamailler ainsi. Malgré ses airs bourrus, son manque de tact et de discrétion, Shinpachi ne pensait qu'au bien de ses petits protégés.

\*********/

Caché derrière un mur, Okita observait Saito qui s'entraînait seul au sabre dans un des coins reculés du temple qui leur faisait office de quartier général. Tout comme Hijikata, le capitaine de la troisième division aimait s'entraîner au calme, effectuant ses mouvements dans l'air et n'arrêtant ses enchaînements sous aucun prétexte. Autrefois, le jeune homme aux yeux verts se plaisait à observer ses entraînements qu'il jugeait d'instructif, et cela ne gênait pas Saito dans la mesure où il ne faisait pas de bruit. Quand il le regardait, tous ses sens étaient en éveil, brûlant toujours plus de désir pour cet homme si beau mais si froid. Mais aujourd'hui, Okita en était persuadé, la flamme de son amour pour Saito s'était définitivement éteinte, alors qu'il regardait le jeune homme sans en ressentir la moindre palpitation. Etait-ce là le fruit de la patience et de l'attention que Sano lui portait ? Okita enserra son kimono au niveau de sa poitrine. Dès qu'il pensait au rouquin, se cœur lui faisait mal, il ne se remettait définitivement pas de sa trahison. Alors qu'il avait fait des efforts incommensurables pour chasser Saito de son cœur, alors qu'il avait tant souffert que cet homme froid brûle de passion non pas pour lui mais pour Hijikata. Alors qu'il pensait avoir de nouveau droit à un brin de bonheur dans ce qu'il lui restait de vie, voilà ce qu'il en résultait ! Avait-il trop négligé Sano ? Ou bien ce dernier avait-il perdu patience à force de le voir pleurer Saito encore et encore ? Ou bien s'était-il moqué de lui depuis le début ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne voulait pas le savoir, il ne voulait plus rien. Au lieu d'aller taquiner le capitaine de la troisième divsion, Okita se laissa glisser le long du mur pour se replier sur lui-même. La mort inéluctable qui l'attendait au bout de sa maladie tardait bien à venir, et en attendant, il souffrait aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Okita tremblait, il avait froid malgré la douceur de l'air. Sa tête dans les genoux et ses bras enlaçant son propre corps, il sentit soudain une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas envie de voir quelqu'un, et encore moins de parler, même s'il serait s'agit de Kondo. Par politesse, il releva quand même la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Sanosuke qui le regardait avec bienveillance et douceur. Sôji fit un mouvement de recul mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que le mur le lui permettait. Sano voulut lui mettre sa main sur sa joue mais le jeune homme aux yeux verts la lui repoussa brutalement :

« - Que fais-tu là Sano-san ? Demanda acerbement Okita. Dégage je ne veux pas te voir.

- Sôji, maintenant ça suffit, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Sano avait certes toujours été patient avec Sôji, mais cette fois c'en était trop pour lui. Il saisit le poignet du châtain avec fermeté et le tira sans ménagement dans un coin encore plus isolé, s'éloignant ainsi de Saito qui n'avait rien remarqué, trop concentré sur ses exercices. D'abord réticent, Okita se laissa finalement entraîner. Lui qui était toujours vêtu de son kimono de nuit, il se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais et avait envie de se jeter sur le rouquin en l'enlaçant par derrière et lui crier qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Sano lui tournait le dos et enserrait tellement son poignet qu'il lui faisait presque mal. Il devait être en colère, ce qui était normal vu que depuis ce matin il ne cessait de l'insulter et était même allé jusqu'à le menacer avec son arme. Au final, le capitaine de la première division baissa la tête et se laissa emmener.

\**********/

Saito continuait son entraînement, sourd à tout parasite extérieur. Rien ne venait ébranler sa parfaite concentration et sa maîtrise des techniques qu'il avait déjà répétées mainte fois sans s'arrêter. Alors que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, témoin de ses efforts physiques, il n'en était pas moins qu'il restait vigilant et ce malgré la fatigue accumulée par son strict entraînement. Une légère intonation lui fit immédiatement suspendre le mouvement qu'il était en train d'effectuer. Dans un geste rapide, il se retourna en direction du bruit. Un samurai se devait d'avoir les yeux partout, car une attaque ennemie, aussi malhonnête soit-elle, était un risque non négligeable pour tout guerrier, et ça, le capitaine de la troisième division le savait parfaitement. Une inattention, et c'est la mort qui nous guettait. Telle était la dure loi qui s'imposait en ces temps de guerre. Si la plupart des intonations n'étaient dues qu'au vent ou à animal errant, une bonne partie d'entre elles étant des alertes infondées, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Devant le capitaine du troisième escadron se tenait Chikage Kazama, son katana bien en main, fixant le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avec mépris. Le blond était sans conteste bien plus grand que ne l'était Saito, lui donnant ainsi un air de supériorité non négligeable. Mais cela n'ébranla en aucun point le calme du guerrier du Shinsengumi qui était déjà en position d'attaque face à cet invité non souhaité :

« - Chikage Kazama, que viens-tu faire dans l'enceinte même du quartier général ? En tant que capitaine de division, je te laisserai pas t'approcher du vice-capitaine ou de Chizuru Yukimura. Un pas de plus et je te tranche.

- Tes menaces ne sont que du vent, répondit Kazama stoïque malgré les dires de Saito, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

- Je ne fuirai pas devant toi, et l'issue d'un duel entre nous ne peut-être connu à l'avance.

- N'est-ce pas toi que j'ai blessé au bras l'année dernière ? Tu étais un bien mauvais bretteur, mon bref duel avec toi ne m'a laissé qu'un amer goût de déception. Comment Toshizô Hijikata a pu tomber sous le charme d'un faible de ton espèce ?

- Que… »

Saito fut déstabilisé une fraction de seconde avant de se reprendre. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, ce n'était pas un simple adversaire qu'il avait devant lui. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait tout simplement du mal à rester inébranlable comme à son habitude. Telle était sa plus grande faiblesse, et le il le reconnaissait avec un amertume. Hijikata serait bien déçu de l'apprendre, il ne devait pas lui faire cet affront, au contraire lui prouver quel homme il était afin que son bien-aimé n'ait jamais à regretter de l'avoir pour compagnon. Seulement, c'était sans compter sur la perspicacité de Kazama qui avait bien senti son léger troubler, aussi bref soit-il :

« - Je vois que c'est un sujet sensible. Toshizô Hijikata compte réellement pour toi, et j'ai pu remarquer que c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Quel gâchis que de tomber aussi bas !

- Insulte-moi autant que tu le souhaites, mais je ne te permettrais jamais de souiller l'honneur du vice-capitaine. Prépare-toi Kazama, n'espère pas fouler le sol de notre territoire aussi sereinement.

- Hum, j'avais tellement envie de revoir Toshizô Hijikata mais je manque de temps. Amagiri aura vite fait de découvrir mon absence, je vais donc m'en tenir à ce que j'avais prévu, c'est-à-dire t'éliminer toi.

- Ne pense m'avoir aussi facilement. »

Alors que Saito était déjà en position d'attaque, Kazama restait droit comme un piquet. Il avait beau garder cette attitude calme et imposante, il n'en était pas moins qu'il bouillait à l'intérieur. De tous les êtres qu'il pouvait exister en ce bas monde, parmi tous ces humains qu'il méprisait tant, celui-là était le pire. Il le haïssait, même s'il savait au fond qu'il se s'agissait là que de jalousie, car il avait réussi à s'approprier Hijikata. Le supprimer calmerait sa rage, quoiqu'il serait encore mieux d'en faire un prisonnier afin d'en faire un outil de chantage. Il se doutait qu'Amagiri désapprouverait fortement cette dernière option, mais pour le moment, l'heure n'était à cette réflexion. Il devait avant tout le blesser suffisamment afin qu'il devienne aussi inoffensif qu'un nourrisson.

Kazama se mit lui aussi en position d'attaque. Quelque secondes de silence, un coup de vent et Saito s'élança sur son adversaire. L'oni ne faisait que parer les multiples assauts de l'homme aux yeux bleus, usant d'un seul bras et avec une facilité déconcertante, mais cela n'ébranla en rien le vaillant guerrier qui ne désespérait pas de trouver la moindre faille dans sa défense. Les épées ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer, et Kazama continuait de parer les attaques de son adversaire tout en abhorrant ce sourire narquois. Les mouvement de Saito se faisaient de plus en plus lents, l'effort qu'il fournissait ajouté à l'entraînement qu'il avait exécuté peu de temps auparavant accentuaient sa fatigue physique, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'impression que son adversaire avait acquis en force depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait combattu. Quand à l'oni, il devait reconnaître que l'entraînement de son père, aussi impitoyable soit-il, lui était fort utile maintenant qu'il en percevait les bénéfices. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient katana contre katana, le blond profita de cette proximité pour user de ses autres membres et donner un coup de pied à Saito dans l'estomac, déséquilibrant et désarmant ce dernier tout en le faisant se cambrer de douleur. A peine releva-il les yeux qu'il sentit la lame du katana de son adversaire traverser son épaule gauche. Cette attaque fut si soudaine qu'au lieu de hurler, il resta muet, mais la douleur vive bien présente lui donna des vertiges. Quand Kazama retira son arme de son corps, il tomba sur le dos et son sang se répandit de part et d'autre de son frêle corps. Toujours conscient malgré sa vue qui se brouillait, il perçut son ennemi qui s'approchait de lui avec un air victorieux, puis posa un pied sur sa poitrine avant d'appuyer dessus. Un craquement se fit entendre et Saito hurla sous le choc de quelques unes de ses côtes qui venaient de se fracturer. Se reprenant, il serra les dents et agrippa la cheville de Kazama. Ce dernier ricana :

« Qu'espères-tu faire ? Me retenir jusqu'à ce que du renfort arrive ? Tu es pitoyable, et tu es faible. J'ai presque pitié de toi, misérable. Je pourrai te tuer rapidement, mais j'avais envie de te faire un peu souffrir. Tu n'imagines pas le dégoût que tu m'inspires. »

Saito n'avait plus la force de parler, mais il continuait d'enserrer la cheville de l'oni et lui soutenir un regard dur, montrant par là que même en position de faiblesse, même s'il savait que son adversaire était sur le point de le tuer, il n'avait pas peur et n'abandonnait pas la lutte. Aussi minime que soient ses forces, il continuerait de lui faire face, tel un vrai samourai :

« Je voudrais bien m'amuser encore un peu avec toi, continua Kazama. Ce visage déformé par la douleur, je dois avouer qu'il me plait bien, mais je manque de temps. Alors avant d'en finir avec toi, laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose. Les lèvres de Toshizô Hijikata sont douces et chaudes, sa langue un peu râpeuse, et bien que sa façon d'embrasser soit un peu brute, il faut avouer que ce n'est rien face au plaisir éprouvé. Ne pense pas avoir le privilège de penser que tu es le seul homme qu'Hijikata ait embrassé. »

Si Saito avait su rester stoïque jusqu'ici, une fois de plus, dès qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il aimait, il en fut immédiatement perturbé. Il relâcha quelque peu sa pression sur la cheville de son adversaire. Kazama avait raison sur toute la ligne en ce qui concernait Hijikata. Etait-ce là une façon de l'intimider, ou bien le vice-capitaine l'avait-il réellement embrassé ? Il devait forcément y avoir une mésentente, et le capitaine de la troisième division brûlait d'envie d'aller questionner son compagnon.

La lame de Kazama se leva, mais Saito ne distinguait déjà plus son visage. Son sang continuait de se répandre en quantité de part et d'autre de son corps, et malgré ses blessures, sa douleur était de moins en moins perceptible. Il allait mourir ici, il n'avait pas peur, mais Ô combien il aurait aimé voir encore une fois l'homme qu'il aimait :

« To… Shi… »

Puis Saito perdit connaissance.

\*******/

¹ Le papier washi est le papier fabriqué artisanalement au Japon depuis des siècles et qui est monté sur la trame en bois des shôji.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu

Ce n'est pas évident d'écrire des scènes de combat, alors j'aimerai vraiment savoir comment vous avez trouvé celle-là. Au grand plaisir de vous revoir dans un prochain chapitre.


	24. Déclaration

**Chapitre 24 :** Déclaration

\********/

Sano emmena Okita un peu plus loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il espérait ainsi parler en tête à tête avec lui sans que personne ne viennent les déranger, enfin sous peine que sa tête encore fragile daigne bien rester en place au-dessus de ses épaules. Alors qu'ils marchaient, le rouquin se retourna l'espace d'un instant pour apercevoir son cadet qui le suivait docilement, la tête baissée. Constatant qu'il portait toujours son léger kimono de nuit, il se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir bien chaud. Mais lui n'avait rien à lui mettre dessus, et il n'osait pas vraiment le prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait d'habitude. Pourtant, ce qu'il aimerait serrer de nouveau contre lui ce corps certes frêle mais robuste qui s'accrochait à lui tel un enfant perdu. Depuis de le début, Sano aimait quand Sôji le réclamait, et il avait très envie de se réconcilier avec lui. C'est pourquoi, le lancier plaqua son jeune protégé contre un arbre. Ce dernier gardait toujours la tête baissée, sentant ses émotions déborder. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui était en faute, alors ce n'était pas à lui de supplier Sano pour qu'ils restent ensemble.

L'homme aux yeux dorés releva la tête d'Okita, et cette fois-ci le capitaine de la première division ne le repoussa pas. Sano vit cela comme une ouverture, pourtant, il fit le contraire de ce que lui dictait sa conscience. Au lieu d'amorcer le dialogue, il ne résista pas aux yeux brillants de Sôji et se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'attendait à ce que son compagnon le repousse, mais à sa grande surprise, le jeune homme aux yeux verts passa ses deux bras autour de son cou pour intensifier le baiser. Bien que s'en voulant de se laisser aller de la sorte, Sôji ne pouvait, une fois de plus, pas lutter contre le désir que lui procurait Sano. Ce dernier l'enlaça fortement lui aussi et alla même soulever sans aucune difficultés son corps au poids plume.

Puis Sôji se retira un peu avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon et de frapper doucement de son poing sur son torse :

« Idiot, idiot de Sano-san. Comment fais-tu pour toujours m'ensorceler de la sorte ? Je te hais, je te hais. »

Sano mit une de ses mains sur la tête de son protégé tout en gardant l'autre bras enroulé autour de la maigre taille de Sôji, ne disant mot, tandis que ce dernier continuait de le frapper de son poing gauche tout en s'accrochant à lui de son autre main. Son corps tremblait et le lancier profita de cette situation pour le frictionner à travers le léger kimono de nuit. Sentant un liquide chaud humidifier quelque peu son épaule, il empoigna les épaules d'Okita le fit reculer pour le regarder. Les yeux de Sôji étaient cachés par ses mèches châtains, mais le reniflement était révélateur de son état. Sano lui releva une fois de plus la tête et se servit de son index pour essuyer les larmes naissantes aux coins des yeux de son compagnon avant d'enlacer son visage aux joues creusées de ses mains :

« - C'est moi la cause de cette tristesse ? demanda doucement Sanosuke. Sôji, je te le répète, je ne me souviens pas hier soir. Ca m'arrive quand j'ai trop bu. Je suis désolé pour ça et pour ce que j'ai pu faire qui serait la cause de ces larmes. Dis-le moi Sôji.

- Te le dire ? A toi ? Te fiche pas de moi Sano-san, tu me roules bien depuis le début, comme est-ce que je pourrai de nouveau te faire confiance ? Déclara Okita en se dégageant de son assaillant.

- Mais de quoi est-ce tu parles Sôji ?

- De ta relation avec Shinpachi-san. Je le sais, ce n'est plus la peine de me le cacher.

- Je n'ai pas de relation avec Shinpachi, lui assura Sanosuke. Elle est terminée depuis longtemps… A moins que… dans mon ivresse, je t'aurais révélé le léger laisser aller qui date d'il y a quelques semaines ¹. Mais il n'y a rien eu Sôji, je t'assure.

- Tais-toi Sano-san, tais-toi au lieu de me mentir, dit Sôji en secouant la tête en mettant ses deux mains sur ses oreilles. Pourquoi, pourquoi m'avoir fait espérer qu je pouvais de nouveau aimer en toute sérénité ? Tu as bien réussi ton coup, maintenant que c'est toi que j'aime. Tu m'as bien eu. Tu es le pire de tous Sano-san.

- Sôji, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Le capitaine de la première division s'était de nouveau fermé, et toute approche s'avéra bien difficile car il repoussait chacune des tentatives de Sanosuke. Ce dernier n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'user de sa force en allant saisir ses deux poignets pour le plaquer de nouveau contre l'arbre derrière lui. Le visage de Sôji était baissé vers le sol, aussi le lancier ne pouvait distinguer son faciès, mais il n'eut pas besoin de cela pour comprendre que son protégé pleurait. Les épaules tremblantes, des spasmes caractéristiques de sanglots et les traînées humides qui allèrent s'écraser sur le sol, Sano sentit comme une pointe au cœur. Relâchant quelque peu la pression sur les poignets de Sôji, il lui demanda tout doucement :

« Sôji, que m'as-tu dit ? Je veux l'entendre clairement de ta bouche. Je te jure que je ne me moque pas de toi, j'ai toujours été sincère et je n'ai aucune relation avec Shinpachi ou quelconque personne. Tu en as ma parole Sôji. »

Le rouquin relâcha complètement les poignets de son cadet et recula d'un pas. Ce dernier essuya ses yeux humides du revers la main, puis après avoir reniflé, il releva la tête. Ses traits étaient tirés et son faciès exprimait clairement non pas une colère mais une exaspération, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dévoiler. Cela se confirma d'avantage quand Sôji vint saisir les vêtements de son aînée et pour lui dire tout en le secouant :

« - Tu veux l'entendre, et bien je vais te le dire. Je t'aime Sano-san. Tu m'entends, je t'aime. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois, je crevais d'amour pour Hajime-kun, tu as réussi à me le faire oublier, et maintenant c'est toi que j'aime. C'est de ta faute, c'est à cause de tes attentions, de tes caresses et autres touchers, je savais que c'était de la sorcellerie. Tu es content, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

- Je ne voulais que ton bien Sôji, tenta de plaider Sano qui avait bien du mal à s'exprimer. Saito et toi, ce n'était pas possible, et tu le sais bien. C'est toi-même qui as dit que tu ne voulais pas de cet amour.

- Et tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi. Idiot, j'ai l'air de quoi maintenant ! Où est passé mon honneur ?

- Ce n'est pas un déshonneur que d'être amoureux Sôji. Vois-le comme une force.

- Je t'aime, dit encore Sôji en enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de Sano. Je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime Sano-san. Tu l'as dit non ? Que si je réussissais à t'aimer, tu ferais en sorte de m'aimer en retour. Je t'en prie Sano-san, aime-moi, je t'aime moi… »

Sôji fut coupé dans son élan de flots de paroles interminables par la bouche de Sanosuke qui accaparait la sienne. Le lancier n'était pas spécialement doué pour les déclarations. Il ne se sentait pas de dire ces deux simples mots au capitaine de la première division, mais il reconnaissait avoir beaucoup d'affection pour lui. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Okita le satisfaisait pleinement et le rendait heureux. Et maintenant, après avoir entendu le cri du cœur de son compagnon, le rouquin voulait lui rendre la pareille. S'il ne pouvait s'exprimer avec des mots, il savait très bien le faire avec des gestes. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient passionnément, cherchant le contact de leur langue et Sano en profita pour caresser le dos de son cadet sous le kimono, faisant frissonner Sôji. Quand ils se séparèrent, des larmes silencieuses continuaient de couler sur les joues d'Okita mais Harada les essuya avant d'embrasser le front puis les joues de son compagnon :

« Je dois dire que je suis un chanceux d'avoir eu droit à une telle déclaration. Tu devais porter ces mots depuis un long moment sur le coeur, au vu de la façon dont tu me les as dites. J'ai cru entendre crier ton âme aussi fort que sur un champ de bataille. »

Cette annonce quelque peu gênante de Sanosuke fit rougir Okita qui baissa la tête. Il avait dit tout ça sur le coup de l'émotion, tout autant qu'il le pensait réellement. Il aimait sincèrement Sano comme autrefois il aimait passionnément Saito. Le lancier rit de sa réaction avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer. Sôji se laissa aller à ces doux élancements, rassuré d'être entouré des bras protecteurs et réconfortants de son compagnon. Il avait encore quelques points à éclaircir, notamment cette fausse relation avec Shinpachi. Entre ce que le rouquin avait pu dire et lui penser, cette histoire n'était pas très claire. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, juste se laisser dodeliner. Ils auraient bien le temps de parler de tout cela plus tard.

Le calme était revenu dans ce petit coin reculé du quartier général, et les deux capitaines étaient encore enlacés l'un contre l'autre quand soudain, ils entendirent un cri surgir non loin d'eux. Ils s'écartèrent et tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la sonorité :

« - On dirait que ça vient de là où je suis venu te chercher, déduit Sano.

- Il y avait Hajime-kun qui s'entraînait là.

- Allons voir Sôji. »

Le capitaine de la dixième division prit la main de son jeune protégé et l'entraîna. S'il s'agissait d'une attaque ennemie, ils seraient bien désavantagés car Okita n'était pas armé et Sano ne portait que son katana dont il ne savait pas aussi bien se servir que sa lance.

\*********/

Kazama regardait à présent le corps inerte de Saito avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le sang de son adversaire continuait de s'écouler de par sa blessure à l'épaule et son visage de plus en blême laissait fort à présager qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps si personne ne venait lui administrer les premiers soins et arrêter l'hémorragie. Le blond aurait aimé le voir davantage agoniser. Il abhorrait cet homme au plus haut point et l'envie de le faire souffrir aussi bien physiquement que moralement bouillonnait en lui. Maintenant inconscient, il avait juste à l'achever, aussi dressa-il son katana mais il ne put l'abaisser sur le guerrier du Shinsengumi car une main avait saisi son poignet avec force et l'empêchait de porter son coup fatal sur le jeune homme. Peu de gens possédaient une force suffisante surpassant largement la sienne. Pour cause, Kazama n'arrivait plus du tout à bouger son bras. Il n'eut alors aucun mal à reconnaître l'identité de la personne derrière lui, personne qui lui passa son autre bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Immédiatement, l'oni sentit la chaleur émaner de ce corps et envelopper sa propre personne, tant et si bien que sa rage s'apaisa quelque peu. Il se débattit cependant pour échapper à cette étreinte forcée :

« - Amagiri, lâche-moi. Laisse-moi en finir avec lui.

- Kazama, mais que fais-tu ? Nous appartenons au clan Satsuma, nous ne sommes pas des ennemis du Shinsengumi. Tu veux nous attirer des ennuis ? Après tant d'absence, je pense que l'on ferait quand même mieux d'être discrets.

- Laisse-moi, je veux le tuer, juste lui. Je le hais, je le maudis, il me fait vomir. Laisse-moi le tuer, dit Kazama complètement excité qui remuait pour se dégager.

- Kazama, ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu désirais revoir Toshizô Hijikata ? C'est tout ce que tu voulais non ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à lui ?

- La ferme, cria presque le blond. Cette enflure m'a pris Toshizô Hijikata. Il ne mérite que la mort.

- Ca suffit Kazama, dit Amagiri en haussant la voix cette fois, il va falloir que tu arrêtes tes caprices. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis que cet homme t'a pris Toshizô Hijikata, mais le moment n'est pas aux explications. Nous devons vite partir avant d'être découverts. Tu vas rentrer avec moi, et nous allons discuter tous les deux.

- Non, laisse-moi l'achever, après nous partirons.

- Il ne survivra jamais, il a déjà perdu trop de sang et d'ici que quelqu'un vienne par ici, il sera trop tard. Partons Kazama.

- Non, je veux le tuer de mes mains. »

Malgré sa force physique bien supérieure à celle de son cadet, Amagiri avait bien du mal à retenir Kazama qui usait de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de la poigne de son bienfaiteur. Au final, il céda, car tenter de tirer Kazama par la force ne ferait que les retarder davantage. Lui-même avait entendu le cri agonisant du guerrier du Shinsengumi, et il avait peur que les renforts n'arrivent d'ici peu de temps et découvrent leur identité.

Satisfait, un sourire narquois orna de nouveau les lèvres du blond. Se rapprochant de sa victime, il leva à nouveau son katana au dessus d'elle mais il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix masculine tout près de lui :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Saito ! »

Les deux oni tournèrent la tête vers la voix et aperçurent un grand homme rouquin ainsi qu'un autre plus petit et châtain que Kazama reconnut. Tandis Qu'Amagiri s'alarmait intérieurement qu'ils aient été découverts et que cela risquait de causer des ennuis au clan Satsuma si l'on rapportait qu'ils avaient porté sérieusement atteinte à un guerrier du Shinsengumi, partisan du clan Aizu ². A l'inverse, le blond sourit tout en toisant les deux invités et il se réjouissait d'avoir l'éventuelle possibilité de pimenter la fête :

« - Mais qui vois-je ? Ne serait-ce pas Okita ? C'est toi que j'ai facilement battu à Ikedaya. Sois reconnaissant que je me souvienne du nom d'un bretteur aussi faible que toi.

- Comment ? »

Touché dans sa dignité, Okita fit instantanément le geste pour saisir son katana à la ceinture, mais le fait est qu'il portait encore son kimono de nuit et qu'il n'avait pas ses armes avec lui. Se yeux se tournèrent alors immédiatement vers le sabre qui trônait à la ceinture de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et mit un bras devant son cadet comme pour le protéger avant de lui annoncer :

« - N'y pense pas Sôji. Tu es fatigué en ce moment, tu n'arrives même pas à tenir à l'entraînement et tu craches du sans dès que tu fais trop d'efforts. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes contre eux.

- Laisse-moi les combattre Sano-san. Ils ont blessé Hajime-kun, ils se moquent de nous, je ne leur pardonnerai pas.

- Je vais me battre contre eux. Toi, occupe-toi de Saito. Administre-lui quelques soins, les minutes comptent.

- Mais Sano-san, tu n'as pas ta lance et tu ne maîtrises pas bien le katana. C'est trop dangereux face à eux.

- Tais-toi Sôji, fais ce que je te dis, dit Sano-san en dégainant son arme.

- Mais que vois-je, dit Kazama amusé, vous avez vraiment l'intention de vous battre contre moi. Venez, je vous attends. »

Sanosuke se lança sur son adversaire en attaquant, mais Kazama para facilement l'attaque avant de le repousser, non sans plus de mal qu'avec Saito pour la bonne raison que le rouquin avait l'avantage d'être plus grand et plus costaud que le capitaine que la troisième division. Contrairement à son dernier combat, cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'oni d'attaquer sans relâche le guerrier du Shinsengumi qui parait comme il le pouvait. Sano était certes rapide mais il n'avait pas l'aisance avec un katana autant qu'il en avait sa lance, ce qui inquiéta fortement Sôji qui était en train de bander comme il pouvait l'épaule de Saito toujours inconscient, et ce grâce à un morceaux de son kimono qu'il avait déchiré. Alors qu'il appuyait sur l'épaule son frère d'arme pour en limiter l'hémorragie, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du combat qui était en train de se dérouler. Amagiri restait en retrait. Il semblait calme si on s'en fiait à son regard impassible, mais ses doigts qui froissaient ses vêtements étaient bien significatifs de son impatience, aussi il annonça à son compagnon :

« Kazama, Cela suffit, nous avons assez attiré l'attention comme cela. Je ne veux pas que davantage de sang ne coule à cause de tes caprices. »

Le dit Kazama qui croisait le fer avec Sanosuke tourna un instant la tête vers son aîné. Il lui sourit, puis leva rapidement son arme et alla quelque peu blesser son adversaire le long de la poitrine. Le lancier avait certes eu un mouvement de recul, mais cela n'empêcha pas le tranchant de l'atteindre de façon moins importante que s'il l'aurait reçu de plein fouet. Il posa une de ses mains sur sa blessure qui saignait et entendit les plaintes de Sôji qui l'appelait. Sano devait se rendre à l'évidence, muni d'un katana, il ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre Kazama. Ce dernier qui décelait parfaitement sa supériorité leva de nouveau son arme vers le lancier et un nouveau croisement de fer se fit entendre…

\*********/

Hijikata avait finalement trouvé la force de se lever et de travailler un peu, et ce malgré ses céphalées qui persistaient. Kondo, qui félicitait son courage, lui avait amené une tasse de thé fumante, et le brun attendait qu'elle refroidisse un peu avant de boire l'apaisante boisson. En même temps, il tentait de rédiger un rapport sur les dernières missions du Shinsengumi qui devait être transféré aux hauts dirigeants du clan Aizu. Le vice-capitaine qui avait des origines paysannes, et qui ne savait pas spécialement user de mots convenables pour le courrier destiné à ces personnes hautement placées, avait bien du mal depuis la veille à écrire son rapport. Mais ce matin, il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt satisfait de ses mots, et c'est avec une petite fierté qu'il lisait et relisait encore sa milice.

Soudain, la tasse de thé encore pleine que venait de lui mener Kondo se fissura sans raison apparente. Immédiatement, Hijikata pensa :

« Tiens, un mauvais présage ³ ? »

Pour au final hausser les épaules et se dire qu'il ne croyait pas à ce genre d'histoire puérile. Cependant, il s'empressa de porter la tasse fissurée à ses lèvres, délicatement pour qu'il ne se coupe pas, de crainte que le liquide ne s'échappe de par les brèches et ne vienne saccager son travail d'écriture. Mais Hijikata ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer des mauvais présages. Pour cause, à peine commença-il à boire que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Cela surpris tellement l'homme aux yeux violets qu'au lieu d'aspirer le liquide, il souffla dedans, faisant voler le thé hors de la tasse et déversant une pluie saveur menthe sur son bureau, milice compris. Le liquide fit couler l'encre de sur la feuille de papier, rendant les écrits illisibles. Dépité de voir son si dur et bon travail complètement foutu, Hijikata sentit la colère monter en lui. La personne qui avait soudainement fit irruption dans son bureau n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'annoncer, chose qu'abhorrait le grincheux vice-capitaine au plus haut point. Mais s'il n'y avait que cette impolitesse ! Le brun n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une voix masculine quelque peu efféminée, crachant des mots dépourvus de toute honnêteté retentit telle une horrible musique dans les oreilles d'Hijikata. Quoi de pire que cette exaspérante voix pour alourdir encore plus sa tête :

« Ah Hijikata-kun, vous voilà donc ! C'est que vous êtes longtemps resté sur votre couche ce matin, j'ai bien cru que vous étiez malade. Je me suis fort inquiété. »

Itô, car c'était bien lui, vint se poster à coté du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi qui tremblait tellement il flambait de l'intérieur. Il devait concentrer toute son énergie sur sa main droite qui tenait la tasse de thé encore à moitié pleine et résister à la tentation de ne pas balancer le reste de la boisson sur le fourbe qui se tenait à sa gauche. Ce dernier ne fit mine de rien et dit de façon tout en fait naturelle :

« J'admire votre vaillance Hijikata-kun, mais vous ne devriez pas vous surmener surtout si vous ne vous sentez pas bien. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un peu de bon temps avec ce charmant jeune homme qui se trouve toujours en votre compagnie. Saito, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux d'Hijikata étaient devenus rouges et une aura noire menaçante et peu rassurante était en train de se dégager de son corps. Le démon en lui se réveillait, et au lieu de balancer la tasse de thé à la figure d'Itô, il la brisa dans sa main. Le conseiller militaire mit alors ses doigts devant la bouche suite à ce geste, mais faisant toujours fi du changement radical du vice-capitaine. Le faisait-il exprès ou ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Quelque soit la réponse, cela énervait encore plus Hijikata qui avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer son self-control :

« - Oh là là, Hijikata-kun, faîtes attention, vous risquez de vous couper ?

- Que désirez-vous, Itô-san ? Demanda Hijikata en maîtrisait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa voix cinglante mais qui lui donnait encore l'air d'un démon assoiffé de meurtres.

- Ah oui, je voulais vous dire que j'irai rendre visite aux représentants du clan Aizu cet après-midi avec Kondo-san. D'ici là, j'espère que vous aurez le temps de terminer votre rapport. »

Et sur ce, Itô se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissa Hijikata dans un état proche de la crise démentielle aiguë. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans ce bureau à faire du travail inutile et à lutter contre ce fichu mal de tête. Il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air, se dégourdir, boire un thé car il n'avait guerre eu le temps de goûter l'autre et enfin, trouver sa source de consolation, d'apaisement, de soulagement, à savoir Saito qui s'absentait un peu trop longtemps à son goût.

Hijikata se leva à son tour, laissant les débris de la pauvre tasse à thé qui avait eu une fin bien tragique ainsi que la feuille de papier dégoulinant d'encre qui irait rejoindre ses sœurs au fond de la poubelle pleine du bureau d'Hijikata. A peine mit-il un pied dans l'allée qu'il sentit une forme légère le bousculer. Pour dire, cette personne était tellement petite qu'on ne la voyait même pas derrière le tas de draps qu'elle portait dans ses bras, mais le cri aigu laissait fort à penser qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une fille. Or, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a pas multiples filles qui résidaient au quartier général du Shinsengumi. Chizuru perdit l'équilibre suite son altercation avec Hijikata et finit sa course sur le sol, faisant voler les draps qu'elle portait. Le vice-capitaine soupira, ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de plier des draps, mais la moindre des choses étaient encore qu'il aide la jeune fille à les rassembler puisqu'il était responsable de leur chute. S'agenouillant, il commença à faire le tri dans le tas de linge mais remarqua vite que Chizuru, elle, n'esquissait pas le moindre geste. Relevant la tête, il vit que la jeune fille était plus rouge que jamais et se reculait, certes légèrement mais sûrement, comme si elle cherchait à l'éviter. Non, elle ne cherchait pas à l'éviter, elle l'évitait tout simplement et cela se confirma quand elle prit la poudre d'escampette non sans pousser encore un de ses cris de stupeur typiquement féminin. D'instinct, Hijikata voulut lui courir après pour lui demander quelques explications, mais il se prit les pied dans les draps au sol et tomba de tout son long. Fort heureusement pour lui qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, car il aurait eu la honte de vie :

« Bon sang, fulmina une fois de plus Hijikata, mais c'est quoi son problème ? »

Soudain, le vice-capitaine se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé pas plus tard que le matin dans sa propre chambre. Il avait tripoté, de façon tout à fait involontaire, un des seins de Chizuru et cela avait dû choquer la jeune fille qui a présent préférait sans doute éviter tout contact avec lui. Hijikata comprenait cette réaction, elle n'était qu'une pauvre demoiselle qui ne connaissait sans doute rien des relations intimes avec un homme. En son fort intérieur, le brun plaignit Heisuke d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Chizuru était certes mignonne, douce, apaisante… Mais quand même, avait-elle besoin de le fuir de la sorte en poussant cet exaspérant cri qu'on pouvait traduire par « Au viol ». Le vice-capitaine se releva, laissant là ces maudits draps responsables de sa chute, réprimant l'envie de les déchiqueter à l'aide de son katana. Il devait se calmer. Vite Saito, où était Saito ? Et un thé ! Oui, d'abord un thé, puis Saito.

Hijikata se dirigea cette fois vers la cuisine, mais au moment où il y entra, Shinpachi en ressortait avec lui aussi une tasse de thé brûlante qui se renversa sur le kimono violet du plus âgée. :

« - Oups, je suis désolé Hijikata-san, je ne vous avez pas vu. Attendez, je vais vous essuyer ça.

- Shinpachi, dit le vice-capitaine d'une voix qui laissait présager que non pas un démon mais le diable en personne avait pris possession de son corps, que fais-tu avec une tasse de thé ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas boire de boissons chaudes dans la journée.

- Ah, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, frissonna Shinpachi surpris du ton employé par son supérieur, c'est pour Ue-sama… Enfin je veux dire Heisuke.

- Pourquoi Heisuke ne vient-il pas chercher son thé lui-même, et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as appelé Ue-sama * ?

- Et bien… Comment dire… C'est en quelque sorte ma punition, une petite revanche d'Heisuke. Parce que j'ai trop voulu fouiner dans sa vie sentimentale, il m'oblige à le prendre pour le shogun et à le servir comme si j'étais un domestique. Hijikata-san, vous pensez comme moi, vous pensez que c'est bien trop sévère comme punition, je n'agis que pour le bien d'Heisuke.

- Ce que je pense ? Je pense que je vais pousser une recrue à la désertion avant de la rattraper et de la ramener par la peau cou pour au final l'exécuter moi-même parce que là, je ressens un besoin de trancher quelqu'un comme tu ne pourras jamais t'imaginer Shinpachi.

- Euh, et bien, je vous laisse à vos activités Hijikata-san. Bonne journée, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir aujourd'hui, dit Shinpachi en fuyant loin de la cuisine. »

Que pouvait bien faire maintenant Hijikata ? Ses vêtements étaient sales, il fallait qu'il se change, mais il voulait un thé. Mais si on l'apercevait comme cela, ça ternirait son image, mais il le voulait ce thé, et il voulait Saito, mais d'abord le thé. Vite, une bouilloire, de l'eau, des feuilles pour infuser, une tasse. Zut, il n'y a plus de tasses propres, il fallait qu'il en lave, et l'eau mettait du temps à chauffer. Finalement, valait mieux laisser tomber le thé et retrouver Saito, mais il fallait d'abord se changer. Et pourquoi ne pas faire infuser le thé dans un bol à riz ? Pourquoi une tasse d'abord, un bol à riz c'est très bien. Hijikata mis l'eau à peine tiède dans le bol à riz puis les feuilles de thé. Le temps d'infusion est trop long, il pourrait en profiter pour se changer. Mais si quelqu'un buvait son thé en son absence. Pourquoi ne pas le prendre avec lui… Mais il aurait l'air bien con à se promener avec un bol à riz contenant du thé. Que faire ?

Au final, il but sa boisson tiède et à peine infusée d'un trait sec, avalant les feuilles de thé avec et manquant de s'étouffer car une resta coincée dans sa gorge. Après une bonne quinte de toux qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celles de Sôji, Hijikata alla se changer et manqua de se vautrer une de plus sur les draps toujours au sol dans l'allée.

« Ce que c'est dangereux ça, grogna-il en mettant un coup de pied dans le linge propre qui tomba sur le sol poussiéreux ».

Une fois dans sa chambre, au lieu de se changer, Hijikata se remit sous les draps. Quelle horrible journée, il ferait mieux de dormir jusqu'à demain. Quant à ce maudit rapport, Itô n'avait qu'à le faire lui-même, voilà. Il ne bougerait pas de ses draps tant que Saito ne lui aura pas donné son baiser matinal. Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que son compagnon vienne le rejoindre.

Hijikata ne savait vraiment pas qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les mauvais présages, car tout cela n'était rien face à la vraie tragédie qui se déroulait actuellement au quartier général :

« Je m'en fous. Je veux un thé potable, je veux un baiser de Saito, je veux une poupée vaudou en forme d'Itô et foutre Chizuru en procès parce qu'elle a mis des pièges dans l'allée pour qu'on se blesse. Et je veux que cette saleté de gueule de bois passe nom de nom. Pourquoi tout le monde va bien sauf moi. »

Que voulez-vous, c'est l'âge ! L'auteur vient de vous présenter _les malheurs de Toshi_.

\********/

¹ Cf. chapitre dix-neuf, _Egarements_, où Sano va voir Shinpachi, mais ce dernier l'empêche de commettre une bêtise.

² Léger cours d'histoire : le Shinsengumi était effectivement sous le commandement du clan Aizu. Le clan Satsuma était des alliés du clan Aizu, ou du moins jusqu'à la fondation du clan Sachô (Satsuma + Chôshu) en mille huit cent soixante sept je crois.

³ Il me semble effectivement que quand une tasse thé se brise comme ça, soudainement, c'est signe d'un mauvais présage au Japon.

* On appelait les Shogun _Ue-sama_

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu

Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux que j'aille me barricader, car je sens que les fans de Sano et Saito vont me tuer… Sinon, vous allez peut-être me demander à quoi sert la dernière partie, et bien c'était juste un passage pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère de la fic, et comme vous savez, j'aime martyriser les personnages.


	25. Angoisse

**Chapitre 25 :** Angoisse

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis navrée pour ce chapitre qui a mis plus de temps à venir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et je remercie encore tous mes lecteurs.

Bonne lecture

\********/

Sanosuke avait toujours une main sur sa poitrine qui saignait suite au coup de katana relativement superficiel de Kazama. Ce dernier lui aurait d'ailleurs porté un coup bien plus terrible si son attaque n'avait pas été stoppée par un autre sabre. Le lancier avait pendant une fraction de seconde pensé que son heure était arrivée, et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Sôji s'interpose entre lui et l'oni. Le capitaine de la première division qui voyait que son compagnon avait bien des difficultés à faire face à Kazama, et craignant pour la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait, n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait laissé là Saito mourrant et emprunté sans vergogne son katana laissé au sol pour s'interposer entre eux. A présent, les deux armes étaient entrechoquées et chacun des deux hommes usaient de la force de leurs bras pour prendre le dessus.

Okita en voulait à Kazama d'avoir blessé Sanosuke. Alors qu'il faisait front contre lui, même s'il savait pertinemment que son plan n'était pas très loyal, il dit quand même au rouquin :

« Vas-y Sano-san, profite-en. »

Sano comprit que Sôji l'incitait à frapper le blond puisque ce dernier était occupé. Ce n'était pas très loyal effectivement, mais il fallait prendre une décision rapide. Cet homme avait gravement blessé Saito, il ne devait s'en tirer si facilement. Aussi le capitaine de la dixième division leva à son tour son arme, espérant trancher a gorge de l'oni, mais son élan fut lui aussi interrompu par un poing qui saisi son sabre par le tranchant. Il s'agissait d'Amagiri qui à son tour venait d'intervenir dans l'altercation, sentant que son protégé était en danger et sachant pertinemment que plus le temps passait, et plus cela jouait en leur défaveur :

« - Bon sang, pesta Sano qui tirait sur son arme en espérant la dégager de la poigne d'Amagiri.

- Je n'ai rien contre vous, ni contre le Shinsengumi, mais si vous blessez Kazama, je ne vous pardonnerais jamais. »

Et en un geste rapide, le rouquin repoussa le lancier et passa son bras autour de la taille du blond pour le faire reculer, ce qui n'était pas du tout de l'avis de ce dernier qui souhaitait encore combattre et se débattait afin d'échapper à l'étreinte de son bienfaiteur :

« Lâche-moi Amagiri, je n'ai pas encore ter… »

Kazama ne put finir sa phrase. Il sentit un coup dans sa nuque puis sombra dans l'inconscience. Amagiri n'aimait pas avoir recourt à la violence dès qu'il s'agissait de cet être qu'il chérissait, mais il n'avait plus le choix, n'arrivant pas à se faire entendre. Le tenant bien fermement contre lui, l'oni à la force titanesque releva les yeux vers les deux capitaines du Shinsengumi toujours aux aguets en cas de nouvelle attaque. Comme à son habitude et fidèle à lui-même, Amagiri s'inclina légèrement devant les deux hommes avant de dire :

« - Veuillez nous excusez pour les dommages causés à votre ami. Nous n'avons rien contre vous, mais gardez en tête que nous sommes toujours à la poursuite de Chizuru Yukimura. Maintenant, si vous me le permettez.

- Attendez, dit Sanosuke qui voulait en savoir plus, pourquoi voulez-vous Chizuru ? »

Mais trop tard, les deux oni avaient déjà disparu dans un nuage de poussière, ne laissant rien de leur passage. Après quelques secondes de silence, le lancier soupira de soulagement de ne plus être en présence de l'ennemi, lesquels vraiment redoutables auraient très bien pu en finir avec eux. Son esprit refit surface quand il sentit une forme humaine se jeter sur lui et l'enlacer fortement, le déséquilibrant légèrement :

« - Sôji ?

- Sano-san, tu es blessé, tu saignes, il faut soigner ça, vite, dit Okita avec une voix qui laissait fort à deviner son anxiété.

- Du calme Sôji, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Saito est dans un état bien pire que moi. Occupons-nous de lui en priorité. »

Mais Okita ne l'écoutait pas. Il se fichait bien de Saito, toute son attention était portée sur la taillade au niveau de la poitrine de son compagnon. Son inquiétude démesurée était telle qu'il ne réfléchit pas et alla posa ses lèvres sur le torse de Sanosuke, léchant ainsi la plaie, espérant la nettoyer à l'aide de ses secrétions salivaires. Le lancier eut un mouvement de recul mais ne le repoussa pas. Il n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes du châtain de prendre de telles initiatives même dans leurs moments intimes. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la langue chaude de son compagnon sur sa peau, mais là ce n'était pas le moment. Sanosuke l'écarta de lui et essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche avant de lui assurer que tout allait bien, que ce n'était pas une blessure grave. Cela ne rassura pas vraiment le capitaine de la première division qui, pendant que le lancier examinait Saito, déchira encore un bon morceau de son kimono de nuit et entreprit de faire un bandage de charité autour de la poitrine de son compagnon. Cela l'apaisa de ne plus voir son sang couler, et par conséquent, il put reporter son attention sur le capitaine de la troisième division.

Saito était blême, la respiration lente, le pouls faible et même inconscient son visage semblait crispé de douleur. Le bandage que lui avait fait Okita état imbibé de sang et Sanosuke se servit de son écharpe blanche pour le renforcer. A priori, le nœud du bandage avait stoppé l'hémorragie, mais les risques que le plaie ne se remette à saigner ou qu'elle ne s'infecte n'étaient pas à négliger :

« - Sôji, reste-là et veille sur Saito. Je vais chercher de l'aide et une planche pour qu'on puisse le transporter. D'accord ?

- Oui, fais attention à toi Sano-san.

- Sôji… Il faut me lâcher maintenant. Le temps presse. »

Okita avait effectivement ses deux bras enroulés autour de la taille de son compagnon. Ne s'en étant même pas rendu compte, il les retira brusquement et baissa la tête en proie à une gêne jamais vue chez lui. Sanosuke trouva cela tellement adorable qu'il déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de partir le plus rapidement possible en direction du temple.

Quant à Sôji, après s'être remis de son léger trouble, il s'agenouilla aux cotés de celui qu'il avait tant aimé autrefois. Fixant son visage plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ses yeux clos et crispés, Okita voulut s'assurer qu'il ne ressentait absolument plus rien pour lui. Il mit une de ses mains sur la joue froide du capitaine de la troisième division et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il se pencha sur son visage. Il n'alla pas jusqu'à l'embrasser, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. L'envie d'aller plus loin ne lui disait franchement rien. En revanche, il eut l'impression que les traits de son frère d'arme s'étaient encore plus crispés quand il s'était rapproché. Ressentait-il sa présence ? Saito semblait le craindre, et depuis ce qu'il s'était passé l'année passée. Ils ne s'étaient plus jamais retrouvés seuls ensembles, chose que regrettait Okita qui n'avait jamais voulu que leur relation soit aussi tendue mais qui en même comprenait qu'elles le soient. Mettant cette fois sa main dans la chevelure violette de Saito, il finit par lui dire :

« Je suis désolé Hajime-kun, désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Tu dois vivre, vivre pour Hijikata-san que tu aimes tant. Et cela va te paraître égoïste, mais je ne serai jamais tranquille si tu meurs sans que je n'aie rattrapé l'affront que je t'ai causé. Vis Hajime-kun, Vis, je t'en prie. »

Ces paroles pourtant pleines de sincérité ne suffirent pas pour améliorer l'état du jeune homme agonisant.

\********/

Qui l'eut cru ? Mais vraiment qui l'eut cru qu'un jour on retrouverait le démoniaque vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi dans une position aussi embarrassante ! A croire que sa gueule de bois se manifestait aussi par des troubles de la personnalité, ou encore cela pouvait être lié à toutes les catastrophes de cette journée. Peu importait les raisons, le fait était là : Toshizô Hijikata, trente ans passé et réputé comme étant un véritable démon, était actuellement en train de se rouler sur lui-même sur son futon, enserrant contre lui un kimono de nuit blanc trop petit pour qu'il lui appartienne, et ne cessant de dire des semblants de phrases comme :

« Oh Saito, dépêche-toi de venir mon Saito. Je t'attends et je suis gâteux de cajoleries aujourd'hui. Profite-en. »

C'était donc bien un kimono du capitaine de la troisième division qu'Hijikata tenait contre lui. Mais lui ? n'était-il pas en proie à une véritable crise de démence ? A son âge, il y avait quand même de quoi s'inquiéter ! Pour tout dire, après les terribles instants qu'il venait de passer et ne cessant de pester contre tout et tout le monde, le brun s'était dit que pour qu'il n'arrive pas pire encore, il se devait de rester optimiste et de positiver. Ne dit-on pas que si on veut que la vie nous sourit, il fait d'abord lui montrer sa bonne humeur ? Hijikata avait décidé de vérifier ces dires, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, s'ennuyant ferme dans sa chambre mais n'osant plus en sortir en ce jour, ou du moins tant que son compagnon ne l'aurait pas rejoint :

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? Réalisa enfin le vice-capitaine. Je perds la tête. Ah, tout ça c'est de la faute de Saito, il m'a mal habitué. Lui qui d'habitude est aux petits soins avec moi et ne quitte jamais cette chambre sans me dire tendrement bonjour. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il est bien long son entraînement. »

Le vice-capitaine entendit que l'on s'agitait dehors. Son état de paresse fit qu'il ne leva pas le petit doigt pour témoigner que ce qu'il s'y passait. A aucun moment il n'aurait cru que cela concernerait son compagnon, et ce fut Kondo qui ouvrit le shôji de sa chambre avec fracas, l'air grave :

« Toshi, c'est Saito-kun. Dépêche-toi. »

Hijikata ne comprit absolument rien de ce venait de lui dire son supérieur. Pourquoi venait-il lui parler de son compagnon ? Ne pouvait-il pas lui donner de plus amples explications ? Tout cela n'était pas précis et en ce jour, le vice-capitaine n'avait tout simplement pas envie de réfléchir.

La porte de sa chambre laissée ouverte par Kondo faisait entrer des vociférations tels que « Vite, par ici », mais aussi « Préparez sa chambre, prévenez un médecin » ou encore « Yamazaki, peux-tu faire quelque chose ». A ce moment-là, le brun comprit que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il trouva la force de se lever et d'avancer jusqu'à sa porte, ne faisant pas le lien avec ce que venait de lui dire son capitaine. Ce n'est que quand passa devant lui une planche tenue par quatre hommes et sur laquelle se tenait Saito inconscient et arborant un large bandage à l'épaule gauche qu'il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il fut tout simplement incapable de bouger. Ce fut Kondo qui le tira de son état de stupeur en le secouant légèrement par l'épaule, lui souriant pour le rassurer bien que lui aussi était très angoissé quand à l'état du jeune homme :

« - Yamazaki-kun se charge de soigner ses blessures et nous avons envoyé quelqu'un prévenir Matsumoto-sensei. Rassure-toi Toshi, Saito-kun est un guerrier, un battant, il ne mourra pas si facilement.

- Kondo-san, qui a fait ça ? demanda Hijikata qui sentait la rage naître en lui. Qui qu'il soit, je ne le laisserai pas penser qu'il peux s'en prendre en Saito et s'en tirer si facilement.

- Il s'agit de Chikage Kazama. Sôji et Harada-kun l'ont également affronté et Harada-kun a aussi été légèrement blessé. Ne tente rien pour le moment Toshi, la santé de Saito-kun est notre priorité. Quand les soins seront terminés, tu devras rester à ses cotés, car c'est de toi qu'il aura le plus besoin et toi qu'il voudra sans doute avoir à ses cotés à son réveil. Bien sûr nous alternerons les gardes, mais je voudrai que tu laisses un peu tomber ton travail et que tu te consacres à lui.

- Oui Kondo-san, je ne le quitterai pas, dit Hijikata d'une voix tremblante.

- Toshi, repose-toi pour le moment, les heures et jours à venir seront longs et difficiles. Je viendrai te chercher quand la voie sera libre. A l'heure actuelle tu ne ferais que gêner les soins. Laissons Saito-kun aux mains de Yamazaki-kun et Yukimura-kun. »

Kondo incita son ami à rentrer dans sa chambre. Le capitaine du Shinsengumi savait que Saito aimait profondément Hijikata mais il n'avait jamais su si c'était réciproque. Aujourd'hui, en voyant le trouble de ce dernier, il réalisa que le brun tenait beaucoup à son compagnon et qu'il avait très peur pour sa vie.

Quand le capitaine referma le shôji de la chambre d'Hijikata, ce dernier, laissé seul dans cette pièce, vint s'asseoir sur son futon et enserra de nouveau le kimono de nuit de Saito en humant son odeur, s'imaginant tenir contre lui le corps frêle de l'homme aux yeux bleus quand ce dernier s'abandonnait lui. Il continuait de trembler, n'avait-il jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie ? Il ne croyait pas vraiment aux Dieux mais il se surprit à les supplier d'épargner la vie du jeune homme qui partageait sa vie. Il avait encore envie de sentir le corps de Saito contre lui, de l'embrasser, le toucher, le chatouiller, lui caresser ses cheveux soyeux, l'entendre rire, le voir rougir, l'entendre lui dire de "je t'aime". Il ne voulait pas encore renoncer à tout ça, il ne voulait pas perdre Saito.

\************/

Assis l'un en face de l'autre dans cette habitation appartenant au clan Satsuma et dans laquelle ils séjournaient actuellement, Kyûju Amagiri croisait les bras tandis que Chikage Kazama regardait son aîné durement. Chacun en voulant à l'autre, la tension qui régnait dans la pièce était telle qu'elle avait rapidement dissuadé Shiranui de s'incruster. Pour tout dire, le rouquin reprochait à son cadet de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de compliquer leur situation. Quand au blond, il bouillonnait de n'avoir pu finaliser son combat mais aussi d'être parti sans s'assurer qu'Hajime Saito avait succombé à ses blessures. Amagiri coupa court à ce silence en annonçant d'une voix qui se voulait fâcheuse :

« - Kazama, mettons les choses au point. Nous sommes revenus à Kyoto parce que tu voulais revoir Toshizô Hijikata. Je comprends ton ressentiment à l'égard de ce jeune homme, mais tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça.

- Tais-toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

- Oh si, trop bien même. Tu sais bien que je t'aime, tu crois que cela me plait que tu sois si obstiné, si borné quand à Hijikata. Ne crois pas que je sois entièrement compréhensif, ma patience a aussi des limites. Je ne supporte plus cette situation.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il va falloir que tu choisisses Kazama : moi ou Toshizô Hijikata, déclara alors Amagiri.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, c'est toi qui as accepté de me ramener ici.

- Je l'ai fait parce que tu insistais, que je ne supportais plus de te voir te faire du mal pour cet humain, et parce que tu m'as assuré que tout ce que tu voulais, c'était le revoir. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si loin.

- C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce petit impudent en vie. Je voulais qu'il souffre, qu'il agonise avant de l'achever moi-même.

- Et penses-tu t'obtenir les bonnes grâces de Toshizô Hijikata en agissant de la sorte ?

- … Lui aussi, je veux le tuer. Il sème la confusion dans mon esprit, je le tuerai.

- En es-tu seulement capable ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Ses petits copains lui diront qui est l'assassin de son petit chéri, il voudra se venger, et là je le tuerai, le trancherai. Après ça, tu seras satisfait, non ? »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration durant lequel chacun des deux oni se fixaient dans les yeux, se noyant dans leur iris vague ou flamboyant. Amagiri ne croyait pas une seconde que son protégé saurait trouver le courage de tuer Toshizô Hijikata, mais douter de lui mettrait très certainement leur relation en péril. Aussi, l'oni à la force titanesque ouvrit ses bras de manière à ce que Kazama puisse s'y réfugier dedans :

« - Je te laisse une dernière chance, décréta alors Amagiri.

- Je sais que je te cause beaucoup de tracas. Tout ira mieux quand j'en aurais terminé avec Hijikata. Je ne t'importunerai plus, alors s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas Amagiri. »

Kazama avait dit ça en agrippant le haori du rouquin, ce dernier embrassa sa chevelure blonde comme pour le rassurer. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'Hijikata daigne bouger, n'ayant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il voudra venger son compagnon. Ce temps imparti laisserait au blond assez de temps pour se convaincre que la passion qu'il éprouvait à l'égard du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi n'avait pas lieu d'exister. Il devait le haïr, le mépriser à tel point qu'il sera facile de l'anéantir. Oui, il devait garder cet état d'esprit s'il ne voulait pas perdre Amagiri, car ce dernier comptait plus que n'importe qui. Il devait lui prouver qu'il pouvait le faire, c'était sa façon à lui de lui montrer ses sentiments.

Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'Amagiri lui était soumis, n'était-ce plutôt l'inverse finalement ? Kazama savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans que son bienfaiteur soit proche de lui. Sa présence était rassurante, et il lui donnait l'affection cruellement manquante de ses parents et de son frère disparu. Il était le seul à savoir le calmer les jours orageux, tout comme il était le seul avec qui il se laissait volontiers aller. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il était dépendant de lui. S'il devait faire un choix, c'est Amagiri qu'il choisirait.

\*******/

Saito resta inconscient pendant plusieurs jours. Yamazaki et Chizuru avaient certes pansé ses blessures, mais la cicatrisation s'effectuait mal. Le docteur Matsumoto avait certifié que cela était dû à la perte importante de sang et le fait que comme il était impossible de l'alimenter et de l'hydrater, cela affaiblissait son corps et entravait le bon processus de cicatrisation. Tout ça sans compter que le capitaine de la troisième division luttait chaque jour pour survivre. A chaque instant, Hijikata qui restait à ses côtés guettait le moindre signe d'une évolution favorable ou non, mais l'état du jeune homme restait stable.

Le vice-capitaine refusait de quitter son chevet, et ce malgré les protestations de Kondo qui le priait de bien vouloir se reposer. Rien à faire, Hijikata faisait face à son supérieur et pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtu quand il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui lui était cher. A longueur de journée, il tenait la main de son compagnon, et la lui caressait avec son pouce. Par moment il embrassait ses lèvres froides et effleurait ses joues pâles, lui chuchotant des "réveille-toi" à son oreille, mais les yeux de Saito restèrent clos et ce pendant plusieurs jours.

A tour de rôle, les autres capitaines apportaient ses repas ou un thé au brun. Il était aussi arrivé que Chizuru vienne le voir dans la chambre du blessé, et ce qu'elle perçut dans la pièce alors qu'elle avait à peine entrouvert le shôji était un Hijikata comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Il était penché sur son compagnon, ses coudes de par et d'autres de sa tête, et il lui parlait tout doucement. La jeune fille avait tendu l'oreille et il lui semblait avoir entendu : « Tu m'entends Saito ? Réveille-toi, ne meurs pas, je t'en prie ne meurs pas. ». Cette tendresse l'avait étonnée venant de cet homme froid et autoritaire, mais cela l'avait aussi convaincue qu'Hijikata tenait beaucoup à son compagnon, tellement qu'il ne ferait jamais attention à elle. Raison de plus pour qu'elle l'oublie et qu'elle se consacre entièrement à Heisuke qui lui l'aimait éperdument. Forte de ce constat, elle chassa définitivement toutes ses pensées à l'égard d'Hijikata.

\*******/

Etant donné que Matsumoto était venu en visite au Shinsengumi, il voulait en profiter pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé d'Okita. Il fut fort étonné de constater que le capitaine Kondo savait pour sa tuberculose, mais ce dernier le pria de bien vouloir rester discret à ce sujet pour éviter que cela ne s'ébruite. Attraper Sôji ne fut pas non plus tache aisée. Pour tout dire, dès l'instant où le jeune homme vit le médecin dans le bureau de Kondo, il se hâta de déguerpir pour aller se cacher Dieu sait où. Kondo en resta ébahi mais Sanosuke qui l'accompagnait comprit cette réaction. Depuis leur altercation avec les oni, la santé de Sôji s'était comme dégradée d'un seul coup. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir convenablement. La position allongée lui donnait des difficultés respiratoires telles qu'il se sentait obligé de se redresser. Sanosuke l'avait alors pris contre lui en position assise, mais le jeune homme était pris très régulièrement de quinte de toux, parfois tellement intense qu'il en arrivait à la cyanose, avec des crachats sanguinolents abondants. Bref, s'il apprenait cela, cette fois Matsumoto ferait pression pour que Sôji s'en aille du Shinsengumi et aille se soigner dans une institut médical spécialisé, ce que ne voulait absolument le capitaine de la première division. Le Shinsengumi était sa maison, son repère, et il ne voulait quitter ni Sanosuke, ni Kondo, tout comme il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir fait la paix avec Saito.

Sôji se réfugia près dans un lieu isolé puis se recroquevilla lui-même, mais son compagnon eut vite fait de le retrouver :

« - Sôji, t'enfuir de la sorte ne fera qu'éveiller les soupçons quant à ton état, dit tendrement Sanosuke qui s'était accroupi devant lui.

- J'ai peur Sano-san. Il va me demander de partir d'ici. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas.

- Nous n'en sommes pas là Sôji. Allez viens maintenant. Ne fais pas l'enfant, ça ne joue pas en ta faveur. »

Sôji se laissa de nouveau guider jusque dans le bureau de Kondo où Matsumoto procéda à un examen médical. Okita mentait à moitié sur les questions que lui posait le médecin, mais ce dernier avait remarqué une perte de poids importante et une légère fièvre persistante. Puis arriva ce qu'il ne devait surtout pas arriver, le jeune samourai fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux accompagnée d'hémoptysie qui persista encore après qu'il ait craché du sang et ce pendant plusieurs minutes. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, le médecin rangea ses instruments et annonça se façon très sérieuse au commandant :

« - Sa maladie a bien évolué, il ne peut plus rester sans observance médicale. Quoique vous en disiez Kondo-san, il ne peut plis vivre ici, ce n'est pas un endroit adapté pour un tuberculeux.

- Non, protesta immédiatement Sôji. Non, je vous en prie. Kondo-san, vous vous souvenez, vous aviez dit que je n'étais pas obligé de partir. Je ne gênerai personne, je prendrai bien mes médicaments et mangerai bien. Et je me reposerai, alors je vous en prie, dîtes-lui que je ne pars pas. »

Sôji avait dit ça en agrippant les épaules de son maître. Ce dernier aurait aimé le réconforter, mais son état l'inquiétait beaucoup aussi et il se sentirait certainement plus tranquille si son disciple était soigné dans un lieu approprié. Il garda le silence et cela suffit à Okita pour comprendre ce qu'il pensait. Une nouvelle fois, il voulut quitter la pièce mais il fut pris d'un vertige et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, le faisant tomber sur le plancher :

« - Sôji, intervint Sanosuke en aidant son compagnon à se redresser.

- Sano-san, dis quelque chose, dit alors Okita en s'accrochant au rouquin.

- Kondo-san, reprit alors Matsumoto, c'est vous le commandant alors cette décision vous appartient. Mais je recommande très fortement que votre disciple suive un traitement et un suivi médical adapté. Je repasserai demain pour m'enquérir de l'état de santé de Saito-kun, prenez le temps de réfléchir d'ici là. »

Kondo était plus que perturbé mais il salua quand même chaleureusement le médecin, ainsi que Sanosuke, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Sôji qui lui tournait le dos et avait ses bras autour du cou du lancier. Matsumoto partit sans demander son reste et sans non plus en vouloir au jeune guerrier.

Kondo tenta d'abord de convaincre Sôji qu'il serait préférable qu'il s'en aille pour cet institut médial qui se situait à Edo, lui assurant que sa famille et notamment sa sœur qui l'avait élevé ¹ seraient ravis de le revoir et prendraient soin de lui. Mais Okita refusait net et s'accrochait encore plus à Sanosuke qui lui ne savait plus où se mettre ni quel parti prendre.

\***********/

A l'aube du cinquième jour, Saito trouva assez de force en lui pour ouvrir les yeux. Il avait terriblement mal à ses côtes et à son épaule gauche, tant et si bien qu'il grimaça et serra les poings. C'est là qu'il constata que quelqu'un tenait sa main droite. Tournant la tête, il crut rêver quand il aperçut le visage endormi de son compagnon allongé juste à coté de lui. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus sourit puis tenta de l'appeler mais ses mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir de sa gorge si sèche qu'elle l'empêchait de parler. Il était assoiffé, il lui fallait absolument boire. Il voulut se relever délicatement de manière à ne pas réveiller l'homme assoupi à coté de lui mais une douleur vive le fit retomber lourdement sur son futon, lui arrachant un râle qui réveilla Hijikata :

« - Qu'est-ce que… Saito ?

- Gnnn… To… Tenta encore une fois de dire le capitaine de la troisième division.

- Saito, tu es réveillé ! C'est merveilleux. »

Le brun était tellement soulagé de le voir éveillé qu'il ne faisait guerre attention à ce qu'essayait vainement de lui dire son compagnon. Une fois de plus, Saito tenta de se relever de sur sa couche, mais ses blessures ne lui permettaient pas encore de se mobiliser seul. Hijikata qui s'en aperçut se jeta sur lui, le réprimandant :

« -Saito, que diable fais-tu ? Tu dois rester allongé.

- Eau…

- De l'eau ? Oui, tout de suite. »

Hijikata aida son jeune compagnon à se redresser pour le mettre en positon assise et le laissa s'appuyer contra sa poitrine. Il était ainsi dans une bonne position pour boire. Les premières gorgées le firent tousser, et alors qu'il se tenait la poitrine à cause de la douleur provoquée par ses côtes fracturées, il eut vite fait de reprendre une déglutition normale. Après plusieurs verres, il pouvait de nouveau s'exprimer convenablement. Durant tout ce temps, le brun l'avait gardé contre lui et enlaçait de par derrière sa taille encore plus mince qu'à l'accoutumée étant donné qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours :

« On est en train de te préparer quelque chose. Ca fait cinq jours que tu es inconscient Saito, tu dois manger si tu veux guérir. Je suis tellement soulagé, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre Saito, dit Hijikata en mettant sa tête dans l'épaule valide du jeune homme. »

Ce dernier aurait dû se réjouir de tant d'attention, mais pourtant quelque chose le travaillait. Maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau les idées plus claires, il se souvenait des dernières paroles de son assaillant avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Ce n'était certes pas le moment de poser une telle question, mais il devait avoir une réponse et maintenant :

« - Toshi, j'ai une question à te poser, c'est très important pour moi.

- Je t'écoute, dit le brun qui à présent embrassait son cou.

- Kazama… Kazama m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé. Est-ce vrai Toshi ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Hijikata écarquilla les yeux et suspendit tous ses mouvements. Cela remontait à plus d'un an, mais il se souvenait parfaitement du goût horrible des lèvres de Kazama. Au fond, le vice-capitaine n'y était pour rien puisque c'était cette enflure qui avait forcé la chose, lui-même l'ayant mordu pour se dégager de son emprise. Mais pour autant, il ne se sentait pas de mentir à Saito et lui affirmer qu'il n'y avait rien eu alors que ce n'était pas vrai.

Ce dernier, voyant que celui qu'il aimait ne disait rien, ne reniait pas, il n'en eut pas besoin de davantage pour comprendre. Mettant son bras valide devant ses yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Lui qui s'était raccroché à l'espoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de provocation de la part de l'oni, sa déception quant à ce silence n'en était que plus grande.

\*********/

¹ Okita a perdu ses parents très jeune et c'est principalement sa sœur aînée Mitsu Okita qui l'éleva, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne le dojo Shiekan de Kondo à l'âge de neuf ans.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu.

Certains le savent sans doute déjà, mais des OAV de la série Hakuouki sont prévus pour cet été. Bien sûr que je les attends avec impatience, mais je suis en train de me demander si le séisme ne va pas retarder la chose. On ne pourra pas leur en vouloir de toute façon, ils ont tout mon soutien, qu'ils s'occupent d'abord d'eux.


	26. Blessures

**Chapitre 26 :** Blessures

Bonne Lecture

\*******/

C'était une bien grise journée, et l'ambiance au sein du quartier général du Shinsengumi allait de paire avec la météo morose qui s'annonçait. Le docteur Matsumoto allait de surprise en surprise, et cela allait bien au-delà de la serveuse qui lui avait amené un thé dans sa chambre à l'auberge et qui en réalité était un homme !

Alors qu'il effectuait sa visite au temple Nishi-Honganji, il fut déjà fort étonné de trouver le capitaine de la troisième division éveillé, alors que la veille encore le pronostic vital du jeune homme encore inconscient était plus qu'engagé. Cette constatation le stupéfia tout autant qu'elle le rassura, mais cela fut de courte durée quand il se rendit que le blessé était en pleurs et seul dans la chambre. Devait-on mettre un lien entre l'absence du vice-capitaine qui n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis le drame et désarroi du jeune samourai ? En entrant dans la chambre, Saito avait levé la tête, essuyé ses larmes, puis l'avait de nouveau baissée et répondait au médecin avec une voix à peine perceptible. Matsumoto fut plus inquiet de son état mental que physique, alors qu'il ne répondait que pas des "oui" ou "non" aux questions. Il semblait avoir passé le stade critique, mais sa vie serait encore menacée si son moral n'était pas au beau fixe, d'autant plus qu'il disait ne pas vouloir manger malgré ses cinq jours de jeûne. L'homme chauve demanda ce qui le taraudait depuis le début, à savoir s'il avait vu le vice-capitaine Hijikata et si oui, savait-il où il pouvait se trouver ? Au lieu de répondre, Saito avait de nouveau éclaté en sanglots, se tenant ses côtes qui lui arrachaient une douleur à chacun de ses spasmes.

Matsumoto avait alors laissé le jeune homme afin de trouver Kondo pour lui exposer la situation du blessé. Le capitaine semblait plus qu'embarrassé, affirmant que Saito était comme cela depuis le matin, fermé à tous, et qu'Hijikata était introuvable. Le malaise du capitaine s'intensifia quand il annonça au médecin qu'Okita resterait au quartier général. Matsumoto comprit à sa mimique qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette décision, aussi insista-il encore sur la nécessité de ce départ, sur le fait que l'état de santé du capitaine de la première division n'était pas à négliger. Le repos était essentiel mais bien difficile la journée en ces lieux bien animés. Kondo comprenait ces arguments, mais pour autant il réitéra son refus, s'excusant et s'inclinant devant le médecin, le remerciant de sa bienséance. Matsumoto ne sut que dire, aussi donna-il des consignes autant pour Okita que pour Saito avant de quitter le quartier général puis revenir à Edo.

Kondo regarda le médecin passer les portes du quartier général puis soupira. Au fond de lui, il avait vraiment voulu que Sôji aille se faire soigner, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de son disciple qui pouvait se montrer particulièrement têtu, allant même jusqu'à menacer de mettre un terme à ses jours si on le contraignait à quitter le Shinsengumi. Kondo d'habitude si calme eut une pointe au cœur alors qu'il se remémorait la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille suite au départ de Matsumoto. Alors que le maître avait enlevé son disciple des bras de Sano pour le prendre contre lui et tenter encore une fois de lui expliquer qu'il serait préférable qu'il s'en aille, mais que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne faisait plus partie de Shinsengumi, Sôji s'était empressé de protester, défendant corps et âme sa place auprès de Kondo :

« - Kondo-san, tout ce que je sais faire, c'est tuer. Si je ne peux plus tuer, je ne sers plus à rien.

- Si tu es malade, tu ne pourras plus tuer Sôji.

- … Dans ce cas, si je ne suis plus capable de tuer, si je ne suis plus capable de vous être utile, je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde. »

Okita avait alors tiré son wakizashi de son fourreau avant de le pointer vers lui dans une tentative de se faire le seppuku. Sanosuke avait immédiatement réagi et l'avait empêché de se porter un coup fatal, retenant son bras qu'il tordit dans son dos et le désarma :

« - Sôji, arrête, ni Kondo-san, ni moi ne souhaitons que cela tourne cette façon.

- Lâche-moi Sano-san, je ne sers à rien, je ne vaux rien… »

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Sôji reçut une gifle majestueuse de la part de son maître qui l'envoya valdinguer au sol. Lui supprimant ses armes, il demanda à Sanosuke de les laisser seuls un instant, ce que fit le lancier. Là, Kondo réprimanda son disciple comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il faut dire qu'il était plus en colère que n'importe qui, et cela était dû à l'atrocité des paroles de ce jeune garçon qu'il avait pris en affection et ce dès son arrivée au dojo Shiekan. Il ne supportait pas que Sôji se dévalorise de la sorte et encore moins qu'il essaye de mettre fin à ses jours parce qu'il ne se jugeait plus utile :

« Tu n'est pas qu'un assassin à mon service Sôji, tu es avant tout mon précieux disciple. Tu es comme mon petit frère Sôji. »

Les embrassades vinrent après les dures réprimandes, et alors que Kondo serrait le jeune garçon contre lui, ce dernier coupa court à son mutisme qui s'était installé depuis qu'il l'avait giflé. Resserrant ses poings sur le kimono de son maître, il réussit à articuler :

« - Je me fiche de ma sœur qui m'a abandonné, c'est vous ma famille Kondo-san. J'ai vingt-deux ans, mais j'ai encore besoin de vous, je ne veux pas être séparé de vous. Je vous en prie, vous m'aviez dit autrefois que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas, vous vous en souvenez ?

- Oui Sôji. »

Kondo soupira, le médecin était maintenant définitivement parti, et lui n'avait su convaincre Sôji d'être raisonnable, succombant une fois de plus à son caprice. Quel mauvais tuteur il pouvait être !

Le capitaine voulut rendre visite à son disciple dans sa chambre, mais le jeune homme s'était assoupi la tête dans le giron de Sanosuke. Ce dernier mit un doigt devant sa bouche comme pour imiter un chut, chose qu'approuva Kondo avant de remarquer combien le lancier couvait Okita des yeux. L'aînée soupira encore mais cette fois-ci de soulagement. Séparer son disciple de son compagnon aurait été cruel aussi, et savoir qu'Harada veillait toujours sur lui avait un côté rassurant. Le capitaine pouvait donc continuer de vaquer à ses occupations, à savoir comprendre ce qui arrivait à Saito et où se trouvait Hijikata.

\**********/

Malgré son jeûne, Saito ne voulut rien manger, et ce même avec l'insistance de la douce Chizuru qui d'habitude arrivait toujours à faire entendre raison aux guerriers. Le capitaine de la troisième division n'avait pas touché une miette de son plat. Cela inquiéta la jeune fille qui trouvait que Saito était encore très pâle, affaibli du fait de sa perte importante de sang, et que sa blessure ne guérirait pas bien s'il ne se décidait pas à prendre des forces. La jeune oni qui était opprimée par un sentiment de défaite eut cependant vite fait de ressaisir. Dans sa chambre, elle trouva une lettre d'Heisuke. Cette idée de Shinpachi de communiquer par écrit lui plaisait beaucoup. Son compagnon écrivait mal et faisait de nombreuses fautes, mais pour autant elle y ressentait l'amour et la sincérité dans chacun de ses mots, et cela lui suffisait pour lui remonter le moral pour la journée. Entre ça et les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient au détour d'une allée, mais toujours à l'intérieur de façon à ne pas être vus, cela satisfaisait grandement Chizuru qui espérait cependant que la menace qui les séparait s'estompe rapidement.

Vers la fin de la matinée, Saito qui était allongé sur son futon entendit le shôji de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il ne voulait voir personne si ce n'est Hijikata avec qui il avait besoin de parler. En tournant la tête vers son visiteur qui avait refermé la porte derrière lui, l'homme aux yeux bleus éprouva une crainte sans nom et commença à sa reculer en s'aidant de son bras valide. Il ne voulait pas que cet homme s'approche de lui, et sa peur s'intensifia quand il réalisa qu'il se retrouvait seul dans cette pièce avec lui.

Sa faiblesse était telle qu'il sentit son unique bras de dérober et il tomba lourdement dos au sol dans un râle de douleur. Son visiteur se précipita alors aussitôt pour venir l'aider :

« - Hajime-kun, fais attention, dit Okita qui voulait l'aider à se réinstaller dans le futon.

- Non Sôji, laisse-moi. Va-t-en. »

Okita relâcha alors le jeune homme qui semblait effrayé et s'éloigna de lui sans pour autant sortir de la pièce. Se plaçant à une distance respectable, il dit alors avec une voix douce :

« N'ais pas peur Hajime-kun. Regarde, je me mets ici, je ne m'approcherai pas davantage, je te le jure. »

Saito hésita un instant mais finit quand même par se remettre en place sur son futon. Il sentait que son frère d'arme était sincère et n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal ou autre chose. Il y eu comme un vide dans la chambre, un lourd silence, puis Okita finit par mettre sa fierté de coté et s'inclina devant l'homme blessé, ce qui surprit fortement ce dernier :

« Hajime-kun, je suis désolé. Vraiment, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais que j'arrive un peu tard, et je me doute qu'il ne te sera pas facile de me pardonner. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que je regrette infiniment mes agissements et le mal que j'ai pu te faire. »

Saito en resta coi, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela. Les excuses sincères dont venait de lui faire part Sôji le fit rougir de honte quant à son attitude quand il était entré dans la pièce. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, puis Saito qui baissait la tête finit par dire d'une voix à peine audible :

« - C'est bon, oublions ça Sôji.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Okita plein d'espoir.

- Je pense que je n'oublierai jamais ce tu m'as fait, mais tu sembles sincère dans tes excuses tout comme tu sembles avoir changé. Je veux bien tourner la page sur cette histoire, et je suis moi-même désolé de mon attitude à ton égard ces derniers temps. Je n'ai fait que te fuir.

- Je suis l'unique fautif Hajime-kun. Mon amour pour toi m'aveuglait et me rendait fou.

- Je comprends Sôji, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir. Moi-même, ne suis-je pas bêtement amoureux de fichu vice-capitaine ? »

A l'énonciation de l'homme qu'il aimait, Saito ne put se retenir. Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau et il mit ses deux mains devant la bouche afin de retenir ses spasmes. Cela n'empêcha pas le capitaine de la première division de s'en apercevoir. Cette fois, il s'approcha de son frère d'arme et mit une main dans se dos comme pour l'apaiser de sa simple présence. Ne supportant pas de voir Saito dans cet état et lui de rester inactif, Okita finit par lui demander :

« - Hajime-kun, que t'arrive-il ? Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

- Toshi… Hoqueta Saito.

- Comment ?

- Ramène-moi Toshi.

- Hijikata-san ? Personne ne l'a vu depuis ce matin. Tu sais où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?

- Il est parti combattre Kazama. Tout s'est déroulé si vite. C'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû mettre Kazama sur le tapis. Je lui ai posé une question, il ne m'a pas répondu, puis comme je me suis mis à pleurer, il s'est mis en colère. Il a juré qu'il allait venger l'affront que Kazama m'a causé, et ce à tous les niveaux, expliqua Saito.

- Il est parti défier Kazama ?

- J'ai voulu le retenir, je ne veux pas qu'il aille l'affronter. Il est fatigué, j'ai peur pour lui. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Je t'en prie Sôji, ramène-le moi sain et sauf.

- D'accord Hajime-kun, je prends Sano-san avec moi et nous allons le chercher. Nous fouillerons tout Kyoto s'il le faut mais on te le ramènera, je te le jure. Cesse de pleurer Hajime-kun, allonge-toi, repose-toi, mange surtout et attends-moi ici. Bientôt il sera de nouveau près de toi. »

Saito n'eut guère le temps de remercier son frère d'arme que ce dernier avait déjà déguerpi de sa chambre à toute vitesse. Il avait oublié combien Sôji pouvait être digne de confiance malgré son comportement parfois insolent. Essuyant ses larmes, il arriva à esquisser un sourire. Au fond, il était plutôt ravi de s'être réconcilié ave lui.

\*******/

Hijikata avait passé une bonne partie de la matinée à la recherche de son ennemi. Arpentant les refuges du clan Satsuma, il finit par retrouver Kazama dans une maison à Shimabara. L'oni aux cheveux blonds semblait attendre sa venue, et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il accepta le défi que lui lança le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi.

Les deux hommes choisirent de s'affronter dans un endroit calme de manière à ce que personne ne vienne les déranger. Seul Amagiri qui ne voulait pas perdre son protégé des yeux les accompagna. Le brun bouillonnait de l'intérieur, et encore plus quand il voyait ce sourire narquois s'étirer sur le visage de son ennemi, visage qu'il avait bien envie de défigurer et de faire saigner. Le vice-capitaine était certes un homme au tempérament colérique, mais jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressentie un tel mépris pour un homme. Il abhorrait Kazama au plus point, lui responsable de la souffrance physique et morale de son compagnon :

« - Je serai sans pitié avec toi Kazama. Tu vas regretter le mal que tu as fait à Saito.

- Ce petit impertinent a parfaitement sa place dans l'autre monde.

- Je vais te décevoir, mais Saito est vivant. Pour qui le prends-tu, il vaut bien mieux que toi.

- Dans ce cas, ta mort à toi le fera encore plus souffrir que ce qu'il a déjà enduré. »

Bien que surpris d'apprendre que le capitaine de la troisième division soit toujours en vie et en voulant à Amagiri de ne pas l'avoir laissé l'achever, Kazama s'arma de son katana, bien déterminé à en finir avec Hijikata une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait juste à le tuer, le transpercer de sa lame sans plus de cérémonie. Mais pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas. Les assauts se multipliaient, et il ne faisait aucun doute sur le fait que l'oni avait l'avantage sur son adversaire. Nombre de fois il aurait pu saisir l'occasion de l'exterminer, mais quelque chose le tétanisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait le corps tremblant d'Hijikata se relever, usant de l'énergie de sa détermination. Il ne pouvait pas, il avait encore envie de le combattre tout autant qu'il bouillait de constater avec quelle conviction le brun défendait l'honneur de Saito, son compagnon, celui qui partage ses nuits alors que lui ne reçoit que mépris et aversion de sa part.

Déconcentré de par constat, Kazama perdit pendant un instant l'attention du duel qui était en train de se dérouler, et la lame d'Hijikata aurait très certainement fait voler sa tête si le poing d'Amagiri ne l'avait pas arrêtée :

« - Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit l'oni à la force titanesque.

- N'intervient pas Amagiri, c'est entre lui et moi, protesta Kazama.

- Je le savais, tu es incapable de le tuer, et un rien te déconcentre. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre Kazama. On rentre. »

Amagiri repoussa le katana qu'il tenait dans son poing et, fidèle à sa politesse, il s'inclina devant le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi :

« - Je regrette les agissements de mon partenaire sur le capitaine Saito, tout autant que je suis soulagé de la savoir vivant.

- Tu me trahis Amagiri, railla Kazama qui était prisonnier de la poigne de son bienfaiteur.

- Nous n'avons rien contre vous, mais je ne vous cache pas que notre objectif est de mettre la main sur Chizuru Yukimura. Aussi, attendez-nous à nous revoir.

- Laissez donc cette enfant tranquille. »

Mais Hijikata ne put en dire davantage car les deux oni avaient disparu dans un coup de vent. Mécontent de n'avoir pu venger Saito comme il se doit, il planta avec rage son katana au sol. Au final, cette enflure de Kazama était toujours de ce monde, et lui ne savait pas comment faire pour apaiser le mal-être de son compagnon.

Le soleil arrivait à son zénith, le brun commençait à avoir faim et se dit qu'il ferait bien de rentrer, mais l'appréhension de faire de nouveau face à son compagnon le clouait sur place :

« - Hijikata-san, vous voilà, dit une voie derrière le vice-capitaine.

- Sôji ? Harada ? S'étonna Hijikata.

- Dieu soit loué, vous n'avez rien, soupira Okita. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps que nous avons mis pour vous retrouver.

- On a demandé à tous les passants s'ils avaient vu un blond se promener avec un brun aux longs cheveux. Fort heureusement que les blonds ne courent pas les rues, sinon on aurait eu plus de mal, poursuivit Sanosuke.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Demanda le brun.

- Hajime-kun s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous. Il m'a demandé de vous ramener, répondit Okita.

- Saito… Mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Je suis partie malgré le fait qu'il me retenait en pleurant et en me suppliant de ne pas y aller. Je suis partie alors qu'il vient juste de se réveiller et qu'il a plus que tout besoin de moi. En plus, je n'ai pas répondu à une question très importante pour lui, et cela l'a perturbé. Comment voulez-vous que je me présente à nouveau devant lui ? »

Un silence s'installa entre les trois hommes. Hijikata regrettait à présent d'être parti pour affronter Kazama, d'autant plus que cela ne l'avait emmené à rien puisque son ennemi circulait toujours et en parfaite santé. Saito ne voulait pas la vengeance, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'Hijikata était à lui, qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il tout simplement pas expliqué que ce baiser n'était pas de son ressort mais de celui de cette enflure. Le trouble du vice-capitaine était plus que perceptible, et Sanosuke finit par dire :

« Venez Hijikata-san, il vous attend, il vous aime. Ne vous posez donc pas tant de questions et allez le voir, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

Le lancier comprenait un peu ce que pouvait ressentir Hijikata. Lui-même avait compris que Sôji l'aimait, c'est pourquoi il était allé le retrouver si sereinement et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se réconcilier avec lui malgré les réticences de ce dernier. Si l'amour y était, alors tout et même les choses les plus difficiles pouvaient être surmontées, et il était toujours possible de repartir sur un bon pied.

Sur ces paroles, les trois hommes reprirent la route vers le quartier général.

\********/

Kazama et Amagiri s'en retournèrent à la demeure du clan Satsuma. Shiranui semblait absent, il avait laissé un mot comme quoi il allait rendre visite à sa jeune sœur et qu'il reviendrait dans la journée. A coté de sa note trônait une missive qui était adressée aux trois oni. Amagiri l'ouvrit et la lut sans attendre, fidèle à son sérieux, tandis que son protégé était resté en retrait. Durant tout le chemin du retour, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés et l'ambiance entre eux était on ne peut plus tendue. Et ça, Kazama savait parfaitement pourquoi. Amagiri avait raison, il n'arrivait pas à éliminer Toshizô Hijikata alors qu'il en avait eu maintes fois l'occasion. Il lui avait promis d'en finir avec cet homme qui l'obsédait, et les voilà rentrés dans une situation tout aussi identique qu'à leur départ. Le rouquin avait parlé d'impatience et de choix, et le blond eut soudainement très peur de le perdre. Prenant bien soin de refermer le shôji de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Kazama s'avança vers son bienfaiteur. Ses membres tremblaient et ses jambes flageolaient, il n'avait jamais été anxieux de la sorte. Il devait mettre sa fierté de coté, lui demander de ne pas partir, lui jurant qu'il ne penserait plus à Hijikata, lui demander pardon pour les ennuis qu'il lui causait. Il devait le faire, mais la crainte d'être repoussé l'angoissait et c'est avec la force de son désespoir qu'il agrippa le haori de son aîné, posant son front entre ses omoplates. Amagiri qui était plongé dans sa lecture sursauta et regarda son protégé avec étonnement :

« - Kazama ?

- Pardon, je suis désolé, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Pardonne-moi, ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie Amagiri. »

L'oni à la force titanesque se retourna et alla tendrement enlacer son protégé, faisant pression sur son dos manière la blottir davantage contre lui. Il avait fait ce chantage à Kazama, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais cet être qu'il aimait profondément, de même qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait des chances qu'il n'arrive pas à venir à bout de Toshizô Hijikata. S'il avait mis Kazama face à ce dilemme, c'était un peu pour sa satisfaction personnelle, car il aurait aimé voir avec quelle ardeur il aurait été prêt à défendre leur relation.

Amagiri embrassa sa chevelure blonde puis le souleva afin de pouvoir atteindre sa bouche. L'oni aux yeux rouges passa ses deux bras autour de son cou et resserra son étreinte jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Puis le rouquin reposa son protégé au sol et lui montra la missive qu'avait laissée à leur disposition le clan Satsuma :

« - Regarde, on nous envoie en mission dans le nord du Japon. Le temps du voyage aller et retour et de mener à bien cette tâche, cela va nous prendre bien des semaines. L'occasion pour toi d'oublier un peu Hijikata.

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je l'ai revu, combattu, je suppose donc que j'ai le cœur plus léger. Je te remercie de m'avoir permis cela et je te promets de faire des efforts. Notre relation me tient beaucoup à cœur, tu es celui qui m'est le plus cher Amagiri.

- Cela me touche vraiment, dit Amagiri en souriant et en mettant l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Kazama. Je suis vraiment ravi de voir que tu t'ouvres à moi et que tu tiennes tant à moi. Tu n'imagines pas Kazama, tu fais de moi un homme heureux. »

Et comme pour le remercier, Amagiri profita du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour prendre l'initiative. En temps, normal, c'était toujours Kazama qui réclamait ces moments, mais pour une fois, il se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de son bienfaiteur.

\********/

Dans la chambre close du capitaine de la troisième division, Saito attendait patiemment le retour de son compagnon. Même s'il se devait de faire confiance à celui qu'il aimait et à son frère d'arme qui avait promis de le ramener, il n'arrivait pas à chasser son anxiété et cette boule au ventre qui le gênait plus que ses blessures. Allongé sur son futon, il trouvait le temps bien long. Soudain, il entendit le shôji de sa chambre s'ouvrir et retourna vivement la tête dans l'espoir qu'il s'agissait d'Hijikata… Mais ses espérances eurent vite fait de s'envoler quand il reconnut l'identité de son visiteur. Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui. Que lui voulait cet homme ? Il n'avait aucune raison de lui rendre visite, lui qui était responsable d'une de ses pires pensées : celle de se séparer de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le nouveau venu afficha un sourire narquois puis s'approcha de la couche du jeune samourai. Saito voulut se relever afin de ne paraître trop déplorable face à cet homme, mais ce dernier mis une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se recoucher :

« - Ne force donc pas tant Saito-kun, cela n'est pas bon pour tes blessures. Reste donc allongé.

- Je regrette de ne pouvoir vous saluer convenablement Itô-san. Est-ce que pour cela, vous allez alourdir vos menaces à mon égard ?

- Que tu es cruel Saito-kun ! Alors que je viens m'enquérir de ton état. Cela m'a bouleversé quand j'ai appris que tu avais été grièvement blessé. Je n'ose imaginer la perte que cela m'aurait coûté.

- Itô-san, je ne faillirai pas à ma promesse. Je viendrai avec vous le moment venu et en échange vous ne ferez rien qui puisse nuire au Shinsengumi et au vice-capitaine. C'est ce que nous avions convenu.

- Bien sûr, je suis un samourai et donc un homme honnête. Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis assez embêté. »

Itô s'approcha encore plus du blessé. Ce dernier voulut se reculer car en aucun cas, il ne souhaitait avoir de contact avec cet homme. Le conseiller de guerre affichait maintenant la mine d'un homme déçu et mécontent, et Saito ne comprit pas ce regard jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce :

« - Tes blessures sont-elles une pure coïncidence ou un coup monté ? Il semblerait que je vais être promu à un autre poste, et comme hasard le meilleur homme que je désire prendre avec moi se fait blesser et se voit dans l'incapacité d'exercer ses fonctions pour un certain temps. Le temps que tes blessures guérissent et que tu retrouves entièrement l'usage de ton bras pour manier la sabre, tu en as bien pour des mois.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Profite bien de ta convalescence, car dès que tu seras sur pied et de nouveau fonctionnel, tu pourras faire tes adieux à cet endroit. »

Saito resta coi. Même si cela faisait des mois qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Itô annonce son départ, cette déclaration le bouleversa. Content de son effet, l'homme fourbe quitta la pièce non sans laisser échapper un léger ricanement de satisfaction. Puis arriva ce qui devait arriver, Saito s'effondra de nouveau en larmes. Quelle horrible journée il était en train de passer ! Il avait plus que tout besoin que son compagnon vienne pour le consoler et lui parler de sa voix grave qu'il aimait tant :

« Toshi, reviens. »

Dans la pièce résonnait les sanglots et reniflements du capitaine de la troisième division. Son estomac réclamait à manger, sa gorge voulait de l'eau, mais Saito resta prostré, et ce pendant un certain temps, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que le shôji s'ouvre à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci sur Hijikata. Le jeune home aux yeux bleus tourna sa tête aux joues humides et tendit le bras vers l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur :

« Toshi… »

Hijikata se précipita dans la pièce non sans avoir refermé la porte derrière lui et alla prendre la main que lui tendait Saito, embrassant cette dite main puis le visage de son compagnon qui agrippa son kimono :

« - Pardon Saito, pardonne-moi, dit Hijikata entre chacun de ses baisers.

- Toshi, je t'aime. »

Après cette séquence forte en émotion qui dura une bonne demi-heure, Hijikata raconta à Saito son duel avec Kazama et lui expliqua ce malentendu quant à ce baiser. L'homme aux yeux bleus comprit parfaitement et ne lui en voulut pas pour cela. Au final, le brun se maudit de ne pas avoir mis tout ça au clair dès que son compagnon lui avait posé la question. Voilà où menaient les non dits : à des pleurs qui auraient très bien pu être évités, comme quoi la communication était ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans une relation.

Puis Saito fit part de sa réconciliation avec Okita et de la visite d'Itô. A l'entente des nouvelles fourberies de cet homme qu'il détestait tout autant voire même plus que Kazama, Hijikata railla tout en même temps qu'il frappa de son poing sur le sol, pestant contre Itô et ses machiavéliques manigances. Au final, les blessures infligées à Saito par Kazama lui permettaient un sursis de plusieurs semaines quant à son départ. Enlaçant délicatement son corps frêle de manière à ne pas lui faire mal, le vice-capitaine chuchota à l'oreille de son compagnon :

« Je sais combien tu redoutes cet instant. Dès lors je te tiendrai compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétabli. De cette manière, nous profiterons pleinement l'un de l'autre. »

Puis sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa tendrement, lui caressant sa poitrine meurtrie du bout des doigts tandis que Saito empoignait fortement son kimono tout en lui disant des "Je t'aime" tout bas chaque fois que sa langue le lui permettait.

\*******/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu, l'histoire a l'air de traîner mais les choses avanceront beaucoup plus vite par la suite. Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup écrire de doux moments.


	27. Déchirures

**Chapitre 27 :** Déchirures

**Note de l'auteur :** Navrée pour l'attente de ce chapitre. Comme je tenais à le poster assez rapidement, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Je le relierai à distance et mettrait à jour ensuite.

Bonne Lecture

\**********/

Saito dut mettre bien des mois à se remettre de ses blessures. A l'approche des mauvais jours, son corps affaibli fut mis à rude épreuve et la plaie ne tarda pas à s'infecter, lui donnant une fièvre de cheval. Hijikata veilla sur lui durant tout ce temps et fut impressionné par la résistance de son compagnon face à la douleur, notamment quand Yamazaki refaisait son pansement. Au final, les beaux jours et le printemps revinrent et le capitaine de la troisième division pouvait à présent de nouveau manier le sabre. Alors qu'il tranchait ces colonnes de paille, satisfait de se sentir à nouveau utile, il savait aussi pertinemment qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps à rester en ces lieux. Pourtant, il faisait comme si de rien n'était, son quotidien avec Hijikata n'avait pas changé. Plus jamais il ne voulait causer du souci à l'homme qu'il aimait.

A l'arrivée du printemps, Itô le convoqua à lui et à Shinpachi afin de leur demander de le rejoindre. Saito se doutait que Shinpachi allait refuser, et d'ailleurs le capitaine de la troisième division commençait à se demander comment son compère allait réagir quand il apprendrait qu'Heisuke allait suivre Itô. Le jeune garçon et lui avaient encore longuement parlé, et au final, Heisuke avait prit la décision de quitter le Shinsengumi même si l'idée de se séparer de Chizuru lui consumait le cœur. Il ne cessait de marmonner « Je n'ai pas le choix, je le fais pour elle », et Saito avait beau user de toute sa patience, il n'arrivait pas apaiser le jeune garçon, lui assurer que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre un jour.

Le jour fatidique arriva enfin, et Hijikata joua parfaitement la comédie, s'étonnant faussement du départ de son compagnon. En revanche, il fut plus que surpris par rapport à Heisuke. Le vice-capitaine qui venait d'ouvrir le shôji sur les deux samourai demanda alors à Itô :

« - Si vous me le permettez Itô-san, j'aimerai avoir une petite conversation en tête-à-tête avec eux deux.

- Bien sûr, je comprends que malgré leurs choix de me suivre, un certain lien vous unit.

- Heisuke, on commence par toi, je t'attends dans mon bureau, annonça alors Hijikata. »

Heisuke devait user de toutes ses forces mentales pour cacher son désarroi le plus total. Autant il lui avait fallu bien du courage pour annoncer cette nouvelle à ses amis, autant il lui était très pénible de penser l'annoncer à Chizuru. Si ça se trouvait, la jeune fille était déjà au courant, informé par Shinpachi probablement encore en rage. Pour tout dire, à peine Heisuke avait-il communiqué ses intentions à ses deux amis que Shinpachi était sorti de ses gonds, l'attrapant par le col avec une violence inouïe. Le coup qu'il lui aurait porté si Sanosuke ne lui en avait pas empêché lui aurait très probablement laissé des marques voire même cassé des dents ou la mâchoire. N'avait-il pas ce qu'il méritait au fond, lui qui abandonnait ses amis et la femme qu'il aimait :

« - C'est une blague, avait hurlé Shinpachi. Tu ne vas quand même pas suivre cet enfoiré !

- Calme-toi Shinpachi, disait Sanosuke qui le retenait. Heisuke est un homme, c'est à lui de gérer sa vie. Même si je suis aussi déçu que toi, on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de sa décision.

- Pourquoi Heisuke, insistait Shinpachi. Donne-moi une bonne raison et je comprendrai. Vas-tu laisser Chizuru-chan ? Vas-tu nous abandonner à nous ? »

Mais Heisuke ne répondit pas à son aînée. La gorge nouée, il ne faisait que répéter des « désolé », ce qui avait le don d'énerver encore plus le capitaine de la seconde division. Au final, Shinpachi laissa tomber et repoussa sans aucune délicatesse celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Sanosuke tenta encore et toujours d'arrondir les angles mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination et la rancune de Shinpachi qui n'était sans doute pas prêt de lui pardonner.

\********/

Ils en étaient enfin là, l'un en face de l'autre, le temps des au revoir tant redoutés avaient sonné. Saito était assis devant d'Hijikata, la tête baissé et muet, ne sachant que dire. Le vice-capitaine trouvait cette atmosphère bien lourde et finit par dire :

« - Je compte sur toi Saito. Je te fais confiance plus que n'importe qui, et je suis persuadé que tu es en quelque sorte le sauveur du Shinsengumi.

- To… Vice-capitaine, c'est honneur pour moi d'entendre ces mots de votre part, répondit Saito en s'inclinant légèrement devant son supérieur. »

Hijikata tiqua légèrement, il n'était plus habitué à ce que Saito l'appelle par son grade et lui parle de façon si formelle, bien qu'il le fasse encore en public. Mais là, ils étaient seuls dans cette pièce. Le brun vérifia encore une fois que personne ne traînait derrière le shôji puis finit par soupirer :

« - Je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela durera Saito. Ne nous quittons pas de la sorte. Allez viens, dit Hijikata en tendant les bras vers son compagnon.

- Toshi, si je fais ça, je sens que je vais… Hésita le capitaine de la troisième division qui tremblait déjà de la voix.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Hijikata. J'apprécie vraiment tes efforts et admire ta maîtrise. Mais si ça peut te soulager, alors n'hésite pas. Et moi, j'ai vraiment envie de te sentir encore contre moi avant que tu t'en ailles.

- Toshi, je n'ai jamais été sûr de tes sentiments à mon égard. Mais tu m'as tellement donné, apporté, surtout lorsque Kazama m'a blessé, que je ne peux que croire que tu en as quand même un peu.

- Depuis toujours, j'ai de l'affection pour toi Saito. Allez viens, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

A genoux, Saito rampa vers son compagnon et se jeta sur lui, s'installa entre ses jambes en tailleur, passant ses bras autour de son cou et nichant sa tête dans l'un de ses épaules. Alors qu'Hijikata refermait son étreinte, et à son grand étonnement, Saito ne pleura pas. Il s'accrochait à lui de façon désespérée, mais aucun sanglot ne s'échappa de sa gorge. Il fallait dire que depuis le temps, il s'était préparé à cela, et il n'avait plus envie d'embarrasser l'homme qu'il aimait avec ses pleurs abondants. Le brun le berça et tournait sa tête pour embrasser les joues du jeune homme. Dans le fond, il était plutôt rassuré de ne pas avoir à calmer une énième crise de larme, d'autant plus que les yeux rouges qu'il aurait eu aurait été suspect :

« - Tu vas me manquer Saito. Mais nous serons de nouveau ensemble, je te le jure.

- Toshi, je t'aime, je t'aime.

- Je sais.

- Fais attention à toi surtout.

- Toi de même, nous communiquerons avec Yamazaki comme intermédiaire. »

Malgré le temps qui leur était compté et même pour cette entrevue, Hijikata prit le temps de profiter Saito et de sentir encore ce corps frêle contre lui. S'embrassant encore une dernière fois intensément, ils durent se résigner à se lâcher la main lorsqu'ils ouvrirent le shôji de la pièce où ils avaient partagé leurs derniers instants.

\********/

Chizuru n'en revenait pas, elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. En se levant ce matin, feintant d'être toujours blessée au bras suite à l'attaque du rasetsu la veille, elle était allée à la rencontre des capitaines présents au puit pour leur toilette histoire de les saluer. Là, la colère de Shinpachi la surprit tellement qu'elle demanda à Inoue ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Qu'Itô lève le camp était une chose, mais qu'Heisuke, son Heisuke, et Saito le suivaient… Chizuru crut mal comprendre et fut prise d'une sorte de vertige. Tandis que Shinpachi continuait de pester après le jeune homme, la jeune fille insista, voulant se faire confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien d'Heisuke, espérant une erreur, une blague, mais l'ambiance était telle qu'on devinait aisément que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Malgré tout cela, Chizuru continuait de nier, elle devait en avoir le cœur net, aussi elle alla immédiatement à la recherche de son compagnon. Arpentant le quartier général de long en large dans l'espoir de l'y trouver, son chemin croisa celui de Saito qui regardait les cerisiers en fleurs. Là encore, Chizuru ne comprit pas le souhait du capitaine de la troisième division. Pourquoi choisissait-il de partir alors qu'il aimait Hijikata ? Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi paraissait-il si triste alors que c'était son choix. L'oni n'y comprenait rien :

« - Je me demande bien le nombre de fois où j'ai pu voir les fleurs de cerisiers fleurir à Kyoto, dit Saito l'air pensif en regardant les pétales de l'arbre tomber.

- Saito-san…

- Plus le temps passe, plus les choses changent. L'activité de ce monde, nos croyances, et même le Shinsengumi changera.

- C'est parce que les choses changent que vous voulez partir ?

- Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tout doit changer. Et puis, je crois aux choses qui ne changeront jamais.

- Les choses qui ne changeront jamais ? Répéta Chizuru. »

La jeune fille ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Saito quittait le Shinsengumi, mais elle discernait à peu près ce qu'il voulait dire. Les temps changeaient indéniablement, la façon de penser des gens, mais pour autant, lui voulait croire aux choses qui ne changent pas, qui ne changeront jamais, et cela incluait bien sûr son amour pour Hijikata. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, comment les choses évolueront, lui croyait du fond du cœur que ce sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le vice-capitaine ne changerait jamais. Saito était froid et difficile à cerner, mais Chizuru prit ces paroles comme de l'espoir. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle recommença à arpenter le quartier général dans l'espoir d'y trouver Heisuke, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et espérant ainsi le retenir. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle lui donnerait alors la certitude qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, et ce quelque soit sa décision.

Enfin, la jeune fille trouva l'objet de son cœur assis sur un banc en train de contempler les fleurs de cerisier d'un air triste. Quand il vit Chizuru, il sourit et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir près d'elle :

« - Je suis heureux de pouvoir regarder les fleurs de cerisier avec toi.

- … Moi aussi Heisuke-kun, dit Chizuru d'une petite voix.

- … Chizuru, je dois… te dire quelque chose…

- Je suis déjà au courant, le coupa la jeune fille. »

D'emblée, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus détourna la tête. Il devait trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi, mais il se sentait tellement embarrassé et tellement faible aussi, tant et si bien qu'il n'osait même pas lui prendre la main. A cause de cette stupide menace, il était en train de tout perdre : la femme qu'il aimait, ses précieux amis, sa confiance en lui et son honneur. Le calme s'installant entre eux devenant vraiment trop pesant, il finit par dire :

« - Tu sais, je ne pense pas que les idées d'Itô-san soient aussi extravagantes que ce que tout le monde dit. Rejoindre les idées du Shogun ou bien "vénérons l'empereur et repoussons les étrangers", je ne sais pas laquelle est juste mais si je ne le vis pas par moi-même, je ne pourrais jamais le savoir. Et puis, je suis celui qui a convié Itô-san à nous rejoindre, tenta d'expliquer Heisuke dans le but de paraître un minimum crédible. Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais, je veux juste voir ce dont ce pays a réellement besoin. C'est pourquoi, je pars avec Itô-san.

- Heisuke-kun…

- Mais garde bien cela en tête, ce n'est pas comme si je détestais tout le monde où que je ne t'aime plus. Je t'aime plus que tout Chizuru, et dire que les autres mais surtout toi ne me manquerez pas serait un mensonge.

- Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici ? demande Chizuru dans sa vaine tentative de le retenir. En restant ici, je suis certaine que tu pourras savoir quel chemin est juste.

- Peut-être bien oui… Mais j'ai pris la décision de partir. Je suis avant tout un homme tu sais. Et je suis navré de te dire cela, mais ma mère et mon maître m'ont toujours appris de faire passer nos principes avant nos sentiments.

- …

- Je suis désolée, je ne reviendrai pas avant que vous ayez retrouvé ton père. Si j'avais été ton mari…

- Dans ce cas épouse-moi, dit alors Chizuru. »

Heisuke, surprit, fit un bond en arrière, et quand il se retourna vers sa dulcinée, cette dernière l'attrapa par la col et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un langoureux baiser. Le jeune homme voulut la repousser, mais son corps frissonnait et en demandait encore. Pourquoi partait-il en réalité ? Justement pour ne pas être tentée de la sorte, pour ne pas mettre Chizuru en danger. Mais là, après tant de mois d'abstinence, il n'en pouvait plus, aussi répondit-il au baiser de la jeune fille, agrippant ses bras et les serrant presque à lui faire mal. Cette dernière oublia sa douleur, laissant le plaisir l'emporter. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle pourrait le retenir. Tant pis pour les traditions, elle aimait Heisuke elle ferait tout pour le garder près d'elle. C'est pourquoi, quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, elle vint saisir un poignet du jeune homme et pressa sa main sur l'un de ses seins, à la grande surprise de son compagnon :

« Je t'aime Heisuke. Tant pis pour mon père, épouse-moi, je veux te garder près de moi. »

Chizuru pensait avoir gagné, mais sa déception ne fut que plus grande lorsque d'Heisuke retira brutalement sa main de sur sa poitrine, tout en s'éloignant d'elle. Pour tout dire, il ne s'attendait vraiment à tant d'audace de la part de la jeune fille. La voir s'acharner de la sorte, faire tout pour le retenir et jusqu'à accepter d'être souillée, de faire un mariage à la va-vite, cette preuve de son amour déchira encore plus le cœur du jeune homme :

« - Je t'aime moi-aussi, et Ô combien j'aimerai que tu sois entièrement mienne… Mais je suis désolé, ne trouva qu'à dire Heisuke.

- … Hum, ne t'excuse pas, abandonna Chizuru qui comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. C'est à moi de t'excuser. Te retenir parce que je t'aime est un désir égoïste. Mais au fond, tu as raison, tu dois suivre le chemin que tu as choisi.

- Mais je te le répète, ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime Chizuru. Merci de ta compréhension. Porte-toi bien.

- Toi aussi Heisuke-kun. »

Et ce fut ainsi, elle voulait le garder près d'elle, mais le destin en choisissait autrement. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? L'attendre semblait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Le temps et les guerres finiraient bien par passer. Elle avait juste à prier pour sa bonne santé et croire en lui et en son retour près d'elle. C'est dans ce fin espoir qu'elle regardait à présent le groupe d'Itô s'éloigner du temple Nishi-Honganji. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le dos d'Heisuke et cette longue chevelure châtain qu'elle se plaisait à recoiffer. Aurait-elle de nouveau l'occasion de faire cela ?

Sanosuke posa sa main sur son épaule pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve, et Shinpachi continuait de pester contre le jeune homme, le traiter de petit con. Sa rancune était elle qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire au revoir, et ce malgré l'insistance du lancier. Cela avait beaucoup chagriné Heisuke qui considérait aussi le capitaine de la seconde division comme un grand frère :

« - Nagakura-san, Heisuke-kun vous apprécie beaucoup vous savez. Et il m'a demandez de vous dire de bien vous porter.

- Cet enfoiré, ne pouvait-il pas me le dire lui-même plutôt que de passer par toi ? N'a-t-il pas de tripes ?

- Nagakura-san, ce n'est pas que je veuille prendre sa défense, mais vous ne lui avez pas laissé l'occasion de lui parler. »

Shinpachi était triste, sans aucun doute. Mais au lieu de pleurer, lui se mettait en colère, fulminant contre l'objet de sa tristesse. Dans l'espoir de le calmer, Chizuru alla poser sa main sur son bras, mais cela ne l'apaisa en aucun cas. Au contraire, il fit un geste brusque pour lui ôter sa main et s'en alla, l'air boudeur. Sanosuke soupira puis finit par dire à la demoiselle qui s'en voulait de n'arriver à rien :

« Ne t'en veux pas Chizuru. Shinpachi est têtu, et il risque d'en vouloir un moment à Heisuke. Mais c'est justement parce qu'Heisuke lui est cher qu'il réagit de cette façon. Quelque soit sa décision, il n'arrive pas à le détester et souhaiterait qu'il revienne. »

Chizuru approuva avant de s'en retourner à ses tâches ménagères, l'air morose. Hijikata aussi semblait plus désagréable qu'à l'accoutumée. Après tout, lui aussi se retrouvait sans Saito au grand étonnement de tous. Mais peut importait les raisons, les faits étaient là, et Okita se dit qu'au final, il était le seul qui avait eu la chance à ne pas avoir été séparé de son compagnon. C'est en se faisant ce constat qu'il vint saisir la main de Sanosuke et la lui serra. Le lancier comprit son allusion et passa son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme aux yeux verts pour l'attirer contre lui. Instantanément, Sôji tira sur ses vêtements et vint nicher sa tête contre sa poitrine Les jours à venir seraient biens monotones maintenant.

\********/

Quelques jours plus tard, Sen s'autorisa une petite visite au Shinsengumi dans l'espoir de ramener Chizuru avec elle, et profiter par là même occasion de se rincer l'œil avec Sanosuke. Mais son véritable objectif était on ne peut plus pur. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour Chizuru qui vivait entourée de tous ces hommes. Kimigiku qui l'observait régulièrement, même si sa vraie mission était d'espionné tous les faits et gestes du lancier, lui avait rapportée que la jeune fille avait perdu son compagnon lors de la division du groupe. A priori, elle n'avait donc plus de raisons de rester en ces lieux dangereux pour une femme seule, même une femme déguisée. Son instinct de femme oni, ce lien entre chacune d'entre elles faisait qu'elle sentait qu'elle devait lui venir en aide. Déjà qu'elle hébergeait la jeune Umeko qui s'avérait être un adorable jeune fille contrairement à son frère, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne prenne pas non plus Chizuru sous son aile.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Chizuru refusa l'offre de Sen. C'est là qu'elle dévoila à tous qu'elle était une oni, le prouvant de par sa blessure au bras déjà complètement cicatrisée. Chacun apprirent aussi le véritable objectif de Kazama. Aussi surprenant soit-il, certains le prirent comme une excuse bidon pour marier la jeune fille contre gré et profiter d'elle selon ses envies :

« - Je ne l'accepterai pas, hurla Shinpachi.

- Vous vous comportez vraiment comme un grand frère possessif envers Chizuru-chan, dit Sen en riant, soit dit en passant c'est plutôt rassurant. »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Shinpachi et Sen n'avaient pas bu un thé ensemble. Ils étaient là, assis devant une maison de thé, une tasse fumante dans les mains, celle du capitaine de la seconde division étant sur le point de se rompre sous la pression du poing du jeune homme :

« - D'abord Heisuke qui se fait la malle, si Chizuru se fait emmener et que je n'ai pas su la protéger et la rendre heureuse, je me fais seppuku sur le champ.

- Vous vous comportez vraiment comme un grand frère envers Chizuru-chan.

- Je la considère comme telle, et son bonheur m'importe plus que le mien. J'aurai aussi dit celui d'Heisuke, mais ce petit merdeux peut aller crever.

- Vous êtes dur. »

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient, cela se termina en monologue, c'est-à-dire que chacun ruminaient de son côté sans vraiment faire attention à l'autre, soit Shinpachi contre Heisuke, et Sen contre Shiranui :

« - Ce grossir personnage vient d'envoyer une lettre à Umeko dans laquelle il dit de dire à Sen, soit moi, qu'elle ne s'empiffre pas trop de gâteaux sinon elle va devenir énorme et ne trouvera jamais de mari, pesta Sen de son côté.

- A cause de ce p'tit con d'Heisuke, Chizuru-chan n'a pas le moral, et son sourire manque au quartier général.

- Je le hais, il a même ajouté que je pourrais créer le sumotori féminin. Mais je ne suis pas grosse, même si je reconnais que je dois avoir pris quelques kilos ces derniers mois. Ce fourbe me fait perdre mes cheveux et il n'y a que manger qui me calme ¹.

- En plus de ça, pour oublier sa tristesse, Chizuru semble de dévouer corps et âme à la cuisine. Il va falloir trouver une excuse pour qu'elle ne s'approche plus de cette pièce, il en va de la survie du quartier général ². »

Bon, bref vous l'aurez compris, plus personne ne fait attention à l'autre, et c'est encore sur ces entrefaits qu'ils se quittèrent. A quoi a servi leur rencontre au juste, je vous le demande !

\*********/

Effectivement, le moral de Chizuru était au plus bas. Depuis le départ d'Heisuke, elle semblait avoir perdu son entrain et sa bonne humeur. Même les tâches ménagères dans lesquelles elle s'activait avec enthousiasme en temps normal, là elle passait sa journée à balayer et faire la vaisselle avec une lenteur déconcertante, s'arrêtant souvent pour penser, se remémorant toutes les fois où Heisuke l'aidait maladroitement et tous ces fous rires qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, en passant par leurs moments intimes. Le soir venant, c'était dans sa couche que la jeune fille pleurait son absence.

Quant à Okita, il sentait indéniablement que sa santé se détériorait de jour en jour. Sa maladie la dévorait tout autant que sa solitude alors qu'il passait ses journées à attendre dans son futon que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite, soit le plus souvent Sanosuke, parfois Kondo ou même encore Chizuru qui lui apportait un thé. Il lui arrivait de temps à autre de quitter sa chambre pour marcher un peu, mais le plus souvent il se faisait intercepter par Kondo qui le réprimandait et lui ordonnait de retourner se coucher, ce que faisait docilement Sôji mais à contrecœur. Ses journées étaient longues et lui se sentait plus inutile que jamais.

Peu de temps après le départ d'Itô, alors qu'il se promenait encore aux alentours du quartier général, il croisa Chizuru qui était assise seule sur un banc, la tête baissée, l'attitude typique d'une personne au bord du gouffre. Okita s'approcha vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, contemplant les cerisiers qui ne seraient bientôt plus très fleuris :

« - C'est morne ici depuis quelques temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

- … Oui.

- Il y a comme un vide. Cela me fait étrange de ne plus voir Shinpachi-san taquiner Heisuke, et Hajime-kun coller Hijikata.

- Oui, continuait de répondre simplement Chizuru.

- Tu dois te sentir bien seule depuis qu'Heisuke est parti, Chizuru-chan.

- Okita-san, dit enfin Chizuru, avant que vous ne continuiez, sachez une chose. Il est hors de question que je me serve de l'absence de Saito-san et du prétexte qu'Heisuke-kun est parti pour jeter mon dévolu sur Hijikata-san.

- Hein ! S'interloqua Okita.

- C'est Heisuke-kun que j'aime. »

Okita mit un moment à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Chizuru faisait sans aucun doute allusion au fait que lui-même lui avait suggérée, quelques mois plus tôt, de tenter sa chance avec Hijikata quand elle était en froid avec Heisuke ³. Il lui avait proposée cela suite à sa querelle avec Sanosuke, se sentant à ce moment-là tellement mal qu'il voulait que le monde entier souffre avec lui. Il était même allé jusqu'à la traiter de personne abjecte, et cela avait dû profondément la blesser. Après quoi il s'était réconcilié avec le lancier, mais avait complètement oublié de faire ses excuses à Chizuru quant à cette stupide proposition qu'il lui avait faite. Aussi, le jeune homme aux yeux verts ravala sa fierté et dit à la jeune fille :

« - Chizuru-chan, pardonne-moi pour ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelque mois, le jour où Hajime-kun s'est fait blesser. Au final, c'est moi le plus abject ici. Je complique la vie de Kondo-san en voulant absolument rester ici, j'accapare sans arrêt Sano-san, je profite de ta gentillesse pour me faire servir… Et que fais-je en retour ? Absolument rien. Je ne fais que gêner, je ne sers plus à rien. Qu'attend cette maudite Tuberculose pour m'emporter ?

- Okita-san, ne dites pas des choses aussi horribles. Si vous mourrez, beaucoup de gens seront tristes, et moi aussi parce que je vous apprécie beaucoup.

- Mais je mourrai de toute façon. Je me suis préparé à cela, et vous feriez mieux tous de faire de même.

- Okita-san, dit Chizuru en mettant cette fois sa main sur le bras du capitaine de la première division, même si vous êtes condamné, cela ne doit pas vous ôter votre désir de vivre. Vous voulez passer du temps avec Harada-san que vous aimez ? Vous voulez voir la gloire du Shinsengumi et de Kondo-san ?

- Bien sûr, mais comment, est-ce que je pourrai rester avec ces personnes alors que je ne suis qu'un poids pour eux. Je ne peux plus tuer pour Kondo-san, et je n'ai même plus la force d'offrir mon corps à Sano-san.

- Ne dites pas que vous êtes inutile, vous êtes un soutien pour ces deux personnes qui vous aiment.

- Un soutien ?

- Votre amour pour eux leur donne du courage, et c'est aussi pour vous qu'ils se battent, pour qu'ils puissent se permettent de revenir passer du temps avec vous. Vous vous devez de les encourager et les accueillir avec le sourire, leur montrer que même si vous êtes condamné, vous ne baissez pas les bras. Et ça leur donnera davantage de courage. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire Okita-san ? »

Le capitaine de la première division resta un instant muet, levant encore une fois la tête pour regarder les cerisiers. Après quelques minutes de silence, il passa un de ses bras autour des épaules de Chizuru et l'attira contre lui à la grande surprise de la jeune fille qui poussa un léger cri d'exclamation :

« - Merci, dit Okita. Grâce à toi Chizuru-chan, je me sens vraiment mieux.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire cela pour vous, Okita-san.

- Cela dit, à la base c'est moi qui suis venu à toi pour te réconforter. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi pour apaiser les cœurs, mais je peux te prêter mon épaule si tu veux pleurer.

- Je vais bie…

- Pleure, la coupa Okita et en faisant pression sur sa tête. Ne le garde pas pour toi, fais tout exploser, ça ira mieux ensuite, je peux t'en assurer. Allez vas-y.

- Okita-san…

- Heisuke te manque, tu l'aimes, non ? Tu voulais simplement qu'il reste avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, la jeune fille ne put se retenir et finit par sangloter d'abord timidement puis franchement, sa tête ancrée dans l'épaule de l'homme aux yeux verts. Sa crise de larmes dura bien plusieurs minutes, mais jamais Okita se montra le moindre signe d'impatience, la gardant bien serrée contre lui, lui tapotant même la tête de temps à autres. Ce n'était pas grande chose, mais c'est tout qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Cela dit, cette petite scène ne plaisait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout à quelqu'un qui les observait :

« Chizuru, petite dévergondée ! Ton petit chéri est parti et te voila dans les bras d'un autre ! Ni moi ni oncle Koudou n'accepterons ça. Tu es à moi, tu es ma petite sœur, je ne laisserai aucun homme t'approcher de trop près. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de cet Okita. »

\*******/

¹ Une petite pensée pour toutes les femmes qui se jettent sur la nourriture quand ils sont stressés où que le moral n'est pas au beau fixe… Je dois dire que c'est mon cas…

² Petit souvenir du début de ma fic où j'annonce qu'en fait Chizuru est une piètre cuisinière et que ses plats sont infects. Seule elle et les rasetsu semblent les apprécier.

³ Petit rappel de la fin du chapitre vingt-deux où Okita pense qu'il a été trahit par Sanosuke et va jusqu'à proposer à Chizuru de faire de charmer Hijikata puisque sa relation avec Heisuke va mal

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu.

Je dois vous avouer qu'au début j'avais prévu une nouvelle crise de larmes de Saito, mais je me suis finalement abstenue. J'aime beaucoup le Saito chouineur en fait, mais j'ai un but dans cette fic quant à sa relation avec Hijikata. Je n'en dirais pas plus, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Certains chapitres doivent vous paraître mous et même des fois limites niais, mais disons qu'il ne fait pas oublier que cette fic est avant tout un romance. Quant à la scène Shinpachi / Sen, ne cherchez pas, elle ne sert à rien d'autre qu'à détendre l'atmosphère lourde du reste du chapitre. A-t-elle réussi son effet ?


	28. Correspondance

**Chapitre 28 :** Correspondance

\*******/

Les jours et les semaines qui suivirent furent tout aussi mornes au quartier général du Shinsengumi, et pas seulement du côté de Chizuru. Hijikata, le démon même de la milice, se rendait compte à quel point son compagnon pouvait lui manquer. D'abord presque heureux de retrouver un semblant d'indépendance, au bout d'à peine une semaine, il s'était mis à serrer contre lui un kimono de nuit qui avait appartenu au capitaine de la troisième division, espérant trouver un brin de réconfort en humant l'odeur laissée par Saito, mais aussi se donner la sensation qu'il tenait encore son corps frêle dans ses bras.

Après trois semaines sans nouvelles du groupe d'Itô, n'y tenant plus, il rédigea un simple mot sur un bout de papier qu'il confia à Yamazaki dans le but de le transmettre à Saito. L'espion usait alors de toute sorte de stratagèmes pour communiquer discrètement les messages, comme par exemple en se faisant passer pour un animateur de rue et attirer sa cible. La première fois, l'homme aux yeux bleus avait bien remarqué que cet artiste de rue n'était autre le shinobi du Shinsengumi. Aussi, après sa rencontre avec lui, il se hâta d'aller se cacher pour lire le mot qu'il venait de lui délivrer. Hijikata avait simplement écrit « Tu me manques ». Saito en avait presque pleuré tellement son émotion du moment était forte. C'était difficile pour lui aussi, mais il devait tenir bon. Tout en même temps qu'ils lui provoquèrent une immense émotion, ces simples mots lui redonnèrent courage. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas garder les missives d'Hijikata avec lui. Le risque que quelqu'un les découvre était bien trop grand, aussi se servit-il du dos de la feuille pour écrire à son tour un message. N'ayant rien pour écrire sur lui, il alla jusqu'à se faire saigner un de ses doigts pour noter « Je t'aime ». Et c'est ainsi que débuta des semaines durant une correspondance entre Hijikata et Saito. De cette manière, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division supportait bien mieux cette séparation, et ce malgré les taquineries et fourberies que ne cessait de lui balancer Itô. Tous les matins, le jeune homme à la chevelure violette se réveillait avec l'espoir que chaque nouveau jour le rapprochait de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il finissait même par trouver cet éloignement bénéfique, car plus dure était cette épreuve pour eux, plus belles et plus profondes seraient leurs retrouvailles qu'ils attendaient tous les deux avec une envie leur déchirant les entrailles, s'imaginant mille et un fantasmes qu'ils pourraient faire partager à l'autre.

Plusieurs fois, Saito avait proposé à Heisuke que lui aussi pourrait faire passer des messages à Chizuru, mais ce dernier déclina l'offre à chaque fois. Celui qui avait été le jovial capitaine de la huitième division souffrait énormément de sa séparation la fille qu'il aimait. Contrairement à Saito, il n'arrivait pas s'y faire. Heisuke se repassait en boucle dans sa tête le moment où Chizuru tentait de le retenir, lui disant qu'elle acceptait de l'épouser, et petit à petit le jeune homme remontait le temps jusqu'au premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé tous les deux. Même si Saito n'avait de cesse de lui dire que cette situation n'était que provisoire, Heisuke était comme persuadé que qu'en partant du Shinsengumi, il venait de casser quelque chose dans sa relation avec Chizuru et que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

\*******/

Sen était en train de prendre le thé avec Umeko tout en mangeant un gâteau préparé par cette dernière. Alors que chacune des deux jeunes oni se régalaient tout en dégustant leur goûter, Kimigiku, elle, semblait s'être volatilisée aux latrines en proie à de violentes nausées. Comment avait-elle pu oublier une des règles essentielles à sa survie : ne jamais manger de la nourriture faite par une femme oni avec amour ou toute autre bonne volonté. Seuls les oni peuvent la supporter, mais pour des humains comme elle, c'était tout simplement immangeable et indigeste.

Un jeune homme à la longue chevelure bleue entra dans la résidence et le bruit provoqué par ses pas fit lever la tête aux deux jeunes filles. La benjamine arbora un grand sourire quand elle reconnut la personne tandis sue l'autre tirait à présent une tête d'enterrement :

« Grand frère ! S'exclama joyeusement Umeko. »

La jeune sœur du tireur se leva pour aller rejoindre son aîné, ravie de le revoir enfin après plusieurs mois d'absence. Effectivement, Kazama, Amagiri et Shiranui avaient été envoyés en mission par le clan Satsuma dans le nord du pays, et durant ces quelques mois, Sen avait eu un semblant de paix. Cette dernière dissimula du mieux qu'elle put les miettes qui s'étaient éparpillées sur son kimono. Arrangeant quelque peu sa coiffure, elle se leva à son tour pour saluer son invité tout en arborant un air fier et hautain afin de lui faire comprendre tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui. Si ce n'était pas pour Umeko, elle l'aurait déjà fait déguerpir de sa demeure à coups de pied dans le derrière :

« Tiens donc, un revenant ! Après tant de mois d'absence, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de saluer de façon convenable la propriétaire des lieux.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as pris du poids. La bonne cuisine d'Umeko doit y être pour quelque chose, mais en tant que fille, tu devrais quand même faire attention »

Sen se figea tel un bloc de glace. Avait-elle eu une faille dans sa performance ? Elle qui était sûre d'avoir le dessus sur Shiranui, voilà qu'il l'avait mise à terre avec une seule phrase. Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr, lui et ses répliques sournoises. D'ailleurs, chaque jour qu'elle s'occupait de sa sœur, elle doutait de plus en plus que ces deux-là fassent partie de la même famille tellement ils étaient différents l'un de l'autre.

Sen se ressaisit et reprit sa pose de "femme fière et hautaine qui peut très bien avoir le dessus sur ce mufle" :

« Si tu es là, j'ose en déduire que Kazama et Amagiri sont aussi de retour à Kyoto. Ah, mon bel Amagiri, je me languissais tellement de toi, jubilait à présent Sen. Sanosuke ne me regarde guerre, tu es le seul qui pourra me consoler…

- Ne rêve pas ma pauvre Sen, la coupa le tireur, Amagiri ne pense qu'à Kazama, et je peux te dire que leurs petites câlineries diurnes étaient à gerber, sans parler de leurs ébats nocturnes qui m'ont empêché de dormir. J'ai la gueule en vrac comme je ne te le raconte pas, D'ailleurs je pense que je vais prendre une tes chambres pour pioncer.

- Quoi ! Mais vas-y, te gène pas, fais comme chez toi ! s'indigna la propriétaire des lieux.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire figure-toi.

- Viens te reposer dans ma chambre grand frère, dit enfin la jeune Umeko en tirant son frère par le bras.

- Et qu'on me prépare du thé pour mon réveil.

- …, Sen resta coite, puis finit par exploser pour de bon, VA EN ENFER ! »

Mais Shiranui avait beau se moquer, au fond il remerciait sincèrement Sen. Voir sa jeune sœur si épanouie lui apaisait le cœur. Durant tout son voyage, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, craignant toujours que sa famille ne la retrouve. La voir sourire lui redonna immédiatement toute l'énergie nécessaire, et il lui en fallait car dans la soirée, ses compères avaient prévu de mettre enfin la main sur Chizuru Yukimura.

\*********/

Au quartier général du Shinsengumi, Okita et Sanosuke étant les seuls à ne pas avoir été séparés, ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se montrer discrets de manière ne gêner personne. Ne s'accordant des moments intimes qu'une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée, Okita tentait chaque jour de surmonter sa fatigue afin de satisfaire son compagnon et par là même trouver lui aussi du plaisir au travers des touchers de Sanosuke toujours aussi doux et patient, trouvant chaque jour de nouvelles zones sensibles chez le châtain. L'été avait été une saison bien difficile pour Okita qui s'étouffait encore plus sous la chaleur, mais l'arrivée de l'automne lui redonna de l'énergie. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait plus exercer ses fonctions pour le Shinsengumi, et c'était Shinpachi qui avait pris le commandement de sa division, mais il pouvait quand même accorder plus d'attention à son compagnon qu'il aimait toujours autant.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre, se parlant de tout et rien, se chamaillant, s'amusant à se chatouiller, Okita eut un pressentiment et s'accrocha davantage à son compagnon comme s'il essayait de le retenir, ce que ne comprit pas le lancier :

« Sôji ?

- Sano-san, fais attention à toi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai peur de te perdre Sano-san. Il n'est pas question que tu meures avant moi.

- Sôji, dit tendrement Sanosuke en embrassant le front de son petit ange, je suis tout près de toi, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

- Sano-san, j'ai comme l'impression qu'un danger approche. Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi… »

Sentant que l'angoisse de son compagnon était bien réelle, le lancier tenta de le calmer au travers d'un baiser langoureux, allongeant son protégé sur le dos et passant ses mains le long de sa poitrine. Sôji gémit et s'accrocha davantage à lui. Peu à peu, son anxiété s'envola au rythme des caresses que lui prodiguait Sanosuke, mais bien vite cette douce danse nocturne fut interrompue par des cris provenant de l'entrée du quartier général. Le rouquin stoppa net tous ses mouvements pour tendre l'oreille. Des pas précipités se firent aussi entendre et le lancier quitta les bras de son compagnon pour aller ouvrir le shôji et se tenir au courant de la situation :

« Sôji, je crains que l'on attaque le quartier général. Je dois y aller.

- Je viens avec toi, s'empressa de dire Okita en empoignant son katana.

- Non Sôji, le retint Sanosuke, tu n'es pas en état.

- Tout le monde se bat, je ne peux pas être le seul qui reste tranquillement dans mon futon.

- Sôji, j'ai tout aussi peur de te perdre. Tu as beau penser ce que tu veux, ne crois pas que je vais laisser la mort te prendre, tu es à moi, à moi seul.

- Sano-san… »

Sanosuke l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur son futon. Okita réclama encore son attention qu'il lui accorda quelques instants avant de lui caresser les cheveux en lui disant :

« Je te promets de revenir très vite et en forme afin de terminer ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure. Repose-toi, tu vas avoir besoin de force. »

Puis le lancier quitta la chambre non sans fermer le shôji derrière lui. Okita regarda son ombre disparaître puis enserra sa poitrine, prit d'une nouvelle angoisse. Se relevant de sur sa couche, il vit son katana qu'il prit dans sa main et le serra contre lui. S'il décidait quand même d'y aller, Sanosuke lui en voudrait. Mais en même temps, il ne supportait pas de rester à ne rien faire. Okita était face à un dilemme, et dans ce genre de situation, il se maudissait encore plus d'avoir contracté la tuberculose.

\********/

Depuis qu'Heisuke était parti, Chizuru redoublait d'efforts dans ses tâches quotidiennes de manière à tuer le temps, espérant que celui-ci passe plus vite et lui ramène l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'activait toute la journée sans prendre de pause, et le soir venu, elle s'effondrait exténuée sur son futon, pour autant son sommeil était très léger. Elle aurait aimé tenir Heisuke dans ses bras, où bien le savoir non loin d'elle afin qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas seule. Nagakura et Harada étaient très prévenants avec elle, et plus particulièrement Shinpachi qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné le départ de son cadet. Heisuke n'était pas un sujet à aborder en sa présence, car cela l'énervait tout autant que ça peinait Chizuru.

Ce soir-là encore, Chizuru était plongée dans un demi-sommeil, et le raffut provoqué par les combats qui se déroulaient à l'entrée du quartier général eut vite fait de la réveiller. Interloquée et inquiète pour ses amis, elle se hâta de s'habiller et de s'élancer dans l'allée. Là, elle rencontra Kazama qui blessa ce pauvre Shimada avant de l'assommer afin de l'emmener avec lui.

Après des mois passés loin de Kyoto, Kazama se sentait mieux psychologiquement, la patience et la tendresse d'Amagiri l'ayant bien aidé. Cependant, cela faisait bien un an qu'il avait quitté sa demeure et son père impatient réclamait son retour avec la fille Yukimura dans les plus brefs délais. Le blond appréhendait de se retrouver au quartier général du Shinsengumi, craignant que le fragile équilibre qu'il avait réussi à constituer ne s'effondre d'un seul coup s'il entrait en contact avec Toshizô Hijikata. Amagiri lui avait alors proposé de rester au refuge du clan Satsuma, lui assurant que Shiranui et lui seraient assez forts pour mener à bien cette tâche, mais l'oni aux yeux rouges avait alors affirmé qu'il ne serait jamais un homme et un oni digne de ce nom s'il n'était pas capable de faire front avec ses sentiments passés. Cela dit, par précaution, Kazama avait décidé de faire bande à part et de kidnapper subrepticement Chizuru Yukimura pendant que les autres étaient occupés à combattre.

Alors qu'il chargeait sa cible sur son épaule, il entendit une voix faible derrière lui :

« Attends, Chikage Kazama, laisse Chizuru-chan »

Kazama se retourna et reconnut le fameux Okita qui ne semblait pas vraiment en forme. A moitié courbé et se soutenant à son katana dont il se servait comme une canne, il faisait cependant face à son adversaire avec un regard plein de détermination. Cela ne perturba en aucun point le blond qui se moqua même de son allure :

« Tiens donc, ne serait-ce pas Okita ? Tu m'as l'air encore plus misérable que d'habitude. Qu'espères-tu faire contre moi ?

- Lâche Chizuru-chan, répéta Okita. Et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement. La blessure que tu as faite à Sano-san, je l'ai encore en travers de la gorge.

- Hum, tu tiens tout juste debout. Navré, mais l'honneur des oni consiste à ne pas profiter de la faiblesse d'autrui. Trouve-toi un adversaire aussi mourant que toi si tu veux jouer à l'épée, dit nonchalamment Kazama qui commençait à s'éloigner.

- Attends… »

Okita tendait le bras dans sa vaine tentative de retenir son ennemi. Comme il pouvait haïr cet homme qui prenait à chaque fois un malin plaisir à l'humilier. Mais pourtant, malgré toute sa détermination, il tomba à genoux, pris d'une quinte de toux, et ne trouva plus la force de se relever. La silhouette de Kazama n'était déjà plus visible, et le jeune homme aux yeux verts chuchota alors :

« Hijikata-san, arrêtez-le, il emmène Chizuru-chan. Sano-san… Je suis désolé, je crois que je ne pourrai te donner ce que tu voulais ce soir. Pardonne-moi… Et pardonne-moi de t'avoir désobéi. Je t'aime Sano-san, reviens vite. »

Incapable de bouger davantage, Okita resta planté là au milieu de l'allée, espérant que les combats se terminent vite.

Kazama, lui, reprenait la direction de l'entrée du temple Nishi-Honganji et il finit quand même par le croiser. Instantanément, tous ses sens se remirent en éveil à sa simple vue. Comme à chaque fois, il se faisait enivrer par sa vision faussement idyllique de cet homme et ses insultes à son égard semblaient sonner comme des doux ronronnements. Laissant tomber son principal objectif toujours inconscient au sol, il tira son katana prêt à défier cet homme qui allait très certainement de nouveau hanter ses jours.

\********/

Chizuru se réveilla avec une douleur dans l'estomac, mais l'intonation des épées qui s'entrechoquaient eut vite fait de la faire revenir à la réalité. Kazama était en train d'attaquer le quartier général, il l'avait assommée, les autres devaient être en train de se battre pour elle. Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent immédiatement sur le duel opposant Hijikata à Kazama. Bien que les deux guerriers semblaient combattre à force égale, le cœur de Chizuru manqua un battement et sa gorge ne put s'empêcher d'appeler le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi. Son attention était uniquement portée sur lui, oubliant les autres qui combattaient tout aussi vaillamment. La scène sous ses yeux se déroulait au ralenti. Elle vit Kazama attaquer l'homme aux yeux violets, ce dernier ayant été désarmé par le dernier assaut. Tout en même en même qu'elle dégainait son kodachi, une pensée traversa son esprit : « Heisuke-kun n'est plus, je ne laisserai pas le destin me prendre aussi Hijikata-san », et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle s'interposa entre les deux hommes en brandissant son arme :

« - ARRETEZ

- Ne fais pas quelque chose d'aussi imprudent, réagit instantanément Hijikata en la prenant dans ses bras comme pour la protéger. »

Encore une fois, le cœur de Chizuru manqua un battement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'Hijikata. Son visage à quelques centimètres de son cou, elle pouvait humer son odeur, sentir la transpiration provoquée par l'effort, le tout mélangé à une odeur d'encre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Heisuke. Selon elle, Heisuke avait des bras et un corps plus frêle, de ce fait elle avait plus chaud et se sentait plus en sécurité dans ceux d'Hijikata, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'était pas bien être dans ceux de son compagnon.

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait à la chamade alors que Kazama lui faisait la morale quant à son affiliation aux humains. Son corps tremblait dans les bras d'Hijikata, ce dernier relâcha son étreinte au moment où leur ennemi rengainait son arme, à son grand regret car elle aurait aimé savourer davantage le contact qu'elle venait d'avoir avec lui

Quant à Hijikata, il resta aussi imperturbable qu'à l'accoutumée. S'éloignant de la jeune fille, il donna des directives aux hommes et ne réagit pas lorsque Chizuru tomba à genoux, tremblante. Tous pensaient qu'elle était morte de peur et encore sous le choc de cette attaque. Sanosuke s'empressa de la rassurer :

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée…

- C'est à cause de moi que tout le monde…

- Ne fais pas cette tête, le devoir de l'homme est de protéger la femme Chizuru. C'est parce que tu es avec nous que nous sommes plus forts. Hijikata-san et Shinpachi le pensent aussi. »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Remerciant infiniment toutes ces personnes qui prenaient si soin d'elle, elle éprouvait tellement de gratitude à leur égard. Mais leur bienveillance faisait qu'elle se détestait encore davantage. Leur opinion sur elle changerait s'ils savaient qu'elle fantasmait sur Hijikata tout en même temps qu'elle aimait Heisuke. Dans quelle débauche était-elle tombée, elle qui s'était pourtant promis qu'elle ne tournerait plus de l'œil sur le vice-capitaine. Mais voilà, l'absence d'Heisuke et cette proximité soudaine faisaient que tout ce qu'elle avait pu refouler venait de resurgir d'un seul coup. Une guerre faisait rage en son fort intérieur, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait de nouveau enfermer ses sentiments pour Hijikata au plus profond de sa conscience à défaut de pouvoir les chasser définitivement :

« Heisuke-kun…, susurra le jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

- Heisuke te manque ? demanda alors Sanosuke qui avait décidé de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre avec Shinpachi.

- … Oui. »

Le lancier ne trouva alors rien d'autre à faire que de poser sa main sur sa tête dans un geste amical, fraternel. Il agissait comme un grand frère, faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour combler et protéger leur petite protégée, mais au grand jamais il ne pourrait tenir le rôle d'Heisuke en tant que compagnon.

Dans l'allée qui menait à la chambre de la jeune fille, des intonations de toux se firent entendre. Il n'en fallut pas davantage au lancier pour comprendre de qui il pouvait s'agir. Laissant Chizuru et Shinpachi en plan, il se hâta de remonter l'allée, appelant le nom du jeune homme qui partageait ses nuits :

« Sôji »

Okita était recroquevillé sur lui-même devant la chambre de Chizuru, une de ses mains sur sa poitrine douloureuse et l'autre sur le plancher pour retenir son corps qui lui paraissait bien lourd. Sa respiration était saccadée et souvent entrecoupée de toussotement. Chaque effort semblait le faire souffrir. Sanosuke eut comme une pointe au cœur face à ce spectacle. Il ne supportait pas de voir son compagnon le visage déformé par la douleur et son corps tremblant et fiévreux qui luttait pour ne pas tomber lourdement au sol :

« Sôji !

- Sano-san, dit Okita en se relevant un peu sur lui-même. C'est toi ? Tu n'as rien dit Sano-san, tu n'es pas blessée ?

- Sôji, tu es plus mal en point que moi.

- Sano-san, gémit alors Okita en tendant ses deux bras vers son compagnon. »

Le lancier répondit instantanément à l'appel de son compagnon et il s'agenouilla pour le prendre contre lui. Okita referma ses bras sur lui en enserrant ses vêtements et il nicha sa tête dans la poitrine de son compagnon. Sôji avait le corps chaud mais ses extrémités gelées témoignaient de sa fièvre. Sanosuke resserra son étreinte, Chizuru et Shinpachi arrivèrent sur ces entrefaits :

« Que fais-tu là ? sermonna-il, je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre. Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi impudent ?

- Pardon Sano-san, dit Okita en resserrant encore plus sa poigne sur les vêtements du lancier. Je voulais vous aider, me prouver qu'il me restait encore assez de force pour sauver mon honneur. J'ai vu Kazama prendre Chizuru, je voulais l'en empêcher, mais cet enfoiré n'a fait que me rabaisser.

- Tu t'es mis en danger, qu'aurais-tu fait si Kazama t'avait attaqué ? Tu n'es même pas plus capable de te défendre, alors ne pense pas protéger les autres.

- Sano, tu es dur, intervint Shinpachi. »

Le lancier soupira, il savait que ces mots blesseraient Sôji, mais lui aussi avait toujours très peur du coté ardent de son compagnon. Par tous les moyens il devait le convaincre de ne plus faire de tentative comme celle de ce soir, tout aussi infructueuse que dangereuse. Son désir de le garder pour lui pouvait paraître égoïste, il en avait conscience, surtout quand on sait que comme tout samourai, Okita était attaché à son honneur. Seulement, Sanosuke n'accepterait jamais qu'il se tue de la sorte :

« Tu es à moi, lui susurra-il tout doucement de manière à ce que personne sauf Okita ne puisse l'entendre, je ne te laisserai pas courir au devant de ta mort, je veux te garder près de moi. »

Et sur ce, le lancier prit le jeune homme à présent à demi-inconscient dans ses bras et sourit à son ami et sa petite protégée :

« - Navré Shinpachi, je te confie Chizuru et Shimada. Je retourne dans la chambre avec Sôji.

- Prends soin de lui, dit Shinpachi.

- Passez une bonne nuit, poursuivit Chizuru. »

Puis Sanosuke leur fit un clin d'œil avant de partir en direction de la chambre qu'il utilisait avec Okita, serrant ce dernier davantage contre lui et observant son visage presque endormi. De sa vie, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été aussi attaché à quelqu'un, et alors qu'il allongeait le jeune homme sur son futon, il dit tout en lui caressant son visage pâle :

« Serai-je moi aussi tombé amoureux de toi Sôji ? »

\*******/

Kazama frappait de ses deux poings sur le mur. Ses sentiments mêlaient rage et crainte, et plus il frappait, plus ses mains s'ensanglantaient, tant et si bien qu'Amagiri n'eut d'autres choix que celui de lui agripper les poignets et de le prendre contre lui :

« Fait chier, fait chier…

- Calme-toi Kazama, ça ne résoudra rien de te faire du mal de la sorte.

- Tout va de travers, pourquoi Amagiri ? J'étais sûr de mon coup cette fois. Au final, je me suis encore laissé embobiner parce cette enflure d'Hijikata, on n'a toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur la fille Yukimura, et mon père veut que je rentre le plus tôt possible.

- Je sais que tu as fait de gros efforts Kazama, dit paisiblement le rouquin en gardant son protégé contre lui. Calme-toi.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne veux pas revoir mon père et lire sa déception dans ses yeux. Amagiri, vas-y à ma place et explique la situation.

- Il ne se contentera pas de mes explications. C'est toi qui dois y aller et demander un délai.

- Non, non, j'ai peur, il me fait peur, je ne veux pas y aller, dit Kazama en tombant à genoux. Ne me laissez pas y aller seul.

- Avec la nouvelle alliance entre Satsuma et Choshû, le clan Satsuma ne nous laissera pas de nouveau partir. Ils t'accordent de te laisser retourner chez toi pour régler des affaires familiales, mais moi ils ne voudront pas me laisser partir moi, ni même Shiranui.

- De toute façon moi, je ne peux pas y retourner là-bas. J'ai fait partir ma sœur, je suis un traite à leur yeux, dit Shiranui qui était adossé au mur.

- Non, je ne veux pas y aller, s'entêtait de répéter Kazama qui à présent tremblait.

- Je le comprends en même temps, reprit Shiranui. Connaissant la légendaire patience de son paternel, je ne pense pas qu'il sera content si tu rentres bredouilles. »

Kazama se recroquevilla davantage sur lui-même et Amagiri lança un regard mauvais au tireur. Ce dernier comprit qu'il en avait trop dit et préféra donc s'éclipser de la pièce avant de recevoir une correction à la Amagiri :

« C'est que je tiens à ma peau moi, marmonna le tireur une fois dehors. Si je meurs, qui s'occupera d'Umeko ? Il y a Sen bien sûr mais je ne veux pas qu'elle soit une charge pour elle. J'ai pris sa responsabilité quand je l'ai emmenée. »

A nouveaux seuls dans la pièce, l'oni à la force titanesque alla enlacer son protégé qui était toujours recroquevillé au sol, tremblant et sa tête entre ses mains. Rares étaient les fois où il se comportait de la sorte, et il avait tout l'air d'un enfant apeuré. Dès qu'il sentit son bienfaiteur tout près de lui, il agrippa son haori et se serra davantage contre lui afin de sentir sa chaleur qui émanait toujours de son corps et qui l'apaisait. Amagiri, lui, caressait sa chevelure blonde tout en lui murmurant des « chut » et des « calme-toi » :

« Soit bref avec ton père, écourte un maximum ton séjour. En attendant, je ferai en sorte de mettre de nouveau la main sur la fille Yukimura. Même si l'ambiance là-bas est hostile, n'oublie jamais que je suis de ton côté. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kazama finit par acquiescer avant de lever la tête pour réclamer les lèvres de son bienfaiteur. Les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées à la vue d'Hijikata venaient de s'envoler encore grâce à Amagiri. Cela le satisfaisait, ayant l'impression qu'il évoluait et dans la bonne direction.

\*******/

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu

J'adore mon Hijikata x Saito, mais j'avoue que je me plait de plus en plus à écrire des scènes Sanosuke x Okita. Au final, j'avoue avoir commencé ce couple un peu au hasard, mais je l'aime beaucoup maintenant.


	29. Doux moments

**Chapitre 29 :** Doux moments

\*****/

Loin de toute civilisation, dans une cabane au beau milieu d'une forêt à bien des kilomètres de Kyoto travaillait un homme d'un certain âge. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait disparu de la circulation, et il se doutait que nombre de personnes devaient le chercher. Son seul lien avec le monde extérieur était son jeune neveu qui se chargeait de lui faire les courses mais aussi, le plus important, d'espionner sa nièce, une jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille puisque que c'est lui-même qui l'avait élevée. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi afin de lui rendre une vie meilleure et lui redonner sa vraie valeur, même s'il devait se rabaisser aux pires ignominies pour cela. Et comme tout père, il n'acceptait pas que sa fille s'approche trop près des garçons, ce qu'elle aurait tendance à faire ces derniers temps, d'autant plus qu'elle habitait dans un lieu où ne vivaient que des hommes.

De la cabane sortit le jeune garçon qui tenait une petite fiole dans sa main et semblait hésiter. Il se retourna pour demander une dernière fois à son oncle avant de partir :

« Tu es sûr oncle Koudou ? Donner de l'ochimizu à cet homme pourrait grandement jouer en notre défaveur.

- Boire l'ochimizu est comme une punition pour les hommes, ce vaurien n'avait qu'à pas s'approcher un tant soit peu de Chizuru. Si les choses tournent mal et qu'il devient trop agressif, ce sera à toi d'intervenir Kaoru. Je compte sur toi, ne me déçois pas.

- Compte sur moi, je ne laisserai aucun homme toucher à Chizuru. Elle ne mérite aucun de ces maudits humains. »

Kaoru fila donc en vitesse à Kyoto. Il en avait pour quelques jours de marche, cela lui laisserait donc le temps de réfléchir à comment donner l'ochimizu à Okita. La potion était cachée dans un sac au milieu de ses vêtements féminins qui lui servaient de camouflage en ville. Kaoru sourit, quoi de plus ignoble pour un humain que de devenir un rasetsu ! Voilà quelle serait la punition de Sôji Okita. On a beau apprécier cette force nouvelle qui est en nous, il n'en reste pas moins que tous ceux qui l'ont pris le regrettent et en souffrent indéfiniment, devant lutter contre les crises de vampirismes et cette envie de s'abreuver de sang, sans parler des souffrances psychologiques que cela entraînent, tout ça jusqu'à au final finir par devenir des cendres. Mais ça, seuls Koudou et lui le savaient pour le moment.

\*******/

_ Toshi, si tu savais combien je t'aime. Je veux te voir_

Telles étaient les dernières lignes de la lettre de Saito adressée à Hijikata. Avant ces mots remplis d'amour, l'ancien capitaine de la troisième division avait spécifié qu'il était temps pour lui de revenir discrètement au quartier général pour y faire un rapport des projets ignobles d'Itô. Hijikata embrassa la feuille, Saito était décidemment toujours aussi efficace, et il n'avait pas attendu pour annoncer son retour ce soir même à minuit. Rien que l'idée de le revoir enfin et de pouvoir passer sa nuit avec lui, le vice-capitaine sentit des frissons dans tout le corps. Ce jeune homme svelte à la peau laiteuse, cette voix grave qui lui susurrait des « Je t'aime », tout cela lui avait manqué… Et ce soir, en plus du plaisir de le revoir et de le toucher de nouveau, il réservait une surprise qui, il en était sûr, ferait très plaisir à son compagnon.

L'homme aux yeux violets fantasmait déjà de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ce soir-là, tellement excité que cela l'empêchait de se concentrer et retardait son travail. Le temps lui sembla se dérouler au ralenti, tant et si bien que Kondo qui avait été informé du retour de Saito l'avait convié à se détendre jusqu'au lendemain. Le capitaine avait l'impression de retrouver son ancien ami à l'âge de dix-sept ans, à l'époque où il était un jeune homme au tempérament enflammé qui aimait fricoter avec des femmes et lui passait en détails leur relation, au grand damne de Kondo qui lui avait beaucoup moins de succès avec la gente féminine. :

« Si on m'aurait dit à cette époque qu'il se remettrait dans un état pareil mais pour un homme, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais cru. » pensa Kondo

\*******/

Saito tremblait comme une jeune fille qui se rend à son premier rendez-vous amoureux. Mais de quoi avait-il peur ? Cela faisait pourtant un certains temps qu'il avait une relation avec Hijikata. Mais après six mois de séparation, qui disait que cet homme veuille encore de lui ? Lui, il n'avait pas tant changé, de même que ses sentiments pour le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi étaient restés intacts. Malgré cette déchirante séparation, il avait réussi à garder la tête haute, à ne pas pleurer, ne pas donner l'impression à Itô qu'Hijikata lui manquait énormément, ce qui pourtant était le cas. Pendant ces six mois, il avait enduré sans broncher les mesquineries et provocations de ce vil chacal, sans parler des fois de ses gestes déplacés. Chaque jour lui semblait avoir sonné comme un calvaire, mais il y avait vaillamment fait face avec l'optimisme que plus le temps passait, plus cela le rapprochait de ses retrouvailles avec la personne aimée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Heisuke qui semblait dépérir à vue d'œil. Lui aussi n'y laissait rien paraître, mais Saito avait bien remarqué son amaigrissement et son manque de motivation et d'enthousiasme. Cette énergie qu'il dégageait toujours s'était envolée. Maintenant, l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division ne faisait plus qu'obéir passivement aux ordres.

Plusieurs fois, les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés à discuter tous les deux, dos-à-dos comme la première fois, exprimant à vive voix leurs souffrances internes. D'une certaine manière, ils s'étaient plutôt rapprochés l'un de l'autre alors que jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de point commun. Saito appréciait la franchise d'Heisuke, son amour sincère envers Chizuru et son envie de la protéger. Il se révélait être plus mature qu'il n'en donnait l'air jusque là.

L'homme aux yeux bleus respira un grand coup et s'infiltra dans les locaux du nouveau quartier général. Les lieux étaient calmes, pas une âme ne déambulait dans les allées à cette heure de la nuit. Seule une faible lumière éclairait encore l'intérieur d'une salle de réunion. Saito s'inclina devant le shôji, s'annonça avant de faire coulisser la porte, puis s'inclina de nouveau devant les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'Hijikata et Kondo, et le capitaine de la troisième division regretta de ne pas s'être retrouvé ne serait-ce qu'un court instant seul en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé, et l'arrivée de Saito ne sembla pas l'émouvoir. Gardant son attitude froide et autoritaire, il convia Saito à prendre place près d'eux pour attendre les autres qui ne devraient pas tarder. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus obéit comme tout bon soldat. Même s'il était très heureux de se retrouver à nouveau si près de lui, il devait faire fi de ses sentiments pour le moment et se concentrer sur les priorités.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Saito remarqua que Chizuru était toujours aussi serviable, que Sôji semblait avoir acquis un état stationnaire, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ne pouvait plus prendre part aux missions, qu'il gardait le lit presque tout le temps et que ce soir encore, il se présenta en kimono de nuit et soutenu par Sanosuke. Tous arborèrent un regard surpris en le voyant, à l'exception de la seule fille qui elle semblait ravie. Aussi, le capitaine de la troisième division commençait à comprendre pourquoi Heisuke était tombé amoureux de cette jeune fille au cœur pur. Chizuru était comme une petite sœur pour eux tous ici, et lui-même trouvait sa présence réconfortante. Nul d'entre eux n'aurait idée de la faire souffrir, et pour la première fois, Saito jugea Hijikata particulièrement dur voire inhumain de dire devant ses amis et devant la jeune fille qu'Heisuke serait exécuté s'il leur portait préjudice.

Chizuru était complètement décontenancée par les propos du vice-capitaine et on devinait aisément qu'elle avait très peur pour la vie de son compagnon. Saito avait certes très envie d'aller retrouver Hijikata qui était sortit de la pièce suivi des autres, mais il se garda quelques instants pour discuter avec la jeune fille :

« Si tu veux sauver Heisuke, c'est le moment ou jamais, dit stoïquement Saito à la jeune fille.

- Mais comment puis-je faire ? Que pourrais-je faire ? Dîtes-le moi Saito-san, je ferai n'importe quoi pour aider Heisuke-kun.

- Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ? demanda alors Saito

- … Oui, répondit la jeune fille après un temps d'hésitation. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, mais je tiens toujours autant à Heisuke-kun. Je veux le retrouver. »

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune fille. C'était vrai, elle aimait toujours Heisuke. Les immondes paroles d'Hijikata venaient de lui faire réaliser à quel point elle avait très peur de le perdre, et combien le vice-capitaine pouvait être un homme terrible. Saito était revenu, il n'allait sans doute pas s'intéresser à elle :

« _Heisuke-kun va revenir_, pensa-elle, _je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter maintenant_.

- Il est tard, va te coucher. Demain, avant que la bataille n'éclate entre nos deux clans, je t'amènerai Heisuke. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le convaincre de tourner le dos à Itô et de revenir ici. Sa vie dépend de toi. Si tu échoues, il sera tué par l'un de nos hommes.

- … J'essaierai, répondit la jeune fille en tremblant.

- Ne te crispe pas de la sorte. Heisuke t'aime aussi, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu arriveras à le convaincre. Quelque soit ses raisons à lui, tu dois prendre le dessus avec tes raisons à toi. Ne doute pas de toi Yukimura, tu es capable de bien plus que tu ne le penses.

- Saito-san. »

Chizuru était plus qu'étonnée. Saito n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard et encore moins quelqu'un qui gratifie les gens. Entendre ces mots de sa bouche à lui fit monter en elle un élan de détermination, tant et si bien qu'elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à Heisuke, sentant des papillons lui chatouiller tout le corps à l'idée qu'elle serait vite de nouveau près de lui :

« _Cette fois, je serai ta femme pour de bon_ » pensa-elle

\*********/

Saito se tenait devant le shôji de la chambre d'Hijikata, semblant hésiter à y entrer. L'attitude du vice-capitaine à la réunion l'avait quelque peu refroidi. Peut-être qu'il ne l'intéressait plus au final, qu'il voulait mettre un terme à leur relation. L'homme aux yeux bleus sentit son cœur se serrer à la seule pensée de cette hypothèse. De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer une vie sans Hijikata à ses côtés, son amour pour lui étant bien trop grand. La peur au ventre, il resta encore planté ainsi devant la chambre quand soudain, le shôji glissa soudainement, et deux bras agrippèrent Saito pour l'attirer vers l'intérieur de façon presque brutale, tant et si bien que le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand il revient à lui, le shôji de la chambre était de nouveau fermé, et dans l'obscurité de la pièce, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer avec force :

« Toshi ?

- Saito, tu m'as manqué, tellement manqué, dit Hijikata en enlaçant avec force son compagnon. »

Saito ressentit un immense soulagement à ces mots. Ainsi, Hijikata avait pensé à lui, il avait même dit qu'il lui avait manqué. Une vague de bonheur s'empara de lui et il referma à son tour l'étreinte sur l'homme qu'il aimait, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes d'émotion qui faisaient pression aux coins de ses yeux :

« Toshi, je t'aime, tu m'as tant manqué aussi. Je t'aime tellement. »

Hijikata desserra l'étreinte autour du corps de Saito et le renversa sur le sol avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, même avec une brutalité qui surprit le capitaine de la troisième division. Le vice-capitaine avait certes un tempérament enflammé mais il n'avait jamais usé de la force comme cela. Saito n'appréciait pas vraiment que ses poignets soient si durement enserrés à lui faire mal et que la bouche de son compagnon soit si écrasée sur la sienne. Hijikata ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à avoir des mains baladeuses, défaisant son kimono d'un seul coup pour mettre son partenaire à nu. Bien que ces touchers qui lui avait tant manqués lui procuraient un plaisir immense, Saito se cacha son visage tellement il se sentait tout à la fois gêné et humilié :

« Toshi, attends, arrête, attends un peu.

- Saito, je n'en peux plus. Je me suis retenu pendant ces six mois. Maintenant que tu es de nouveau près de moi, je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus.

- Mais attends, insista Saito. »

Saito avait tellement attendu, tellement rêvé de ces retrouvailles, il ne voulait pas qu'elles se déroulent de la sorte. Avec ses deux mains, il alla agripper les épaules d'Hijikata et écarta son visage de son corps. Puis, après l'avoir repoussé, il recula en refermant les pans de son kimono et en regardant son compagnon avec incrédulité. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ces gestes, et en fut même vexé d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte :

« Pourquoi Saito ? Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Si, bien sûr Toshi… Mais comment dire ? Pas comme ça. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus n'y tint plus et il s'effondra en larmes, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Cela calma Hijikata tout autant qu'il comprenait de moins en moins les réactions de son compagnon. Délicatement cette fois, il se rapprocha de lui dans le but de le prendre dans ses bras comme il le faisait autrefois quand ce dernier pleurait, mais à sa grande surprise, Saito le repoussa et se recula davantage :

« Saito ?

- Je t'aime Toshi, je t'aime sincèrement. Je suis très heureux de te revoir, de savoir que tu m'aies resté fidèle, mais ne suis-je pour toi qu'un objet de sexe ? Une personne qui se donne volontiers à toi pour assouvir tes envies ? Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation, je ne suis pas ton jouet. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ce "tu m'as manqué", hein ?

- Saito… Ne le prends pas comme cela, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense, dit tendrement Hijikata qui tentait encore une approche.

- Ce n'est l'impression que tu donnes. A peine seuls tous les deux que tu me sautes dessus. Ce n'est pas que je n'en aie pas envie, mais doucement Toshi, je veux d'abord que tu me prennes dans tes bras et que tu m'embrasses tendrement, que tu me parles, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- … Oui, je comprends. Excuse-moi Saito, je ne voulais pas te blesser de la sorte. Tu m'as réellement beaucoup manqué. Et cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas senti contre moi, cette sensation a fait que mes pulsions sont montées d'un coup.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de te maîtriser, reprit Saito en rajustant son kimono, je ne reste pas dans cette chambre cette nuit. Je suis désolé Toshi, reviens quand tu seras calmé.

- Mais Saito… »

Hijikata en resta abasourdi et crut pendant un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Pourtant, Saito n'était pas du genre à faire des blagues. Il avait déjà terminé de rajuster son kimono et se dirigeait vers la sortie en reniflant et en s'essuyant les yeux. Lui qui autrefois aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir juste rester près de lui, il avait indéniablement évolué pendant ces six mois passés chez Itô. Il paraissait plus mûr et savait maîtriser ses sentiments aussi bien que son sabre. Hijikata comprenait son irritation. Lui aussi qui attendait tant son retour, il venait de tout gâcher. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait abandonner. Ca pas question. Ce n'était pas une question d'honneur des samourai ou autre chose, il avait juste réalisé qu'il ne voulait céder Saito à personne, et cela pour une bonne raison qu'il devait impérativement partager avec son jeune compagnon.

Hijikata se redressa et alla saisir le poignet du jeune homme. Il devait le retenir, aussi l'attira-t-il de nouveau contre lui, et après avoir refermé son étreinte, il dit tout bas dans son oreille :

« Je t'aime.

- Hein ! S'interloqua Saito.

- Je t'aime Saito, ne t'en vas pas. Je t'aime. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir forcé la main ainsi. Je reconnais mes tords. Reste avec moi cette nuit, tu m'as trop manqué mon Saito. »

Saito mit une de ses mains sur sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot avant de nicher sa tête dans la poitrine de son compagnon. Lui qui s'était résigné à penser que l'amour qu'il donnait à Hijikata ne lui serait jamais renvoyé, la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire ce soir lui provoqua une émotion intense et lui donna des vertiges. Le brun soutint avec facilité le corps svelte qu'il sentait tomber dans ses bras et il l'aida à aller jusque sur le futon pour l'allonger avec délicatesse. Embrassant ses joues et remontant progressivement sur son front, le vice-capitaine chuchota encore un "Je t'aime" à son jeune compagnon. La colère et la déception qu'éprouvait encore Saito il y a quelques minutes disparurent et il enroula ses deux bras autour du cou d'Hijikata, prenant l'initiative de l'embrasser, chercher le contact avec sa langue, et alla même passer une de ses mains sous le kimono violet de son compagnon :

« Toshi, je t'aime aussi, je t'aime tant.

- Pardonne-moi mon Saito, je prendrai soin de toi à l'avenir, et je te protégerai contre n'importe quelle autre manigance. Je veux te garder près de moi, pour toujours. »

Cette fois, ce fut Hijikata qui l'embrassa avec passion et continua de mener la danse pendant un long moment, dégustant chaque partie du corps de Saito dont il avait tant faim et dont il ne se sentait jamais rassasié. Cette sensation l'avoir enfin de nouveau si près de lui exacerba ses réactions physiques, enivrant la chambre d'un doux parfum de passion et on ne comptait le nombre de « Je t'aime » qui filtrèrent à travers la pièce cette nuit-là.

\*****/

Le soleil se levait à peine, pourtant Okita ne dormait plus depuis un moment. Son rythme de sommeil était complètement décalé, lui qui passait la plupart de son temps allongé à se reposer et à dormir. Il aurait pu se lever, mais il ne voulait pas quitter la chaleur des bras de Sanosuke qui somnolait à côté de lui, de même qu'il n'osait pas bouger par crainte de le réveiller. Suite à la réunion de la veille, le capitaine de la première division se sentait oppressé par une angoisse qui le rongeait. Il avait tout à la fois peur que son maître Kondo soit tué par les hommes d'Itô, tout en même qu'il appréhendait pour son compagnon car il savait qu'une bataille était inévitable. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à cela, et au fait qu'il soit plus inutile que jamais, il se serrait davantage contre le lancier, et cette fois même il passa un de ses bras autour de sa taille. Ses mouvements réveillèrent quelque peu l'homme aux yeux dorés qui se mit à caresser le dos d'Okita comme pour l'apaiser :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sanosuke

Depuis le temps, le lancier n'avait plus besoin d'entendre la parole de son compagnon pour comprendre quand ça n'allait pas. Et en guise de réponse, Okita alla davantage enfouir sa tête dans le kimono de Sanosuke et enroula ses jambes autour des siennes. Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche du capitaine de la première division, mais encore une fois, le lancier comprit son état d'esprit et continua de lui caresser le dos tout en lui disant :

« Tout se passera bien Sôji. Kondo-san n'aura pas la moindre égratignure, je te le garantis.

- Et toi Sano-san ? Laisse-moi venir me battre, je ne serai pas tranquille ici.

- Pas question Sôji, et tu le sais très bien.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, répliqua Okita d'un ton assez sec, j'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour un infirme. »

Okita le savait bien pourtant. Encore cette fois, il allait devoir attendre dans son futon à prier pour le bien-être de son compagnon et de ses autres amis qui seraient en train de combattre. Il le savait bien que ni Kondo, ni Sanosuke ne le laisseraient jamais quitter cette chambre au beau milieu de la nuit et encore plus en hivers. Il savait tout ça, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de demander s'il pouvait se joindre à eux tous.

Le lancier embrassa sa chevelure et lui dit :

« Je ne pourrai pas combattre correctement si je me fais trop de soucis pour toi, Sôji. »

Le capitaine de la première division n'y répondit rien. De toute façon, même s'il le voulait de toute son âme, il n'avait plus la force de combattre, même pas de manier son épée qui à présent lui semblait bien lourde.

Sentant l'atmosphère pesante, le lancier se décida à y apporter un peu de gaieté. Se plaçant au dessus de son jeune compagnon, ses doigts passèrent sans retenu sous son kimono de nuit et effleurèrent son ventre à des rythmes réguliers. L'effet fut immédiat, Sôji éclata de rire et se tortilla. C'est que Sanosuke aimait profiter de cette petite faiblesse, et sa victime, même si elle tentait toujours de dépêtre de cette situation, aimait ces petits jeux de chatouilles qu'il partageait uniquement avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Trouvant des positions pour protéger ses zones sensibles, tentant de rendre la pareille à son persécuteur, rien de mieux que le rire pour oublier l'espace d'un instant son angoisse.

\********/

Plus tard dans la matinée, Hijikata convoqua tous les hommes de la milice pour une réunion. Ce genre de demande signifiait forcément qu'une mission était prévue. Effectivement, le vice-capitaine fit part à tous de son plan d'exécution d'Itô programmé pour le soir même :

« Kondo-san et moi nous chargerons de le faire boire suffisamment pour le rendre ivre et donc incapable de réagir, de même que nous le retiendrons assez tard pour l'attaquer sous le couvert de la nuit. Je compte sur votre travail de groupe ensuite pour l'éliminer. Par la suite, tuez tous ceux qui s'opposeront à vous. »

Encore une fois, Shinpachi se tendit à l'entente de ce dernier ordre. Tuer quiconque s'oppose à vous, Hijikata oubliait-il qu'il s'agissait de leurs anciens compagnons avec lesquels ils avaient autrefois combattu ? Oubliait-il qu'Heisuke faisait parti de ce groupe ennemi ? Quel sans-cœur, pensa Nagakura alors qu'il serait les dents pour contenir sa colère à l'égard de son supérieur. Jamais le capitaine de la seconde division ne pourrait attaquer celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, de même qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à quiconque lui ferait du mal. Malgré toute la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir contre lui quand il était parti avec le clan ennemi, il le considérait toujours comme un être cher :

« Je me fiche de ce que pense ce petit crétin d'Heisuke, pensa le jeune homme. Dès que je le trouve, je l'assomme et le ramène ici. C'est auprès de nous et de Chizuru qu'est sa place, pas avec ce con d'Itô. »

Shinpachi fit part de ses intentions à son ami Sanosuke qui approuva, mais ils se gardèrent bien d'en faire part à Chizuru, voulant lui faire la surprise. De cette façon, ils espéraient de nouveau voir son joli visage étinceler par un sourire joyeux, chose qui lui manquait bien depuis le départ d'Heisuke. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Chizuru avait déjà la ferme intention d'aller chercher le jeune homme elle-même

\*********/

Amagiri tournait en rond. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que son petit protégé les avait quittés pour revenir au sein de sa demeure. Lui qui ne tenait pas à rentrer, pourquoi son séjour s'allongeait-il de la sorte ? Le rouquin voulait aller le chercher, mais c'était ne pas faire confiance à Kazama, douter de lui. Amagiri était trop protecteur, et le blond savait aussi se défendre :

« Tu t'inquiètes ? demanda Shiranui qui était assis non loin de lui.

- Comment ne pas s'inquiéter ?

- Il te manque aussi ?

- … Amagiri resta muet.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu te poses autant de questions ? Va le chercher.

- Kazama est un adulte, il sait se défendre et réfléchir en conséquence.

- Ah vraiment ? Moi j'ai parfois l'impression que son esprit est resté bloqué quelque part dans son enfance. Surtout après cette histoire que tu m'as racontée, sur son frère.

- Il ne grandira jamais si on l'assiste toujours.

- Oh arrête Amagiri, tu crèves d'angoisse, ça saute aux yeux. Je veux bien t'accompagner si tu le souhaites, mais si on reste discret. N'oublie pas que je n'ai plus ma place là-bas. »

Amagiri allait répondre quand un homme du clan Satsuma fit irruption dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux oni. Le rouquin ne tarda pas à saluer poliment mais Shiranui ne bougea pas d'un iota, gardant sa position assise "baba cool", et regardant le nouveau venu avec incrédulité comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète. Amagiri soupira et salua une seconde fois pour s'excuser de l'impolitesse de son compagnon :

« Votre ami n'est toujours pas revenu ? demanda l'homme.

- Non, j'espère qu'il ne tardera plus, répondit Amagiri.

- Nous avons besoin de tous nos hommes. Ce soir, Kashitarô Itô est invité à boire avec les hauts commandants du Shinsengumi. Depuis notre alliance avec Choshuu, le Shinsengumi est notre ennemi. Cette invitation est suspecte, surveillez-les, je crains le pire pour notre groupe. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer cette bande de paysans. »

Et sur ce, l'homme ressortit de la pièce. Shiranui qui jusque là tirait la tronche sourit de satisfaction. C'est qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer ! Cette petite soirée allait le dégourdir et lui faire un peu utiliser son joujou qui commençait à rouiller. Peut-être même aurait-il la chance de croiser son meilleur adversaire : Sanosuke Harada.

Quant au rouquin, il pensa alors :

« Si le Shinsengumi est de la partie, nous avons alors peut-être une chance de mettre la main sur Chizuru Yukimura. Nous l'amènerons alors directement à la demeure du clan Kazama.

- Et si nous n'y arrivons pas ? C'est que cette bande d'humains sont plutôt bons quand il s'agit de la protéger.

- Dans ce cas, nous profiterons de l'agitation pour nous éclipser discrètement.

- Tu as pris ta décision ? demanda Shiranui en souriant.

- Kazama est désarmé dans sa demeure. Je suis bien trop inquiet pour lui. Je vais aller le chercher. Tu es toujours partant pour venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, tu as ma parole d'oni. »

La nuit promettait d'être longue et mouvementée.

\*****/

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu

J'avais commencé à écrire une autre scène qui commençait à être bien longue, rendant le chapitre bien trop long à mon goût. Cette scène apparaîtra donc dans le prochain chapitre. Pour ceux qui s'ennuient et se lassent des scènes d'intimités, je rappelle que cette fic est un Yaoi, une romance à la base, et que j'aime beaucoup écrire ce genre de scène. Juste pour mon bon plaisir parce que j'aime ça.


	30. Raison et Sentiments

**Chapitre 30 :** Raison et Sentiments

\******/

Saito attendait, le temps lui paraissait infiniment long. La nuit tardait à tomber, et lui ne pourrait bouger qu'une fois l'obscurité de retour. Il avait passé sa journée à patienter dans la chambre d'Hijikata, ce dernier venant de partir avec Kondo dans le but de mettre leur plan d'éliminer Itô à exécution. Fort heureusement, il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait. Quel bonheur il avait éprouvé quand il avait senti au réveil les bras robustes qu'Hijikata qui enlaçaient sa taille, sa tête dans son épaule et ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui chatouillaient ses flancs. Le capitaine de la troisième division s'était alors empressé de se retourner pour l'enlacer à son tour, sentir qu'il était bien réel et que ce n'était point là un rêve :

« Toshi, tu es là, tu es vraiment là, avait-il dit.

- Mon Saito, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça, avait répondu Hijikata en le serrant davantage contre lui.

- Toshi… avait hésité à dire Saito, hier soir tu m'as dit… Enfin, tu m'as bien dit que… Que…

- Je t'aime. »

S'il était possible de mourir de bonheur, Saito aurait alors sans doute déjà rendu son dernier souffle. A chaque fois qu'il repensait aux paroles de son aimé, son cœur battait à la chamade, et des frissons parcouraient son corps entier. Une de ses mains enserra son kimono au niveau de la poitrine et le jeune homme aux yeux bleus pensa tout bas :

« Toshi, tu m'as donné le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, je suis heureux, tellement heureux. Dépêche-toi de revenir. Un jour, dans un jour, tout sera terminé et nous serons de nouveau ensemble, comme avant, sans ce vil renard d'Itô. Par tous les Dieux, Toshi, fais très attention à toi. »

Non pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais Saito ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux à l'idée de savoir son aimé près de l'ennemi. De ce fait, l'attente de pouvoir agir à son tour lui paraissait insupportable.

Des bruits dans l'allée le ramenèrent quelque peu dans la réalité. Des pas précipités, des voix, des coups frappés, Saito ouvrit légèrement le shôji afin de jeter un œil discret à la scène. Okita frappait de ses poings contre une poutre en jurant. Pour qu'il soit dans un tel état, c'est qu'il avait dû être sacrément blessé. Sa colère exprimait ses sentiments. Certains pleuraient, d'autres se renfermaient, lui s'énervait :

« Sôji »

Saito vit passer devant le shôji une autre silhouette plus grande et à la chevelure rouquine qui se rapprocha d'Okita et l'enlaça par derrière pour l'éloigner de cette poutre sur laquelle il se faisait du mal. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer davantage la fureur du jeune homme aux yeux verts, et Saito qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi se demanda vraiment ce qui avait bien pu se passer :

« Lâche-moi Sano-san, ne cessait de dire Okita qui avait des gestes de plus en plus violents même contre son compagnon.

- Calme-toi Sôji. Tu connais la délicatesse d'Hijikata-san. Ne prends pas si mal ses paroles, lui aussi s'inquiète pour toi. »

Saito se raidit. Hijikata, l'homme qu'il aimait tant serait donc le responsable de la colère d'Okita. Le jeune homme qui avait pris l'habitude d'espionner Itô au cours de ces derniers mois tendit davantage l'oreille, bien que cela ne fut pas vraiment nécessaire. En effet, la voix de Sôji s'était transformée en cri :

« Je le hais, je le tuerai, je le tuerai. Va en enfer Hijikata-san.

- Quoi ! »

A l'entente de ces menaces profanées contre l'homme qu'il aimait, Saito n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire part de sa présence en ouvrant en grand le shôji. Sanosuke choisit ce moment-là pour perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière sur le capitaine de la troisième division. C'est que malgré sa maladie, Sôji avait toujours une certaine force physique et il n'était pas si facile de le contenir avec seulement deux bras :

« Désolé Saito. Ca va ? demanda le lancier.

- Ca va, répondit le jeune homme écrasé sous les deux autres.

- Lâche-moi Sano-san. J'en ai marre, marre, continuait de vociférer Okita qui gigotait toujours autant.

- Calme-toi Sôji.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Qu'a dit Hijikata-san pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant, aide-moi à le retenir. Tiens ses poignets. »

Saito s'exécuta et alla saisir les deux poignets du capitaine de la première division tandis que le lancier s'assit sur ses hanches et se servit de ses jambes pour retenir celles de son compagnon. Voyant que ses mouvements étaient à présents bien limités, Sôji restreint quelques peu ses remous, mais pas ses vociférations verbales, ordonnant aux deux hommes de le lâcher, jurant contre Hijikata, disant qu'il voulait se battre. Sanosuke tenta d'abord de l'apaiser avec douceur, mais au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il donna une gifle monumentale au jeune homme. Sôji en fut tellement stupéfait qu'il n'osait plus rien dire, de même que Saito s'étonnait d'une telle violence. Pourtant, la gifle sembla redonner ses esprits à Okita qui était en train de s'égarer dans les méandres de la colère. Il jeta un œil à ses mains légèrement en sang du fait de ses coups contre la poutre, puis toujours sans rien dire, il regarda tristement le lancier, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il venait de faire. Sanosuke sourit cette fois avec bienveillance et tendit les bras afin de prendre son compagnon tout contre lui et le bercer un peu pour le calmer définitivement.

Saito apprit plus tard, quand Okita fut complètement calmé et couché, qu'au moment de partir, Hijikata avait dit à Sôji de rester au lit parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire dans son état. Bien qu'il en ait ri sur le coup, cela avait profondément blessé Sôji ¹ qui finalement avait eu cette crise après que le capitaine et le vice-capitaine soient partis :

« Je comprends, dit Saito, cela doit être très pénible de se sentir inutile. Surtout que Sôji ne vit que pour servir Kondo-san.

- J'ai sans doute trop négligé ses plaintes. Je suis vraiment un mauvais compagnon, je savais que Sôji n'allait pas bien, mais je pensais qu'auprès de moi, son mental n'était que peu altéré. J'ai peur qu'il ne se décide à nouveau à tenter l'impossible ce soir.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- A son réveil, nous parlerons. Je dois le convaincre à tout prix de ne pas bouger cette nuit. S'il sort, avec ce froid nocturne, j'ai peur que ça ne lui soit fatal. Je sais qu'il est condamné, mais pourtant, je tiens trop à lui et je ne laisserai pas la mort me le prendre.

- La tuberculose ? pensa Saito à voix haute, Hijikata-san me l'a dit.

- Si je le pouvais, je prendrai sa maladie. Tant pis si j'en souffre si lui va mieux.

- Sano, je dois te remercier aussi, dit l'homme aux yeux bleus.

- Me remercier ?

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'avais pris Sôji sous ton aile, il se pourrait bien qu'il m'aime encore. J'aime trop Hijikata-san, je ne pourrai jamais envisager une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ne dis pas que tu es un mauvais compagnon, moi je pense que tu as sauvé Sôji. S'il aurait continué à m'aimer, qui sait quel sort aurait été le sien.

- Hum…

- Sôji m'a fait du mal autrefois, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Mais pourtant, je m'entendais bien avec lui malgré nos différences. Je le considère comme un bon ami, je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait une fin indigne, il ne le mérite pas. Il est quelqu'un de bien.

- Je le sais, c'est sans doute pour ça que je l'… Sanosuke s'interrompit dans sa phrase.

- Sano ? Tu allais dire quelque chose ?

- Euh non. Merci Saito pour ce que tu m'as dit. Je me sens mieux. Si tu me permets, je vais retourner auprès de Sôji.

- Va, c'est là qu'est ta place. »

Le lancier salua son frère d'arme et quitta la chambre du vice-capitaine pour se diriger vers celle du responsable de la première division. Quand il fut hors de sa vue, Saito sourit. Même si Sanosuke ne l'admettait pas encore complètement, lui avait bien vu les sentiments qu'il portait à Sôji, et cela ne s'arrêtait pas à une simple tendresse ou compassion :

« Sano, tu l'aimes Sôji, tu ne me tromperas pas sur ça. »

\******/

Hijikata tremblait, faisant son possible pour contenir la rage qui était en train de bouillir en lui. Vraiment, il aurait dû s'en douter. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde penser que ce fourbe d'Itô avait changé en l'espace de six mois. Sa sournoiserie était telle que le vice-capitaine se promit de cajoler Saito encore plus, regrettant le plus amèrement du monde d'avoir laissé partir son amour avec cet homme et ce pendant plusieurs mois. Pour tout dire, à peine les trois hommes s'étaient installés dans la pièce qu'Itô avait dévisagé l'homme aux yeux violets et avait souri perfidement en lui disant :

« Hijikata-kun, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. C'est que vous n'avez pas changé. Vous êtes toujours aussi joli garçon. On vous prendrait plus pour un acteur de théâtre plutôt qu'un guerrier. Je comprends pourquoi ce cher Saito-kun est tombé amoureux de vous.

- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de cela, Itô-san, avait répliqué Hijikata en tentant de paraître le plus calme possible.

- Mais quand même, je ne comprends pas. Un bel homme tel que vous, vous devez avoir du succès auprès des femmes. Pourquoi alors avoir choisi une relation avec un homme ?

- Mes choix et mon mode de vie ne regardent que moi.

- Bien sûr, ce n'était point là une critique, juste une interrogation. Saito est aussi un très bel homme, l'avoir si près de moi m'a été sans aucun doute très bénéfique. Quel plaisir quotidien ai-je eu à le détailler des pieds à la tête. Ah, comme c'est dommage que ce jeune homme soit si pudique, j'aurai aimé mieux voir ses jambes et le reste de son corps. Svelte et ferme, un peu efféminé mais viril, comme je les aime. »

Hijikata cassa dans sa main la petite coupelle qui contenait du sake. Kondo eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il voyait une aura noire et menaçante se dégager du démon du Shinsengumi. Itô, de son coté, restait imperturbable, faisant mine de rien voir. Ses yeux s'attardèrent plus sur le sang qui coulait de l'intérieur de la main d'Hijikata et le long de son poignet :

« Oh, Hijikata-kun, faîtes donc attention, vous allez vous faire mal. Regardez-vous, vous saignez. Dépêchez-vous d'aller soigner ça.

- Je vais très bien Itô-san, dit Hijikata avec une voie qui laissait fort à penser qu'il était sur le point de sauter au cou de l'homme fourbe. Je ressemble peut-être avec un acteur, mais je suis un guerrier. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer suite à une ridicule petite entaille.

- Je ne doute point de votre vaillance, Hijikata-kun. Mais vous savez, j'ai connu autrefois un homme qui est mort des suites d'une infection, alors que tout était parti d'une simple entaille comme la votre. Il serait fort dommage de priver le pays d'un guerrier tel que vous. Et puis, quelle humiliation pour un samourai que de mourir dans de telles circonstances !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de grands soins Itô-san. Regardez ça. »

Hijikata prit la bouteille de sake qui se trouvait à coté de lui et en versa l'intégralité du contenu sur sa plaie. Le contact de l'alcool avec sa chair lui donna envie d'hurler mais il se retint. De grosses gouttes de sueurs peu discrètes dévalèrent sur son front, sa bouche à présent muette et bien fermée laissait supposer qu'il serrait les dents. Kondo avait l'impression d'assister à une scène de ménage. Cependant, la fureur d'Hijikata l'inquiétant, il se décida d'emmener son ami à l'infirmerie, donnant le prétexte qu'il fallait quand même bander cette plaie. Saluant son ancien conseiller militaire d'une petite courbette et d'un sourire simplet, il tira Hijikata qui sentait encore la brûlure de l'alcool sur sa peau blessée :

« AAAAAAAAH, hurla enfin le vice-capitaine.

- Toshi, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une scène pareille devant Itô-san ? demanda Kondo qui bandait sa main.

- Kondo-san, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi l'achever. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, implora presque Hijikata.

- Toshi, tu n'y penses pas, nous n'avons même pas nos armes, comment compterais-tu t'y prendre ?

- J'ai gardé un morceau de la coupelle de sake que j'ai cassée. Avec ce petit bout de verre, je l'égorge. Et une fois mort, je lui crève les yeux et je grave sur son corps toutes les obscénités qui traverseront mon esprit à ce moment là. Ah, je suis sûr que son corps ne sera jamais assez grand pour que je puisse y apposer toute ma rancœur. Vraiment cet homme me dégoûte.

- Calme-toi Toshi, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Les gardes rappliqueront avant même que tu n'aies le temps de lui crever les yeux. Et là, c'est nous qui y passeront. Maintenant que tu as retrouvé Saito-kun, pense un peu à lui, ne lui brise pas le cœur.

- Ah mon Saito, jubilait à présent Hijikata, ce paria a souillé mon Saito. Que croit-il, il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de voir et de toucher ses jambes blanches et douces.

- Voilà qu'il part dans un délire érotique maintenant, s'exaspéra la capitaine du Shinsengumi. Toshi, je te propose de rester en retrait, je vais m'occuper d'Itô. Bois, détends-toi, ne fais guère attention à nous. Pour la suite, nous devons nous en tenir à notre plan.

- D'accord Kondo-san, mais vraiment, j'aurai bien aimé le faucher moi-même. »

Pour le reste de la soirée, ce fut finalement Kondo qui parla avec Itô, discutant principalement politique, le tout dans une ambiance qui semblait joyeuse, tandis qu'Hijikata dégustait chaque gorgée de sake qui lui montait toujours un peu plus à la tête, festoyant en solitaire de la future mort de son pire ennemi, imaginant déjà la soirée qu'il allait pouvoir passer en paix avec son compagnon.

\******/

L'obscurité avait rapidement pris la place de la faible chaleur du soleil que l'on appréciait en ce jour d'hivers. La température baissait et Heisuke souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer un peu avant de s'en retourner à la lessive. A chaque fois qu'il frottait les vêtements sales, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Chizuru qui le faisait tous les jours au Shinsengumi, de même qu'il se remémorait avec exactitude les fois où il l'avait maladroitement aidée. Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus soupira. Depuis six mois, il n'y avait pas eu un jour où il n'avait pas pensé à la jeune fille qui avait pris possession de son cœur. Son manque de concentration se distinguait nettement dans les missions et même dans les entraînements pour lesquels il n'avait plus aucune motivation, alors que le kendo était son essence de vie autrefois :

« Chizuru… »

Heisuke se haïssait encore de ne pas savoir maîtriser convenablement ses sentiments comme le ferait tout bon samourai. Quel mauvais guerrier il faisait ! Chizuru étant son véritable premier amour, il se retrouvait complètement abattu à cause d'une fille :

« Je ne suis pas un guerrier, je ne suis même pas un homme digne. Hajime-kun, lui au moins se comporte exactement comme au Shinsengumi, ne laissant rien entrevoir de son mal-être interne. J'admire sa maîtrise. Pff, tout ça montre que je ne suis vraiment qu'un gamin. Shinpat-san et Sano-san n'avaient pas tords »

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra encore plus à l'évocation de ses amis qu'il avait laissés au Shinsengumi avec la femme qu'il aimait. Encore une fois, des larmes menaçaient de dévaler le long de ses joues, mais il les retint de toutes ses forces. Inspirant un bon coup, il se remit à la tâche, non sans avoir une pensée mais cette fois pour Saito. Cela faisait déjà presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il avait disparu, et cela inquiétait vraiment l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division. Les deux hommes avaient passé un accord, Heisuke devait couvrir l'absence du gaucher car ce dernier avait rendez-vous avec Hijikata. Trop heureux de pouvoir lui rendre service, ravi à l'idée que Saito allait retrouver son amour même si ce n'était qu'éphémère, il commençait vraiment à se préoccuper de son absence prolongée. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus d'excuses à donner. Il comprenait parfaitement que son frère d'arme ait envie de passer du temps et de profiter de la personne aimée, mais sa passion risquait fortement de tourner à des suspicions de trahison dont il serait complice, et dont leur sentence serait inéluctablement l'exécution :

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux encore prouver à Chizuru que je l'aime. »

Des pas se firent entendre à quelques mètres du jeune homme qui s'attelait à la lessive, mais ce dernier n'y fait guère attention :

« Heisuke, dit une voix grave.

- Hajime-kun ? S'interloqua le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Où étais-tu passé ? Tu es parti un bout de temps. Je me suis inquiété.

- Est-ce que tu aurais une minute ? demanda alors Saito sans prendre compte des paroles de son frère d'arme. »

Saito n'y allait par quatre chemins, le temps pressait. Bientôt Itô serait assassiné, et avant que la bataille ne fasse rage, Chizuru devait convaincre Heisuke de revenir au sein du Shinsengumi, peu importe les pressions exercées sur lui. Aussi froid qu'il pouvait l'être avec les autres, le capitaine de la troisième division n'avait ni envie qu'Heisuke soit tué, et encore moins que Chizuru soit anéantie. Cette jeune fille pure et ce jeune homme vaillant avaient encore le droit de s'aimer, même en ces temps de guerre, amenant un temps de douceur, tels une pluie de fleurs de cerisier sur un champ de bataille.

Saito s'arrêta aux abords d'une rivière, et ce lieu quelconque accentua l'incompréhension d'Heisuke :

« Hajime-kun, où m'emmènes-tu ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ?

- Tu peux sortir, répondit simplement le capitaine de la troisième division. »

Heisuke ne comprit qu'une seule chose, ce n'était pas à lui que parlait Saito. Il tourna alors son regard vers la rivière et crut défaillir quand il reconnut le kimono rose et le joli petit visage aux grands yeux marron, ce visage qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé, dont il se souvenait de chaque détails, ce visage qu'il aimait tant :

« Chizuru ? demanda le jeune homme qui, pendant une minute, crut être victime d'une hallucination.

- Heisuke-kun, tu as l'air d'aller bien, dit simplement la jeune fille.

- Hajime-kun ? »

Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure châtain cherchait à interroger son frère d'arme, lui demander des explications, mais ce dernier restait muet. Bien sûr qu'Heisuke était content de revoir la fille qui obsédait ses jours et ses nuits, la première fille qu'il avait réellement aimée. Mais au fond, il était plutôt en colère. S'il avait décidé de suivre son maître Itô, s'il avait choisi de s'éloigner de celle qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, c'était justement pour la protéger, la tenir éloignée de lui afin de la mettre en sécurité. Alors pourquoi diable Saito l'avait-il conduit de nouveau auprès d'elle :

« Que fait-elle ici ? Elle va se faire réprimander par Hijikata-san si elle sort à une heure si tardive. Pourquoi me l'as-tu amenée ?

- N'es-tu pas content de la voir ? demanda stoïquement le capitaine de la troisième division.

- Si bien sûr, mais j'ai fait le choix de me tenir éloigné d'elle, pour son bien. J'ai fait le choix de suivre Itô-san. Je suis un homme, ne me fais pas revenir sur mes décisions…

- Pour une fois, le coupa Saito, pourquoi ne pas laisser Yukimura te dire ce qu'elle a à te dire. Pour une fois, pourquoi ne tiendrais-tu pas compte de son avis ? »

Heisuke resta coi, puis finalement, il alla s'agenouiller au bord de la rivière, gardant une distance respectable avec Chizuru. Il le savait, après des mois entiers de souffrances et de frustration, s'il était trop proche d'elle, s'il avait le malheur de distinguer plus nettement son visage et de sentir son odeur, il ne pourrait pas résister, il la prendrait dans ses bras et l'embrasserait avec passion. Tous ses efforts ne devaient pas être vains, il devait encore tenir.

De son côté, Chizuru fut quelque peu déçue. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle s'était imaginée ses retrouvailles avec le jeune garçon qui faisait toujours battre son cœur. Cette distance qu'il mettait entre eux la refroidit, elle en perdit ses mots, oubliant ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire :

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le jeune homme après un certain silence.

- Et bien… hésita la jeune fille. Je devais absolument te dire quelque chose. »

Chizuru marqua un temps d'hésitation. Elle avait préparé tout un discours à énoncer à son compagnon pour quand elle le verrait, mais maintenant elle ne se souvenait plus du moindre mot. Son cœur battait à la chamade, elle avait si peur de ne pas y arriver. Aussi, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, c'est :

« Heisuke-kun, je veux que tu reviennes au Shinsengumi.

- Hein ! s'interloqua le jeune homme, mais qu'est-ce que tu me dis là ?

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je veux juste que tu reviennes au Shinsengumi. Si tu ne le fais pas… Tu vas… »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus regarda sa dulcinée et put y lire de la crainte dans ses yeux. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire au juste, les mots semblaient rester coincés dans sa gorge. Ce qu'il pouvait la trouver d'autant plus mignonne ainsi. Heisuke se donna un claque mentale, il ne devait pas céder à une telle tentation, aussi il se retourna vers son frère d'arme et lui demanda :

« Hajime-kun, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Itô-san a prévu d'assassiner le capitaine Kondo, répondit toujours aussi stoïquement Saito.

- Hein !

- J'ai rapporté ses plans au Shinsengumi.

- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un mensonge. Pourquoi Itô-san voudrait assassiner Kondo-san ?

- Tout simplement parce qu'Itô-san s'est allié au clan Satsuma, expliqua le capitaine de la troisième division. »

Heisuke en resta muet tellement sa surprise était grande. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Chizuru insistait tant pour qu'il revienne au Shinsengumi, pourquoi elle avait pris le risque de sortir dans la nuit pour lui parler :

« _Elle veut me sauver_, pensa-t-il. _Le groupe d'Itô-san et le Shinsengumi sont maintenant ennemis, et il va de soi qu'une bataille fera rage entre ces deux groupes. Si je reste campé sur mes positions, aurais-je à affronter mes anciens camarades, comme Shinpat-san et Sano-san ? Non, je ne préfère pas y penser._

- Heisuke-kun, reprit Chizuru, tu comprends la situation maintenant. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie, personne au Shinsengumi ne te considère comme tel, ils veulent comme moi que tu reviennes. Ne penses-tu pas que tu pourras rendre service au pays en étant du coté du Shinsengumi ?

- Chizuru, je dois t'avouer une chose. Si je suis parti du Shinsengumi, ce n'est pas parce que je croyais en politique d'Itô. Je suis désolé, je t'ai menti ce jour-là.

- Hein ! Mais… Pourquoi alors ?

- Si je suis parti du Shinsengumi, ce n'est pas pour une ambition politique, mais pour te protéger. Tu te souviens de ce danger qui pesait sur nous ?

- Oui bien sûr, bien que tu ne m'aies jamais précisée la nature de ce danger

- A l'époque où l'on surveillait les panneaux, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais lui semblait nous connaître. Apparemment il n'acceptait pas que je sois si proche de toi, il menaçait de te nuire dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, dès que tu aurais été seule ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant car il n'acceptait pas la dépravée que tu étais devenue.

- Mais qui était-ce ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais sur le coup, j'ai eu très peur pour toi, c'est pourquoi je me suis éloigné. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était bien trop dur de vivre sous le même toit que toi et de me retenir de t'aimer de toutes mes fores. Puis quand Hajime-kun qui était le seul à connaître ma situation m'a parlé des projets d'Itô, j'ai vu là l'occasion de te mettre en sécurité, en même temps que je pensais que ce serait moins dur pour nous deux.

- Heisuke-kun…

- Désolé, Si j'avais été plus fort, j'aurai pu faire face à cette menace, y mettre rapidement un terme. Je n'en ai parlé à personne parce qu'au fond, je voulais aussi me prouver que j'étais digne de toi, un homme capable de te protéger, et non pas un gamin qui se repose toujours sur l'aide des autres. »

Chizuru constata que le jeune avait de plus en plus de mal à parler. Ses mots semblaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. La culpabilité qu'il avait d'avoir menti à la personne qu'il aimait le plus, la honte de ne pas savoir protéger convenablement cette même personne et de ne pas la rendre heureuse comme elle le mérite. Heisuke se détestait plus que tout et avait l'impression, en cet instant, d'avoir tout raté dans sa vie :

« Je sais que je suis petit et pas très futé, pas non plus un guerrier exemplaire. J'ai abandonné ma mère autrefois, puis la fille que j'aimais et mes amis aussi. Je suis faible et lâche, je cherche toujours à fuir. Je n'arrive à rien. Vraiment, quand je me regarde, je me trouve tellement lamentable. Pourtant… Pourtant, je t'aime Chizuru. »

Heisuke serrait les dents, luttant contre ses émotions, mais la jeune fille, elle, en avait les larmes aux yeux :

« Heisuke-kun, je t'aime aussi, peu importe ce que tu es, c'est toi que mon cœur a choisi. Je t'en supplie, rentrons ensemble au Shinsengumi, je me fiche des dangers qui planent sur nous. Je veux simplement être avec toi. S'il-te-plait, Nous avons un nouveau quartier général, grand et beau. Je te ferai visiter. Viens Heisuke-kun. »

La jeune fille avait dit ces dernières paroles en tendant la main vers son aimé. Ce dernier sentit sa foi s'ébranler. Il voulait prendre cette main, lui promettre qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais, qu'il l'aimerait et la protégerait pour le restant de leur vie. Plus que son amour pour Chizuru, Heisuke avait envie de revenir à sa vie d'avant, de retrouver ses amis Shinpachi et Sanosuke qu'il considérait comme des frères. Leurs taquineries tout comme leur sympathie lui manquaient, mais aussi les blagues de Sôji, la gentillesse de Kondo, les bons plats de Saito, la sagesse d'Inoue, la bienveillance de Sannan, le côté surprenant de Yamazaki, et même le mauvais caractère d'Hijikata, tout cela lui avait monstrueusement manqué. Heisuke avança sa main vers celle que lui tendait sa dulcinée. Il avait juste à la lui prendre, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Chizuru souriait, à présent convaincue qu'elle avait réussi. Pourtant, Heisuke suspendit son geste, ses yeux figés de terreur semblaient regarder un point au loin. Interloquée, Chizuru se retourna mais ne vit rien :

« Heisuke-kun ? Que se passe-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, c'était elle. Ca y est, la voix, je m'en souviens.

- Heisuke-kun, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Je l'ai vue, là-bas, dit Heisuke en pointant son doigt vers un arbre plus loin. Elle était là, cachée, il y a même pas deux minutes. Elle nous regardait. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Kaoru Nagumo ?

- La jeune femme que nous avions croisée une fois et qui me ressemblait ?

- Oui, je me disais bien que la voix que de cette personne qui m'a menacé me disait quelque chose. Je m'en souviens, c'était elle, pas de doute. Même corpulence, même voix, ça ne peut-être qu'elle. Elle était là-bas Chizuru, elle nous observait. Je ne peux pas rentrer, pas après ça, c'est trop dangereux, je dois me tenir écarté de toi.

- Non Heisuke-kun, Si tu restes dans le clan d'Itô-san, tu risques… Je t'en prie, il est encore temps. »

Chizuru tendit une nouvelle fois la main vers son aimé, ce dernier hésita cette fois-ci à la prendre. Des pas se firent entendre. Le jeune homme se retourna et reconnut deux hommes faisant partie du clan de son maître Itô et qui arrivaient en courant :

« Tôdo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi, dit l'un de ces hommes.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Heisuke.

- Itô-san a été assassiné à Abura-Kôji. »

Heisuke écarquilla les yeux, l'assassinat de son maître et la bataille imminente entre les deux clans à présent ennemis arrivaient plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait. Son destin à lui se jouait dès ce soir. Il tourna le regard vers la dulcinée qui semblait l'implorer de ne pas y aller. Ses yeux bleus dans ceux marron de Chizuru, Heisuke sut qu'il l'aimait d'autant plus encore :

« _Je l'aime, je l'aime trop. Je veux la protéger, quitte à en mourir. Elle sera triste au début, mais très vite elle trouvera quelqu'un de mieux de moi_ »

C'est ce que pensa le jeune homme avant de lui tourner le dos et de suivre ses frères d'armes. Il courait, le plus vite possible, ses petites jambes et sa stature mince lui procurant une certaine vitesse, vitesse qui le fit rapidement s'éloigner de celle qu'il l'aimait et de ses appels qui semblaient résonner dans sa tête. Pour elle, il s'était résigné à être tué par ses anciens compagnons, mais ô combien il aurait aimé l'embrasser, une dernière fois, avant leur ultime séparation.

\*******/

¹ Je fais référence à une scène de l'épisode dix, où quand Kondo et Hijikata s'en vont, Sôji demande le plus naturellement du monde qui est-ce qu'il doit tuer, et Hijikata lui réplique « Toi tu restes au lit, qu'espères-tu faire dans ton état ? »

Okita en rit en disant qu'Hijikata l'énerve, et juste après, il baisse la tête. On comprend qu'il est agacé par sa situation.

Alors, vous vous situez ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu

Vraiment, j'aime le Heisuke x Chizuru, c'est vraiment mon couple hétéro favori, ils vont si biens ensemble je trouve, ils sont bien assortis. J'avais prévu de faire leur scène de discussion en deux parties, mais au final, j'ai tout fait d'un seul coup.


	31. Nuit d'angoisse

**Chapitre 31 :** Nuit D'angoisse

**Note de l'auteur :** Mes excuses pour l'attente entre ce chapitre et le dernier. La vacances tout ça, je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'un mois et demi s'était écoulé, ça n'arrivera plus, je l'espère.

Bonne Lecture

\******/

Cette nuit froide d'hiver paraissait bien longue à Sanosuke qui ne tenait pas en place dans cette ruelle. Prêt de lui, son ami Shinpachi comprenait ses angoisses, lui aussi étant tout aussi anxieux. Itô venait d'être assassiné, là, sous leurs yeux par leurs frères d'arme, et les guerriers au haori bleu ciel guettaient l'arrivée des hommes de ce fourbe, les armes bien en mains, prêts à s'engager dans une bataille qui s'annonçait plus que sanguinaire. Mais ce qu'attendaient principalement les capitaines des deuxième et dixième divisions était la silhouette petite et élancée de leur ami Heisuke, étant très inquiets quant à sa survie. Un des hommes du Shinsengumi pouvait tout aussi bien l'assassiner alors qu'ils avaient le dos tourné, car l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division était considéré comme un traître. Le meilleur stratagème était de le mettre en sécurité afin de lui parler, le convaincre de revenir auprès d'eux et de Chizuru qui l'attendait. Si jamais il se montrait aussi obstiné que petit, Shinpachi avait prévu de l'assommer afin de le ramener au quartier général et tenter une nouvelle fois de la convaincre. Ils devaient y arriver. S'il y avait bien une chose dans leur vie qu'ils devaient réussir, s'il y avait une seule vie qu'ils pouvaient sauver, c'était bien celle de leur frère de cœur.

Une autre inquiétude comprimait le cœur du lancier. A chaque minute qui passait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sôji et à sa dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec lui un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Après sa crise, Okita s'était probablement vidé de ses maigres forces et avait dormi jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ce soir-là, ils avaient mangé ensemble dans la chambre du capitaine de la première division, bien que manger fut un bien grand mot si on prenait en compte ce qu'avait tout juste avalé le jeune homme aux yeux verts. En tout et pour tout, Sôji n'avait fait que boire la moitié de sa soupe miso et mastiquer longuement quelques petites portions de riz avant de reposer ses baguettes sans même avoir touché à son poisson. Il n'avait certes jamais été un gros mangeur, mais quand même, ce silence et ce manque d'appétit laissait fort à penser que le jeune homme se situait presque au fond du gouffre, une période difficile où là déprime prenait le dessus sur son esprit combatif. Dans des moments comme celui-là, le lancier n'avait pas trop le courage de lui faire des remontrances et de l'obliger à rester au fond de son futon, sachant parfaitement que Sôji ne rêvait que de sortir et trancher les ennemis de son maître :

« Sôji, avait dit Sanosuke dans une tentative d'approche, si tu ne manges pas plus, tu n'auras plus aucune force.

- A quoi bon Sano-san, puisque de toute façon je vais mourir. Et puis, avec ce que je fais dans la journée, dormir, manger, dormir, aller aux toilettes, dormir, faire quelques pas, puis dormir et encore dormir. Franchement, avec une telle activité, mon corps n'a guerre besoin de beaucoup de ressources alimentaires. »

En cet instant, Sanosuke n'aurait su dire si c'était la mine abattue ou bien le discours accablant de son compagnon qui lui avait le plus fait mal au cœur. Toujours est-il qu'il avait à son tour posé ses baguettes et s'était rapproché de Sôji pour le prendre contre sa poitrine, l'installant entre ses jambes, ses bras passés autour de sa taille mince et ses lèvres sur la tempe du jeune garçon qui posa ses mains sur celle du lancier :

« Et m'accorder du temps pour que je puisse te cajoler, ça ne compte pas ça dans tes activités quotidiennes ? demanda le lancier entre deux baisers sur la tempe du jeune homme.

- Mais Sano-san, j'aimerai tant pouvoir te gâter moi-aussi. Je t'aime Sano-san, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime et combien j'ai peur que tu finisses pas te lasser de moi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je me lasserai de toi Sôji ?

- Je ne suis qu'un pauvre malade, incapable de combattre ou bien de te donner autant de plaisir que tu m'en donnes. En plus de cela, je te cause bien du souci avec mes sautes d'humeur et mon tempérament entêté. Je sais tout ça, je voudrai pouvoir évoluer, mais je n'arrive pas à puiser la force en moi »

Okita avait dit cette dernière phrase en s'étranglant, preuve même de son trop plein d'émotion, de son amour débordant pour le lancier qu'il avait bien du mal à contrôler. Sanosuke avait resserré son étreinte sur la mince silhouette de son petit ange. C'était plutôt à lui de dire ça. Etait-il vraiment digne des sentiments sincères que lui portait Sôji, alors que lui ne savait même pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait à son égard ?

Pour autant, il releva le menton du jeune homme et alla poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser avant de lui dire tout en caressant ses mèches châtains qui lui tombaient sur le visage :

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit une fois Sôji ? Tu es à moi. Et toi, tu as le droit de penser la même chose pour moi.

- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je suis à toi, et tu es à moi.

- C'est cela et je ne laisserai pas le mort te prendre à moi.

- Mais Sano-san, tu sais très bien que je vais mourir.

- Oui, se résigna à dire le lancier, mais tu as encore du temps. Je te veux encore près de moi Sôji. Je t'en prie, ne cours pas au devant de ta mort, ne sors pas ce soir.

- … Alors c'est ça que tu voulais me dire au final, réalisa Okita. Tu avais peur que je sorte pour vous aider à combattre le groupe d'Itô.

- Tu en meurs d'envie Sôji, et tu serais capable de le faire. Je commence à te connaître, tu m'as déjà fait de ce genre de frayeur, comme par exemple quand Kazama a attaqué le quartier général. Mais tu ne peux pas sortir dans cet état Sôji. Il fait trop froid, et moi je ne pourrais pas combattre l'esprit sain si tu ne me jures pas que tu resteras calmement ici dans ton futon. »

Il y eu un moment de silence absolu dans le pièce. Okita était toujours contre Sanosuke, son point serrant le vêtement de son compagnon, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des bras du lancier, les battements réguliers et quelques peu accélérés de son cœur, l'odeur de sake qui s'échappait de lui. Le rouquin déplaça un peu sa main, effectuant ainsi une légère caresse au travers du kimono blanc de Sôji, lui donnant des frissons. C'était toujours ainsi quand le lancier le touchait. Il aimait Sanosuke plus que sa propre vie, plus que Saito autrefois, voire même plus que son maître Kondo. Il l'aimait à en mourir, tant et si bien qu'il se reprochait d'avoir été aveugle du moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés jusqu'à leur premier baiser, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu profiter plus tôt de ses caresses :

« Je t'aime Sano-san, je ne veux pas te causer davantage de souci. Je te jure que je ne bougerai pas ce soir. Mais toi, jure-moi que tu reviendras sain et sauf. »

Tout homme qui se rendait sur le champ de bataille ne pouvait jurer une telle chose. Sanosuke le savait, mais Okita aussi, car c'était également un guerrier. C'est pour cela que le lancier répondit par l'affirmative tout en embrassant la chevelure châtain de son compagnon :

« _Si Sôji m'a juré qu'il ne bougerait pas, je me dois de lui faire confiance_, pensa Sanosuke.

- Sano, à quoi est-ce tu penses ? demanda Shinpachi à côté de lui. »

Le lancier sortit de ses pensées pour revenir dans cette ruelle sombre et froide. Il ne devait plus penser à Sôji, juste à la bataille et à Heisuke qu'il voulait sauver. Pour honorer la promesse faite à son compagnon, pour sauver son frère de cœur et rendre le sourire à leur protégée, pour remplir son rôle de capitaine du Shinsengumi, il devait se battre, tuer, se tacher de sang sur son haori et sur ses mains déjà si sales, penser uniquement à ses attaques et ses défenses, regarder dans un angle de trois cent soixante degrés pour ne pas être fauché lui aussi.

L'amour peut tuer, Sanosuke le comprenait maintenant. S'il pensait trop à Sôji, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer complètement sur la bataille et il se ferait tuer. Pourtant, son esprit n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image du jeune homme aux yeux verts, ni même ce sentiment de vouloir le retrouver au plus vite. C'est cela, l'amour pourrait le tuer, il aimait Sôji, il venait de le réaliser.

\*****/

Kaoru bouillait. Comment cet humain osait-il s'approcher de Chizuru ? Et comment sa sœur, sa tendre petite jumelle pouvait-elle être aussi naïve pour se laisser embobiner de la sorte ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de sa valeur ? Il ne l'accepterait pas, elle était sa petite sœur, il ne laisserait aucun l'homme, aucun bâtard d'humain la toucher. Fort heureusement, personne ne semblait encore avoir rompu sa pureté.

L'envie d'éliminer cette menace du nom d'Heisuke Tôdo effleura l'esprit du travesti. Mais avant, il avait une mission à accomplir : celle de faire don de l'ochimizu à Sôji Okita et le convaincre de s'en servir tôt ou tard. Il devait agir vite pendant que le quartier général du Shinsengumi était vide de ses occupants. Non pas qu'il eut peur de se faire repérer, mais autant jouer la sécurité et s'assurer que le jeune capitaine de la première division n'appelle pas du renfort.

Okita semblait si faible et vulnérable, Kaoru aurait très bien pu l'achever ce soir même. Il lui suffisait juste de dégainer son katana qu'il dissimulait sous son kimono féminin, le trancher sans aucune autre forme de procès. Il haïssait cet homme aussi, parce qu'il avait eu l'audace de prendre sa petite Chizuru dans ses bras, tout contre lui, tout contre sa poitrine contre laquelle la jeune fille avait pleuré. Kaoru l'enviait et le détestait. Personne n'avait le droit d'être aussi proche de sa petite sœur adorée. Même s'il ne s'agissait là que d'un geste amical, quelque forme ou raison que ce soit, il ne l'accepterait jamais.

Mais son oncle Koudou avait été clair, il ne devait pas le tuer, juste le faire souffrir. Devenir un rasetsu, lui faire croire qu'il va guérir de la tuberculose alors qu'il n'en sera rien, lui donner des espoirs qui s'envoleront très vite et dont le regret et les souffrances deviendront son lot quotidien. Quelle meilleure sentence pour un de ces humains qui avait osé s'approcher trop près de Chizuru.

Satisfait, Kaoru s'éloigna du quartier général une fois sa mission accomplie. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'Okita prendrait très rapidement l'ochimizu. Sa fierté de guerrier mis en jeu, son envie apparente de vouloir vivre encore, sa lassitude de suffoquer, de tousser, cracher du sang et inquiéter ses proches, il prendrait l'ochimizu, le jeune oni n'en doutait pas. Les humains étaient faibles face à la tentation de devenir toujours meilleurs que ce qu'ils sont déjà. Ils sont faibles et vaniteux, Kaoru les maudissait, ils lui donnaient envie de vomir, de cracher sur chacune de leur dépouille. Et c'est ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire à Heisuke Tôdo. Profiter de la cohue de la bataille pour le transpercer, le trancher, le dépecer. Voir la souffrance et la terreur dans ses yeux, le jeune oni s'en réjouissait d'avance. En agissant de la sorte, la principale ignominie de cette bande d'humains serait alors écartée. Lui qui pensait qu'user de quelques menaces auraient suffit à calmer les ardeurs ce vaurien, les émois qu'il témoignait à Chizuru et que Kaoru jugeait de complètement dépourvus d'honnêteté, cet humain semblait au contraire s'obstiner dans son discours, tant et si bien qu'il avait même réussi à duper son innocente jumelle. Il devait la sauver, elle et sa dignité, même si au début cela lui ferait du mal, elle s'en remettrait, parce qu'elle était une oni, plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Tout lui paraissait si simple pour lui qui était un oni de sang pur, qui plus est issu d'une puissante famille. Malgré le déformation de son nom initial, le sang des Yukimura circulait bien en lui, et il espérait qu'avec son oncle et sa petite sœur, ils redoreraient le blason de ce clan disparu, exterminé par la pire espèce jamais créée. Kaoru s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Ses jambes tremblaient chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ce jour où tout avait basculé pour lui. La chaleur des flammes, le sang de ses pairs qui jaillissait, éclaboussant les murs, des personnes qu'il aimait tomber à ses pieds, morts, lui prenant la main d'un petite fille, l'entraînant au loin dans un ardent désir de la sauver du massacre, de ne pas la laisser aux griffes de ces tyrans.

Douleur, brûlure, séparation, adoption, persécution.

Ses plaies béantes se rouvraient, le brûlaient. Pourquoi avait-il dû tant souffrir alors qu'elle se portait si bien ? Pourquoi avait-elle été la seule à avoir vécu si aisément toutes ces années ? C'était son choix à lui ? Non, on le lui avait imposé. Il n'était qu'un enfant dans l'impossibilité de choisir, il n'était qu'un simple garçon dans un clan d'oni déjà surchargé de mâles, sans aucune grande valeur.

Sauvez la femelle, sauvez la femelle.

« Pourquoi tant d'amour pour cette raclure qui t'a oublié après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Pourquoi as-tu tant souffert, c'est à cause d'elle, à cause d'elle. Hais-là, renie-la, elle ne mérite que souffrance similaire. ».

Kaoru tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains. "Il" revenait encore, il ne devait pas céder. Aimer Chizuru, la haïr, la protéger, la faire souffrir. La vie les avait séparés, la vie a changé sa personnalité. N'était-il pas aussi faible que ces humains qu'il abhorrait ? Eux qui combattaient leurs ennemis avec rage, fidèles à leurs convictions, lui qui n'arrivait même pas à se combattre lui-même, victime de cette fatalité, résultat même de sa vie qu'il avait bien malgré lui menée.

Au final, il s'éloigna du champ de bataille, craignant qu'"il" ne s'en prenne à elle. Il devait se calmer, s'isoler, repousser ce coté sombre de sa personnalité.

\******/

Sôji était assis sur l'engawa ¹ devant sa chambre, son kimono de jour sur ses épaules pour éviter que le froid mordant ne s'engouffre trop dans ses vêtements. Pour autant il grelottait, et se frictionnait avec ses mains tout en enlaçant sa silhouette mince. La visite de Kaoru Nagumo, l'offrande qu'il lui avait laissée et qu'il tenait dans sa main, ne sachant qu'en faire, tout cela avait bien chamboulé l'esprit du capitaine de la première division qui ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Il s'était alors posté là, espérant entendre très vite le retour des guerriers, de son maître et de son compagnon. Une nouvelle quinte de toux vient lui brûler la gorge, le faisant suffoquer davantage. Tout seul dans cette nuit glaciale, Okita sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il en avait assez. Un samourai ne flanchait pas face à la souffrance, il le savait, mais lui n'avait plus rien d'un samourai, juste un katana qu'il n'utilisait plus.

Sôji regarda encore une fois la fiole que lui avait remise Kaoru. Il lui suffisait de quelques gestes, dévisser, boire, et ses souffrances prendraient fin avec sa tuberculose. Il pourrait de nouveau combattre… Mais Kondo et Sanosuke seraient-ils d'accord avec cela ? Etait-il possible que le lancier le rejette parce qu'il était devenu un rasetsu ? Et si comme Sannan il perdait le contrôle de lui, qu'il s'en prenait bien inconsciemment aux personnes qui lui étaient chères ? Même si cette mystérieuse sœur de Chizuru lui avait assuré que les recherches de Koudou avaient donné de bons résultats, il ne pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Le mieux n'était-il pas de donner la fiole à Sannan pour qu'il puisse l'examiner ? :

« Non, cette fiole n'aurait jamais dû se trouver entre mes mains. Kondo-san et Sano-san m'en voudront si je la bois. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je dois m'en débarrasser, garder secrète la visite que j'ai eue ce soir. »

Le bref désespoir qui avait envahi Sôji s'envola. Il ne devait pas céder à telle tentation. Il protégerait Kondo à sa manière, et aimerait Sanosuke aussi longtemps que ses poumons pourront lui accorder un brin de souffle pour le lui dire. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts s'avança de quelques pas et leva son bras pour se donner de l'élan et être sûr que la fiole s'éclaterait par terre.

Sa main trembla, il hésitait. Pourquoi la jeter, il pourrait toujours la donner à Sannan. Jeter le seul lien qu'ils avaient avec l'homme qu'ils recherchaient depuis des années, ne serait-ce pas un acte de trahison ? Sôji baissa son bras puis alla cacher le liquide dans une poche de son kimono, à l'abri des regards. Il la donnerait à Sannan plus tard.

Des voix provenant de l'entrée du quartier général arrivèrent aux oreilles du capitaine de la première division, le faisant sourire. Il aurait pu reconnaître à plusieurs mètres les intonations fâcheuses d'Hijikata et le ton doux de Kondo. Ravi, il courut vers l'entrée de la bâtisse où se tenaient effectivement ses supérieurs ainsi que Yamazaki. Ce dernier et Kondo tentaient tant bien que mal de retenir le vice-capitaine, apparemment éméché, qui voulait rejoindre le champ de bataille :

« Laissez-moi Kondo-san. Cette raclure d'Itô, je vais me le faire.

- Calme-toi Toshi. A l'heure qu'il est, Itô-san est probablement mort.

- Alors laissez-moi aller uriner sur son cadavre. Pourquoi croyiez-vous que j'ai bu tant de sake ce soir ? Pour remplir ma vessie bien sûr, continuait de persifler Hijikata. »

Sôji rit dans son coin. Il était bien aisé de deviner le degré d'ivresse de son vice-capitaine ainsi que son probable début de démence. C'est que la trentaine ne le réussissait pas. Le jeune homme eut alors l'idée d'aller chercher un bon morceau de corde et de ligoter l'ivrogne afin de délester son pauvre maître, le temps nécessaire jusqu'au retour de Saito qui serait sans doute le seul capable de le calmer. Serrant les nœuds de façon peu commode et douloureuse comme il en avait l'habitude, Hijikata était maintenant assis près de l'entrée du quartier général, les mains attachées dans le dos et la corde accrochée à une poutre tel un animal enchaîné. Réalisant qu'il se trouvait en position peu glorieuse, il se mit à gémir et appeler son compagnon pour qu'il vienne le délivrer et le consoler :

« Saito…

- C'est que l'alcool ne réussit pas du tout à Hijikata-san, rit Okita.

- Fort heureusement pour Toshi que le plus souvent, il ne se souvient de rien quand il a trop bu.

- Il n'empêche qu'il y a des témoins, plaisanta encore Okita.

- Mais assez rigolé, dit Kondo redevenu sérieux, qu'est-ce tu fais là Sôji ? Tu devais rester couché dans ton futon. Tu vas aggraver ton état en restant ainsi. Viens avec moi à l'intérieur.

- C'est que je n'arrivais pas à dormir Kondo-san, je guettais votre retour, répondit le jeune homme en se laissant entraîner par son maître. »

Kondo et Okita rentrés, Yamazaki parti préparer la salle qui faisait office d'infirmerie en vu d'arrivée probable de blessés, Hijikata resta seul dehors. Son simple kimono ne le protégeant pas suffisamment du froid, il se mit à grelotter et à geindre :

« Ben et moi ? Me laissez pas tout seul ici. Kondo-san, j'ai vraiment la vessie pleine, je ne peux pas me soulager en étant attaché ainsi. Kondo-san. »

Mais les appels du vice-capitaine restèrent sans réponse.

\*****/

Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle et son courage, Heisuke se sentait toujours un peu plus indigne d'elle. Lui qui n'était qu'un lâche qui passait son temps à fuir, incapable de s'assurer de sa protection et de rester auprès d'elle comme le ferait n'importe quel compagnon.

Et malgré tout cela, tout le mal qu'il avait pu lui faire, elle l'avait suivi sur le champ de bataille, se moquant du danger, juste guidée par son amour pour lui, comme si le fil qui les reliait la faisait marcher sur ses moindres traces. Sans hésitation, elle s'apprêtait à se donner à l'ennemi pour leur permettre à lui et à ses amis de s'en sortir sains et saufs. Sans vaciller, elle était passée devant lui sans le regarder, la tête baissée, marchant lentement. Etait-elle effrayée ? Ses bras tremblaient, il était évident qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment se joindre à eux. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas regardé ? Sans doute était-elle fâchée qu'il l'ait abandonnée encore une fois malgré tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour le convaincre de revenir. Et là, s'il ne réagissait pas, elle allait partir, pour toujours, il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Et qui sait quelles souffrances seront les siennes. Lui qui s'était fait à l'idée de mourir ce soir, au final il allait vivre et elle deviendrait une captive. Cela avait été son choix à lui de s'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger, c'était son choix à elle de se donner pour le sauver :

« _Chizuru_ » pensa Heisuke en la voyant s'éloigner de lui.

Il l'aimait, elle et son courage. Il l'avait sous-estimée, Chizuru était capable de bien plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître. C'était lui qui avait été bête de douter de sa ténacité. Il ne l'en aimait que davantage et se refusait à la voir partir aux mains de l'ennemi. Il avait pris sa décision, il reviendrait au Shinsengumi, et ensemble ils feraient face aux dangers qui pesaient sur eux, car c'était cela un couple, faire les choses à deux. Lui qui pensait n'agir que pour la protéger, au final c'était juste sa conscience qu'il rassurait en agissant de la sorte. Heisuke se donna une claque mentale, mais quel crétin il avait pu être.

Elle s'éloignait encore, Heisuke fit un pas pour la retenir mais la démarche de la jeune fille fut interrompue par le bras de Sanosuke qui lui coupait la route :

« Tu es plutôt impressionnante Chizuru, dit le lancier.

- Laisse-nous nous occuper du reste, poursuivit Shinpachi.

- Harada-san ? Nagakura-san ?

- Approchez, reprit Sanosuke. Je préfère mourir en vous emmenant avec moi plutôt que de vivre une longue vie après vous avoir laissés l'emmener. »

Un discours d'une telle classe, c'était du Sanosuke tout craché. Heisuke rougit légèrement, lui qui avait prévu de retenir sa dulcinée, il venait de se faire voler la vedette et en beauté par son ami. Fort heureusement pour lui, Shinpachi lui laissait la possibilité de se rattraper en l'incitant à venir combattre à leurs côtés. Ayant déjà pris sa décision de les rejoindre, il n'eut aucune hésitation, et cela lui valut un sourire certes discret mais radieux de la part de Chizuru. Toute la déprime qu'il ressentait depuis des mois s'envola à la simple vu de cette bouche déformée qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Et c'est avec une détermination féroce qu'il s'élança à l'assaut aux cotés de ses amis. Se sentant invincible, il eut même la vanité de croire qu'il pourrait vaincre Amagiri, l'oni qui autrefois l'avait mis au tapis sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire :

« Amagiri, c'est moi qui te vaincrai.

- Tu comptes m'affronter seul ? demanda calmement l'oni aux cheveux rouges.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non je m'en fiche. »

Il était évident qu'il se surestimait, son état de transe lui donnant l'impression qu'il aurait pu combattre n'importe quel ennemi. Encore une fois, l'oni à la force titanesque esquiva sans mal son katana et repoussa la frêle silhouette d'Heisuke d'un coup de poing pour lequel il n'avait même pas eu besoin de forcer. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se retrouva à terre, projeté quelques mètres plus loin :

« Heisuke-kun, s'affola Chizuru avant qu'elle ne soit attaquée par deux hommes du clan Satsuma.

- Chizuru, CHIZURU. »

Oubliant sa douleur, l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division se releva afin de prendre de l'élan et de lancer son katana sur l'un des hommes ². Shinpachi s'occupant de l'autre, Heisuke sourit de savoir de nouveau sa bien-aimée en sécurité, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une poigne forte qui vint le saisir par le col et le surélever jusqu'à une certaine hauteur, le suspendant dans le vide. Amagiri le surpassait nettement autant par sa taille que par sa force physique. Dans ces moments-là, Heisuke s'en voulait encore plus d'être plus petit que la moyenne de n'importe quel homme. Serrant les dents, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre le coup que s'apprêtait à lui porter l'homme aux cheveux rouges :

« Ton courage est admirable, mais complètement stupide, dit Amagiri avant de lui asséner un puissant coup dans la cage thoracique, lui faisant cracher du sang de ses poumons et de son estomac et lui faisant perdre connaissance.

- HEISUKE-KUN, hurla Chizuru horrifiée par la scène qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. »

Heisuke gisait au sol, inconscient et couvert de sang, mais Chizuru pouvait encore déceler une trace de vie chez lui, bien que faible. Elle qui avait des connaissances en médecine grâce à son père, elle savait d'expérience que les chances de survie du jeune garçon suite à un tel traumatisme étaient relativement minces. Pour autant, elle ne perdit pas courage et considéra qu'Heisuke était un homme assez robuste pour s'en sortir. Enlaçant son corps mince, posant sa tête près de sa poitrine afin d'y percevoir les faibles battements de son cœur, Chizuru ressentit des frissons dans tout le corps. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle plus été si proche de ce jeune garçon ? Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, qu'il était de nouveau si près d'elle, elle ne le laisserait plus partir. Elle le suivrait, le harcèlerait, puisqu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, même si c'était dans la mort, il n'était plus question qu'il lui file entre ses doigts.

Les combats faisaient rage. Fort heureusement, Saito s'était joint à eux. Une aide non négligeable si on prenait en compte la fatigue physique des capitaines des deuxième et dixième divisions, essoufflés et de plus en plus malhabiles dans leur attaque. Chizuru constata que les deux onis qui accompagnaient souvent Kazama n'étaient plus, envolés au cours de la bataille sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien. Mais pour l'heure, cela l'importait peu, seul l'état de santé du jeune homme sans ses bras comptait. Malgré ses connaissances, sur ce champ de bataille, elle ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour l'examiner et encore moins le soigner. Il lui fallut attendre que les combats cessent avec la retraite des derniers hommes du clan Satsuma pour qu'enfin on puisse mettre Heisuke sur un brancard improvisé et l'emmener de toute urgence au quartier général du Shinsengumi.

Certains hommes partirent en éclaireur avertir leurs supérieurs ainsi que le soignant de la milice, Yamazaki, de tout mettre en place pour prendre en charge les blessés, et parmi eux Saito et Sanosuke probablement impatients de retrouver leur moitié. Certains restèrent sur place afin de s'occuper au mieux et avec respect des morts, et d'autres transportaient les blessés, Heisuke étant catalogué comme le plus grave d'entre eux. Shinpachi aida au brancardage du jeune homme et y mettait tout ce qui pouvait bien lui rester de son énergie, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de bien d'autres qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil que l'on accueille un traître au sein du quartier général et pour y être soigné en plus. Les messes basses fusaient, mais Shinpachi n'y fit guerre attention, trop occupé par le moindre signe de vie ce celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Heisuke respirait faiblement et par moment sa bouche laissait échapper des râles de douleur, même inconscient.

Chizuru, elle, ne faisait que tenir la main du jeune homme, et dont il lui semblait qu'elle devenait de plus en plus froide, faisant de son mieux pour masquer ses sentiments devant les autres recrues qui n'en savaient rien de sa condition féminine, et priant intérieurement pour la survie de son amour retrouvé.

\****/

¹ Avant, pour désigner ce lieu, j'utilisais le mort "porche". Mais c'est une de mes lectrices qui écrit aussi des fics qui m'a appris ce mot plus correct. Je la remercie, je pense qu'elle se reconnaîtra.

² Juste pour dire que cette scène où Heisuke balance son katana, c'est celle où je le trouve vraiment classe le petit.

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu

Je dois avouer que j'ai été bien inspirée pour ce chapitre, même s'il a été long à arriver, je l'ai écrit presque d'une traite. Je sais que cette fic est longue, j'espère que vous ne finirez pas par vous lasser. Mais pour ceux qui me suivent encore, sachez que je m'amuse avec cette fic et que j'ai pleins d'idées. Je pense cependant qu'on a dépassé la moitié.

Pour Kaoru, j'ai toujours trouvé étrange son comportement avec Chizuru. Dans la saison un, il veut la faire souffrir, lui en veut, et dans la saison deux, il semble l'aimer et vouloir la reprendre auprès d'elle. Bref, trouvant qu'il avait une personnalité tordue, c'est pour que j'ai décidé d'en faire, vous l'aurez sans doute compris, un schizophrène. Mais les raisons de sa double personnalité et les détails du massacre des Yukimura, ça viendra aussi, soyez-en assurés.


	32. Souffrances

**Chapitre 32 :** Souffrances

\******/

Toujours lié à son poteau, Hijikata était littéralement en train de se transformer en une statut de glace tellement le froid mordant le pénétrait au travers de ses vêtements et au plus profond de sa chair. Il se demanda même si l'urine stagnante dans sa vessie n'avait pas gelé. A plusieurs reprises, il avait bien tenté d'appeler son capitaine ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais personne ne lui vint en aide, et à essayer de se libérer seul, il n'en ressortait que des marques écarlates sur ses poignets. Maudit Sôji, pensa-il alors qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprits, son taux d'alcoolémie diminuant petit à petit au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, épuré par son organisme.

Soudain, l'homme à la longue chevelure brune entendit des bruits de pas précipités provenant de l'entrée du quartier général. La minute suivante s'engouffraient dans les lieux Sanosuke et Saito, essoufflés de par leur course et les combats qu'ils venaient de mener. La vision de son compagnon redonna de l'énergie au vice-capitaine qui se redressa mais se rappela bien trop vite que ses mouvements étaient plus que limités. Sautillant sur place, il chantonna à l'intention du jeune garçon qui partageait sa vie:

« Saito, mon Saito, te revoilà. Viens me voir, je suis attaché.

- Mais, qui est-ce qui vous a attaché vice-capitaine ? demanda Saito incrédule. »

Une porte de la bâtisse s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains apparut dans l'encadrement du shôji, avança jusqu'à l'engawa puis sourit en reconnaissant les nouveaux arrivants :

« Sano-san » s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant dans la cours et vers son compagnon, oubliant les exigences de Kondo comme quoi il se devait de rester au chaud. Sa joie et son soulagement étaient tels que ses jambes le portèrent directement dans les bras du lancier qui le réceptionna, le souleva un peu pour embrasser ses joues et sa bouche, puis le reposa finalement à terre.

« Tu es revenu, tu es revenu comme tu me l'avais promis, dit encore le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine musclée et en sueur du rouquin.

- Oui, j'ai tenu ma promesse, mais pas toi, que fais-tu là encore debout ?

- Mais je vous attendais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, se défendit Okita. Je suis resté à l'intérieur, je te le promets. »

Sanosuke sourit tendrement à son petit ange tout en caressant ses joues légèrement rougies par le froid. Saito qui se trouvait non loin trouvait cette scène vraiment touchante, remerciant encore intérieurement le lancier d'avoir pris Okita sous son aile. De cette simple initiative en était ressortie une relation touchante et sincère qu'il leur enviait presque.

Reportant son attention son propre compagnon qui continuait de sautiller sur place, clamant son nom tandis que Kondo essayait tant bien que mal de couper ses liens, le gaucher n'eut aucun mal à deviner que l'homme qu'il aimait devait être légèrement éméché. Hijikata n'était pas du genre démonstratif comme ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de lui, sauf quand il buvait un peu trop de sake. Au fond, il aimait quand son démon de compagnon se transformait en un adorable nounours qui réclamait câlin et attention, mais cela le gênait devant les autres.

Mais pour cette fois, après cette nuit difficile qu'ils venaient tous de passer, Saito eut envie de surpasser sa timidité. C'est pourquoi, quand Kondo réussit enfin à le libérer et qu'il vit son beau vice-capitaine courir vers lui en tendant les bras, il n'eut pas le cœur à le repousser et ouvrit lui aussi ses bras, prêt à le réceptionner, un de ses rares sourires s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, alors qu'une distance d'à peine un mètre les séparait, Hijikata changea de trajectoire, bifurqua sur sa gauche et alla courir vers les buissons les plus proches où il put enfin soulager sa vessie tout en poussant un long soupir de contentement. Saito en resta figé de stupéfaction et de consternation. Ainsi une envie pressante passait avant son câlin ! Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les pouffements peu discrets de Sanosuke et les éclats de rire de Sôji. Le gaucher était en train de réaliser qu'il venait de vivre la pire honte de sa vie. D'ailleurs quand Hijikata revint vers lui en tendant de nouveau les bras, Saito l'arrêta dans sa course, ne voulant plus lui accorder la moindre tendresse, et dit d'une voix qui se voulait aussi glaciale que la température hivernale :

« Après ce que vous venez de faire, ne venez plus vous coller contre moi vice-capitaine.

- Mais… commença à dire Hijikata.

- C'est sale, je vous en prie, allez vous laver les mains. »

Hijikata en resta pantois, et le fou rire d'Okita redoubla. Cependant il fut vite stoppé par une quinte de toux qui une fois de plus brûla les bronches du pauvre malade, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Sanosuke le soutint tout en le serrant davantage contre lui afin de lui donner un peu de sa chaleur humaine. De nouveaux bruits de pas annoncèrent l'arrivée du cortège de blessés. Désireux d'aider autant qu'il le pouvait, le lancier alla porter Okita jusque dans la bâtisse où il le laissa aux bons soins de son maître Kondo. Il profita de cet instant pour informer rapidement le capitaine de l'état de santé des hommes et notamment d'Heisuke qui se trouvait entre la vie et mort. Jamais le bienveillant Kondo n'avait traité le jeune samourai avec mépris. Prêt à le raccueillir au sein de leur unité, il ne put que dire au lancier avant de le laisser partir :

« Faîtes au mieux pour le sauver. Cet enfant doit vivre. »

Sanosuke acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de retourner dans la cours où il vit Hijikata en train de tirer sur la manche de Saito tout en chouinant. Le capitaine de la troisième division, lui, gardait les bras croisés et le dos tourné, semblant le bouder. Malgré l'ambiance plus que morose de la soirée, ces deux-là réussirent à faire sourire le lancier.

\*******/

Dans un silence total, les deux oni Amagiri et Shiranui pénétrèrent au sein de la demeure des Kazama. La nuit noire et hivernale jouait en leur faveur, personne n'osant pointer le bout de son nez dehors, préférant rester bien au chaud dans leur futon.

Se faisant le plus discret possible, le rouquin alla ouvrir le shôji de la chambre de l'héritier des Kazama, espérant qu'il se trouve là et qu'ils n'aient pas à le chercher dans l'immense bâtisse. Le ciel les entende, le blond gisait bien là sur sa couche, tournant le dos à la porte. Tandis que le tireur montait la garde à l'entrée de la pièce, son arme bien en main, Amagiri, lui, alla le secouer par l'épaule, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Il le remua plus fort, mais toujours aucune réaction de la part du jeune oni. Inquiet, le rouquin le retourna sur le dos et put constater des marques de blessures à l'arcade droite et à la tempe. Réalisant ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant son absence, il poursuivit son inspection en écartant d'un geste vif les pans du kimono blanc de l'héritier :

« Oy, Amagiri, je sais que tu dois en avoir envie, mais faut se grouiller.

- Idiot, regarde, son corps est couvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures. J'ignore les détails de ce qui a bien pu se passer, mais une chose est sûre, Kazama n'est pas en sécurité ici. Ah, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser rentrer seul. Je savais son père cruel mais à ce point ! Depuis combien de temps il gît ici à ton avis, agonisant ? Ses blessures n'ont même pas été désinfectées. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi…

- Je comprends que tu meures d'envie d'aller casser la gueule à cet arrogant de Chigiru Kazama. Mais pas maintenant Amagiri. Ne crois-tu pas que le plus urgent est d'emmener Kazama en sécurité pour qu'il puisse se remettre de ses blessures.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais où pouvons-nous l'emmener ? Le clan Satsuma n'acceptera pas que nous ramenions un blessé, surtout pas après que nous ayons déserté le champ de bataille ce soir.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'irai parler au clan Satsuma, et je connais un endroit où l'on pourra mettre Kazama en sécurité. C'est là que j'y ai laissé ma sœur. Tu te souviens de Sen ?

- Ne serait-ce pas la fille de la famille qui a décidé de prendre son indépendance il y a des années de cela.

- Exact, je ne connais pas les détails, mais Sen vit à présent seule avec sa suivante Kimigiku qui est une talentueuse shinobi. Elle prend soin d'Umeko depuis que je la lui ai amenée. Elle a peut-être un sale caractère, mais c'est une personne digne de confiance. »

Amagiri réfléchit une minute tout en caressant la chevelure blonde de son protégé, salie par l'absence de lavage et par du sang séché. A chaque instant, le rouquin s'en voulait terriblement. Se penchant sur lui, il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue puis se leva pour rassembler en vitesse quelques affaires. Sa décision était prise, il tendit la ballot à son confrère qui montait toujours la garde puis alla prendre son jeune protégé dans ses bras :

« Vit-elle loin ?

- A l'autre extrémité de Kyoto, dans une maison discrète un peu à l'écart de la ville. Si nous partons maintenant, nous pourrions y arriver sur le matin.

- Alors s'il te plait, emmène-nous chez cette jeune fille. Je m'en remets à ton jugement, si tu me dis qu'elle est digne de confiance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et je pense aussi qu'au vu de l'admiration qu'elle te porte, elle n'osera pas refuser une requête de ta part. Allons-y.

- Shiranui, tu es revenu en clandestin, mais très probablement que nous ne reviendrons plus jamais dans cette demeure. Ne regrettes-tu pas ? Tu as de la famille ici.

- Ma seule famille est chez Sen. J'ai emmené Umeko en ayant tout à fait conscience que cela me ferait rompre les liens que j'avais avec mes parents et mes autres frères. Mais au fond, tu sais, je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai toujours été libertin, ils n'ont jamais vraiment accepté cette facette de ma personnalité. En réalité je n'étais pas si proche d'eux, ils ne me manquent même pas. Alors non, je ne regrette rien. »

Amagiri hocha la tête. Lui aussi, il se rendait compte que par son geste, il était en train de rompre le lien avec sa famille, cette famille qui avait voulu le marier de force. Sa seule raison de vivre se trouvait entre ses bras. Plus jamais il ne le laisserait. Chikage n'était plus l'héritier de la puissante famille Kazama, il n'était plus qu'un oni ordinaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce titre, ni de vivre mille souffrances pour l'entretenir. L'oni à la force titanesque se promit alors de veiller éternellement sur lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, les deux oni passèrent à côté des vestiges d'un tronc d'arbre. Là Amagiri stoppa sa course et salua ce vieux morceau de bois, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à Shiranui qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, pensant même qu'il était en train de devenir fou :

« _Chisato, j'emmène ton petit frère. Je suis sûr que tu comprends mon geste. Je veillerai sur lui. Repose en paix_ » dit en pensée Amagiri, adressant ainsi une prière à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

Dans ses bras, Kazama gigota un peu, grimaça et articula quelques mots pour le moment incompréhensibles. Amagiri espérait vivement qu'il se réveillerait bientôt afin qu'il puisse lui raconter ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ces jours où ils avaient été séparés.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'un homme les observait en souriant, ayant tout entendu de leur petite conversation, ravi de retrouver la trace de sa fille et d'autant plus persuadé que son cadet était vraiment un fils raté pour dévoiler ainsi des informations en terre ennemie

\******/

Yamazaki palpait chaque partie de l'abdomen et du thorax d'Heisuke. Ce dernier avait repris conscience tant la douleur provoquée à chacune des manœuvres l'empêchait même de trouver un instant de répit. Ses deux bras étaient tenus par ses amis Shinpachi et Sanosuke afin qu'il ne gigote pas trop. Il était très difficile pour les deux capitaines des secondes et dixième divisions d'entendre ainsi les cris d'agonie de leur frère de cœur. Serrant les dents, priant le ciel de leur donner un peu de la douleur d'Heisuke, empoignant davantage la main du jeune garçon dans la leur, les deux hommes étaient cependant fiers parce qu'à aucun moment, Heisuke n'avait demandé d'arrêter ou de le tuer. Il supportait son mal à vif puisque le Shinsengumi ne disposait d'aucun moyen pour le soulager, de même que le jeune homme était incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce que quelques gorgées de sake ¹.

L'ancien capitaine de la huitième division reposait sa tête sur les genoux de Chizuru. La jeune fille au kimono rose avait tenu à rester même s'il lui était tout aussi difficile d'endurer les souffrances de son compagnon. De ses mains délicates, elle enlaçait le visage du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, de sa voix douce, elle lui susurrait des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille. De par ces simples gestes pleins d'amour et de sincérité, elle donnait à Heisuke l'impression d'être plus vivant que jamais, alors que son état laissait fort à penser qu'il devait plus être devant les portes de l'autre monde. Souriant malgré son teint livide et son état plus que critique, il remua les lèvres dans un inaudible « Je t'aime » avant de resserrer de nouveau la mâchoire en proie à de nouvelles violentes douleurs.

Il n'avait pas été bien difficile de diagnostiquer chez le jeune homme un certain nombre de côtes fracturées, mais s'il n'y avait que cela... Un immense hématome s'était étalé sur tout son péritoine, et de temps à autre, quand Yamazaki exerçait une pression, Heisuke crachait du sang sur le plancher et alla même à plusieurs reprise tâcher le hakama de sa dulcinée. Le shinobi sut d'emblée que le coup qu'on lui avait porté ne pouvait être l'œuvre d'un simple homme :

« Il a une hémorragie interne. Tous ses viscères abdominaux semblent être touchés. L'estomac, le foie, la rate, les intestins. Et je soupçonne aussi que ses poumons saignent. Je regrette, il n'y a rien à faire. »

Cette annonce donna l'effet d'une douche froide, encore plus glaciale que le ton neutre utilisé par le soignant. Une fraction de seconde, le temps que chacun réalise la situation, puis Shinpachi alla saisir le col du shinobi, le regard sévère tandis que ce dernier restait de marbre, nullement impressionné par la colère soudaine du capitaine de la seconde division :

« Comment ça il n'y a rien à faire ! Tu es un soignant, non ? Alors soigne-le, sauve-le, ordonna presque Shinpachi.

- Nagakura-san, je pense que vous êtes assez adulte pour comprendre qu'il existe certaines choses contre lesquelles même un médecin ne peut rien. Nous ne pouvons nous en remettre qu'aux Dieux. Dans son état, Tôdo-kun mourra avant l'aube des suites de son hémorragie ou bien par asphyxié si les poumons sont bel et bien en train de se noyer dans son sang.

- Mais… N'y a-t-il pas moyen d'arrêter cette hémorragie et d'ensuite évacuer le sang qui s'est répandu à l'intérieur ? demanda encore l'homme aux yeux bleus qui n'admettait pas que son frère de cœur allait passer de vie à trépas.

- Et comment ? Lui ouvrir le ventre ? Comprimer les organes, les réparer, refermer et donner de notre sang pour compenser celui qu'il a perdu ? Je regrette, ce genre de médecine n'existe pas, c'est encore pire que de dépecer un poisson ².

- Mais…

- Arrête Shinpachi, dit Sanosuke en tirant sur le bras de son ami. Laisse ce pauvre Yamazaki qui a été bien gentil de s'occuper d'Heisuke en premier. D'autres blessés attendent, et si nous ne pouvons rien faire pour sauver Heisuke, notre devoir est de rester avec lui jusqu'au bout. »

A regret, Shinpachi écouta les paroles de son ami et lâcha le shinobi. Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement et sortit s'occuper des autres tout en s'excusant. Les yeux de Chizuru s'étaient silencieusement remplis de larmes et tombaient déjà sur le visage pâle du garçon qu'elle aimait. Alors qu'elle venait de le retrouver, il allait de nouveau lui échapper, et cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait pas aller le chercher, juste le rejoindre, chose que personne ici au Shinsengumi ne lui permettrait.

Shinpachi, quant à lui, alla refermer ses deux mains chaudes sur celle froide d'Heisuke, retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient aussi de couler. Malgré son tempérament bourru, la façon dont il le traitait parfois, le jeune homme représentait pour lui un des êtres les plus chers à son cœur, surplombant même sa propre famille. Il avait rencontré Heisuke au dojo Shiekan, tous se moquant d'abord de sa petite traille, ne le prenant pas au sérieux quand il disait vouloir devenir un samourai pour faire honneur à sa mère qui l'avait élevé et à son père qui lui avait fait don d'un sabre de grande qualité. A l'époque, le capitaine de la seconde division ne pensait pas qu'avec des motivations pareils, on puisse devenir un guerrier exemplaire. Et pourtant, il en avait fait du chemin le petit Heisuke. Tout seul, il avait réussi à s'imposer, démontrer sa vaillance et sa combativité, de même que son talent au sabre. Son titre de capitaine, il ne l'avait pas volé. Heisuke avait sans doute dû faire plus d'efforts pour se faire remarquer. Et même si souvent il se trouvait minable et s'avérait encore maladroit dans sa relation amoureuse, il était devenu un grand homme… Enfin façon de parler, pensa Shinpachi qui réussit à sourire. Il se remémorait parfaitement quand et comment il avait commencé à se prendre d'affection pour ce petit bout d'homme. C'était le soir où ils avaient tous pris la décision de partir pour Kyoto. Une fête en l'honneur de leur départ avait été organisée, et après avoir vidé toutes les bouteilles que le dojo Shiekan avait bien consciencieusement conservées, Shinpachi s'était avachi contre le mur, complètement bourré, tout comme Sanosuke et les autres hommes à ses côtés. Seule différence, Heisuke avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes et s'en servait comme oreiller. Incapable de le pousser ou même d'effectuer le moindre geste, Shinpachi l'avait laissé là et était même allé poser sa main sur sa tête, prêt à sombrer dans le monde Morphée quand soudain, le jeune homme installé sur lui avait parlé :

« Hum maman, pourquoi j'ai pas de grand frère moi, comme Keiji le voisin. Hein, dis maman. »

Heisuke avait dit cela en serrant le hakama de l'homme aux yeux bleus. Peut-être que cette position lui rappelait des instants qu'il aurait passés avec mère dont il devait être assez proche pour l'appeler "maman" et non mère comme la plupart des familles de samourai. En guise de réponse, Shinpachi lui avait tapoté sa petite tête en lui répliquant :

« Moi aussi je suis fils unique, j'aurai aimé avoir un petit frère à dorloter et protéger. Dis Heisuke, tu veux bien être mon petit frère. »

Il ignora si Heisuke avait entendu cette proposition, mais suite à cette annonce, il avait souri dans son sommeil et s'était davantage raccroché au hakama de son aîné.

Puis les jours suivants, désireux de tenir sa promesse, même faite un soir de beuverie, Shinpachi avait posé des questions à Heisuke sur sa famille et apprit bien vite que le jeune homme était le fils illégitime d'un daimyo et d'une marchande de fleur ³. Sa mère avait été la concubine d'Izuminokami Tôdo, un homme brave et bienveillant qui aimait beaucoup la jeune femme, mais qui malheureusement était trop influencé par sa possessive épouse. Ce fut cette dernière qui ordonna qu'on chasse la mère d'Heisuke hors du domaine dès qu'elle apprit qu'elle était tombée enceinte de son mari. Cette femme vénale ne tenait pas à partager l'héritage des Tôdo entre ses propres enfants et celui de cette catin. Au final, Heisuke grandit dans une boutique de fleurs tenue par son grand-père maternel et sa mère et portait le nom de ces derniers, Nobuhara. Ce n'est qu'à l'âge de douze ans qu'il apprit l'identité de son père suite à une pression qu'il avait exercée sur sa mère, cette dernière lui apprenant en même temps qu'elle recevait régulièrement de l'argent de son géniteur. A présent informé, Heisuke alla de lui-même à la rencontre de son père qui l'accueillit chaleureusement dans son domaine. Après un certain temps, comme tout se passait bien et qu'il s'entendait avec ses demi-frères et sœurs, et même avec sa belle-mère qui n'était plus la même que la vipère d'autrefois, cette dernière étant décédée, il s'installa chez eux pendant quelques années. C'est là qu'il prit le nom de Tôdo, considéré comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Au final, s'il n'avait pas fait cela, il n'aurait jamais pu suivre des cours de Kendo et hériter d'un sabre de si bonne qualité. Ce n'était pas la richesse et la noblesse qu'il cherchait, mais plutôt faire en sorte que sa mère puisse enfin s'occuper d'elle. Du haut de ses douze ans, Heisuke avait déjà pensé à tout cela, ce pourquoi il n'avait pas hésité à la quitter. « _Elle sera triste au début mais elle s'y fera, et puis j'irai la voir de temps en temps_ », avait-il pensé, persuadé qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Shinpachi, Heisuke mais aussi Sanosuke n'avaient aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre. De fil en aiguille s'était filée entre eux une profonde relation d'amitié, voire même fraternelle. C'est en se rappelant tout cela que le capitaine de la seconde division resserra encore davantage sa poigne sur la main d'Heisuke et lui dit :

« Imbécile, gamin, tu ne dois pas mourir.

- Shinpat-san, réussit bien difficilement à dire Heisuke, tu me fais mal. Brute que tu es. »

L'entendre parler sembla ranimer tout le monde. Cette voix faible les fit sursauter mais bien vite ils se reprirent et se rapprochèrent davantage du jeune blessé qui paraissait encore plus pâle que quand Yamazaki l'avait examiné. Chizuru n'en pleura que davantage, s'effondrant littéralement sur lui en le suppliant de vivre. Heisuke sourit, rassembla ses maigres forces pour mettre une de ses mains sur sa tête et lui dire :

« Ai-je droit malgré tout… à un baiser d'adieu… Chizuru ? »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et se pencha sur la bouche ensanglée de son compagnon pour l'embrasser passionnément. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, Heisuke se sentait encore vivre. Sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes dans son dernier soupir, quelle plus belle mort pour un homme. Fort dommage qu'il y avait ces larmes qui venaient s'écraser sur son visage. Il aurait voulu lui dire de sourire, mais cela aurait fait rompre cet instant magique. Aussi il ne dit rien, se laissant bercer par ce doux moment, oubliant pendant un instant son corps meurtri. Pourtant, Chizuru finit par rompre leur baiser et lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu Heisuke-kun. C'est le baiser d'une nouvelle vie. Tu es revenu au Shinsengumi, nous sommes de nouveau ensembles, nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début… Alors je t'en prie Heisuke-kun… Ne meurs pas. »

Elle avait eu bien du mal à terminer sa phrase tellement son émotion la submergeait. Heisuke continuait de sourire, il aurait voulu lui dire que oui, que maintenant ils seraient ensemble et heureux, mais c'était lui mentir. Il sentait bien que son âme était en train de quitter son corps, il savait bien qu'il ne verrait plus le soleil. Mais peu lui importait cette boule de feu, puisqu'il avait devant ses yeux les plus belles lumières de ce monde : ses amis et la femme qu'il aimait.

Des bruits de pas provenant du couloir se firent entendre. Heisuke n'avait plus la force de bouger, mais il perçut parfaitement le bruit du shôji qui s'ouvre et cette voix calme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Encore une personne qui venait lui dire adieu, pensa-t-il :

« J'ai tout entendu. Je suis bien évidemment peiné pour Tôdo-kun. La médecine ne peut le sauver, mais la science si.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Sannan-san ? demanda Sanosuke bien intrigué.

- S'il boit ceci, reprit le rasetsu en sortant de sa manche une fiole contenant un liquide écarlate, il vivra.

- C'est… s'exclama Chizuru

- Ochimizu, termina Shinpachi. Vous voulez qu'Heisuke devienne un rasetsu.

- Cette décision lui appartient, mais sachez que s'il ne le boit pas, il mourra. Certes il deviendra un rasetsu, mais j'ai depuis bien amélioré la consistance de l'ochimizu, il est bien meilleur du temps où j'en ai moi-même pris. Je peux vous garantir qu'il n'aura pas pulsion meurtrière, mais s'en subsiste une intolérance à la lumière du jour et une envie de s'abreuver de sang.

- Boire du sang… articula difficilement Heisuke.

- Tôdo-kun, tu pourras vivre avec Chizuru malgré ta condition de rasetsu. Je te garantie que tu seras maître de tes actes. Quant au sang, même si tu en auras envie, tu pourras vivre sans en boire. C'est difficile au début mais on s'y fait. Avec le temps, tu sauras maîtriser ton état de rasetsu, et ta force sera décuplée. Si tu prends cet ochimizu, tes blessures guériront. Il te faudra quelques jours pour te remettre complètement sur pieds étant donné ton état, mais ta vie ne sera plus en danger.

- Vivre… dit encore péniblement Heisuke.

- N'écoute ni Nagakura-kun, Harada-kun ou Yukimura-kun. Je t'ai tout dit dessus, c'est à toi seul de le décider le prendre ou non. »

Sannan s'était installé à côté du corps du jeune homme, la main en avant et la fiole au creux de sa paume. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heisuke pour prendre sa décision. Il ne voulait faire de peine ni à ses amis, ni à Chizuru, et en réalité, il ne voulait pas mourir non plus. Même s'il s'était au départ résigné à mourir ce soir, il ne pouvait plus maintenant qu'il s'était promis de rendre sa dulcinée heureuse. Il y avait encore trop de chose qu'il voulait faire, ce n'était pas encore le moment de trépasser. Difficilement, il leva sa main et alla saisir la fiole qui glissa entre ses doigts. Elle lui semblait si lourde, ou bien était-ce lui qui était trop faible ? Aurait-il seulement la force de la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres ? En voulant la reprendre, il vit qu'une main la saisit à toute vitesse. Chizuru affichait un visage déterminé. Elle ouvrit la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres sous les yeux interrogatifs des autres hommes présents. Buvant son contenu, elle se pencha ensuite sur Heisuke et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, faisant pénétrer le liquide dans sa propre bouche. Elle lui donnait l'ochimizu.

Le jeune homme voulut fermer les yeux afin de mieux apprécier le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais au lieu de cela, ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand et son coeur battit plus fort. Sa gorge le brûla, puis son estomac. Ses douleurs s'intensifièrent mais ses forces semblaient revenir. Il cria, gigota, bouscula Chizuru :

« Contenez-le, ordonna Sannan, devenir un rasetsu est assez douloureux, mais il va vite se calmer. »

Shinpachi et Sanosuke allèrent lui immobiliser les bras, tout en prononçant son nom comme pour l'aider dans cette épreuve. Heisuke serrait les dents, puis sa chevelure habituellement châtain devint blanche, de même qu'en rouvrant ses yeux, ses amis purent constater que l'iris était devenu rouge. Malgré cet état, le jeune homme sembla d'un seul coup plus calme. Il cessa de bouger et respira amplement comme s'il venait de combattre longuement :

« Heisuke ? osa demander Shinpachi. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je n'ai plus mal, répondit simplement le jeune garçon. On peut donc dire que ça va mieux. »

Chacun sourit de soulagement, excepté Sannan qui gardait son air sérieux. Remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, il dit de façon toujours aussi stoïque avant de quitter la pièce :

« Ses principales blessures ont instantanément guéri. Cela dit, ses organes vitaux ayant été touchés, il se doit d'avoir un repos complet pendant plusieurs jours, de manger équilibré et d'éviter l'alcool. Les rasetsu ne sont pas infaillibles, si leurs parties vitales sont endommagées ils meurent. Yukimura-kun, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur Heisuke.

- Oui, merci Sannan-san, dit la jeune fille tout en souriant, des larmes perlant encore aux coins de ses yeux. Vous avez sauvé Heisuke-kun. »

L'ancien vice-capitaine salua puis sortit de la pièce. Très vite, les cheveux d'Heisuke reprirent leur couleur naturelle et il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Autour de lui, Shinpachi, Sanosuke et Chizuru restèrent pour le veiller à tour de rôle, encore trop inquiets de son état, ayant peur que malgré l'ochimizu, il ne s'en remette pas.

\******/

¹ Et oui, c'est que dans le temps, il existait bien des méthodes d'anesthésie avec l'éther dont disposait certains médecins, mais la plupart du temps, on faisait avec de l'alcool, donc spéciale eau de vie et whisky en occident, et j'ose imaginer sake au Japon. Franchement, on vit une belle époque quand même avec l'invention des sédatifs.

² A l'époque au Japon, la chirurgie était mal vue, car c'était une médecine occidentale, et les méthodes étaient très limitées. De nos jours, je ne sais pas si on aurait pu soigner Heisuke dans son état, mais ils auraient sans doute essayé quelque chose et fait une transfusion. Comme quoi, c'est important d'aller faire don de son sang (fin de la petite note d'incitation aux bons gestes)

³ Bien que rien ne soit réellement prouvé, les sources disent qu'effectivement Heisuke aurait été le fils illégitime d'un Daimyo, Izuminokami Tôdo, et d'une marchande de fleurs. Comme les sources, même les plus complètes que j'ai pues trouver, n'en disent pas plus, la suite, je l'ai faite à ma sauce.

Seule exception, on dit que le sabre d'Heisuke était onéreux, et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir été acheté par des simples roturiers, d'où le fait que beaucoup pensent qu'Heisuke était effectivement le fils de ce Daimyo.


	33. Repos

**Chapitre 33 : **Repos

\*****/

Après cette longue nuit qui marqua une page dans l'histoire du Japon, les rayons du soleil hivernaux percèrent l'épaisse couche de nuages, faisant lentement fondre la neige qui s'était mise à tomber tard dans la nuit. Dans une petite propriété située un peu à l'écart de Kyoto, une jeune fille, petite et frêle aux long cheveux bleutés et légèrement ondulés, attachés en une queue de cheval, s'attelait à déblayer la neige à la seule force de ses bras. Elle s'était vêtue d'un vieux kimono réajusté à sa taille et bien peu élégant, mais qui suffisait amplement pour ce genre de travaux et la réchauffait suffisamment contre le froid mordant. Umeko Shiranui, maintenant âgée de dix-huit ans, ne reconnaissait plus la fille qu'elle avait été autrefois. D'une existence de fille soumise à un père tout aussi tyrannique de Chigiru Kazama, en apparence choyée, en réalité durement éduquée, elle avait à présent l'impression d'être devenue comme l'une de ces héroïnes de conte, ces princesses rebelles qui défiaient leur destin. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle avait fait, elle avait contourné la route que son père avait tracée pour elle.

« Les oni femelle de sang pur sont rares et précieuses », c'était vrai, puisqu'elle était la seule jeune oni femelle de sang pur de la demeure où elle avait vécue. Pour une raison que personne n'explique, les oni femelles, même bâtardes, étaient rares à naître. Une toutes les cent naissances, pas étonnant qu'on les désignait de précieuses, elles étaient les seules à avoir la capacité de promouvoir la race des oni de sang pur qui s'éteignait de siècle en siècle. Mais elle le savait, les oni femelles étaient soumises aux mâles. On choisissait leur époux, un oni de bonne qualité, de la meilleure famille. On leur apprenait dès le plus jeune âge à comment se comporter de façon noble, comment il fallait plier devant le mari désigné, ne jamais donner son avis, mais donner des enfants, des oni de sang pur. Ah oui, ça elle s'en souvenait, de son père qui ne cessait de lui répéter « Tu feras un belle portée de marmots Umeko. Plus tu en auras, plus tu prendras de la valeur. Les femelles oni n'ont d'intérêt que si elles mettent au monde de nouveaux oni. ». Dès son plus jeune âge, on lui avait parlé de l'acte sexuel et de la grossesse. D'ailleurs Umeko avait trouvé étrange que celui qui aurait dû être son époux, Kyûju Amagiri, soit fils unique. Ce dernier lui avait alors expliquée, lors de leurs entrevues, que sa naissance s'était très mal passée, qu'il était un nouveau-né bien trop gros en rapport au bassin étroit de sa mère, et qu'il lui avait laissée des lésions irréversibles l'empêchant de féconder à nouveau. Cette histoire n'avait que davantage effrayé la jeune fille qui avait peur de souffrir, surtout si elle devait porter la progéniture de Kyûju Amagiri.

Elle repensa à sa mère qui avait mis au monde cinq enfants, mais pourtant ce n'était pas assez au goût de son père qui en aurait voulu une bonne dizaine supplémentaire.

Umeko crispa ses doigts sur la pelle. A chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mère, son cœur se serrait. Même si elle était soulagée d'échapper à son destin, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée seule. Sa mère était aussi une femelle oni de sang pur, et son rôle en tant qu'épouse de Kyotarô Shiranui était de mettre ses enfants au monde. Juste d'enfanter, pas d'éduquer, aimer, choyer ces petits êtres qu'elle avait portés, et Umeko trouvait cela particulièrement ignoble. Sa mère était petite et frêle comme elle, chacune de ses grossesses l'avait affaiblie et lui donnait une bonne dizaine d'années supplémentaires. Mais pourtant, Umeko était la seule à le savoir, c'était une battante. Alors qu'elle devait toujours plier face à son époux, elle avait réussi à obtenir gain de cause quand il avait fallu choisir le nom de leur fille, son nom à elle. Umeko aurait dû s'appeler _Kyoko_, car il paraissait important pour son père que chacun de ses enfants ait la racine « Kyo » dans leur prénom. Après Kyoichi, Kyo, Kyoshirô et Kyosuke, ses quatre frères, elle avait échappé à cette règle suite à une rébellion de sa mère. Umeko tenait aussi d'autres lourds secrets de cette femme qui lui avait donnée la vie, comme le fait qu'elle mélangeait et buvait des tisanes de plantes pour lui permettre de ne plus tomber enceinte, et qu'elle en avait donné aussi à cette pauvre Marie Kazama, ayant pitié de la pauvre femme aux cheveux dorés maintenant décédée.

Umeko admirait l'audace de sa mère. Elle qui pensait lui ressembler avec sa fugue, elle était encore loin de son courage. Sa mère risquait gros. Si quiconque apprenait ses manigances, elle serait probablement marquée par le sceau du déshonneur des oni. Il n'y avait pas plus grande honte pour un oni que cette marque, une cicatrice au fer rouge que l'on t'inflige si tu es considéré comme indigne de ton statut. En tant normal, les oni femelles guérissent instantanément de leurs blessures, et les mâles cicatrisent rapidement et sans laisser de marque. Mais cette cicatrice-là, elle était spéciale. Infligée par un oni puissant, soit Chigiru Kazama chez eux, elle scellait les pouvoirs d'oni, les rendant aussi inoffensifs que des humains avant d'être chassés de chez eux à coup de pierre. Si les oni tenaient tant à leur honneur, c'était avant tout parce qu'ils avaient peur de cette marque qui en plus d'être humiliante et irréversible, était également très douloureuse. Il est dit que les rares oni ayant eu droit à ce supplice s'était rapidement suicidé, et cela glaça encore plus Umeko, d'autant par le froid que par l'idée que sa mère encourrait ce risque.

Des bruits de pas sortirent la jeune fille ses rêveries. Sen lui faisait signe de la rejoindre, toujours souriante et rayonnante. Umeko sourit elle aussi en se dirigeant vers sa bienfaitrice. Elle aimait beaucoup Sen et la considérait comme sa sœur. Dès le début, elle avait su la mettre à l'aise, l'avait dorlotée, et elle la faisait beaucoup rire :

« Que fais-tu là Umeko-chan ? Tu vas attraper froid. Le thé est chaud, viens le prendre avec moi.

- Merci Osen-chan.

- Je sais que tu veux te rendre utile, mais tu n'es pas obligée de faire ce genre de travaux difficile. »

Mais Umeko y tenait. Elle était nourrie et logée, elle voulait vraiment se rendre utile afin de ne pas être une charge pour sa bienfaitrice. Cuisine, couture, ménage, elle s'était attelée à toutes ces tâches qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisées auparavant, et s'était surprise à les aimer, notamment la cuisine et la couture. Alors qu'autrefois elle était toujours vêtue de gracieux kimonos et d'un élégant chignon, elle avait rapidement troqué tout cela contre un simple lien qui maintenait sa longue chevelure en une queue de cheval, et elle s'habillait avec les vieux kimonos de Sen qu'elle avait raccommodés à sa taille. Umeko le reconnaissait, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, elle n'avait jamais autant ri, pour rien au monde elle ne reviendrait à son ancienne vie de fille soumise.

D'ailleurs, elle savait que Sen habitait autrefois près de chez elle. Si sa famille avait choisi de quitter la demeure pour s'installer dans ce lieu isolé, c'était justement parce que, contrairement à son père à elle, le père de Sen avait voulu protéger sa fille du triste destin des oni femelles. Umeko ne savait pas où se trouvait cet homme, mais elle l'admirait d'avoir défié les lois des oni. Vraiment, elle aurait aimé rencontrer la famille de Sen, mais cette dernière n'en parlait jamais. Pourquoi ces deux personnes admirables avaient laissé leur fille seule ici ? En voyage, en fuite, ou bien plus de ce monde, elle n'en savait rien. La seule fois où elle avait osé demander des détails à Sen, cette dernière s'était fermée avant de changer rapidement de sujet, et Umeko n'avait pas insisté.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'entrée de la résidence, très vite suivie des intonations mesquines de Kyo Shiranui. Il ne devait pas être seul car il semblait parler avec quelqu'un. Comme à leur habitude, Sen fit la moue et Umeko sourit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les voix. Sa joie de revoir son frère et sa précipitation furent telles qu'elle en glissa sur le sol gelé. Cependant, elle ne finit pas sa course sur le sol mais dans les bras de son aîné :

« Alors jeune demoiselle, je sais que tu es heureuse de me voir, mais il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation !

- Grand-frère, comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ça va, mais ce n'est pas le cas de…

- AAAAAAH »

La phrase du tireur fut interrompue par le bruit d'une personne qui tombe au sol. Effectivement, Sen, qui suivait sa petite protégée, avait elle aussi glissé sur le sol gelé, mais personne n'étant là pour la retenir, elle était tombée lourdement sur la glace. Elle qui voulait paraître hautaine devant ce grossier personnage, comme elle avait l'habitude de l'appeler, là voilà maintenant en train de frotter son derrière douloureux en gémissant :

« Ca fait mal…

- Osen-chan, s'écria Umeko en s'élançant vers la jeune fille et en l'aidant à se relever.

- Et bien Sen, tu étais si pressée de me saluer ? se moqua Kyo Shiranui. Ta cabriole était bien amusante. Tu devrais épouser le propriétaire d'un cirque, il t'embauchera à coup sûr pour jouer le clown.

- TOI, commença à fulminer Sen.

- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu devrais même m'embrasser les pieds, regarde qui je t'amène. »

Les cheveux dressés sur la tête face à tant d'impolitesse, Sen s'apprêtait à répondre à ce malotru quand une autre personne entra dans sa demeure. Grand, de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux couleur du ciel, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir la visite de son amour d'autrefois. Se relevant en vitesse et époussetant son kimono, elle regretta instantanément de ne pas porter le plus beau qu'elle possédait. Mais Kyûju Amagiri ne faisait guerre attention à elle. Son regard semblait captivé par l'imposant ballot qu'il tenait entre ses bras. A bien y regarder, ce paquet avait une forme humaine. Sen se concentra davantage et aperçut quelques mèches blondes dépasser de la couverture qui l'entourait. Au Japon, il était bien rare d'arborer des cheveux d'une telle couleur, et la jeune oni poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de demander au tireur :

« Mais, ce n'est quand même pas Chikage Kazama qu'il tient ?

- Il s'est passé pas mal de choses. Sen, je te revaudrai ça, je suis sérieux cette fois. Mais je t'en prie, pourrais-tu nous héberger quelques temps ? Kazama est mal en point, je t'expliquerai. »

Sen s'approcha d'Amagiri et le salua sous les yeux ébahis de Shiranui, pensant que la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais salué de façon si polie. S'approchant davantage, elle écarta légèrement la couverture pour y apercevoir le visage de Kazama endormi contre la poitrine de son bienfaiteur. Sen ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, il avait l'air d'un ange si on oubliait sa blessure à la tempe et le sang séché qui contrastait avec le blond de ses cheveux. La jeune fille put apercevoir aussi le regard doux que posait Amagiri sur l'homme dans ses bras, mais également la main de ce dernier qui avait agrippé le haori de son porteur durant le voyage. Ainsi, Shiranui ne s'était pas moqué d'elle, le rouquin ne pensait réellement qu'à Kazama. A bien y penser, malgré ses répliques mesquines, ce malappris avait toujours été honnête avec elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui refuser cette faveur, tout comme elle ne pouvait ne pas venir en aide à des personnes dans le besoin.

Se reculant légèrement, Sen incita ses invités à s'avancer :

« Par ici, je vous en prie.

- Pardonnez notre intrusion, s'inclina Amagiri. »

Chikage Kazama fut installé dans l'une des chambres de la demeure et ses blessures furent rapidement soignées par le rouquin et Kimigiku. Son visage endormi exprimait souvent de la terreur, probablement était-il en proie à de terribles cauchemars sur ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre au cours de ces quelques jours passés seul auprès de son père. Mais ça, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer, il fallait attendre qu'il se réveille.

\*******/

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Sôji fut réveillé par le froid qui mordait sa peau, et ce malgré la chaleur de son futon. Toussant quelque peu, il se retourna pour aller enlacer le corps robuste de Sanosuke et espérer y trouver non seulement la chaleur mais aussi la douceur et la sensation de protection nécessaire pour se rendormir en toute sérénité. Seulement, il avait beau tâter, sa main ne rencontrait que le vide. Ouvrant les paupières, le capitaine de la première division dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était seul dans cette chambre. Sôji se redressa, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver son compagnon. Depuis le temps, les soins devaient être finis, et puis le lancier n'avait aucune formation médicale qui lui permettrait d'aider efficacement. S'il n'était pas avec lui, il n'y avait qu'un seul autre endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts pesta, pris d'un sentiment de jalousie. Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais il n'avait envie de partager Sanosuke avec personne, ni même avec Heisuke qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis des mois. A coup sûr que le lancier devait être à son chevet. Et alors, lui aussi était malade, il avait autant droit à sa présence réconfortante que ce gamin qui avait très probablement déjà Chizuru et Shinpachi auprès de lui.

Décidé à ne pas se rendormir sans sentir son compagnon tout près de lui, Sôji se leva et traversa les couloirs du quartier général simplement vêtu de son léger kimono de nuit. La chambre dans laquelle avait été installé le nouveau rasetsu nr se situait pas bien loin de la sienne, mais pourtant, le jeune homme dut s'arrêter fréquemment pour reprendre son souffle et des forces. Il pouvait sentir le froid de l'hiver glacer ses os mais également la fiole que lui avait léguée Kaoru Nagumo, dissimulée dans l'une de ses manches. Okita avait bien entendu Sannan passer près de sa chambre, mais pourtant il ne lui avait pas donné cette fiole. Quelque chose le retenait, probablement cette phrase de cette sosie de Chizuru « L'ochimizu guérira votre tuberculose ». L'idée qu'il n'aurait plus à suffoquer et peiner ainsi pour se déplacer le tentait, mais pour le moment, il se devait d'y résister, car il n'était pas sûr que son compagnon soit d'accord avec cela.

Sôji ouvrit enfin le shôji de la pièce où se trouvait Heisuke apparemment toujours vivant si on en jugeait par la couverture qui se levait puis s'abaissait, témoin de sa respiration. Chizuru s'était endormie à coté de lui, sa main dans la sienne, et de part et d'autre du futon étaient assis les amis du jeune garçon : Shinpachi et Sanosuke. Ce dernier s'étonna d'ailleurs de l'arrivée de son compagnon dans la pièce, remarquant parfaitement qu'il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes :

« Sôji, que fais-tu là ? Retourne te coucher. »

Mais Okita ne fit guère attention au ton quelque peu autoritaire employé par son compagnon. En titubant, il s'avançant dans la pièce, en prenant soin de refermer le shôji derrière lui, et alla s'installer le plus naturellement du monde entre les jambes de Sanosuke, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine et passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ainsi, il pouvait enfin sentir sa chaleur et avait déjà l'impression de se rendormir :

« Sôji, tu aurais dû rester dans ton futon…

- Tu es à moi Sano-san, le coupa Okita. Je ne veux pas être tout seul dans mon futon, j'ai froid. Je veux rester avec toi, peu importe où. Je t'aime Sano-san. Tu es à moi, à moi. »

Okita disait cela en enfouissant davantage sa tête dans la poitrine du lancier. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de refermer son étreinte sur le corps froid de son petit ange, puis d'embrasser sa chevelure. De son côté, Shinpachi sourit aussi, touché par cette scène qu'il trouvait mignonne. Entre Chizuru cette nuit et Okita maintenant, il avait la certitude que ses frères de cœur avaient vraiment la chance d'être tant aimé. Mais cette fois, au lieu d'aller chouiner, il proposa au lancier :

« Allez vous coucher tous les deux, je vais veiller sur Heisuke.

- Et toi Shinpachi tu n'as pas dormi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si je m'assoupis, je poserai ma tête sur le genoux de Chizuru, dit Shinpachi tout content et excité de son idée.

- Enfoiré, ne t'avise pas de faire ça ou je te démolis.

- Ce que t'es méchant Sano, alors que je te propose d'aller te reposer avec ton petit chéri.

- Ferme-la, tu vas les réveiller. Viens me chercher dès que tu n'en peux plus, je te remplacerai. »

Puis le lancier se leva et essaya de mettre Sôji debout, mais ce dernier n'avait plus d'équilibre. Ayant passé ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, il faisait déjà route vers le pays de Morphée, tant et si bien que Sanosuke n'eut une fois de plus pas d'autres choix que celui de le porter. Au final, il était quand même content de s'allonger à ses cotés, sentir sa présence et ses poings qui s'agrippaient à ses vêtements, pouvoir contempler ce beau visage endormi, ce visage qu'il embrassa légèrement avant de sombrer à son tour.

\*******/

Hijikata se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir un tambour à la place du cerveau et un gros trou noir dans sa mémoire. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était lui buvant du sake en compagnie de Kondo et de ce fourbe d'Itô. Actuellement, il était couché sur un futon, en kimono de nuit, et quelqu'un semblait être allongé à côté de lui. Faisant la grimace, il réalisa cependant qu'hormis son mal de tête dû à son excès d'alcool, il se sentait bien. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, deux bras l'enlaçaient, et cette odeur mêlant sang et transpiration, à coup sûr que la personne qui le tenait devait avoir combattu. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut la poitrine de son compagnon Saito. Pour une fois, les rôles s'étaient inversés. En tant habituel, c'est son jeune et frêle amant qui se retrouvait entre ses bras à lui. Cette position ne lui déplaisait pas, il songea même qu'il devrait l'adopter plus souvent. Ainsi, il pouvait percevoir les battements du cœur du capitaine de la troisième division et sentir sa respiration souffler sur ses cheveux. Immédiatement, cette douce sensation lui donnait l'impression que ses céphalées n'étaient déjà qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Le kimono de nuit de Saito étant entrouvert, laissant apparaître la peau blanche de sa poitrine et son ventre, Hijikata ne résista pas. Il passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, puis rapprocha sa tête pour aller titiller le nombril du jeune homme du bout de sa langue. Ce contact fit frissonner Saito qui se réveilla puis gloussa tout en gesticulant et en tenant d'éloigner la tête de son compagnon de son ventre :

« Ah, mais arrête Toshi, ça me chatouille.

- Hum, je suis affamé. Saito, mon Saito, laisse-moi te croquer »

La suite fut une véritable bataille où le capitaine de la troisième division tentait d'échapper au loup qui voulait le dévorer, tout en riant et en se roulant sur le sol, défaisant complètement la literie. Depuis qu'ils avaient une relation, Hijikata et Saito ne s'échangeaient généralement que des paroles tendres, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'amusaient ainsi. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, d'avoir de nouveau l'âge de l'innocence, l'âge où il ne connaissait encore rien des troubles pesant sur le Japon. Cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus de ri de bon cœur de la sorte ?

Penser à cela le déconcentra, Hijikata en profita alors pour sauter sur son dos et lui mordiller son oreille tout en poussant une sorte de grognement :

« Je t'ai attrapé, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi maintenant »

Et sans attendre, Hijikata alla gratouiller les zones sensibles de Saito qui n'en gesticula que davantage, riant aux éclats, pestant contre lui-même d'être bien plus petit et léger que son compagnon allongé sur lui.

Ce petit jeu dura un certains temps, jusqu'à qu'Hijikata se décide à laisser sa proie, retombant lourdement sur le reste de la literie, la tête entre les mains. Vraiment, il avait passé l'âge de s'exciter ainsi après une cuite, son corps ne tenait plus. Saito sourit de nouveau. Il se rapprocha de son compagnon, alla poser sa tête sur sa poitrine puis dit tout bas :

« Je t'aime, je t'aime Toshi. Quand tu seras en meilleure forme, mange-moi complètement. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division rougit, se surprenant presque de son audace à dire de telles paroles, lui qui était si timide. Hijikata sourit à son tour, devinant sans problème l'embarras de son compagnon, mais satisfait de constater qu'il faisait des efforts. Pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait échanger son Saito contre quelconque femme. Il l'aimait, et c'est tout en lui caressant les cheveux qu'il lui répondit :

« Je t'aime Saito, crois-moi que je prendrai bien le temps de te savourer. »

\******/

Heisuke semblait hors de danger, et ce fut un immense soulagement pour tous, notamment pour Chizuru, Shinpachi et Sanosuke. A présent, chacun pouvait dormir l'esprit tranquille. Les tours de garde sur le blessé s'espacèrent, et toutes les nuits la jeune fille installait un futon dans la chambre du jeune homme afin de pouvoir dormir à coté de lui et lui tenir la main. Quand Heisuke arriva à marcher de nouveau dans l'allée, Kondo et Hijikata le convoquèrent afin de lui faire part de leur décision : Heisuke devrait se faire passer pour mort aux yeux de la société, exactement comme Sannan. Effectivement, nombre de recrues avaient bien vu les blessures graves de l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division, tant et si bien que tous croyaient qu'il avait péri. De même que personne n'apprécierait qu'un ancien traite reprenne sa place au quartier général du Shinsengumi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

« Je comprends si cette nouvelle te choque Heisuke, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, avait dit affablement Kondo.

- Rassurez-vous, je comprends. Au fond, je vous suis déjà très reconnaissant de m'accueillir de nouveau parmi vous.

- Tu seras mort aux yeux de la société, mais pour nous, tu es vivant, et tu restes Heisuke, avait rajouté Hijikata. Et dès que tu auras complètement récupéré de tes blessures, tu rejoindras la division rasetsu et assurera les patrouilles de nuit avec Sannan-san.

- Merci infiniment… Dîtes… Euh, hésita à demander Heisuke.

- Tu veux nous demander quelque chose ?

- Allez-vous envoyer un certificat de décès officiel à ma mère ? questionna le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avec un tremblement dans la voix.

- Oui, je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque d'informer une simple citoyenne de la réalité des choses, même s'il s'agit de ta mère.

- Je comprends, dit encore Heisuke, cette fois en baissant la tête. »

Sa mère serait folle de chagrin, il le savait. Cette pauvre femme venait de perdre son fils unique, sa raison de vivre. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas lui avoir envoyée davantage de lettres de son "vivant", de la faire tant souffrir, mais il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Cela lui brisa le cœur à l'idée qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Cela le rassura aussi dans un sens, soulagé de constater que même en étant devenu un rasetsu, il n'avait rien perdu de son cœur humain. Et il aimait toujours autant Chizuru. Il aurait voulu vivre avec elle une vraie relation amoureuse, mais il hésitait de nouveau. Tous ses projets de mariages étaient à présent impossibles. Puisqu'il était mort, il ne pourrait plus l'épouser, et il n'osait souiller une femme non mariée, du moins pas sans son parfait consentement. Pour l'heure, la jeune fille se contentait juste de l'embrasser. Cela faisait des années qu'il se retenait, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu, jusqu'à obtenir l'assentiment de Chizuru qui lui donnerait l'honneur d'être le premier homme à entrer en elle.

\******/

Les jours passèrent, le froid se fit de plus en plus mordant, et Okita qui se promenait souvent dehors semblait avoir contracté une surinfection bronchique. Dès lors, Kondo lui ordonna strictement de rester dans son futon. De toute façon, la fièvre et la toux avaient raisons des maigres forces qui pouvaient bien lui rester. Aussi, il obéit sagement cette fois. Le capitaine et Sanosuke s'angoissaient, craignant réellement que cet hiver ne soit fatal pour le jeune homme aux verts. Kondo passait le voir tous les jours et travaillait près de sa chambre pour être sûr de l'entendre tousser. Il devenait aussi préoccupé qu'un nouveau père qui surveille constamment la respiration de son enfant. Quant au lancier, il précipitait chacune de ses patrouilles, ayant toujours peur que son compagnon s'en aille sans qu'il ne soit à ses côtés. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Sôji, bien qu'il ne lui ait pas encore dit, il était devenu plus attentionné, délaissant complètement Shinpachi qui râlait et qui une fois de plus alla déverser sa colère devant un thé en compagnie de Sen :

« Je sais que Sôji a plus besoin de Sano que moi, mais zut alors, je suis son meilleur pote, ça ne compte pas ça !

- Ce grossier personnage, je le ficherai bien à la porte de chez moi à coup de pied dans le derrière. S'il n'y avait pas Umeko, ce serait déjà fait. Il m'insupporte, je n'en peux plus, il passe ses journées à m'humilier, persiflait Sen de son côté.

- Déjà que Sôji m'a piqué mes parties de jambes en l'air avec Sano, maintenant il me pique Sano tout court. Je sais que c'est mal de penser ainsi, mais ça m'insupporte.

- J'ai eu droit à tous les noms de poisson : Truite, morue, thon, baleine. Bon sang, mais vivement que ce blondinet se remette sur pied et qu'ils dégagent tous de chez moi, j'en ai marre d'avoir autant d'homme à la maison. »

Entre ces deux-là, plus ça allait, moins ils s'écoutaient.


	34. Haine

**Chapitre 34 : **Haine

\******/

Il faisait nuit dehors, Heisuke était allongé sur son futon et regardait tantôt le plafond de la chambre, tantôt le visage endormi de Chizuru. Depuis qu'il avait bu l'ochimizu, il avait bien du mal à trouver le sommeil la nuit, mais il s'effondrait comme une masse le jour, effet secondaire principal de sa nouvelle condition de rasetsu. Cependant, grâce à cela, très bientôt il serait complétement rétabli, et il avait également remarqué que ses capacités étaient plus développées. Il était plus attentif, avait l'impression de voir les mouvements des autres au ralenti, pouvait entendre des pas de personnes à plusieurs mètres, tous ses autres sens s'étant aussi considérablement amplifiés. Vraiment, il se sentait plus puissant que du temps où il n'était qu'un simple humain. La preuve même, il réussit à entendre des pas se diriger vers sa chambre. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure avancée de la nuit, les seuls encore debout n'étaient que les rasetsu. Mais ces créatures avaient en général une démarche lourde, or là il s'agissait de pas légers, un peu comme ceux de Chizuru ou de Saito. La jeune fille dormait près de lui, et Saito certainement en compagnie d'Hijikata. Dernière possibilité, un intrus avait eu l'audace de pénétrer au sein du quartier général.

Même s'il ne s'était pas complètement remis de ses blessures, Heisuke empoigna son katana. Il était un homme et un samourai avant tout, il se devait de protéger ces lieux de toute intrusion. Un ombre apparut derrière le shôji de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, laissant supposer que la personne derrière était petite et menue. Puis la porte glissa et l'ancien capitaine de la huitième division écarquilla les yeux. En face de lui se trouvait la jeune femme qui lui avait causé tant de tracas. Kaoru Nagumo le regardait avec un sourire cynique. Heisuke s'apprêta à dégainer, déterminé à lui faire payer toutes ses souffrances et celles de Chizuru. Une fraction de seconde, et la jeune femme en kimono rose était agenouillée devant lui, une main enserrant son poignet pour l'empêcher de sortir son sabre du fourreau. Heisuke sursauta, comment avait-elle pu parcourir la distance entre la porte et lui en si peu de temps :

« Que…

- Je ne te le conseillerai pas. Tu ne voudrais pas réveiller cette pauvre Chizuru, dit Kaoru à voix basse en désignant la jeune fille de la tête.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Si vous voulez me tuer, alors allons nous battre à la loyale, mais je ne vous laisserai jamais faire du mal à Chizuru.

- Je le sais, je peux lire la détermination dans tes yeux. Rassure-toi, je ne viens pas en ennemi. Suis-moi donc, j'ai à te parler. »

Il la suivit, ne souhaitant pas que sa dulcinée se réveille et soit effrayée. Même s'ils s'étaient promis de combattre ensemble leurs problèmes, il y avait des choses que seul un homme pouvait résoudre. Pour autant, il n'avait pas l'impression que Kaoru Nagumo voulait se battre. Ce sourire cynique semblait se cacher des intentions bien plus mauvaises encore, tant et si bien qu'Heisuke ne desserra pas la poigne sur son arme, prêt à dégainer à tout moment :

« Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es devenu un rasetsu. Le supportes-tu ?

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et va-t'en, ou bien bats-toi.

- Et dire que je me suis déplacé pour t'annoncer que je n'avais plus l'intention de m'interposer entre Chizuru et toi, répliqua très calmement le travesti.

- Comment ?

- Je t'ai vu te battre à Abura-Kôji, j'ai vu combien tu tenais à Chizuru, et combien elle aussi tenait à toi. La vaillance dont tu as fait preuve ce soir-là m'a fait changer d'avis sur vous deux.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda encore Heisuke en arborant une mine grave et sérieuse.

- Même si tu trouves que nous ne nous ressemblons pas, je suis la sœur jumelle de Chizuru.

- Chizuru ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle avait une jumelle.

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant notre enfance et nous ont séparés, mais elle reste ma petite sœur que je chérie. Je veux que tu comprennes que si je t'ai prohibé toutes ces menaces, c'était avant tout parce que je m'inquiétais pout elle.

- Et il t'a fallu tant de temps pour comprendre le chagrin qu'a dû éprouver Chizuru des mois durant, alors que tu prétends lui vouer un amour fraternel ! Tu mériterais que je te tranche ici et maintenant, persiffla le jeune homme en poussant son katana avec son pouce.

- Je suis actuellement en relation avec Kôdo Yukimura, dit alors son interlocuteur.

- Comment ?

- Parfaitement, l'homme que vous recherchez depuis tant de temps, le parent que recherche désespérément ta chère Chizuru. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur elle, comprends-tu qu'un père n'accepte pas que sa fille batifole avec un homme quelconque, qui plus est avec un homme sali de sang.

- Où se trouve-t-il ? demanda Heisuke. Dis-le où je te tranche sur le champ.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas détruire le seul indice sur l'homme que vous recherchez tant. »

Heisuke serra les dents, cette jeune femme l'avait totalement sous son contrôle. Il la haïssait, elle la principale cause de la pagaille dans sa vie sentimentale. Tout était parti d'elle, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer, la faire souffrir tout autant que lui et Chizuru avaient soufferts, lui faire subir le pire des châtiments, lui soutirer des informations de force, la torturer encore avant de la tuer lentement et douloureusement. En temps normal, Heisuke préférait exterminer les hommes d'un coup sec afin de les faire souffrir le moins possible. Même s'ils étaient ennemis, ils étaient avant tout des hommes avec des familles que le destin avait mis sur une route différente de la sienne. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être auraient-ils pu s'entendre, ce pourquoi le jeune homme gardait une certaine considération envers ses ennemis. Mais avec Kaoru Nagumo, il n'y avait nul intérêt, juste de la haine, même si elle était du même sang que sa dulcinée.

Heisuke tira son katana, espérant la blesser suffisamment pour la faire se plier devant lui. Il savait que la tâche serait assez ardue. Il connaissait déjà quelque peu ses capacités pour l'avoir affronté une fois. Il ne connaissait pas sa technique au sabre, mais elle s'avérait très efficace, de même qu'elle était relativement rapide. Qui plus est, si Kaoru était effectivement la sœur de Chizuru, alors elle était aussi une oni. Sa dulcinée lui avait avoué qu'elle était issue d'une race non humaine, et que par conséquent elle disposait de quelques pouvoirs comme le fait de guérir instantanément de ses blessures. Chizuru n'en savait pas plus sur les oni, elle qui avait été éduquée au milieu des humains, elle qui avait été tenue dans l'ignorance de sa vraie nature. Sen lui avait juste appris quelques anecdotes sur les mâles et femelles : les mâles avaient la capacité d'effectuer des petites téléportations, les femelles guérissaient de leurs blessures superficielles, les mâles régénéraient leur corps plus rapidement qu'un humain, les femelles ne souffraient pas des effets secondaires et désagréables de la grossesse. Tant de choses encore en plus de leurs capacités communes, Heisuke se dit que s'il arrivait à détenir Kaoru, bientôt il pourrait en savoir davantage sur la race de sa dulcinée. Non pas que cela l'effrayait de savoir que celle qu'il aimait n'était pas comme lui, au contraire cela l'intriguait, il aurait aimé en savoir davantage.

Sans perdre de temps, Heisuke attaqua sa proie, mais cette dernière eut vite fait de se téléporter derrière lui. Kaoru gardait son calme et son attitude narquoise qui énervaient plus que tout le rasetsu. Les assauts se multipliaient, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à la toucher, se sentant de plus en plus essoufflé:

« Tu es devenu un rasetsu mais tu ne sais même pas te servir de ce nouveau pouvoir. Afin de te prouver que je ne suis pas venu ennemi, je vais te faire l'immense honneur de te le montrer, dit Kaoru en sortant de dans son dos un sabre qu'il dissimulait sous son kimono féminin.

- La ferme.

- Je t'observe depuis quelques jours, tu n'as pas encore eu la moindre crise depuis que tu as bu l'ochimizu. Tu n'as pas encore ressenti l'envie de t'abreuver de sang.

- Ferme-là je te dis. Je suis un humain, les humains ne boivent pas de sang. »

Kaoru se ficha de l'état d'esprit de son opposant. Toujours avec calme, il releva quelque peu la manche de son kimono et commença à trancher sa peau délicate avec son katana. Très vite le sang ne tarda à s'écouler le long de son bras. Heisuke écarquilla les yeux, son cœur cogna plus fort contre sa poitrine, sa respiration devint saccadée, sa bouche saliva à la vue du liquide écarlate, sa tête et le reste de son corps devinrent souffrance. Il tomba à genou en gémissant, et très rapidement il constata avec horreur que ses cheveux devinrent aussi blancs que la neige hivernale, et ses yeux aussi rouges que le sang. La respiration ample, son corps entier semblait réclamer ce sang qui s'écoulait encore du bras de son ennemi. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, Heisuke tentait de retenir sa langue qui menaçait de sortir, irrésistiblement attirée par la substance rougeâtre qui coulait en goutte à goutte sur le sol. Son propriétaire arbora un sourire victorieux, satisfait de l'emprise qu'il venait d'avoir sur lui suite à une simple petite coupure :

« Allez, regarde ce sang qui tombe au sol, c'est du gâchis. Mon sang est précieux, c'est du sang d'oni. Bois-le, tu ne t'en sentiras que mieux.

- Jamais, réussit bien difficilement à articuler Heisuke. »

Même s'il disait ça, ses yeux rouges avaient bien du mal à se décrocher de la coupure sur le bras de son adversaire. Un détail marqua cependant Heisuke alors qu'il décelait parfaitement le saignement qui finissait sa course sur le sol. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette personne qui se disait être la sœur de Chizuru, cette personne qui poursuivait son monologue de tentation :

« Tu es un rasetsu, bois, sinon tu vas souffrir. Si tu t'obstines dans des pensées aussi stupides, tu ne cesseras jamais de t'épuiser inutilement.

- Tout cela m'est égal, j'ai juré que je ne boirais jamais de sang, je l'ai juré sur la tête de ma mère que je ne reverrai plus. Je sais aussi que tant que Chizuru sera près de moi, je pourrais endurer mille souffrances qu'elle saura m'apaiser par son simple sourire, répliqua Heisuke en montant la voix, se levant pour s'approcher de Kaoru d'un pas décidé et lui agripper brusquement son bras blessé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… s'étonna l'oni qui ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Heisuke qui était toujours sous sa forme de rasetsu.

- La sœur de Chizuru, ne me fais pas rire, cria presque Heisuke qui utilisa son autre main pour écarter les pans du kimono de son opposant, tu es un homme ! »

Kaoru s'exclama en même qu'il se alla se téléporter légèrement plus loin pour échapper à son assaillant. La faible distance qui les séparait de nouveau fut comblée en un rien de temps par Heisuke qui cette fois usait de ses pouvoirs de rasetsu et baissa complètement le haut du kimono de l'oni afin de témoigner de l'absence de poitrine féminine :

« Si tu étais réellement une oni femelle, ta coupure guérirait instantanément, mais surtout tu ne pourrais pas te téléporter comme tu le fais. Tu as fait une grossière erreur de calcul, j'ai l'air d'un gamin, mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide que cela. Tu pensais que ce détail allait m'échapper ? Et il n'y a pas que cela, même si tous trouvent que tu ressembles à Chizuru, sache que moi j'ai tout de suite remarqué que tout vous différenciait, jusqu'à votre véritable nature. Ce n'est pas en enfilant ces vêtements qui tu deviendras aussi mignonne qu'elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis un homme. Félicitation de l'avoir remarqué, je t'ai sous-estimé Heisuke Tôdo, reprit Kaoru de nouveau sur un ton calme et sarcastique, mais Chizuru est quand même ma jumelle, et je reste un oni. Tu fais le fier mais tes bras tremblent, tu as envie de boire du sang, il coule encore, profite-en.

- Va en enfer, je ne boirais jamais quelque chose venant d'une pourriture de ton espèce, même s'il s'agissait du meilleur sake jamais existé, railla Heisuke avant de repousser le jeune homme. Maintenant bats-toi.

- Hum, tu es plus rustre que tu n'en donnes l'air, mais je reconnais là un homme digne de protéger Chizuru. Fort bien, puisque tu refuses ce généreux cadeau, souffre donc, cela m'est égal. Sache cependant que malgré la haute estime que tu sembles avoir de moi, je suis un homme de parole. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus l'intention de m'interposer entre Chizuru et toi, de même que j'ai pour projet de rejoindre Kôdo d'ici quelques temps, alors je peux t'assurer que tu n'auras plus à faire à moi de sitôt. Chizuru et toi êtes libres de faire ce que bon vous semblent. Fais cependant attention si tu couches avec elle, car je doute fort que vos capitaines acceptent de garder une femme enceinte en leur demeure, dit satiriquement Kaoru tout en rajustant son kimono et en sautant par-dessus la clôture du temple.

- Attends… »

Heisuke voulut le poursuivre, sa condition de rasetsu lui donnant une certaine vitesse. Par tous les moyens, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper alors qu'il détenait des informations sur le père de Chizuru. Mais il ne réussit pas à le rattraper, le jeune oni ayant totalement disparu au moment il avait sauté par-dessus l'enclos du quartier généal. Respirant amplement encore quelques instants, Heisuke finit par reprendre sa forme originelle. Sa bouche contenait encore la salive qu'il avait sécrétée sous l'envie de s'abreuver de sang. Cette sensation lui paraissait horrible, mais il se devait de l'endurer, jamais il ne faillirait à sa promesse. Ce soir-là, Heisuke venait de vivre sa première crise de vampirisme. Sa chair se souvenait encore de cette douleur atroce, pourtant il se sentait à présent plus serein. En se recouchant, il n'hésita pas et alla enlacer le mince corps de Chizuru, se serrant contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule, humant sans retenue son odeur, embrassant sa clavicule. En guise de réponse, la jeune fille sortit légèrement des brumes de son sommeil pour répondre à son étreinte, et s'unir avec lui dans ses doux rêves d'avenir.

Et pendant ce temps, au détour d'une rue de Kyoto, le travesti en kimono rose sourit, ravi de sa prestation. Tout faisait parti de son plan. Nullement était son intention de faire ami-ami avec ce naïf, et encore moins avec sa putain de sœur. Il haïssait Chizuru, principale responsable de sa misérable vie, il voulait la faire souffrir autant que lui avait souffert. Quelle stupidité que de penser qu'elle trouverait le bonheur aux côtés d'un rasetsu ! Bien vite, ce qu'elle désignait comme des espoirs d'avenir se transformeront en cauchemar. Les rasetsu ont besoin de sang, les rasetsu deviennent fou, perdent la tête, ils finissent par devenir violents même contre les personnes qui leur sont chères. Chizuru verra peut-être Heisuke se retourner contre elle, voulant la tailler pour boire son sang, voulant la tuer pour assouvir ses pulsions meurtrières, et peut-être se suicidera-t-il par désespoir, à moins que son corps ne devienne que des cendres. De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, aimer un rasetsu ne donne qu'un seul résultat : la peine, le désespoir, la souffrance. Toutes ces émotions négatives, Kaoru se réjouissait d'avance de les voir déformer le visage de sa chère sœur. Enfin, il avait de nouveau réussi à prendre le dessus sur le faible qui était son autre lui, et sa personnalité sadique faisait qu'il n'allait certainement pas juste se contenter de cela. La souffrance de Chizuru passerait irrémédiablement par celle de ses compagnons si chers à son cœur.

Kaoru avait pu constater que Sôji Okita n'avait toujours pas pris l'ochimizu, ce pourquoi il décida de lui donner un petit coup de main. A force d'observer le Shinsengumi, il savait ce qu'il s'y tramait, de même qu'il connaissait le lien fort entre Okita et le capitaine Kondo. Ce dernier lui servirait de cible afin de pousser le capitaine de la première division à commettre cet acte irréfléchi : celui de boire l'ochimizu.

Tout n'était maintenant qu'une question de jours pour que son plan ne se mette en place, après quoi il rejoindrait Kôdo et le trancherait lui aussi. Chizuru n'était pas la seule responsable de son état, son oncle apparaissait sur la liste de ses victimes, tout comme l'avait été le clan Nagumo qu'il avait décimé jusqu'au dernier. Ses crimes ne cesseraient que lorsque les cicatrices de son passé auront fini de le brûler.

\*******/

Les blessures de Kazama cicatrisèrent rapidement, ne laissant pas la moindre marque sur sa peau qu'Amagiri se plaisait à sillonner du bout des doigts. Pour autant, l'inquiétude du rouquin de décroissait pas quand il constata que les jours passaient et que son amant ne se réveillait toujours pas. Il craignait des commotions cérébrales, et auquel cas il ne pourrait rien faire. Chaque jour, il prenait soin de son protégé comme l'être le plus précieux à ses yeux, le lavant, le câlinant, lui parlant, l'incitant à se battre pour qu'il se réveille, espérant que ses paroles l'atteignent. Par moment il le prenait dans ses bras et le berçait durant des heures, embrassant tantôt sa chevelure, tantôt son visage, lui soufflant dans le cou qu'il savait sensible, lui chuchotant à son oreille :

« Réveille-toi, je veux revoir tes magnifiques yeux rouges Chikage. »

En voyant cela, Sen se décida à tirer sur un trait sur le grand rouquin qu'elle savait à présent inaccessible. Shiranui l'avait bien prévenue, pourtant son cœur souffrit de cette réalité qui la frappa aussi durement qu'une masse. Très souvent, elle allait se réfugier au plus profond de sa résidence et y restait pendant parfois des heures. Intrigué par ses longues séances de méditation, Kyo Shiranui demanda à sa sœur ce qui pouvait bien se trouver au fond de ce jardin pour que la jeune fille veuille si souvent y trouver une sorte de refuge :

« Je n'en sais rien grand frère. Osen-chan ne veut jamais que je l'accompagne, elle m'interdit d'y aller. Mais elle, elle s'y rend souvent. Je n'ose pas lui demander.

- Hum, et bien je vais me gêner ! affirma l'oni aux cheveux bleus. »

Et c'est pour cela qu'un jour, le tireur suivit discrètement la jeune oni qui se rendait une fois de plus au plus profond de sa résidence. Sen semblait tellement perdue dans ses pensées sinistres qu'elle ne remarqua à aucun moment la présence de son ami d'enfance. Comme à son habitude, elle marcha lentement, écrasa les branches sur son passage, marcha encore, s'engouffrant davantage dans la végétation jusqu'à ce que le toit de sa demeure ne soit même plus visible, puis elle s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait être trois tombes. Là, elle joignit ses mains en prière et sembla adresser une parole aux défunts. Shiranui respecta cet instant de silence, puis fit part de sa présence :

« Qui est enterré là ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

- Shiranui, Tu m'as suivie espèce de malotru ! Tu n'as donc aucun respect des sentiments des autres.

- Olà, du calme ma vieille, si je fais ça c'est pour Umeko. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, prends aussi en compte ses sentiments à elle. Et puis, tu ne m'as jamais dit à moi que je n'avais pas le droit de venir ici.

- CA ME PARAISSAIT EVIDENT ! s'emporta la jeune fille au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

- Ah bon ? Nos cerveaux ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon alors. Mais puisque je suis là maintenant, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu viens apparemment ici quand ça ne va pas. Est-ce que tu crois que ces tombes font un meilleur interlocuteur que nous ? Encore que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, je le comprendrai, mais Umeko est gentille est compréhensive, cela la peine beaucoup que tu ne te confies pas à elle.

- Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer, surtout pour des stupides histoires de cœur, des rêves que je me suis moi-même montée de toute pièce alors que depuis le début, tu m'avais prévenue qu'Amagiri n'avait que Kazama en tête. J'ai honte de me sentir triste pour des choses aussi futiles. Mais pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être peinée et d'avoir envie de pleurer quand je vois Amagiri parler et regarder si tendrement Kazama. Tu veux l'entendre n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je suis jalouse de ce blondinet. »

Sen avait dit cela en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur. Par tous les moyens, elle se devait cacher les larmes naissantes aux coins de ses paupières afin de ne pas se sentir plus misérable encore devant cet homme qui de toute façon ne comprenait rien à sa sensibilité féminine. Ses moqueries, elle les attendait. Elle n'avait aucune parade, aucune répartie pour le contrer. Tout ce qu'elle savait faire, c'était s'énerver, preuve même de son immaturité. Pour le coup, Umeko, qui était pourtant de un an sa cadette, se montrait bien plus calme et posée qu'elle dans ses actes et paroles.

Toutefois, le tireur ne dit rien. Sen le sentit passer à côté d'elle, la dépasser et marcher au-devant sans se retourner, puis il s'arrêta devant les trois tombes qu'il observa un certain temps avant de demander :

« C'est ta famille ?

- … Sen restait muette.

- Je me souviens de tes parents. A qui appartient la troisième tombe ?

- A mon petit-frère, finit finalement par avouer Sen. Il était la prunelle de mes yeux, je l'aimais comme si c'était moi qui avais enduré tant de souffrances pour la mettre au monde. Ma mère a crié si longtemps, si fort, elle avait poussé de toutes ses forces jusqu'à en manquer de souffle, pourtant Dai ne sortait jamais. Il se présentait par le siège apparemment. J'ai supplié mon père d'aller chercher un médecin, mais il refusa, prétextant que notre fuite du clan Kazama était encore trop fraîche et qu'il ne fallait pas s'exhiber en ville. Il n'y connaissait rien, pourtant c'est lui qui a accouché ma mère dans des conditions d'hygiène déplorables, m'obligeant à rester pour la soutenir. Je l'ai vu, il a tiré Dai par les jambes, il a déchiré le périnée de ma mère qui n'avait même plus la force d'hurler de douleur. Dai était bleu, il lui a fait du bouche à bouche, il a fini par crier, un son ténu, à peine audible. Mon père me l'a refourguée dans les bras en me demandant de m'en occuper le temps qu'il soigne ma mère qui se vidait de son sang. J'avais onze ans, je ne savais pas m'occuper d'un bébé. Ma mère ayant prévu de l'allaiter, elle n'avait rien prévu pour le nourrir autrement que par son sein. Je l'aimais mon petit frère, je l'ai bercé, je lui ai chanté des berceuses, je surveillais chacune de ses faibles respirations. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'endormait dans mes bras, mais très vite je me suis rendue compte qu'il était mort. J'ai hurlé moi aussi, je suis entrée dans la chambre de mes parents en pleurant, je pensais qu'ils pourraient faire encore quelque chose pour lui, mais tout ce que je vis fut une immense marre de sang, le visage de ma mère recouverte par un drap et mon père agenouillé à côté d'elle en train d'effectuer une prière.

- Je vois, dit Shiranui, cela a dû être dur pour toi. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus terrible dans une vie que de perdre les êtres qui nous sont chers, et le fait que nous soyons des oni n'y change rien. Moi-même, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai si Umeko venait à disparaître. Tu es très forte Sen. »

La jeune fille n'y croyait pas, ce malfrat était en train de lui faire un compliment ! Se moquait-il encore d'elle ? Non, il n'oserait jamais dans une ambiance pareille. Et puis elle ne devait pas oublier que malgré tout, il avait toujours été honnête avec elle. Parler avec lui semblait si simple, elle se sentait plus légère, mais pour autant elle n'oserait terminer son histoire, cette partie qu'elle voudrait plus que tout enterrer au fond de sa mémoire. Elle devait taire cette dernière partie, ce dernier détail que personne, pas même Kimigiku ne savait. Sen avait peur que le regard de Shiranui ne change. Même s'il était le pire mufle que le monde n'avait jamais connu, même si elle se donnerait un malin plaisir à écraser sa tête dans le sol, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde avec mépris, elle ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance.

Kyo Shiranui la fixa, elle eut un mouvement de recul. Allait-il lui demander la suite ?

Les lèvres du tireur s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux, et en reprenant son habituel ton taquin, il dit :

« Il n'empêche que je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous parler de tes soucis. Jalouse de Kazama, elle est bien bonne celle-là !

- Toi ! s'exaspéra de nouveau la jeune fille, comment oses-tu ? Mes sentiments pour Amagiri étaient sincères…

- Oh arrête gamine, tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est que l'amour, la coupa Shiranui.

- Et toi, tu crois t'y connaître davantage ! Avec ton cœur de pierre, tu ne trouveras jamais de femme qui voudra bien s'occuper de toi pour tes vieux jours, et… »

Sen ne put terminer sa phrase. Shiranui avait agrippé son poignet puis l'avait tirée brusquement vers lui. Dans un mouvement rapide, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que son visage était relevé de par son menton et elle sentit les lèvres de son ami d'enfance se poser sur les siennes. Sen écarquilla les yeux, rougit, eut un frisson, puis la nausée. Quelle sensation fort désagréable pour elle, comment cette raclure osait lui faire cela ! Ne supportant pas cette situation, elle mit ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son assaillant et le repoussa brusquement en proie à une rage jamais connue chez elle :

« Enfoiré, qu'est-ce tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, ce n'était qu'un simple baiser.

- Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser !

- Je voulais juste instruire à la pauvre gamine que tu es ce qu'est l'amour. Ca n'engage à rien, se justifia le tireur persuadé qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Enfoiré, tu n'imagines même pas l'ampleur de ton geste. Ça se voit que tu n'y connais rien aux femmes. C'est comme si tu m'avais violée.

- Oh, aurais-je volé ton premier baiser ? demanda le tireur avec un ton moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce tu crois, je suis une fille délicate, j'ai voulu rester pure pour Amagiri que je croyais aimer.

- Que tu croyais aimer ? Tu emploies le passé ? Ta passion pour ce grand dadais a déjà disparu, alors que pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes tu en pleurais de ce soit disant amour à sens unique.

- Tais-toi, espèce de malfrat, je te déteste. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours semer le trouble dans mon esprit ? Je n'arrive pas à garder mon calme en ta présence, et toi tu prends un malin plaisir à m'humilier davantage. On n'a pas idée de mettre au monde un être aussi mauvais que toi. »

N'y tenant plus, Sen mis ses deux mains devant son visage pour y étouffer ses sanglots. Malgré toute sa fierté, elle ne pouvait rester de marbre face aux paroles blessantes du tireur. Elle, elle avait réellement sentit son cœur s'emballer pour le rouquin, elle avait vraiment cru qu'en devenant plus féminine, il finirait peut-être par s'intéresser à elle. Et quand elle avait tristement constaté que tous ses efforts avaient été inutiles, elle s'était mise à maudire tout à la fois le ciel, Kazama, Amagiri et elle-même. Sen venait réellement de vivre son premier chagrin d'amour, et Shiranui n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'elle n'y connaissait rien.

Ce dernier laissa passer quelques instants, puis il s'approcha de nouveau avant de mettre une de ses mains sur la tête de sa vieille amie dans un geste amical et réconfortant :

« Allez, ne te mets pas dans des états pareil, lui dit-il tout en lui souriant non pas sarcastiquement cette fois mais de façon bienveillante, il y a beaucoup d'hommes au Japon qui aimeraient sourire à ces yeux brillants.

- Comment ? s'exclama Sen en reniflant et en levant ses yeux rougis vers son ami d'enfance, étonnée encore de telles paroles venant de lui.

- Tu sais, je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais c'est vrai que tu es devenue plus femme ces derniers temps. Avec de tels yeux, tu pourrais faire tomber n'importe quel homme. Alors ne pleure plus, et souris, tu finiras par te trouver un gentil garçon qui voudra bien de toi.

- Mais…

- Je sais, la coupa Shiranui, je te taquinais, mais je sais que tu aimais réellement Amagiri. »

Sen pleura encore tout en allant poser son front sur la poitrine du tireur qui lui gardait sa main sur sa tête. Petit à petit, les sanglots de la jeune fille s'estompèrent, et elle essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche avant de s'incliner devant l'oni à la chevelure bleue pour le remercier de sa compréhension et son soutien :

« Je te remercie infiniment Kyo Shiranui… »

Sen soupa court à ses paroles. Toujours inclinée, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait bien de remercier très poliment ce rustre de Kyo Shiranui. Bien sûr, il venait de se montrer très courtois, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Mais quand même, les larmes lui avaient-elles brouillée la vue ? Ses secrétions lacrymales auraient-elles aussi envahi son cerveau ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Comment tout ceci était possible ?

Et d'ailleurs pourquoi devait-elle le remercier ? Ce malfrat ne venait-il pas de lui voler son premier baiser, cette petite chose qu'elle réservait pour un homme qui ferait battre son cœur ? Il avait osé faire voler un éclat un de ses rêves de jeune fille, mais en plus… :

« Non, ce n'est pas comme cela. Tu dois dire _Je te remercie du plus profond de mon cœur Kyo Shiranui-sama, désormais ma personne entière vous appartient_…

- Espèce de bâtard, s'emporta à nouveau la jeune fille, comment pourrais-je dire une chose pareille à un énergumène de ton espèce ? Tu ne mérites même pas que je m'incline poliment pour te remercier.

- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tu viens de faire ?

- J'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que ce n'est pas près de se reproduire.

- Ah au fait, quand je disais que tu étais devenue plus femme, c'est juste que je trouve que tu as pris de la poitrine. Ce serait plutôt plaisant si le reste du corps n'avait pas suivi. Bientôt tu vas vraiment ressembler à une baleine.

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini tous ces noms de poissons ! Ton esprit dérangé n'est pas très doué, même pas capable de trouver des synonymes.

- Ah, tu veux qu'on change un peu ? A ta guise, puisque les poissons ne te plaisent plus, on va passer aux légumes. D'ailleurs tu devrais en consommer plus que des sucreries, parce que bientôt tu auras l'air d'une patate.

- Mais tu vas te taire espèce de navet !

- Et est-ce que tu prends soin de ta peau, bientôt elle sera aussi rugueuse qu'un cornichon.

- Tu devrais manger des carottes, ça te rendrait peut-être plus aimable, répliqua la jeune fille.

- Mais rassure-toi Sen, avec ton cœur d'artichaut, tu vas vite oublier Amagiri. »

Le joyeux duo continua de s'insulter de tous les noms de légumes tout en reprenant le chemin en sens inverse. Au bout de l'allée les attendait Umeko assise sur l'engawa en train de coudre. Cette dernière les accueillit avec un sourire si caractéristique de son innocence. Sen lui renvoya, ravie et fière d'avoir su détourner la conversation avec Kyo. Par tous les moyens, elle se devait de cacher les circonstances de la mort de son père.


	35. Détermination

**Chapitre 35 :** Détermination

\*****/

Aussi mordant soit le froid qui régnait sur le pays du soleil levant, cela ne retenait en rien Hajime Saito d'effectuer son entraînement quotidien et à l'extérieur. Alors que les autres osaient à peine sortir leur nez dehors, ce n'était en aucun la neige ou l'air glacial qui perturbait son inébranlable concentration :

« Hajime-kun est vraiment masochiste, fit remarquer Sôji en rigolant.

- Sa force de caractère est incroyable, renchérit Sanosuke qui s'affairait à observer le gaucher de part le shôji à peine entrouvert. Même s'il est plus jeune que moi, je dois reconnaître que son attitude est exemplaire.

- Qu'attends-tu alors pour faire comme lui, Sano-san ?

- Non, moi je veux rester avec toi. »

Le lancier avait dit cela en allant poser sa tête sur les genoux d'Okita qui était assis dans son futon, à moitié couvert. Ce dernier sourit et se pencha pour aller embrasser la joue de son compagnon et enlacer sa tête de ses bras. Après bien des jours bien où chacun avait cru que c'était la fin pour le capitaine de la première division, Sôji s'était finalement remis de sa surinfection bronchique. Il n'avait pour l'heure plus qu'un faible fébricule, conséquence de sa tuberculose qui malheureusement ne se décidait pas à le laisser tranquille. Après l'espoir qui avait traversé les esprits de Kondo et Sanosuke, la réalité était bien vite revenue les hanter chaque fois qu'ils entendaient leur protégé tousser encore et encore :

« Je t'aime Sano-san, je veux vivre et rester près de toi. »

Et sans doute était-ce cela la principale raison du rétablissement de l'homme aux yeux verts : sa volonté de vivre. Vivre pour passer de doux moments avec l'homme qu'il aimait, vivre pour voir la gloire de son maître Kondo, vivre pour soutenir ces deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais aussi, vivre pour revoir encore une fois sa sœur, et pour ne pas faire de peine à Chizuru qui, elle aussi, apaisait son cœur de guerrier. Oui, il voulait vivre, il voulait guérir, mais pour cela, une seule solution s'offrait à lui, et le châtain n'avait pas encore trouvé l'occasion d'en parler à son compagnon.

Sanosuke regardait de nouveau dehors, et Okita aller tâter la petite fiole d'ochimizu qu'il dissimulait depuis le soir de l'incident Abura-Kôji. L'ambiance semblait détendue, c'était probablement le moment de lui en parler. Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, il finit par dire :

« Sano-san…

- Ouah Sôji, Saito vient de manquer une fantastique glissade sur la neige. Dommage que t'es pas vu ça, c'était marrant. C'est que ça veut se la jouer patineur, mais il ne sait même pas tenir en équilibre. »

Le lancier rigolait tout seul, et le capitaine de la première division perdit courage. Il ne voulait pas venir troubler un des rares moments où son compagnon s'amusait. Il lui causait déjà bien assez de tracas, sans parler des troubles pesant actuellement sur le Japon.

L'ambiance légère de la pièce fut cependant rompue par l'ouverture brutale et en grand du shôji. Cela surprit tellement Sanosuke qu'il effectua un mouvement de recul et trembla tant par le froid qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce que par l'aura menaçante qui se dégageait de l'homme qui venait de faire coulisser la porte. S'il n'avait pas reconnu l'habituel kimono violet, Sôji aurait sans doute cru qu'il s'agissait là du Dieu de la mort qui venait le chercher.

Au lieu de cela :

« Hi… Hijikata-san ! bégaya Sanosuke avec une voix plus aigüe qu'au naturel. Quel est cet air effrayant que vous nous montrez là ? Les maladies hivernales auraient-elles envahi votre cerveau ?

- Harada ! gronda alors le démon, de quel droit te permets-tu de reluquer ainsi mon Saito !

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez Hijikata-san. Sôji est témoin, je n'étais pas en train de le reluquer mais plutôt d'observer son entraînement afin d'en retirer un enseignement.

- Ah, mais on ne t'a jamais dit que le mieux, c'est encore la pratique. Si tu veux en retirer un enseignement, va donc t'entraîner au lieu de rester là à glander, continuait de persifler le vice-capitaine tout en tirant Sanosuke par le col.

- Mais, je dois veiller sur Sôji… tenta de plaider la pauvre rouquin traîné bien malgré lui.

- Sôji est un grand garçon, il peut très bien se surveiller tout seul.

- Sôji, aide-moi, implora presque le capitaine de la dixième division en tendant les bras vers son compagnon qui semblait bien s'amuser bien de cette scène.

- Bon courage Sano-san. Entraîne-toi bien. »

Sôji avait dit cela en souriant et en faisant un signe de main au rouquin. Hijikata referma le shôji derrière lui et traîna Sanosuke par le col jusqu'à Saito qui continuait ses enchaînements au sabre, sa concentration imperturbable forçant tout autant le respect que l'admiration. Quand il était dans cet état, le vice-capitaine ne l'en aimait que davantage. Il aurait pu rester là à l'observer, mais il savait parfaitement que, tout comme lui, son compagnon aimait être seul pour s'entraîner :

« Allez Harada, bouge-toi.

- Sous ce froid, et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas masochiste comme Saito moi, je vais dans le dojo. »

Et il partit en bougonnant, espérant boucler en vitesse cette corvée quotidienne qu'il négligeait bien ces derniers temps, notamment depuis que l'état de Sôji s'était aggravé.

Hijikata n'était pas de cet avis. Pour lui, il n'était pas question de se relâcher, la guerre civile commençait à peine. D'ailleurs, le brun trouvait que le capitaine de la première division était bien trop bichonné à son goût. Même s'il était malade, un samourai se devait de tenir bon même dans la souffrance et la solitude… Mais il pouvait parler, lui. A l'heure actuelle, il avait plus que tout envie que Saito arrête de s'entraîner à la dure, qu'il arrête de s'entraîner tout court afin qu'il puisse le câliner un peu. Une envie soudaine, même si céder à la luxure était contraire à ses principes… C'est que la trentaine et l'amour ne le réussissaient décidément pas :

« Saito, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas dans le dojo avec les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entraînes dehors même l'hiver ?

- Le calme de l'hiver apaise mon esprit, résister au froid le renforce. Tout ceci fait partie de mon entraînement, vice-capitaine.

- Je vois, il n'empêche que je serai bien ennuyé si tu contractais une maladie. Fais attention.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai toujours eu une bonne santé même l'hiver, et je ne crains pas beaucoup le froid.

- Oui mais… Hijikata n'osait lui avouer qu'il voulait qu'il arrête pour pouvoir la câliner. Tu en assez fais pour aujourd'hui, non ?

- Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié de ce que j'avais prévu, continuait de répondre toujours aussi sérieusement le jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

- Mais… J'ai besoin de toi Saito. J'ai pris un peu de retard sur mon travail, et par conséquent je n'ai moi-même pas le temps de m'entraîner.

- Vraiment ? C'est plutôt ennuyeux. Dans ces conditions, j'accepte de vous aider vice-capitaine, même si je ne pense pas avoir les compétences nécessaires, je m'en remets à vous pour me guider.

- _Il est vraiment trop formel_, pensa Hijikata, _vivement que l'on soit rien que tous les deux pour que je puisse retrouver son côté si adorable_. Que racontes-tu, tu es les plus apte ici à m'aider. Tu écris bien, soigneusement et sans faute. Les autres ne manient pas le pinceau aussi bien que le katana, et ce qui au départ s'appelle une feuille de papier ne devient qu'un torchon illisible.

- C'est trop d'honneur que vous ma faîtes là. »

Hijikata tiqua, il aurait préféré entendre un « _Toshi, je t'aime, juste être prêt de toi me comble de bonheur_. » Vraiment, il devenait vraiment gâteux. Lui, Toshizô Hijikata, trente-deux ans, le démon du Shinsengumi, il venait d'interrompre l'entraînement de l'un de ses subordonnées parce qu'il voulait lui faire un câlin ! Comme il était tombé bas, mais comme son cœur s'emballait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la pièce où il pourrait s'enfermer avec Saito.

L'air de rien, Hijikata alla s'installer en tailleur devant son bureau. Derrière lui, Saito refermait le shôji et s'approcha de son vice-capitaine. Le temps que le jeune homme se rende compte que le nombre de papiers sur le bureau de son supérieur n'était pas si imposant que cela, ce dernier lui agrippa le poignet et l'attira vers lui, l'installant entre ses jambes :

« Que… To… »

Sa bouche fut prit d'assaut par celle du démon qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps de demander ce qu'il était en train de faire. Très vite, Saito passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et répondit au baiser, chacun ne se détachant de l'autre que lorsque le souffle commençait à leur manquer. Le capitaine de la troisième division sentit la fièvre et le désir monter en lui, tant et si bien qu'il leva sa tête pour réclamer un autre baiser. Ce manège dura le temps de quelques embrassades supplémentaires tout aussi langoureuses, puis Hijikata s'attaqua à son cou :

« Je croyais que nous avions du travail, dit Saito entre deux gémissements.

- Ca attendra, répondit simplement le vice-capitaine.

- Je croyais que vous vouliez que je vous aide pour que vous puissiez trouver le temps de vous entraîner.

- C'est toi ma force Saito. Je t'aime, laisse-moi te câliner.

- Toshi… »

Saito en avait la gorge serrée tellement le plaisir que lui procurait Hijikata lui faisait perdre la tête. Ce dernier faisait glisser sa main le long de l'une de ses jambes, passant sous le kimono noir et remontant jusqu'à sa cuisse et des zones bien plus sensibles tandis que l'autre main restait plaquée dans la chevelure de son amant pour rapprocher sa tête de la sienne et l'embrasser de nouveau :

« Tu trouves que ce que nous faisons est mal ? Tu veux retourner t'entraîner dans le froid ?

- Toshi… Tu es cruel de me dire ça après m'avoir excité de la sorte.

- Je ne veux pas te perturber. Si tu préfères qu'on arrête, je ne veux pas te forcer.

- Toshi, je t'aime, juste être prêt de toi me comble de bonheur

- Voilà ce que j'attendais. »

Hijikata sourit, décidément, il ne connaissait que trop bien son compagnon. Il l'embrassa encore puis sa langue sillonna la partie haute de son corps tandis que sa main continuait d'effleurer du bout des doigts ses cuisses et son ventre, faisant gémir le jeune homme entre ses bras.

\*********/

Ce soir-là, Heisuke était décidé. Les derniers jours où il avait été alité, il avait passé son temps à méditer sur la meilleure décision à prendre pour rendre Chizuru heureuse. Il ne pourrait plus l'épouser puisque sa personne civile était décédée, mais il était vivant, il sentait encore son cœur battre et ses sentiments pour la jeune fille toujours aussi brûlants. Il voulait enfin la posséder, lui donner la preuve de son amour, consommer avec elle leur union. Si Chizuru le voulait aussi, alors il ne se retiendrait pas. Plus question qu'il se pose tant de questions sur ce qui serait mieux pour elle. Autrefois, il s'était éloigné pour la protéger, sans lui demander son avis, pensant que c'était qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Probablement était-ce ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais cela l'avait peinée.

Maintenant, il serait certes plus raisonnable que Chizuru reste vierge. Quelle dépravée allait-elle passer aux yeux de la société, aux yeux de son père si on apprend qu'elle avait été souillée avant le mariage. Heisuke ne pourrait plus la prendre pour épouse, mais il avait bien l'intention de continuer à l'aimer, de vivre près d'elle, d'assumer la responsabilité de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Mais ce qu'Heisuke ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive arriva. Par accident, Chizuru avait cassé une tasse. Elle s'était coupée, son sang avait légèrement coulé, et ces quelques gouttes écarlates avaient réveillé sa forme rasetsu. S'il y avait bien chose qu'il voulait épargner à sa bien-aimée, c'était cette apparence qu'il qualifiait d'hideuse. Son corps réclamait du sang, son esprit s'y refusait. Il devait résister, et ce malgré les paroles de Sannan qui arriva sur les lieux en lui expliquant qu'il souffrait de crise de vampirisme et que la façon la plus efficace de le soulager était de s'abreuver de sang.

Le nouveau rasetsu s'opposa fermement à cette solution, alors l'ancien vice-capitaine lui donna un médicament qui calma immédiatement sa crise :

« Merci Sannan-san, remercia Chizuru ravie de remarquer que le médicament avait été efficace.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, répondit Sannan sur ce ton satanique qu'il usait de plus en plus souvent, ce traitement est temporaire. Nous autres rasetsu ne pouvons survivre qu'en nous abreuvant de sang. »

L'homme d'âge mûr partit, laissant là les deux jeunes gens seuls dans la nuit noire. Heisuke, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et par l'attitude étrange de Sannan, ne revint à la réalité que quand il sentit une main douce se glisser dans la sienne. Chizuru lui souriait, et son cœur battit plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il venait de se souvenir pourquoi il était allé la trouver. Resserrant sa main sur la sienne, il lui demanda :

« Chizuru, je t'aime, mais toi, acceptes-tu le monstre que je suis devenu ? Je pensais pouvoir t'aimer maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, mais tu as vu…

- Heisuke-kun, le coupa Chizuru, remets-tu en doute mes déclarations ?

- Non mais… Nos situations ont changé. Tu es vivante, je suis un rasetsu…

- Heisuke-kun… Ta main est chaude, tes bras sont chauds, ton visage est chaud, dit la jeune fille en passant ses doigts sur la peau de son compagnon, faisant frissonner ce dernier. Tu sens mes touchers, non ? Je te vois respirer, je perçois les battements de ton cœur, j'entends tes paroles d'amour, je… »

Chizuru baissa la tête, semblant intimidée, hésitant à poursuivre son discours. Ses jambes tremblaient, ses joues s'empourprèrent. D'un geste vif afin qu'Heisuke n'aie pas le temps de remarquer sa gêne évidente, elle tira sur les vêtements du jeune homme, rapprochant son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Heisuke amplifia le baiser en allant chercher sa langue, ce simple contact suffisant à emballer ses hormones :

« Heisuke-kun, reprit Chizuru quand leur baiser prit fin, je sens ta langue sur la mienne, je sens des frissons me parcourir, je sens mon cœur s'emballer, je sens… l'envie d'aller encore plus loin avec toi. Et si j'en juge par ce qui presse prêt de mon ventre, c'est ton cas aussi, non ?

- Euh… je suis désolé Chizuru, bégaya Heisuke confus que sa dulcinée ait remarqué son érection naissante. Je ne veux pas te forcer…

- Heisuke-kun, le coupa encore Chizuru, est-ce que tu crois qu'une personne non vivante réagirait de la sorte ? Est-ce que tu crois que celui qui se tient dans mes bras me ferait de tels effets s'il n'était pas vivant ? Heisuke-kun, tu es vivant, et tu n'es pas un monstre. Non, tu es un homme, l'homme que j'aime. »

Chizuru enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son compagnon afin d'y cacher ses rougeurs. Heisuke la serra dans ses bras et posa son front sur l'une de ses épaules. Lui qui était venu pour lui demander si elle voulait bien de lui, il n'avait rien eu à faire, elle avait tout dit d'elle-même. L'émotion le submergea tellement qu'il dut se retenir de pleurer :

« Chizuru, je t'aime, dit-il en tournant sa tête pour lui embrasser le cou.

- Heisuke-kun… frissonna Chizuru. N'aie pas peur, je l'attends aussi depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. N'hésite pas, embrasse-moi, touche-moi Heisuke-kun. Je t'aime, j'ai confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux plus m'épouser. J'ai trop attendu pour te donner une réponse, mais je suis, je serai ta femme. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un contrat pour nous aimer, nous devons juste être ensemble. »

La jeune fille au kimono rose prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et alla de nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les siennes tandis qu'Heisuke la tenait au niveau de la taille. En tremblant, Chizuru agrippa l'une de ses mains pour la poser sur l'un de ses seins. Heisuke écarta son visage en rougissant, surpris de son audace, tandis que la jeune fille dans ses bras n'osait plus lever les yeux vers lui.

Heisuke se servit de son autre main pour écarter légèrement le kimono de sa compagne et embrasser son épaule, ses lèvres dévalant ensuite jusque sur sa clavicule. Chizuru s'attendait à ce qu'il descende encore plus bas. Sa gêne était telle que maintenant, elle gardait en permanence les yeux fermés, tant et si bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Heisuke la prenne subitement dans ses bras comme on porte une princesse :

« Que… s'étonna Chizuru qui daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux pour regarder le jeune homme qui lui souriait tendrement.

- Ce n'est pas un endroit pour rompre l'innocence d'une jeune fille, dit le samourai aux yeux bleus. »

Et sans demander son reste, il la porta jusque dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis son retour au sein du Shinsengumi. En douceur, il la posa sur le futon. Lentement, il s'allongea sur elle puis alla dénouer la ficelle qui retenait les cheveux de la jeune fille, ces derniers s'éparpillant de part et d'autre sur la couche. Heisuke glissa ses doigts dedans, puis il avança davantage sa tête de celle de sa dulcinée pour lui demander tout bas :

« Tu es sûre ?

- Heisuke-kun, je suis à toi. N'hésite pas, donne-moi tout ton amour.

- Comme tu es vierge, tu risques d'avoir un peu mal, l'avertit le jeune homme en caressant son visage du revers de la main.

- Ne t'en fais pour moi, nous autres femmes sommes habituées à toute sorte de douleur. Ne te retiens pas Heisuke-kun, ton plaisir sera le mien, je suis sûre que ça sera merveilleux.

- Je ferai attention pour tu ne tombes pas enceinte. N'aie pas peur, je t'aime, je ne te ferai jamais de mal Chizuru.»

Chizuru hésitait entre fermer les yeux pour savourer davantage les caresses d'Heisuke, ou bien les garder ouverts pour observer l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur prendre possession de son corps et faire d'elle sa femme. Heisuke était le premier garçon dont Chizuru était amoureuse. Le premier et le seul homme l'ayant embrassée, touchée, éveillée en elle de telles sensations, tellement fortes, tellement attendues qu'elle dut mettre ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour se retenir de crier.

Heisuke, lui, connaissait déjà le corps d'une femme. Chizuru n'était pas sa première. Sous ses airs gamins, il avait déjà vingt-trois ans et n'avait pas attendu de la connaître pour expérimenter la douce chaleur de l'étreinte d'une femme. Néanmoins, il sentit une différence cette fois :

« C'est si merveilleux de faire l'amour à la femme qu'on aime. Chizuru, tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux.

- Aime-moi, aime-moi encore plus Heisuke-kun. »

Et quand leur corps ne fit plus qu'un, le baiser passionné qu'ils échangèrent eut raison de la gêne et des craintes de la jeune fille qui avait l'impression que les papillons dans son bas ventre la faisaient voler loin du quartier général, loin du Japon, loin des guerres et loin des soucis, dans un paradis où il n'y avait qu'elle et Heisuke. Chizuru rêvait de ce monde, ce théâtre tout à la fois imaginaire et réel où son seul bonheur consistait à ne faire qu'un avec à l'être aimé.

\*******/

C'était une journée comme les autres pour le capitaine de la première division. Sanosuke l'avait embrassé avant de partir s'entraîner. Kondo était lui aussi venu le voir et Chizuru lui avait apporté un thé bien chaud. De sa chambre, il passait son temps à écouter les bruits : les shinai qui s'entrechoquent, les pas légers de Chizuru qui s'acharnait à nettoyer le sol, les grognements d'Hijikata qui se défoulait encore sur ces pauvres feuilles de papier. Il toussait, grelotait, avait l'impression de s'étouffer, tâtait cette fiole cachée dans son kimono, puis il pensait au lancier qu'il aimait plus que tout, et là il souriait puis s'endormait en pensant à son compagnon qui viendrait le réveiller quand il rentrerait de patrouille.

Sôji se sentait tellement fatigué. Son sommeil était très profond, et souvent Sanosuke se devait de le secouer un moment pour le réveiller. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeune homme aux yeux verts comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait : il s'était réveillé tout seul.

Il faisait nuit dehors, que faisait donc le capitaine de la dixième division qui avait sans doute fini sa patrouille ? Sôji alla ramper jusqu'au shôji qu'il entrouvrit légèrement pour regarder dehors et témoigner du calme absolu du quartier général. Soudain, un grognement grave se fit entendre, semblable à un râle de douleur étouffé, suivi d'un « _Kondo-san_ » et « _Capitaine_ ». Le cœur d'Okita bâtit plus fort tout en même qu'il se mit debout pour se rendre là où il y avait de la lumière. Il ne pouvait, il ne voulait pas croire à l'éventualité que son maître ait été blessé… Mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Sôji entendit Shimada expliquer les circonstances de cette abomination. Il aperçut son maître inconscient sur un futon, un bandage autour de l'épaule et de la poitrine, son compagnon et d'autres membres importants du Shinsengumi autour de lui :

« _Kondo-san_… »

Sôji serra les dents avant de ramper de nouveau vers sa chambre, bien difficilement. Il voulait agir, montrer à ces scélérats que l'on ne s'en prenait pas à son capitaine sans en tirer sa révérence… Mais il n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout :

« Peu importe à quel point je veux le venger, je n'arrive plus à manier mon sabre. »

Il maudit encore plus cette fichue tuberculose qui l'empêchait de faire ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : tuer les ennemis de son maître. Il en avait assez de se sentir inutile, de souffrir bêtement alors qu'il était si simple de guérir. Il était un adulte, responsable de ses actes, il n'avait pas besoin de l'accord de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme sortit de nouveau la fiole d'ochimizu et la regarda. Ses yeux et sa main tremblaient. Malgré sa rageante envie de guérir et d'aller corriger les bandits qui avait osé s'en prendre à son maître, il ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« _Sano-san va-t-il m'en vouloir_ ? »

Mais il voulait, il devait se battre. Il était un samourai, c'était son destin. S'il avait choisi de suivre son maître à Kyoto, ce n'était certainement pas pour qu'il passe ses journées dans un lit. Quel idiot était-il d'avoir attendu si longtemps ! :

« _Sano-san, pardonne-moi_. » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser tout en même temps qu'il avala le liquide.

Sôji lâcha la fiole à présent vide. Il lui sembla que du feu se diffusait dans sa gorge. Gémissant, il se cambra, serra le drap dans son poing, priant pour que cette insoutenable douleur passe vite, pensa à Sanosuke en espérant que cela l'apaise un peu… Puis son cœur tapa plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ses cheveux devinrent blancs, ses yeux rouges, il eut l'impression qu'une énergie nouvelle s'immisça dans son corps fatigué et qu'une grande bouffée d'air prit place dans ses poumons meurtris. Même s'il n'avait plus rien d'humain, Sôji se sentait revivre. Cela lui renforça davantage l'idée qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en buvant l'ochimizu, et que ni compagnon, ni son maître, ni ses amis ne lui en tiendraient rigueur.

Ses instincts de guerrier revinrent immédiatement. Il courrait, tranchait, tuait, ne laissait pas la moindre chance à ses ennemis effrayés. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour abattre les hommes qui tiraient des coups de fusils non loin du quartier général, mais les choses se corsèrent pour le nouveau rasetsu lorsque Kaoru Nagumo se présenta à lui. D'une force assez étonnante pour son corps petit et svelte, l'oni réussit à transpercer le cœur d'Okita, non pas par son sabre mais plutôt par ses paroles :

« Je t'ai menti, l'ochimizu ne guérit pas la tuberculose. »

Sôji s'exclama, ne s'attendant pas à tant de mesquinerie de la part de son adversaire. Ainsi, il s'était joué de lui, avait usé tout à la fois de sa faiblesse et de ses sentiments. Okita voulait vivre afin de servir son maître, vivre pour aimer Sanosuke, vivre simplement, et Kaoru lui avait donné cet espoir avant de le lui arracher à nouveau.

Déstabilisé autant par cette annonce que par les appels de Chizuru qui arrivait sur les lieux en compagnie d'Heisuke, Kaoru en profita pour se mettre hors de portée du rasetsu. Sa mission n'était pas de le tuer mais simplement de l'inciter à prendre l'ochimizu. Et puis il devait avouer que, même après longs mois sans pratique, Okita n'avait rien perdu de son talent au sabre. A ce jour, le jeune oni n'était même pas sûr d'arriver à avoir le dessus sur lui. Autant jouer la carte de la sécurité, il n'était pas question pour lui de se faire blesser. Non, il y avait encore trop de chose qu'il voulait faire, trop de choses à savourer.

Posté sur une toiture, Kaoru s'extasia quand il vit laecapitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi se faire tirer deux balles dans l'abdomen. Regrettant de ne pas voir la douleur déformer le visage de son ennemi, les larmes de Chizuru exaltèrent cependant son ivresse de plaisir. Plus, il en voulait en plus. Sa jumelle et tous ses amis devaient souffrir davantage encore. Toutes ces émotions négatives ne faisaient que lui ouvrir l'appétit.

Mais pour l'heure, un sursis s'offrait à eux. En effet, une autre personne attendait de passer sous le tranchant de la lame des Yukimura :

« Chizuru, j'ai hâte de voir la tête que tu feras quand je te présenterai le cadavre de celui que tu crois être ton père. »

\*******/

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir lu.

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur à écrire la seconde partie. Cela faisait un moment que je me l'imaginais, et je ne suis pas très déçue du résultat. En revanche, la dernière partie aurait dû être plus longue, mais voyant que ça donnait un chapitre trop long, j'ai coupé (et du coup, ben ça fait fade je trouve). La suite directe, ce sera pour leprochain chapitre, avec la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Kazama.


	36. Réveil

**Chapitre 36 :** Réveil

\******/

Alors qu'à l'extérieur, Sôji menait une lutte sans merci contre les derniers survivants de l'Abura-Kôji et Kaoru, Sanosuke, lui, retournait le quartier général de fond en comble, passant en revue toutes les pièces. Après les soins à Kondo, il avait eu pour intention d'aller informer Sôji de la situation et de l'emmener auprès de son maître, mais son jeune amant était introuvable. Le lancier commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, se rassurant en se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas être bien loin étant donné ses difficultés à se déplacer. Pour preuve, Sôji n'avait même plus la force d'aller aux latrines seul, c'est lui qui devait l'y porter :

« Il ne doit pas être bien loin, se répétait Sanosuke gonflé d'espoir chaque fois qu'il ouvrait un nouveau shôji. Sôji, où es-tu ? Bon sang, j'espère qu'il ne t'ait rien arrivé de grave. Sôji, je t'aime. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne te l'ai pas encore dit ? Je suis un imbécile. Sôji, montre-toi. »

Le lancier se raccrochait à n'importe quelle théorie pour se convaincre que son compagnon allait bien et ne trouvait plus très loin. Pourtant, l'horreur de la réalité vint le frapper de plein fouet quand il vit Heisuke courir vers lui en portant le capitaine de la première division sur son dos. Ces cheveux blancs, les larmes de Chizuru, ce sang qui coulait de part son abdomen, cette plaie qui ne refermait pas, ce teint livide, ces yeux éternellement clos… Sanosuke fut pris de vertiges :

« Sôji, Sôji. »

Malgré le fait qu'il l'appelait, le secouait, l'embrassait, le châtain ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux pour lui sourire, lui tendre les bras tel un enfant et lui dire comme tous les matins : « _Sano-san, tu me fais un câlin_ ».

Le lancier resta prostré, refusa de quitter son compagnon qu'il suivit jusqu'à la clinique où il fut transporté. Il passait son temps à lui parler, à tenir sa main et embrasser ses doigts froids, à demander pourquoi il avait commis une telle absurdité. Dans ces moments-là, le rouquin se rendait que davantage compte qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait mis bien trop de temps pour le lui avouer.

Quelques temps après, Kondo, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, vint le rejoindre, et Sanosuke crut voir l'ombre d'une larme dévaler sur la joue du capitaine du Shinsengumi. De tous, c'était lui qui se sentait le plus coupable de l'état de son jeune disciple.

La guerre civile se rapprochait, chacun dont surtout Hijikata s'inquiétaient. Ils ne pourraient pas compter Sanosuke dans leur rang s'il continuait à s'affaiblir ainsi. Le rouquin ne dormait presque pas et mangeait peu, tout cela ajouté à son angoisse de ne jamais voir son compagnon se sortir de cette longue léthargie. Il n'existait aucun réconfort pour lui, pas même le sake que lui avait un jour amené Shinpachi et qu'il avait poliment refusé.

Puis un soir, alors qu'il somnolait assis à côté du futon de Sôji, il sentit une main serrer la sienne, puis ses pupilles jaunes allèrent à la rencontre de celles vertes du capitaine de la première division :

« Sôji ? Sôji, tu m'entends ?

- Sano… San.

- Sôji, par tous les Dieux j'étais si inquiet, s'exclama Sanosuke en enlaçant délicatement son compagnon de manière à ne pas faire pression sur sa plaie.

- Sano-san… Chizuru-chan et Heisuke, ils vont bien ? demanda le capitaine de la première division avec une petite voix.

- Ils vont très bien Sôji, c'est grâce à toi. Mais bon sang, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir pris de tels risques ? Pourquoi avoir bu l'ochimizu ?

- Je voulais juste vivre. Je croyais que j'allais guérir de la tuberculose. Mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne le regrette pas, parce que j'ai pu être utile à Kondo-san… »

C'était là une façon pour Sôji de se convaincre que ce qu'il avait fait en valait la peine, mais Sanosuke ne fut pas de cet avis. Fatigue et stress aidant, il n'hésita pas et donna une gifle à son compagnon bien trop faible pour riposter :

« Imbécile, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Kondo-san ne le voulait pas, et si l'ochimizu guérissait la tuberculose, Sannan-san nous l'aurait dit et nous aurions déjà discuté de cette éventualité. Imbécile, tu n'es qu'un imbécile Sôji, ne cessa de réprimander sévèrement le lancier.

- C'est vrai, alors pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec un imbécile comme moi, Sano-san ? ne put que demander Sôji qui craignait la séparation, s'attendant réellement à ce que le lancier décide de mettre fin à leur relation mais pourtant…

- Parce que je t'aime Sôji. Je t'aime idiot. »

Le rouquin se pencha et alla enlacer son compagnon sans non plus s'allonger complètement sur lui, ne cessant de répéter ces deux mots magiques auxquels Sôji ne croyait plus. Avec difficulté, le châtain leva lui aussi les bras et alla répondre à l'étreinte de l'homme au dessus de lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Malgré la douleur que cela lui procurait, il ne voulait en aucun cas que Sano se sépare de lui :

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir giflé, mais si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur de te perdre et de ne pas avoir le temps de te dire combien je t'aime.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Okita.

- Depuis le soir de l'Abura-Kôji. Pourquoi ai-je tant attendu pour te le dire. Sôji, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Sano-san. »

Kondo entra dans la pièce après avoir cru y entendre des voix et tomba nez à nez sur ces entrefaits. Instantanément, il voulut refermer le shôji, se sentant de trop, ne souhaitant pas venir perturber les moments intimes entre son disciple et le capitaine de la dixième division :

« Kondo-san, attendez, ne partez pas, l'interpella Okita.

- Je repasserai Sôji, lui sourit le capitaine sur le point de refermer le shôji.

- Non, revenez, je veux vous parler, je veux voir de plus près que vous allez bien, insista le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

- Je vais bien Sôji, ce n'est qu'une égratignure, le rassura Kondo en tapotant son épaule meurtrie. Ne t'en fais, occupe toi de toi pour une fois mon garçon.

- M'occuper de moi ! Mais Kondo-san, je ne vis que pour vous être utile. Ma vie n'a plus de sens si je ne peux pas vous aider, si je n'ai plus la possibilité de vous rendre ce que vous m'avez tant donné.

- Tu ne me dois rien.

- Je n'ai encore rien fait qui puisse rembourser toute la bonté dont vous avez fait preuve à mon égard et tout le savoir que vous m'avez enseigné, insista le jeune homme.

- Tu sais Sôji, à te voir comme cela maintenant, j'en viens à me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû t'emmener à Kyoto, s'emporta Kondo, faisant baisser la tête à son discipline de honte et de déception.

- Alors ça voudrait dire que vous n'approuvez pas tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Vous insinuez que je ne fais que troubler votre conscience ? Que devrais-je faire alors… »

Kondo alla prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, le coupant dans son élan d'interrogations verbales, le serrant à l'en faire mal, puis il dit de sa voix calme :

« Sois seulement toi Sôji. Vis pour toi, aime Harada-kun, et jure-moi de ne plus rien faire d'insensé en prenant l'excuse que c'était pour moi. Je ne veux pas de ça, Harada-kun non plus. Nous t'aimons Sôji, nous acceptons mal que tu prennes des risques. Ne souhaiterais-tu pas la même chose pour nous ? Je t'en prie, si tu penses réellement à nous, ne refais plus des choses comme ça.

- … D'accord, finit par approuver Sôji après un instant d'hésitation tout en répondant à l'étreinte de son maître. »

De son côté, le lancier, bien que touché par cette scène émouvante entre un disciple et son maître, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir comme une pointe de jalousie. Il venait à l'instant de faire sa déclaration à Sôji, mais voilà maintenant que son petit compagnon se retrouvait ailleurs que dans ses bras. N'était-ce pas ce qu'on appelait _jalousie_, _possessivité_, _égoïsme amoureux_. Voilà ce que l'amour faisait de lui, car c'était vraiment ce qu'il était : fou amoureux de Sôji Okita. Un amour auquel il ne se serait jamais attendu lors de leur rencontre quelques années auparavant, un amour s'étant tissé avec le temps et les attentions de chacun, un amour qu'il ne regrettait en rien. Que c'était bon d'aimer, pensa-t-il en allant à son tour enlacer Sôji, lui par derrière, Kondo par devant, deux hommes robustes pour protéger ce jeune homme fragilisé par la maladie.

\*********/

Quelques jours après le réveillon de la nouvelle année, la capitale nippone reprenait ses habitudes après les fêtes, les gens sortaient de nouveau pour faire leurs courses. Dans les rues, deux jeunes gens marchaient côte à côte, on aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'un couple… Si chacun d'eux n'arborait pas cette tête de déterré, exprimant clairement qu'ils étaient ravis de se retrouver en compagnie de l'autre :

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce que je dois aller faire les courses avec toi ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui détenait une arme à feu au niveau de sa ceinture.

- Parce que depuis qu'une certaine personne s'est incrustée chez moi en compagnie de ses copains, je dois faire plus de courses pour nourrir tout le monde et je ne peux pas tout porter seule, répliqua la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait, une demoiselle aux longs cheveux châtains et portant kimono jaune.

- Vous les femmes, toujours besoin d'être assistée par des hommes.

- Et vous les hommes, toujours besoin qu'une femme soit là pour entretenir votre estomac et votre linge. »

Et ça continuait inlassablement. Depuis leur cohabitation, Kyo et Sen n'avaient de cesse de s'envoyer de piques à longueur de journée. Mais même si en apparence, ils étaient comme chien et chat, au fond Sen trouvait amusantes ses petites disputes quotidiennes avec le tireur. Ainsi, elle arrivait mieux à oublier son chagrin d'avoir perdu Amagiri.

Pourtant, autant la jeune fille avait parfaitement compris qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans le cœur du rouquin, autant elle n'arrivait pas à faire une croix dessus. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son cœur battait à la chamade, chaque voit qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Kazama toujours inconscient, elle avait envie d'aller se cacher pour pleurer. Malgré toute sa volonté, elle l'aimait encore, et ne se l'expliquait pas. Un soir, sa frustration était telle qu'elle avait même tenté de le séduire en mettant en avant ses atouts de femme, mais le rouquin perspicace l'avait arrêtée dans ses gestes en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir lui donner ce qu'elle désirait.

Depuis, Sen faisait de son mieux pour ne plus le croiser, aussi c'était toujours elle qui allait faire les courses, prenant bien son temps et emmenant Shiranui avec elle en espérant que ses vannes vident un peu sa tête embrumée de chagrin :

« J'espère qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, reprit le tireur.

- Hein ! s'exclama la jeune fille qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je parlais de Kazama, j'espère qu'il va bientôt se remettre. C'est que, je vois bien que c'est encore difficile pour toi de vivre sous le même toit qu'Amagiri. J'aimerai écourter notre séjour au maximum, nous t'avons causée bien assez d'ennuis comme cela.

- Hum, ne sut que répondre l'oni femelle, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu devines tout ?

- Enfin la vérité, c'est surtout qu'il me tarde surtout de partir de ce coin paumé. Tu crois que c'est agréable pour moi de cohabiter avec une chouineuse qui m'embauche pour porter ses courses. Je te jure, si j'avais de l'argent, je me prendrais une piaule en ville pour ne plus avoir à supporter tes sautes d'humeur et ta face de zombie au réveil. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas mariée.

- SHIRANUI, s'emporta Sen en lançant une tomate sur la tête de son tortionnaire, tu n'as vraiment aucune délicatesse.

- C'est toi qui dis ça alors tu lances ces pauvres tomates qui ne t'ont rien fait et qui ne pourront même pas finir dignement dans l'estomac d'un oni mâle tel que moi, rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus en grignotant ce qui restait du légume.

- C'est plutôt moi qui leurs aie offert une fin meilleure que ce triste destin. »

Leurs chamailleries se poursuivirent en plein milieu de la rue, s'attirant les regards des passants, et plus particulièrement d'un homme assis à la terrasse d'un salon de thé, une coupe de sake en main. La cinquantaine passée si on en jugeait par ses rides tout juste naissantes aux coins de ses yeux, il avait des cheveux noir, ondulés et mi-longs, retenus par une queue de cheval basse. De ses perçants yeux rouges, il observait les deux jeunes gens en souriant, un sourire pervers et satisfait car enfin il allait savoir où se trouvait exactement sa fille. Ces longs jours d'observation n'avaient pas été inutiles. Finissant sa coupe de sake, il laissa une pièce et quitta le salon de thé pour suivre subrepticement le petit duo d'oni.

\*******/

Quand Shiranui et Sen rentrèrent enfin à la demeure de cette dernière, Umeko et Kimigiku s'empressèrent de les rejoindre pour les débarrasser de leurs courses, mais surtout leur faire part de cette grande nouvelle :

« Kazama commence à s'agiter, il semble qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. »

Effectivement, alors que depuis le début, Kazama donnait l'impression de dormir paisiblement, à présent, il se tournait dans tous les sens sur sa couche en gémissant, parlant même par moment :

« Chihaya, Chihaya… marmonnait Kazama. Non, tu ne méritais pas ça.

- Chihaya ? répéta Sen interloquée. Ne serait-ce pas la fille mort-née de Marie Kazama ?

- Effectivement, confirma Amagiri, la petite sœur de Kazama qui n'a guère eu le temps de voir le jour. Et beaucoup en ont voulu à Marie Kazama d'avoir perdu cette enfant, un rare oni femelle. Mais maintenant, plus personne ne parle d'elle ou même ne se rend sur sa tombe.

- Alors pourquoi Kazama en parle là ? demanda à nouveau la propriétaire des lieux.

- C'est bien ce qui m'intrigue aussi. Nous n'avons d'autre choix que d'attendre son réveil. J'ai le pressentiment que Chikage a bien des choses à nous révéler. »

Amagiri alla prendre l'héritier des Kazama dans ses bras, le berçant pour calmer son agitation. Le blond transpirait, avait la respiration saccadée et sa mimique exprimait clairement la crainte. De son côté, Sen réalisa que le rouquin avait appelé le blond par son prénom. Depuis quand étaient-ils si proches ? Son cœur se serra à nouveau, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Pourquoi, pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à chasser Amagiri de son esprit ?

D'un pas rapide, elle quitta la chambre attribuée à l'héritier des Kazama et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour rejoindre ses amies Kimigiku et Umeko qui y rangeaient ses achats. Les deux jeunes femmes remarquèrent immédiatement le trouble de la jeune fille mais s'abstinrent de faire des remarques. Que dire à une jeune fille souffrant d'un amour à sens unique ? Une main sur l'épaule était leur façon à elles de lui faire part de leur soutien. A ces accolades s'ajouta, au grand étonnement de Sen, un ébouriffage de cheveux de la part du tireur qui quitta la pièce une fois son geste fait, reprenant de suite son habituelle allure de scélérat sans pitié, sans tact et sans galanterie.

Comme prévu, Kazama se réveilla le soir même. Une sensation de bien-être se propagea de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, sensation bien différente de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Il pouvait respirer l'odeur du linge propre, ses blessures ne brûlaient plus sa peau, et dans son dos une personne fort attentionnée était en train de lui passer un tissu humide et tiède. Le blond se laissa aller un instant à cette douce caresse, pensant à son bienfaiteur qui lui manquait, puis en rouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa chambre au sein de la demeure du clan Kazama. Ces lieux ne lui disaient franchement rien. En se retournant sur le dos, son regard croisa celui d'Amagiri. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant sans bouger, sans parler, puis l'homme aux yeux rouges se jeta sur son bienfaiteur, passant ses bras autour de son cou et se servit de toute sa force pour y resserrer son étreinte, se fichant s'il l'étouffait. En cet instant, le bonheur de le revoir et de le sentir si près de lui s'immisça en lui :

« Amagiri… Je… hésita à dire Kazama, presque honteux d'avouer à son bienfaiteur qu'il lui avait manqué.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Chikage, dit simplement le rouquin en répondant à son étreinte, ayant de suite deviné ce que voulait dire son petit protégé.

- Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? constata la blond.

- Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Ca m'est égal, si tu m'autorises à t'appeler Kyûju.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Chikage, dit Amagiri en regardant de nouveau dans les yeux écarlates de Kazama, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. »

Puis le blond approcha son visage pour embrasser son bienfaiteur, outrepassant le fait qu'il n'avait pas reconnu les lieux. La présence de l'oni à la force titanesque avait immédiatement calmé ses angoisses. Après tant de jour de souffrances passés dans sa résidence et auprès de son impitoyable père, Kazama s'abandonna dans les bras d'Amagiri, s'enivrant complètement de ses baisers, s'accrochant comme jamais à son haori, du moins jusqu'à ce que le shôji de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas et qu'une voix que les deux hommes connaissaient bien fit écho dans la pièce :

« Yo Amagiri, t'en a pas marre de veiller ta princesse ? Tu ne veux pas aller faire un petit tour à Shimabara ? Sake et femmes au programme. Et quand je dis femme, des vraies femmes, pas comme chouineuse, shinobi sainte nitouche, et petite sœur sans forme… »

Le ton du tireur avait commencé à baisser alors qu'il se rendait comte qu'il venait tout simplement de tomber sur une vision d'horreur. Il savait le genre de relation qu'entretenaient Kazama et Amagiri, avait déjà entendu leur ébat, mais jamais il ne les avait vus s'embrasser. D'ailleurs, c'était même une première pour lui de voir les lèvres de deux hommes s'unir dans un baiser passionné. Lui qui n'était pas de ce bord et qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait ne pas préférer une belle femme bien en forme, cette vision lui donna la nausée. Sans prendre la peine de refermer le shôji, il alla se jeter dehors, espérant que la morsure du froid hivernal le traumatise suffisamment pour lui faire oublier abomination :

« Qu'est-ce tu fais, grand frère ? » demanda innocemment Umeko, à peine surprise de l'attitude étrange de son aîné. Quelle tolérance cette demoiselle !

De son côté, Sen ne manqua pas de se moquer ouvertement du comportement étrange de Shiranui. Pour une fois qu'elle était en position de force, elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Aussi, la jeune fille se rendit là où le tireur avait commencé à agir bizarrement et tomba elle aussi sur Amagiri et Kazama qui certes ne s'embrassaient plus mais étaient encore bien enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Elle eut comme l'impression qu'une flèche la transperçait en plein cœur. Serrant les dents, elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la cloison et se laissa glisser le long de cette dernière. Sa sensibilité primant sur sa fierté, des larmes perlèrent immédiatement aux coins de ses yeux puis coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Amagiri qui se savait responsable de son état voulut s'éloigner de Kazama, mais ce dernier ne lâchait pas son haori. Tout en regardant Sen, il annonça alors :

« Cette fille, elle t'aime. Quoiqu'elle essayera de faire pour t'oublier, elle t'aimera toujours Kyûju… Mais tu es à moi, non ? Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber ?

- Non, jamais. Je t'aime Chikage, s'empressa de dire le rouquin.

- C'est triste pour toi, reprit l'hériter des Kazama à l'attention de Sen.

- Je le sais, je le sais parfaitement, mais pourtant, je n'arrive pas à annihiler ce sentiment que j'ai pour Amagiri.

- C'est normal, parce que tu es une oni, et de ce fait tu aimeras toujours Kyûju.

- Comment ? s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Chikage ? »

Les paroles du blond laissèrent Amagiri et Sen dans l'incompréhension totale. Quel lien pouvait-il y avoir entre la race oni et l'amour ?

De son côté, Kazama redevint muet, ses bras tremblaient et ses poing enserrèrent encore davantage le haori de son bienfaiteur. C'était comme si annoncer cela perturbait son esprit pourtant si fort et fier. Kazama n'était pas le genre d'homme à montrer ses faiblesses à autrui, et encore moins à une femme.

Kimigiku arriva d'un pas précipité, aidant sa jeune maîtresse à se relever. Elle voulut l'emmener dans sa chambre, mais Sen résista, se défaisant de son emprise, entrant dans la pièce qu'occupaient Kazama et Amagiri :

« Attends, dit-elle, je veux entendre ce que Kazama a à dire.

- Princesse, vous devriez vous reposer.

- Non, je veux savoir. Kazama, tu as appris certaines anecdotes sur les oni, non ? Notre race tend tellement à disparaître qu'il a beaucoup de choses qui nous échappent. Toi aussi tu semblais les ignorer jusqu'à présent. Que t'a-t-on révélé ? Je veux le savoir, même si c'est douloureux, je veux en savoir plus sur ma race.

- Princesse, nous devrions reporter cette discussion à demain, tenta encore Kimigiku très inquiète pour la santé mentale de sa maîtresse.

- Non, je veux savoir, maintenant, répliqua la jeune fille avec un ton autoritaire que peu lui connaissait.

- Moi aussi, dit aussi la voix déterminée d'Umeko qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Je n'ai jamais adhéré aux principes des oni, mais je ne peux renier ma race et j'aimerai en savoir plus sur elle.

- Pff, que des enquiquineuses, pesta Kazama. Qu'est-ce que des gamines comme vous feront une fois qu'elles en sauront plus sur notre race ?

- La ferme Kazama, railla la propriétaire des lieux. Tu es chez moi ici, ne parle comme cela à celle qui t'a accueilli de bonne grâce.

- Chez toi, réalisa Kazama. Mais… Kyûju, comment ça se fait que je sois ici ? J'étais chez moi, qui m'a emmené ici ? Mon père le sait-il ? »

Les tremblements du blond reprirent, ses yeux exprimaient clairement la crainte, et Amagiri savait qu'il y avait peu de choses dont Kazama avait peur : son père et l'orage. Etant donné l'absence d'intempérie de ce genre, ses pensées tortueuses devaient sans nul doute se tourner vers son tyrannique géniteur. Ce dernier n'avait pas dû ménager sa force contre son propre fils, son héritier, si on en jugeait par l'état dans lequel il se trouvait quand Amagiri était venu le chercher. Non, l'oni à la force titanesque refusait que son amant, son amour, lui reproche de l'avoir éloigné de ce lieux hostile, aussi il lui agrippa fermement les épaules et prit un ton autoritaire peu habituel chez lui :

« Tu ne voulais quand même pas que je te laisse là-bas. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais pour que je te retrouve blessé et inconscient, je n'ai pas de mal à deviner le traitement que l'on t'a réservé. Tu sais que ça fait des jours que tu dors ? Tu sais le sang d'encre que je me suis fait ? Chikage, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on te malmène, je ne supporte plus de te voir avec ce titre _d'héritier du clan Kazama_ qui coûte tant à ta chair et à ton esprit. Tu n'es pas fait pour ce titre, il aurait dû revenir à Chisato, pas à toi.

- Grand frère est mort, il ne reste que moi. Je dois assumer mes fonctions en tant que dernier fils. J'avais déjà tant perdu de l'estime de mon père, et tu viens encore d'empirer la situation. Imbécile. »

Kazama gifla son bienfaiteur, mais la frappe n'eut aucun effet sur le rouquin déjà d'une constitution solide, mais en plus le blond s'était considérablement affaibli du fait de son inconscience prolongée. Sans difficultés, Amagiri eut encore le dessus sur lui, lui agrippant les poignets d'une seule main et l'obligeant à le regarder de l'autre. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à lui, il l'embrasserait, mais il ne tenait à blesser davantage Sen :

« Tu es plus important que tout pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu retournes là-bas. Ne sois pas stupide Chikage, ton père se fiche de toi. Quel genre de père infligerait un tel traitement à son fils ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, il a voulu me tester. Je l'ai tellement déçu qu'il m'a mis à l'épreuve. C'est vrai, j'en ai bavé. Il m'a attaché, tailladé, brûlé à la cire, frappé, il m'a fait répéter encore et encore le code des oni. Mon corps se meurtrissait encore plus à chaque mot que je prononçais mal. La douleur physique étant devenue ma compagne, j'ai pu m'habituer à toutes ces tortures et humiliations. J'aurais dû me réveiller et voir le visage fier de mon père, mais tu as tout gâché, Kyûju. Mon père n'acceptera pas une nouvelle fuite de ma part, il va me renier.

- Qu'il te renie si ça te permet de ne plus recevoir une nouvelle pluie de coups. Tu n'as pas à subir cela pour prouver ton statut d'héritier. Ouvre les yeux Chikage, ton père t'a juste donné une excuse pour se débarrasser de toi sans trop ternir son image. Si je n'avais été là, si je ne t'avais pas soigné, tu serais mort. Nous sommes certes des oni, mais nous ne sommes pas immortels pour autant.

- ... Oui, tu as raison, approuva Kazama en baissant la tête cette fois. C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas immortel, et notre race n'est pas non plus si extraordinaire contrairement à ce que l'on croit. Si nous possédons une force et des capacités physiques bien supérieurs aux humains, en contrepartie nos esprits sont bien plus faibles que les leurs. Nous sommes bourrés de défauts. »

Le mutisme s'installa entre chacun d'entre eux. Il était peu commun que Kazama tarissent d'éloge à la race des oni dont il était si fier d'appartenir.

Sen inspira un grand coup, ignorant les battements accélérés de son cœur, luttant contre ses sentiments et son désir de fuir cette scène. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa race, elle voulait découvrir ce que ses parents n'avaient eu le temps de lui dire, découvrir ce qui fait ses faiblesses et tenter de les corriger. La jeune fille alla s'agenouiller devant l'hériter des Kazama puis s'inclina avant de demander :

« Je t'en prie, dis m'en plus. »

Suite à cela, ce fut au tour de Sen se terrer dans un mutisme, s'isolant dans sa chambre, tandis que les trois hommes finirent par quitter la demeure une fois le rétablissement de Kazama complet.

\*******/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu.

Désolée pour l'attente entre les deux chapitres, c'est que je me concentrais plus sur mon autre fic dernièrement. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu assez de mal avec la troisième partie de ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas si fière. Je trouve que ça fait flou. Après, les révélations sur les oni, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre.


	37. Promesse

**Chapitre 37** : Promesse

\*******/

« Quoi qu'il arrive, promets-moi de rester en vie »

C'était tout ce qu'Hijikata pouvait pour lui, cette simple phrase pleine de sincérité, pleine d'amour, ajoutée à de tendres baisers qui, il l'espérait, sauraient ramener Saito sain et sauf après chaque bataille. Telle était l'angoisse qui nous rongeait tous en ces temps de guerre.

Dans ces moments-là, Hijikata réalisait encore plus à quel point il pouvait aimer son petit gaucher. Qui croirait que ce guerrier exemplaire qui se jetait en première ligne dans la bataille, son visage ne démontrant jamais la crainte, qui croirait qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi doux et adorable que dur ? Le vice-capitaine n'était pas peu fier d'être le seul à connaître cette double personnalité du ténébreux Saito.

Chaque fois qu'il ne le voyait plus, la détresse d'Hijikata revenait. Il avait comme l'impression qu'un serpent se promenait dans son ventre s'amusait à lui tordre les boyaux, tant et si bien qu'il en perdait des fois sa concentration, au point de se faire blesser. Le voilà maintenant avec une bande à la main. La blessure n'était pas très grave mais son risque infectieux élevé avait le don de faire paniquer Saito dès qu'il s'en aperçut :

« Vice-capitaine, vous êtes blessé ! s'exclama-t-il de suite quand il vit la bande imbibée de sang alors qu'elle venait d'être changée.

- Ce n'est qu'une égratignure, tenta de le rassurer l'home aux violets non sans inspecter son compagnon des pieds à la tête pour s'assurer que lui aussi n'avait pas de blessures. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, le sort de nos compagnons encore sur le champ de bataille doit plus nous préoccuper.

- Oui, répondit le capitaine de la troisième division en regardant tendrement le démon du Shinsengumi, mais il est normal pour un soldat de s'inquiéter en premier lieu de son supérieur. »

Succombant à ce regard, Hijikata regarda autour de lui les activités de chacun. Chizuru s'activait sur tous les blessés avec Yamazaki, aidé du vieil Inoue qui faisait tout pour se rendre utile. De son côté, Sanosuke ne cessait de tourner en rond, rongé par l'inquiétude de savoir encore son ami Shinpachi sur le champ de bataille. Voyant que personne ne faisait guère attention à eux, le brun prit la main de son jeune amant pour l'entraîner dans un lieu isolé et profiter de ces quelques instants de répit pour l'embrasser :

« Je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Mon Saito, comme je t'aime. »

C'est dans des périodes difficiles comme celles-ci que les hommes se rendent compte que la vie est éphémère et qu'il faut savoir savourer chaque instant, ce que firent Hijikata et Saito qui dégustaient le gout salivaire de l'autre, fermant les yeux, corps contre pour ne faire qu'un même s'ils étaient encore complétement habillés :

« Toshi, peut importe combien cette guerre et dure et peut nous laisser des séquelles. Promets-moi simplement de toujours rester toi-même, de rester le Toshi que j'aime, de rester en vie.

- Je te le jure, s'il en ait de même pour toi. »

Et leur accord, ils le passèrent en entrechoquant leur épée et échangeant un nouveau baiser. Hijikata aurait voulu tenir cette promesse faite au capitaine de la troisième division qu'il avait appris à aimer, mais la guerre était imprévisible. La colère l'emportait souvent sur la raison, surtout quand surgissait sous vos yeux le cadavre de l'un de vos plus ancien compagnon. La rage de vaincre également, de se battre avec toute l'énergie que l'on peut puiser au plus profond de nous, l'envie de vivre aussi se manifestait, et ce malgré les principes de samourai auquel Hijikata était tant attaché. Pour respecter sa promesse faire à Saito, pour ressortir vivant de son combat contre Kazama, le vice-capitaine n'hésita pas à ingérer la potion maudite, tabou, ne pensant nullement que son compagnon ou ses autres frères d'arme lui en voudraient d'en être arrivé à cette extrémité.

Le liquide lui brula la gorge, tous ses muscles semblaient se déchirer lorsque le produit commença à agir. Le brun avait envie de hurler tellement la douleur de devenir un rasetsu était forte. D'un seul coup, il lui semblait que la faible lumière du soleil hivernale l'éblouissait, incendiait la peau de son visage. Il serra les dents, refusant de montrer à son adversaire le mal qu'il devait endurer pour rivaliser avec lui. Hijikata baissa la tête quelques instant, parla à son ennemi afin de gagner un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition de rasetsu avant de l'attaquer, réussissant à la blesser au visage.

Son aberration le conduisit jusqu'à un combat à mort entre lui et l'oni aux yeux rouges. Kazama allait regretter d'avoir titillé ses nerfs, de s'être amusé avec lui alors qu'il avait eu la possibilité de le tuer. Hijikata attaquait sans réfléchir, oubliant les dangers et la lame de Kazama qui souvent l'effleurait. En cet instant, des instincts sauvages s'emparaient de lui. Saito, sa promesse, son envie de vivre, de le revoir, de l'embrasser et de l'aimer… Tout cela l'avait quitté, une pulsion meurtrière s'était emparée de lui, et si Yamazaki ne s'était pas interposé, jamais il n'aurait pu tenir cette promesse faite à l'être aimé :

« Que faites-vous vice-capitaine, disait péniblement l'espion grièvement blessé au dos, vous êtes le commandant et nous vos subordonnées. Vous pourrez toujours remplacer vos subordonnées, mais si vous le commandant vous mourrez, alors ça sera terminé. »

Les cheveux du vice-capitaine reprirent leur habituelle teinte ébène alors qu'il réalisait sa folie. Le dévoué Yamazaki inconscient à ses pieds, Chizuru qui pleurait, et au loin la voix de Shinpachi qui l'appelait accompagné de Sanosuke et de son compagnon. Le cœur d'Hijikata manqua un battement. Saito, comment lui avouer ce qu'il était devenu : un monstre assoiffé de sang qui avait sacrifié un des leur pour survivre.

Ils enterrèrent le pauvre Inoue, et après une dernière prière adressée au défunt, ils décidèrent de se rendre au château d'Osaka :

« Toshi »

Saito tentait vainement de l'appeler, mais Hijikata n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, incapable de regarder son compagnon en face, se cachant derrière ses mèches noires :

« Toshi, réponds-moi. »

Le capitaine de la troisième division s'inquiétait, Hijikata restait prostré devant son bureau, ne sachant que prendre comme affaire alors que le temps pressait. Il vint derrière lui, posa sa tête entre ses omoplates et passa ses bras autour de sa taille :

« Toshi, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

- … Hijikata restait muet.

- Toshi, je t'aime. S'il-te-plait, dis quelque chose, je m'inquiète… Inoue-san ne méritait pas cette mort, c'est vrai, mais pense qu'il a eut une fin heureuse car il a su défendre quelque chose de cher : le Shinsengumi et Yukimura qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Et Yamazaki-kun t'a protégé de son plein grès, tu n'es en rien responsable de sa blessure. Alors je t'en prie Toshi, arrête de culpabiliser. Tu es vivant, tu as tenu ta promesse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Hijikata bougea enfin. Il prit une des mains de son compagnon et la porta à ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec tendresse avant de la serrer dans son poing si fort que Saito en fit une légère grimace de douleur :

« Tu te trompes mon Saito, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, dit-il enfin avant de se retourner et de le prendre contre lui, mais je t'aime, je veux que tu le saches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je suis devenu un rasetsu. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais cet enfoiré m'a poussé à bout. Je rêve depuis toujours de devenir un samourai, mais j'ai sacrifié ma dignité pour sauver ma peau. Saito, je ne suis ni un samourai, ni un bon compagnon, ni un bon capitaine.. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne disait plus rien, encore sous le choc de cette révélation. Sa tête reposait contre la poitrine d'Hijikata, et ainsi il percevait les battements de son cœur. Aussi, il lui répondit :

« Toshi, si tu serais mort, je ne m'en serais pas remis. Je me tuerai si tu meurs, parce que je t'aime, plus que tout, plus que mon honneur de samourai. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je tiens à être sincère. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux juste être avec toi, et ça m'est égal que tu sois un rasetsu, ça ne change pas l'homme que tu es, ça ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi.

- Saito…

- Je ne renoncerai jamais à toi, qu'importe que tu sois un loup, un chien de garde, un monstre assoiffé de sang, c'est toi que j'aime, Toshizô Hijikata. Le cœur a des raisons qu'on n'explique pas. Quoique tu deviennes, je serai toujours avec toi pour t'éclairer et pour t'aimer. »

Hijikata resserra son étreinte sur le corps de son compagnon puis embrassa sa chevelure. Il avait peur de sa réaction, à présent il se sentait plus léger, même s'il ne se défaisait pas encore complètement de ce sentiment de culpabilité :

« Hajime, dit-il, mon Hajime, tu es la seule lumière que mon corps de rasetsu arrive à supporter. Merci de m'aimer comme tu le fais. Tu n'imagines pas comme tes paroles me touchent et m'apaisent. »

Saito serra son poing dans le kimono du vice-capitaine, baissant quelque peu la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs. C'était la première que son amour l'appelait uniquement par son prénom. Même si leurs conditions avaient changé, il se sentait maintenant plus proche de lui. Ce dernier lui releva la tête pour l'embrasser passionnément et le renversa sur les tatamis. Si le temps ne leur manquait pas, il aurait aimé ne faire qu'un avec lui et lui chuchoter ces deux mots magiques qui faisaient tout le bonheur du gaucher :

« Hajime, je t'aime. »

S'il n'y avait pas eu Saito, la vie d'Hijikata serait maintenant vide de sens. Ce jeune homme ne faisait pas que l'aimer, il le sauvait aussi.

\******/

Kyo Shiranui se prélassait tranquillement au sein d'une résidence Satsuma, ravi en quelque sorte de retrouver le calme après tant de jours passés en cohabitation avec une râleuse comme Sen :

« Ah, enfin la paix »

Plus de « _Kyo, il presque midi, sors-toi un peu de ce futon_ », ni de « _Kyo, tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'héberger gratuitement. Bouge tes fesses et fais un peu de ménage_ », sans parler des multiples insultes comme rustre, malpoli, tête d'anguille. Non plus de tout ça, Kyo Shiranui savourait ce calme. Il pouvait dès à présent se reposer… :

« Putain, je me fais chier ! »

A croire qu'il était devenu dépendant aux vannes de Sen, à ses disputes quotidiennes avec elle. Mais que les journées lui semblaient monotones maintenant ! Pourquoi était-il reparti avec les deux amoureux, il en avait marre de leurs câlineries, et il les trouvait aussi inintéressants qu'une bouteille de sake vide :

« Ah Sen, tu me manques tu sais. J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis qu'on est parti. Je me demande bien ce qui t'a mis dans cet état. L'amour ? Pff, je serais presque jaloux d'Amagiri moi. Mais bon, je suppose que je ne récolte que ce que je sème. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mais vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait se faire chier. Et en plus ses deux zouaves de compagnons d'arme étaient sortis. Kazama avait été envoyé en mission par le clan Satsuma et Amagiri était parti à sa recherche quelques instants plus tard, après avoir trotté dans toute la pièce en cachant très mal son angoisse. Vraiment, il ressemblait plus à une mère possessive qu'à un amant. Ne faisait-il donc pas confiance à Kazama ?

Le couple rentra justement à ce moment-là… Enfin, on aurait plus cru à une agression qu'un cortège d'amoureux. Amagiri avançait en tenant les poignets de Kazama, ce dernier reculait jusqu'à aller plaquer son dos à la cloison :

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, Chikage. Aller à sa rencontre, le combattre, c'est plus fort que toi.

- Kyûju, je t'assure, c'était un pur hasard.

- Euh, les gars… dit Shiranui dans une vaine tentative de faire part de sa présence, en vain.

- Ce m'enrage, persifla encore le sage Amagiri avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de Kazama, je ne supporte pas de voir l'attention que tu lui portes.

- Oy Amagiri, ne fais pas ce genre de chose devant moi, tu sais que ça me donne la nausée, maugréa le tireur témoin bien malgré lui de cette scène de ménage.

- Je l'aime, je n'y peux rien, plaida le blond bien décidé à ne pas perdre la face.

- Ca veut donc dire que tu renonces à moi ? déduisit le rouquin presque fou de rage.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Dîtes, vous voulez pas vous quereller ailleurs, dit encore Shiranui mais personne ne l'écoutait.

- Tu n'es pas celui que mon cœur a choisi, mais je ne veux que toi dans mes bras Kyûju, reprit le blond avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de l'oni à la force titanesque et de se suspendre à son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Bon, moi je me casse, je vais voir ma sœur, annonça le tireur avant de quitter la pièce, laissant seuls les deux amants qui s'embrassaient passionnément et n'avaient aucunement remarqué sa présence. »

Kyo Shiranui avait déjà eu le projet de rendre visite sa sœur parce qu'il savait qu'il ne la reverrait pas avant un long moment. La guerre civile se poursuivait inlassablement et cette fois l'ensemble du clan Satsuma devait se rendre à Edo. Même si le tireur ne l'avouerait jamais pour cause de dignité masculine, son cœur se brisait de savoir qu'il n'allait plus revoir de sitôt son petit rayon de soleil de frangine, de même que son amie Sen qu'il ne sa lassait jamais de taquiner. La jeune fille était pétillante de vie, débordante d'énergie, amusante, sa compagnie était toujours agréable, sauf pour lui puisqu'il était toujours la cible de sa mauvaise humeur. Quelle ironie du sort, le tireur devenait la cible, et le pire, c'est que cette position lui plaisait. Etait-il masochiste ?

A peine passa-t-il le portail de la propriété de Sen que sa jeune sœur se jeta sur lui, l'air inquiète. Il comprit de suite, son manqua un battement :

« Grand-frère, je suis heureuse que tu sois là. Osen-chan reste prostrée dans sa chambre sans en sortir. Elle ne s'est pas lavée depuis plusieurs jours alors qu'elle tient à son hygiène, et elle mange à peine. Kimigiku-san et moi, on se relaye pour tenter de la consoler, mais rien à faire. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas essayer de faire quelque chose, toi ?

- Je vais essayer, ne te mets pas dans de tels état, Umeko, lui répondit Kyo en tapotant la tête de sa cadette. Je vais la secouer un peu cette chouineuse. »

Malgré son assurance, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace quand il vit son amie allongée sur son futon, les cheveux dénoués et étalés sur la literie aux couleurs des nuages. Son cœur se serra encore, il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi. Sen avait déjà bien souffert dans le passé, elle était une fille forte, alors quelle révélation de Kazama avait bien pu la mettre dans un état pareil. Shiranui tenta de se remémorer les paroles du blond qui leur avait fait l'étalage des principaux défauts qui constituent la race des oni.

\*******/

« En premier lieu, avait commencé Kazama qui s'était installé sur les jambes d'Amagiri, comme je l'ai déjà dit à la gamine…

- Hé, c'est moi que tu traites de gamine ! s'était immédiatement emportée Sen, remarque qui lui valu une tape dans la tête de la part du tireur.

- Oui c'est toi, c'est justement parce que tu t'emportes si facilement que tu es une gamine.

- Espèce de… avait grogné la jeune fille avant de faire la moue en croisant les bras.

- Hum, avait repris le blond. Donc comme je le disais, Sen aime Amagiri, et de ce fait, elle n'aimera jamais que lui, malgré tous ses efforts pour l'oublier, même si elle a parfaitement conscience que son amour est à sens unique, elle ne parviendra jamais à y faire une croix dessus. Amagiri restera son seul et unique amour, parce qu'elle est une oni, et les oni n'aiment qu'une seule et unique fois, une seule personne, oni ou humaine. Les oni ne contrôlent pas leurs sentiments amoureux, et l'amour peut apparaître à n'importe quel âge. Quand il surgit, quand il s'empare de nous, il n'y a plus de marche arrière possible. C'est là la plus grande faiblesse et également la plus grande honte de notre race. Tomber amoureux est tabou, mais si ça arrive, nous n'y pouvons rien. Tu as bien compris petite, quoi que tu fasses, tu aimeras toujours Amagiri, mais pas de chance pour toi, parce qu'Amagiri est à moi. »

Kazama avait renforcé ses dires en appuyant bien son dos contre le buste de son compagnon et lui posant sa main sur la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts fins avec ceux de l'oni à la force titanesque. Ce dernier n'osait lever les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard désemparé de Sen, quelque peu scandalisé par les provocations de son petit prince capricieux. Quel étrange plaisir que celui de faire souffrir cette demoiselle qui prenait conscience que son seul et unique amour ne lui serait jamais renvoyé, cette demoiselle bien gentille de les avoir caché et hébergé :

« Tu le fais exprès, Chikage Kazama, avait effectivement persiflé la jeune fille. Tu es ravi d'avoir mis la main sur le cœur d'Amagiri.

- Crois-moi que je n'y suis pour rien, c'est lui qui est tombé amoureux de moi.

- Et toi, l'aimes-tu au moins ? avait demandé Sen.

- Je suis aussi tombé amoureux, mais pas d'Amagiri. D'un humain, de notre ennemi. Tu te rends compte cette honte, je suis tombé amoureux d'un humain, avait raillé l'oni aux yeux rouge en serrant les dents, semblant peu fier de révéler une telle chose. Mais c'est mon cœur qui a choisi, je n'y peux. Comme toi j'ai cherché à lutter, mais j'aime cet homme et je n'y peux rien.

- Tu aimes un autre homme, alors comment acceptes-tu d'entretenir une relation avec Amagiri ?

- Amagiri n'est pas l'homme que j'aime, mais il est un homme que je désire, avait répondu le blond.

- Explique-toi.

- On n'aime qu'une fois, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes dévoués corps et âme à celui que notre cœur a choisi. Comme tous, nous avons des pulsions, des désirs que là non plus, nous ne contrôlons pas. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. En fait, quand les oni tombent amoureux, deux scénarios s'offrent à eux. Où ils peuvent vivre leur amour, et donc tout va bien, ou alors ils ne peuvent pas profiter de leur amour pour telle ou telle raison, alors dans ce cas, leur attention, leur désir se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre. Souvent, il s'agit d'une personne qui a su se montrer gentil avec eux. Les onis le ressentent là, expliqua Kazama en mettant la main sur son cœur. Ils savent qu'ils aiment quelqu'un tout comme ils savent que leur amour est impossible. Dans mon cas par exemple, je ne peux vivre mon amour avec Toshizô Hijikata, parce qu'il me déteste, parce qu'il est mon ennemi, alors j'ai reporté mon attention sur Amagiri. Je n'aime pas Amagiri, mais je le désire, j'ai envie de coucher avec lui, j'ai envie qu'il me touche et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me quitte parce que j'ai besoin affectivement de lui. Il est la seule personne qui peut me sauver de mon amour à sens unique, il est comme ma bouée de sauvetage. Quand je le vois, mon cœur bat à la chamade, même si mon cœur bat encore plus fort quand c'est l'homme que j'aime que je voie.

- Pour faire simple, Hijikata est numéro un dans ton cœur, et Amagiri en seconde position. Mais puisqu'Hijikata ne veut pas de toi, et bien tu as pris Amagiri, avait résumé Kyo.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Un oni amoureux peut être sauvé par cette seconde personne et vivre une vie relativement heureuse, mais si cette seconde personne venait à disparaitre, alors dans ce cas, l'oni se laisse dépérir avant de mourir de désespoir. Rare sont les fois où ils finissent quand même par se relever, ça arrive, mais il faut avoir une très forte personnalités, ou quelque chose qui nous rattache encore à ce monde. Je vous l'avait dit, nous les onis, notre esprit est faible, ma mère en ait le parfait exemple.

- Marie Kazama ?

- Ma mère aimait un homme dans son pays natal, mais quand mon père est venu la chercher pour l'épouser, son amour étant devenu impossible, elle a reporté son désir sur un autre homme. Cet autre homme n'était pas mon père mais un domestique de notre demeure, un demi-oni.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire, s'était exclamé Amagiri jusque là relativement muet.

- Bien entendu, l'affaire n'a jamais été révélée au grand jour. Vous imaginez cette honte pour mon père, sa femme a pour amant un domestique ! Ma mère semblait toujours si déprimée, cet homme était le seul qui savait la sortir des ténèbres, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que mon père ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien. Il a commencé à douter quand on a diagnostiqué la troisième grossesse de ma mère. Chihaya, ma petite sœur mort-née n'était la fille de Chigiru Kazama mais de ce domestique. Cela faisait des mois que mon père n'avait pas touché ma mère, il était donc impossible qu'elle soit enceinte de lui. Il a enquêté, a découvert leur relation mais n'a rien dit. Non, en grand sadique qu'il est, il a attendu le terme de la grossesse. Chihaya n'était pas une vraie oni de sang pur, mais elle n'y était pour rien, elle ne méritait pas un tel sort.

- Ne me dis pas que… s'était décomposée Sen qui ne croyait pas en une telle cruauté.

- Si, mon père les a pris en flagrant délit, a sauvagement assassiné le domestique et a battu ma mère au point de tuer l'enfant qu'elle portait. Ma mère était si lâche, et elle avait eu tellement mal cette fois-là. Mon père lui a promis de ne plus jamais lui faire de mal si elle se tenait correctement, si elle gardait secret cette histoire et si elle lui donnait d'autre enfants. Elle a tenu parole. Jusqu'au bout, elle a gardé secret les circonstances de la mort de Chihaya, elle a endossé la honte d'avoir mis au monde une fille décédée, je pense qu'elle avait trop peur de mon père. La suite, vous la connaissez, elle s'est laissée dépérir jusqu'à mourir, sans mettre au monde d'autre enfant, ce qui au fond n'est pas plus mal. »

Sen avait mis une main sur son cœur, puis avait adressé une prière silencieuse à cette oni femelle qui avait eu une bien triste vie. Ces anecdotes sur l'amour des oni avaient été les principales révélations de Kazama. Ensuite il s'était mis à parler de fratrie. Les frères et sœurs oni se donnent toujours assistance, même s'ils se connaissent à peine, même s'ils ont toutes les raisons du monde de se détester, leur amour familial, leur lien sanguin finit toujours par l'emporter. Kyo avait alors enfin compris ce sentiment de protection qui s'était emparé de lui quand Umeko avait failli être mariée au premier venu, et aussi pourquoi elle l'avait si facilement suivi alors qu'au fond ils n'étaient pas très proche.

La dernière révélation de Kazama concernait la transformation en mode oni, différente chez les males et femelles. Les mâles, avec un peu d'entraînement, peuvent très bien maitriser cette forme à leur guise, et surtout ils restaient maitre d'eux-mêmes, ce qui n'était pas le cas chez les femelles. Rares étaient les filles oni qui se révélaient sous leur véritable apparence, et quand cela arrivait, elles étaient aussi incontrôlables qu'une bête enragée. Cette forme, souvent réveillée par un choc émotionnel, est très dangereuse, le mieux étant encore de fuir, même un oni mâle ne peut rien. Une oni femelle possède bien plus de force, de rapidité et de pouvoir, à des degrés inimaginables, elle tue sans pitié et détruit tout. Tout ce qui peut l'arrêter est l'épuisement, ou alors qu'une personne tente de l'apaiser à ses risque et péril.

A la fin de ses explications, Sen s'était levée, avait silencieusement quitté la pièce, le plus naturellement du monde, et s'était couchée dans son futon. Personne ne l'avait arrêté, pensant qu'elle était sans doute fatiguée… Mais le temps avait passé et Sen ne s'était toujours pas levée, les laissant tous dans une incompréhension totale

\*******/

Kyo Shiranui s'assit à côté du futon de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Ne serait-ce que de dos, le tireur sentit comme une chaleur dans son bas ventre. Cette position si vulnérable, ce kimono de nuit débraillé… A coup sûr que s'il la retournait, il pourrait voir sa poitrine. Sa main tremblait, il avait bien envie de tenter l'expérience, mais au final il se contenta juste de poser sa main sur son épaule.

La réaction de la jeune fille fut immédiate, elle bougea pour se débarrasser de cette main et dit sèchement :

« Laisse-moi, Kyo Shiranui, tu es bien la dernière personne que je veux voir. Dégage.

- Quel accueil, toujours aussi aimable, Sen, répondit le tireur de son habituel ton taquin.

- Non, je ne suis pas aimable, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, je t'ai dit de dégager. »

Il retira sa main mais ne se leva pas. Non, il resta là à l'observer. La chaleur dans son bas-ventre n'avait pas disparu. Au contraire, elle s'était même exacerbée quand il l'avait touchée et quand elle avait parlé. Sa main tremblait encore, il avait envie de faire glisser ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure, de caresser la chute de ses reins au travers de son léger kimono de nuit puis de remonter vers l'avant, son ventre et sa poitrine assez généreuse pour une oni femelle.

Il ne résista pas. Il lui agrippa de nouveau l'épaule et cette fois il la retourna sauvagement. Les pans désordonnés du kimono lui offrirent une belle vue sur son décolleté, mais pas assez encore à son goût. Cette barrière qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dépasser l'excitait encore plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang !

Sen le regardait avec des yeux vides de vie avant de lui dire toujours aussi froidement :

« Que veux-tu ? Je t'ai dit de partir. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu ressembles à une bête en rut. Tu veux tirer un coup un coup avant de partir ? Ben vas-y, te gène pas. »

A peine avait-elle dit ça que Kyo approcha son visage du sien pour se retrouver nez à nez, la regardant avec sérieux. Ses doigts glissèrent dans le cou de la jeune fille, puis entre sa poitrine, passant sous le kimono, tournant autour du nombril et s'arrêtant juste avant le sanctuaire interdit :

« Tu veux vraiment que j'y aille sans me gêner, demanda-t-il sérieusement. Tu veux vraiment que je te prenne comme une vulgaire putain. Je te préviens tout de suite que je vais pas être tendre.

- … Sen restait muette, complètement paralysée.

- Regarde-toi, tu es toute crispée. Ne fais pas ce genre de provocation à la légère, sinon tu seras déflorée avant le mariage. Pauvre inconsciente.

- Je ne veux pas me marier, s'emporta la jeune fille. Je suis indigne d'un époux, indigne de veiller sur une fille pure comme Umeko, indigne d'avoir la si dévouée Kimigiku à mes cotés. Fais ce que tu veux, baise-moi, viole-moi, bats-moi, je m'en fiche, je ne mérite que ça. Tire ton coup et dégage, emmène Kimigiku et Umeko-chan avec toi, prends mon argent pour qu'elles puissent avoir une vie confortable et laisse-moi ici… »

Kyo n'aimait pas frapper les femmes, mais là il n'eut d'autre choix de que gifler Sen pour la faire taire, arrêter son flot de parole complètement incohérent et en même temps lui remettre un peu les idées en place. Sa joue rougit sous l'impact, puis elle pleura avec rage, ses mains sur son visage pâle. Le tireur resta assis à coté d'elle, la laissa se vider tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en, lui murmurant des « _Là, voilà, laisse-toi aller_. », espérant que ceci serait une ouverture vers la confession. Pour dire des choses aussi horrible, Sen devait vraiment haïr sa propre personne, et cela, ce n'était sans doute pas dû à son amour impossible envers Amagiri. Non, c'était quelque chose de plus terrible, sans doute dramatique, enfermé depuis longtemps au fond de sa mémoire, un secret inavouable qu'elle seule connaissait.

\*********/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Les révélations sur les oni peuvent vous paraître un peu lourde, je dois dire que ce n'était pas facile à caser. Maintenant, vous comprendrez peut-être mieux les réactions de Chizuru qui regardait Hijikata quand Heisuke était chez Itô, ou Sen qui s'était un peu rabattu sur Sanosuke. Tout vient de là, les onis sont compliqués.

Vous êtes-vous situés, ce chapitre se passe au décours de l'épisode 12 de la saison 1 de l'anime.


	38. Secrets

**Chapitre 38 :** Secrets

\*****/

Dans une bâtisse coupée du monde à proximité de la ville d'Edo, un vieil homme était en train d'effectuer des recherches et des analyses, mélangeant et filtrant des produits, un sourire sarcastique dessiné sur ses lèvres :

« Ce médicament va révolutionner le monde, et il va faire revivre le clan Yukimura. Bientôt, après plus de dix ans de recherche, notre clan va se relever, notre puissance s'affirmera de nouveau après des années de mutisme. »

Telles avaient toujours été ses intentions, faire revivre ce puissant clan d'oni autrefois détruit, ravagé par la pire des manières qu'il puisse exister. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce jour où tout s'était effondré, que ce soit les bâtisses, les corps, son honneur, tout avait brûlé, tout cela à cause de la faiblesse de son frère aîné, le chef du clan Yukimura, le père de Chizuru et Kaoru. Oui, c'était de sa faute si le clan avait été massacré par les Kazama et leurs vassaux, il aurait dû accepter leur négociation et donner Chizuru en fiancée à leur héritier. La femelle était promise à un bel avenir en tant qu'épouse d'un Kazama, l'association de leurs deux clans aurait fait d'eux les plus puissantes entités vivantes en ce monde. Tel n'était pas le rêve de tous les oni ? Mais le chef du clan Yukimura ne rêvait pas de puissance mais de bonheur. Le bonheur ! Quelle notion aberrante pour un oni ! La quête du bonheur appartenait aux piètres humains, pas à leur race.

Il avait tenté de faire entendre raison à son frère, mais ce dernier n'écoutait rien. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il allait jusqu'au bout. Pour le coup, sa fille Chizuru avait hérité de lui. Seiji Yukimura disait vouloir simplement le meilleur pour ses enfants, il voulait que sa fille choisisse elle-même son époux, alors qu'il est connu qu'une femelle oni n'a pas à donner son avis.

Kôdo Yukimura étira de nouveau ses lèvres dans un sourire moqueur. Chizuru, elle croyait vraiment qu'il était un « _bon père_ ». Quelle Naïve, elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte de ses recherches secrètes sur l'ochimizu, de ses expériences nocturnes. Elle n'avait jamais fait le lien entre le décès soudain de certains de ses patients et ce médicament qu'il leur donnait. C'était là ses premiers essais ratés de l'ochimizu. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée pourquoi un petit médecin d'Edo tel que lui avait été appelé en renfort à Kyoto, alors qu'en réalité c'était lui qui avait envoyé cette lettre au bakufu, disant qu'il avait besoin de _volontaires_ pour tester un nouveau médicament révolutionnaire.

Chizuru l'admirerait-elle toujours autant si elle savait comment il la considérait, ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire d'elle. Elle était une femelle, une perle rare, elle serait la clé de la reconstitution du clan Yukimura :

« Quand j'aurai fini de créer de parfaits faux-oni, Chizuru, tu deviendras la reine du clan Yukimura, et c'est dans ton ventre que je placerai ma semence. C'est toi qui porteras l'avenir de notre clan. »

C'était dans cet unique but de l'ensemencer qu'il s'était évertué à l'élever et la protéger durant des années. Elle était peut-être sa nièce, mais lui était un oni avant tout. Les Yukimura ne devaient pas tomber dans l'oubli. Pour la résurrection de son clan, il était prêt à perdre toute humanité, à vendre son âme au diable et à éliminer tous ceux qui lui barrent la route.

L'homme chauve émit un léger rire sarcastique puis poursuivit ses expériences, se concentrant sur les dilutions, se nichant dans une folie perverse jusqu'à sentir la pointe froide d'une lame de katana dans son dos :

« Kôdo Yukimura, dit une voix masculine que l'ex-médecin reconnut, prépare-toi à être tranché, dépecer, après quoi je donnerai tes entrailles à bouffer aux fauves jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi en ce monde.

- Tiens donc, te revoilà Kaoru. Alors, as-tu bien rempli ta mission ? Comment se porte ma chère nièce ? J'espère que tu as corrigé comme il se doit tout les scélérats qui osent s'approcher d'elle. Et cet Okita, a-t-il bien pris l'ochimizu ? Quels ont été les effets de ce test ? questionna Kôdo Yukimura nullement inquiété par la folie meurtrière qui s'était de nouveau emparé de son neveu.

- Tu es bien bavard pour quelqu'un qui est sur le point de mourir.

- Mourir, en es-tu bien sûr ? N'oublie que je suis le chef d'une armée de démons.

- Que… »

Les membres du jeune garçon furent prisés par plusieurs paires de bras, l'immobilisant. Malgré qu'il se débatte, et même en prenant sa forme d'oni, les rasetsu étaient trop fort et trop en nombre pour qu'il parvienne à se libérer :

« Ordure, crève, crève. Tu ne mérites que de périr sous le tranchant de ma lame, la lame des Yukimura, ce nom dont tu es si fier. Sais-tu les souffrances que j'ai endurées avec les Nagumo ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé avec eux ? Pourquoi emmener juste Chizuru ? Qu'a-t-elle de spécial ? Et ce soir-là, pourquoi es-tu resté bien tranquillement dans ta demeure écartée du clan au lieu de venir en aide aux tiens ? Je te hais Kôdo Yukimura. Crève, toi et Chizuru, crevez… »

Le médecin soupira, agacé par ce flot de venin. Vraiment, autant son neveu pouvait s'avérer très utile, autant il devenait ingérable chaque fois que sa folie refaisait surface. Toujours ces mêmes questions, ces _pourquoi_, et toujours cette jalousie envers Chizuru. Et pourtant il connaissait les réponses : il était un garçon et Chizuru une fille. Chez les oni, la naissance d'une fille était une extase, celle d'un garçon une indifférence, excepté dans les familles plus nobles qui veulent un héritier. Kaoru aurait pu, aurait dû même se tenir un jour à la tête du clan Yukimura, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Son père était mort, c'était donc à lui, Kôdo Yukimura, que revenait le rang de chef de famille puisqu'il était le frère cadet du défunt maître, et que son fils était encore bien trop jeune. Le médecin avait dore et déjà décidé que ce serait ses propres enfants qu'il avait l'intention de procréer avec Chizuru qui deviendront ses successeurs. Kaoru n'était rien de plus qu'un pion, un vassal dans le clan. Il ne portait même plus le nom des Yukimura.

Que ce gamin était adorable autrefois, et plus particulièrement avec sa jumelle. Ils étaient inséparables, il la protégeait des insectes, lui faisait des couronnes de fleurs, ils se promettaient de rester ensemble pour toujours. Une relation très fusionnelle, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on disait que les fratries oni se portent toujours assistance, et ce quelque soit leur vécu, et c'était encore plus le cas chez des jumeaux. Le jour du massacre, Kaoru refusait de lâcher la main de Chizuru, il hurlait sans cesse qu'il la protégerait. Kôdo avait dû user de bien vils stratagèmes pour les faire se séparer :

« Je vais le mettre en sécurité, et dans plusieurs années, je reviendrai et nous reconstruiront ensemble le clan Yukimura. Toi Kaoru, reste avec les Nagumo et deviens assez fort pour pouvoir la protéger de ta seule force. ».

Kôdo l'avait en fait abandonné parce qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un garçon inutile, de même qu'il jugeait que ce garçon, fils de son faible de frère, était aussi indigne de son statut d'oni que son géniteur.

Mais Kaoru avait pris ces paroles au sérieux. Il s'était entraîné seul, était devenu fort dans l'unique but de revoir Chizuru, sa moitié, sa raison de vivre. Pour elle, il n'a jamais bronché devant les horribles traitements et humiliations que lui avait infligés sa famille adoptive. Pendant toutes ces années, il s'était toujours accroché à cette promesse que lui avait faite son oncle, ne se doutant nullement qu'il s'agissait de paroles en l'air. Kôdo avait dupé ce pauvre garçon et cela ne l'affectait pas. Aujourd'hui encore, il le manipulait à sa guise, sauf quand il entrait dans cet état second. Une seconde personnalité obscure, une rancune qu'il avait dû développer petit à petit, une tension qu'il avait contenue pendant des années et qui avait explosé quand Kôdo lui avait dit ces mots

« Chizuru ne se souvient plus de toi. ».

S'il avait été un simple humain, Kaoru aurait probablement sombré dans une folie complète, serait devenu un meurtrier, un psychopathe qui cherche simplement à tuer, à faire souffrir pour panser ses propres blessures. Mais Kaoru était un oni, il était tiraillé entre ces souffrances passées et le lien fusionnel qu'il avait avec sa sœur, ce qui faisait de lui un schizophrène, tantôt aimant Chizuru à l'infini, tantôt la haïssant.

Quand il « _aimait sa sœur_ », Kôdo pouvait facilement le berner en lui faisant croire que le mieux pour elle serait de reconstruire le clan Yukimura et de lui redonner le statut qui lui ait dû, même si elle avait oublié son passé avant cet incident, probablement à cause du choc. Ses souvenirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle pouvaient parfaitement revenir si elle reprenait sa place parmi les siens.

Mais quand la personnalité obscure de Kaoru se réveillait, la seule chose à faire était encore de le laisser se calmer dans un lieu sécurisé, ce pourquoi il se rapprocha du jeune homme qui n'en finissait jamais d'insulter son oncle et il lui asséna un coup dans la nuque, le faisant tomber dans l'inconscience :

« Enfermez-le, ordonna-t-il aux rasetsu, ne le libérez pas tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé sa conscience normale. »

Même s'il était dangereux, ce petit était doué, il pouvait encore lui servir. Il avait quand même réussi, à lui seul, à tuer l'ensemble du clan Nagumo pourtant réputé comme étant les meilleurs guerriers de leur clan. Le médecin se demandait toujours où est-ce qu'il avait appris à manier son sabre. Cela dit, Kaoru avait beau être fort, il n'en restait pas moins complètement stupide. Dès que Kôdo prononçait le nom « Chizuru », il remuait la queue comme un petit chien, prêt à tout pour sa sœur. Cet écervelé, s'il savait ses vrais objectifs, il en deviendrait fou, enragé, dangereux. Le médecin allait s'en servir le temps qu'il faudrait, après quoi il le tuerait grâce à ses guerriers rasetsu. Kaoru avait beau être un puissant oni, combattre seul face à une armée rasetsu était aussi impossible que de survivre à une chute de cinquante mètres. Il était peut-être son neveu, mais il n'était pas question de sentiment quand il s'agissait de la prospérité du clan, comme tout bon oni qui se respecte, exactement comme l'impitoyable Chigiru Kazama.

\********/

Sen marchait tranquillement au travers de la végétation, écartant les feuillages sur son passage, resserrant le haori sur elle pour se protéger du l'air glacial hivernal. Son entrevue avec Kyo Shiranui l'avait bien secouée, plus question qu'elle reste dans son futon à ruminer son passé. Même si les méthodes du tireur s'avéraient brusques, elles n'en étaient pas moins efficaces. Pour preuve, la jeune fille avait enfin trouvé le courage de se lever et de marcher après que Kyo soit parti de chez elle :

« Comment as-tu osé partir juste après m'avoir dit ça, Kyo Shiranui » persifla l'oni aux yeux violacés, ses joues rougies par la gêne et le froid. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre ces mots un jour, et surtout pas venant de cet homme-là.

\******/

Ses pleurs résonnaient dans la pièce, mettant probablement à rude épreuve les pauvres oreilles du tireur. Pourtant, ce dernier n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque déplacée. Au contraire, il la laissait pleurer en sortant de temps à autre quelques paroles apaisantes. L'abcès avait été crevé, maintenant il suffisait d'attendre qu'il se vide pour ensuite regarder à l'intérieur ce qu'il renfermait. Il avait attendu, le temps nécessaire, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille déclare de but en banc :

« Je suis une meurtrière. »

Kyo avait sursauté, pensant à avoir mal entendu. Sen qu'il connaissait depuis des années, qui était la joie de vivre et la naïveté, comment une telle personne pouvait avoir un jour tué :

« Je ne te crois pas, avait répliqué Kyo. Tu es incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

- Je… Sen se tut, les larmes commençaient de nouveau à s'écouler le long de ses joues, je ne mens pas, j'ai vraiment tué quelqu'un… Mais je n'ai pas voulu le tuer… Enfin si, sur le coup j'ai vraiment voulu. Kyo, comprends-moi, je suis horrible, je ne mérite que Kimigiku se dévoue tant à moi, je ne mérite pas de rester auprès d'un être si pur comme Umeko.

- Ca fait des mois que vous êtes ensembles et tu me ponds ça maintenant ? demanda le tireur sur un ton acerbe.

- Je suis désolée, les révélations de Kazama m'ont rappelée mon crime affreux, et j'ai réalisé que j'étais aussi sale qu'un katana souillé de sang. Tu peux me mépriser si tu veux, je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Sen, si je t'ai confiée Umeko, c'est parce que j'ai une totale confiance en toi. Je m'en fiche de ce que tu as pu faire, je t'ai vu vive et rayonnante quand j'ai franchi l'entrée de ta demeure, et j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix en t'amenant ma précieuse petite sœur. »

Assise sur son futon, Sen restait muette, la tête baissée, les yeux encore humides. Kyo Shiranui tendit la main pour les lui essuyer et lui tapota la tête avant de lui sourire et de lui dire :

« Dis-m'en plus, ne garde pas ça pour toi. Si tu as peur de choquer Umeko, moi tu peux me le dire. J'ai aussi tué des hommes, je ne suis pas plus propre que toi. Allez ma chère Sen, lâche-toi, pète un bon coup.

- Quelle vulgarité que de parler de pet à une fille, s'indigna la jeune oni.

- Tu préfères les rots ?

- Je vais plutôt te cracher la vérité, puisque tu la réclames tant. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que ma mère était morte en mettant mon petit-frère Dai au monde. Il se présentait par le siège, il ne sortait jamais, ma mère hurlait de douleur, mais mon père a refusé d'aller quémander un médecin. Question de sécurité puisqu'il avait peur d'être repéré par le clan Kazama qu'on venait de fuir. Question d'honneur aussi, puisque la coutume veut que les oni n'accouchent qu'avec d'autres oni et certainement pas avec l'aide d'un humain. Mais voilà, son entêtement a couté la vie à ma mère et à mon petit-frère.

- Oui, je me souviens que tu m'avais raconté ça, se souvint le tireur. Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, surtout qu'après ton père s'est suicidé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui t'a raconté ça ? demanda Sen à son interlocuteur.

- Kimigiku. Comme tu ne m'avais pas parlé des circonstances de la mort de ton père, je lui ai demandée. Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas participé à l'accouchement car elle est une humaine. Mais au bout d'un moment, n'ayant pas de nouvelles de vous, elle est quand même venue voir si tout se passait bien. Elle a retrouvé le corps exsangue de ta mère sur le futon, le cadavre de ton frère par terre et ton père avec une dague plantée dans le cœur tandis que toi, tu gisais fiévreuse et inconsciente près de lui, ton kimono imbibée de sang. Tu n'avais pas la moindre blessure, à moins qu'elles aient guéri, mais tu avais des marques de strangulations sur le cou. Elle a supposé que ton père s'était suicidé et qu'il avait essayé de t'emporter avec lui. C'est de ça que tu te reproches ? Tu as essayé mais tu n'as pas réussi à arrêter le suicide de ton père…

- Ce n'est pas ça, coupa Sen. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Sen avait la tête baissée, n'osant regarder son interlocuteur par crainte d'y voir un facies choqué. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui tapote la tête comme il le faisait d'habitude, qu'il lui donne le courage de dire ces quelques mots :

« C'est moi qui ai tué mon père, annonça-t-elle enfin. Je ne voulais pas… Enfin si, je l'ai souhaité, mais je ne le voulais pas vraiment au fond. Dai venait de mourir dans mes bras, et quand je suis rentrée dans cette chambre, ma mère gisait aussi son futon. Il croyait que quelques prières allaient l'aider à se défaire de sa souffrance. C'était de sa faute si maman et Dai étaient morts. Je n'avais que ça en tête, c'était de sa faute…

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as tué ? finit par demander Shiranui après un bref silence de la jeune fille.

- Je lui en voulais à mort, mais pour autant, il ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit de prendre une dague et de la lui planter dans le cœur. Je me souviens, j'ai lâché le cadavre de mon frère, mon père a regardé son fils tomber au sol. L'absence de cri du nouveau-né a dû lui faire comprendre qu'il était lui aussi décédé. Quand il a relevé les yeux, les miens avaient changé de couleur. Ils étaient devenus jaunes, mes cheveux étaient blancs et trois cornes étaient apparues sur mon front.

- Tu as réveillé ta forme oni ? s'étonna cette fois Shiranui qui savait que peu de femelles apparaissaient sous cette forme. Attends Sen, Kazama a bien dit que les oni femelles sont incontrôlables ?

- Je peux t'affirmer que c'est vrai. Comme l'a dit Kazama, les femelles oni réveillent leur force souvent suite à un choc émotionnel. Ce fut le cas pour moi à ce moment-là. Je n'ai jamais demandé à prendre à cette apparence, j'ai juste profondément souhaité que mon père paie pour ses crimes.

- Tu te souviens de ce moment où tu avais pris cette forme ?

- C'est très flou, tout semblait se dérouler en accéléré, c'est allé si vite que je n'ai plus qu'un vague souvenir. Le temps que je réalise quoi que ce soit, j'avais sauté sur mon père et je lui maintenais une dague sous sa gorge. Je ne me souviens même plus d'où venait la dague en question. Mon père s'est défendu quelques instants, il a essayé de m'étrangler pour me faire lâcher mon arme, il a même pris sa forme oni, mais malgré tout j'ai quand même réussi à le tuer. Je ne sais plus ensuite, j'ai dû bouger dans tous les sens jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, et c'est Kimigiku qui m'a retrouvée et soignée. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai cru à un horrible cauchemar, mais ce n'était que la vérité. Je n'ai jamais osé à dire à qui que ce soit que c'est moi qui avait assassiné mon père. »

Sen avait passé ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées. En la regardant, Kyo remarqua qu'elle avait bien maigri, tant et si bien que le haut de son kimono glissa, laissant apparaître ses épaules. Le tireur se tendit, ses épaules étaient si attirantes, cette simple vision lui donna des frissons et des désirs qu'il devait refouler. Sen avait déjà été souillé par le sang, ses mains délicates avait tué une personne chère à son cœur. Elle était si perturbée, Kyo n'avait pas envie de la salir davantage avec ses pulsions typiquement masculines. Cependant, la tentation était trop forte. Un de ses bras bougea tout seul et se posa sur son épaule dénudée. Elle sursauta :

« Mes mains sont froides ? demanda Kyo en toute innocence, déplaçant ensuite sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

- Euh… Non, rougit-elle plus chamboulée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Je vais devoir partir. Je suis juste passé pour dire au revoir à Umeko, je me suis déjà trop attardé. Le clan Satsuma projette de se rendre à Edo pour poursuivre les combats. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, mais la prochaine fois, j'espère vraiment que ce sera définitif. J'en ai marre de bosser pour des humains.

- Et Umeko ? demanda Sen.

- Comment ça "_et Umeko_" ? Elle reste ici bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu as écouté ce que je viens de te raconter ! J'ai tué mon propre père, j'ai déjà réveillé une fois ma forme oni. Penses-tu à ta sœur ? Tu devrais te méfier de moi, me trouver méprisable…

- Ouais ouais, la coupa Kyo, mais je te fais confiance Sen. Je sais que tu ne feras jamais de mal à Umeko, tout comme je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te mépriser non plus. »

Pour joindre ses gestes à ses paroles, l'oni à la chevelure bleue prit le menton de Sen, tourna sa tête vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sans réagir. Elle aurait dû le repousser, mais elle était paralysée. C'était la seconde fois que Kyo l'embrassait. Le premier essai avait très désagréable pour elle, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Son corps frissonna jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, cela s'intensifia quand le tireur mit son autre main dans son cou. Des papillons volaient dans le bas-ventre de Sen et une chaleur s'était installée entre ses cuisses. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit sa bouche pour laisser le passage à la langue de son partenaire. Kyo, voyant qu'elle répondait, descendit l'une de ses mains de sur son épaule, mais il fut vivement repoussé quand il toucha sa poitrine :

« Pervers, où est-ce que tu poses tes mains ! persifla Sen qui réajustait son kimono de nuit.

- Oh pardon, je pensais que tu étais consentante, répliqua Kyo sur un ton moqueur.

- Tu m'as ensorcelée, enfoiré. Heureusement que j'ai réussi à me reprendre à temps. C'est la seconde fois que tu m'embrasses, ça t'amuse de te moquer de moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais toujours ça ?

- Ca me parait évident, sourit Kyo Shiranui avant de prendre à nouveau son visage pour l'embrasser une troisième fois, parce que je t'aime. »

Après quoi, le tireur se leva en vitesse pour s'éviter une fulgurante gifle de la part de sa belle princesse. Les joues de Sen étaient très rouges, on n'aurait pu dire si c'était la conséquence de sa gêne ou de sa colère :

« Ah oui ? demanda-t-elle apparemment folle de rage. Tu tombes amoureux des gens comme ça, d'une minute à l'autre ? Ou bien est-ce là encore l'une de tes blagues ?

- Je ne plaisanterai jamais sur ça, et puis tu sais que je suis toujours honnête avec toi. Je crois que ça fait un moment que tu fais vibrer mon cœur, mais je ne m'en suis réellement rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui. Ah là là, pauvre de moi, soupira le tireur.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je suis un oni moi aussi, se justifia Kyo. Je suis donc condamné à t'aimer toute ma vie. Quelle pénitence, mes crimes doivent être encore plus monstrueux que ce que je ne pensais pour que l'on m'inflige une telle punition.

- Sors de là, dégage de chez moi, Kyo Shiranui. Bientôt ton satyrisme s'imprégnera sur mes murs, cria presque Sen en balançant son oreiller sur son tortionnaire, mais ce dernier l'évita à merveille en se cachant derrière le shôji.

- J'y vais, déclara Kyo de derrière la cloison. Je compte sur toi pour veiller encore sur Umeko. Quand je reviendrai, j'espère que cette fois tu seras plus douce avec moi, ma chère Sen.

- VA EN ENFER !

\*******/

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Elle serra les dents et maugréa :

« Il me fait sa déclaration et après il se casse. Comment espère-t-il que je l'aime en retour ! »

Bien qu'elle dise cela, Sen savait qu'elle n'aimerait jamais Kyo Shiranui en retour puisque son cœur d'oni avait choisi Amagiri. Pourtant, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avait excité ses sens. Le désirait-elle ? Elle avait pourtant déjà jeté son dévolu sur Sanosuke Harada. A moins qu'il ne soit possible de désirer plusieurs personnes chez les onis ? Elle avait oublié de faire préciser ce détail à Kazama :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ce rustre va devoir user de bien des efforts s'il veut me séduire. »

C'est sur ces paroles que Sen arriva enfin sur la tombe de sa famille. Elle se pencha pour ôter le givre qui s'était étalé en fine couche sur les semblants de pierres tombales, puis elle joint ses mains afin d'adresser une prière aux défunts, et surtout demander le pardon à son père :

« Je t'aime papa, je sais que tu ne voulais pas la mort de Dai et maman. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir ôté la vie. Vous trois, vous étiez ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi… Mais maintenant, j'ai Umeko-chan, Kimigiku… Et également l'autre tocard de Kyo. J'ai d'autre personnes à protéger, à aimer. Vous resterez à jamais dans mon cœur, mais je pense que je viendrai vous voir moins souvent maintenant. Je suis sûr que vous le comprendrez. »

Quand elle eut terminée, Sen se releva et regarda encore une fois les trois pierres. Le silence se fit pesant pour elle qui commençait à s'habituer au bruit. Au fond, c'était plutôt amusant d'avoir du monde à la maison.

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter du silence total et s'imposer une minute de méditation, mais cet instant de quiétude fut troublé par un cri déchirant, aigüe, résonnant dans l'atmosphère, le cri d'Umeko. Sen revint immédiatement sur terre. Elle espéra pendant une seconde que ce cri était probablement dû au fait que sa protégé avait peut-être fait une simple chute sur la glace, pourtant il se reproduisit une seconde, puis une troisième fois. Ce n'était pas un cri de surprise, c'était un cri d'angoisse, de peur :

« Umeko-chan. » s'écria Sen avant de se mettre à courir en direction de chez elle, soulevant le bas de son kimono afin d'avoir plus d'aisance, mais elle fut quand même ralentie par le sol gelé et glissant.

\*****/

Quand Yamazaki s'éveilla, il grimaça. Sa blessure au dos lui faisait si mal, et il se sentait tellement fatiguée. Probablement qu'il avait perdu trop de sang, sans parler qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Aurait-il eu une atteinte nerveuse, le rendant paraplégique ? Cela signifiait donc qu'il était devenu inutile. Le shinobi tourna la tête sur le côté, Chizuru somnolait agenouillée à côté de lui. Elle tombait d'épuisement, probablement que c'était elle qui l'avait soigné et veillé.

Yamazaki l'observa. Il avait toujours apprécié la jeune fille calme, sérieuse, douce, attentionnée et courageuse. Comme il avait été ravi d'étudier et pratiquer la médecine avec elle. Elle était si vivante, si pétillante, petit à petit il avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle… Mais Yamazaki était timide, et il savait très bien combien Chizuru aimait Heisuke. Il s'était donc contenté de garder ses sentiments pour lui, de savourer les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, même si leur relation s'arrêtait au professionnalisme.

Le shinobi tendit son bras alourdi par la fatigue et enroula ses doigts dans les mèches châtains de la jeune fille. Son heure était venue, il le sentait. Il ne lutterait pas pour survivre, surtout pas maintenant qu'il se savait inutile. Il ne voulait pas que Chizuru se dévoue à lui, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il attendait d'elle… Peut-être pouvait-il essayer de l'obtenir avant qu'il ne s'en aille, peut-être pouvait-il profiter de son état de somnolence. Yamazaki ressembla ses maigres forces pour bouger. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Il se pencha, posa son bras au sol pour s'y appuyer dessus, puis rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Un baiser, il allait juste déposer un très chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, si léger qu'elle ne s'en apercevrait même pas. Juste une fois, il voulait goûter à ses lèvres qui l'attiraient.

Son visage n'était plus qu'à un demi-centimètre du sien, son souffle léger sembla agir comme un antalgique. Sa douleur s'envola, il ferma les yeux :

« Chizuru. »

Yamazaki revint d'un coup sur terre quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il voulut se repositionner en vitesse mais la douleur revint. Son appui le lâcha et il tomba au sol :

« Yamazaki-san ! s'écria Chizuru qui avait été réveillée par le bruit.

- Chizuru, répéta Heisuke qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce. Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Yamazaki-san est tombé. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû mieux le surveiller. Heisuke-kun, aide-moi à le recoucher. »

Et voilà qu'elle culpabilisait. Il aurait aimé dire que ce n'était pas sa faute mais la sienne, qu'il avait sournoisement tenté de lui voler un baiser alors qu'il savait très bien que son cœur appartenait à un autre. Yamazaki avait du mal à parler, à respirer, sa douleur lui donnait envie de hurler. Il devait résister, au moins devant elle, il voulait la voir sourire, pas la voir s'inquiéter :

« Mon… Mon recueil, dit-il pour engager un semblant de conversation avec elle. As-tu toujours mon recueil ?

- Oui, je l'ai pris dans mes affaires, répondit la jeune fille en lui montrant l'ouvrage. »

Yamazaki était rassuré. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'elle le garderait toujours, même si elle ne s'en servait pas. Ainsi elle aurait un souvenir de lui. Elle au moins ne l'oubliait pas :

« Prends soin d'eux, je te les confie, dit-il encore bien difficilement, sa respiration saccadée oxygénant mal son organisme. Il allait mourir, il le sentait. _Souris-moi, je t'en prie, souris-moi, ma tendre Chizuru_. »

Comme si le ciel avait entendu sa dernière volonté, les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire. Comme il aimait ce visage souriant, comme il aimait cette jeune fille. L'espion était heureux, même s'il restait le seul gardien de son secret, même si Chizuru ne l'aimerait jamais comme lui l'aime, même s'il n'avait pas réussi à gouter à ses lèvres. Malgré tout, il avait au moins le mérite de partir sur une image rayonnante : son sourire, une lumière dans ce monde obscur ravagé par la guerre. :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Vous devez vous rétablir rapidement. Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail à Edo. De nombreux blessés auront besoin de vos soins, dit la jeune fille tout se levant pour préparer un thé.

- Je suppose… Que je ne pourrai pas… me reposer tranquillement… »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il lui dit, après quoi sa vision se troubla. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit d'un seul coup plus léger. Les cieux l'appelaient, il ne pouvait lui échapper. Son corps étaient mort, au moins il n'entendait pas les pleurs bruyants de Chizuru qui enserrait sa main encore chaude.


	39. Nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 39** : Nouvelle vie

\*******/

Le corps de Susumu Yamazaki fut entouré de bandes avant d'être lancé dans la mer autour des hauts-gradés du Shinsengumi venus lui rendre un dernier hommage. Même Okita avait souhaité se montrer malgré sa blessure à l'abdomen qui lui faisait encore terriblement mal. Soutenu par Heisuke, le benjamin fut vite remplacé par le lancier qui le ramena dans sa cabine, suivit des autres qui allèrent oublier leur chagrin, allongés sur une couche. Seul Hijikata resta sur le pont à guetter l'horizon et le lever du soleil. Chizuru le rejoint quelques instants dans l'idée de lui parler, où plutôt de se rassurer. De tous, la jeune fille était celle qui culpabilisait le plus de la mort du shinobi, se sentant incompétente, plus inutile que jamais. Le vice-capitaine connaissait assez cette demoiselle pour savoir qu'elle allait encore plus se tuer à la tache après cet incident :

« Je suis désolée de n'avoir pu le sauver, dit tout bas la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sa blessure était très grave. Celui qui est responsable de sa mort, c'est cet enfoiré de Kazama. »

« _Et moi_ », qu'il avait eu envie d'ajouter, mais il s'abstint de dire ce genre de choses devant Chizuru qui aurait immédiatement démenti ses propos. Hijikata ne méritait aucun réconfort, il était le seul à blâmer S'il n'avait pas été si faible, Yamazaki n'aurait jamais été blessé :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui dit-il encore en lui tapotant la tête, sans détacher ses yeux de l'horizon aquatique. Je te remercie de t'être tant dévouée à lui et d'avoir été à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Je suis sûr que Yamazaki en était heureux. »

Ces paroles semblèrent la soulager quelque peu. Chizuru hocha la tête, puis le silence revint entre eux avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau brisé par un nouvel arrivant:

« Chizuru. »

Derrière eux venait d'apparaître Heisuke, se protégeant du soleil avec l'une de ses mains. La jeune fille quitta Hijikata pour se jeter contre son torse et y sangloter. L'ancien capitaine de la huitième division referma ses bras sur elle, la serra fort avant de l'emmener dans une cabine où il la coucha, la couvrit puis il s'allongea à côté d'elle sous les couvertures tout en lui caressant les cheveux et en déposant un chaste baiser sur son front :

« Hijikata-san a raison, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Yamazaki était condamné. »

Heisuke ne lui avouerait jamais, mais il était presque soulagé du décès du shinobi. Vraiment, il ne serait jamais senti aussi jaloux. Etait-ce sa nouvelle condition de rasetsu qui le rendait aussi possessif ? Combien de fois avait-il pensé étouffer l'espion avec un oreiller ? Combien avait-il haï cet homme si respectable ? Heisuke n'avait pas accepté que Chizuru se dévoue tant à lui, alors que personne d'autre à part elle ne possédait de connaissances médicales suffisantes pour le soigner. Yamazaki n'avait été que son patient, et lui il était son amant… Il le savait mais le poison de la haine s'était quand même vicieusement incrusté en lui, avait coulé dans ses veines et lui avait donné des envies de meurtre contre un précieux allié. Qu'est-ce que l'amour faisait de lui ? Il aimait Chizuru de tout son cœur. Pour vivre avec elle, il avait sacrifié son corps humain, et maintenant il était prêt à tuer tout ceux qui seraient une entrave à son bonheur :

« _Que m'arrive-t-il_ ? pensa Heisuke en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de la jeune fille_. Je deviens fou, et même dangereux. Quand je pense que j'ai même tiqué en voyant Chizuru parler avec Hijikata-san sur le pont. Hijikata-san aime Hajime-kun, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, et puis Chizuru m'aime, elle me l'a dit, je dois lui faire confiance, parce que je l'aime_. »

Sentant les bras protecteurs du garçon qu'elle aimait autour d'elle, Chizuru passa elle aussi les siens autour de sa taille et pressa davantage sa tête contre sa poitrine. L'odeur d'Heisuke l'enivra, le sentir si proche d'elle lui procura des picotements dans ses bras, ses jambes, son ventre… L'oni s'écarta légèrement et passa l'une de ses mains sous l'habit d'Heisuke, caressant son torse du bout des doigts au grand étonnement de ce dernier. La main de Chizuru tremblait et son visage rougissait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre l'initiative, c'était toujours Heisuke qui la touchait en premier, soit de lui-même, ou même des fois, la jeune fille avait mis en place certains codes pour lui exprimer qu'elle en avait envie. Depuis cette première nuit magique, les deux jeunes amants n'hésitaient pas à se retrouver pour s'unir. Cela se passait soit tôt le matin quand Heisuke revenaient de ses patrouilles nocturnes, ou le soir quand cette fois c'était la jeune fille qui se couchait après une dure journée de travail. Cela se passait souvent… très souvent même, et à chaque fois, l'un comme l'autre devait se retenir d'hurler de plaisir, notamment la jeune fille qui perdait totalement le contrôle d'elle-même dans ces moments-là, qui mordait dans les draps pour éviter d'extérioriser sa jouissance.

Cependant, malgré le désir constant qu'ils ressentaient toujours l'un pour l'autre, le couple prenait toujours des fines précautions, et jusque là, fort heureusement, Chizuru ne montrait aucun signe de grossesse :

« Chizuru ? demanda le jeune homme toujours stupéfait de la main baladeuse de sa dulcinée.

- Heisuke-kun, il n'y a pas de risque actuellement. Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête, j'ai besoin de ta chaleur. »

Sans se faire attendre, le rasetsu alla se placer au-dessus de la jeune fille, se soutenant sur ses coudes et inclinant la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son bassin se tortillait déjà, excité en avance par les exquises caresses de sa dulcinée. Ne voulant plus attendre, il défit le noeud du hakama de la jeune fille puis écarta les pans de son kimono pour répondre à ses désirs :

« Tu as été très forte Chizuru, je suis fier d'avoir une compagne comme toi. Comme je t'aime, Chizuru. »

Le jeune samourai joignit sa langue à celle de l'oni au kimono rose, mêlant leur souffle et leurs paroles, leur ténus gémissements faisant écho dans la petite cabine de même que leurs tendres « _je t'aime _» qu'il s'échangeaient lorsque leur voix leur était de nouveau accessible.

Alors qu'encore une fois, Chizuru prenait sur elle-même pour retenir ses cris et ainsi rester discrète, Heisuke s'en voulut d'avoir été si jaloux de Yamazaki, un simple mourant, un simple patient aux yeux de Chizuru alors que lui était son amant, l'homme qu'elle aimait, l'homme à qui elle se donnait :

« _Je ne te mérite pas_, pensa-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur son front en plein milieu de l'acte, étonnant la jeune fille qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise avant de les refermer immédiatement pour contenir en elle le flux anarchique de sa libido.

\*******/

Hijikata resta sur le pont bien après le départ de Chizuru, défiant le soleil levant qui brûlait sa peau de rasetsu. Il se devait de s'habituer à cette sensation :

« Yamazaki, depuis que je suis devenu un rasetsu, j'ai l'impression de mieux comprendre ta condition d'homme de l'ombre. » pensa-t-il tout en plissant ses yeux, ébloui par la lumière aveuglante du jour naissant.

Il devait la supporter, car il vivrait encore le jour. Pourtant, plus le soleil montait dans le ciel pour éclairer le Japon, plus Hijikata avait l'impression que des milliers de lames taillaient son corps toutes en même temps. Il avait mal, il ne voyait plus rien, mais il devait résister.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, s'approchant doucement, légèrement. Le brun n'eut pas à se retourner. Même aveuglé, il pouvait parfaitement distinguer les pas de Saito qui s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui :

« Toshi, tu as mal ? demanda le capitaine de la troisième division posté juste derrière lui. Tu ne devrais pas t'exposer ainsi au soleil, reprit-il quand il constata l'absence de réponse de son amant.

- Ca va, Hajime, ce n'est pas si terrible, répondit enfin le vice-capitaine en gardant le dos tourné. »

Pourtant, Saito n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien qu'Hijikata enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair de ses mains, il voyait bien les convulsions de ses membres, il avait bien senti cette intonation légèrement plus aigue que l'habituelle, signe de sa douleur… C'en était trop pour Saito. D'une main tremblante, il dégaina quelque peu son katana puis s'entailla le poignet sans même grimacer. Son sang apparut sur sa peau pâle, et il s'approcha de son compagnon pour le lui présenter.

Hijikata écarquilla les yeux, reculant pour échapper à l'odeur du sang, mais trop tard :

« Haji… »

Hijikata ne pouvait plus parler, une lancinante douleur comprima sa poitrine puis le reste de son corps. Il tomba à genoux, retenant des cris, se roula en boule, tentant par tous les moyens de se protéger du soleil qui semblait à présent carboniser chaque centimètre de sa peau :

« Toshi, dit la voix hésitante de Saito, bois mon sang.

- Tais-toi, ne me tente pas, s'écria Hijikata.

- Toshi, je t'en supplie, bois-le, insista l'homme à la chevelure indigo en avançant son poignet blessé de son amant. Toshi, je te l'offre. Je ne suis pas un oni, mais ça te fera du bien quand même. Je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir… »

D'un geste vif, Hijikata repoussa violemment le bras ensanglanté de son compagnon, le regardant méchamment au travers de ses iris rouge de démon. Cela surprit tellement Saito qu'il en fit un geste de recul. Son poignet qui saignait toujours laissait des marques pourpres sur le plancher du navire, exacerbant encore plus les pulsions du vice-capitaine qui serait tenté de se jeter à terre pour le lécher. Il maudit intérieurement Saito qui le poussait au vice, alors qu'il luttait difficilement pour garder au moins un esprit humain à défaut d'un corps :

« Toshi…

- Va-t-en, ordonna Hijikata d'un ton sec.

- Toshi, pourquoi ? Si tu ne bois pas mon sang, c'est mon cœur qui va saigner. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, alors je t'en prie… »

Une fois de plus, Hijikata ne laissa pas Saito terminer. Il arracha un morceau de son hakama, prit brusquement le poignet de son compagnon qu'il banda hâtivement, serrant le nœud si fort qu'il en coupa la circulation du jeune samourai qui serra les dents pour retenir un soupir de douleur et un sanglot de tristesse :

« Va te coucher maintenant ! ordonna une fois de plus Hijikata en le repoussant brutalement Je ne veux plus te voir faire pareille idiotie. »

Pourtant, Saito ne partit pas. Il resta là, raide comme un piquet devant l'homme qu'il aimait, le corps tremblant, les lèvres pincées comme s'il se retenait de pleurer, ce qui exaspéra encore plus le vice-capitaine toujours victime de sa forme de rasetsu :

« Et que je ne te vois pas pleurer. Cette fois, ce n'est pas tes larmes qui vont m'attendrir. Hors de ma vue, Saito. »

Finalement, le capitaine s'en alla à pas lent, le plus naturellement possible. En réalité, il voulait fuir, ou même se jeter dans la mer pour y rejoindre Yamazaki. Bien sûr, il avait fait une erreur, mais Hijikata avait-il besoin d'être si blessant ? En plus, il l'avait appelé "Saito", alors que cela faisait des jours qu'il utilisait son prénom. Cette soudaine distance, est-ce que cela signifiait que c'était la fin, qu'il ne l'aimait déjà plus ? Les sentiments d'Hijikata étaient-ils si instables ? Pourtant, Saito, lui, continuait de l'aimer de tout son cœur, comme au premier jour.

Sur sa couche, le jeune homme se roula en boule dans les draps, caressant son poignet meurtri, inspirant le bandage qui était un morceau du hakama de son amour. Pour l'heure, c'était tout ce qui le reliait encore à lui. Cela lui rappelait cette fois où Hijikata avait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation, et que lui s'était désespérément accroché à un kimono appartenant à son amour perdu, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sôji lui arrache des mains pour tenter de le posséder par la force ¹. Ces souvenirs douloureux comprimèrent la poitrine de Saito, mais il se retint de pleurer. Il avait déjà versé trop de larmes d'amour.

Malgré ses sentiments sincères pour Hijikata, le gaucher commença à regretter d'avoir ouvert une porte de ses émotions. Lui qui, plus jeune, était aussi froid que la glace, inaccessible, le voilà aujourd'hui vulnérable, incapable de se contrôler, incapable de détourner ses pensées d'Hijikata.

\*******/

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Hijikata regretta de s'être emporté de la sorte envers son compagnon qui ne s'était plus présenté devant lui, et cela lui manquait. Sans doute avait-il été trop dur. Après tout, Saito n'avait voulu que lui rendre service, partager sa douleur avec lui, et lui l'avait renvoyé en lui parlant crûment :

« Mon Hajime, comme j'ai envie de poser ma tête sur tes genoux et sentir tes doigts dans mes cheveux qui me donnent des frissons de bien-être. Hajime, j'ai envie de t'embrasser. »

Ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques jours à Edo, et Saito n'était pas venu, pas plus qu'Hijikata n'était allé le voir. L'un étant blessé, l'autre débordé.

Kondo invalide pour le moment, c'était Hijikata qui jouait à la fois le rôle de capitaine et vice-capitaine, représentant le Shinsengumi aux hommes du gouvernement et effectuant également les interminables documents administratifs, prenant à peine le temps pour se reposer, ni même pour manger. De toute façon, il avait l'appétit coupé et n'arrivait plus à trouver correctement le sommeil tant l'angoisse de sa dispute avec Saito le perturbait. Et par dessus tout, Chizuru n'avait de cesse de le harceler. :

« _Hijikata-san, vous devriez manger. Hijikata-san, vous devriez vous reposer, vous avez l'ai tellement fatigué. Hijikata-san, buvez donc ce thé. Hijikata-san, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?_ »

Et c'était comme ça toute la journée. Jamais elle n'arrêtait, jamais elle ne choisissait une autre cible à harceler. Etait-ce sa jeunesse ou son sang oni qui la rendait si vaillante ? Jamais elle ne paraissait fatiguée alors qu'elle se donnait aussi bien à fond le jour dans son travail qu'à Heisuke la nuit dans leur futon. Par le diable, cette jeune fille avait-elle une limite ? Et surtout, que ne comprenait-elle pas dans la phrase « _Je n'ai besoin de rien_ ». C'est qu'elle pouvait être obstinée, et exaspérante aussi par moment. Et en plus elle commençait à poser des questions indiscrètes dans le genre « _Hijikata-san, se serait-il passé quelque chose avec Saito-san ? Je vous trouve bien distants en ce moment_ ? ». Ce genre de remarque l'énervait tellement qu'il avait bien envie de prendre katana et de l'assommer avec le fourreau, Non mais !

« Hajime, toi seul peux me calmer. Viens me voir, toi seul la feras partir. »

Mais Saito ne venait jamais. Tôt le matin, il partait s'entraîner dans un dojo d'Edo. Il n'était pas à blâmer, après tout c'était Hijikata lui-même qui avait ordonné aux hommes de s'entraîner en vu des combats. Mais quand même, s'entraîner, former les recrues, manger sur place, aller voir Sôji, faire les courses avec Chizuru… Ce n'était pas possible, il faisait tout pour l'éviter !

Hijikata grogna et gribouilla sa feuille d'encre. Mince, il aimait Saito, c'était une certitude, mais pour s'en faire autant à propos d'une simple querelle, c'est qu'il devait être bien plus entiché qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il voulait le revoir, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer suffisamment tant qu'il avait ce poids sur la conscience. Saito avait ses tords, mais c'était principalement de sa faute à lui. Oui, ce soir, il irait se faire pardonner auprès de son petit gaucher :

« Hijikata-san, je vous amène votre thé, résonna la voix de Chizuru qui ouvrit le shôji avec un plateau. Y a-t'il autre chose que je puisse faire pour me rendre utile ? »

Le brun soupira intérieurement, il savait déjà qu'elle demanderait ça. Mais bon sang, ne savait-elle pas s'occuper seule ? L'excuse du thé ne lui procurait plus assez de tranquillité, Chizuru était déjà trop experte dans cet art, et donc rapide. Il fallait lui trouver une occupation qui lui garantirait la paix pendant quelques heures :

« Hum, j'ai envie d'un festin aujourd'hui. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose fait avec amour. »

Chizuru rougit malgré elle, n'osant plus rien dire. Pour le coup, Hijikata avait trouvé la parade pour la faire taire. C'est que sa voix de gamine commençait à l'insupporter. Il avait besoin d'entendre le timbre calme et grave de son compagnon, et même de voir cette stature droite, de sentir entre ses mains cette taille svelte, de caresser du bout des doigts cette peau blanche et douce sensibles à ses touchers, d'embrasser ses lèvres fraîches et gercées par le froid :

« J'ai envie de déguster un bon repas qui me mettra en forme pour ensuite aller voir Saito avec lequel je me suis effectivement querellé. Je vais te donner de l'argent, va faire des courses et mets tout ton cœur dans le repas de ce soir. Je t'en prie, j'y tiens.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme. Comptez sur moi. »

Malgré sa voix niaiseuse qu'il ne supportait plus, Hijikata parvint à sourire. La guerre ne semblait pas avoir d'impact sur l'énergie de cette demoiselle qui donnait chaque jour à fond dans les quelques taches qu'elle effectuait. Sa simple présence était une vraie lumière dans ce monde de ténèbre dévasté par les batailles, le sang, les morts. Sa volonté donna du courage à Hijikata. Ce soir, il irait voir Saito pour s'excuser, et il oublierait pendant quelques heures son travail pour s'occuper de lui et un peu le câliner.

\******/

Sanosuke et Saito marchaient côte à côte dans les rues d'Edo en direction de la clinique dans laquelle se trouvait Okita. Le lancier y allait quotidiennement, y passait des heures à parler, à embrasser et à tenir le jeune malade dans ses bras pour réchauffer son corps qui semblait toujours glacé. Il espérait que le jeune homme tienne au moins jusqu'au printemps afin qu'il puisse l'emmener un peu au grand air.

L'évolution de la plaie à l'abdomen d'Okita était favorable, elle le serait même plus si Sôji ne serait pas sans cesse en train de forcer dessus, mais sa tuberculose, elle, ne reculait pas, nullement éreintée par le nouveau corps démoniaque de son hôte. Le fait que Sôji soit devenu un rasetsu avait sans doute retardé son heure, mais de combien ? Sanosuke, qui avait déjà cru le perdre, s'angoissait toujours à l'idée qu'un jour, on lui annonce son décès. Cette pensée le terrifiait, l'empêchait de dormir. C'est que son amour pour Sôji était plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Sanosuke aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'on lui permette de dormir en le serrant contre lui, mais il était maintenant impossible pour Sôji de rester au quartier général. Sa santé nécessitait une surveillance et des soins en continue. Si ces traitements pouvaient lui faire gagner ne serait-ce que quelque jours, alors Sanosuke n'hésitait pas à confier son petit ange à ces gens. Mais comme c'était dur tous les soirs quand le jeune homme aux yeux verts s'accrochait à son hakama, disant par là qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

Saito, lui, s'y rendait assez régulièrement, inquiet de la santé dégradante de son ami, mais c'était aussi là une excuse facile pour rester éloigné d'Hijikata. Même après plusieurs jours, le gaucher se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce regard rempli de haine que lui avait adressé l'homme qu'il aimait. Son sang n'avait qu'un tour dans ses veines. Hijikata ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, même du temps où ils n'étaient pas ensemble, même du temps où ils se disputaient sans cesse. Le brun était fâché, et c'était lui le responsable. Ce qu'il avait fait était-il si mal ? Il n'avait voulu que le soulager, n'était-ce pas normal de vouloir aider une personne que vous aimez ? Alors pourquoi réagir aussi violemment ? Etait-ce vraiment là une atteinte à sa dignité ?

Maintenant, Saito n'osait plus se présenter devant Hijikata par crainte de revoir ce visage rempli de haine, ce visage qui transpercerait son cœur aussi brusquement qu'un katana et qui le laissait dans une solitude et une détresse aussi profonde que la mort.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire ? Que son amour soit devenu un rasetsu n'avait nullement changé ses sentiments, mais il y avait quand même quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas : cette souffrance, ces crises. Hijikata semblait tout seul à lutter. Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à endurer ça ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partager sa souffrance avec lui ? Saito avait l'impression que devenir un rasetsu avait éloigné le vice-capitaine de lui :

« Sano, j'aurai une question à te poser, demanda Saito à son confrère rouquin. Quelle est la première chose qui t'a traversé l'esprit quand tu as appris que Sôji était devenu un rasetsu ? »

Cette question surprit le lancier, mais il se reprit vite quand il réalisa que Saito était finalement dans la même situation que lui. Il réfléchit un moment, se remémorant cette fraction de seconde où il avait cru perdre Sôji à jamais et qui, encore aujourd'hui, le faisait frissonner d'horreur :

« C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai un peu mal accepté son geste que je trouvais stupide, mais au final, ce n'est pas plus mal. Sôji a pu combattre pour venger Kondo-san, ça lui a redonné du punch, il en avait bien besoin, lui qui se sentait si inutile. Et je pense que même s'il ne guérit pas de sa tuberculose, sa maladie doit évoluer moins rapidement.

- Hum, mais s'il se déleste de sa maladie pour souffrir autrement, où est l'intérêt ?

- L'ochimizu qu'a bu Sôji ne venait pas de Sannan mais de Kôdo. Il semble plus perfectionné et du coup, Sôji ne semble pas trop souffrir de crise de vampirisme comme Heisuke ou Hijikata. Sa seule contrainte reste le soleil pénible pour lui, mais ça n'a pas trop d'importance puisqu'il n'est pas autorisé à sortir.

- Sano, dis-moi, n'as-tu pas mal à l'idée que Sôji est brûlé par les inoffensifs rayons du soleil hivernal ? N'as-tu jamais eu envie de prendre sa souffrance ?

- Bien sûr, je prendrai même sa maladie si je le pouvais. Le voir souffrir m'est aussi insupportable que de garder la tête sous l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes. Mais que veux-tu, je ne peux pas porter son fardeau à sa place, je ne peux pas prendre sa tuberculose. C'est impossible tout simplement, ainsi sont faites les lois de la nature. Ca ne veut pas die que nous ne pouvons rien faire. Les épauler, les aimer, les encourager à se battre et à lutter, rester simplement à leur côté et leur parler. Notre présence et nos paroles réconfortantes ont plus d'impact sur leur conscience que notre pitié. Les petites attentions, ce n'est pas rien.

- Mais ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est juste que c'est dur de se sentir impuissant face à leurs souffrances. Tu peux le comprendre ça, Sano ? dit encore la capitaine de la troisième division en baissant la tête.

- Oui, répondit le rouquin en posant sa main sur la tête de Saito façon grand-frère, je te comprends. Mais c'est eux qu'il faut comprendre avant tout, eux que nous aimons. Mettons-nous un peu à leur place, accepterais-tu qu'Hijikata se blesse en donnant l'excuse qu'il veut partager ta douleur ?

- … Non, répondit l'homme à la chevelure indigo tout en repoussant la main de Sanosuke de sur sa tête, je pense que je m'en voudrais s'il en venait à ça.

- C'est exactement ça, Saito. On ne doit pas partager leur douleur, on doit juste la comprendre et utiliser nos propres armes pour les aider à lutter. Crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, Saito méditant de ces paroles, Sanosuke ne sachant plus que dire.

Le lancier fut bien étonné que le silencieux gaucher lance une conversation avec lui. Poser de telles questions, mettre à jour ses soucis de couple, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ce froid capitaine. Pour en arriver la, il devait vraiment être perdu.

Mais Sanosuke savait Saito responsable et réfléchi. Lui proposer son aide se solderait forcément par un refus, et lui voulait accorder toute son attention à son petit ange.

Sôji était bien sagement allongé sur son futon. Sa bouche s'étira en un énorme sourire quand il vit son compagnon ouvrir le shôji :

« Je t'ai entendu arriver Sano-san, dit-il en tendant les bras tout en restant couché. Viens me faire un câlin.

- Allons Sôji, ricana Sanosuke en s'approchant de lui, un peu de tenue, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Je m'en fiche, viens me voir. »

Comment résister à ces yeux débordant de tendresse et à ces bras qui se tendaient vers vous comme si vous étiez la seule corde qui l'empêchait de tomber. Sanosuke lui sourit en retour et alla s'agenouiller à côté de lui, oubliant Saito resté en retrait. Le lancier se pencha pour l'embrasser tandis que Sôji refermait ses bras autour de ses épaules, relevant la tête pour approfondir la baiser.

Immédiatement Saito détourna la tête. Ces gens-là n'avaient donc aucune pudeur, et Sanosuke ne pouvait-il pas se retenir maintenant qu'il connaissait ses soucis :

« Je vais faire du thé » annonça alors Saito en se relevant et en quittant la pièce sans même que les deux amants ne se rendent compte de son départ, trop occupés à rattraper les heures perdues.

\******/

¹ Souvenir du chapitre treize de cette fic


	40. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 40** : Souvenirs

\******/

« Mon Hajime, je pense que tu dois m'en vouloir d'avoir été si dur avec toi. Je n'aurais pas dû être si violent, si repoussant. Vraiment, je regrette, je suis désolé. Je t'aime Hajime, je veux que tu le saches, et que c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi. Mets-toi à ma place, tu es assez intelligent pour le comprendre, non ? »

Le vice-capitaine aux yeux améthystes resta figé, comme attendant une réponse, mais ce n'était sans doute pas la lampe en face de lui qui allait la lui donner. Il déglutit et réfléchit :

« Hum, non ça ne va pas. Je ne dois pas faire si long, après tout Hajime est quelqu'un de silencieux. Peut-être que je devrais me contenter d'un "_je t'aime_" et d'un baiser. Mais je dois aussi m'excuser, et lui expliquer que je ne veux plus qu'il fasse une chose pareille. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis obligé de faire long, réfléchit Hijikata qui en fait était seul dans son bureau à s'entraîner de ce qu'il devrait dire quand il irait à la rencontre de son amant. Quand je pense qu'autrefois, toutes les femmes se jetaient à mes pieds même quand j'étais dure avec elle. Hajime est différent, c'est sans doute pour cela que je l'aime, et c'est aussi sans doute pour ça que je me prends autant la tête. »

Le vice-capitaine n'aurait jamais cru en arriver là un jour, lui qui avait toujours été aimé et désiré des autres. Aujourd'hui, il tenait à Saito au point de faire des pieds et des mains pour se réconcilier avec lui, ne supportant pas cette tension dans leur couple :

« Hum, reprenons. Je pourrais commencer par lui embrasser la main et lui dire que je l'aime, ça l'attendrira, c'est plutôt une bonne entrée ça, non ?

- Hijikata-san ? »

Le brun sursauta et en tomba à la renverse, dos au sol, son hakama relevé jusqu'à la mi-cuisse, montrant donc à Chizuru qui ouvrit le shôji ses jambes pâles et imberbes :

« Euh, rougit immédiatement la jeune fille, je… Je viens récupérer votre plateau. »

La porte se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte, le repas ayant cette fois disparut. Hijikata se redressa, maudissant sa maladresse. Il aurait aimé prendre le temps de remercier la jeune fille qui avait préparé un si bon repas qu'il avait longuement savouré, ayant l'impression de retrouver le goût des aliments déjà oubliés. A présent, il se sentait plus en forme pour aller retrouver Saito et se faire pardonner :

« Pourquoi est-ce que je réfléchis autant ? Je dois juste rester naturel, rester le Toshi qu'aime Hajime. »

Il faisait déjà nuit dehors, tant mieux, il se sentait plus à l'aise dans l'obscurité maintenant qu'il était devenu un rasetsu. En passant près de la cuisine, il vit la petite Chizuru interrompue dan sa vaisselle par un Heisuke entreprenant qui l'avait enlacée par derrière commençait à passer sa main sur son kimono. Cette exhibition totale fit froncer les sourcils du trentenaire. Ah les jeunes, aucune pudeur ! Mais il ne dit rien et continua son chemin non sans étirer ses lèvres en un discret sourire, se rappelant sa jeunesse où il prenait les femmes n'importe où, se fichant d'être repéré, ses pulsions l'emportant sur la raison, et ce malgré les protestations des femmes qu'il baisait. Oui, il ne leur faisait pas tendrement l'amour comme à Saito qu'il aimait, il baisait les femmes comme un animal sauvage en manque de sexe. Avec Saito, de suite, tout avait été différent :

« C'est parce que je l'aime, depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pense. Hajime m'a toujours paru si pur malgré le sang tachant son kimono et son regard de glace. » dit-il à voix basse alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de la chambre du capitaine de la troisième division, celle-ci étant entrouverte. Hajime ? »

Ses appels restèrent sans réponse, et pour cause, la pièce était vide. Le lit défait et l'habituel kimono noir soigneusement plié laissaient fort à penser que Saito avait déjà dû se mettre en tenue de nuit. Peut-être s'était-il rendu aux latrines avant d'aller se coucher ? Le vice-capitaine aux yeux violets s'agenouilla à côté du futon et attendit, vidant son esprit, entrant dans un état de méditation pour ne faire qu'un avec l'univers et discerner le moindre bruit, guettant le retour de Saito grâce au son léger de ses pas. D'un naturel impatient, Hijikata n'avait jamais été doué pour cet exercice de concentration, mais depuis qu'il était devenu un rasetsu, ses sens exacerbés lui donnaient plus d'aisance, et il saurait reconnaître le bruit d'un cours d'eau se situant à plusieurs mètres. C'est que l'ochimizu possédait ses avantages malgré ses nombreux inconvénients. S'il disait ceci à Saito, peut-être qu'il se détendrait plus et qu'ils pourraient reprendre enfin une vie de couple normale… Si on pouvait appeler leur relation « normale » :

« Ah Hajime, tu as fait tomber toutes les barrières que je m'étais bâtie lorsque j'ai décidé de poursuivre mon rêve et de devenir un samourai. Jamais, jamais je n'aurai cru aimer autant, un homme qui plus est. La vie est décidément remplie de drôle de surprise. »

Le silence de la nuit lui répondit, Saito était décidément bien long. En se concentrant à nouveau, Hijikata crut percevoir au loin les pas un homme qui courait, probablement Heisuke encore en retard sur ses patrouilles nocturnes. Voilà ce que ça faisait de passer trop de temps avec sa dulcinée !

Le silence encore, puis des intonations ressemblant à des… nausées. Oui, pas de doutes, quelqu'un au quartier général devait être malade, c'était bien des bruits de nausées. Cela lui faisait toujours penser à ce jour où Chizuru avait cuisiné… Hijikata rouvrit subitement les yeux, se souvenant de cette nuit où Saito, timide et embarrassé, était venu le soutenir après l'indigeste repas de l'oni. Tous ceux ayant mangé son plat avaient été malades, à l'exception des rasetsu comme Sannan ou de Chizuru elle-même ¹. Plus tard, Sannan avait alors émis la théorie que les repas préparés avec beaucoup de cœur par les onis devaient être indigestes pour les humains, du moins c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour expliquer ce phénomène, car par la suite, plus personne ne tomba malade suite à la cuisine de Chizuru.

Mais aujourd'hui, Hijikata n'avait-il pas demandé à la jeune fille de cuisiner avec amour ? Qu'avait-il donc fait ? Lui ne souffrait pas d'ingestion parce qu'il était un rasetsu, mais son pauvre Hajime… Le vice-capitaine pesta, culpabilisant d'avoir une si petite mémoire, se relevant pour se mettre à la recherche de son compagnon, ses pas guidés par les bruits de nausées.

Saito était dans la cour, en kimono de nuit, penché au dessus d'un puit. Face à cette image, Hijikata ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Presque deux ans auparavant, les rôles étaient inversés, Hajime s'était déclaré à lui, et ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Ce simple souvenir fit battre le cœur dur du vice-capitaine. Bien du temps s'était écoulé depuis, bien des doux moments comme des tensions, sans parler de ces longs mois passés loin l'un de l'autre, à combler leur désir juste avec le pouvoir de leur imagination et la force de leur poignet :

« Hajime. »

Saito se raidit, il avait dû l'entendre, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant :

« C'est vous vice-capitaine ? »

Hijikata s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son compagnon, complètement stupéfait. Il venait de l'appeler « _vice-capitaine_ » alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, alors que ça faisait des années qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et même son diminutif. Etait-il si fâché que ça ?

Une nouvelle nausée s'empara du jeune homme et il se pencha à nouveau au dessus du puits, une main sur le rebord de pierre et l'autre sur son abdomen douloureux. De dos, il paraissait tellement fatigué. Hijikata savait qu'il ne négligeait pas son entraînement, et il n'ignorait pas non plus que son compagnon ne dormait bien que dans ses bras à lui. La culpabilité s'empara de l'homme aux yeux violets, comment avait-il pu être si froid, si cruel, si tranchant envers lui :

« Hajime, répéta-t-il en posant l'une de ses main sur une épaule frêle de Saito, l'autre au travers de sa taille svelte, je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de poser doucement ses lèvres dans le cou du jeune homme, ce dernier effectuant instinctivement comme un geste de recul.

- Je… Je suis désolé vice-capi…

- Hajime, répéta encore Hijikata en insistant bien sur son prénom. Hajime, mon Hajime, pardonne-moi, je t'aime. »

Saito mit une main sur son coeur dans le vain espoir de calmer ses palpitations. Il essayait inutilement de contrôler ses émotions, l'amour sans limite qu'il portait à Hijikata. Mais sa voix, ses paroles, son souffle… tout lui faisait perdre la tête, détruisait ses barrières. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'Hijikata, il n'y avait rien à faire, il perdait la maîtrise de son corps, sa liberté d'expression, parce qu'il l'aimait plus fort que n'importe quoi et n'importe qui.

Le jeune samourai aux yeux bleus se retourna subitement vers l'homme qu'il aimait et se jeta contre lui, passant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, nichant sa tête dans son épaule :

« Toshi, je t'aime, je t'aime aussi. Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, me quereller avec toi. C'était de ma faute, c'est à moi de m'excuser. »

Hijikata sourit et répondit tendrement à l'étreinte de son jeune amant, frottant son dos et sa nuque du plat de main, savourant cette agréable sensation de bonheur, rassuré à l'idée qu'il retrouvait enfin son adorable petit Hajime :

« Je n'avais pas à réagir si violement, j'ai de nombreux tords aussi. Oublions cela Hajime et reviens près de moi, je ne suis pas tranquille sinon. Je veux dormir avec toi, je veux t'embrasser et te faire l'amour. Je t'aime Hajime. »

Hijikata avait écarté la tête de son compagnon de son épaule pour qu'il puisse regarder droit dans ses yeux bleus océan, ses yeux profonds qui l'avaient toujours attiré, puis il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser mais Saito s'écarta brusquement de lui pour se pencher à nouveau au dessus du puit, prit d'une nouvelle nausée :

« Pardon, pardon Toshi, ce n'est pas que tu me dégoûtes, mais je crois que je fais une indigestion, réussit à articuler difficilement Saito entre deux nausées.

- Les indigestions peuvent avoir du bon, lui rappela Hijikata en se collant de nouveau à lui pour le soutenir. Va t'allonger dans ta chambre, je vais t'apporter une cuvette si jamais les nausées reprennent, et je vais te chouchouter comme toi tu l'as fait il y a deux ans.

- Ce jour-là, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur, se remémora Saito. Depuis, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé que mon cœur allait dérailler tellement il s'emballait. Chaque jour, je t'aime toujours encore plus, et toujours plus fort. Toshi, sache que si la guerre t'arrache à moi, je te poursuivrais jusque dans l'autre monde. »

A chaque fois qu'il disait cela, Hijikata ne savait que répondre. Au fond, il n'appréciait pas trop l'idée que son compagnon parle de suicide amoureux, mais ne ferait-il pas de même ? Si être en froid avec la personne que vous aimez vous tranche le cœur, alors qu'adviendrait-il de vous si votre moitié disparaît ? Cette pensée donna des frissons d'horreur au vice-capitaine qui resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de son jeune amant :

« Viens mon amour, rentrons. Les nuits hivernales sont fraîches, et si nous restons là, ça ne sera pas la guerre qui nous tuera. »

\******/

Comme chaque nuit, Heisuke traquait chacun des pas de Sannan, persuadé que l'ex-vice-capitaine manigançait quelque chose. Mais comme chaque soir, il le perdit de vue aux alentours d'une ruelle… Toujours la même, cette même avenue calme et paisible d'Edo, cette ruelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, cette ruelle qui le perturbait tellement qu'il en oubliait pendant quelques secondes son principal objectif, sa proie qui aujourd'hui encore disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Heisuke pesta, se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, il venait d'échouer. En tant que samourai, il se devait faire passer ses missions avant ses sentiments, mais pourtant, il ne pouvait passer dans cette ruelle sans y apposer un regard nostalgique. Chaque jour, il luttait pour ne pas la remonter, regarder chaque recoin, analyser les changements. Chaque nuit, il résistait à l'irrépressible envie d'avancer vers cette maisonnée autrefois parsemée de nombreuses fleurs :

« Est-elle encore là ? »

C'était la question qu'il se posait toutes les nuits avant de se retourner et de repartir dans le sens opposé :

« Quand bien même elle vivrait encore ici, je n'ai aucunement le droit d'aller la voir. Je suis mort, je ne dois pas l'oublier »

Et cette pensée l'attristait. Comme il aurait aimé aller à sa rencontre, lui parler, prendre ses mains. Peut-être serait-elle effrayée, peut-être le prendrait-elle dans ses bras. Comme Heisuke voulait qu'elle le presse contre sa poitrine et qu'elle embrasse son front comme elle le faisait autrefois. Comme cette chaleur et l'odeur émanant de cette femme petite et mince lui manquait. Son parfum ayant été la première chose qu'il sentit, ses lèvres ayant été les premières à se poser sur sa peau, sa voix calme et douce lui ayant chuchoté ses premiers mots d'amour :

« Je veux la voir, juste quelques minutes, juste l'apercevoir, m'assurer qu'elle va bien. »

Une nuit, deux nuits, tant de nuit à résister, mais ce soir-là, ses émotions devinrent plus fortes que sa raison. Après s'être assuré que personne ne le suivait, que la ruelle était déserte de tout citoyen, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus remonta lentement l'avenue, la boule au ventre jusqu'à une habitation à première vue délabrée et non entretenue :

« Est-ce vraiment ici ? s'étonna-t-il. Elle n'est pourtant pas du genre à négliger les apparences. »

Il reconnaissait bien les commerces et maisons avoisinants, de même que cette pancarte où les écrits commençaient à s'effacer. Depuis combien de temps avait-elle perdu son côté maniaque ?

Heisuke s'avança. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, elle devait dormir, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres moments pour lui. Doucement, il s'avança et s'étonna lorsque la porte s'ouvrit facilement :

« Elle ne l'a pas bloquée ? Ce n'est pas prudent, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Est-ce encore elle qui vit ici ? »

Tout doucement, il s'avança dans la maisonnée délabrée, nettoyée à l'arrache. Les meubles n'avaient pas changé de place, de même que les pots de fleurs à présent vides. Il ne s'était pas donc pas trompé de logement.

A l'entrée trônait un plateau composé de nourritures refroidies depuis plusieurs heures et qui commençaient à moisir. A croire que quelqu'un l'avait posé là avant de repartir, ce qui interloqua encore plus le jeune homme :

« Depuis quand a-t-elle besoin qu'on lui fasse la cuisine, elle qui est une Déesse des fourneaux. »

Toutes ces constatations ne le rassurèrent guère, et sa crainte s'exacerba lorsqu'il entendu une toux provenant de l'étage d'au dessus :

« Elle est là. »

Sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures, Heisuke escalada les marches deux par deux, se rendant instinctivement vers la seconde porte à droite au premier étage, ouvrant brusquement le shôji vers la source du bruit et y tomber sur un spectacle à le figer d'horreur. Ses yeux de rasetsu lui permettaient de distinguer nettement les formes dans l'obscurité, pourtant il dut écarquiller plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle recroquevillée dans son futon complètement défait, ses longs cheveux châtain foncés humides éparpillés sur les draps imbibés de taches rougeâtres. Son kimono de nuit ruisselait de sueur et était débraillé au point qu'il laissait apercevoir une bout de l'un de ses seins aussi blanc que son visage creusé au teint cadavérique. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, squelettique, semblant prête à passer d'un moment à l'autre dans l'autre monde.

Heisuke resta figé dans l'encadrement du shôji, incapable de s'avancer vers elle, se sentant en partie responsable de son état. Il l'avait abandonnée il y a des années, et voilà comment il la retrouvait. Avait-il le droit de la toucher ou serait-ce que de l'approcher :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la voix faible et enrouée de la personne alitée, cette parole soudaine faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il y avait bien longtemps que personne n'a eu le courage de monter jusqu'ici. »

Qu'entendait-elle par longtemps ? Depuis combien de temps gisait-elle là, agonisante ? A quand datait son dernier repas, son dernier dialogue ? Elle avait pourtant des amies et de bonnes connaissances dans le voisinage, pourquoi personne n'était venu lui poster assistance, à elle, si douce et gentille. Etait-ce parce qu'au fond, touts ces gens hypocrites n'avaient vu en elle qu'une putain ? :

« Êtes-vous des pilleurs ? Prenez ce qui vous fait plaisir, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose dans cette bicoque. »

Des pilleurs ! Alors comme ça certains avaient profité de sa faiblesse pour la voler ! Mais pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas défendue ? Autrefois, elle possédait une dague qu'elle n'hésitait pas à dégainer face aux personnes mal intentionnées. Dans le passé elle était téméraire et courageuse, défendant avec ardeur tout ce qui lui était précieux. Etait-elle maintenant si faible au point qu'elle laissait les truands entrer librement dans son logement pour la dépouiller ? Avait-elle été violée aussi ? :

« Qui que soyez, soyez les bienvenue au jardin des Nobuhara. »

Heisuke réprima un sanglot en se bâillonnant la bouche, mais une larme perla quand même le long de l'une de ses joues. Ses jambes tremblantes le guidèrent doucement et craintivement vers la forme allongée. Il l'avait reconnue, cette phrase quelle disait toute la journée d'un ton enjouée dès qu'un client entrait, et à qui elle offrait son plus beau sourire commercial. C'était bien elle, cette femme qu'il avait aimée, délaissée, cette femme qu'il avait fait souffrir bien malgré lui. Malgré la métamorphose radicale de son corps, elle n'avait pas tant que ça changé, elle était resté fidèle à elle-même.

Heisuke s'agenouilla, tendit sa main qu'il posa sur son épaule décharnée et articula avec une voix déformée par l'émotion :

« Maman. »

La forme osseuse bougea, et leva ses yeux bleus dénués de vie vers le jeune homme agenouillé à ses côtés. Elle l'observa, plissa les yeux comme pour adapter sa vue, puis leva sa main froide et tremblante qu'elle posa sur la joue du jeune homme avant de dire faiblement :

« Heisuke ? C'est toi, tu es enfin venu me chercher ? »

Heisuke inspira bruyamment pour retenir ses larmes, réalisant que sa mère le prenait pour un fantôme ou le Dieu de la mort. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer alors qu'il avait tant fait souffrir cette femme. Sa main alla prendre celle de sa mère qui s'était posée sur sa joue pour lui embrasser le bout des doigts :

« Non, maman, je suis juste venu te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Heisuke… Tu étais donc vivant.

- Je ne suis pas vivant, mais je ne suis pas vraiment mort non plus, répondit tristement le samourai aux yeux bleus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je sens ta chaleur et la force de ta poigne sur mes doigts. Heisuke, mon fils… »

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la femme se servit de son autre bras pour se redresser et s'accrocher à son cou pour l'étreinte, le serrant de ses maigres forces, chaque mouvement menaçant toujours de rompre son fragile équilibre :

« Mon enfant, tu es vivant. Quelle joie.

- Maman, dit Heisuke et répondant à son étreinte, serrant le corps cachectique contre le sien. Maman, tu es si maigre, pourquoi t'être laissée allé comme cela ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puise répondre, la mère du jeune homme fut prise d'une déchirante quinte de toux qui se soldat par l'apparition au creux de sa main d'un liquide écarlate. Heisuke écarquilla les yeux, comprenant à présent l'une des raisons de la faiblesse de sa mère :

« Maman, tu as… supposa le rasetsu sans cependant oser mettre un nom sur le mal qui rongeait sa génitrice.

- La tuberculose, annonça alors la femme qui s'était rallongée. On a dû me la diagnostiquer il y a plus d'un an. Depuis la mort de mon père, je dirigeais seule le commerce, mais bientôt la rumeur de ma maladie grandit dans le quartier et plus personne ne voulait venir ici par crainte de s'infester. Les clients disparurent ainsi que mes économies et mes forces petit à petit. Je me suis imposée du repos, voulant vivre assez longtemps pour espérer te revoir encore. Mais quand on m'a appris ton décès le mois dernier, je me suis allongée là et j'ai attendu que la mort vienne me chercher, n'ayant même pas assez de force et de courage pour la provoquer moi-même.

- Maman, pourquoi dis-tu des choses aussi horribles ? Tu devais profiter de ta vie, c'est pour ça que j'ai quitté la maison autrefois pour aller vivre chez mon père. Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile avec moi. Une jeunesse gâchée, un mariage impossible, une réputation de putain. Pourquoi, pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de cette chance que je t'ai donné de te construire une vie heureuse.

- Heisuke, mais que racontes-tu ? Toi, mon enfant, tu es toute ma vie, tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse pour moi. Jamais, jamais je n'ai regretté de t'avoir mis au monde. Je préfère être traitée de putain que d'abandonner mon enfant. Tu seras toujours mon bébé, même si j'ai conscience que tu as grandis vite, trop vite. Je le vois, tu es devenu un homme, un homme dont je suis fière. »

Heisuke était mélangé entre la joie et les regrets, ses émotions lui créant des gouttelettes salées qu'il retenait sous ses paupières, ne voulant pas pleurer devant cette femme qui ne voyait plus en lui un petit garçon turbulent mais un homme :

« Je suis désolé maman, pour autrefois. Je t'ai abandonné.

- Ne dis pas ça, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as choisi ta vie, ta voie, tu n'es pas revenu sur tes décisions. Tu étais très jeune, mais tu réfléchissais déjà comme un homme. En tant que mère, je l'ai accepté, je savais dès ta naissance que je ne pourrai pas te garder indéfiniment près de moi, qu'un jour les combats ou une femme t'arracheraient à moi. Je le savais et je l'ai accepté, parce que je suis ta mère.

- Maman, justement, je dois te dire… j'aime une femme. Elle s'appelle Chizuru, je suis sûr que tu l'adorerais, lui dit Heisuke cette fois en souriant au simple souvenir de sa dulcinée. Elle est douce et gentille, et je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

- C'est bien, j'en suis heureuse. Tous les hommes, aussi durs soient-ils, ont besoin d'une femme pour apaiser leur cœur tranché par la guerre. Tout va bien alors, tout va bien. Tu es vivant, tu es un homme, tu es amoureux, je suppose que je peux mourir tranquille.

- Maman ! s'exclama le jeune homme, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu ne vas pas mou…

- Heisuke ! s'écria la mère pour le faire taire. Je suis condamnée, tu le vois bien, je ne guérirai pas.

- … Heisuke restait muet, sachant parfaitement qu'on ne pouvait plus rien pour la sauver.

- Heisuke, j'aurai une requête à te faire. Pardonne-moi cette demande égoïste, mais je voudrai que tu me tues.

- Hein ! s'interloqua le rasetsu, pensant avoir mal entendu. Tu es folle, la fièvre ou l'anorexie te font perdre la tête.

- Pas du tout. Heisuke, je vais mourir de toute façon. Peut-être demain, ou dans plusieurs jours, peu importe, je vais bientôt mourir. Je suis las de cette souffrance, j'ai mal Heisuke. Mes poumons me brûlent, je me sens si fatiguée, j'ai sans l'impression de m'étouffer ou de me noyer. Si je dois mourir, j'aime autant que ce soit de la main de l'être que j'aime le plus au monde.

- Maman, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ! Jamais, je ne pourrai jamais. Je t'aime maman, ne me demande pas de te tuer.

- C'est un service que je te demande. Soulage-moi Heisuke, je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas la force de le faire moi-même, supplia la femme en utilisant ses maigres forces pour enserrer les mains de son fils. Tu as déjà tué des gens, non ?

- Jamais ! s'écria le jeune homme cette fois si fort que sa mère en fit un geste de recul, presque effrayée par sa progéniture. Regrettant, Heisuke la prit dans ses bras avant d'ajouter. Maman, je t'aime, je ne pourrai jamais diriger une arme contre toi.

- Heisuke… Tant pis, écoute ton cœur, fais le choix qui te semble bon. Quoi que tu décides, je serai toujours fière de toi, mon fils. »

Tout en serrant en encore le pauvre corps ruisselant de douleur contre lui, Heisuke ne put s'empêcher cette fois de laisser les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Quoi qu'elle en dise, il avait abandonné cette femme autrefois. Il se souvenait, elle avait pleuré, avait supplié qu'il reste près d'elle, lui son fils unique. A cette époque, il lui avait tournée le dos, ignorant ses demandes et il l'avait regretté.

Aujourd'hui, il lui refusait encore une faveur, sans doute la dernière. Vraiment, quel genre de fils était-il ? :

« C'est d'accord… Je vais le faire maman. Je vais t'aider à mourir. Tu ne souffriras plus.

- Merci, dit-elle dans un soupir de soulagement. »

Elle utilisa ses dernière force dans un ultime lever, se redressant pour embrasser le front de son fils sans faire de remarque sur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Après quoi elle s'allongea, attendant son exécution tout en le fixant, voulant imprimer son esprit de l'image de son fils avant de partir dans un autre monde.

Doucement, en tremblant, Heisuke dégainant silencieusement son wakizashi et le lui mit sous la gorge, ses larmes silencieuse tombant sur la parquet sale :

« Je t'aime mon garçon, furent les dernier mots qu'elle prononça en souriant avant de voir sa gorge tranchée par la main de son propre fils, son sang giclant sur ses vêtements et sur le sol, se mélangeant aux sécrétions lacrymale du jeune homme qui s'effondra littéralement sur le corps maigre et sans vie de sa mère :

« Maman, maman. »

Combien de temps était-il resté là, à pleurer la mort de la première femme de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il déniche dans la maisonnée le nécessaire pour recoudre maladroitement la gorge qu'il avait lui-même entaillée avant de laver son corps, lui enfiler un kimono propre puis maquiller ce visage avec un reste de poudre pour en cacher la cicatrice et les marques de la maladie. Durant tout ce temps, il ne cessait de regarder tendrement le visage de mère semblant paisiblement endormie si on niait cette disgracieuse balafre. Il se remémora ses plus tendres moments passés avec elle, se rendant compte combien elle avait été un mère douce et patiente envers lui qui était un enfant bien agité et turbulent :

« En fait maman, même si tu avais réussi à me retenir, je ne pense pas que j'aurai accepter de vendre des jonquilles toute ma vie. Ma vie à moi, elle est sur le champ de bataille, un katana dans les mains ou bien dans une maison où m'attend ma petite Chizuru et son sourire angélique. Maman, comme j'aurai aimé que tu la connaisses. Je suis sûr que vous vous seriez très bien entendues. »

L'aurore commençait son ascension lorsqu'Heisuke quitta enfin son ancienne demeure, ayant laissant le cadavre de sa mère dans l'entrée, allongé dans un futon, un petit bâtonnet d'encens brûlant à ses côtés. Les voisins qui viendront lui apporter un repas s'occuperont bien du reste.

Heisuke rentra le cœur lourd. Ce n'est qu'une fois les porte qu quartier général passé qu'il eut le courage de prendre un papier pour essuyer le sang de sa mère sur son arme et la rengainer. Le soleil montant commençait à l'éblouir, il était l'heure pour lui rejoindre Chizuru pour une heure ou deux heures, partager ses premiers songes avec les derniers de la jeune fille. Mais avant il s'arrêta au puit, s'aspergea plusieurs fois d'eau glacée pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de sang qui émanait de lui, espérant du fond du cœur que sa dulcinée n'irait pas lui demander comment s'était passée cette nuit qu'il voulait garder pour lui comme le dernier souvenir qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère.

En chemin vers la chambre, il croisa ses amis Shinpachi et Sanosuke étalés et ronflant dans la cuisine, la réserve de gingembre éparpillée autour d'eux et des traces de vomissures ici et là. Apparemment leur nuit ne fit pas douce à eux non plus.

Heisuke entra discrètement dans la chambre de la jeune oni qui dormait encore paisiblement. Il se déshabilla et enfila un kimono blanc de nuit avant de s'engouffrer sous les couvertures et profiter de la chaleur du futon. En temps normal, il évitait de se coller à elle et pour ne pas lui imposer la sensation désagréable d'un corps froid sur le sien chaud, mais ce matin-là, Heisuke ne résista pas. En besoin de réconfort, il enlaça sa dulcinée qui se réveilla, secouée par les et le soudain changement de température de la literie :

« Heisuke-kun ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Chut, dors ma chérie.

- Heisuke-kun… Tu as une odeur de sang et de larmes sur toi. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, surprit par les sens aiguisés de la jeune fille encore complètement embrumée par le sommeil. Alors même malgré sa douche, elle avait senti quelque chose. En guise de réponse, il la serra davantage contre elle, se retenant de passer ses mains dans son kimono :

« C'est parce que mon cœur saigne, dit-il tout bas en guise de réponse.

- Dans ce cas, moi seul peux la soigner. Laisse-moi faire, fais-moi confiance, dit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, en plongeant sa tête dans sa poitrine et embrassant le torse froid de son compagnon. Je peux le faire, parce que je t'aime. »

Oui, elle était à présent la dernière femme, en bas monde, à l'aimer :

« Le ciel doit me bénir d'avoir mis sur ma route deux femmes aussi merveilleuses. » pensa-t-il avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

\*****/

¹ Souvenir du chapitre trois de ma fic

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Je conçois que la partie où Heisuke va voir sa mère ne fait en rien avancer l'histoire, mais je tenais depuis des nuits à l'intégrer et en faire une jolie scène émouvante. Ca par contre, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi


	41. Douleur

**Chapitre 41** : Douleur

\*******/

Ca lui avait pris comme une envie de pisser. Un matin, le vice-capitaine Toshizô Hijikata convoqua l'ensemble des hommes et leur donna l'ordre de balancer leurs habituels kimonos japonais par des pantalons et vestes fermant grâce à des boutons. Un ordre suivit de multiples interrogations et grognements de certaines recrues encore très ancrées dans les traditionnelles coutumes japonaises. Agacé, le brun décida d'user de son autorité en dégainant son katana et en découpant le kimono du premier homme devant lui qui, pour le coup, se retrouva torse nu devant ses confrères à présent effrayés. Le calme des derniers jours et l'euphorie après le retour du capitaine Kondo leur avaient probablement fait oublier l'espace d'un instant le tempérament impatient et strict de leur démon de vice-capitaine :

« Défroquez-vous immédiatement, c'est un ordre. Sinon vous irez sur le champ de bataille à poil ! »

Après coup, il s'en voulut de s'être emporté de la sorte. Le manque de sommeil probablement. Il travaillait toujours autant malgré l'insistance de son compagnon pour qu'il daigne ne serait-ce qu'un peu se reposer :

« Toshi, je t'en prie, viens un peu dormir avec moi, le suppliait presque le capitaine froid qui à l'heure actuelle avait prit une intonation douce. Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens plus debout. »

A coup sûr que Saito exposait de bien meilleurs arguments que Chizuru qui avait déjà failli dans cette mission. Pour le convaincre, le séduisant samourai se collait à son dos, passait ses bras de part et d'autre son cou, posait sa tête sur une épaule, soufflait dans son cou, embrassait sa joue, suçotait ses oreilles. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le rigide vice-capitaine fasse tomber ses défenses et répondent aux demandes de son amant, le renversant sur le sol, l'embrassant fougueusement. Très vite, ils se retrouvaient nus l'un contre l'autre, les kimonos étant vraiment des habits faciles à enlever. Peut-être était-ce là une des raisons de son envie soudaine de changer de mode :

« Et vous aussi, vus n'allez pas y échapper dit-il cette fois aux hauts-gradés.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez, Hijikata-san ? demanda Sanosuke fort interloqué, il en était de même pour ses autres coéquipiers.

- Le Shinsengumi portera dès maintenant des vêtements occidentaux, déclara alors le vice-capitaine qui réalisa qui n'avait en rien expliqué aux autres ses projets. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas porter d'armures sur le champ de bataille, alors vous porterez ceci.

- Et qui sont ces messieurs qui t'accompagnent, Hijikata-kun, questionna cette fois Sannan qui désignait les quelque personnes qui suivaient l'homme aux yeux violets, trouvant fort étonnant d'amener des étrangers même auprès de lui et d'Heisuke.

- J'ai commandé des uniformes standard pour nos hommes, mais vous, les hauts-gradés, il faut vous distinguer. Ces messieurs sont couturiers, ils vont vous prendre les mesures.

- Vous n'avez pas une femme dans votre équipe ? fit remarquer Shinpachi qui ne tenait pas spécialement à être tripoté par des mains masculines, Sanosuke étant le seul à avoir ce droit d'accès mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé.

- Shinpachi ! s'exclama immédiatement le vice-capitaine en lui lançant un regard noir. Messieurs, je vous en prie, faîtes votre travail. »

Bien qu'ils soient des hommes, il était bien rare de prendre des mesures à de si beaux clients, aussi ils en profitèrent pour se rincer l'œil quand ils leur demandèrent de se mettre torse nu. Le trio comique ne fut pas long à ôter leur haut, ainsi que Sannan qui voulait en finir au plus vite, mais Saito et Hijikata hésitèrent, plus pudiques que les loufoques, peu enclin à se faire tripoter directement à même la peau par ces hommes au regard enflammé. Hijikata commençait à regretter sa démarche et cette décision complètement stupide :

« Saito-san, il faudrait que vous baissez la haut de votre kimono, demanda un couturier bien plus âgé que le jeune homme aux yeux bleus, et qui l'observait d'un regard affamé.

- Euh… rougit le capitaine de la troisième division en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à son compagnon qui était déjà à moitié déshabillé.

- Fais-le Saito, qu'on en finisse au plus vite… »

Dévoilant timidement sa taille svelte et les muscles fermes et discrets de son abdomen, Saito avait bien observé les gestes des autres couturiers qui s'amusait à prendre les mesures de ses confrères. Faisant glisser le mètre de long de leur taille, ce qu'il redoutait arriva quand ce fut son tour. Il recula en se cambrant sur lui-même émettant un gloussement non dissimulé tout en protégeant ses flancs. Vraiment, et Hijikata le savait, il était trop sensible à cet endroit :

« Je n'y arriverai pas si vous bougez tout le temps, Saito-san, commença à s'impatienter le couturier.

- Euh, est-il possible de mettre un tissu… Ha.

- Allez-y, dit Hijikata qui avait pris les deux mains de Saito pour les lever, surprenant ce dernier.

- Merci Hijikata-san. »

Les opérations furent un vrai calvaire pour le pauvre Saito qui ne cessait de bouger son bassin en se retenant de rire pour ne pas paraître trop ridicule, chose perdue puisque l'ensemble de ses confrère pouffaient de manière fort peu discrète. Pour le stabiliser, un des couturiers avait décidé de mettre ses deux mains posées sur la taille du jeune samourai. Saito se raidit à ce contact, et Hijikata referma brutalement ses mains dans les siennes, lui faisant mal, comme s'il essayait de contenir sa colère :

« Voilà, c'est terminé, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, dit celui qui avait pris les mesures.

- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas très grand, Saito-san, continua son collègue. Si vous aviez la même taille qu'Harada-san, nous y serions encore demain.

- Que vous êtes grand, Harada-san, s'émoustillait un des professionnel du textile à la vue du lancier. Vous allez sans doute être notre plus grand projet que notre maison n'ait jamais connu. Et pour tout vous avouer, votre physionomie ne fait que m'inspirer.

- Euh… Merci, ne sut que répondre le rouquin par politesse, assez gêné des regards que lui portait l'ensemble de l'équipe de couturiers.

- Nous allons nous atteler à votre commande dès maintenant, ils devraient être prêts assez rapidement. Merci de votre confiance, Hijikata-san. »

Une fois la shôji refermé, un silence total régna jusqu'à ce que Shinpachi pointe son doigt accusateur droit sur son ami le lancier :

« Je le crois pas ! railla-t-il. Sano, ça ne te suffit pas d'être populaire auprès des femmes. Tu t'attaques aussi aux hommes maintenant !

- Si Sôji apprenait ça, renchérit Heisuke.

- Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose… répondit le rouquin d'un air dépité, espérant de tout cœur que cette anecdote n'arriverait jamais aux oreilles de son compagnon malade. »

Alors que Shinpachi et Heisuke continuaient de grogner contre le pauvre lancier qui ne se remettait pas des yeux doux que lui avaient lancés les couturiers, Sannan s'en alla calmement, retournant à ses quartiers, peu enclin à se mêler au copinage de ses anciens équipiers, affichant clairement son tempérament distant qui chaque jour s'exacerbait, encore plus depuis qu'Hijikata et lui s'étaient quereller au sujet de Chizuru.

Quant au dit Hijikata, on eut comme l'impression que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Ses mains ayant lâché celles de Saito, il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes presque à les faire saigner :

« Hijikata-san cuit ! s'écria le jeune rasetsu aux yeux bleus.

- Vice-capitaine, que vous arrive-t-il… Ha. »

Saito se fit surprendre pour la seconde fois de la journée. Hijikata venait tout simplement de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour le soulever et l'emporter dans une pièce à l'abri des regards :

« Toshi, lâche-moi, je peux marcher, objecta Saito en gesticulant, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il venait d'appeler son supérieur par son prénom devant les autres éberlué de l'attitude de leur vice-capitaine. Toshi, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Là, dit enfin Hijikata quand ils furent enfermés dans une pièce calme et isolée.

- Toshi, commença Saito en se retournant pou faire face à son amant. Pourquoi est-ce que… Mmh. »

Le jeune samourai ne put terminer son questionnement, ses lèvres ayant été prisées par celles de son possessif compagnon qui avait empoigné les pans de son kimono remis à la va vite, le jeune homme ayant été pressé de se rhabiller dès les mesures terminées :

« Je ne supporte pas l'idée que ces vicieux ont posé leur main sur toi, grogna quelque peu Hijikata quand il libéra enfin son jeune compagnon de son emprise labial. Et pire encore, ils t'ont fait cette chose dont seul j'ai le droit.

- Mais Toshi, c'est toi qui a fait venir ces gens.. Ah… »

Saito venait de se cambrer, sentant les doigts de son amant chatouiller son ventre avec insistance, le plaquant à nouveau entre ses bras, bougeant ses doigts sur ses flancs sensibles même au travers de son kimono :

« Toshi, arrête, pas ça, rit Saito en se laissant tomber à genoux et en se débattant comme il pouvait.

- Allez mon Hajime, j'ai bien droit à un lot de consolation, dit malicieusement Hijikata en léchant l'oreille de l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

- C'est de ta faute, d'abord… Arrête. »

Leur petit jeu dura quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux de fatigue, notamment l'aîné chez qui le sommeil manquait. Saito s'était tellement débattu qu'Hijikata avait dû user de plus de force pour le contenir, épuisant ainsi son énergie. C'était avec satisfaction que le capitaine de la troisième division vit les paupières de son compagnon se fermer, s'endormant à même le tatami.

L'home aux yeux bleus sourit de voir son démon si apaisé, se sachant un des rares hommes à connaître cette facette du strict vice-capitaine. Il se pencha sur le brun où il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue :

« Je t'aime Toshi » dit-il avant de poser sa tête quelque centimètres de celle d'Hijikata, collant presque son front au sien, humant l'odeur de cet homme qu'il aimait, savourant ces instants de paix éphémères, ces instants qui seront bientôt annihilés par la guerre.

\******/

_ Tu es un imbécile, Seiji-nissan Je fais ce qui me semble juste Penses-tu à l'avenir de notre clan ? Le bonheur de ma fille prime avant tout Te rends-tu compte qu'une femelle est comme un trésor, Chizuru ne doit pas épouser le premier vaurien qui croisera sa route Elle n'a que trois ans, laissons-le déjà grandir_

« Ces disputes entre mon père, Seiji Yukimura, et mon oncle, Kôdo Yukimura, étaient devenues systématiques, chaque fois que cet homme chauve nous rendait visite. Il était si rare que mon père, si calme et doux, se mette en colère. Et le sujet de leurs discordes était toujours le même : cette petite fille aux traits si semblables aux miens, cette copie-conforme qui me tenait la main, cette enfant innocente prise bien malgré dans des conflits qu'elle ne comprenait pas. »

_Kaoru-nissan, c'est de ma faute si papa et oncle Kôdo crient_

« Elle pleurait, elle n'avait que trois ans, mais nous autres oni comprenions les choses bien plus rapidement que les humains. J'étais le seul à qui elle pouvait se confier, le seul avec lequel elle se sentait en pleine confiance, le seul qui réussisse à la faire sourire. J'étais son jumeau, sa moitié, nous étions inséparables. Nous dormions ensemble, jouions ensemble, observions avec admiration notre père s'entraîner au kenjutsu. Nous prenions aussi nos bains ensemble en rigolant de notre seule différence, située entre nos jambes. »

_Kaoru-nissan, si j'avais un kiki comme toi, ils ne se disputeraient pas_

« Si Chizuru avait été un garçon, peut-être aurions-nous eu une certaine égalité. J'ai toujours compris qu'elle était bien plus précieuse que moi parce que rare, parce qu'elle était une femelle, et moi un simple mâle. Mais ce n'était pas grave, j'étais heureux. J'étais l'héritier du clan Yukimura, elle le trésor du clan. Si un mâle avait remplacé cette adorable créature, n'y aurait-il pas eu des guerres fratricides, comme mon père et mon oncle ? Chizuru était un don du ciel, un bijou que je m'étais juré de protéger, persuadé à cette époque qu'on serait ensemble à jamais. »

_Seiji-sama, je viens vous le demander une nouvelle fois, léguez-nous votre fille. Son rang et son sang font d'elle plus qu'une simple oni femelle. Vous n'imaginez pas cette chance, nos clans d'oni n'en seraient que plus forts_

« Cet homme était encore revenu. Ce mâle grand, imposant, qui nous fixait durement avec ses perçants yeux rouges. Père disait ne pas l'aimer, et moi, j'avoue honteusement qu'il me faisait trembler. Je n'étais pas stupide, cet homme était mauvais. Ce Chigiru Kazama, chef de la puissante famille oni de l'ouest du Japon. Il inspirait la crainte, donnait l'impression de n'imposer sa loi qu'au travers d'une dure tyrannie. Il voulait prendre notre Chizuru… Non, moi je ne voulais pas quitter ma tendre jumelle. »

_Chigiru-sama, je souhaite bien sûr la meilleure éducation pour ma fille. Nous avons de bons instructeurs ici, il est donc hors de question que je la prive si jeune de sa famille dont elle a encore besoin. Oni ou pas, elle reste une petite fille. Et je revendique aussi son droit de choisir son époux. Elle est encore trop jeune pour décider, revenez donc dans plusieurs années avec vos deux fils_

« J'épiais la conversation, caché derrière le shôji, intrigué d'entendre des voix au beau milieu de la nuit. Chizuru, elle, dormait, n'ayant nullement conscience du drame qui allait se passer, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je pensais, j'espérais qu'aujourd'hui encore que cet homme imposant débarrasse le plancher comme les autres fois… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. J'entendis le bruit d'une lame se dégainer, une clameur brève, suivit d'un cri de douleur déchirant l'air, résonnant dans toute notre demeure. »

_KUMIKO_

« L'appel désespéré de mon père, le nom de ma mère… J'ai tremblé en mettant mes deux petites mains sur le shôji pour à peine l'entrouvrir, percevant le son des lames qui s'entrechoquaient de l'autre côté. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ma mère, ma tendre maman gisait par terre, en sang, agonisante mais encore en vie, une profonde entaille en diagonale allant de son épaule à ses hanches. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux marrons, elle gémissait, probablement devait-elle souffrir le martyre. Dans la pièce, mon père se battait en duel avec cet homme qui avait blessé ma mère. Sa haine trahissait ses mouvements d'habitude si fluide, souple et sûr de lui. Il attaquait, chaque coup de lame étant un cri de sa rage. »

_Je me ferais une joie de baiser ta femme tant qu'elle est encore chaude. Le mélange des cris de douleur et de peur sonne comme la plus belle des mélodie, et le croisement des larmes du sang frétille mes papilles. Laisse-toi tuer, pauvre merde, tu n'as plus rien. A l'heure qu'il est, mes vassaux sont en train de brûler ton clan, tuer tos ceux qui tentent de fuir ou de se défendre. Tu as instauré une ère de paix au et tu n'as fait que promouvoir une génération de raté. Aucun de tes vassaux ne fait le poids face aux miens bien entraînés. Ils sont comme moi, pires que la peste. Ils n'épargneront, personne, pas même les enfants. Peut-être joueront-il avec les femmes avant de les achever_

« Que disait-il, je ne comprenais plus rien… Que voulait-il dire par "jouer avec les femmes". J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. Que devais-je faire ? Chizuru dormait. Par tous les moyens, elle ne devait tomber sur cette vision d'horreur. Ma mère en sang, mon père empalé par le katana de cet homme, tombant à terre dans un bruit lourd. J'ai retenu un cri en me bâillonnant la bouche. »

_Crève donc, Seiji Yukimura. Ta femme va mourir, j'embrocherai également ton fils. Rassure-toi, la femelle, j'ai d'autres projets pour elle_

« Mes larmes coulaient. Mes deux parents agonisaient, là, sous mes yeux, et cet homme violait aussi ma mère. Avec son arme, il fit tomber les bougies qui éclairaient la pièce, et très vite un incendie se propagea au sein de la demeure en bois. »

_Kaoru-nissan, j'ai entendu des cris, et il fait très chaud. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_ ?

« Catastrophe, Chizuru s'était réveillée. Plus le temps de penser à mes parents, il fallait que je la protège. Ses yeux à demi-clos, sa mine pas réveillée me regardait, crédule, angoissée. Elle n'avait plus que moi maintenant. Je lui pris la main, l'emmena dans le bureau de notre père à l'arrière de la demeure et je la fis sortir par la fenêtre. Le kodachi des Yukimura, patrimoine de notre clan avec le katana dont s'était servi mon père pour se battre, était posé là. J'avais jugé bon de le prendre pour nous défendre au cas où l'on nous attaquerait, croyant naïvement que cette simple arme me suffirait. »

_Je veux papa et maman_

« Elle pleurait, ne comprenait rien. Ces flammes, ces cris, elle voulait que je la rassure, mais nous n'avions pas le temps. Je pris sa main et courait le plus vite possible vers l'habitation de notre oncle, persuadé qu'on y serait en sécurité. Kôdo Yukimura était médecin, il vivait assez à l'écart du clan, dans un clairière où il cultivait toues ses plantes médicinales. J'espérais naïvement qu'il pourrait peut-être encore faire quelque chose pour nos parents, qu'il pourrait les sauver grâce à ses connaissances médicales. Autour de nous, les flammes montaient. Je pris des sentiers déserts, et nous arrivèrent sans être repérés. »

_Par les Dieux, tu as sauvé Chizuru ! Félicitation Kaoru. C'est elle qu'ils veulent. Venez, je vais vous cacher. Ils finiront bien par abandonner, par croire qu'elle a brûlé_

« Oncle Kôdo nous cacha au fond d'une remise pour le reste de la nuit. Je l'avais supplié d'aller aider les autres, mais il refusa, prétextant que c'était trop risqué, qu'ils pourraient les retrouver, et que de toute façon il ne pouvait plus rien pur nos parents sans doute déjà morts. Il n'était qu'un médecin, il ne savait pas se battre. J'ai plié, j'ai serré contre moi Chizuru qui pleurait, qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Je n'ai même pas trouvé étrange que mon oncle ne la livre pas aux Kazama, puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait, du temps où lui et mon père se querellaient. A cet époque et encore aujourd'hui, j'ignorais qu'il avait changé de projet. »

_Ca va aller maintenant, Chizuru_

« Mais ça n'alla pas. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, Chizuru était brûlante, blanche comme un drap, et elle respirait à peine. Mon oncle l'examina et diagnostiqua une réaction somatique suite à un traumatisme psychologique. Pourquoi juste elle ? Moi je n'avais rien, et pourtant, j'avais tout vu. Je n'ai compris que plus tard que Chizuru avait dû éveiller sa forme d'oni à cause de cette peur, mais que son très jeune âge avait fait qu'elle n'avait réussi pas la garder bien longtemps, et qu'en plus, son corps n'avait pas supporté l'énergie requise pour ce pouvoir, d'où le fait qu'elle soit tombé malade. Moi j'étais un mâle, donc plus résistant. Je l'ai veillée pendant plusieurs jours, je changeais très régulièrement ses vêtements et draps en sueur, et je lui chantonnais des berceuses comme le faisait notre défunte mère. Des jours durant, je n'eus aucune nouvelle de notre clan. Les cris et les flammes semblaient avoir disparus, puis un matin, une famille qui appartenait à notre demeure vint se présenter. C'était les Nagumo, les pêcheurs du clan, les marginaux, ceux qui dans l'ancien temps effectuaient le sale boulot. Ce n'était pas la faute de notre père d'avoir tenté de les intégrer, de leur donner un côté plus humain, mais rien n'avait fonctionnait, comme si c'était du poison qui coulait dans leur veine. Ils étaient cinq. Le mari, la femme, et leur trois de fils allant de quatorze à dix-huit ans. Des oni de sang pur, chose rare. Comment des asocial comme eux arrivaient encore à se reproduire, eux qui tuaient dans l'ombre, tout en profitant des avantages du clan. »

_Les Nagumo sont les seuls survivants. Eux et leurs enfants sont d'accord pour t'adopter_

« M'adopter ? C'était une blague ? Pourquoi juste moi ? Et Chizuru, elle avait besoin de moi. Par instinct, je m'étais collé contre le corps affaibli de ma jumelle qui émit un faible grognement avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. »

_Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, Kaoru. Ton père est mort, en tant que frère cadet, je suis le nouveau chef du clan, et ma priorité est de m'assurer du bien-être et de la sécurité de la femelle. Grâce à elle, le clan peut encore revivre. Nous allons nous cacher dans Edo, cette ville est suffisamment grande pour qu'on ne nous retrouve pas. Quant à toi, tu restes avec les Nagumo. Plus tard, quand Chizuru aura grandi, nous reconstruiront le clan Yukimura. Elle, moi, les Nagumo, et toi bien sûr. Deviens suffisamment fort pour ce jour-là_

« On dut m'arracher de force à cette moitié encore souffrante. J'ai hurlé tant que j'ai pu, persuadé qu'elle m'entendais. Je voulais qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle dise à mon oncle de nous laisser ensemble, mais ses yeux restèrent clos. Les Nagumo m'emmenèrent chez eux et d'office, ils m'enfermèrent dans une pièce sombre. »

_Excuse-nous ce traitement, mais ton oncle nous a demandés de te retenir jusqu'à leur départ, sinon tu n'aurais qu'une chose en tête, courir au chevet de la femelle. Dès qu'ils seront partis, nous te libérerons_

« Les jours passèrent à une lenteur déconcertante. Je passais les premiers temps recroquevillé dans le vieux futon mis à ma disposition, enserrant les draps, l'utilisant comme substitut de ma jumelle dont je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle. Une fois par jour, on m'apportait un maigre repas et on vidait ce qui me servait de pot de chambre. On ne me parlait pas, on ne répondait à aucune de mes questions. Au travers de la fenêtre close, je voyais tantôt le soleil monter, tantôt décliner. Combien de jours étais-je resté cloîtré ainsi ? Bientôt l'enfermement et l'obscurité me paniquaient, et je tentais de m'y échapper dès que la porte s'ouvrait. Ces essais de fuite furent la cause des premiers coups que je reçus. »

_Vas-tu rester tranquille maintenant, pauvre merde ! Sois reconnaissant que je t'ai adopté, toi qui pourtant porte le sang de cet homme responsable de la perte du clan. Mets-toi ça en tête, c'est la faute de ton enfoiré de père si tous ces gens ont été tués, si toutes les maisons ont été brûlées. Qui voudrait de son héritier ! Tu es un Nagumo maintenant, tu es mon fils, j'exige que tu te plies à mes exigences_

« Ce discours, je le connaissais par cœur, profondément ancré dans ma tête. Impossible d'oublier ces paroles acerbes, répétée à chacun de mes faux pas. »

_Va misérable, du travail t'attend_

« Quand enfin je pus sortir de ma cage, il neigeait, alors qu'en y entrant les pétales de cerisier tombaient. S'était-il donc passé deux saisons depuis le drame ? Mon corps était amaigri, tuméfié, et de moi s'évaporait cette puanteur. Ma nouvelle mère me fit prendre un bain dans la cour, l'eau était glacée. Je dus cependant m'accommoder au froid, puisque je n'eus pour seul habit qu'un vieux kimono usé. Les flocons passaient dans ms haillons et tranchaient ma peau d'enfant. Jour après jour, ils avaient décider de m'embaucher pour que je rembourse mes repas et ma chambre. Je nettoyais le sol, faisait la vaisselle, la lessive, pour finir ma journée enfermée dans cette pièce sombre et puante où ils me léguaient les restes des repas de la journée. Mon jeune âge ne leur avaient inspiré aucune pitié, et plus je grandissais, plus les taches qui m'étaient attribuées augmentaient, comme celle de couper le bois, le ranger, m'occuper des feu dans la maisonnée et des quelques animaux qu'ils élevaient pour se nourrir. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai tenté de m'enfuir pour échapper à cet enfer. D'abord, je suis allée me réfugier chez mon oncle, mais cela faisait déjà un long moment qu'il avait déguerpi avec ma sœur, ma raison de vivre. Chizuru était loin de moi, et je n'avais aucune idée de comment la retrouver. Une autre fois, je me suis rendu dans l'ancienne résidence principale du clan, où il ne restait que les vestiges d'une maison brûlée. J'ai fouillé cet amas de cendres déjà pillés, probablement par les Nagumo, et, à ma grande surprise, j'y retrouvais le katana de mon père enterré dans le sol. Mon père que j'avais pourtant vu mourrant, son arme bien en main, avait-il trouvé la force de ramper jusqu'à dehors pour l'y enterrer et éviter qu'elle ne se retrouve aux mains de personnes mal intentionnées. Sans doute, Seiji Yukimura n'aurait jamais légué le katana de leur famille. J'étais son héritier, alors cette épée me revenait de droit. Je l'ai cachée, des années durant, dans cette pièce crasseuse qui me faisait office de chambre et dans laquelle personne n'entrait. »

_Allez, arrête de te débattre, et plus vite j'en finirais_

« J'avais douze ans, il faisais nuit depuis un moment mais je travaillait encore à l'extérieur quand je vis un de mes frères adoptif plaquer au sol une jeune femme effrayée, qui tentait de hurler sous son bâillon. Une bonne gifle la fit taire. Sans perdre son temps, mon frère arracha son kimono, dévoilant sa poitrine. Je rougis, c'était la première fois que j'apercevais un corps féminin adulte. Les yeux de la malheureuse pleuraient alors que les sales mains de son agresseur s'amusaient avec ses seins blancs. C'en était trop pour moi, je m'appétais à partir, mais mes pas furent entendus. »

_Kaoru ? Viens là, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Approche, je sais que tu es là. Voilà, viens. Regarde, n'est-ce pas un ravissant gibier. Tu n'as jamais touché de femmes non ? Allez, je te fais l'honneur d'y toucher, mais juste un peu. Malaxe bien son sein, comme ça. Tu prends ton pied. Je vais maintenant te montrer comment on s'y prend_

« Bien malgré moi, mon frère m'obligea à le regarder violer cette pauvre femme, après quoi il la tua sans état d'âme en l'étranglant. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine, était-il possible d'être aussi monstrueux ? Mais lui semblait fier de lui, sans aucune culpabilité, me demandant même le corps. Quand je rentrais ce soir-là, après ma besogne, une autre surprise m'attendait, un autre calvaire qui deviendrait régulier jusqu'à ma libération. Mes frères, mon père, tous les uns après les autres, parfois ensemble, venaient satisfaire leur désirs avec mon corps jeune et mon minois quelque peu efféminé, me possédant brutalement à m'en faire saigner, me faisant mal au point que, pendant des jours je ne pouvais m'asseoir. Et ça les amusait. »

_Nous te faisons l'honneur de te pénétrer, toi, le fils de cet enfoiré et cette putain_

« C'en était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter, un seul nom ne me faisait pas sombrer. Chizuru. Mon oncle l'avait promis, il la ramènerait, et nous reconstruiront le clan Yukimura. Pour elle, pour ma jumelle que j'adorais, je devais résister et devenir fort. Je m'entraînais, toutes les nuits, avec le sabre de mon père, imitant les techniques qu'il effectuait et que Chizuru et moi regardions. Ma dextérité s'affinaient avec les jours, ainsi que ma force physique, même si son corps restait élancé, probablement dû à ma mauvaise nutrition. A ma technique, je combinais également celles que clan Nagumo que j'avais enregistré lorsque que j'avais vu les fils s'entraîner. Ainsi, au fil des années, je me forgeais mon propre style. Et puis enfin, après des années de torture et d'humiliation, il revint. »

_Kaoru, comment vas-tu ?_

« Ca n'allait pas vraiment. Je mourrais de fin, j'avais mal partout à force d'être battu et violé. Mais s'il était là, cela signifiait que j'allais enfin la revoir, revoir ma tendre jumelle. J'imaginais déjà ses pétillant yeux marron s'éclairer à ma vue, et nous tomberions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

_Tout se passe comme il le faut Kaoru. Je suis en train de créer une race qui se rapproche de la notre. Ce ne sont pas des oni parfaits, mais ils nous suffiront pour lancer la renaissance du clan Yukimura. J'ai testé le produit sur des hommes du Shinsengumi, ce n'est pas encore au point, mais je ne peux plus rester parmi les humains. Je dois me cacher, et je voudrais que tu me serves de garde du corps… Quoi, Chizuru ? Elle est en sécurité, cachée à Edo_

« Qu'il me dise où elle est, je voulais la voir après toutes ces années… Mais cette phrase qui suivit anéantie tous les espoirs auxquels je me raccrochais. »

_Tu n'es plus un Yukimura, et Chizuru ne se souviens même plus de toi_

« J'en tombais à genoux… Chizuru, ma jumelle avec qui je partageais tout, elle m'avait oublié ! »

_Chizuru a eu du mal à se remettre de sa maladie. Quand elle a repris conscience, elle était amnésique. Elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa famille, ni même de toi. Elle croit que je suis son seul parent, et elle me prend pour son père. Ne va pas la troubler, c'est mieux ainsi. Dis-toi que tu n'as jamais eu de jumelle_

« Quelque chose se brisa en moi. J'en restais mutique, paralysé. Ma sœur que j'avais sauvée, protégée du clan Kazama. Ma jumelle, ma seule lumière dans mon monde de ténèbre, celle pour laquelle j'ai renoncé au suicide, pour laquelle je me suis durement entraîné. Comment avait-elle pu m'oublier, nous qui étions comme un seul être ? Jusqu'à ce jour, Chizuru m'était toujours apparu comme la main qui me sauverait, mais cette image se brisa avec mes rêves de retrouvailles. Ingrate, insignifiante, voici les nouveaux mots qui la caractérisaient. Mon corps et mon cœur douloureux me hurler de me venger pour apaiser mes brûlures, mais mon instinct naturel de grand-frère oni m'y retenait. Je crus entendre comme deux voix dans ma tête. »

_Hais-la_

_Aime-là_

_Tue-là_

_Protège-là_

« Dans ma cage sombre, j'ai hurlé au point d'en effrayer les loups des bois avoisinants, réveillant pour la première fois ma forme d'oni. Mon père ouvrit le shôji coincé, prêt à me corriger. Ma main empoigna la katana de mon père qui était caché. Je le tua, faisait gicler son sang sur moi. Un à un, ils vinrent tous me voir, tous je les tranchais, éclaboussant leur sang mauvais sur ce vieux kimono qu'ils m'avaient refilé, seul témoignage de leur maigre charité. La dernière fut ma mère, cette femme intransigeante que je vis pour la première fois effrayée. Elle tenta de me supplier, mais avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, je tranchais sa tête. J'étais épuisé, mais je trouva la force d'aller dehors pour m'y effondrer et dormir jusqu'au matin où mon oncle vint me féliciter. »

_Tu es devenu fort, Kaoru. C'est bien, j'ai besoin d'hommes comme toi. Non pas que ça m'enchante vraiment que tu aies tué les Nagumo, mais ta force vaut tous leurs muscles pourris. Je vois que tu as même réussi à récupérer le katana des Yukimura, à croire que tes pieds t'ont guidé à lui. Tu es bien le fils de mon frère_

« Lui, comment osait-il parler ainsi de mon père qu'il n'avait pas voulu aider le soir du drame ! Encore enragé, le corps immaculé de boue et de sang, je fonçais aussi sur cette homme, premier vecteur de mes souffrances, mais je fus arrêté par plusieurs d'hommes qui guérissait aussitôt que mes attaques anarchiques les tranchaient. Ces hommes aux yeux rouges et cheveux blancs. »

_Je te présente mon armée de rasetsu, ils vont m'aider à reconstruire le clan. J'aimerai que tu te joignes à moi_

« L'enfoiré, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais l'aider. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose, la destruction, le meurtre de ceux que j'avais autrefois aimé. Mon oncle, Chizuru, puis petit à petit tous ceux qui croiseraient ma route. »

_Tu sais, il n'est pas impossible que les souvenirs de Chizuru reviennent. Son amnésie est due au traumatisme, mais le souvenir de toi est encore là, au plus profond d'elle. Ton comportement la décevrait vraiment, elle qui t'adorait_

« Ces dernières phrases me firent écarquiller les yeux avant d'être assommé d'un coup dans la nuque. Ainsi commença ma vie auprès de mon oncle. Les espoirs naquirent de nouveau, mais ce côté maléfique de moi qui était né cette nuit-là, il ne me quitta jamais. »

\*******/

Kaoru se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne et une raideur dans la nuque, probable conséquence du coup de son oncle. Le seul avantage, c'est qu'il semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Cet être démoniaque s'était rendormi au plus profond de lui. Ses yeux fixèrent le toit en bois, et en se redressant, il constata qu'il était enfermé. Claustrophobe après avoir été pendant longtemps séquestré chez les Nagumo, le jeune homme se jeta sur la porte :

« Ouvrez-moi, je veux voir mon oncle. »

Quelques pas se firent entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, chauve, un sourire cynique sur les lèvres :

« Tu as retrouvé tes esprits, Kaoru ? C'est que tu as été particulièrement vulgaire cette fois. Mais bon je suis prêt à passer l'éponge. Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles réjouissantes par un de mes intermédiaires. Le Shinsengumi s'est replié à Edo et s'apprête à attaquer le château de Kôfu. Leur route les mènera non loin de cette cachette, et moi, de mon côté, j'ai pratiquement finalisé l'ochimizu. Le moment est venu de ramener notre reine. »

\*****/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre, j'en suis désolée. Après avoir terminé le chapitre bonus de ma fic SSL, je me suis attelée à finir une Fanfic _Saint Seiya_ débutée quatre ans auparavant. Maintenant, cette fic est la dernière en cours, je pourrais entièrement m'y consacrer.


	42. Solitude

**Chapitre 42** : Solitude

\*****/

_ Deux petits bras autour d'elle, tremblant, une minuscule main qui caressait ses cheveux, une petite voix aiguë qui lui chuchotait que tout était fini maintenant… Chizuru leva les yeux, face à elle un jeune enfant, un garçon ou une fille ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Il répétait sans cesse « Tout va bien, c'est fini, je suis avec toi », mais pourtant il pleurait. La jeune fille voulut lui essuyer ces torrents salés quand elle se rendit compte que sa main à elle était aussi petite que celle de l'enfant qui la tenait._

_« Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire._

_- Je suis toi, tu es moi, nous sommes un, ensemble pour toujours Chizuru, lui répondit le jeune enfant en affichant cette fois une mine sérieuse voire effrayante tout en tenant le visage de l'oni entre ses mains._

_On aurait cru qu'il était sur le point d'exploser son crâne entre ses petits doigts…_

\********/

Chizuru ouvrit subitement les yeux, se sortant anarchiquement de son étrange songe :

« Qui es-tu ? dit-elle encore à voix haute tandis que le plafond de la chambre apparaissait devant ses yeux. Un rêve ? »

La jeune fille se redressa sur sa couche et pensa encore à cet étrange rêve. Depuis toujours, elle faisait ce genre de songe, mais ils étaient rares. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Edo, presque toutes les nuits elle voyait ce visage qui lui rappelait le sien enfant :

« J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de développer une double personnalité, se dit-elle, ne se doutant nullement qu'il s'agissait là de ses souvenirs oubliés. Heisuke-kun se moquerait sûrement de moi si je lui disais ça. »

En pensant à son compagnon, la jeune fille réalisa combien la literie était froide. Le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie ne reposait pas à ses côtés comme tous les matins :

« Il est encore debout ? »

Interloquée, la jeune fille se leva et s'habilla malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt. Dehors, le soleil se montrait tout juste. Déambulant dans les allées, elle fut surprise de croiser des recrues bien matinales ainsi que quelques grognons qui semblaient marmonner "_Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête d'Hijikata-san_".

Chizuru croyait avoir atteint le summum de la surprise jusqu'à ce que sur le lancier la salue dans une magnifique tenue occidentale :

« Heiiiiin ! s'exclama l'oni sous l'œil amusé de Sanosuke. Quels sont ces vêtements ? demanda Chizuru remise de sa surprise

- C'est un caprice d'Hijikata-san, expliqua alors le rouquin. _Si vous ne voulez pas porter des armures sur le champ de bataille, mettez donc ceci_, continua-t-il en imitant de façon très médiocre la voix de son supérieur. »

En admiration, Chizuru ne s'attendait pas à voir également Heisuke sous cette nouvelle mode. Les cheveux coupés, ses nouveaux habits moulants laissaient apercevoir quelque peu ses muscles sous le tissu noir, notamment au niveau de son torse et ses jambes. Alors qu'il se présentait devant elle complètement embarrassé, la jeune fille retint un cri de stupeur, tentant bien difficilement de rester la plus stoïque possible :

« _Qu'il est beau, comme il parait bien plus mature ainsi. Je crois que je l'aime encore plus_, pensa-t-elle tout en sentant son cœur s'accélérer la simple vue d'Heisuke. _J'ai envie de le toucher, de m'amuser avec ses nouveaux vêtements. _»

Le lancier remarqua immédiatement le trouble de la jeune fille mais n'en dit rien, se contentant d'en rire intérieurement. Lui aussi, comme il aimerait voir Sôji dans la tenue que lui avait préparé les couturiers avec des mesures pas très précises données par Kondo. « _Plus petit qu'Harada-kun mais plus grand que Nagakura-kun. Et aussi mince que Saito-kun_ », avait-il précisé aux professionnels déçus de ne pas s'amuser à mesurer un autre bel homme.

La tenue de Sôji était vraiment superbe, mais le lancier restait infiniment persuadé que quel soit son habit, cela ne changerait en rien le regard et l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Sanosuke soupira intérieurement. Il n'avait plus revu son petit ange depuis le retour de Kondo. Les batailles à venir les avaient tous reclus au quartier général pour des entraînements et du repos forcé. On arrivait au mois de mars, les cerisiers ne tarderaient pas à fleurir. Comme il aurait aimé les regarder avec Sôji cette année encore, peut-être la dernière… Le rouquin secoua la tête, il ne devait pas penser à cela. Mais quand même, le mois de février avait été très long pour son cœur amoureux, et même là Hijikata avait refusé que le lancier aille rende visite à Sôji pour lui porter son uniforme. Cette séparation était insoutenable, et Sanosuke en venait à penser sans cesse à l'être aimé, cet homme qui l'avait contaminé de tendresse… Mais pas que de ça.

Les jappements de Shinpachi le sortirent de ses rêveries. Heureusement qu'il restait ses plus proches compagnons et leur petite sœur de cœur pour l'apaiser et étirer ses lèvres en un sourire :

« _Mais comme Sôji me manque_. _Je l'aime, je ne lui en veux pas pour ça_, pensa-t-il en mettant une main sur sa poitrine cachée tout en observant Heisuke prendre la main de Chizuru pour l'emmener probablement dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. _Eux aussi, ils veulent profiter l'un de l'autre._ »

Effectivement, ils allaient bientôt tous partir en campagne pour conquérir le château de Kofû et les rasetsu n'étaient pas de la partie. Malgré cela, Chizuru avait tenu à les accompagner car elle voulait, comme toujours, se rendre utile. Il était vrai que ses connaissances médicales pouvaient s'avérer très avantageux au front, de même qu'il devenait dangereux pour elle de rester avec les rasetsu et Sannan qui cherchait encore à s'emparer de son sang :

« Oy Sano, regarde-toi, tu n'es pas classe du tout ! Où sont passés tes muscles ? fit remarquer Shinpachi en posant sans pudeur ses deux mains sur la poitrine du lancier. Regarde-moi, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai opté pour ce genre de vêtement que je dois cacher ce qui fait de moi un homme, un vrai.

- Shinpachi, arrête donc de te donner en spectacle. Ces vêtements sont moulants, tu risques de les déchirer.

- Oh, toi tu n'es pas en forme. C'est parce que tu es trop couvert. Ouvre-moi donc ce col, fais respirer tes muscles comme moi, montre-les au soleil, c'est ainsi qu'ils se développeront. Tu vois, les pectoraux, c'est comme les fleurs. »

Sanosuke frappa sur les mains de son ami qui s'attelait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant le haut de sa poitrine :

« Je peux encore le faire moi-même, répliqua d'un ton sec le lancier.

- Ce que t'es méchant Sano, pleurnicha le capitaine de la seconde division en sécrétant de fausses larmes, moi qui voulait simplement te soulager. Avoue, tu es frustré. Ca tombe bien, moi aussi… Aïe.

- Shinpachi, fulmina le vice-capitaine qui avait pris son visage de démon, si tu as le temps de faire le pitre, va donc rassembler l'ensemble de nos hommes. Nous partons dans quelques minutes vers Hino¹.

- Quel manque de reconnaissance pour le généreux homme que je suis, pleurnicha l'homme aux yeux bleus en quittant la pièce. Ah, mes petites entrevues avec Sen-chan me manquent, elle était si réconfortante. »

Il était vrai que comme ils avaient dû quitter précipitamment Kyoto, Shinpachi ni même Chizuru n'avaient pu dire convenablement au revoir à leur amie. Cela peinait le cœur des deux jeunes personnes qui avaient réalisé qu'ils n'avaient même pas une adresse pour lui écrire :

« A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Heisuke à sa dulcinée qu'il trouvait bien pensive depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre

- A Osen-chan, répondit sincèrement la jeune fille. Elle me manque, c'était une très bonne amie, mais au final, je me rends compte que je ne sais quasiment rien d'elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer en l'enlaçant. Sen est une oni et elle est toujours chaperonnée par Kimigiku qui est une talentueuse shinobi. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit?

- Oui.

- Je m'inquiète plus pour toi Chizuru, je n'aime pas à savoir que tu vas te retrouver dans cette campagne, ajouta le rasetsu en embrassant tendrement le cou de la jeune fille, la faisant immédiatement frissonner.

- Heisuke-kun… »

Chizuru aurait aimé lui répondre, mais comme d'habitude elle perdait toute contenance dès qu'Heisuke la touchait. Ses deux petits bras se refermèrent sur la taille du rasetsu, puis l'une de ses mains remonta le long du dos du jeune homme jusqu'à sa tête pour sentir ses mèches courtes entre ses doigts :

« Ca me fait vraiment bizarre, dit-elle.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. Je savais qu'Hijikata-san voulait que nous portions des vêtements de ce genre, mais je ne pensais qu'il irait jusqu'à nous demander de nous couper les cheveux. Je pense qu'Hijikata-san a regretté sa folle idée quand il a vu la belle tignasse d'Hajime-kun tomber au sol. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis un crime, tu aurais vu sa tête, ricana l'ex-capitaine.

- Moi je te préfère ainsi, Heisuke-kun, lui avoua-t-elle en souriant. Je suis contente d'avoir les cheveux plus longs que toi maintenant.

- Tu es bien une fille, la taquina Heisuke en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

- Ne te moque pas ! »

Elle savait qu'il la taquinait, aussi elle laissa la course de ses lèvres arriver jusqu'aux siennes et elle répondit avidement au baiser qu'il lui offrait. Au fond d'elle, Chizuru était rassurée, Heisuke semblait être redevenu comme avant. Depuis quelques temps, plus précisément depuis cette nuit où il lui avait avoué que son cœur saignait, l'oni avait remarqué son comportement étrange, déprimé sans raison alors qu'elle lui accordait tant d'attention et tant d'amour. La jeune fille avait culpabilisé, avait redoublé de tendresse et de baiser, mais rien n'y faisait :

« _On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un de cher._ »

Heisuke n'avait osé avouer qu'il avait tué de ses mains sa propre mère. Chizuru se surmenait bien assez pour lui alors qu'elle savait qu'elle partageait sa vie avec un meurtrier et un monstre :

« _Je ne veux pas perdre la seule femme qui mer reste, _pensa-t-il en poussant davantage leur embrassade. Chizuru, je t'aime, je t'en prie, fais très attention à toi. »

Même si le temps leur manquait, le jeune homme ne put résister à lui apporter un peu de plaisir en passant une main baladeuse sous le kimono rose de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'amusait avec le nouvel uniforme de son amant, déboutonnant progressivement sa veste en souriant :

« Implante-moi ton courage, Heisuke-kun. »

Elle se surprenait elle-même de ces mots. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'ils s'aimaient et chaque jour les sentiments d'Heisuke l'étreignaient avec force, se mélangeant aux siens, leur passion commune faisant voler toutes ses barrières de chasteté, lui faisant oublier tous ces cauchemars qu'elle faisait.

\*******/

Chikage Kazama jeta un œil dans la glace puis passa ses doigts sur sa joue gauche parfaitement lisse. La blessure provoquée par Hijikata lors de leur dernier duel, et qui avait une fois de plus été soignée avec attention par Amagiri, n'était plus. La tentation de repasser le tranchant d'une lame sur cette marque fantôme le tentait, même s'il savait que c'était ridicule, autant que de s'être épris d'un humain :

« _Je ne veux pas décevoir celui qui m'épaule et m'aime alors que moi je ne fais que penser à un autre_. »

Une grande main vint saisir son poignet pour éloigner ses doigts de sa joue. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Amagiri approcha son visage pour déposer un chaste baiser sur la pommette du blond :

« Ne pense plus à lui, je suis là, lui dit tendrement le rouquin.

- Ca va être difficile, on nous envoie Shiranui et moi surveiller les troupes de Sachô qui vont se battre contre le Shinsengumi pour le château de Kôfu. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a des risques que je le croise… Kyûju, viens avec moi, je me sentirai plus en confiance.

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas, on m'envoie en mission ailleurs. Les hauts-gradés du clan disent que nous devons nous séparer un peu pour apprendre à être indépendant l'un de l'autre. Crois-moi que j'ai insisté pour que l'on reste ensemble, lui assura le grand rouquin en passant une main dans le cou sensible de Kazama.

- C'est stupide, on reconnaît bien là la réflexion humaine. Je suppose donc que nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Sachô est notre dernier repère puisque nous n'avons plus de chez nous, lui rappela Amagiri.

- Ca ira, même si c'est des humains, je m'en accommode pas mal. Mais à mon retour, tu m'as promis, Amagiri, que nous partirons vers le nord chercher _Doujigiri Yasutsuna_.

- Je tiendrai ma parole, lui assura le rouquin, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi tu tiens absolument à aller récupérer ce sabre qui n'est rien d'autre qu'une légende.

- Je ne tiens plus particulièrement à porter la lame du clan Kazama, puisque j'ai décidé de le fuir. Et puis, _Doujigiri Yasutsuna _me donnera le pouvoir de venir à bout d'Hijikata qui est devenu un rasetsu, s'expliqua une fois de plus l'oni aux cheveux blonds. Dans un autre sens, j'espère ainsi redonner de la valeur à ma personne. Je ne suis plus un Kazama, mais je reste un oni qui possède fierté et honneur. J'aime ma race et j'abhorre toujours autant les humains. Mettre la main sur cette épée légendaire me redonnera confiance. »

L'oni à la force titanesque ne répondit rien. Son regard toujours sérieux et stoïque, il se pencha pour aller embrasser la joue de son amant mais Kazama tourna la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Ses bras passèrent autour de son cou, approfondissant leur baiser, désirant se tatouer le goût des lèvres d'Amagiri sur sa langue avant de partir en mission :

« _Je n'ai pas besoin d'Hijikata, Amagiri m'apporte déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Je suis plus que comblé_, pensa Kazama pour se donner plus de motivation à éventuellement affronter le vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi, l'homme que son cœur d'oni avait choisi bien malgré lui.

- Yo Kazama, t'es prêt ? demanda Shiranui qui entra à ce moment-là dans la pièce avec son habituel ton désinvolte. Plus vite fait, plus vite fini. Je te jure que j'en ai marre qu'on m'attribue des missions, je veux juste être peinard moi. Après celle-là, je me barre, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de foyer comme vous. Ca fait des années qu'on bosse pour ces humains, ça vaut bien tous les poulets du Japon, n'est-ce pas² ? »

Un grand silence de plomb lui répondit, le tireur réalisant qu'il venait une fois de plus de tomber sur une scène de tendresse entre ses deux confrères :

« Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible, vous le faîtes exprès ! s'exclama-t-il complètement écoeuré.

- Dégage, lui répondirent en chœur les deux amants agacés qu'ils soient toujours dérangés par leur acolyte.

- Oh ça va, j'y vais. Mais Kazama, bouge-toi les fesses. Pff, franchement, même Sen la chouineuse est plus facile à vivre que vous. »

Refermant la porte derrière lui, le tireur alla s'installer dans le hall de la battisse dans laquelle ils logeaient, détaillant la décoration pour faire passer le temps. Les murs avaient été ornés de tableaux venus d'occident, représentant des femmes dans ces vêtements amples pleins de froufrou que l'on appelait des _robes à crinoline_. "Des beautés", disait sans cesse celui qui avait acquis ces biens inutiles. Pour Kyo, elles étaient toutes aussi hideuses les unes que les autres :

« Sen est bien plus belle que ces boules de tissus » se dit-il sans se mentir, sans se surprendre.

Tous les jours, le tireur pensait à sa belle qu'il avait laissée à Kyoto, ne niant nullement les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il s'imaginait la tenir dans ses bras et embrasser ses épaules graciles, entendre ses railleries auxquelles il répondrait par ses éternelles taquineries. Une vie de couple basée sur des chamailleries quotidiennes, sans aucun ennui, la vie qu'il aspirait à atteindre une fois cette bataille terminée :

« Attends-moi un peu Sen, je vais bientôt te rejoindre »

Il s'imaginait déjà l'accueil qu'elle lui réservait. L'air contrite dans son kimono jaune, elle avait probablement déjà préparé une montagne de cailloux et autres objets inutiles pour les lui balancer à la figure. Elle l'insulterait de tous les noms d'oiseau et lui répliquerait avec toutes les espèces de poisson qu'il connaissait. Umeko serait entre eux, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres, ne sachant quel parti prendre :

« Et le soit venu, après qu'un bon repas ait calmé ses ardeurs, je ferai en sorte de me retrouver seul avec elle et je lui dirai à nouveau ces mots. Je t'aime Sen. Elle me repoussera, c'est sûr. Peut-être que je lui volerai un baiser, je suis plutôt doué pour ça. Même si son cœur d'oni ne m'a pas choisi, je pense qu'elle a quand même assez de considération envers moi pour m'accepter dans sa vie, _et accessoirement dans son lit_, finit-il en pensée. Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me mette la corde au cou, Sen est avant tout une jeune fille bien élevée qui ne donnera pas si facilement sa chasteté. Pff, et une cérémonie de mariage à se torcher, pourquoi avoir fait les choses si compliquées ? Moi je veux simplement vivre avec Sen et Umeko… Umeko, elle-aussi elle n'est plus une enfant. Peut-être voudra-t-elle se marier un jour à son tour. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'ennuie qu'un homme rode autour de ma sœur ? Je suis vraiment devenu un grand-frère gaga. Les femmes ne m'arrangent décidément pas. »

Kyo afficha une mine désabusée, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu, puis il sourit, impatient de débuter cette vie en compagnie de sa dernière famille et de la femme de sa vie :

« Pourtant, pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas tranquille vis-à-vis d'elles ? Kimigiku-san est là, je n'ai pas de raison de m'en faire. Que Sen ait une shinobi à son service est une vraie bénédiction. »

Les interrogations du tireur furent rompues par l'arrivée de Kazama qui avait opté pour son masque de froideur. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Shiranui, le prenant de haut avant de passer à côté de lui sans lui adresser la moindre parole :

« Oups, je crois que je l'ai énervé, déduit le tireur, à moins qu'il ne soit trop triste de quitter son Kyûju. Pitié, j'ai beau être tombé amoureux, faîtes que je ne devienne jamais comme ça. »

Et pourtant, Kyo ne le montrait pas mais il ne pensait plus qu'à la belle qui s'était emparée de son cœur. Toujours devant lui, son image lui apparaissait, tantôt souriant, tantôt boudeur, toujours attirant :

« Je la connais depuis l'enfance, elle est devenue si vite une femme, et bientôt ce sera au tour de ma chère petite sœur. Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer pour les protéger, les femmes de ma vie. »

Intérieurement, Shiranui pensa aussi à sa mère qui avait toujours été bonne, bien que lui s'était toujours désintéressé de ses sourires. Sa mère qui vivait encore à la demeure dirigée par les Kazama, avec son tyrannique de père qui n'avait jamais ménagé son frère aîné Kyoichi. Pour le coup, Kyo remercia le ciel qu'il l'est placé en second dans la fratrie des Shiranui.

\*****/

Il fait sait nuit, la petite battisse était uniquement éclairée par les rayons de la lune. On aurait presque cru qu'une entité de l'autre monde venait chercher les âmes des tuberculeux. Ce soir-là, Sôji crut distinguer moins de bruit, moins de toux provenant des chambres voisines.

Assis sur l'engawa, appréciant la fraîcheur de la nuit sur son corps en sueur, Sôji serra encore plus les filaments rouges contre son cœur :

« Je vous en supplie, je veux encore revoir Sano-san. »

Cela faisait un mois qu'il guettait la grande silhouette de Sanosuke. Son sourire rassurant aurait été le meilleur des remontants pour son corps fatigué. La plupart de son énergie était puisée pour assurer la cicatrisation de sa blessure à l'abdomen, le reste était pompé par ses multiples quintes de toux et autres symptômes de sa maladie. Chaque soir, Sôji avait peur de s'endormir. Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur de mourir :

« Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir encore une fois senti la chaleur des bras de Sano-san, sans avoir salué Kondo-san convenablement. Je vous en prie, faîtes-moi tenir encore un peu »

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait enfin eu de la visite. Il avait entendu des pas se rapprochant de sa chambre. Sôji était prêt à bondir sur son visiteur, mais il se retint bien vite quand il vit cet inconnu aux cheveux courts et au regard sévère pénétrer entre ces quatre murs étouffants :

« Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé, avait alors déclaré le jeune homme aux yeux verts, sa phrase lui valant un regard dur de la part de son visiteur.

- Arrête de te ficher de moi, Sôji !

- Oh, Hijikata-san ? Est-ce bien vous ? Vous avez perdu un duel ? D'habitude on ne se fait couper que quelques mèches, mais là, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'aimerai bien connaître le nom de votre adversaire, que je le félicite.

- La ferme, le Shinsengumi s'habille ainsi maintenant. Seul Kondo-san gardera l'habit traditionnel, avait raillé le brun déjà bien énervé par les paroles moqueuses de son cadet.

- J'ose l'espérer, celui qui touchera à la coiffure de Kondo-san aura affaire à moi.

- Dit celui qui ne peut même plus soulever son arme, lui rappela Hijikata. »

Cette fois, Okita n'avait rien répliqué. Serrant les dents pour contenir sa colère, il ne pouvait nier que ce que disait Hijikata était vrai :

« Et en quel honneur venez-vous me rendre visite, Hijikata-san ? Ce n'est quand même pas pour un défilé de mode ? Franchement, j'aurai préféré voir Kondo-san ou bien encore Sano-san. »

Bien qu'il cachait sa déception derrière ses sarcasmes, Sôji ne put rester éternellement de glace face aux déclarations de son supérieur sur les campagnes à venir et auxquelles Kondo participerait évidemment. S'inquiétant à la fois pour son maître et pour l'homme qu'il aimait, eux qui allaient se retrouver au cœur de la bataille tandis que lui resterait là à se faire dorloter par ces bénévoles, le jeune homme aux yeux verts exprima son désaccord en accablant Hijikata de reproches alors qu'il savait parfaitement que le vice-capitaine n'y était pour rien.

Au final, après s'être fait rappelé une fois de plus qu'il était, pour l'heure, aussi inutile qu'un katana non tranchant, le brun l'avait quitté en lui laissant son nouvel uniforme et une parole d'espoir, comme quoi tous attendaient son retour avec impatience.

Enervé, Okita avait, dans un premier temps, donné un coup de pied dans la boîte contenant les vêtements occidentaux, éparpillant les tissus qui s'affalèrent sur le sol, dévoilant ainsi un papier duquel s'échappait quelques mèches rouges :

« Mais… »

Regrettant son geste, il s'était immédiatement jeté sur les fins filaments de cheveux couleur cerise, rattachés en eux par un lien :

« Sano-san, toi aussi tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? J'aimerai tant te voir, je t'aime Sano-san. »

Portant ces brindilles à son nez, il eut l'impression de sentir l'odeur de son amant. Cet échantillon lui avait redonné un désir de vivre et surtout de guérir de sa blessure. C'était là le seul moyen qu'il avait pour se rendre utile encore une fois, pour se retrouver auprès de ses amis et son compagnon comme autrefois :

« Je vous en supplie, répéta encore Okita à la lune qui semblait le fixer, je veux encore me sentir homme »

Puis il s'endormit, la mèche rouge dans son poing.

\******/

¹ Quartier de la banlieue d'Edo, c'est de là que sont originaires Kondo, Hijikata et Sôji

² Je rappelle que j'avais dit que la raison pour laquelle les oni travaillaient au sein du clan Satsuma était parce que Kyo avait tiré sur un poulet que voulait manger Kazama et qui était en fait l'animal de compagnie du chef du clan Satuma…


	43. Lutte

**Chapitre 43** : Lutte

\******/

Rien n'allait pour le Shinsengumi…

Il était évident que leur effectif réduit et leurs armes démodées ne feraient pas le poids face à l'armée du nouveau gouvernement. Ils partaient en ayant un gros handicap, leur chance de l'emporter ne reposant que sur la stratégie de leur supérieur. Et même avec toutes les possibilités envisageables, de nombreuses pertes humaines seraient à prévoir, et cela Shinpachi ne le supportait pas. Ce dernier était encore marqué par la bataille de Toba-Fushimi où il avait vu nombre de ses confrères tomber à ses pieds sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour tenter de les sauver. Les images de ces hommes à l'aube de leur vie, appelant leur mère, pleurant, priant, luttant désespérément contre leur fin imminente… Même après plusieurs semaines, Shinpachi se remettait difficilement de ce funèbre spectacle auquel il avait assisté impuissant, jugeant la guerre d'une atrocité innommable, ne comprenant pas que des hommes nés sous le même ciel, priant le même Dieu, pouvaient s'entretuer de la sorte.

Si le capitaine de la seconde division avait su masquer ces funestes images derrière ses blagues et son air détaché, ne disant mot sur ses multiples cauchemars et les cris de ses compagnons décédés qui résonnaient dans sa tête, à présent, se sentir proche d'une nouvelle bataille sanguinaire réveillait son côté colérique. L'homme aux yeux bleus ne souriait plus et critiquait Kondo à tout vent. Son ami Sanosuke avait remarqué son changement, peiné de le voir si tendu, ne sachant que faire pour l'aider à surmonter ses traumatismes dus à la guerre :

« Malgré sa force, son talent, son courage et son charisme, Shinpachi aspire plus à une vie paisible, entouré d'une mignonne petite femme, d'un bon repas, du sake et quelques amis pour déconner. Shinpachi n'est pas comme Hijikata ou Kondo » pensa le rouquin en jetant un regard furtif à son confrère.

Il faisait nuit, Saito et Chizuru semblaient s'être un peu éloignés du camp, et à son tour le lancier parcourut quelques mètres, vérifiant encore et encore qu'il était bien seul et que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il avait beau lutter pour ne rien laisser paraître, il était difficile de résister à ses réflexes de toux. Sanosuke toussa longuement, le froid hivernal n'aidant pas ses poumons à s'apaiser. Ce qu'il croyait au départ être un banal rhume, le rouquin avait vite compris que c'était autre chose :

« C'était à prévoir, dit-il en souriant ironiquement et en regardant sa main en sang, je trouvais ça étrange de ne pas être phtisique¹ alors que j'en côtoie un. Il en a fallut du temps avant que mon corps faillisse face à cette maladie. Est-ce que le ciel voulait me résonner, me donner une chance en me faisant comprendre que je pouvais encore faire demi-tour et arrêter cette folie d'aimer un tuberculeux ? Peu importe, je suis le seul maître de mon destin, et j'ai choisi d'aimer Sôji en connaissance de cause. Je suis presque heureux de ressentir à mon tour sa douleur. »

Malgré cela, Sanosuke savait que contrairement à lui qu'il pensait malade depuis l'automne seulement, Sôji entrait dans la phase terminale de sa maladie, probablement qu'il périrait en premier de ce fléau :

« Ca ne m'empêchera pas de l'aimer jusqu'au bout et même encore après, pensa-t-il encore tout en essuyant sa main. Sôji, je t'aime, j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. »

\*****/

Vraiment, rien n'allait pour le Shinsengumi…

Déjà que l'un de leur meilleur capitaine désapprouvait leur position, pour couronner le tout, lorsque leur unité apprirent que le château de Kôfu qu'ils partaient conquérir avait déjà été pris par d'assaut par leurs ennemis, une bonne partie des hommes profitèrent du couvert de la nuit pour déserter :

« Fait chier » pesta le vice-capitaine en frappant de son poing sur un arbre inoffensif.

Le brun s'était isolé pour laisser exploser sa colère. Il savait la bataille perdue d'avance, mais il gardait quand même le mince espoir que sa stratégie et la volonté des troupes pourraient les mener à la victoire. Lui qui avait toujours aspiré à devenir un samourai, lui qui sortait d'une famille de paysan, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il naisse à cette époque où les katana et les lances n'avaient plus leur place :

« Toshi ? »

Saito s'avança l'entement vers l'homme qu'il aimait. Hijikata, de dos, sentit les deux bras fins de son compagnon passer au travers de sa taille. Immédiatement, un voile de tendresse l'enveloppa, et le calme nocturne l'aida aussi à se détendre. Saito avait posé sa tête dans son dos, ne disant mot, attendant probablement que ce soit lui qui réagisse :

« Merci Hajime » dit-il simplement en posant une de ses main sur celles liées de son compagnon.

Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la texture des gants que portait Saito. Hijikata tiqua, c'était la peau douce de son amant qu'il voulait toucher. N'hésitant pas une seconde, il ôta le gant et porta la main parsemée de cors à sa bouche, embrassant les doigts délicats du gaucher. Ce simple contact fit gémir le jeune homme toujours accolé à son dos :

« Sans toi, continua le vice-capitaine, il y a longtemps que j'aurai sombré au fond des ténèbres, où que je me serai donné la mort tellement j'ai honte d'avoir eu recours à l'ochimizu pour me battre contre Kazama. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que tu m'apportes, Hajime. Au début, tu me collais tellement que j'en étouffais, aujourd'hui, je t'aime tellement que j'étouffe de fierté d'être aimé par toi. Je regrette d'avoir pensé que je ne voulais pas naître à cette époque. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré, Hajime.

- Toshi, je ne mérite pas tant d'éloge. J'ai plus l'impression de ne faire que te gêner. J'ai beau me dire que je devrais te laisser un peu, je ne peux pas. Je t'aime, je t'ai trop longtemps aimé en silence, j'ai été trop de mois séparé de toi. Et aujourd'hui avec cette guerre, j'ai à chaque instant peur qu'une de ces armes à feu t'arrache à moi, que les batailles ne nous séparent. Je veux rester près de toi, Toshi. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, j'ai peur de perdre ce en quoi je me suis toujours accroché pour survivre en ces lieux hostiles. »

Touché par ces belles paroles, Hijikata fit virevolter son jeune compagnon de manière à ce qu'il se retrouve face à lui, plaqué contre l'arbre. Après s'être assuré d'un bref mouvement de tête qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, le brun posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles rosées de Saito. Leur langue s'emmêlèrent un instant et Hijikata triturait les cheveux à présent courts mais toujours aussi soyeux de son compagnon :

« Toshi, murmura encore Saito lorsque leur bouche se dissocièrent, je crois encore que nos lames peuvent défendre quelque chose. Je veux que la mienne soit celle qui protége ton âme.

- De la même manière que ta main a pris mon cœur, ajouta Hijikata en pressant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Saito. Hajime, j'ai compris une chose lorsque j'ai été séparé de toi. Plus que le fait que j'avais développé des sentiments à ton égard, je me suis dit que, même si j'avais réalisé mon rêve et que j'étais devenu un samourai, ma vie aurait creuse si tu n'avais pas été là pour la combler de ta présence. »

Saito se serra contre son supérieur, incapable de parler, sa gorge serrée par l'émotion et les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Autour d'eux, on n'entendait que le cri des hiboux, le crépitement des feux au niveau de leur camp, les bâillements des hommes mal réveillés, les pas d'un cheval emprunté par un émissaire pour avertir Kondo de leur situation… Hijikata ferma les yeux, pencha sa tête et mit son nez dans le cou de son compagnon, laissant ses rêves faire place à la réalité. Il s'imagina allongé aux côtés de Saito dans une chambre au shôji ouvert qui donnait sur une vaste prairie bordée de chrysanthèmes rouges. Saito le fixait, souriant, ses beaux yeux bleus réfléchissant une paix intérieure, ses cheveux coupés courts tombant sur le futon, ses trait fins et délicats éclairés par le soleil. Son corps gracieux et svelte n'était recouvert que d'un léger kimono blanc, laissant entrapercevoir la haut de son torse, ses jambes petites et blanches, ainsi que la naissance d'une épaule lésée d'une cicatrice, cicatrice due à une blessure d'antan, celle que Kazama lui avait faite.

Hijikata avança son bras qu'il passa au travers de la taille de Saito et le ramena contre lui, ce dernier s'accrocha aussi aux pans de son kimono. Les deux hommes ne faisaient plus qu'un dans ce somptueux tableau :

« Je suis à toi, tu es à moi, Hajime, où que ce soit, nous ne ferons qu'un. Nous nous aimons, infiniment dans la vie, éternellement dans la mort. »

Hijikata ignorait si sa vision était celle d'un futur harmonieux ou au contraire un aperçu de l'au-delà. Il se certifiait juste une chose, Saito et lui étaient destinés à être ensemble et à s'aimer :

« Je t'aime » fut la simple réponse du jeune capitaine dans ses bras.

Ils se serrèrent encore l'un contre l'autre, cette brève étreinte ayant suffit à faire voler la colère d'Hijikata. Il commençait à croire que Saito possédait des pouvoirs sur sa personne :

« Viens mon amour, retournons au camp, déclara le brun en se défaisant de lui pour admirer son visage. Nos hommes ont besoin qu'on les motive, et tant que tu es là, j'ai l'intime conviction que je pourrais m'emparer seul de n'importe quelle forteresse. »

Une illusion de plus sans doute, mais ces aberrations consolidaient sa détermination et sa force.

\********/

Définitivement, rien n'allait pour le Shinsengumi…

Le retour de Kondo n'avait fait qu'exacerber la tension qui régnait sur le camp. Le capitaine aspirait à se battre même dans leur situation plus que désespérante, et ce malgré les multiples protestations de Shinpachi qui tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'ils couraient droit à leur perte. Les deux hommes se toisaient, Shinpachi en seraient même venu à frapper son supérieur si Sanosuke n'avait pas été là pour l'en empêcher. Saito était le seul qui restait calme, prêt à obéir à n'importe quel ordre quel qu'il soit. Au final, ce fut Hijikata qui clôt la discussion en proposant d'aller chercher du renfort.

Saito jubilait, il allait pouvoir combattre sereinement maintenant qu'il savait son amour loin du champ de bataille. Bien malgré lui, son cœur fut piqué par l'épingle de la jalousie lorsqu'il vit Hijikata et Chizuru au loin en train de tinter leur épée :

« Je suis stupide, pensa le ténébreux. Je suis le premier à avoir eu une conversation en tête à tête avec Yukimura. Elle apporte vraiment un baume au cœur à tous ces hommes blessés par la guerre. »

Et il leur en fallait, parce que quelques heures après le départ d'Hijikata, un conflit débuta, et malgré la bravoure des guerriers restants, les pertes furent importantes. Même si Kondo réalisait combien ils n'avaient aucune chance de l'emporter, il resta obstiné sur sa position de ne pas battre en retraite, infiniment persuadé que seule cette alternative ne tarirait pas son tenu statut de samourai auquel lui et son ami Hijikata avaient tant aspiré.

\******/

Dans une cabane rongée par les mites située à plusieurs mètres du champ de bataille, deux hommes tendirent l'oreille, leur ouïe fine perçurent le sifflement des balles et les cris des soldats :

« L'heure est venu, mon oncle, dit une voix masculine au ton satanique, ce moment que nous avons tant attendu.

- Ce soir, nous pourrons dresser un feu de joie sur notre cachette, ce soir, notre reine fera de nouveau partie des nôtres.

- Ce fut là une excellente idée que tu as eu en envoyant un de tes rasetsu informer l'armée du nouveau gouvernement de la position du Shinsengumi. A présent que tous les hommes sont occupés à jouer à la guerre, je m'en vais kidnapper ma chère sœur.

- Prends garde Kaoru, Chizuru est une fille sensible, sans doute qu'elle se sera attachée à ces humains. Tu as beau être son jumeau, n'oublie pas qu'elle t'a oublié…

- La ferme, hurla le plus jeune, ayant peur que ces paroles ne réveillent la partie haineuse de sa personnalité. Elle se souviendra de moi, j'en suis sûr. Chizuru est intelligente, son inconscient a dû ranger cet horrible souvenir pour la protéger de la folie. Je l'assommerai même si ça me brise le cœur, mais elle reviendra auprès de nous, c'est là qu'est sa place. Ma tendre, mon adorable petite sœur, jubilait tout seul Kaoru au souvenir de l'oni femelle, je te rendrai heureuse. »

Quand il fut assez éloigné, Kôdo Yukimura jugea le jeune garçon complètement déséquilibré psychologiquement parlant. En manque cruel d'affection, son seul repère était le souvenir de sa sœur, dernière personne vivante lui ayant autrefois témoigné beaucoup de tendresse. Kaoru était si fragile mentalement, c'était peut-être une erreur de l'envoyer chercher Chizuru. A tout moment, sa mauvaise personnalité pouvait refaire surface.

Par mesure de sécurité, le médecin suivit le sentier emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt par son neveu, escorté d'une armée de rasetsu. La bataille en cours était de bonne augure pour lui, il allait pouvoir observer de lui-même l'efficacité de son ochimizu.

\********/

Hijikata descendit de son cheval après une chevauchée de plusieurs heures. Amenant la brave bête près d'une source pour qu'elle puisse se désaltérer quelques instants avant de repartir pour les quelques kilomètres qui le séparaient du bureau des hauts fonctionnaires d'Aizu. Le vice-capitaine regarda un instant en arrière, adressant une prière silencieuse aux hommes restés sur le champ de bataille, avec une pensée particulière pour son capitaine Kondo, pour son amour Saito, et pour l'innocente Chizuru qui avait tenu, malgré le danger, à rester auprès des soldats.

Avec cela, une autre angoisse tiraillait Hijikata. Cette silhouette étrangement familière qui était passé près de lui, courant en sens inverse, et cette odeur qu'il avait su reconnaître grâce à ses pouvoirs de rasetsu. Si ce n'était que cela, Hijikata avait aussi perçu une aura démoniaque s'évaporant de cette personne aux cheveux blancs et aux perçant yeux rouges :

« Ce n'était quand même pas Sôji… »

Il avait été tenté de faire demi-tour pour arrêter la folie de son cadet, mais il avait également pensé à sa mission. Sans renfort, Kondo, Saito, et d'autres encore risquaient de se faire capturer voire tuer par l'ennemi. L'image de son tendre compagnon, sa peau immaculée ruisselant de son sang, Hijikata sentit sa poitrine de comprimer à cette funeste pensée. Jugeant que son cheval avait assez profité de son bref repos, il reprit place sur la selle et partit au galop :

« Attends-moi Hajime, je reviens vite, ne meurs pas, je t'en prie, ne meurs pas. »

\******/

Kaoru exultait, sa sœur se tenait devant lui, si belle, si rayonnante comme toujours, alors qu'en réalité elle ne ressemblait en rien à un être d'extrême grâce dans son hakama poussiéreux et son front couvert de sueur d'avoir couru. Mais pour son jumeau qui se ravissait chaque fois que ses yeux de grand-frère possessif se posaient sur elle, elle était bien une reine, la future souveraine du clan Yukimura, celle dont l'avenir de ce clan disparu dépendait. Et lui, il serait à ses côtés, pour toujours, prêt à la servir et à la protéger pour un merci ou un sourire tendre…

De son côté, la jeune fille qui suivait Kondo partout ne comprenait pas les regards langoureux que lui lançait ce jeune garçon si semblable à elle, ce jeune garçon dont elle était sûre qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré à la capitale :

« Nous voilà enfin réunis, Chizuru, dit Kaoru avec un timbre plein de tendresse à l'égard de la demoiselle.

- Tu es… commença Chizuru en détaillant le jeune homme devant elle, le reconnaissant enfin.

- Yukimura-kun, est-ce que tu le connais ? demanda Kondo qui avait déjà dégainé son katana

- Oui, nous l'avons déjà rencontré à la capitale. Mais Kaoru-san, ces vêtements ? »

L'oni jumeau était prêt à jouir tellement son bonheur était immense. Même sans son déguisement, Chizuru l'avait reconnu, ce constat était amplement suffisant pour stimuler son ravissement. Dans sa tête, toute sorte d'images défilaient, notamment sa ravissante sœur en gracieux kimono de soie, ornée de magnifiques bijoux, de perles, de peignes dignes d'une princesse venant décorer son chignon royal. Son visage de poupée était garnie d'un maquillage mettant en valeur la fleur qu'elle était, et tous les rasetsu s'agenouillaient devant elle pour acclamer sa beauté et sa puissance d'oni femelle, mais elle, elle n'avait de yeux pour lui, son frère, son jumeau, sa moitié.

Ses rêves étaient tels qu'il dévoila à la jeune fille ses origines nobles, leur fraternité, leur triste destin avec le massacre de leur clan, le vrai lien de parenté qu'ils partageaient avec Kôdo Yukimura, mais également leurs ambitions de reconstruire leur clan disparu grâce aux rasetsu. Les images féeriques dans la tête de Kaoru ne disparaissaient pas, il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa sœur était plus que choquée par ces confidences. Non, lui ne voyait que cette somptueuse demoiselle semblable à une déesse qui lui souriait :

« Chizuru… Je suis venu te chercher, dit-il en tendant la main, éloignant chaque obstacle se présentant devant lui dont Kondo qu'il repoussa facilement, ses instincts d'oni lui procurant davantage de force. Viens, ta place est auprès de nous. »

Ses illusions englobant complètement son esprit déséquilibré, Kaoru eut l'impression qu'un poignard se plantait dans sa poitrine lorsque Chizuru repoussa brutalement la main qu'il lui tendait. L'atmosphère magique qui l'entourait se fissura, les pétales roses de cerisier devinrent aussi rouges que le sang et tombèrent autour de lui. Les arbres à présent morts, dénués de feuillage aux couleurs chatoyantes, avaient achevé de ternir l'univers utopique qui s'était bâti dans l'imagination de Kaoru, la nature avait péri en même temps que l'image idyllique de sa jumelle. Chizuru apparut devant ses yeux telle qu'elle était réellement : en vêtement d'homme, sale, ses grands yeux marrons remplis d'abjection à son égard, son kodachi pointé vers lui :

« Peu importe que nous soyons liés par le sang, si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, Kaoru-san, je me battrai. »

Kaoru eut un geste de recul, affichant une expression de profonde incompréhension :

« _Pourquoi ?_ pensa-t-il. _Pourquoi, je suis son frère son jumeau. Je l'ai protégée des flammes, j'ai veillé sur elle alors qu'elle se mourrait. Pourquoi, pourquoi ?_ »

Le cœur de l'oni battit plus fort, sa main se serra sur la garde de son katana bien malgré lui. Il revenait…

« _Non…_ »

_Tue-là, tue-là_

« _Non attends, je vais la convaincre. Elle est chamboulée, c'est normal, elle si fragile, si vulnérable, ces humains ont dû profiter de sa gentillesse, mais laisse-moi faire, je vais la résonner._ » pensa Kaoru, parlant à la petite voix à l'intérieur de lui qui lui dictait de si mauvais actes et prenait en partie possession de son corps

_Tue-là, elle ne se souvient plus de toi, elle se fiche de toi et de ce que tu as fait pour elle_

« _Arrête,_ supplia le pauvre jeune homme qui dégainait son katana bien malgré lui, _laisse-moi encore une chance de la convaincre_… »

_Tue-là, tue-là, tue-là, tranche sa tête, transperce ses tripes, fais-là hurler de douleur, fais-là souffrir autant que toi tu as souffert. Tu as droit à ta revanche, cette ingrate que tu as sauvée se fout de toi. Tue-là !_

L'esprit de Kaoru n'était plus que haine envers sa jumelle qui pointait toujours son kodachi, l'air déterminée à se battre et à respecter la promesse faite à Hijikata, à faire honneur à son statut de membre du Shinsengumi, à protéger le capitaine Kondo jusqu'au bout :

« _Je ne renoncerai pas_ » pensa-t-elle bien que ses membres tremblaient.

Au fond, elle avait peur, elle savait qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment se battre. Si elle mourrait, le capitaine Kondo n'aurait plus de protection. Même si elle se savait faible, elle était fière de servir cet homme vaillant. elle voulait le sauver, se prouver qu'elle était capable de faire honneur à la confiance que lui avait donnée Hijikata. Elle voulait vivre, car elle avait aussi promis à Heisuke qu'elle reviendrait saine et sauve et éviterait de prendre des risques. Elle vouait revoir l'amour de sa vie, elle ne voulait pas le peiner :

« _Je veux vivre pour revoir Heisuke, je veux vivre pour qu'Hijikata-san me félicite, je veux vivre pour m'expliquer avec mon père et arrêter sa folie, je ne veux peiner personne avec ma mort, je veux vivre et me battre jusqu'au bout pour le Shinsengumi_, pensa-t-elle encore pour se donner du courage.

- Pourquoi ce regard, Chizuru ? » dit tout bas Kaoru, plus comme s'il se posait la question à lui-même.

_Regarde-là, regarde cette chienne, regarde ses yeux qui ont perdu la brillance de l'innocence, sens sur elle l'odeur d'un homme qui a dû la souiller, regarde ta chère Chizuru qui n'est plus pure. Elle n'est qu'une souillon, une putain ! Tue-là, elle ne mérite pas d'être la reine du clan Yukimura. Enfonce ta lame dans son intimité dans un vain espoir de la purifier. Tue-là !_

Kaoru attaqua sa sœur, elle para le premier assaut mais se retrouva bien vite désarmée et mise à terre tellement la puissance de Kaoru était énorme par rapport à elle. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait pas se battre contre cet être qui maintenant jetait sur elle des yeux plein de mépris et haine. Une froideur qui lui donna des frissons, ce n'était plus le même homme de tout à l'heure. Elle trembla encore, apeurée bien malgré elle.

Le coup de Kaoru lui aurait été fatal s'il ne s'était pas arrêté. A présent, la pointe de son katana se tenait à quelques centimètres de la gorge de la jeune fille. Il semblait s'être radouci... Quelle étrange personne, se dit-elle. Elle avait l'impression de voir deux entités dans ce corps, une bonne et une mauvaise :

« Je te le redemande encore, dit Kaoru qui avait un temps soit peu repris le contrôle de lui-même. Chizuru, accepte de venir avec moi.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai fait une promesse » répondit sans hésitation l'oni femelle bien que sa voix tremblait de peur.

Kaoru dut faire face à une lutte interne. Son cœur était meurtri par les paroles de sa tendre jumelle qui semblait plus se dévouer à ces humains qu'à lui, son propre frère. Par-dessus tout, il tentait de repousser au plus profond de lui-même cet esprit maléfique qui lui susurrait encore des paroles haineuses, des châtiments atroces. Les "_Tue-là_", et "_elle doit mourir_" résonnaient dans sa tête :

« J'ai compris, dit Kaoru en commençant à lever son arme, prêt à l'abattre sur la jeune fille, dans ce cas… »

S'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette rancœur, s'il ne pouvait pas faire renaître le lien qui l'unissait à sa jumelle autrefois, Kaoru pouvait juste lui donner une mort rapide et non pas mille souffrances comme le lui suggérait son double :

« _Si je ne la tue pas maintenant, l'autre s'en chargera de manière atroce_, pensa-t-il. _Elle ne deviendra plus qu'un cadavre dépecé, le visage ayant pris la force de son effroi et de sa douleur. Je veux au moins lui éviter ça. Chizuru, accepte ce coup comme preuve de mon amour. Je t'aime Chizuru_. »

Kaoru était tellement concentré sur sa sœur que ses sens d'oni n'avaient guère fait attention aux bruis de pas qui s'approchaient de lui. La lame meurtrière qui aurait dû être le châtiment suprême de Chizuru devint un tintement. Son coup avait été paré par un autre katana et devant lui se tenait un homme aux cheveux blancs et yeux rouges qu'il reconnut immédiatement :

« Okita-san ! » s'écria Chizuru

Kaoru sourit de contentement, exprimant aussi un certain machiavélisme. L'arrivée d'Okita sonnait pour lui comme une vraie aubaine. Il allait pouvoir se défouler et calmer ses ardeurs, reporter sa haine non pas contre sa sœur mais contre ce malfrat qui espérait le battre alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre rasetsu tuberculeux qui se promenait en plein jour. Après avoir fait comprendre à cet orgueilleux comment il terrassait les faibles, sans doute que sa soif de sang serait rassasiée et qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de faire du mal à Chizuru.

Dans cette forêt japonaise, les combats faisaient rage entre Kaoru et Okita qui luttaient dans un duel à mort, les autres membres du Shinsengumi combattant les rasetsu de Kôdo avec l'oni Kyo Shiranui. Seul un homme, perché en haut d'un arbre, observait les différentes scènes qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux écarlates. Kazama n'avait pas envie de se mêler à ces stupides querelles humaines, et encore moins de regarder ce traite de Kôdo qui leur avait lâchement tourné le dos, créant dans son coin ces faux oni dont il semblait être fier.

Dégoûté par cet homme qui se disait encore Oni, le blond reporta son attention sur Kaoru qui semblait se battre contre lui-même :

« Il en veut à sa sœur sa sœur alors qu'elle est victime d'amnésie et qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a vécu, selon ce que nous avait raconté Kôdo. Quel faible, pleurer sur ses anciennes blessures, et en plus il arrive tout juste à rivaliser avec cet imposteur, malade de surcroît. Il n'est pas digne d'être un oni, il fait honte à notre race. Il mériterait d'être marqué par le sceau. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de lui administrer comme mon père, mais je connais un moyen bien plus efficace d'anéantir la vermine. »

Kazama sauta de sa branche et dégaina son arme, ravi d'avoir trouvé une occupation, lui qui s'ennuyait ferme dans cette campagne militaire. Il était impatient de retrouver son amant et de partir la conquête de la légendaire épée _Doujigiri Yasutsuna._

\******/

¹ La phtisie est un vieux mot qui désigne la Tuberculose


	44. Fraternité

**Chapitre 44** : Fraternité

\*****/

Chizuru mit une main sur sa poitrine, sentant son cœur tambouriner à une vitesse impressionnante. Ses yeux étaient figés sur le duel qui opposait Okita à son frère Kaoru. S'il paraissait évident qu'elle soit du côté du rasetsu, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être angoissée pour ce jeune garçon qui lui ressemblait tant :

« _Je ne comprends pas, j'éprouve comme… un attachement à lui. Mais je ne le connais même pas_. »

Chaque coup de katana la faisait sursauter. Chizuru adressa une prière muette, suppliant tous les Dieux que l'issue de ce combat ne soit fatale pour aucun des deux épéistes :

« _Je ne peux nier les yeux plein de tendresse que m'a lancée ce garçon… Mon frère jumeau ? Kaoru ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens pas de lui ?_ »

Les étranges rêves qu'elle faisait lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle crut à nouveau sentir la chaleur des flammes sur sa peau, de même que ces bras qui enserraient son petit corps menu de fillette. Cette copie conforme, à la fois tendre et effrayante qui lui répétait « _Je suis toi, tu es moi._ ».

Les membres de Chizuru tremblaient. Etait-ce le stress du combat ou bien ces rêves, ces images effrayantes que lui renvoyait son subconscient pendant son sommeil ? Et cet enfant qui était toujours là, qui la protégeait et la tenait possessivement :

« Kaoru…nissan » murmura la jeune fille si bas que personne ne l'entendit, pas même Kondo pourtant situé près d'elle et qui ne perdait pas une miette du combat qui était en train de se dérouler. On devinait qu'il était très inquiet pour son disciple.

Chizuru se remit à genoux mais ne trouva pas la force de se lever entièrement. Elle devait pourtant, il lui fallait arrêter ce combat. Pour qui se battaient Kaoru et Okita au juste ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Depuis le début, elle se contentait de suivre ces hommes qui ne savaient parler et négocier autrement qu'au travers de leur arme, avec violence. Même son cher Heisuke pourtant si drôle, si jovial, si doux avec elle, pouvait tuer de sang-froid :

« Père aussi s'octroie à des actes impardonnables… Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tous les hommes sont comme ça ? La haine et la violence sont-elles inscrites en eux ? »

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux tant son désarroi et son incompréhension étaient grands. Elle se mit à regretter son acte stupide et téméraire d'être partie à la recherche de son père. Combien de souffrance, bien plus que joie, avait-elle eu depuis qu'elle avait quitté son foyer ? Sa vie n'était maintenant rythmée que par la guerre et le sang. Elle passait son temps à nettoyer des kimonos souillés de sang, à entendre les plaintes des blessés, à laver les dépouilles des défunts, ces hommes si jeunes qui quittaient tout juste leur mère, qui n'avaient guère eu le temps de connaître une femme. Chizuru faisait son travail l'air de rien, jusqu'au bout elle tenait la main des mourants, affichant son sourire innocent et réconfortant, et eux la remerciait en pleurant.

Toutes ces vies qu'elle avait vues s'envoler faisait à chaque fois saigner son cœur. Elle commençait à se sentir las et fatiguée, rien que l'odeur du sang lui donnait la nausée. Elle voulait paraître forte, elle l'avait été, prenant sur elle pour se faire une place et avancer dans ce groupe de meurtriers, mais ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves commençaient à lâcher, surtout depuis les décès de Yamazaki et Inoue :

« S'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous battre, leur demanda-t-elle dans une prière quasi-muette, non entendue, couverte par une nouvelle quinte de toux du capitaine aux yeux verts qui avait perdu sa forme de rasetsu et qui maintenant cherchait difficilement sa respiration.

- Je te l'avais dit, l'ochimizu ne guérit pas la tuberculose, le nargua Kaoru d'un ton hautain, sachant parfaitement que cette faiblesse serait la clé de sa victoire.

- Arrête Kaoru-nissan… souffla Chizuru. Tu n'es pas comme ça, non ? Tu ne ferais pas de mal à un homme à terre… Père nous le disait, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille se surprit elle-même de ces paroles qu'elle avait prononcées sans même réfléchir. Père ? Faisait-elle référence à Kôdo Yukimura ? Non, c'était un autre. Un homme grand, bienveillant, avec une main si large qu'elle recouvrait son crâne de fillette. Chizuru crut voir comme un bouc entourer son visage souriant, mais elle n'arrivait pas distinguer ses yeux :

« _Qui est-ce ? Je dois me souvenir, _pensa Chizuru en mettant ses mains autour de sa tête_. Kaoru, qui suis-je ? Qui sommes-nous ?_ »

_Je suis toi, tu es moi_

« Nous sommes un, nous sommes jumeaux, des oni jumeaux »

_Nous serons liés pour toujours_

« Osen-chan me l'avait dit, les fratries oni sont très proches, ils ont le besoin viscéral de se protéger, il ne peuvent se haïr même si tout les pousserait à s'entretuer. »

Les pensées de la demoiselle se cassèrent par la réverbération d'une lame que l'on dresse dans les airs. Kaoru était sur le point de porter un coup fatal à Okita toujours agonisant au sol. Non, Chizuru ne voulait pas, elle ne tenait plus à enterrer une personne chère à son cœur. Ses jambes la portèrent dans un vain espoir de sauver le tuberculeux, son cri retentit dans la forêt, serait-il assez puissant pour arrêter la folie de son jumeau… Mais ce fut une autre mélodie tranchante qui se fit entendre, celle d'un katana qui vous transperce, et Kaoru en était la victime :

« Chikage… Kazama, articula difficilement l'oni d'une voix déformée par la douleur

- Bafouer ainsi l'honneur des oni et le nom des Yukimura est intolérable » répondit de sang froid le blond qui laissa sa victime tomber au sol.

Pétrifiée, Chizuru ne fit aucun geste. Encore du sang, encore une vie qui allait s'éteindre sous ses yeux. Elle avait assez de connaissance en médecine pour savoir que la blessure portée par Kazama était mortelle. Elle trouvait même étonnant que Kaoru trouve encore la force de ramper jusqu'à elle Une vive douleur irradiait dans sa poitrine, comme si c'était elle qui venait de se faire transpercer par la lame de cet homme qui ne jetait sur elle plus qu'un regard rempli d'indifférence :

« Chizuru… Chizuru… »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de la jeune fille. C'était plus que de la pitié qu'elle ressentait envers ce jeune garçon mourrant. Elle appela doucement son nom, puis tendit la main pour le toucher mais avant même d'effleurer ses mèches, Kaoru s'effondra devant elle. Il avait utilisé ses derniers souffles pour l'appeler, ses dernières forces pour la voir de plus près, pour lui demander pourquoi, et pour tenter une dernière fois d'obtenir sa grâce. Le fait qu'il soit un oni l'aidait à résister face au shinigami qui rôdait autour de lui.

Ses efforts n'auront pas été complètement vains. Avant de rendre définitivement l'âme, il sentit une petite main chaude se poser sur sa tête avec une infinie tendresse. La main de Chizuru, celle qu'il avait serrée si fort autrefois. Il la reconnaissait parfaitement, mais son cœur battait maintenant si faiblement qu'il n'eut même plus la force de sourire :

« _Chizuru, tu dois te souvenir, ne te laisse pas manipuler par cette ordure de Kodô. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet imbécile, j'avais compris son plan. Je voulais te sauver de lui, t'emmener loin de tous ces hommes qui te veulent du mal. Chizuru…_

- Kaoru-niisan ? l'appela tout doucement Chizuru, espérant vainement qu'il allait lui répondre. Kaoru-niisan… On sera ensemble pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda encore l'oni femelle tout en déversent un énorme flot de larmes sur le cadavre de son jumeau.

Tout lui revenait petit à petit en mémoire. Ses doigts se serrèrent, empoignant fermement les cheveux de Kaoru, comme elle serrait si fort autrefois la main de son frère, son unique rempart, celui qui était train de la guider hors de cet enfer de flamme, de cri et de sang. C'était lui qui avait passé ses petits bras autour de son corps tremblant, qui lui susurrait ces paroles rassurantes dans cette cave noire où ils se cachaient, effrayés l'un comme l'autre. C'était lui qui avait pris tant soin d'elle lorsqu'elle avait été très malade.

Chizuru pleura de plus belle en silence, elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui ôter une partie d'elle-même. Elle se pencha, embrassa tendrement la tête de son jumeau avant de relever des yeux haineux vers l'assassin de son frère, des yeux couleur dorée…

\******/

Il faisait nuit lorsque Saito, Sanosuke et Shinpachi parvinrent à remettre les hommes exténués en marche. Ils avaient perdu cette bataille et avaient été obligés de se replier, faute de guerrier et de moyen. C'était prévisible, comment auraient-il pu l'empoter ? Encore tant d'hommes venaient de mourir sous les coups de l'ennemi, et tout ça pour quoi au final ?

Leur cadavre qu'ils avaient dû abandonner croupissait encore dans cette forêt. Des samourai dignes qui avaient fait face à l'ennemi malgré leur différence évidente de force, et qui seraient mangés par les loup, faute d'avoir pu leur ériger une sépulture convenable. Encore des mères perdant leur enfant, des veuves et des orphelins qui n'auraient de souvenir de leur proche qu'un souvenir furtif. Shinpachi n'en pouvait plus de cette guerre sanglante, se sachant du mauvais côté, celui des perdants :

« Kondo-san voulait se battre pour rester fidèle à ses convictions, on ne peut pas faire que le blâmer » dit Sanosuke d'un ton serein, ayant deviné les pensées obscures de son ami.

L'homme aux yeux bleus ne répondit pas. Son visage habituellement souriant arborait maintenant une mine éternellement fâcheuse. Le rouquin n'insista pas, trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans a journée. Kodô Yukimura qu'ils recherchaient depuis si longtemps, qu'avait-il donc fait ? Il devinait déjà la déception et la tristesse dans les yeux de leur petite sœur de cœur. Chizuru serait tellement déçue lorsqu'elle apprendrait ça. Pourquoi faire souffrir cette demoiselle si dévouée ? Cet homme n'avait-il pas de cœur ?

Sanosuke soupira, se morfondant de leur situation, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

« Sano-san »

Cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Un mélange de timbre enfantin et taquin… Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être lui, c'était impossible. Le lancier secoua la tête, persuadé qu'il hallucinait :

« Sano-san, répéta encore cette même voix cette fois plus proche.

- Sano, s'exclama aussi Shinpachi. Regarde, c'est Sôji, qu'est-ce qu'il fait… »

L'homme aux yeux dorés ne laissa pas son frère d'arme terminer sa phrase. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait reconnu malgré sa coupe de cheveux à présent courte comme eux tous. Ses yeux verts pétillaient malgré l'évidente fatigue qui l'accablait, et il courrait vers lui, un grand sourire de ravissement sur les lèvres. C'était bien lui, le jeune homme qu'il aimait :

« Sôji, l'appela à son tour le rouquin en courant vers lui et en le réceptionnant enfin dans ses bras, le soulevant et embrassant l'une de ses tempes. Sôji, mon Sôji, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Cette question sonnait comme un bienvenue et non comme un reproche. Cela faisait tellement de jours que Sanosuke n'avait pu le tenir dans ses bras, toucher son visage pâle et embrasser ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Il était heureux, trop heureux pour lui faire des remontrances.

Il serra le corps maigre de Sôji contre le sien, caressa ses cheveux, se moquant bien du fait que Shinpachi et les derniers survivants de cette bataille puissent les voir. Sanosuke avait, à l'heure actuelle, abandonné sa raison au profit de ses sentiments. Il en pleurerait presque de bonheur. Fort heureusement pour lui que son ami prit l'initiative de détourner la trajectoire des recrues :

« Sôji, tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Sano-san… dit à son tour Okita avant d'être pris qu'une quinte de toux.

- Sôji, tu dois te couvrir, s'inquiéta immédiatement le lancier en frictionnant les bras de son amant. Tu es tout seul ? Que fais-tu ici ? commença à questionner cette fois plus sérieusement Sanosuke.

- Je suis avec Kondo-san et Chizuru-chan. Il s'est passé de drôle de choses Sano-san, viens. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui prit la main et l'emmena vers son maître. Kondo finissait de tasser la terre, passant une main sur son front en sueur tandis que Chizuru dormait repliée par terre, enroulée dans le haori du capitaine du Shinsengumi. Sanosuke s'exclama avant de demander :

« Qui est enterré là ? Chizuru va-t-elle bien ? Que s'est-il passé, Kondo-san ? Que fait Sôji ici ? questionna Sanosuke qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait

- Sôji est apparu soudainement, commença à expliquer l'aîné. Il a pris sa forme de rasetsu pour venir jusqu'à nous. Je réitère le fait qu'il ait été imprudent, qui plus est désobéissant, mais sans lui nous aurions perdu Yukimura-kun. Sôji est arrivé juste à temps pour la protéger de la folie de son frère jumeau.

- Chizuru a un frère jumeau, s'interloqua cette fois le lancier.

- Je pense que tu l'as déjà rencontré à Kyoto alors qu'il se travestissait. Le pauvre garçon est enterré ici bas, dit Kondo en montrant la tombe improvisée du pied. Tué par Chikage Kazama. Cet enfant semblait tellement perturbé, il a du énormément souffrir. Le moins que nous pouvons faire pour lui est de lui offrir une sépulture à peu près convenable.

- Kondo-san est si bon, même avec ses ennemis, félicita Okita en se collant à son amant pour se réchauffer, sentant la fraîcheur de la nuit s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements.

- Et Chizuru ? demanda encore le lancier tout en jetant un regard anxieux vers la forme recroquevillée.

- Elle va bien, elle a été assommée par Kazama, subitement comme ça alors qu'il était en train de nous expliquer que Kôdo les avait également tous trahis et qu'il avait l'intention de l'éliminer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vu, mais il a subitement disparu de devant nous pour se retrouver derrière Yukimura-kun et lui asséner un coup sur sa nuque... Tout est allé si vite, la puissance des oni est extraordinaire.

- Il nous a dit qu'il venait d'empêcher une catastrophe d'arriver, termina Sôji toujours dans les bras de son compagnon. Pour que cet enfoiré en vienne à dire ça, redoutait-il une puissance encore plus grande que la sienne et qui viendrait de Chizuru-chan ?

- Venant de notre petit Chizuru, j'en serai fort étonné.

- Les oni sont une race remplie de mystère, compléta Kondo. Quoi qu'il en soit, Yukimura-kun ne présente aucune lésion, elle ne fait que dormir. Je la ferai quand même examiner dès que nous serons rentrés à Edo, c'est plus prudent. »

Le lancier s'approcha du haori qu'il entrouvrit légèrement pour apercevoir le regard angélique de leur petite protégée. Une aiguille se planta dans son cœur, quelle était cette expression de tristesse qui s'installait sur son visage de poupée ? Tous au Shinsengumi savaient que Chizuru était l'un de leur principal appui, que si elle succombait, les autres la suivraient. Quoi qu'on en dise, samourai ou non, les hommes restaient des êtres dotés de sentiments qui avaient toujours besoin de repères et d'affection. Les soins et sourire de Chizuru aidaient beaucoup d'entre eux à tenir, et Sanosuke réalisa alors qu'on en avait beaucoup demandé à cette demoiselle qui, avec ses petits bras, supportait chaque nouveau jour sans broncher :

« Elle tient quelque chose contre elle, remarqua la rouquin

- C'est la cape de ce jeune garçon, ce Kaoru, son frère jumeau. Bien que Yukimura-kun l'ait repoussé, elle semblait très affectée par sa mort.

- Lorsque Kazama l'a assommée, elle est tombée sur lui. On n'a eu bien du mal à les séparer. Même inconsciente, elle s'accrochait fermement à ses vêtements, alors on a décidé de lui laisser sa cape pour qu'elle se sente un peu apaisée.

- Pauvre Chizuru, le seul qui pourrait la consoler est Heisuke. Nous devons la ramener auprès de lui, pensa le rouquin, le regard triste.

- Oui, nous devons rentrer. Les nuits sont encore fraîches, les hommes sont exténués et je m'inquiète pour Sôji. Je vais porter Yukimura sur mon dos, toi Harada-kun, j'aimerai que tu soutiennes Sôji, arbitra Kondo tel un bon capitaine.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de soutien Kondo-san. Sano-san est lui aussi fatigué, je peux marcher tout seul » affirma Sôji qui pourtant titubait sur ses jambes.

Malgré sa volonté de ne pas être un poids pour son compagnon, le brun ne parvint pas à marcher plus d'un kilomètre sans tomber d'épuisement, s'accrochant désespérément à la tunique de Sanosuke qui le prit sur son dos en souriant et en lui disant d'un ton taquin :

« Un jour, tu me revaudras ça. »

Même s'il savait parfaitement, l'un comme l'autre, que ce jour ne viendrait jamais.

Les deux hommes se situant à l'arrière du convoi, Sôji ne se gêna pas pour bien coller bien son torse au dos de son amant, posant sa tête sur son épaule et nicha son nez dans son cou pour y sentir la chaleur de cet homme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Tout en resserrant son étreinte autour du cou de Sanosuke, il murmura :

« Je t'aime Sano-san. Peu importe les risques, je voulais absolument te voir. J'ai peur, trop peur que cette guerre ne t'arrache à moi. Sano-san, tu ne dois pas mourir avant moi, c'est impossible, sinon c'est mon cœur qui lâchera, pas mes poumons. »

Le lancier se raidit, troublé par ces mots. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand son petit ange exprimait de vive voix son décès prochain. Soutenant ce corps cachectique avec un bras, il se servit de l'autre pour porter l'une des mains du jeune samourai aux yeux verts à sa bouche, embrassant tendrement ses doigts fins :

« Sôji, je te promets de toujours veiller sur toi, où que je sois »

C'était la seule chose à répondre, car en ces temps de guerre, on ne pouvait pas garantir sa vie lorsque l'on fonçait dans une bataille. Sôji le savait, aussi il resserra l'étreinte autour du cou de Sanosuke, ne disant plus un mot, se contentant juste de savourer ce contact avec l'être aimé.

Au bout de plusieurs kilomètres, le cheval d'Hijikata apparut, courant dans leur direction. Il était seul, ce qui étonna le capitaine qui craint un abandon de leur allié, et il eut raison. La mine abattue de son bras droit eut vite fait de renseigner Kondo sur leur situation critique. Personne ne voulait s'enrôler dans cette armée de suicidaire, le Shinsengumi n'était traité que comme de la chair à canon, envoyé sur le front, aux premières lignes, comme pour faire un compte-rendu aux supérieurs de la force de leurs ennemis.

Accablé, le capitaine revint cependant à la raison lorsqu'il entendu une quinte de toux. Il devait oublier sa déception pour le moment et penser à s'occuper de Sôji et Chizuru. Sanosuke ne pourrait pas continuer le porter ainsi pendant encore plusieurs kilomètres, et l'ensemble des hommes épuisés peinait déjà à porter leurs armes :

« Toshi, n t'en fais pas, je trouverai des hommes pour nos prochaines batailles. Pour le moment il fait ramener au plus vite Sôji et Yukimura. Je propose qu'Harada-kun emprunte ton cheval. Sôji se tiendra derrière lui et Harada-kun pourra soutenir Yukimura par devant. »

Hijikata approuva avant de descendre de la brave bête. Alors celui qu'il avait vu était bel et bien Okita. Quelle folie, Hijikata s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir arrêté et ramené à l'hospice où il était censé garder le lit.

Ils aidèrent le lancier à prendre place ainsi qu'aux deux malades, puis le cheval partit d'un petit trot, n'allant pas trop vite pour le confort des deux jeunes gens dont Sanosuke avait la responsabilité. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir les mains quelque peu baladeuses de son compagnon qui s'amusait à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Les paumes froides sur sa peau le firent frissonner tout autant de plaisir que de surprise :

« Sôji… »

Malgré sa maladie en stade terminale, Okita n'avait pas perdu ce désir à l'égard de son compagnon, celui-là même qui l'avait emmené dans le monde de la volupté et lui avait permis d'oublier son ancien amour en la personne de Saito :

« Sano-san, j'ai envie de toi, soupira le capitaine aux yeux verts tout en soufflant dans la nuque de son amant, excitant davantage ce dernier qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise sur l'étalon.

- D'accord, mais patiente jusqu'à ce que l'on soit arrivé, il faut d'abord penser à mettre Chizuru au chaud. Elle risque de tomber malade à dormir dehors comme ça » lui promit le rouquin tout en portant encore une fois les doigts d'Okita à ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se serra davantage contre son dos. Sanosuke crut entendre un ténu « _je t'aime_ » avant le silence complet de cette nuit d'hivers qui touchait à sa fin. Bientôt, le soleil se lèverait et il serait difficile pour son compagnon de le supporter. Aussi, il accéléra le trot, impatient également de s'allonger à côté de son petit ange, le serrer dans ses bras comme autrefois, sourire tendrement à voir ces mains s'accrocher avec ferveur à son habit. Tout cela lui avait que trop manqué.

Remplir cette petite carence fit sourire le lancier d'une tendre appréhension. Il se sentait si serein qu'il en oublia ses poumons qui commençaient à lui brûler sous l'air glacé qui s'insinuait en lui :

« _Quant à cela, je dois le garder secret_, pensa-t-il en mettant une main sur sa poitrine. _Sôji culpabiliserait trop, et Chizuru n'aurait de cesse de s'inquiéter. Je ne veux être ni écarté de lui, ni de mes compagnons de guerre. Je resterai autant que je le pourrai un amant et un guerrier_. »

\*******/

Kyo Shiranui entra en trombe dans les appartements de ses deux acolytes, ces derniers s'apprêtant à en partir. Le tireur savait où est-ce qu'ils se rendaient. Il les jugeait aussi fous que ce vieux médecin timbré de Kôdo qui l'avait mis sur les nerfs, mais après tout ce n'était plus son problème. A la base, il avait rejoint ces deux oives parce qu'on lui avait ordonné le chaperonnage de l'héritier des Kazama, mais leur situation à eux tous avait changé. Il ne leur devait plus rien, tout autant qu'il jugeait avoir largement remboursé sa dette envers ces excentriques du clan Satsuma, ces humains chez qui la folie régnait, chez qui le désir de pouvoir et de victoire lui donnait envies de vomir. C'était à cause de tous ces gens extravagants qu'était née cette infamie : l'ochimizu puis les rasetsu, une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire, une chose qui devait être détruite par lui seul s'il le fallait.

L'homme aux longs cheveux océan ne pourrait plus dormir tranquille tant qu'une telle ignominie sévissait sur leur archipel nippon. Les anéantir, ce sera la dernière chose qu'il fera avant d'aller rejoindre son petit cocon de bonheur :

« Je m'en vais détruire Kôdo et les rasetsu, expliqua Shiranui à ses deux confrères. Je me casse, cela fait trop longtemps que je joue les larbins dans ce clan à humains qui ne vaut guerre mieux que le Shinsengumi.

- On ne va pas te retenir, lui répondit stoïquement Amagiri. Nous te remercions pour tes services.

- Humpf, bosser avec vous a été la chose la plus ennuyeuse qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. L'un comme l'autre, vous êtes vraiment chiants, se moqua le tireur.

- Quoi ? maugréa Kazama qui avait déjà mis une main sur son katana.

- C'est justement pour ça que je dis que vous êtes ennuyeux, vous n'avez aucune répartie, aucun humour. Avec Sen, la vie est moins monotone.

- Prends soin d'elle, dit alors Amagiri tout en mettant sa large main sur celle du blond comme pour le calmer. Malgré son caractère, Sen est une jeune fille fragile qui a besoin de repère et d'affection. Lui amener Umeko a sans doute été la meilleure décision que tu aies prise, je t'en félicite.

- Et comment je devrais prendre ça ? demanda Kyo en affichant cette fois un air quelque peu contrarié.

- Tu as bien mûri Shiranui, je n'ai pas de doute sur le fait que tu vas bien t'occuper de ce trio de demoiselle, expliqua toujours aussi sérieusement Amagiri.

- Moi je pense que tu aurais mieux fait de rester stupide, ça t'aurait mieux aidé à les supporter. Les filles sont tellement bécasses, rester au même niveau qu'elles t'aurait assuré un lendemain bien plus serein. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kazama de ricaner, fier de sa réplique. Pas question pour lui qu'il laisse ce malotru s'en tirer avec une insulte sur sa personne. On ne gagnait pas si facilement un duel avec lui, que ce soit à l'épée, au sake ou même encore en injure.

Au lieu de ronchonner, Kyo sourit :

« Finalement, t'es pas si fastidieux que ça, J'aurai aimé jouer encore avec toi mais j'ai des choses à faire. Peut-être une prochaine fois.

- Entraîne-toi bien, même si tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville. »

Les deux hommes levèrent leur poing pour se donner une accolade. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils traînaient ensemble en s'ignorant royalement. Il avait fallu attendre leur séparation pour qu'ils s'échangent un geste amical :

« A la revoyure alors, salua Kyo tout en se retournant et en levant la main. Désolé vieux, je sais que tu voulais buter cet enfoiré de Kôdo, mais moi aussi j'ai des comptes à lui rendre. »

Quand il fut enfin hors de vue et que ses pas ne se firent plus entendre dans les locaux du clan Satsuma, Kazama sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque, le faisant frissonner :

« La prochaine fois que nous le verrons, peut-être pourrons-nous boire un thé tous les trois ensemble, et discuter, dit Amagiri d'un ton calme comme pour alléger l'ambiance lourde qui s'était installée depuis le départ du tireur.

- Non, nous ne le reverrons jamais. »

Ils ne l'auraient jamais cru, mais le départ du tireur avait laissé un vide inconsidérable.

\*******/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Ce chapitre a été long à venir, mais je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. J'aurai aimé mettre plus de sentiments dans les retrouvailles entre Sanosuke et Sôji. Je trouve que j'ai complètement foiré cette partie que je m'imagine pourtant depuis presque le début de cette fic. En revanche, j'ai été très inspirée par les ressentis de Chizuru vis-à-vis de son frère. Vous remarquerez que j'ai légèrement changé le cours de l'anime. Normalement, après la mort de Kaoru, Chizuru court après Kazama pour lui demander de lui laisser du temps pour parler à Kôdo, ce qui n'est pas le cas là. Vous avez bien compris que Chizuru était en train de prendre sa forme oni avant que Kazama ne l'assomme. Je rappelle que dans ma fic, les oni femelles sont rares à prendre leur forme oni. Elles se réveillent suite à un choc et sont aussi puissantes qu'incontrôlables, d'où le geste de Kazama qui décide de l'assommer avant le désastre.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des commentaires. Je tacherai de ne plus être aussi longue entre les chapitres. On entre dans la partie que j'attendais le plus d'écrire après deux ans (et oui, ça fait déjà deux ans que j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette fic). Avec le recul, je trouve le début ennuyeux, mais je ne vais pas le changer maintenant.


	45. Chute

**Chapitre 45** : Chute

\*******/

Chizuru plissa ses paupières déjà closes, serra les dents et laissa dévaler une larme le long de sa joue. Toutes ces images qui défilaient dans sa tête, toutes ces émotions, c'en était trop pour elle qui avait déjà les nerfs à vif depuis quelques semaines :

_« Kaoru-niisan… Comme tu as dû souffrir, pardonne-moi de n'avoir pu te réconforter. Kondo-san, pourquoi avez-vous tant de regret ? Les hommes sont fiers d'être morts pour vous. Harada-san… Non, vous aussi, la tuberculose, pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ? Okita-san serait tellement triste s'il savait que vous lui cachiez ça… »_

De ces trois hommes contre lesquels elle avait eu une étreinte plus ou moins prolongée, Chizuru avait eu l'impression de vagabonder dans les sentiers de leur organisme et de leur subconscient. Elle percevait le moindre battement de leur cœur, lisait leurs émotions, sentait les défaillances de leur corps… Quelle capacité à la fois extraordinaire et terrifiante :

« _Cette vague de pouvoir que j'ai sentie monter en moi juste avant que Kazama-san ne me porte un coup, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi est-ce que je les entends ? Je les sens me porter et me secouer, me parler, ne devrais-je pas être inconsciente normalement ? Et si ce n'est pas le cas, pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive à ouvrir les yeux et bouger ?_ »

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer à lui en faire mal. Voilà maintenant qu'une autre personne la prenait dans ses bras :

« Chizuru, ma chérie, tout va bien, je suis avec toi maintenant. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule, dit une voix tendre et masculine à son oreille.

- _Heisuke-kun ? S'il est là, ça veut donc dire que nous sommes rentrés… Qu'est-ce que… Quelles sont ces nouvelles images. Pitié, je sais qu'Heisuke-kun n'avait pas le moral dernièrement, mais je n'ai actuellement pas envie d'en connaître la cause. Ces sentiments si négatifs, c'est comme si moi aussi je les ressentais comme eux, et ça me fait si mal. Est-ce que les Dieux cherchent à tester ma combativité, alors qu'actuellement je me sens si las et fatiguée de toutes ces souffrances…_ »

Le rasetsu lui caressait les cheveux tendrement, tout comme à cette femme maigre aux longs cheveux ternes et au visage cadavérique. Autrefois, elle devait être une très belle femme, surtout avec ses grands yeux bleus, les même que ceux d'Heisuke :

« _Qui est-ce ? Heisuke-kun, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu as l'air de tellement l'aimer, alors pourquoi lui mets-tu ton katana sous sa gorge ? Heisuke-kun, pourquoi tues-tu cette femme en lui demandant de te pardonner, en lui disant que tu l'aimes, en l'appelant "maman"… Heisuke-kun, tu n'as quand même pas assassiné ta propre mère ?_ »

Chizuru gesticula, elle voulait se dégager de cette étreinte forcée, arrêter les diffusions incessantes des souvenirs douloureux des personnes qu'elle aimait. Vraiment, elle qui avait vu au travers des souvenirs de son frère sa pauvre maman violée puis assassinée, elle ne pouvait concevoir le fait que son amour ait mis de ses propres mains un terme à la vie de la sienne, même à sa demande. Du sang, encore du sang, des larmes et des morts. Ce monde et les hommes étaient définitivement pourris :

« _Arrêtez, laissez-moi, je ne veux plus voir ces images. Pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive à lire en eux comme cela ? Est-ce le fait que je sois une oni ? Est-ce à cause de cette puissance qui semble s'être éveillée en moi lorsque Kaoru-niisan est mort ? Mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivée avant… Ah si, une fois, j'étais très jeune, je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Kaoru-niisan m'encerclait de ses petits bras tandis que j'agonisais, assommée par une forte fièvre. Oui, je m'en souviens, la peur le paralysait mais pourtant il ne cessait de répéter que tout allait bien maintenant. Kaoru-niisan, si j'avais été plus forte, je me serais réveillée pour te consoler à mon tour. Si mon esprit avait été plus endurci, je n'aurai pas oublié nos jours heureux et ce drame qui nous a séparés. Je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur ton corps et d'avoir partagé avec toi le souvenir de cet instant où nous étions plus liés que jamais... Oui, je m'en rappelle très bien maintenant. Père, mère, la clan Yukimura… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, il ne reste plus rien que des ruines et des cris dans l'air infesté d'âmes. Au final, le trésor du clan que j'étais n'a fait que nous mener tous à notre perte… Si seulement j'étais né homme, si seulement j'avais plus de pouvoir. Qu' est-ce que ça m'apporte de lire en vous ? Je ne peux ni guérir Harada-san, ni ramener ces jeunes guerriers décédés à la vie, ni arrêter la folie de mon père, je n'ai même pas pu sauver mon frère. Je suis complètement inutile…_ »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la demoiselle. Les remarquant, Heisuke resserra son étreinte sur elle :

« Chizuru, ne pleure pas ma chérie, c'est terminé…

- Tais-toi… »

Le rasetsu sursauta, réalisant que c'était sa dulcinée qui venait de parler. Cette dernière avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts et repoussait son compagnon avant sortir du futon. Le dos tourné, Chizuru se releva et alla chercher une deuxième couchette dans l'armoire de la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Il y avait comme une aura froide peu habituelle émanant d'elle. Son silence aussi glacial que celui de Saito finit d'en rajouter à l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce :

« Chizuru ?

- Heisuke-kun, je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi, déclara la jeune fille d'un ton neutre qui surprit d'avantage l'ex-capitaine.

- Chizuru, que se passe-t-il, dis-moi…

- Tais-toi, je n'ai rien à te dire, surtout pas à toi qui me caches tant de choses. Toi et les autres, je pensais que vous aviez plus confiance en moi… Mais je me rends compte que je n'ai nullement ma place dans votre groupe d'assassins.

- Chizuru, mais que dis…

- Laisse-moi Heisuke-kun, je suis fatiguée. »

Le jeune garçon en resta hébété. Chizuru s'endormit, le dos tourné à lui, dans un autre futon. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle ne criait pas, elle n'exprimait plus ses émotions… Chizuru avait implosé. Il n'y avait plus d'amour pour lui, d'amitié pour les autres, plus de compassion, plus d'espoir…

Il n'y avait plus qu'une profonde indifférence

Heisuke refoula ses larmes, se sachant incapable de venir en aide à celle qu'il aimait :

« Chizuru… Je t'aime. Je t'en prie, ressaisis-toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ferai n'importe quoi… » dit-il tout bas avant de quitter la pièce sans entendre la moindre effluve d'une réponse.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Chizuru se laissa porter par sa petite flamme de vie, effectuant mécaniquement ses taches habituelles comme si son corps les connaissait par cœur et n'avait nullement besoin de l'approbation de son cerveau. Elle ne parlait que pour les formalités de politesse, ou de temps en temps elle s'excusait. Et quand les autres lui demandaient ce qui n'allait pas, elle répondait seulement « _je suis fatiguée_ ». Kondo ordonna qu'elle se repose, mais instinctivement, son corps menu se levait tous les matins à l'aube pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir la sortir de sa léthargie.

Chizuru dépérissait.

\******/

Quand les hommes reçurent enfin la permission de sortir après plusieurs jours de séquestration forcée dans leur quartier général provisoire, Sanosuke sauta sur l'occasion pour rendre visite son compagnon. Sôji avait dû, à contrecœur, être de nouveau placé dans un centre de soin pour tuberculeux. Des jours séparaient les deux amants qui ne demandaient pourtant qu'à être ensemble et profiter l'un de l'autre jusqu'au bout. Sanosuke avait le cœur lourd chaque fois qu'il se remémorait les yeux verts suppliants de son petit ange, ses « _reste avec moi, ne t'en va pas, reviens vite_ », et surtout ses « _je t'aime_ ». Des mots d'une pureté enfantine prononcés par l'assassin numéro un du Shinsengumi. La preuve que tout homme avait un besoin vital d'amour et de tendresse, et le lancier se ferait un plaisir d'étancher sa soif d'affection avec ses baisers passionnés qui enflammaient le tuberculeux :

« Si seulement ils pouvaient aussi brûler ta maladie… et la mienne. »

Le rouquin accéléra le pas, impatient de le serrer dans ses bras et contempler son visage ravi. Rien ne le rendrait plus heureux que ce petit moment de bonheur, et encore plus après ces semaines longues et pénibles qu'il venait de passer. Ses journées avaient été rythmées par les déprimes de ses deux meilleurs amis. En effet, Shinpachi ne se remettait définitivement pas du massacre du leur dernière bataille, Kondo étant devenu son défouloir d'insultes et autres propos peu glorieux. Quant à Heisuke, il ne cessait de boire, se sentant coupable de l'état alarmant de Chizuru. Et justement, Sanosuke s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup pour cette dernière. Depuis leur retour, l'oni femelle montrait de graves signes dépression. Plus que le fait qu'elle ait perdu son sourire, elle ne s'alimentait plus et passait une bonne partie de son temps à dormir en dehors de ses taches habituelles. Elle arborait un visage morne et las, son vocabulaire se limitait à « _je suis fatiguée_ », elle ne cherchait même plus à cacher son mal-être comme autrefois. Le pire semblait être arrivé la veille au soir. Heisuke venait de lui amener un plateau d'onigiri qu'il avait lui-même confectionnés maladroitement mais avec amour. Chizuru, enroulée dans son futon, n'en avait bien sûr pas voulu malgré l'insistance du rasetsu. Le rouquin avait cru entendre du couloir :

« Chizuru, tu vas tomber malade si tu ne t'alimentes pas.

- Et bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, que je puisse enfin me reposer. »

Ces paroles pleines de mélancolie avaient arraché le cœur de Sanosuke qui, à cet instant, aurait volontiers désobéi aux règles pour aller trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son amant. Au final, il avait terminé sa soirée bien arrosée au sake en compagnie de Shinpachi qui ne cessait de parler de démission et de nouvelle armée.

Fort heureusement, cette permission permettait au rouquin de prendre un peu l'air et de s'échapper un peu de ces quatre murs étouffants, même s'il ne quittait pas sa petite sœur de cœur des yeux. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Chizuru avait aussi été la première à quitter le quartier général dès que l'autorisation fut annoncée. Il craignait qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise étant donné son état instable, d'où le fait qu'il lui suivait subrepticement.

La jeune fille marchait à pas lent, apparemment sûre de son itinéraire. Elle erra plusieurs minutes avant de s'arrêter devant ce qui semblait être une maison abandonnée en plein milieu d'Edo où elle entra sans frapper, sans s'annoncer, comme si elle connaissait parfaitement les lieux :

« Quel est cet endroit ? »

En s'approchant, Sanosuke lut sur une vieille plaque en bois usée par le temps et les intempéries : _Docteur Yukimura Kodô Médecine occidentale_ :

« C'est donc chez elle ? Je comprends, je ferai mieux de la laisser. »

Pour autant, il serra ses doigts contre les poutres en bois, peu rassuré. Quelles étaient les intentions de Chizuru en revenant dans sa maison, ce lieu où elle avait coulé des jours heureux avec celui qu'elle croyait être son père, celui qui était leur ennemi autant que l'armée du nouveau gouvernement ? Très inquiet pour sa protégée, Sanosuke entra dans la modeste demeure où poussière et toiles d'araignées s'étaient accumulées faute de ménage régulier. Des voix se firent entendre à l'étage, une voix grave particulièrement, celle d'un homme :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là enfoiré ? C'est chez moi ici, dit d'un ton bourru un clochard ivre qui avait élu domicile la maison de Chizuru.

- N'avez-vous pas lu l'enseigne ? Ici c'est le cabinet du docteur Yukimura.

- Cette vieille bicoque abandonnée ? C'est chez moi maintenant ! Mais bon, j'ai bon cœur et comme tu as une belle gueule, je veux bien te laisser une petite place.

- … Merci infiniment…

- Allez viens là mon ptit, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. »

La jeune fille fit un pas avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule et la retenir, une main parsemée de bandes rouges et blanches :

« Désolé, mais c'est toi qui va dégager, dit d'un ton léger le propriétaire de la main.

- Harada-san ?

- Hein, t'es qui toi… »

Le coup de poing fila à une vitesse impressionnante droit dans le nez du truand qui avait osé faire du zèle à Chizuru. Le sourire provocateur du rouquin avait laissé place à un regard de meurtrier. Le mendiant crut voir le diable se refléter dans ces yeux dorés, lui rappelant les flammes de l'enfer. Effrayé, il se précipita vers l'escalier dans lequel il trébucha, roulant le long des marches jusqu'en bas. Il se releva avec du sang coulant de son nez et de l'une de ses tempes, pour couronner le tout, Sanosuke lui balança le reste de sa bouteille de sake bon marché dans la tronche avant de déclarer d'un ton glacial :

« Ne t'avise plus de revenir ici et encore moins de t'approcher d'elle. Maintenant dégage. »

Le mendiant ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir du domicile non sans émettre un gémissement apeuré, oubliant sa boisson et se fichant bien des quelques affaires qu'il avait pu laisser. Chizuru, quant à elle, resta coite de stupeur, réalisant à peine la situation, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sano se retourne vers elle, arborant toujours ce regard dur :

« Qu'étais-tu en train de faire, Chizuru ? Tu voulais te peloter contre son corps sale et embrasser sa bouche puant l'alcool ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, tremblante, réalisant le sort qui aurait été le sien si le lancier n'avait pas été là pour écarter ce malfaiteur :

« Es-tu désespérée au point de sauter sur le premier venu ? Te sens-tu indigne au point de te contenter d'un vieil alcoolique crasseux sans le sous et sans dignité ? Où est donc passée ta pureté ? »

Elle serra les poings puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même, accablée, honteuse. C'était la première fois que le lancier lui parlait durement comme cela, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Elle avait cru, naïvement, qu'il allait se précipiter sur elle, lui demander comme elle allait, et elle aurait répondu son habituel « tout va bien, je suis désolée. » Mais non pas cette fois :

« Et Heisuke qui t'aime à la folie, qui se meurt d'amour pour toi. Tu ne l'aimes plus, toi ? Tu pourrais quand même avoir la décence de lui annoncer votre séparation avant de te jeter sur le premier venu…

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, j'aime encore Heisuke-kun. »

Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Si jusque là les propos durs de son aînée l'avaient rendus muette, aussi bas qu'elle était tombée, elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un mettre en doute ses sentiments pour le jeune garçon :

« Je l'aime, je l'aime tant, mais… Elle ravala un sanglot et laissa couler des larmes le long de ses joues. Je me sens si las. J'en ai assez, trop de blessures, de douleur, trop de mort, de plaintes, d'appels au secours et de trahisons. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, je ne suis pas assez forte pour rester avec vous, je ne suis pas digne d'être la femme d'un samourai. »

Cette fois, elle ne se retint pas, elle pleura à grosse larme, bruyamment, n'osant lever la tête pour faire face au regard dur de Sanosuke. Elle savait que ces paroles pourraient lui coûter sa place auprès de tous ces gens qu'elle aimait. En ces temps de guerre, il fallait laisser ses émotions de côté, sinon on mourrait. Mais elle n'était qu'une fille bombardée dans un univers qui n'était pas le sien. Oni ou pas, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à avancer avec ce poids sur le cœur. Perdre son frère, revoir son sordide passé, se savoir la marionnette de son seul parent, tout cela avaient été la goutte de trop.

Ses larmes s'écrasèrent sur le sol, sol qui grinça sous les pas du lancier qui s'approchait vers elle puis se baissa avant de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Encore une fois, Chizuru ouvrir grand ses yeux de stupeur, ébahie. Elle s'attendait à ce que Sanosuke la blâme pour sa trop grande sensibilité. Lui qui venait à l'instant de la réprimander pour son comportement inadapté, il agissait maintenant comme un frère qui tentait de réconforter le chagrin de sa sœur :

« Nous t'en avons trop demandé, Chizuru. »

Il resserra son étreinte

« Tu ne dois pas faire plus que ce tu peux. »

Le silence fit de nouveau place, puis Chizuru laissa finalement sa tête choir sur l'épaule du lancier, étrangement soulagée:

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout bas.

- C'est nous qui sommes désolés. Chizuru, si tu es fatigué de tout ça, tu peux toujours…

- Ne me demandez pas de partir ! le coupa la jeune fille en se défaisant de l'étreinte pour faire face au lancier. Pardon, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu de recul. Mais vous, Harada-san, Heisuke-kun, tout le Shinsengumi, vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste, je ne veux pas vous quitter.

- Il n'en ai pas question, bien sûr, la rassura le lancier tout en caressant sa tête. Chizuru, tu es trop importante pour nous, et nous sommes les premiers égoïstes à vouloir absolument te garder malgré les dangers. Tu es pour moi et pour tous les hommes la fleur dans un champ de bataille. Tu réchauffes l'atmosphère et tu nous fais sourire par ta simple présence.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, c'est moi qui aie voulu vous suivre. Je suis la seule responsable de mon état. J'étais naïve, je savais la guerre atroce mais je crois qu'on ne peut pas se l'imaginer sans l'avoir vu de près.

- Si le champ de bataille est trop dur pour toi, reste simplement derrière. Prépare ton thé pour notre retour, et accueille-nous avec ton sourire. Quoiqu'il arrive, n'arrête jamais de sourire, c'est le meilleur des remèdes pour nos hommes.

- Oui.

- Mais s'il te plait, abstiens-toi de nous préparer un plat avec amour. Si je survis à la guerre, ça serait vraiment la honte de mourir d'une intoxication. »

Nouveau silence, puis l'oni mit son poing devant sa bouche pour rire, bien vite rejointe par Sanosuke, fier de sa vanne qui avait définitivement ramenée sa petite sœur parmi eux. L'un comme l'autre, un poids s'ôtait de leur cœur alourdi par les dernières batailles :

« Bien, avais-tu quelque chose à faire ici ? demanda le lancier.

- Rien en particulier, ça fait quatre ans que je ne suis pas revenue chez moi, je voulais voir si je pouvais récupérer quelque chose, un souvenir des jours heureux que j'ai passé avec mon pè… avec Kôdo Yukimura. Mais il n'y a plus grand-chose, elle semble avoir été pillée. »

Voyant de nouveau une lueur de tristesse s'installer dans les yeux de la brunette, Sanosuke fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, à savoir lui tapoter gentiment sa tête puis saisir son front pour l'obliger à lever les yeux vers lui :

« Chizuru, peu importe les voies obscures qu'il a pu emprunter et sa véritable nature, tu ne dois pas oublier quel homme était ton père du temps où vous viviez ensemble ici. Ne te mens pas à toi-même, tu l'aimes encore comme un père. J'ai pu comprendre combien il t'était cher quand tu es arrivée chez nous, avec quels énergie et courage tu as tenté de le retrouver. Il reste celui qui t'a élevée, un médecin bon qui sauvait des vies. N'oublie pas ces souvenirs qui te rattachent à lui, même s'il te mentait. C'est grâce à lui que tu es devenue celle que tu es aujourd'hui, et c'est aussi grâce à lui que tu es arrivé jusqu'à nous et que tu as rencontré Heisuke, non ?

- Oui, répondit simplement la jeune fille en souriant, l'esprit divaguant dans les souvenirs de ces quatre murs.

- Bien, je vais te laisser le temps qu'il te faut pour faire l'inspection des lieux. Je t'attends dehors. Quand tu auras fini, nous irons acheter des dangos et nous irons les manger avec Sôji » annonça Sanosuke, programme approuvé par Chizuru ravie de rendre visite au malade.

En ces temps de guerre, il fallait savoir se nourrir de chaque miette de bonheur.

\******/

Le lendemain, Sanosuke savourait son petit-déjeuner, flottant sur un petit nuage :

« Hum, le riz a un goût particulièrement épicé aujourd'hui.

- Hein ? Tu dérailles Sano ? C'est des légumes que tu manges là, lui fit remarquer Shinpachi complètement blasé par leur maigre repas. On n'a même pas droit à du poisson, Kondo-san décide décidemment de gaspiller tout l'argent dans des armements et des promesses de paiement pour recruter. Comme si l'argent pouvait nous faire gagner ! On va juste se torcher des paysans tout juste bon à tenir leur fourche et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour gagner quelques piécettes pour nourrir leur famille. Il devrait mieux nous ravitailler, sinon on ne sera que des larves sur le champ de bataille. »

Shinpachi allait porter une autre portion de riz à sa bouche mais son geste fut interrompu par le bruit d'un katana qu'on dégaine avec vitesse et précision. En une fraction de seconde, les baguettes de l'homme au bandeau furent taillées en deux. Chizuru émit un petit cri de stupeur, Sanosuke ne descendait définitivement pas de son petit nuage où il planait complètement, tandis que la victime eut un geste de recul, tremblant devant les yeux glacials de Saito qui pointait maintenant son katana très près de sa gorge :

« Shinpachi, je ne te permets d'insulter la classe des paysans d'où sont issus le capitane et le vice-capitaine. Ils ont plus d'honneur et d'esprit combatif que n'importe quel fils de samourai.

- D'ac… D'accord Saito. Désolé, je retire ce que j'ai dit. »

Le gaucher attendit quelques secondes comme pour s'assurer de la sincérité de ses paroles avant de rengainer son arme et de reprendre son bol de riz comme si de rien n'était. Shinpachi soupira, c'est qu'il en aurait presque fait dans son pantalon tellement sa surprise était grande. Quel con il avait été lui aussi d'insulter ainsi indirectement Kondo mais surtout Hijikata. Il jouait avec le feu, même s'il avait été franc. Tout ce qu'il avait dit, il n'en pensait pas moins :

« Merci pour le repas, déclara-t-il avant de se lever.

- Nagakura-san, vous n'avez mangé que la moitié de votre plateau, s'inquiéta Chizuru normalement habituée à resservir ce gorille jamais rassasié.

- C'était très bon Chizuru-chan, mais il y a certaines choses que je dois régler. Sano, tu viens avec moi, je dois te parler.

- Hum… Sôji…

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est revenu hier » annonça Saito pas du tout inquiet pour son frère, le comprenant presque.

La rencontre entre les deux amants la veille avait commencé par de gentils reproches suivis d'une douceur que Sanosuke n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir auparavant vécu même avec sa propre mère. Sôji l'avait un peu bousé, l'avait blâmer de son absence, du fait qu'il ne vienne pas souvent le voir, qu'il ne puisse même pas lui donner des nouvelles de son maître Kondo. Mais après, tandis que Chizuru prenait tout son temps pour préparer du thé, le lancier avait tendu sa main à son compagnon pour l'inciter à se rapprocher de lui, puis il l'avait installé entre ses jambes, soutenant son dos avec un bras, se servant de l'autre main pour lui relever la tête et l'embrasser. Sôji avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et fait peser son maigre poids pour l'attirer dans sa chute. Même si le corps du lancier l'étouffait, s'avérait maintenant bien trop lourd pour lui, l'homme aux yeux vert appréciait ce peau-à-peau avec lui, ayant l'impression que ses baisers lui insufflaient l'énergie vitale dont il avait besoin pour vivre encore jusqu'au lendemain :

« Sano-san, je t'aime »

Le retour de Chizuru avait interrompu les gestes malicieux du malade qui aimait s'amuser à défaire les boutons de son amant. En contrepartie, il profita de l'aller-retour aux latrines pour se faire porter et se pelotonner contre le torse musclé du lancier. Leur amour en devenait presque platonique, mais ils étaient arrivés à un stade où seule la présence de l'autre suffisait à leur bonheur :

« Sôji…

- Oy Sano, reviens sur terre, moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi.

- Shinpachi, tu vas pas me refaire ta crise de jalousie comme il y a trois ans.

- Sano, je suis sérieux, je veux partir. Je veux me trouver une raison de vivre, une raison de combattre, et ce n'est pas en restant ici à me dire que nous ne sommes que la poudre qui attend de se faire exploser que je vais me donner l'impression de faire quelque chose pour mon pays. Je veux suivre ma voie, j'en ai déjà parlé à quelques hommes qui pensent comme moi, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi Sano, t'es mon meilleur pilier.

- Shinpachi, dans d'autres circonstances, je t'aurai dit oui de suite. Mais là, il y a Heisuke, Chizuru, Sôji, je ne veux pas les trahir.

- Qui parle de trahison ? Nous restons fidèle au shôgunat, nous ne serons pas des ennemis. Nous suivons juste une méthode différente.

- Quand je repense aux reproches que tu as balancés à Heisuke quand il a décidé de suivre ce tanuki d'Itô, et on s'apprête à faire pareil, fit remarquer le lancier assez contrarié d'avoir été tiré de force de son rêve éveillé.

- Je parlerai personnellement à Heisuke quand il se réveillera. J'assume pleinement ce que j'avais dit et ma décision actuelle. Sano, tu as juste à me suivre, tu pourras continuer à aller voir Sôji, mais s'il te plait, viens avec moi. Ici je mourrais, sans toi dehors je mourrais aussi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Sano. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes conscients que les heures à venir ne seraient pas les plus gaies de leur existence. Quitter Heisuke et Chizuru s'avéraient être un choix dur à assumer, mais Shinpachi avait depuis longtemps réfléchi à tout cela :

« Nous les reverrons un jour, je te le promets Sano.

- Et bien, soupira le lancier, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. C'est bien parce que c'est toi Shinpachi. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu es à bout. Sake ? »

L'homme au bandeau tendit sa main par réflexe, s'en voulant d'imposer un tel dilemme à son ami. Mais ce dernier avait eu raison, il était à bout.


	46. Légende

**Chapitre 46** : Légende

\****/

Le lendemain de sa visite à Okita, Chizuru se réveilla de fort bonne humeur. Sanosuke avait su lui redonner courage et énergie de vivre. Il avait réinsuffler en elle ce désir d'aider d'autrui, son abnégation et sa générosité naturelle détruits par la guerre, et il lui avait rappelée combien Heisuke comptait pour elle. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à son compagnon. Ce dernier, en service de nuit, surveillait scrupuleusement leur ancien second vice-capitaine Sannan et elle ne voulait pas le gêner dans sa mission :

« Ce soir, je compte bien m'excuser et m'unir de nouveau avec toi, Heisuke-kun. Après, je pense que nous devrons parler. De toi, de moi, de nous. »

Cette perspective lui donnait déjà des chatouillis dans le bas-ventre. Il fallait dire que ces derniers jours, les deux amants n'avaient pas vraiment eu la possibilité de profiter l'un de l'autre. Heisuke lui manquait et elle avait furieusement envie qu'il caresse son corps avec son habituelle tendresse. Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait cru avoir de tels désirs qui l'enflammaient brusquement à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle elle s'était si facilement approchée de cet homme crasseux qui avait élu domicile sa maison :

« Est-ce parce que je suis une oni que je ne peux contrôler mes désirs ? Ou bien parce que je suis une femme amoureuse qui apprécie les contacts avec un homme ? »

A bien y réfléchir, maintenant qu'elle repensait aux mains sales de ce pervers et à son haleine putride, elle frissonna d'horreur. Révulsée par son propre comportement, elle était à présent décidée de se relever et assurer son rôle de soignante au sein de milice. Plus question qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi !

Toute la journée, la jeune fille s'activa dans tous les sens, à peine si on arrivait à l'apercevoir dans les couloirs et allées. Elle astiqua les locaux sales, aucun de ces messieurs n'ayant eu l'idée de les nettoyer, se dépêcha à faire les courses, prépara les repas, lava le linge, apporta une serviette à Saito qui s'entraînait, sans oublier d'apporter du thé au capitaine et vice-capitaine qui s'étonnèrent fortement de cette soudaine forme. Chizuru était tellement occupée et concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle ne fit guère attention à la tension qui régnait sur le quartier général. Ce n'est que lorsque que Nagakura appela Kondo pour lui parler d'un air très sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait dans des situations graves que Chizuru eut le pressentiment qu'une nouvelle cassure allait surgir et venir troubler son équilibre fragile tout juste retrouvée.

Et elle avait raison…

Après une discussion plutôt calme, les capitaines Nagakura et Harada annoncèrent de but en blanc leur départ. Kondo semblait à la fois affecté et énervé. Le capitaine, reconnaissant ses nombreux tords, ne pouvait pas s'opposer à cette décision mûrement réfléchie. Il regrettait juste que cela se termine ainsi entre eux, tout comme il appréhendait l'avenir sans ces deux valeureux guerriers à ses côtés. Il pensait également à son disciple Sôji qui aimait profondément le lancier et chez qui cette nouvelle risquait de le chagriner. Mais peu importe sa contrariété, rien ne ferait d'avis Shinpachi Nagakura qui avait même déjà rassemblé ses affaires depuis quelques jours, ni même Sanosuke qui avait juré de le suivre.

Chizuru suivait les deux hommes partout, consciente de passer ses derniers moments en leur compagnie. Après un dernier salut à Hijikata, ils quittèrent le quartier général. Escortée de Saito et Shimada, la jeune fille les accompagna sur quelques mètres, tête baissée, soulagée de ne pas être seule dans cette situation. En dépit de sa peine, la pauvre oni retenait ses larmes car elle avait juré d'être forte :

« Nous vous reverrons ? demanda-t-elle comme pour apaiser son chagrin.

- Bien sûr, lui assura Shinpachi. Nous prenons des routes différentes, mais nous nous rejoindrons Chizuru-chan. Je ne vivrais que pour te revoir. »

La jeune fille rougit avant de baisser la tête, à la fois embarrassée et triste. Ces deux-là étaient comme des frères pour elle, et elle les perdait, exactement comme Kaoru.

Shinpachi, Sanosuke, Heisuke, le trio infernal, ceux qui l'avaient le plus fait rire durant ces quatre dernières années. Leurs disputes franchement puériles sur le sake et la nourriture mettaient de l'ambiance dans l'atmosphère des fois lourdes de la milice. Chizuru se souvint du jour où ils l'avaient emmenée à la fête de Gion juste après l'Ikedaya, sans doute un des plus beaux souvenirs de ses jours à Kyoto, avec la déclaration d'Heisuke.

Chizuru sentit sa poitrine se gonfler. L'envie de voir son amour et partager ses peines avec lui se fit encore plus présent dans son esprit… Chizuru s'exclama. Heisuke n'allait-il pas être attristé par cette séparation ? Ces trois-là n'étaient-ils pas inséparables ? Après l'affaire Abura-Koji où le plus jeune avait faillit perdre la vie, elle s'était presque sentie exclue dans ce cercle qu'ils formaient tous les trois. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et avaient partagé des moments où elle n'était pas présente. Une amitié les liait et les aidait à tenir en ces temps difficiles. De ce fait, Chizuru avait naïvement cru que plus rien ne pouvait séparer les trois amis. Comme quoi la guerre ne dissociait pas uniquement les familles.

Elle qui se faisait une joie de retrouver son amant et partager après plusieurs jours des moments d'intimité avec lui, cette nouvelle l'avait anéanti. Elle et probablement lui aussi, car elle savait que son amour était quelqu'un de sensible sous sa fierté d'homme :

« Heisuke m'a toujours encouragée et accompagnée dans mes recherches sur mon père. Il savait me parler et me faire rire lorsque je perdais espoir. Il pensait toujours à moi avant lui, même lorsque nous étions séparés. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi d'aller à lui et de l'aider à surmonter sa peine d'avoir perdu ses frères de cœur. »

Elle l'avait juré, elle serait plus forte pour ceux qu'elle aimait, plus question qu'elle se laisse aller.

La nuit était presque tombée quand Chizuru ouvrit le shôji de la chambre où couchait Heisuke depuis leur querelle. Même dans la pénombre, elle le distingua assis devant le shôji ouvert, en train de regarder le ciel de plus en plus sombre, un grand nombre de bouteilles de sake vides autour de lui :

« Je suis seul maintenant, marmonna-t-il avec une voix qui laissait supposer son état d'ivresse avancée. Chizuru ne veut plus me voir, maman est morte, Shinpat-san et Sano-san sont partis. Je n'ai plus qu'à demander une mission suicide pour que je serve à quelque chose avant de vraiment mourir cette fois. »

Chizuru mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots avant de courir et d'aller enlacer les épaules d'Heisuke, s'appuyant sur son dos, le serrant fort dans ses frêles bras :

« Tais-toi Heisuke, je ne veux pas te perdre à toi aussi. »

\*******/

Depuis la mort de sa mère, Heisuke ne pensait plus vivre pareil déchirement. Il avait bien été naïf.

La journée se terminait presque et encore une fois il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil. L'état alarmant de dulcinée l'inquiétait au point de venir troubler son repos de guerrier. Il avait bien essayé de se rapprocher d'elle et se faire pardonner, en vain. Aussi, il avait abandonné, pensant qu'il s'agissait là de la fin de leur relation. Coup sur coup, le jeune homme venait de perdre sa mère et la fille qu'il aimait, comment ça pouvait être pire :

« Heisuke, tu es là ? Nous entrons. »

Sanosuke et Shinpachi avait fait irruption dans la pièce qu'il occupait depuis quelques jours, l'air grave. Venaient-il lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle au sujet de Chizuru ? Heisuke frissonna, son cœur s'emballa, il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet de sa vie. Alors que ses deux amis n'avaient pas encore dit un mot, il s'était incliné devant eux, front au sol, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues. Il se savait pitoyable, mais ce sentiment l'étreignait trop fort pour qu'il en reste impassible :

« Ne venez pas me dire que Chizuru va encore plus mal… Ou pire. »

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, sa douce Chizuru ne pouvait pas s'enfoncer plus encore dans les ténèbres, voire sous terre. Son esprit se refusait à entendre une telle atrocité :

« Tu sous-estimes ta Chizuru, Heisuke. Relève la tête, l'incita Sanosuke en mettant une main sur son épaule, tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour elle, elle va mieux, beaucoup mieux même.

- Vraiment ? »

La tension qu'il portait depuis des jours s'amenuisa considérablement, et Heisuke commençait à revoir une lueur d'espoir dans son avenir. Tant que Chizuru serait à ses côtés, il avait la certitude d'être toujours un homme et surtout un vivant :

« Heisuke, reprit cette fois Shinpachi, ce que nous venons t'annoncer va sans doute te choquer aussi. Mais dès ce soir, Sano et moi quittons le Shinsengumi. »

Heisuke écarquilla les yeux. Un long et lourd silence s'installa entre les trois amis. Le plus jeune ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle. Son univers s'assombrit brusquement. Il releva la tête, fixa ses deux aînés espérant y déceler une faille dans leur plaisanterie, mais ces derniers restèrent sérieux et calme :

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous ne…

- C'est moi qui aie décidé cela, obtempéra Shinpachi en coupant Sanosuke. Heisuke, tu comptes beaucoup pour nous, mais je ne peux plus rester ici, et je ne veux pas non plus me séparer de Sanosuke. Cela fait longtemps que je pense à quitter le Shinsengumi dans lequel je ne m'épanouis plus.

- Mais…

- N'essaie pas de nous retenir, ça serait vain. C'est une décision irrévocable, non négociable, et Kondo-san est déjà au courant.

- … Je pensais que nous étions amis. N'avions-nous pas juré, après cette nuit où je suis devenu un monstre, que nous serions toujours ensemble… »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Heisuke se reçut une droite bien placée de la part du lancier. Volant sur quelques mètres avant d'aller s'écraser contre la cloison, il gémit de douleur en se massant la joue, confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son pair l'avait subitement frappé. Alors qu'il reprenait à peine ses esprits, à son tour Shinpachi le prit par le col de sa veste et leva son poing pour le frapper. Heisuke ferma les yeux et serra les dents, s'attendant à un nouveau coup, mais au lieu de ça il fut étouffé par l'étreinte de l'homme au bandeau :

« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Ne redis plus jamais que tu es un monstre. »

Le lancier sortit d'une boîte plusieurs bouteilles de sake qu'il entreposa devant son jeune ami :

« Bois, dit-il, et dors. Ce soir, c'est nous qui offrons. Un homme reste un homme, il a besoin par moment d'oublier.

- Laissez-moi venir avec vous, demanda timidement le plus jeune.

- Il n'en ai pas question, pense à Chizuru-chan. Elle vient de passer une période difficile, ne la laisse pas, elle a besoin de toi.

- J'ai besoin de vous aussi, dit-il avec un ton las. Sans vous, la vie comme la boisson vont me paraître sans goût. »

Sanosuke soupira avant de saisir une des bouteilles de sake et de la tendre à son cadet qui la porta à sa bouche. Les deux aînés mirent chacune une main sur l'épaule de celui qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme leur petit frère, en signe d'au revoir, et ils étaient partis, le laissant avec ses dernières compagnes qui passèrent une à une dans l'entrebâillement de ses lèvres, jusqu'à le plonger dans un état d'ivresse avancée où tout raisonnement réfléchi s'était envolé :

« Je suis seul maintenant. Chizuru ne veut plus me voir, maman est morte, Shinpat-san et Sano-san sont partis. Je n'ai plus qu'à demander une mission suicide pour que je serve à quelque chose avant de vraiment mourir cette fois. »

Il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer, mais la solitude l'avait toujours effrayé. S'il n'avait plus personne avec qui créer de merveilleux souvenirs, plus personne à aimer, sa vie se résumait aussi facilement que donner des coups de katana dans le vide : à rien si ce n'est se faire souffrir et s'endurcir.

Heisuke leva une nouvelle bouteille mais la lâcha sous l'étonnement lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un venu l'étrangler :

« Je ne pensais pas que la mort avait une odeur si agréable, pensa-t-il complètement enivré.

- Tais-toi Heisuke, je ne veux pas te perdre à toi aussi. »

Etait-ce le ciel qui lui envoyait celle dont il avait le plus besoin, sa dernière, sa plus grande raison de vivre ? Oubliant tact et douceur, le jeune homme alla plaquer Chizuru au sol, la maintenant par les épaules, écrasant son poids sur elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Etonnement, cette dernière lui répondit avec la même ardeur et se servit de ses bras pour le serrer davantage contre elle. Heisuke n'hésita donc pas pour échanger sa langue avec la sienne et passer sans gène sa main sous le kimono rose de la jeune fille :

« Heisuke… »

Après un échange débordant de passion, les deux amants se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre, débraillés mais encore à moitié habillés malgré leur étreinte. Heisuke ravala une bonne gorgée de sake avant de tendre la bouteille à Chizuru qui le regarda avec incrédulité :

« Bois, ce soir, il faut oublier. »

Voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, l'homme aux yeux bleus pris une nouvelle rasade en boucha avant de l'embrasser pour le lui faire partager. Le goût fort fut faire la grimace à la jeune fille mais elle l'avala, léchant les lèvres de son compagnon pour savourer ce parfum alcoolisée :

« Je t'aime Heisuke, dit-elle en le reversant pour encore l'embrasser, tu as raison, oublions. »

Cette nuit-là, Heisuke délaissa sa mission de surveiller Sannan. Son corps nu enlacé à celui de Chizuru se noya dans la passion. Les amants obéirent aux caprices de leur cœur, inondant la pièce de leur gémissement. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation, plus de gène, plus de « -kun » chez Chizuru. Ils s'unirent une fois, deux fois, trois fois… jusqu'au petit matin, dans toutes les positions, chacune de leur étreinte sauvage se finissant dans les larmes, le sake, la sueur et leur jouissance corporelle. Ils buvaient ensemble plusieurs gorgées de boisson avant de recommencer leur danse enflammée. Ils roulèrent sur les tatamis, se plaquèrent au sol, aux cloisons, le jeune homme fissura même le papier washi du shôji. Tel des primates férus d'amour, ils se moquaient bien du tapage et des risques d'être démasqués, des rumeurs que leur vacarme pouvaient engendrer. Ils firent l'amour encore et encore avec avidité pour oublier leur chagrin, omettant les risques d'un tel acte.

L'ivresse leur avait ôté tout sens des responsabilités.

\*****/

Dans une mer calme située à l'est du Japon, deux hommes naviguaient sur une petite barque dirigée par le plus grand d'entre eux. Depuis plusieurs heures, ils avançaient dans un brouillard aveuglant et oppressant, mais rien n'arrêtait leur avancée pour autant. L'autre homme avait une confiance aveugle en le meneur, cet homme qui lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que sa vie était plus importante que la sienne :

« Bientôt, nous allons devoir continuer à pied, dit le meneur à son coéquipier blond qui ne lui répondit pas, fixant l'horizon. Cette île, même abandonnée depuis des millénaires, est toujours protégée par le champ de force dressé par les Dieux. Aucun objet fabriqué par un humain ne passera cette barrière. »

Le géant à la longue chevelure rouge descendit de l'embarcation de fortune, se trempant dans l'eau glacée jusqu'à la taille puis tendit sa main à celui qui l'accompagnait pour le guider à son tour. La mer s'incrusta dans ses vêtements, il frissonna presque mais s'abstint, habitué à taire sa douleur à force d'un entraînement intensif et strict auprès de son père.

Au bout de quelques mètres, le brouillard se dissipa, laissant apparaître une île abandonnée, dépeuplée, ravagée, un désert de terre humide privée de soleil depuis des siècles. Seul trônait encore les vestiges d'un tronc d'arbre qui, lui aussi, succomberait un jour à la morsure du temps. Il disparaîtrait, tout comme les ruines de cet immense château délabré, il disparaîtrait, tout comme leur race : les oni.

L'homme blond lâcha la main de son compagnon, avançant sur l'île qu'il foulait pour la première fois. Tout signe de vie semblait avoir disparu, comme le lui avait dit son père lorsqu'il lui avait raconté la légende oni. Depuis combien d'année le nid de leur création n'avait-il pas eu de visiteur ? Ses pairs eux-mêmes avaient renoncé à venir se recueillir ici tant la désolation de ce lieu leur étreignait le cœur. Leur pouponnière ne vivait plus qu'à travers les histoires qui se racontaient de génération en génération :

« Un son doux et léger, telle une brise d'été, parfumée par les chants des oiseaux de mon île. Et ma triste et profonde mélancolie s'égare, mes trop lourdes entraves me poussent à la tombe. Le royaume des oni est depuis trop longtemps reclus dans le néant, dans les contes pour enfants, à tomber dans l'oubli. » récita l'homme aux pupilles rouges, s'avançant toujours plus sur le bout de terre désertée.

Cette complainte s'apprenait de parents à enfants depuis la nuit des temps. Elle est évoquée comme étant les dernières paroles que leur créateur avant qu'il ne se détruise, son enveloppe charnelle étant devenue aussi fragile que celle d'un homme. Telle avait été sa punition pour son péché :

« Parmi les Dieux aux cieux, commença Kazama sans cesser de marcher suivi de près par Amagiri, l'un d'eux se montrait particulièrement capricieux et narquois. Pour certains, il était surnommé l'_atsukamashii_, l'effronté, pour d'autres le _zurui, _le rusé, mais pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous l'appelions simplement _Kami_, notre Dieu Akihito. Sa soyeuse chevelure blanche et son unique corne sombre sur le front forgeaient sa vanité, tout autant que ses yeux dorés qui comblaient à merveille le tableau de son être divinement beau. »

Tout en contant son récit, Kazama s'arrêta devant les restes de la demeure de leur seigneur disparu, un château autrefois aussi élégant que le domaine des Dieux, tout comme l'avait été cette île, selon les légendes oni :

« Akihito désirait posséder un petit morceau de terre et régner sur les lieux en maître. Après une étude approfondie de notre territoire terrestre, il choisit cette île minuscule où la vie coulait doucement pour les habitants : _Nii-monogaki_. Le climat tempéré favorisait les récoltes. Les naissances, l'argent et les échanges avec la grande île située non loin allaient de bon train, seule la mort et les maladies restaient l'unique crainte de ces habitants vivants en paix. Akihito leur promit longévité en échange de leur obéissance, et prouva ses dires en sauvant de la mort une fillette condamnée. Fascinés, les habitants le nommèrent et l'acclamèrent vite en roi, beaucoup se bousculaient pour l'apercevoir ou lui tenir la main, obtenir un signe de sa part. Akihito était un roi bon, il n'imposait ni loi stricte, ni taxes exagérées, il demandait juste qu'on lui offre un luxe en échange de ses pouvoirs divins. Bien vite les hommes sentirent sur leur corps l'effet bénéfique de sa présence divine. Les maladies avaient été éradiquées, les blessures guérissaient rapidement, leur fatigue au travail semblait avoir disparu. Convaincus d'être les élus, désirant en avoir toujours plus, les hommes se soumirent aux caprices de leur roi. Un somptueux château lui fit érigé, de belles dames furent mises à son service pour ses repas et veiller à son confort… »

Kazama cessa son récit pour regarder le château et imaginer la luxueuse demeure qu'elle devait être autrefois. Il reprit sa marche et s'avança lentement dans les ruines :

« Vint le jour où Akihito manifestant son désir d'enfanter. Parmi les nombreuses vierges en âge de se marier, il en choisit quatre.

La première s'appelait Kazama, elle représentait la force et la détermination

La seconde se nommait Ostenda, elle brillait par son élégance et ses manières raffinées

Karin était le nom de la troisième, souvent comparée aux fleurs tant sa beauté resplendissait

La quatrième enfin, baptisée Liberia, était surnommée _hyakkajiten_ tant son esprit affûté et ses mains adroites en impressionnaient plus d'un

Chacune d'entre elle lui donnèrent un fils. Akihito décida de donner un quart de terre à chacun d'eux tandis que lui, en tant que roi suprême, projeta de passer son existence dans ce château, avec de belles femmes, de bons repas et des sujets de plus en plus nombreux à son service. Nii-Monogaki était devenu un paradis terrestre où vivaient des surhommes, des humains ayant bénéficiés du pouvoir divin, des élus qu'on nomma les _Oni_ »

L'ex-héritier des Kazama cessa une fois de plus l'exposé de la légende oni qu'il connaissait par cœur mot pour mot tel qu'on l'imposait aux oni des grandes familles. Le blond se rappelait avoir trouvé cette histoire fascinante du temps où son frère Chisato la lui racontait, mais à présent, d'un point de vue adulte, il la jugeait désolante, car la suite du récit de la vie d'Akihito s'avérait être le point de départ de leur chute à eux :

« Bien des décennies plus tard, le règne sans faute d'Akihito se fissura. La cause de cet éclat : Akihito devint obnubilé par une jeune demoiselle entrée à son service. Petite, mignonne, elle dégageait un charme naturel et sa présence elle-même agissait comme un baume. Elle s'appelait Yukimura, elle était la douceur et l'innocence même. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne, le roi Oni fut pris au piège…

Il était tombé amoureux.

Il demanda à ce que Yukimura devienne non pas sa maîtresse mais son épouse légitime, bien que cette dernière ne soit âgée que de douze ans. Personne n'osa s'opposer à sa décision par crainte de perdre les bienfaits de leur roi. Personne ne pensa au traumatisme qu'aurait à vivre cette pauvre jeune fille soumise bien malgré au caprice de son souverain. Akihito, fou d'amour, s'appropria Yukimura et après avoir violé son corps d'enfant, il ordonna que lui soit accordée le moindre de ses désirs. Les mois passèrent, il n'avait fallu que très peu de temps pour mettre subitement fin à un règne de paix et d'harmonie. Les taxes augmentèrent pour permettre Akihito de combler sa dulcinée qui ne se décidait pas à lui pardonner. Des tensions se mirent doucement en place au sein du peuple, mais Akihito se fichait bien de ses sujets, son existence se limitait maintenant à la présence de la douce Yukimura près d'elle.

La pauvre fille, de très nombreuses fois abusée par son roi, avait à son tour mis au monde un enfant de lui : un fille à la radieuse chevelure blanche, arborant deux cornes sur le front et qui, contrairement à ses demi-frères, avait bien plus hérité du pouvoir divin de père. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était le fruit de l'amour du roi ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était la préférée d'Akihito ? Nul ne le sut, mais cette enfant marqua la naissance de la première oni femelle de sang divin. Si elle avait obtenu force et pouvoir de par son père, il n'en était pas moins que résonnait dans ses veines la colère de sa mère séquestrée et abusée. »

Kazama serra les dents, insultant intérieurement cette impertinente qui avait eu l'honneur de partager la coucher de leur roi :

« Le jour des douze ans de sa fille, Yukimura récusa le fait que cet enfant issu de son infortune puisse vivre dans le bonheur et le luxe alors que sa vie à elle avait été volée. Elle réussit à fuir du château grâce à un plan élaboré depuis des années, marcha longtemps, escalada la montagne surplombant l'île, monta au plus haut avant de s'agenouiller à terre et supplier tous les autres Dieux d'arrêter la folie stupide d'Akihito. Lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard, Akihito la retrouva, elle l'attendait en haut de la montagne, souriante, cette même expression sur le visage qui l'avait charmé autrefois. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été libérée

_"C'est terminé, Akihito-sama" _avait-elle dit avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide.

Lorsque son corps s'esclaffa dans les roches, les Dieux, frères d'Akihito, ouvrirent une fissure dans le ciel et mit à jamais fin à Nii-monogaki. Pour le punir de ses nombreux péchés, oisiveté, luxure, crime humanitaire, Akihito vit son entité divine devenir aussi fragile qu'un corps humain, en plus de voir sa bien-aimée se suicider sous ses yeux et l'ensemble de son peuple s'éparpiller dans le monde, ses cinq enfants compris. Tel avait été le résultat des prières de Yukimura.

_Que les oni que nous sommes demeurent libres, que les oni que nous sommes gardent le sens de l'honneur_. _Que les femelles gardent au fond de leur cœur ma rancune, ma soif de vouloir tout détruire._

Akihito, accablé par la chute de son paradis mais surtout par la mort de sa bien-aimée se laissa mourir non sans utiliser ses derniers pouvoirs pour maudire ses sujets qui n'avaient su empêcher cette abomination.

Il voulait juste vivre avec elle et leur fille.

Pourquoi devait-il être le seul à aimer désespérément et souffrir ?

_"Pour toi qui naîtra avec un sang oni, qui bénéficiera des avantages de ma grande bonté_

_Un pouvoir extraordinairement tu hériteras, mais ta vie si tu l'utilises diminuera_

_Amoureux fou tu seras, une seule et unique fois_

_Devant une héritière de mon sang divin tu t'inclineras_

_Face à tes erreurs multiples, on te condamnera_

_Que ceux qui partagent mon sang possèdent le pouvoir de juger et marquer_

_Que ceux qui viendront encore prier ma personne en ces lieux reçoivent un fragment de mon âme_

_Que le femelles qui réveillent leur force cachée deviennent indomptable, comme l'était ma Yukimura."_

Et le Roi Akihito mourut, seul, dans les ruines de Nii-monogaki qui fut sa dernière demeure, son ultime prison que le soleil déserta et où un champ de force érigé par les Dieu pour l'emprisonner s'installa. Son corps, semi-divin, semi-humain, se dématérialisa avant de se reconstituer… sous la forme d'une épée appelée _Doujigiri Yasutsuna : L'arme faucheuse d'oni._

Akihito reparaît ainsi ses fautes avec cette arme destinée à tuer son peuple. »

Ainsi fut érigée la doctrine des oni depuis des siècles jusqu'à ce jour. Un mélange des prières de Yukimura et de la malédiction d'Akihito.

Comme ce dernier n'avait eu qu'une seule fille contre quatre garçons, en conséquence la naissance d'oni femelle était devenue bien plus rare, et siècle après siècle la population oni s'amenuisait. Ce conte expliquait de nombreuses choses sur leur race, notamment leur faiblesse de cœur et d'esprit, leur géniteur et sa compagne étant tout deux des gens déchirés.

Kazama appartenait à une filière d'oni divin, il était le descendant directe d'Akihito, lui comme son père et sa mère appartenant autrefois au clan Karin. Il espérait que sa simple présence lui suffit à obtenir la légendaire épée _Doujigiri Yasutsuna._

Malgré les millénaires, le pouvoir des Dieu condamnait toujours l'île. La pression atmosphérique lourde et cette tension eurent un instant raison des jambes du blond qui posa un genou à terre :

« Chikage ! »

Immédiatement, Amagiri se précipita pour le soutenir mais Kazama le repoussa :

« Je dois prouver à mon père spirituel que je suis assez fort pour recevoir son dernier bien, expliqua-t-il en se tenant la poitrine, sentant son cœur s'emballer.

- Beaucoup d'oni avant toi ont essayé et ne sont pas arrivés à récupérer cette épée.

- Ils n'étaient pas assez forts et leurs motifs étaient sans doute superflus. Moi je suis son descendant. J'ai du sang d'Akihito-sama dans mes veines et je veux éliminer une race de faux-oni qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. Comprends-moi Amagiri, ces rasetsu sont une insulte à notre race, à nous qui avons hérité d'un pouvoir divin. En tant qu'oni fier, je me dois de mettre fin à cette abomination. »

Amagiri n'insista pas. Kazama avait pris sa décision sans le consulter, et il n'avait jamais émis le souhait de revenir dessus. Le rouquin comprenait ses motivations, récupérer cette épée et mettre fin aux rasetsu seraient une façon pour lui de redorer son statut d'oni. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, Chikage Kazama vivait très mal que son père l'ait renié. Pour survivre, il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il était digne, que s'il ne pouvait attendre la reconnaissance de son père, il pouvait au moins espérer recevoir la bénédiction de leur seigneur ancestral :

« Chikage, je t'en supplie, fais attention et reviens si tu sens que c'est trop dur. Ne nous sous-estime pas la force des Dieux, nous même Oni ne sommes rien à face à eux. »

Il ne répondit pas. Démontrer la moindre hésitation lui serait peut-être fatal. Il voulait cette épée, quitte à mourir il ne reviendrait pas ses sur ses pas. Sans un regard à son compagnon qui restait à l'écart de son combat, Kazama avança dans le palais dévasté, à pas lent, lutant contre la pesanteur et cette sensation d'étouffement. Sa respiration ample devint vite saccadée à mesure qu'il approchait de la chambre où Akihito s'était endormi à jamais. Traînant les pieds, Kazama tomba un genou au sol lorsqu'il sentit une écrasante douleur dans sa poitrine. Son corps entier lui paraissait lourd :

« Calme-toi, respire, tu vas y arriver… s'ordonnait-il à lui-même pour se donner du courage. Je sens une odeur familière. »

Un parfum qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis des années, qui n'avait plus franchi la barrière de ses narines depuis ce jour où sa vie avait basculé…

L'odeur d'un arbre

« C'est impossible, il n'y a pas d'arbre ici, affirma-t-il en se relevant. Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Devant lui se trouvait ce même arbuste qui, autrefois, trônait gracieusement la cour de sa demeure. Un immense prunier centenaire, majestueux, mais qui s'était écroulé sous le poids du temps et des intempéries, emportant dans sa chute l'être le plus cher à son coeur.

Kazama secoua la tête, Il ne devait s'agir que d'une illusion. Ce grand arbre n'était pas là il y a deux minutes, il en était sûr. L'âme errante d'Akihito serait-elle en train de le tester ? Il devait rester concentré sur son objectif et avancer, il ne devait plus penser au passé.

Mais cette fois, ce fut une voix qui le figea :

« Chikage. »

Une intonation douce et bienveillante, une voix d'adolescent probablement en avance sur son âge. Le blond ne le crut pas. Il se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à un très jeune homme au visage doux, aux cheveux châtain comme les reflets du bois au soleil, aux yeux rouges comme le sang qui s'échappait de son corps le jour où il fut enseveli sous l'arbre derrière lui…

Un homme mort depuis des années

« Grand-frère ? »

\*****/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Je tiens à préciser que tous les éléments de cette dernière partie ne m'appartiennent pas, notamment les noms _Nii-Monogaki_ et _Akihito_ qui appartiennent à Kitsune-Kami, auteur de la fanfic _Le Royaume Oni_. Il en ait de même pour la complainte que récite Kazama avant le conte. C'est avec son accord que j'ai repris ces termes que je trouvais bons, de même que l'emplacement de l'île. En revanche, le conte est entièrement de ma création.


	47. Combat intérieur

**Chapitre 47** : Combat intérieur

**Note de l'auteur** : Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tiens à m'excuser de ces trois derniers mois sans nouveautés pour cette fic. J'ai décidé de m'y consacrer et donc j'essaierai de publier un chapitre environ par semaine. Cette fanfic me tient beaucoup à cœur mais elle traîne depuis un bon moment déjà (deux ans et demi). Mon bébé devient un adulte et maintenant il est temps de la finir.

Merci à tous les patients qui continuent de me lire. Histoire de vous remettre dans le bain, je vous rappelle la fin du dernier chapitre : Tandis de Sanosuke et Shinpachi quittent le Shinsengumi, Heisuke et Chizuru tentent d'oublier en prenant du bon temps et Kazama se rend sur Nii-monogaki, le berceau des oni, pour tenter de mettre la main sur l'héritage de leur Dieu Akihito, le katana légendaire _Doujigiri Yasutsuna_

_\******/_

En cette nuit de pleine lune, Saito se fondait avec l'obscurité, se rendant encore plus ténébreux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses pas étaient légers et rapides. Subrepticement, il pistait la trace de son compagnon d'arme Sannan qui déambulait dans les rues d'Edo. Il remercia le ciel de lui apporter un brin de lumière lunaire. En temps normal, c'était Heisuke qui, chaque soir, était chargé de cette mission mais cette nuit-là le jeune homme avait été mis en arrêt provisoire suite au départ des capitaines Harada et Nagakura. Saito avait été étonné lorsque son amant avait annoncé cette exceptionnelle nuit de congé accordée à leur cadet. Hijikata aurait-il éveillé en lui un coté plus tolérant avec les années ? A moins que ça ne soit à son contact ? Toujours est-il qu'Heisuke devait profiter pleinement de son repos si on en jugeait par les bruits qui provenaient de sa chambre.

« Lui comme Yukimura ont besoin de se détendre, et sans doute d'oublier leur chagrin »

Telle avait été sa théorie pour expliquer leur comportement déplacé. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux suppositions. Il devait se concentrer sur la mission que lui avait confiée son vice-capitaine, à savoir surveiller les faits et gestes de Sannan. Ce dernier avançait de ruelle en ruelle sans hésiter, sans se retourner, avec un certain empressement qui avait éveillé la curiosité du gaucher. Où se rendait-il ? Pour son honneur et parce qu'il ne tenait pas à décevoir son supérieur qu'il respectait et aimait, Saito continuait à le suivre mais il perdit malheureusement sa trace au détour d'une ruelle sombre. Contrarié, il s'apprêtait à retourner la ville d'Edo de fond en comble jusqu'à ce que des cris l'alertent et le mènent aux abords d'un temple déserté de tout humain. Seuls s'y trouvaient un homme en furie dont la chevelure blanche témoignait de sa nature de rasetsu, ainsi qu'un géant aux cheveux rouges. Le dénommé Amagiri avait laissé son masque de sagesse pour arborer un regard dur tout en combattant le rasetsu.

Bien qu'ils soient ennemis, l'homme à la chevelure indigo vint lui prêter main forte dans son combat contre la créature en quête de sang. Encore un qui avait succombé à ce poison qu'est l'ochimizu, encore un qui n'avait pas eu assez de force pour faire face à ce pouvoir immense. Encore un dont la mort serait le plus doux des remèdes, car Saito ne connaissait que trop bien la souffrance de ces êtres. Combien de fois avait-il vu son amour gémir et se recroqueviller sur lui-même, dans une demande silencieuse de sang. Hijikata faisait son possible pour étouffer ses plaintes et ne pas le réveiller, et à chaque fois Saito avait feint le sommeil, mettant un bras sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre l'agonie de l'homme qu'il aimait, et encore moins ses « _Qu'on me tue_ ». Le gaucher savait qu'à cela, il n'y survivrait jamais.

Saito trancha le bras du rasetsu et leva une fois de plus son katana pour l'achever sans y démontrer la moindre trace d'hésitation, du moins jusqu'à ce que le corps du monstre se transforme petit à petit en sable pour ne rester au final qu'un tas de poussière étalé sur le sol. Le silence était revenu, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie ou de rematérialisation. La gaucher resta quelque seconde hébété devant ce phénomène jusqu'à ce que la voix grave et calme d'Amagiri le rappelle à la surface :

« Recevoir une aide de votre part est plutôt inattendu. Vous êtes Saito-dono, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous suis reconnaissant, dit-il tout en s'inclinant poliment.

- Kyûju Amagiri ? Pourquoi combattiez-vous ce rasetsu ? demanda alors le samourai en quête de réponse pour son esprit embrouillé.

- Ce rasetsu appartient au clan Tosa, il a été crée par Kôdo Yukimura. J'ai entendu dire que nombre d'entre eux s'étaient échappés de leur clan et qu'ils auraient commis des meurtres à Edo. Je suis venu pour confirmer ces dires. J'ai également reçu l'ordre de mon clan de les retrouver et de les éliminer, mais il semblerait qu'ils aient fatalement consumé leur force vitale.

- Leur force vitale ? s'interrogea encore Saito.

- Les pouvoirs des rasetsu ne sont pas anodins. Une grande force, une grande dextérité et une stupéfiante capacité de régénération, ce sont là des capacités qui sommeillent en chaque individu et les rasetsu s'évertuent à user de ces capacités qui finissent par s'épuiser au fil de leur existence. »

Même s'il tentait de rester stoïque devant le guerrier de Satsuma, Saito écarquilla les yeux. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur cogna fort alors qu'il reformulait les explications du rouquin :

« En d'autres termes, plus ils usent de ce pouvoir, plus ils diminuent leur espérance de vie ?

- Exactement, confirma Amagiri.

- Ce rastesu serait devenu poussière car il aurait consumé sa force vitale ? »

Encore une fois, le géant approuva d'un signe de tête, appuyant ainsi ses explications. Saito ne voulait pas y croire. Immédiatement, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers son compagnon et sur sa survie précaire. Il n'écouta même plus les dernières paroles de son ennemi qui prenait congés de lui. Hijikata avait accaparé tout son esprit, et son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'il s'imaginait le corps musclé et le beau visage de son compagnon se désintégrer exactement comme le tas de poussière devant lui. Oubliant sa mission, le samourai indigo courut jusqu'à leur quartier général et notamment jusqu'à la chambre de son amant qu'il ouvrir avec fracas, inquiet, voulant très vite s'assurer que le beau brun était toujours là :

« Hajime ? » s'étonna le vice-capitaine qui leva ses yeux de la page sur laquelle il écrivait.

L'incompréhension s'insinua dans l'esprit du brun, puis la surprise lorsqu'il sentit les bras à la fois fin et robuste de son amant s'enrouler autour de son cou et le serrer à l'en étouffer :

« Hajime ? demanda encore Hijikata. Tu trembles ? Que se passe-t-il ? Lâche-moi, tu me serres trop fort.

- Toshi, promets-moi de ne plus utiliser tes pouvoirs de rasetsu. Si le danger se présente, je serais toujours là pour te protéger. Je vais encore m'entraîner dur, je vais devenir assez fort pour que tu n'aies plus à combattre, pour que tu te ménages.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je t'aime Toshi, je t'aime. »

En sentant les lèvres du jeune homme se poser tendrement dans son cou, Hijikata s'adoucit et répondit à son étreinte avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Depuis cette époque où Saito paniquait rapidement et pleurait souvent, il s'était bien des choses. Le plus jeune s'était endurci, et le plus âgé adouci pour former à présent un couple homogène qui s'accordait parfaitement. Si le début de leur couple avait été fructueux, aujourd'hui Hijikata ne regrettait nullement d'avoir osé tenter l'expérience avec cet homme :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Hajime. »

Il l'allongea par terre et l'embrassa. L'heure des explications viendrait plus tard. Il était temps pour le moment de profiter de ces instants de douceur devenus trop rares en ces temps de crise et de guerre.

\*******/

Au sein de la demeure du clan Satsuma, Amagiri fut intercepté par l'un des hauts-gradés qui jeta sur lui un regard plein de mépris. Si ses compères n'auraient jamais accepté une telle humiliation à leur race, ce n'était pas le cas du grand rouquin bien plus calme et qui pouvait comprendre l'agacement de l'humain :

« Votre ami n'est toujours pas réveillé ?

- Veuillez nous excusez pour ce contretemps et les frais engendrés au clan pour ses soins.

- Vous avez de la chance que notre maître vous tient en estime. Vous êtes sans doute les hommes les plus puissants de notre clan, mais vos nombreuses absences nous handicapent. Si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà dehors.

- Comme vous l'avez dit, nous sommes forts, et Chikage l'est bien plus que moi. Il se réveillera très bientôt, je vous le jure.

- J'ose l'espérer » pesta-t-il avant de tourner le dos en bougonnant.

Si Amagiri ne montrait jamais la moindre émotion, la moindre contrariété, il se devait de prendre beaucoup sur lui-même pour se contenir lorsque quelqu'un disait du mal de son protégé. Ce dernier était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil depuis leur retour de Nii-monogaki. Le nid de leur race Oni, le lieu où l'âme de leur créateur, leur Dieu Akihito, expiait ses fautes passées, ce désert de désolation embrumé… Cet amas de terre qui venait de retrouver le soleil grâce à Chikage :

« Je suis de retour » dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Amagiri s'approcha du futon et souleva la couverture pour apercevoir les mèches blondes et le visage endormi de leur propriétaire. Son corps athlétique était recroquevillé en position fœtale et il tenait fermement dans ses bras l'arme à la garde rouge et à la lame scintillante, la serrant contre sa poitrine comme un doudou :

« Tu as réussi, tu as pu récupérer le sabre légendaire _Doujigiri Yasutsuna. _Tu as même ramené la lumière sur Nii-monogaki. C'est un véritable exploit, tu es bien digne de ton statut d'Oni. _»_

Ses larges mains caressèrent la chevelure dorée avec douceur :

« Tu as réussi, mais à quel prix ? »

Puis il se pencha sur son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Tu me manques, dépêche-toi de te réveiller. J'ai envie de voir tes yeux, d'entendre ta voix et le récit de ton exploit »

\*****/

C'était tout simplement impossible. Kazama cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Comment son frère pouvait-il se tenir devant lui ? Le blond l'avait souvent vu en rêve, mais là il était persuadé d'être bien éveillé. En y regardant mieux, tout l'environnement autour de lui avait changé. La pesanteur était redevenue normale, l'oni ne ressentait plus cette lourdeur dans son corps et cette pression dans la poitrine. Il y avait du soleil, des fleurs, le chant des grillons et une maison… la sienne, la demeure Kazama :

« Grand-frère ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Chikage, ici est le lieu où se regroupent les âmes des oni défunts. Je t'attendais Chikage.

- Mais… Non, moi je ne suis pas mort » se défendit Kazama en reculant jusqu'à se plaquer contre le tronc meurtrier.

En une phrase, l'harmonie avait été rompue. Le ciel s'assombrit de même que l'expression habituellement douce de Chisato Kazama. Un frisson parcourut le corps du blond. Il savait parfaitement la raison de la colère de son frère :

« Justement, grâce à qui crois-tu que tu es vivant ? éructa cette fois-ci l'image de l'adolescent.

- Grand-frère… Je suis tellement désolé. »

Déboussolé, Kazama posa un genou au sol pour s'incliner devant l'esprit de son défunt frère, baissant la tête. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis des années viendrait le hanter jusque sur ces terres désolées. Il n'aurait pas dû sous-estimer la force d'un Dieu.

Tandis qu'il se noyait sous un torrent d'excuses inaudibles, il sentit une main ferme l'agripper par les cheveux et les lui tirer avec violence. Un geste brutal qu'une seule personne en ce monde osait faire sans gêne. Le seul homme que Kazama redoutait réellement, qui faisait trembler le fier oni qu'il était. Cet homme cruel possédant le même sang que lui mais qui pourtant l'avait renié :

« Un oni n'a pas à baisser ainsi la tête. Tu es la honte des Kazama, Chikage ! »

Derrière lui se tenait son père, Chigiru Kazama, grand et imposant. Son perçant regard rouge fixant son cadet avec mépris avant de le faire basculer sur sa droite et d'écraser sa main droite avec son pied :

« Cette main est indigne de porter la lame des Kazama, et encore moins _Doujigiri Yasutsuna._ Tu es un raté, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde. »

Kazama serra les dents pour s'empêcher de gémir et se montrer encore plus pitoyable qu'il ne l'était déjà devant cet être qui le dominait entièrement, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'illusions :

« Déjà, je n'aurai pas dû épouser cette catin de Marie. La garce, me tromper avec un domestique. C'est à cause du poison de cette geignarde de femme que j'ai engendré un déchet de ton espèce. »

Le blond ne pouvait qu'entendre le venin que lui crachait son père, sur lui et sur sa mère qu'il plaignit. Marie Kazama avait vécu une bonne trentenaire d'année auprès de son tyrannique d'époux, sans s'en plaindre, en pleurant intérieurement son bonheur passé. C'était son père qui avait volé le sourire de sa mère, et il lui avait également pris le seul être qui aurait pu refaire naître chez elle un fragment de sourire.

L'illusion se poursuivit, et cette fois l'oni entendit des gémissements, des pleurs étouffés. Le pied sur sa main avait disparu, et même l'environnement avait changé. Il reposait à présent sur un parquet, entouré de cloisons, dans une pièce ressemblant à une chambre. Face à lui, une femme agenouillée, recroquevillée et à moitié dénudée lui tournait le dos. Elle pleurait, adoptant la posture d'une femme abattue, blessée profondément dans sa chair et dans son cœur. Kazama reconnut la flamboyante chevelure blonde de sa mère, magnifique soleil de leur résidence. Cependant, quelques détails le frappèrent. Habituellement menue, la femme arborait là un corps légèrement potelé. Plusieurs marques de violence, hématomes, plaies et griffures, marquaient sa peau blanche, mais le plus spectaculaire était cette quantité énorme de sang sur lequel sa mère était assise, une marre qui grandissait comme si la substance sortait d'elle.

En y regardant mieux, Marie Kazama semblait tenir quelque chose dans ses bras :

« Mère ?

- Pourquoi, pourquoi tu ne respires pas ? » couina la blonde complétement anéantie.

C'est là que l'oni mâle comprit l'origine du chagrin de cette femme, de même que la raison de ses rondeurs, signes d'une grossesse récente. Kazama pâlit. Sa mère se leva en laissant son kimono au sol. L'habit s'imbibait de son sang qui s'écoulait encore le long de ses jambes. Complètement nue, ses cheveux poisseux cachaient ses fesses puis elle se retourna, faisant face à son fils cadet dans son plus simple appareil. Ses yeux bleus étaient rougis par les larmes, et dans ses bras le cadavre de sa petite sœur Chihaya encore relié à elle par le cordon ombilical :

« Il a tout découvert. Il l'a tué puis il m'a frappée si fort. J'ai prié toute la nuit pour qu'elle survive, mais au matin j'ai senti de violentes contractions et je saignais, je saignais beaucoup. Jamais je n'avais eu mal comme cela. Il a ordonné que personne ne vienne me voir malgré mes cris d'agonie sous peine de décapitation. J'ai accouché seule, dans cette chambre. J'ai prié pour quelle sorte vite, pour qu'elle soit en bonne santé malgré la violence dont elle avait été victime. Je poussais fort, j'ai tiré sa tête, puis elle était là, inerte. J'ai soufflé dans sa bouche, je l'ai supplié de vivre, où de me regarder, juste une fois je voulais plonger mes yeux dans les siens, mais rien à faire. »

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long du visage meurtri de la jeune femme :

« Et maintenant, que devrais-je faire ? Je ne veux pas m'en séparer, je ne veux pas couper le cordon, je veux qu'elle reste une partie de moi, dit-t-elle avant de lâcher le nourrisson mort pour se tordre de douleur.

- Mère ? »

Kazama se précipita pour la soutenir mais soudainement sa mère se redressa et entre ses cuisses tomba une masse de chair, le placenta. Le dernier lien avec sa fille était rompu. Elle plongea ses mains dans son sang, se peintura la peau de son liquide vital avant de prendre à nouveau le nourrisson contre son cœur :

- Je les hais… Je hais mon mari, je hais mes fils, je hais ce pays. Qu'ils crèvent, qu'ils crèvent tous. Que tous les oni, que t-oute cette race maudite crève, crève, CREVE ! »

Puis soudainement l'espace se brisa, replongeant Kazama dans un labyrinthe de brume, figé de stupeur. Lui qui avait toujours vu sa mère comme une femme faible, ayant passé sa vie à se morfondre stupidement dans sa nostalgie, il réalisait qu'il l'avait jugée bien trop vite. Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa souffrance avait dû être bien pire que la sienne. Jamais il ne l'avait vu s'exprimer ainsi, avec autant de rage et de rancœur. Quoi de plus normal après un accouchement dans de telles circonstances, et pour tenir au final un bébé mort dans ses bras. Probablement une des pires épreuves pour une femme que de porter un enfant pendant des mois pour en fin de compte amener au monde un poupon sans vie :

« Contrairement à Chisato et moi, Chihaya était comme l'enfant de l'espoir de mère. Chihaya était issue non pas de la domination de mon père mais d'une passion brève entre ma mère et un domestique. Comme c'était cruel de lui enlever cet enfant qui aurait pu lui rendre le sourire, la vie… Mon père, cet enfoiré… »

Chikage serra les dents :

« Moi aussi… J'ai été un fils bien ingrat… » dit-il avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, prenant une position fœtale.

Les paroles de sa famille l'avaient profondément affecté, même s'il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'illusions probablement crées pour le tester. Ses souvenirs les plus douloureux passaient encore et encore en boucle dans sa tête, du décès de son frère aux sévices de son père en passant par l'indifférence de sa mère, des questions en découlèrent sur sa valeur et jusqu'à son existence même :

« Au final, pourquoi est-ce que je continue ?

- Tu te dégonfles ? Tu es donc bien un lâche comme je le pensais. Oni, laisse-moi rire, tu n'es qu'un couard lamentable, faible. »

Le blond frissonna à l'entente de cette voix grave et autoritaire qui lui faisait bien malgré lui de l'effet. Son cœur s'emballa. Il ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles pour échapper à l'emprise de son roi sur son cœur et ses souvenirs jusqu'à sentir une lame froide frôler sa nuque. Il roula pour échapper à l'arme dans un réflexe défensif et fit face bien malgré lui à l'humain qui le hantait depuis leur première rencontre lors du Kinmon no hen. Ses beaux yeux améthyste le toisèrent et il brandit sa lame pour se préparer à un nouvel assaut. Kazama dégaina enfin son arme pour parer et contre-attaqua mais la pointe de son katana s'arrêta avant qu'elle ne traverse la gorge de son adversaire, son amant imaginaire, son ennemi et son amour :

« Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Cette erreur te sera fatale.

- La ferme, railla Kazama avant de se relever. Cette fois, je vais t'exterminer pour de bon et tu ne me hanteras plus jamais. »

L'oni enchaîna plusieurs attaques qu'Hijikata esquiva facilement. Son corps était lourd et son esprit encore bien trop perturbé. Il y avait aussi une petite voix en lui qui le perturbait, qui lui répétait sans cesse combien il aimait Toshizô Hijikata et que, de ce fait, il était bien incapable de l'anéantir :

« Je suis seul maître de ma vie. Tu dois disparaître, j'en ai décidé ainsi » attesta le blond avant de se reprendre dans un ultime assaut qu'il freina encore au dernier moment.

Le brun ricana avant de tourner le dos à l'oni, le provoquant :

« Où vas-tu enfoiré ? railla Kazama. N'as-tu pas honte de tourner le dos à ton ennemi ? Es-tu suicidaire ou simplement stupide ?

- Je ne vois aucun ennemi, juste un lâche qui ne mérite pas que je souille mon katana de son sang sale.

- Qu'as-tu dit… »

Kazama s'apprêtait à répondre à ses provocations mais se rétracta, recula même lorsqu'il aperçut celui qui lui avait volé son amour. Un autre humain à la beauté glaciale et dont les yeux bleus nuit illuminaient le sourire du vice-capitaine du Shinsengumi. Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard chargé de passion et de complicité et, ignorant complètement la présence de l'oni près d'eux, ils s'entrelacèrent leurs doigts avant d'échanger un long et voluptueux baiser.

L'homme au kimono blanc dégluti, plus courroucé que jamais, prêt à laver son honneur en tranchant les deux samourai. Il arma son katana mais la voix aigrie de son père retentit, paralysant ses gestes, faisant de nouveau naître chez lui ce sentiment de crainte :

« Fils stupide, tu ne vaux guère mieux que ces humains. Cet homme, ce fils de paysan s'est emparé de ton cœur avant de te jeter comme une tabi usée. Telle est ta valeur. J'aurai dû te faire exécuter pour cet affront à notre race.

- Tu n'es pas digne de ton statut d'oni, renchérit son frère aîné situé à sa gauche. Je n'aurai jamais dû te sauver la vie ce jour-là. J'aurai dû t'emporter avec moi, ou mieux t'étrangler dans ton berceau si j'avais su que tu me volerais ma place d'héritier.

- J'aurai dû frapper mon ventre pour t'empêcher de naître, ajouta sa mère elle située à sa droite, toujours nue et tenant le cadavre de sa fille dans ses bras. Chihaya méritait bien plus de vivre que toi qui n'a même pas su m'accompagner dignement dans la mort.

- Taisez-vous, cria le blond qui reculait pour tenter d'échapper aux paroles de ses proches quand il sentit une vive douleur irradiant de son dos à sa poitrine. Que… »

Sous ses yeux, une lame tachée de son sang sortait de son thorax. Sa surprise était telle qu'il ne cria pas, ne lâcha pas sa propre arme ancrée dans sa main droite :

« Cette inattention te sera fatale, Chikage Kazama, tonna la voix d'Hijikata dans son dos. C'est fini de toi.

- C'est fini de toi

- C'est fini de toi

- C'est fini de toi… Meurs, plus personne ne te veut.

- C'est faux… articula bien difficilement le blond tiraillé entre sa douleur physique et cette torture psychologique. J'ai… J'ai encore des choses à faire…

- Quoique tu fasses, tu échoueras car tu es un raté.

- Quoique tu fasses, personne ne te regardera car tu es seul depuis que je suis mort par ta faute.

- Quoique tu fasses, je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de toi, car j'aime Saito.

- Quoique tu fasses, ce sera vain car tu n'as plus rien à part des souffrances, conclut sa mère. »

Les spectres de sa famille s'approchaient petit à petit de son corps toujours embroché au katana d'Hijikata. La peur se refléta dans ses pupilles écarlates. Il trembla, ferma les yeux, mais l'angoisse était toujours là, de même que ces mots cruels qui résonnaient dans sa tête :

« Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, pensa-t-il la tête baissée. Bien que je sois un Kazama, Akihito doit être en train de me punir de ma faiblesse. Qu'ai-je accompli jusqu'à maintenant ? Que me reste-t-il en ce monde ? se questionna-t-il tout en levant son katana. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je m'ouvre le ventre.

- Tu as enfin compris.

- Tu n'as plus aucun espoir.

- Débarrasse la terre d'une vermine comme toi.

- Montre-moi que tu as les tripes de t'ouvrir le ventre. Montre-moi tes tripes.

- Tue-toi, Tue-toi, tue-toi, entonnèrent en cœur ses quatre assaillants.

- La ferme, je vais le faire, je vais vous montrer… »

Kazama se surprit à sentir une larme s'écouler le long de sa joue. Il ne voulait pas vraiment mourir, mais au fond en quoi pouvait-il encore croire ? Quelle parole devait-il réellement entendre ? A quel messie pouvait-il se vouer pour lui permettre de survivre ?

L'oni s'apprêta à mettre fin à son voyage lorsqu'une nouvelle voix résonna dans sa tête…

_Je crois en eux_

Une voix féminine, douce, légèrement apeurée mais sincère.

_Malgré tout, je crois en eux_

Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Dans sa tête, des grands yeux noisette apparurent, puis petit à petit un visage de jeune fille et des mèches châtain foncés…

« Chizuru Yukimura ? »

La scène qu'il avait vécue quelques années auparavant lui revint en mémoire. Lui, son sabre brandi, prêt à attaquer Hijikata qui tenait dans ses bras la fille Yukimura qui s'était interposée dans leur duel*.

_« Pourquoi restes-tu avec ces humains ? Tôt ou tard ils finiront par te trahir. Tu vois les créatures qu'ils ont créées ? Pourquoi rester avec des gens qui ont crées de telle choses ?_

_- Malgré tout, je crois en eux »_

Cela avait été sa seule réponse, tellement honnête, avec une telle loyauté dans ses yeux apeurée que Kazama avait rengainé son épée ce jour-là, se sentant incapable de riposter, d'attaquer un être si pur. Ce jour-là, il avait perdu face à une jeune fille qui ne savait même pas se battre.

« Où trouves-tu cette force, Chizuru Yukimura ? »

_Je crois en eux_

Cette simple phrase résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête.

« Qu'essaies-tu de me faire comprendre ? Me nargues-tu toi aussi ? Tu es en train de moquer parce que moi je n'ai plus rien, plus personne… »

Kazama, face à ses pires cauchemars et brandissant toujours son katana comprit enfin le sens de cette intervention. Il baissa son bras et relâcha légèrement la prise sur son arme :

« Non, tu ne ferais jamais ça Chizuru. Tu représentes la douceur et l'innocence, tu es sincère avec tes sentiments, bonne avec les autres, tu es la descendante de Yukimura, la bien-aimée d'Akihito. Tu pleures ton mal en silence et tu avances la tête haute sans faillir à ton image de jeune fille pure. Tu veux m'aider Chizuru, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? »

_Je crois en eux_

« Moi aussi, je dois croire en quelque chose, en quelqu'un pour me sortir de cette épreuve. »

Kazama ferma les yeux et laissa la brume incruster sa peau jusqu'à la glacer. Instinctivement, il dit :

« J'ai froid. Kyûju, réchauffe-moi. »

Il rouvrit les yeux.

« Kyûju ? Comment ai-je pu ne pas penser à toi ? Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as tant dit que tu m'aimais. Maintenant, je ne peux concevoir ma vie sans toi. Tant que tu seras près de moi, je continuerai à croire, je continuerai à vivre. »

Kazama brandit de nouveau son épée mais cette fois non pas pour s'éventrer mais pour exécuter une attaque en vrille avec une force dont il ne se soupçonnait pas, blessant ainsi les quatre illusions qui l'entouraient et qui volèrent en éclat. Ils disparurent tout comme sa douleur et sa blessure à la poitrine, preuve que tout cela n'était vraiment que pure illusion. La brume se dissipa également pour laisser place à une obscurité totale :

« Bravo, tu es le premier qui montre un esprit assez fort. Ceux qui avant toi avaient tenté de s'emparer_ Doujigiri Yasutsuna_ se sont eux-mêmes ôtés la vie car ils n'ont pas su faire face à leur propre faiblesse. C'est que je ne donne pas si facilement un fragment de mon âme, même s'il s'agit de mes créations.

- Vous êtes… »

Le blond sentit une présence derrière lui. La personne qui était en train de lui parler lui tournait le dos, et il avait beau se retourner pour tenter de la voir, rien à faire, cette dernière se retrouvait toujours à son verso :

« Tu n'as besoin de me voir, de toute façon mon corps n'existe plus depuis longtemps. Tu as juste m'écouter.

- Akihito-sama, est-ce vraiment vous ? questionna Kazama comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien en train de dialoguer avec son Dieu

- Et toi, tu es un de mes enfants. Le descendant de Kazama et de Karin. Tu as bien hérité de la force de Kazama et de la beauté de Karin. Mes concubines étaient toute si exceptionnelles, mais aucune ne valait ma merveille épouse, ma Yukimura. Chikage, tu as parlé d'une certaine Chizuru Yukimura, la connais-tu ?

- Oui, Chizuru Yukimura, une femelle oni pure et sincère. Bien que nous ayons toujours eu des rapports conflictuels, elle a toujours été polie et droite envers moi. C'est même elle et l'un de nos souvenirs communs qui m'ont aidé à passer votre test.

- C'est justement cela, seule une personne ayant un lien avec le sang de mon épouse adorée aurait pu passer cette épreuve. Yukimura était toute ma vie, j'aurai pu faire les pires choses pour elle, mais je ne n'ai réalisé que trop tard que j'ai justement fait les pires choses non pas pour elle mais pour moi. Ces longues décennies de solitude à ne rien faire d'autre que réfléchir sur ma punition m'ont permis de réaliser combien j'ai été égoïste et combien Yukimura a été forte de taire ses souffrances pendant des années.

- Je suis persuadé qu'un simple "désolée" suffirait à Yukimura pour obtenir son pardon et sa clémence. Ca parait simplet, mais Yukimura est comme cela.

- Simple et pure, confirma le Dieu, c'est justement cela qui m'a tant charmé chez cette demoiselle. Chikage Kazama, je voudrais passer un marché avec toi. Je vais te donner mon pouvoir au travers d'un katana. Sers-t-en pour accomplir tes objectifs puis amène-moi auprès de la descendante de Yukimura. J'aimerai faire un dernier acte, après quoi je pourrais peut-être me faire pardonner de mes frères et me trouver une petite place au royaume des Dieux pour ma petite âme déambulante.

- Akihito-sama, c'est pour cela que je suis venu. Je vous en conjure, donnez-moi votre pouvoir.

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la revoir une dernière fois… dit le Dieux d'une voix nostalgique

- Akihito-sama ? Êtes-vous encore là ? Je vous en supplie, donnez-moi _Doujigiri Yasutsuna. _Ne partez pas, je vous amènerai Yukimura. Akihito-sama, AKIHITO-SAMA… »

Au moment où il cria le nom de son Dieu, Kazama se redressa subitement et heurta quelque chose de dur. Le choc engendra une douleur qui cette fois-ci était bien réelle, et il sut qu'il avait quitté ce monde illusoire :

« Ouille, gémit-il en se massant le front. Qui est le fourbe qui s'est placé si près de ma tête ? Si jamais j'ai une bosse, ça va trancher

- Chikage ? »

Le blond resta coi, ayant de suite de reconnu la voix grave de son amant. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son nom que déjà il était encerclé par les bras puissants du rouquin qui l'attira contre lui et lui dit avec tendresse :

« Bon retour parmi nous »

Le blond eut un léger vertige, et il se sentait également engourdi. En regardant tout autour de lui, il reconnut la chambre qu'ils occupaient au sein de la demeure du clan Satsuma. Depuis quand étaient-ils rentrés ? :

« Kyûju ? »

Contre lui, le parfum et la chaleur rassurante de son amant pénétrèrent dans ses narines et l'aidèrent à évacuer toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulée au cours de cette épreuve. Lui rendant son étreinte, le blond dit tout bas à son compagnon :

« Merci, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai réussi »

Le rouquin ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles, mais pour l'heure il était bien trop heureux de retrouver son ange blond pour poser des questions.

\*****/

* Je fais bien sur référence à la scène qui se déroule dans l'épisode neuf de la saison un (quand les oni attaquent le quartier général)

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu.

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le périple de Kazama, j'espère que vous ne trouvez pas ça gros. N'hésitez pas à me donner son avis sur cette partie car je l'avoue, j'aime écrire ce genre de chose.


	48. Sacrifice

**Chapitre 48** : Sacrifice

\******/

L'aube se levait sur le pays du soleil levant, et Chizuru s'étonna de ne pas souffrir de ce qu'on appelait la gueule de bois, contrairement à Heisuke qui restait avachi sur le futon en gémissant de douleur et en se promettant de ne plus jamais toucher à une coupe de sake. La jeune fille rit avant d'amener un verre d'eau à son amant et une poudre médicinale qui le fit grimacer lorsqu'il l'ingéra :

« Tu pourrais m'accompagner pour m'encourager, dit Heisuke d'une voix écœurée en se frottant la langue comme pour enlever l'infâme gout.

- Il faut croire que je n'ai pas suffisamment bu, sourit Chizuru qui commença un doux massage des tempes à son compagnon.

- Ou alors c'est parce que les oni ont un système de défense contre les gueules de bois. Ouah, pourquoi les rasetsu n'ont pas hérité de ce pouvoir. »

Ce questionnement anodin retint l'attention de Chizuru. Elle se souvenait du jour où Sannan était venu la trouver pour lui prendre son sang avec un air menaçant, comme s'il était possédé. Elle avait pris peur, avait rejeté sa demande sans réfléchir. La jeune fille réalisait qu'elle avait simplement tourné le dos à une personne demandeuse d'aide, et maintenant elle regrettait d'avoir tiré si vite des conclusions erronées :

_« Je l'ai pris pour un fou alors qu'il voulait juste un peu de mon sang. Il l'a dit lui-même, il ne voulait pas me saigner. Sannan est un homme intelligent qui cherche à améliorer le confort des rasetsu. Si un don peut redonner à Heisuke ou même à Hijikata-san une meilleure gestion de leur crise de vampirisme, ce serait une joie pour moi d'aider Sannan dans ses recherches_. »

Mais la jeune fille savait qu'elle se devrait de garder sa décision secrète. Heisuke et surtout Hijikata ne l'accepteraient jamais. Ca ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de faire des cachotteries à celui qu'elle aimait mais elle devait se faire une raison et penser que c'était avant tout pour son bien :

« _Je pourrais toujours tout lui avouer dès que Sannan-san aura des résultats satisfaisants_. »

La jeune fille se promit de rendre discrètement visite à l'ex vice-capitaine, pour l'heure elle prenait plaisir à cajoler son cher et tendre qui la remerciait avec son grand sourire. Attendrie et plus amoureuse que jamais, l'oni dénicha le fond d'une bouteille de sake et dit tout en se penchant sur le samourai :

« Heisuke Tôdo, je jure de t'aimer dans la joie et dans la peine, dans la guerre et l'amour, dans la vie et dans la mort, dit-elle tout en élevant le pichet avant de le tendre au rasetsu qui se redressa, les yeux ronds.

- Chizuru, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais ?

- Je n'ai ni beau kimono, ni coiffure digne de ce nom. Nous n'avons pas de quoi nous purifier et pas de miko, de moine ou de sanctuaire à portée. Mais je t'aime Heisuke, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Je veux être liée à toi pour toujours. »

La jeune fille accentua ses paroles en tendant davantage le peu de sake vers son amour qui le prit. A défaut de coupe, il but une gorgée directement dans la bouteille, une au lieu de trois comme le voudrait la tradition puis tendit de nouveau la boisson vers Chizuru qui avala les dernière gouttes en grimaçant¹. Elle ne se ferait décidément jamais à cet infâme goût alcoolisé. Heisuke poussa ensuite la bouteille à présent vide pour approcher son visage de celui de l'oni et embrasser chastement ses lèvres rosées et exceptionnellement alcoolisées, scellant ainsi leur mariage improvisé :

« J'aurai tant aimé te voir en kimono blanc et t'offrir un mariage correct, digne de ta personne, non pas dans cette pièce salie de boisson bon marché… »

Chizuru le fit taire en lui mettant son index sur sa bouche :

« Ce n'est pas important, puisque tu es là et que tu me dis chaque jour que tu m'aimes. Heisuke, si tu n'étais pas apparu dans ma vie, peut-être aurais-je fini dans un mariage arrangé, fade et sans amour. Même si c'est dur, je suis heureuse du chemin sur lequel je suis allée. Même si c'est la guerre, je voudrais que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. »

Heisuke la prit dans ses bras, fier d'elle. Chizuru était chaque jour de plus en plus forte, encore plus depuis sa brève déprime. Bientôt, on pourrait croire qu'elle avait assez d'influence pour diriger une armée, voire un peuple. D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette puissance qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas chez une frêle jeune fille. Pour sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que son statut d'Oni, il y avait sans doute quelque chose de plus ancien.

Les deux amants continuaient de profiter de leurs dernières minutes d'intimité, jusqu'à ce que Sannan viennent les chercher pour une réunion d'urgence. Qu'avait donc à leur annoncer leur supérieur si tôt le matin ?

\*****/

« C'est justement une raison pour que je poursuive mes recherches. Surtout maintenant que tu es aussi devenu un rasetsu…

- C'est un ordre du vice-capitaine, suspens toutes tes recherches sur l'ochimizu. »

Sannan resta coi, ne sachant plus comment plaider sa cause. Lui qui pensait avoir retrouvé une utilité au Shinsengumi, le voilà revenu comme à l'époque où son bras infirme l'empêchait de combattre. Bien sûr depuis il avait retrouvé l'usage de son membre, mais il sentait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà un affaiblissement considérable de son organisme.

Si Heisuke avait été surpris de la nouvelle du vice-capitaine, comme quoi les rasetsu puisaient trop dans leur force vitale au risque de réduire considérablement leur espérance de vie, ce n'était pas son cas à lui. Depuis quelques temps, les premiers vertiges et la fatigue s'étaient installés dans son corps de rasetsu jusque là surpuissant. Ses mains tremblaient et il en renversait les précieuses fioles dans son atelier. Il était prit de faiblesse dans les jambes et de douleur dans les articulations. Dernièrement, il avait remarqué qua sa peau flétrissait par endroit, comme s'il était en train de devenir un vieillard. Mais tout cela, Hijikata ne le voyait pas :

« Je dois trouver quelque chose. Je ne peux pas m'en aller en laissant tous les rasetsu livrés à eux-mêmes, sans espoir d'une vie meilleure. »

Sannan tentait de garder son calme et la tête haute, mais il se sentit tituber sur les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de sa cachette. S'effondrant sur les tatamis au milieu de ses expériences, il observa le plafond quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux. Avait-il dormi ou simplement somnolé ? Ce fut une petite voix timide qui le tira de ses songes :

« Sannan-san ? C'est Yukimura, puis-je entrer ? demanda la jeune fille en faisant glisser le shôji et en s'inclinant poliment devant l'homme d'âge mur. Excusez-moi de vous déranger. »

Le rasetsu se rendit bien vite compte que la demoiselle était seule. Elle n'apportait ni thé, ni linge. La raison de sa visite le laissa donc perplexe, surtout étant donné leurs rapports tendus :

« Il est bien rare que Yukimura-kun vienne me rendre visite.

- Veuillez m'excusez, dit-elle encore en s'engouffrant dans la pièce et en refermant la cloison derrière elle. Sannan-san, j'ai une requête à vous demander.

- Quel toupet que de venir me faire une demande après que tu m'aies envoyé sur les roses la dernière fois.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Sannan-san. J'ai repensé à votre demande et je suis maintenant prête à l'accepter. »

Sannan contempla la jeune fille qui s'inclinait plus bas que terre, dans une position de dominée bien indigne de son statut de démon. Le rasetsu esquissa un sourire avant d'inciter son invitée à se redresser :

« Es-tu sûre ?

- Je vous en conjure, prenez mon sang et poursuivez vos recherches. »

Pour appuyer sa détermination, Chizuru dégaina légèrement son kodachi pour se tailler légèrement le bout de son index, non sans avoir une petite hésitation, une appréhension de ce que ce geste lui coûterait. Sannan la regarda grimacer lorsque la lame glissa sur sa peau délicate. Une petite goutte de sang apparu. Son cœur cogna la vue de la perle rouge. Il sentit ses instincts sauvages reprendre le dessus. Il allait lui crier de sortir avant qu'il ne redevienne cette bête assoiffée de sang mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Chizuru qui tendit sa main blessée vers lui :

« Tenez Sannan-san, ça vous fera du bien. Ne le refusez pas. Dépêchez-vous, l'entaille va bientôt cicatriser. »

Malgré son envie de ne pas souiller la pureté de la demoiselle avec sa bouche, Sannan ne put résister à ses yeux suppliants et à ce succulent breuvage qu'elle lui offrait. Lentement pour ne pas la brusquer, il prit son poignet avec ses mains et mit le petit doigt en bouche, aspirant le liquide qui agit comme un baume dans sa gorge. Ses vertiges et sa fatigue disparurent soudainement alors qu'il n'avait avalé que quelques gouttes du précieux sang d'oni femelle avant que la coupure ne se referme :

« Vous pourrez prendre tout ce que vous voudrez Sannan-san. Je sais que ma demande est égoïste, surtout après l'ordre d'Hijikata-san… Mais s'il vous plait, trouvez un solution pour allonger l'espérance de vie d'Heisuke. Je vous en prie, saignez-moi autant que vous le voudrez, autant qu'il le faudra si ça peut faire avancer vos recherches

- Ainsi donc voilà tes vraies ambitions. Tu ne fais ça que par amour pour Tôdo-kun.

- Je peux passer pour une effrontée aux yeux de tous, mais je ne pourrais envisager de vivre sans Heisuke à mes côtés. Vivez vous aussi Sannan-san, vous devez vivre pour tous ceux qui sont devenus comme vous. Vous êtes leur espoir Sannan-san, et vous êtes l'espoir du Shinsengumi, le magicien qui détient la clé de la longévité d'Hijikata-san.

- Voilà bien de grands discours. Un magicien, comme c'est drôle. Je ressemble plus à un sorcier ayant perdu son humanité… Mais tes paroles me touchent. Soit, faisons un marché Yukimura-kun. Donne-moi ton sang chaque fois que j'en voudrais, et moi je m'engage à trouver une solution aux défauts des rasetsu.

- Oui, merci Sannan-san… »

Chizuru en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'inclina toujours plus devant l'ex vice-capitaine pour lui montrer sa gratitude puis Sannan lui redressa la tête en la tenant par le menton. Ses yeux brillaient, la lumière se reflétait dans ses larmes naissantes, et le rasetsu crut voir la plus belle chose existante en ce monde. Quel bien étrange pouvoir de persuasion possédait cette jeune fille :

« Yukimura, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de nouveau chez toi… Je sens la vie en toi. »

La jeune fille ne saisit pas complètement le sens de ses paroles, mais elle n'y réfléchit pas pour le moment. Après avoir une énième fois salué l'homme, elle quitta le laboratoire avant que l'on se pose des questions sur son absence.

\******/

Isami Kondo se posait beaucoup la question dernièrement : comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Quand il regardait ses mains à peine salies tandis que celles de son bras droit, son meilleur ami, se maculaient de sang chaque jour un peu plus. Quand il entendait ces chuchotements perfides, ces propos peu glorieux envers sa personne, ou quand on venait lui annoncer en face de nouvelles désertions. On le traitait d'homme hautain, lui qui pourtant avait toujours souhaité rester humble.

Le capitaine du Shinsengumi se souvenait des visages inertes de ces jeunes hommes morts au combat, des gamins sacrifiés pour sa survie, pour que son nom ne disparaisse pas…. ce nom qu'il n'était plus sûr de reconnaître, plus sûr de vouloir. Isami Kondo, celui qui a envoyé des centaines de jeunes hommes se faire tuer à sa place, celui qui laisse le sale boulot à son second. Isami Kondo, le paysan pistonné au grade de commandant et qui aujourd'hui ne valait guère mieux que tous ces hauts-gradés, ces chefs de guerre qui manipulaient des pions sans aucune pitié.

Etait-ce ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? Isami Kondo l'infamie, le fourbe, le pariât. Voilà ce à quoi il pensait quand il se regardait.

Où était le temps où il se faisait simplement appeler _Katsu_ par ses amis, par sa famille². Où était passé l'adolescent innocent et enthousiaste qui s'évertuait à poursuivre un rêve à priori irréalisable. Où était passé le jeune homme prodige du kendo, l'apprenti gentil et modeste que beaucoup appréciaient de par son bonté, sa simplicité et son honnêteté.

Assis devant un bureau à l'étage d'une brasserie de saké leur servant de quartier général provisoire, Kondo lisait pour la énième fois ces romans que lui contait son père autrefois. Ces récits de héros qui avaient fait naître en lui ce désir de devenir à son tour un samourai, un guerrier respecté, un homme honorable qui resterait dans les mémoires. Ces lignes étaient le point de départ de sa gloire… Ou plutôt de sa chute. Malgré son calme, Kondo savait que l'armée du nouveau gouvernement le recherchait activement et qu'ils ne lui laisseront aucune chance. Il était devenu un ennemi des impérialistes, un homme à abattre. Mais il était prêt à combattre et mourir avec ce qui lui restait d'honneur :

« Kondo-san, tu es là ? »

Et cette bataille pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre :

« Qu'y a-t'il Toshi ? demanda calmement le capitaine en voyant son second courir jusqu'à lui, l'air grave.

- Prépare-toi immédiatement à partir. L'ennemi nous a encerclés. »

Il le savait et il s'y était préparé. Kondo n'avait nullement l'intention de fuir une fois de plus et de laisser derrière lui ses hommes combattre pour sa sécurité. Surtout Hijikata qui serait probablement le premier à s'élancer dans la bataille alors que ce dernier devait se ménager. Savoir que son ami devenu un rasetsu consumait son espérance de vie chaque fois qu'il utilisait ses pouvoirs avait été la principale raison de son sacrifice. Rien ne le ferait changer d'avis, pas même les arguments de son ami ou les supplications de Chizuru. Sa décision était prise, c'était là le destin qu'il avait choisi et il était heureux d'offrir à ceux qui croyait encore en lui un sursis pour leur permettre d'avancer. Il les guidait vers un lendemain sans doute dur mais chargé d'espoir. N'était-ce pas là le rôle d'un commandant ?

« Allez Toshi, permets-moi de me racheter, dit Kondo à son ami qu'il voyait accablé par son ordre. Tu t'es démené corps et âme pour me créer un nom. Tu es même allé jusqu'à devenir un rasetsu. Te voir dans cet état m'est très douloureux. »

Kondo avait fait ce choix pour redorer sa fierté et son honneur blessés lors des dernières batailles, mais ce n'était pas sans éprouver des regrets. Oui, il avait des regrets, comme de laisser derrière lui une lourde tache à son ami alors qu'ils s'étaient promis d'avancer ensemble. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir rendre une dernière fois visite à son précieux disciple qui se mourait dans son futon du centre de soin. Il regrettait aussi de faire d'Otsune une veuve et Tamako une orpheline. Sa femme et sa fille qu'il avait laissées à Edo pour son rêve. Sa petite princesse qui n'aurait probablement aucun souvenir de lui, sa fidèle épouse ayant passé des années à l'attendre et l'encourager. De même que son maître et père adoptif, Shusuke Kondo, il aurait aimé lui montrer davantage de gratitude car c'était bien grâce à lui et à son enseignement qu'il était devenu un homme. Shushke avait vu en lui un garçon prometteur et enthousiaste, pas juste un simple paysan souhaitant se faire remarquer. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé sur ses origines, pas plus que Sôji qui était pourtant un vrai fils de samourai, ni même Otsune qui disait l'aimer car il était droit, bon et honnête :

« En mourrant ainsi, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver après m'être si longtemps perdu, se dit l'homme brun emprisonné, déjà persuadé de sa sentence. J'ai l'impression de m'être égaré depuis la mort de Serizawa³. Le commandement, les responsabilités, diriger les armées, était-ce vraiment une vie pour moi tout ça ? »

De plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Hijikata lui avait toujours paru bien plus brillant, détenant un charisme et une force de persuasion bien supérieure à la sienne. Hijikata semblait être né pour diriger, alors que lui, le naïf, il voulait juste brandir son katana et hurler son honneur de guerrier en s'élançant sur les champs de bataille :

« Toshi, je te confie le Shinsengumi que nous avons construit ensemble. Je te sais apte à le diriger et le mener le plus loin possible »

Il adressa cette pensée à son ami probablement loin, tandis que ses bourreaux le menaient jusque qu'au le lieu de son exécution. Nous étions le vingt-cinq avril mille huit-cent soixante huit, et ainsi s'achevait sa vie d'homme, car le samourai, le guerrier, le commandant, lui continuerait sans doute à vivre à travers le temps :

« Je meurs en paix car je considère que j'ai fait ce que je voulais de ma vie » se dit le commandant avant de relever la tête une dernière fois. Face à lui, ses juges, des gens derrières les barrières venus assister à ses derniers instants et parmi eux, un homme grand, des cheveux rouges, des yeux dorés et un regard triste. Sanosuke Harada le fixait, ses mains serraient les barrières et ses yeux semblaient lui dire "_Je suis désolé_". Alors Kondo lui sourit en retour, comme pour lui répondre "_Prends soin de Sôji_".

Et la lame s'abattit sur sa nuque.

\*****/

Le soleil du printemps envahissant petit à petit sa chambre, Sôji Okita ouvrit doucement l'une de ses paupières lourdes, puis l'autre, fixant ce plafond qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien :

« La mort ne veut pas encore de moi » se dit-il comme tous les matins.

Le mois de mai débutait et il était encore là alors que les médecins pensaient qu'il ne passerait pas l'hiver. Le fait qu'il soit un rasetsu devait être en partie la raison de la résistance de son corps face à sa maladie qui continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur. Si supporter les plaintes de son organisme hurlant de douleur était dérangeant et pénible au quotidien, il n'en était pas moins qu'il était heureux de se réveiller tous les matins avec l'espoir que son maître ou son amant lui rendent visite :

« J'espère que je verrais Kondo-san ou Sano-san aujourd'hui, ou même les deux, ça serait encore mieux. » se disait-il comme tous les matin, assis sur son futon trempé de sueur.

Les journées de Sôji Okita s'étaient soldées selon un même rituel. D'abord il se levait, il grignotait quelques portions du repas qui lui était servi avant d'aller faire un brin de toilette. Après quoi il se rendormait dans des draps propres pour rattraper sa mauvaise nuit jusqu'au repas suivant, puis il passait l'après-midi à guetter l'arrivée d'une visite qui le sortirait de son quotidien morne.

Le plus souvent, c'était sa sœur Mitsu qui venait seule, sans ses enfants par crainte de les contaminer. L'homme aux yeux verts regrettait le temps où il pouvait jouer avec ses neveux et nièces, leur courir après et les porter. Il était d'ailleurs bien triste de se présenter ainsi à sa famille. Lui qui était parti pour devenir fort, il revenait plus faible que jamais.

D'autres fois, c'était Chizuru et Saito qui tentaient de le distraire. Enfin, surtout la jeune fille car le capitaine de la troisième division ne s'enrichissait pas autant en vocabulaire qu'en expérience des champs de bataille. Lui ou bien Hijikata qui passait son temps à le sermonner parce qu'il maigrissait encore, en contrepartie Okita aimait se moquer de sa coupe de cheveux et de ses rides naissantes.

Mais si le tuberculeux appréciait l'empathie de ses compagnons d'arme et de sa famille, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir son amant ou bien son maître malheureusement inscrits aux abonnés absents depuis plusieurs semaines. A son stade critique de la maladie, ces deux êtres si chers à son cœur étaient son seul remède, son seul calmant et anti-dépresseur à la fois. Il les aimait tous les deux, et surtout le rouquin qui enflammait son corps glacé au travers de baisers passionnés. Chaque jour, Sôji se surprenait d'aller adresser une prière au petit autel du centre de soin pour augmenter ses chances spirituelles de voir son compagnon ou son maître arriver, bien que ce dernier était probablement très occupé et aussi potentiellement en danger étant donné son statut.

En bref, le nombre de ses visites se rapprochait du néant :

« Ils vont venir aujourd'hui. »

C'est ce qu'il se disait tous les jours, mais personne ne venait. Mais il continuait à attendre avec optimisme, car c'était bien sa dernière arme. Le moral ne suivait pas toujours, mais en général il arrivait bien à remonter grâce à cette facette légère de sa personnalité :

« Même si mon corps me lâche, mon esprit, lui, devient de plus en plus fort.

- C'est que j'aime quand tu parles comme ça. »

Okita se figea un instant avant de tourner précipitamment la tête vers le shôji ouvert qui donnait sur le jardin. Sanosuke Harada resplendissait dans la lumière du soleil printanier, souriant à l'élu de son cœur qu'il réceptionna rapidement dans ses bras. En un instant, Sanosuke venait d'insuffler à Sôji le souffle qui lui manquait cruellement depuis plusieurs jours. Ses poumons relâchés, son cœur relancé à vive allure lui avait donné la force de se lever et de courir dans les bras de son compagnon sans en éprouver la moindre gêne. Un geste intime qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avec son maître ou même sa sœur, mais qui ne le dérangeait nullement avec le lancier. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller quand il s'agissait de Sanosuke :

« Sano-san, je suis si heureux de te voir, en bonne forme en plus, s'enthousiasma le samourai aux yeux verts tout en déposant de légers baisers dans le cou de son visiteur.

- Toi aussi il semble. Moi qui pensait venir cajoler un petit malade.

- Oh, mais je pense que je ne serais pas contre un petit moment de tendresse, poursuivit le plus jeune en attirant la lancier jusque dans sa chambre en le tenant par la main. Mais avant, dis-moi comment vont les autres, Sano-san ? Hijikata-san devient-il plus patient ? Bien que j'en doute. J'espère que les hommes ne donnent pas trop de travail à Chizuru-chan. Heisuke a-t-il grandi ? Sais-tu si Sannan-san a du nouveau sur l'ochimizu ? As-tu défié Hajime-kun récemment ? J'imagine qu'il est encore plus fort qu'avant.

- Sôji... »

Sanosuke ne sut que répondre à cette avalanche de questions auxquelles il n'avait évidemment pas de réponses puisque ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'il avait quitté le Shinsengumi avec Shinpachi. Apparemment, Sôji recevait peu de visite et n'était donc pas au courant de son départ :

« Et Kondo-san ? Comment va Kondo-san ? »

Et ni des dernières nouvelles apparemment.

S'il était venu aujourd'hui, s'il était resté à Edo alors que l'armée qu'il avait monté avec Shinpachi faisait route vers le nord, c'était en partie parce qu'il sentait en lui le devoir d'accompagner son petit ange jusque dans la mort, mais aussi d'être présent et à l'écoute pour l'aider à faire son deuil. Seulement, Okita ne semblait pas informé de l'exécution de son précieux maître :

« Sano-san ? »

Devait-il lui dire et briser son euphorie, ses derniers espoirs ? Avait-il le droit de casser son âme qui luttait dans son corps meurtri ?

« Sano-san ? insista le tuberculeux en secouant l'épaule de son amant. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas ? Kondo-san est-il malade ?

- … Non… Je ne sais pas, je ne suis plus au Shinsengumi. »

Le silence s'installa. Sanosuke commença à regretter d'avoir préféré l'amitié de Shinpachi à la confiance de son amour. Depuis tout ce temps, Sôji était persuadé que son compagnon veillait à sa place sur Kondo :

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Sano-san, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai pas envie de rire. Quand je ris, j'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle. Réponds-moi, comment va Kondo-san ? »

Lui dire ? Ne pas lui dire ?

« Sano-san ?

- Sôji, je dois t'avouer quelque chose… »

\******/

¹ Il s'agit là d'une tradition d'un mariage Shinstoïste.

² Le nom de naissance d'Isami Kondo est _Katsugorô Miyagawa__, et au dôjo Shiekan, avant de s'appeler Isami Kondo, il se nommait __Katsuka Shimazaki_

_³ Premier commandant du Shinsengumi dans ses début, assassiné par Hijikata, Okita, Sanosuke et Sannan sur ordre du bakufu à cause de son comportement désopilant, il apparaît dans __Hakuouki Reimeiroku_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Merci d'avoir lu_

_Je suis désolée si la capture et la mort de Kondo vous parait vite lancée et bâclée. Le but de ma fic n'est pas de faire un cours historique ou de réécrire Hakuouki que nous connaissons tous déjà. Pour la mort de Kondo, j'ai tenu à exprimer les sentiments de ce dernier (selon moi bien sûr). Surtout que Kondo-san est un personnage important historiquement mais bien effacé dans Hakuouki._


	49. Rejet

**Chapitre 49** : Rejet

\*****/

Saito avait l'impression d'être revenu au temps où il était l'infamie de sa famille. Cette époque lointaine ne lui avait jamais paru si proche. Le regard froid de son père, la moue moqueuse de son frère, les yeux fuyants de sa mère, le dégoût de sa sœur qui ne voulait pas qu'il la touche par crainte d'être "contaminée". Malgré le fait qu'il soit un enfant sage et brillant en études, il n'en restait pas moins le déshonneur de sa famille, et tout cela parce était né gaucher.

Le rejet des êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Saito aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à le revivre. Il avait naïvement pensé que sa relation avec Hijikata était déjà passée par les pires moments, qu'il n'aurait plus de doute sur les sentiments de son vice-capitaine envers lui, que les séparations étaient derrière lui, et qu'ils s'aimeraient toujours malgré la guerre et les temps durs… Mais ça n'avait jamais été pire que maintenant

Quand il était revenu de l'entraînement des jeunes recrues, le capitaine de division avait été étonné de trouver leur cachette désertée. En suivant les traces, l'odeur du sang et son instinct, il avait fini par trouver Hijikata et Chizuru au sommet d'une colline, debout sur une montagne de cadavres, très proches l'un de l'autre, trop pour Saito qui fut piqué de jalousie même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait rien entre ces deux-là. Il ne s'agissait là que d'un geste amical et surtout réconfortant. La jeune fille aimait Heisuke, il le savait très bien, mais Saito enviait son pouvoir de guérison des cœurs, sa capacité à se faire accepter de tous alors qu'elle n'était qu'une demoiselle quelconque, ou presque :

« C'est maintenant que tu arrives ! C'est trop tard »

Hijikata lui avait parlé avec un ton sec et tranchant qui le figea de stupeur :

« Rejoignons les autres Chizuru »

Il était passé à coté de lui sans l'inciter à le suivre, sans lui adresser la parole, en l'ignorant tout simplement. A sa voix, Saito décelait une irritation dont il ignorait la source. Qu'avait-il fait pour recevoir ce ton rempli de reproches ? Et d'ailleurs, que s'était-il passé ? Leur repaire déserté ? Et ces cadavres ? Saito frissonna à l'odeur du sang et la vue de ces corps tranchés selon le style de son amant :

« Hijikata-san, avez-vous utilisez vos pouvoirs de rasetsu ?

- Je n'en serai pas venu à ça si tu avais été là. Nous n'en serions pas là. »

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que Chizuru lui avoue enfin la tragédie qui frappait le Shinsengumi. Le sacrifice de Kondo avait lancé un froid sur leur groupe, et cela avait abattu le vice-capitaine d'un coup de masse dont il avait bien du mal à se relever. Saito ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'il aimait, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais paru aussi hostile et aigrie. Il restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, répondant très furtivement aux formules de politesse qu'on venait lui adresser. Lumière allumée jour et nuit, il travaillait plus dur que jamais, cherchant à faire libérer Kondo par tous les moyens tout en continuant ses corvées administratives quotidiennes. Les cernes sous ses yeux s'agrandissaient de jour en jour, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter le gaucher qui tenta une approche en douceur pour le réconforter et l'aider à se détendre…

Mais cette fois il échoua.

Son initiative produit l'effet inverse, Hijikata semblait encore plus énervé et exposa franchement son agacement et sa rancœur, ne manquant pas de lui reprocher encore et encore de ne pas avoir été là lors de la capture de leur supérieur :

« Tu avais dit que tu serais là pour protéger le Shinsengumi. Tu as trahi ta parole et tu te dis samourai ! »

Pendant longtemps, Saito résista à cette agressivité car il savait son amour plus en colère contre lui-même. Si servir de défouloir pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux, alors il subirait sans se plaindre :

« Tu me dégoûtes. Tu es là à chouiner pour je te prenne dans mes bras, mais tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de telles gamineries. Je ne supporte plus de te voir, j'en ai assez de t'avoir dans mes pattes, je voudrais travailler. Va-t-en, je ne t'aime plus, tu m'écoeures. Tu veux te rendre utile ? Dis à la gamine de m'apporter un thé et laisse-moi, je ne veux pas te voir. »

Mais bien vite, la culpabilité le rongea et il se retira tout aussi abattu qu'Hijikata, heurté moralement par les paroles crues de son amant :

« Mais Toshi, je t'aime…

- Fiche le camp. Nous sommes en guerre, nous n'avons pas le temps d'aimer.

- Toi aussi tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

- J'ai perdu du temps avec toi, voilà tout. »

Malgré ces paroles cruelles et quelques soit le contexte, Saito, lui, savait qu'il aimerait toujours cet homme aux envoûtants yeux améthyste :

« Je dois juste lui laisser le temps de se calmer »

Mais justement, il n'avait pas le temps. Chaque nuit, Saito collait son oreille à la cloison et pleurait silencieusement en entendant les gémissements de son vice-capitaine en proie à de violentes crises de vampirisme. Ces dernières semblaient plus longues et douloureuses que d'habitude, ou bien était-ce parce qu'Hijikata n'avait actuellement plus la force d'y résister. A ce rythme, la vie du brun serait vite consumée, mettant fin à leur rêve de gloire, à leur promesse retraite en paix dans les campanes nippones, juste eux deux :

« Comment faire, il ne veut plus me parler. Ni à moi, ni à personne. Il est devenu aussi impénétrable qu'un camp d'impérialistes. Mais si personne ne fait rien, nous allons le perdre. Non je ne veux pas… »

Une idée lui vint soudain, même si elle blessait fortement son ego. Aussi impénétrable soit-il, même un camp d'impérialiste laisserait passer une femme se faisant passer pour une épouse, une sœur, une fille de joie venue apporter du réconfort. Même si elles ont moins de muscles et de résistance physique, il ne faut pas sous-estimer la force d'une femme et leur pouvoir de persuasion. A ce titre, Saito voulut se servir de Chizuru pour aider Hijikata à se détendre. Il savait le brun à bout, et par amour il surmonterait sa jalousie, sa fierté blessée, son échec en tant qu'amant et membre du Shinsengumi :

« Au final, père avait raison, je suis un raté »

La jeune fille accepta immédiatement sa demande, elle aussi très inquiète pour le brun au bord de l'épuisement, d'autant plus qu'une nouvelle bataille se préparait et qu'elle risquait fortement d'être fatale s'il ne se reposait pas convenablement.

Chizuru affirmait connaître un remède pour lui redonner des forces, restait encore à le convaincre. Saito plaçait tous ses espoirs en elle, mais même si elle réussissait, il sentait planer au dessus de lui l'aura malveillante de la défaite. Cette situation lui avait rappelé combien Kondo et le Shinsengumi étaient des choses bien plus importantes que lui aux yeux d'Hijikata :

« Comment lui en vouloir ? Il a déjà bien voulu de moi alors qu'à la base il n'est pas spécialement attiré par les hommes. Mais… Me mentait-il lorsqu'il disait m'aimer ? »

Le samourai gaucher n'aspirait qu'à se retrouver encore dans les bras aimants d'Hijikata et l'entendre lui murmurer de tendres paroles. Toshi était tout pour lui, la seule personne qui motivait chacun de ses actes. Depuis sa première rencontre avec lui au dojo Shiekan, Saito avait évolué. Il était passé du fils qui cherche à sa faire une place dans une famille indigne à l'homme amoureux brandissant son sabre pour l'élu de son cœur. Pour Hijikata, lui, Hajime Saito né Yamaguchi, irait jusqu'à se trancher les membres et surmonter sa jalousie extrême lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de son amour se poser dans le cou de l'oni femelle :

« C'est pour son bien, se répétait-il pour se persuader qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en confiant cette tache à la jeune fille. Un peu de sang d'oni calmeront ses pulsions et lui redonneront des forces. Merci Yukimura, tu as bien fait. »

Il la remerciait, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la maudire. Lui avait passé des années à s'entraîner puis à tuer pour qu'Hijikata reconnaisse sa valeur en tant que guerrier. Il avait répété encore et encore cet acte qui pourtant le hantait autrefois. Il n'aimait pas prendre la vie d'autrui, il arborait ce geste depuis l'assassinat accidentel d'un homme, point de départ de sa fuite et de son changement de nom, la première goutte de sang sur ses mains maintenant maculées. Pour Hijikata, il était devenu si sale, alors que Chizuru, elle, avait gardé son entière pureté d'âme. Il l'enviait terriblement. Sa force était sa candeur et sa douceur. La preuve, elle avait réussi avec quelques paroles à guérir le mal de leur vice-capitaine, elle avait triomphé là où il avait échoué, lui pourtant l'amant du rasetsu meurtri.

L'homme aux yeux saphir rejoignit la jeune fille qui veillait sur le sommeil d'Hijikata, ce dernier visiblement apaisé grâce de au breuvage ingéré :

« Je te remercie. Tu as fait coulé le sang mais tu restes saine. C'est sans doute grâce à cette limpidité qu'il a pu te faire confiance à toi plutôt qu'à moi qui suis infesté par l'odeur de la mort.

- Vous ne devez pas vous rabaissez ainsi Saito-san, s'empressa de dire la jeune fille sentant une autre âme dans le besoin. Même si vous voyez vos mains souillées, soyez sûr que vos sentiments envers Hijikata-san sont d'une rare pureté, et vous devriez en être fier. Peu de gens ont la chance de connaître le véritable amour. »

Le gaucher resta coi. Lui qui pensait savoir cacher ses sentiments excessifs en public derrière ce masque de froideur, lui qui commençait à avoir honte de cet amour débordant et étouffant qu'il ne contrôlait pas, lui qui avait maudit cette demoiselle au cœur pur, celle-là même qui avait lu en lui comme un livre ouvert. Cette dernière s'inclina avant d'aller rejoindre la tente qui lui avait été attribuée pour se reposer, laissant Saito veiller seul sur le sommeil d'Hijikata :

« Comment ai-je pu l'outrager ainsi ? se dit-il avant d'aller s'installer à côté de son compagnon. Toshi, pardonne ma faiblesse d'esprit, je n'ai pas su te soutenir au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin. J'aurai dû insister comme le fait Yukimura, continuer à venir te voir encore et encore jusqu'à que tu parviennes à t'affaisser dans mes bras. Au lieu de ça, je suis parti dans mon coin comme un enfant boudeur. Je m'entraîne au kenjutsu chaque jour mais je suis toujours aussi mauvais en relation. »

Il avait dit cela tout en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens avant d'embrasser de dessus de la main de l'homme endormi :

« Aime-moi Toshi, j'ai tant besoin de toi » lui murmura-t-il avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et de s'endormir à son tour contre le torse du brun, savourant cette proximité perdue.

Au matin de la bataille du château d'Utsunomiya, Hijikata se réveilla avec une sensation de chaleur au creux de son cou, pourtant la place à coté de lui était vide. Un manque se fit immédiatement ressentir :

« J'ai rêvé de toi, de nous, Hajime. Je ne pensais plus qu'à Kondo-san, je m'en voulais tellement qu'il se soit rendu aux troupes ennemies. Je t'ai accusé, insulté, bafoué, continueras-tu de m'aimer malgré cela ? »

La compagnie de Saito étant déjà parti à son poste, Hijikata se promit d'aller s'excuser dès cette bataille terminée. A présent revigorée grâce au sang d'oni de Chizuru, il avait plus les idées en place et reconnaissait ses tords, plus particulièrement ces accusations injustifiées envers le capitaine de la troisième division. Seulement, il se confronta à un ennemi inattendu au sein du palais convoité, ce dernier possédant une arme qui l'amena jusque devant les portes de la mort. Une chaleur s'insinua en lui, celle des flammes de l'enfer. Il n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait, ni même qu'on le transportait. Dans son inconscience, Hijikata ne cessait de demander pardon envers l'homme qu'il aimait. Il devait vivre, lutter, surmonter ses difficultés à respirer et la douleur lancinante qui le lacérait. Il devait se réveiller, le voir, le toucher, et lui dire ces simples mots :

« Hajime, je t'aime, veux-tu bien m'excuser ? »

A côté de son futon, une jeune homme vêtus de noir de noir serra davantage la main de l'inconscient, laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue :

« Bien sûr que je te pardonne, moi aussi je t'aime Toshi. Réveille-toi vite, je t'en prie. »

Chizuru soignait le vice-capitaine le jour, Saito veillait sur lui la nuit. Serrant sa main dans la sienne inerte, il répétait encore et encore toutes les prières qu'il connaissait, nuit après nuit jusqu'à son réveil sept jours plus tard :

« Hijikata-san, s'exclama Chizuru qui s'était malencontreusement endormie sur lui. Comment allez-vous ? Pouvez-vous parlez ? Avez-vous faim ? Soif ? Avez-vous mal ? Dites-moi ce que vous désirez, Hijkata-san ?

- Ai… O… tenta d'articuler bien difficilement le vice-capitaine avec sa gorge desséchée.

- Comment ?

- Saito… Amène-moi Saito.

- Euh… Tout de suite. »

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Bien qu'elle aurait dû profiter de ce réveil pour faire boire le blessé probablement déshydraté, elle savait que ce dernier ne ferait rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son compagnon et ce fut sans surprise que Saito abandonna son nettoyage de katana pour se rendre au chevet de son amour :

« Toshi, Dieu merci, tu es vivant. C'est grâce à Yukimura et ses soins…

- Non, le coupa Hijikata tout en levant son bras tremblant pour aller poser sa main sur la joue du gaucher. C'est grâce à toi.

- Moi, mais je n'ai rien fa…

- J'ai entendu ta voix. Elle m'a guidée, elle m'a extirpé de la mort qui prenait plaisir à dévorer mon corps. Hajime, je suis revenu juste pour toi, pour te dire combien je t'aime et combien je suis désolé. »

Saito prit la main posée sur sa joue pour embrasser les doigts amaigris, puis il descendit ses lèvres le long du bras, remontant sur l'épaule pour atteindre le visage et enfin la bouche aux lèvres gercées :

« Je t'aime aussi. Toshi, tu dois guérir, je ne veux pas te voir quitter cette chambre tant que tu ne seras complètement rétabli. Plus de bataille pour le moment, pense juste à soigner tes blessures puis reviens-moi en pleine forme. »

Hijikata l'ignorait encore, mais le bilan de ses blessures s'avérait plutôt élevé avec des brûlures, pour la plupart presque cicatrisées, mais surtout ses deux poumons lésés par une entaille profonde et son bras gauche actuellement paralysé pour cause de rupture des nerfs. Les coups de Kazama auraient été mortels ou bien handicapants à vie pour une personne normale, mais pour un rasetsu comme Hijikata, le temps pourrait lui permettre une totale récupération de ses blessures sans séquelles.

Rassuré de ce constat, une autre interrogation subsista dans l'esprit du brun :

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas achevé ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ? »

Car Hijikata ignorait complètement l'étendu des sentiments de Kazama à son égard.

\******/

Depuis la bataille au château d'Utsunomiya et sa rencontre avec Hijikata, Kazama passait son temps à méditer, assis en tailleur devant le sabre légendaire comme s'il essayait d'entrer en contact avec leur créateur pour lui soutirer des réponses.

Il était si proche, il avait réussi à le blesser, il le dominait. Un geste, il lui aurait fallu d'un simple geste, alors pourquoi cette hésitation ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à l'achever ? Les flammes dansaient autour d'eux. Malgré la détermination dans les yeux d'Hijikata, Kazama sentait bien qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Amagiri se tenait immobile dans un coin de la pièce, n'intervenant pas conformément aux désirs du blond qui l'avait même menacé avec son arme parce qu'il ne voulait qu'il se mette sur sa route. C'était son combat à lui et à lui seul, il n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher :

« Chikage ? »

Le grand rouquin entra dans la pièce, apportant avec lui un service à thé :

« Une lettre pour toi. »

Il était si froid depuis leur retour de cette dernière bataille. Le blond en avait déduit qu'il avait été blessé par son comportement. Tant qu'il s'évertuait à combattre Hijikata et lutter contre un amour inespéré, Amagiri serait touché dans son amour-propre, lui très amoureux de l'ex-héritier des Kazama. Mais qu'y pouvait-il, son cœur d'oni avait choisi bien malgré lui ce faux-samourai. Il oscillait entre l'amour et la haine. Il voulait le tuer mais n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant, il aimerait tellement prouver à Amagiri son attachement pour lui, en exterminant une bonne fois pour toute ce mécréant de sa vie, de leur vie :

« Lis-la pour moi je te prie » ordonna-t-il tout en portant une tasse fumante à ses lèvres.

L'oni aux yeux bleus s'exécuta, dépliant le papier avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Comme il ne disait rien et gardait cette expression de surprise, Kazama s'impatienta :

« Et bien, que dit-elle cette lettre ? Et surtout qui en est l'expéditeur ?

- Chigiru Kazama. »

A son tour, le blond se figea de stupeur. Son père ? Mais que lui voulait-il ? A la fois angoissé et excité, il arracha la lettre des mains de son bienfaiteur pour la lire lui-même. L'écriture propre et sans faute, digne de l'enseignement strict des Kazama, prouvait que la lettre avait été écrite de la main même de son père. Chose rare car ce dernier avait l'habitude de laisser ce genre de besogne à ses serviteurs. Pour se donner la peine de perdre son temps à manipuler un pinceau plutôt que son sabre, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui communiquer.

Le souvenir de cet homme cruel fit battre son cœur d'anxiété tandis qu'il déchiffra chaque mot sur le morceau de papier

_Chikage,_

_C'est avec étonnement mais surtout une très grande fierté qu'une rumeur est arrivée jusqu'à mes oreilles. Ainsi, tu serais parvenu à obtenir le sabre légendaire Doujigiri Yasutsuna. Je t'avoue que je n'aurai jamais cru cela de toi, mais je reconnais mon erreur. Je ne t'ai jamais jugé autrement que par tes lacunes physiques, or il semblerait que ta vraie force réside dans ton cœur et ton esprit. Je consens à réévaluer mon jugement et à refaire de toi mon héritier. Je me sens vieillir, et l'absence d'une descendance m'inquiète. Tu es l'avenir de notre clan Chikage, toi et la nouvelle femme que je t'ai trouvée pourrez faire prospérer notre race. Oublions Chizuru Yukimura, cette traitresse traînent depuis trop longtemps chez les humains, tant et si bien qu'elle a été infestée par leurs pesticides et a perdu sa valeur. Ta future épouse est une oni de sang pur ayant reçu l'éducation traditionnelle des femelles. Elle est comme il te faut : belle, jeune et soumise, un bon nichoir à oni qui portera tes enfants, les futurs héritiers du clan Kazama._

_Reviens-moi mon fils, et pardonne un vieil homme encore bouleversé par le décès de son aîné. Chisato et toi êtes très différents, mais il n'en n'est pas moins que coule dans vos veines le sang des Kazama._

_Je t'attends à la maison._

_Ton père Chigiru Kazama_

Lorsque le blond rebaissa le papier, il sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur son épaule, ce dernier le regardant avec un air grave :

« N'y va pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Père me donne une nouvelle chance. Ce sera peut-être l'unique occasion pour moi de me redonner une identité.

- Ces mots sont trop doux pour avoir réellement été écrit par ton père. Le cœur de cet homme n'est que noirceur. C'est sûrement un piège pour qu'il te dérobe _Doujigiri Yasutsuna._ Déjà comment a-t-il appris que tu le possédais ? Cette histoire est trop louche. N'y va pas Chikage, insista le grand rouquin.

- … Pardonne moi Kyûju. Je dois être seul un instant. »

L'oni blond comprenait parfaitement les doutes de son amant. Cette lettre montrait bien trop de bons sentiments qu'il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle avait été écrite de la main de son père. Et puis, une autre question le préoccupait :

« _La nouvelle femme que je t'ai trouvée, une oni de sang pur… _Les vraies femelles oni sont si rares. Qui est-elle et où l'a-t-il dénichée ? L'a-t-il tirée de force jusqu'à notre demeure exactement comme il l'avait fait avec mère… »

Kazama pensa également à Amagiri. Accepter cette demande lui permettrait d'être à sa vrai place, et sa fierté brisée serait alors réparée, mais comment trahir ainsi celui à qui il devait la vie. Sans Kyûju, il aurait depuis longtemps sombré dans la folie :

« Qu'elle soit mon épouse n'impose pas que nous ayons des rapports réguliers. Je dois juste la mettre enceinte. Kyûju a bien dit qu'il me suivrait partout, où que j'aille. Il sera mon bras droit, mon plus fidèle conseiller, mon maître d'arme et mon amant secret. Et puis, le vieux crèvera bien un jour, et alors je n'aurai plus à subir son influence. De même que je n'aurai plus jamais de contact avec Toshizô Hijikata. Je pourrais alors enfouir cet amour, enfermer ce sentiment et profiter des cajoleries de Kyûju. Peut-être même qu'un jour, cet amour noir disparaîtra, qui sait ? »

En s'imaginant sa vie en tant que chef, Kazama sut qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision. Qu'il regrette ou non, il ne pouvait à présent plus reculer.

\*****/

Sanosuke était revenu au centre de soin le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, et encore les jours suivants, matin et soir, sans se décourager, mais la porte de la chambre de Sôji restait définitivement fermée.

Comme il l'avait craint, le jeune homme avait très mal accepté la tragique nouvelle du décès de Kondo. D'abord muet de stupeur, il était ensuite entré dans une longue quinte de toux accompagnée d'hémoptysie, et lorsque Sanosuke s'était approché pour le soutenir, il l'avait violemment repoussé. Le rouquin n'oublierait jamais cette expression de haine dans les yeux habituellement pétillants de son compagnon. Ce dernier l'avait couvert d'insultes et de reproches, le portant directement responsable de la mort de son maître, l'accusant de ne pas l'avoir protégé, d'avoir trahi le Shinsengumi et qu'il méritait la mort. Sanosuke se la serait bien donné, mais il avait encore des choses à accomplir. Il reconnaissait avoir trahi la confiance de son amour, mais pas question qu'il recommence avec son ami. Shinpachi l'attendait, alors il vivrait et il tenterait encore et encore de se faire pardonner auprès de son compagnon, bien que celui-ci semblait déterminé à ne plus lui adresser la parole :

« Bonjour, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. »

Comme chaque jour, il lui parlait au travers de la cloison, mais aucune voix ne lui répondait, pas même un son provenant de la chambre ne lui parvenait. Il savait qu'il était là car il demandait toujours des nouvelles aux bénévoles, ces dernières le regardant d'un mauvais œil :

« Il est comme d'habitude de depuis votre dernière visite. Déjà qu'il avait peu d'appétit, maintenant il n'avale plus rien. Il balance son plateau contre les murs et refuse de prendre ses médicaments. Il n'accepte aucune visite, pas même celles de sa famille, et il fait peur à celles qui viennent nettoyer sa chambre. Lui qui était si agréable, on ne le reconnaît plus. Il ne veut pas non plus que nous ouvrions la shôji, mais l'aération est importante pour nos patients ayant des poumons lésés. »

Leur ton laissait fortement supposer qu'elle le jugeait entièrement responsable de son état. Lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, la réaction de Sôji aurait sans doute été la même. Cependant, étant donné son espérance de vie très amoindrie, le rouquin commençait à regretter ses aveux. Mentir aurait été tellement plus simple, moins douloureux, mais la moindre faille dans son mensonge lui aurait été fatale. Au moins, le tuberculeux ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir été honnête avec lui :

« Sôji, je ne viendrais pas ce soir. J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire »

C'était là l'autre raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de rester à Edo. Suite à une révélation de l'oni tireur Kyo Shiranui, son ancien rival, le lancier s'attendait à l'offensive d'une armée de rasetsu mené par Kôdo Yukimura. Cela faisait des jours qu'il guettait les routes en provenances du nord et restait très attentif aux batailles, source de sang pour les créatures de nuit :

« Je reviendrai te voir demain matin, je pense… Peut-être que je serai un peu en retard, mais je viendrai »

Il disait cela, mais au fond Sanosuke avait peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne devait pas mourir, pas ce soir, pas maintenant. Lui qui, plus jeune, n'avait pas hésité à s'ouvrir le ventre, aujourd'hui il avait l'impression que sa vieille blessure lui nouait les entrailles :

« Sôji… »

Devait-il donner une note d'espoir ou un message d'adieux. Devait-il lui dire « _je t'aime_ » encore une fois ? Peut-être la dernière :

« … A demain »

Et il s'en alla sur cette promesse qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir.

\*****/

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la première partie de ce chapitre. Je la trouve très mièvre, je n'ai pas bien su faire ressortir la colère d'Hijikata et la culpabilité, le sentiment d'infériorité de Saito, à mon humble avis. Je m'en excuse donc.


	50. Destin

**Chapitre 50** : Destin

\*****/

Sanosuke s'était posté aux abords d'une rivière sur la route du nord. La nuit était tombée et bien vite des lueurs rouges telles des lucioles de sang apparurent. Comme Sanosuke l'avait deviné, avec la défaite du shogitaï¹ l'attaque des démons nocturnes se passerait ce soir :

« Ils se sont vraiment ramenés, marmonna le rouquin en identifiant l'aura des rasetsu. C'était bien à cause de ces saletés et surtout de leur créateur qu'il se passait d'une soirée avec Sôji, ou plutôt une entrevue.

- Tu as tapé dans le mille, Harada, dit une voix mesquine derrière lui que le lancier reconnut immédiatement.

- Hum, qui m'a confié que Kôdo-san avait besoin de sang pour les rasetsu et qu'il projetait de se joindre à l'armée du nouveau gouvernement ? C'est bien toi, Shiranui ?

- Ah vraiment ?

- Logiquement, après une grande bataille, ils devraient se montrer pour récolter du sang.

- Pour quelqu'un qui utilise des armes démodées, t'es plutôt futé. »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard complice avant d'aller se mettre en place côte à côte face à l'armée de faux-démons qui marchait vers eux. Ils riaient intérieurement de leur drôle de duo. Si on leur avait dit plusieurs années auparavant qu'ils s'allieraient, ils ne l'auraient sans doute jamais cru. Eux, les éternels rivaux qui se plaisaient à se défier et se vanter de leur force respective. Après plusieurs tumultes et duels acharnés où il avait été impossible de déterminer qui surpassait l'autre, Sanosuke décelait à présent une grande sympathie envers Kyo Shiranui qu'il qualifiait presque de compagnon d'arme. A croire qu'il avait changé, grâce à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Son aide et sa coopération seraient précieuses, l'atout de leur réussite, et peut-être même de sa survie :

« Je t'interdis de mourir, Harada. La vie va paraître tellement plus ennuyeuse sans une cible sur laquelle m'entraîner, ricana le tireur tout en chargeant son arme.

- Je te renvoie la pareille. »

Encore un regard plein de promesse avant le coup de feu de l'oni qui sonnait le début de leur sanguinaire combat. Les rasetsu de Kôdo étaient nombreux comparés à eux qui n'étaient que deux, mais sa détermination guida sa lance, de même que ses promesses envers Sôji, envers Shinpachi et même Shiranui. Les sens aux aguets, cela n'empêcha pas plusieurs de ces montres de le blesser. L'odeur de son sang les excita encore plus et il ne put esquiver un coup de lame bien placée contre son flanc droit. La douleur lui brouilla la vue et lui donna le vertige, mais il se ressaisit en pensant à Okita qui devait souffrir bien plus que lui. Il combattit encore et encore même si c'était dans le vide puisqu'à chacun de ses coups, les rasetsu se redressaient, l'air encore plus en furie. C'était Shiranui avec ses balles en argent qui parvenait à les achever, lui arrivait juste à lui faire gagner du temps pour qu'il recharge son arme :

« Déconne pas mon pote, je t'interdis de flancher. Tu vaux bien mieux que ça. »

Il aurait aimé répliquer, mais il se sentait bien trop fatigué pour cela. Sa blessure lui faisait perdre beaucoup de sang et bien vite, il tomba à genoux, le souffle court. Avec ses maigres forces, il tentait de comprimer pour ralentir l'hémorragie mais le sang traversait ses doigts et glissait sous la paume de sa main.

La plupart des rasetsu gisait au sol, et derrière lui Shiranui ne blaguait plus. Il avait compris la gravité de la blessure de son acolyte. Il acheva le dernier des monstres avant de menacer Kôdo subjugué par la tournure de la situation, tandis que Sanosuke, rassuré que tout soit enfin fini, déchira sa veste afin de se fabriquer un bandage de fortune :

« Je dois arrêter l'hémorragie, comme la fois où Saito avait été blessé par Kazama². »

Il serra à s'en couper le souffle avant de se redresser subitement en voyant Kodô, une bombe à la main, prêt à la lancer sur le tireur. Ses réflexes de guerriers reprirent le dessus. Omettant sa blessure, son bandage fragile et sa douleur, Sanosuke prit sa fidèle arme qu'il lança sans hésiter sur leur ennemi. Ce dernier, bien trop surpris, n'eut pas le temps de se téléporter. Son bras paralysé par la lance plantée dans son épaule, il lâcha la bombe à ses pieds qui explosa, le faisant disparaître. Ce dernier élan de vivacité avait épuisé ses dernières forces et ses dernières chances de survie. La bande déchirée s'était colorée de rouge sombre et le manque de sang commençait à se faire ressentir. Sanosuke s'assit dos à un arbre, se sachant déjà condamné :

« Pour le Kofû, je t'ai rendu la pareille, dit-il difficilement à son compagnon d'arme venu le rejoindre.

- Pour un type utilisant des armes démodées, t'es plutôt arrogant. »

Le tireur s'installa près de lui, feignant de ne pas voir la plaie mortelle au flanc et les gémissements étouffés de son voisin. Même s'il était un oni, il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Contrairement au sang des femelles bien plus puissant, lui n'avait pas le pouvoir de le soigner. Et quand bien même, c'était trop tard. La pâleur extrême du lancier signifiait probablement une anémie sévère et mortelle. De plus, l'emplacement de l'entaille et sa profondeur laissait fort à penser qu'un organe vital comme le foie avait dû être touché. Mais Sanosuke ne laissait rien paraître :

« Tu me fais penser à un type qui s'appelait Takasugi. Je devrais me rendre sur sa tombe plus souvent. Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

- C'est vrai, Shinpachi m'attend. Je dois vite me rendre… à Aizu… »

Même sa langue manquait de force, le rendant aphasique. Son cœur palpita, sa vue baissa, bientôt il ne resta qu'un voile noir devant ses yeux. Immédiatement, il se dit qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son amour :

« Hey, Harada ? l'appela l'oni en le secouant par l'épaule. Hey, réponds. T'es bien un humain toi, tu pourrais au moins me tenir compagnie jusqu'au matin. Hey, pars pas comme ça » insista le lancier en remuant énergiquement l'inconscient.

La voix du tireur lui semblait lointaine. Etait-il parti ? Sanosuke sentait la vie quitter son corps, il lui restait juste assez de force pour respirer, aussi il utilisa ses derniers souffles dans ces paroles comme dernières volontés :

« … Ji… Sô… Ji.

- Quoi ?

- Sôji… Sôji… Pardon… Pardon, je t'aime.

- Hey, allez, ressaisis-toi !

- Vis, Sôji… Bats-toi et Vis »

Shiranui ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait ainsi sur le mourant qui ne réagissait même plus à ses appels et ses claques. C'était fini, il l'avait compris. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il avait l'impression de perdre quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Refusant de l'accepter, il continua de le secouer tout en lui criant dans l'oreille :

« Allez mon pote, me laisse pas, et notre revanche alors ? Harada, Harada. »

Sanosuke ne lui répondit pas, son teint blanc virait au gris. En son fort intérieur, le lancier se sentait léger comme une plume. Sa blessure semblait avoir subitement guéri. Une main sur son épaule et une voix qu'il connaissait lui fit comprendre sa situation :

« Tu es là ? J'en suis étonné.

- Vous…

- Attendons Sôji ici, d'accord ? Il ne devrait pas tarder.

- Oui, Vous avez raison Kondo-san, attendons-le. »

\******/

Le jour se levait à peine mais Sôji était déjà réveillé. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, angoissé par l'absence de son amant la veille au soir. Même s'il ne lui adressait pas la parole, le jeune homme attendait toujours aussi impatiemment les visites du lancier qui lui parlait à travers la cloison. Sa voix grave l'apaisait, mais pourtant il ne se décidait pas à lui ouvrir, trop rongé par la colère. Il savait que Sanosuke n'était en rien responsable de la mort de son maître. Il en voulait plus à Hijikata qui l'avait laissé se sacrifier. A défaut de passer ses nerfs sur le vice-capitaine, il punissait injustement l'homme qu'il aimait :

« Je ne mérite pas son amour. Peut-être qu'il en a assez de venir, peut-être que je l'ai blessé avec mon attitude puérile, peut-être qu'il ne viendra plus jamais. »

Cette supposition lui serra le cœur. Il ne pouvait envisager une vie sans les sourires et le réconfort du lancier. Sanosuke était son cœur. S'il disparaissait, lui aussi deviendrait poussière :

« J'ai sans doute exagéré. Il me reste si peu de temps. Aujourd'hui, je lui ouvrirai et je m'excuserai, c'est le mieux à faire. »

Le châtain avait passé la nuit à confectionner des origamis afin de les offrir à son amant, à défaut d'autre chose qui aurait pu plaire au rouquin. Il n'était pas spécialement doué dans ce loisir de pliage de papier, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre étant donné les moyens très modestes du centre de soin ? Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de l'occuper durant cette longue nuit. Concentré sur sa tâche comme s'il s'agissait d'un entraînement de kendo, il leva les yeux lorsque la clarté du soleil se fit présente dans sa chambre. L'aube était là, mais toujours pas de Sanosuke. En ouvrant le shôji pour jeter un œil dehors, le jeune homme sentit plus qu'un vent frais s'engouffrer dans son kimono :

« Cette odeur… »

Il referma précipitamment la cloison de papier, mais c'était trop tard. Sa gorge et sa langue le brûlèrent, irrésistiblement attirées par cette saveur même si elle se situait à plusieurs kilomètres de lui :

« Du sang, beaucoup de sang… »

Il se mordit violement la langue afin d'ingérer son propre liquide vital. Cela suffit à apaiser sa pulsion. Contrairement à l'ochimizu de Sannan, celui de Kôdo semblait plus perfectionné, d'où le fait qu'Okita avait très peu souffert de crises de vampirisme. Il n'en restait pas moins que son corps de rasetsu réclamait du sang pour se sentir mieux :

« Il y a dû avoir une sanglante bataille, pensa-t-il essoufflé. J'espère que Sano-san ne s'est pas mêlé à cette cohue. »

Mais soudain, le doute l'envahit. Et si c'était ça, la raison, de son absence la veille au soir, et de son retard ce matin. Sôji regarda de nouveau à l'extérieur, tout état calme. San réfléchir, il enfila ses vêtements occidentaux et plaça ses armes à sa ceinture, prêt à partir à la recherche de son compagnon. Devant le shôji, il s'arrêta et regarda en arrière. Sur son futon, les origamis grossièrement pliés étaient encore entreposés :

« Si je pars une seconde fois sans autorisation, ils ne m'accepteront plus. »

N'ayant ni plume ni encre, il se servit de son sang pour écrire sur une feuille vierge un « _au revoir_ » à sa sœur. Il léguait également les pliages à ses neveux et nièces, n'ayant rien d'autre à leur offrir comme dernier souvenir de lui :

« Je veux juste revoir Sano-san, m'excuser, puis mourir dans ses bras. »

Il partit définitivement de l'hospice, suivant l'odeur du sang qui piquait ses narines, persuadé qu'il ne passerait pas la journée.

\*****/

Shiranui essuya son front en expirant. La lance de l'ex-capitaine du Shinsengumi était plantée sur un tas de terre fraîchement retournée. Le jour de se levait, et le tireur bailla. Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à creuser une tombe pour celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur rival mais aussi son ami :

« Heureusement que les rasetsu deviennent poussières. Quand je vois le temps que j'ai mis à enterrer un seul homme. »

Il posa un genou à terre en guise de salut et adressa une brève prière pour l'homme enseveli :

« T'étais un type chic, et tu l'aimais beaucoup, ton Sôji. Je te comprends, car moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un très fort. Je pense que le temps est venu pour moi de prendre ma retraite et de revenir près d'elle et de ma petite sœur. Avant ça, j'irai transmettre à ce Sôji tes derrières paroles. T'es pas sympa, tu aurais pu me dire où est-ce qu'il se trouvait, plaisanta l'oni avant de reprendre subitement un air sérieux. Où peut-être que je n'aurais pas à le chercher. »

Des pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Shiranui se retourna et aperçut un homme très maigre, pâle, la mine fatiguée, probablement malade si on n'en jugeait par sa toux et sa démarche vertigineuse. Il portait des vêtements occidentaux et des katana à sa ceinture. Sans hésitation, le tireur demanda :

« Sôji ?

- Qui es-tu ? Où est Sano-san ? » demanda-t-il avant de perdre l'équilibre.

Shiranui se précipita pour empêcher sa chute et l'aida à s'asseoir par terre :

« Hé, ça va ?

- Il n'est pas là ? Pourtant, je sens son odeur. Sano-san, où es-tu ? Sano-san ? »

Le jeune malade se releva, ignorant complètement l'oni. Il semblait confus, perdus, et au bord de l'évanouissement. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le fit chavirer, mais cette fois l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus ne l'aida pas :

« Sano-san… Sano-san… Kof kof »

Sôji continuait d'explorer les environs à quatre pattes, le front en sueur, le souffle court. Son obstination à trouver le lancier décédé fit comprendre à Shiranui que c'était bien lui qu'évoquait Harada avant de mourir. A vu de son état, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était gravement malade, presque mourant. Lui annoncer subitement le décès de son compagnon lui serait peut-être fatal. Ne sachant que faire, il le laissa déambuler quelques temps dans cette forêt, jusqu'à ce que sa main tombe sur la lance plantée sur la tombe :

« C'est à Sano-san ça… Toi là, où est Sano-san ? Dis-le moi ! » ordonna le châtain avec hargne, comme s'il l'accusait d'avoir volé l'arme de son compagnon.

S'il avait été un simple homme, Shiranui aurait peut-être frissonné face à ces pupilles vertes brillants de rage et de détermination. Ce n'était plus le même homme titubant quelques minutes plus tôt. Main sur la garde de son sabre, Okita semblait prêt à le tuer s'il ne lui répondait pas. Le tireur soupira, pris dans une impasse, le voilà obligé de révéler l'atroce vérité à ce jeune homme :

« Ici » dit-il en pointant son index vers la tombe du défunt lancier.

Okita ne comprit pas. Son regard explora l'ensemble du domaine avant de revenir sur le tas de terre devant lui. Il se pencha, colla son nez contre le sol puis dit avec une voix étranglée :

« Sano-san ? »

Il renifla encore la terre, n'y croyant pas :

« Non, Sano-san, couina le samourai en commençant à creuser le sol. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas vrai…

- Hé, tu sais le temps qu'il m'a fallu ! renchérit le tireur sans étant d'âme. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait été d'accord que tu l'exhumes pour embrasser son cadavre…

- La ferme ! »

Okita avait subitement sauté au cou de l'oni, le plaquant par terre, ses doigts autour de sa gorge, prêt à l'étrangler. Un acte barbare contraire aux principes et à la discipline de son défunt maître, mais Sôji se fichait de tout maintenant. Anéantissement, destruction, c'était les seules pulsions qui motivaient ses gestes :

« Tu mens, Sano-san ne se laisserait pas tuer par toi ! éructa le tuberculeux en exacerbant la pression sur le cou de sa proie

- Idiot, répliqua Shiranui en retournant facilement la situation et en pointant son arme sur le front de son agresseur. Tu crois vraiment que je suis du genre à enterrer un homme que j'aurai moi-même buté, je suis pas idiot à ce point. Quand je pense qu'il appelait un abruti comme toi, qu'il disait qu'il t'aimait. Décidément, il n'avait pas que des goûts de merde en matière d'arme.

- Non… Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas juste… »

Des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins des yeux du plus jeune. Il n'y avait plus d'hostilité dans ses yeux et sa voix, juste une profonde, une infinie tristesse. Shiranui rangea son arme et se dégagea de lui, allant s'appuyer contre un arbre quelques mètres plus loin. Okita roula sur lui-même pour se mettre à plat ventre et ramper jusqu'à la lance de son défunt compagnon. Tous ses nobles principes de samourai s'écrasaient sous le poids de sa mélancolie. Les larmes coulèrent sans retenue le long de ses joues tandis qu'il posa son front sur le métal de l'arme tachée de sang. Les yeux fermés, les ongles plantés dans le tas de terre, il pensa fort à la flamboyante chevelure rouge de son amant, à son sourire qui l'avait tant de fois réconforté, à ses grands bras bandés qui le serraient, à sa poitrine musclée où il aimait se reposer, et surtout à sa voix grave, calme et rassurante. Il essaya de s'imaginer roucoulant contre lui et sentir sa chaleur…

Mais tout restait froid

L'image disparut progressivement dans sa tête, et il ne restait devant lui plus qu'une lance plantée dans la terre :

« Sano-san… Pourquoi, ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait se passer. Kondo-san et toi, pourquoi êtes-vous morts avant moi ? Ce n'est pas logique. »

Il posa sa tête sur le tas de terre comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller :

« Je n'ai plus rien, et ma vie va s'éteindre, alors je vais rester ici, m'imaginer que j'ai la tête sur tes genoux. Quand je te verrai, cela signifiera que je t'ai rejoint. Sano-san, je t'aimais, je t'aimais tellement. J'ai aimé Hajime-kun, mais toi tu resteras mon véritable amour. »

Shiranui regardait la scène, les bras croisés, l'air indifférent à la peine du samourai malade. A vrai dire, il pensait à Sen et à sa sœur qui lui manquaient, et le doute l'envahit soudainement. La guerre faisait rage, à Kyoto comme à Edo. Même dans sa maison isolée, trois femmes seules ne pouvaient pas être complètement en sécurité. L'angoisse lui tordit les tripes, il n'était pas question de rester une minute de plus à Edo. Il était temps, il fallait qu'il rentre, qu'il épouse la femme de sa vie et passer le restant de ses jours à ses chamailler avec elle sous les rires de sa jeune sœur. Mais il ne pouvait fuir sans respecter la dernière volonté de son ami. Aussi, il se rapprocha d'Okita qui se laissait mourir par terre et le força à se redresser :

« Debout » ordonna-t-il.

Mais Sôji ne réagit pas. Comme s'il était déjà mort, il se laissa retomber sur la tombe de son amour perdu, empoignant la terre comme s'il s'agissait de ses vêtements, pleurant encore silencieusement. Le calme de ce lieu était pesant pour le tireur qui aimait l'animation. Il pesta, souhaitant partir d'ici le plus vite possible, mais pas question de laisser ce bon à rien d'humain moisir par terre tel un rat crevé :

« Ecoute, Harada voulait que tu vives. Il le répétait sans cesse avant de mourir. _Vis Sôji, Bats-toi et vis_. C'en était tellement mièvre que j'en avais la nausée, mais aussi stupide soit son dernier voeu, tu te dois de le respecter, en son hommage, et non pas te laisser mourir comme une larve. Même si tu es très malade et à l'agonie, tu as sans doute encore quelque chose à faire. Allez vieux, bouge-toi, je vais te trouver un cheval. Va-t-en prévenir l'autre là, Shinpachi je crois, qu'il n'a plus besoin d'attendre son pote. Bats-toi pour ce qui t'es encore cher et meurs dignement au combat. C'est ça la destinée des types comme vous, les samourai, même si je trouve ça profondément stupide et lugubre. Quand tu retrouveras la paix dans ton cœur, tes tourments seront apaisés et tu pourras périr l'esprit tranquille. »

Seule la respiration sifflante du jeune homme lui répondit. Agacé d'attendre, Shiranui passa son bras autour de la taille du tuberculeux, le soulevant comme un sac à patate et l'emmenant avec lui. Sôji ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance, même s'il était en train de s'éloigner de la dépouille de son amour. Le samourai aux yeux verts n'avait plus ni la force physique ni la volonté pour se battre :

« Il a du culot de me demander ça, lui qui est mort avant moi, dit tout bas Okita.

- Lui, il est mort en se battant jusqu'au bout. Lui, c'était un vrai guerrier, pas comme toi qui te laisse tuer par une peine au cœur.

- Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Je m'attends à mourir à tout moment depuis des mois, et pourtant les deux hommes les plus chers à mon cœur ont trépassé avant. Ce n'est pas logique, je devais être le premier à partir.

- Prétentieux, tu te prends pour qui ? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de qui vivra et qui mourra. »

Malgré toutes se piques pour le secouer et l'aider à réagir, Sôji restait toujours aussi amorphe. Dépité, Shiranui ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution. Il soupira, mais pourquoi il faisait tout ça au juste ? Depuis qu'il avait réalisé son amour pour Sen, il devenait de plus en plus sentimental :

« Pff, quelle plaie, marmonna-t-il avant d'asseoir Okita contre un tronc. Attends-moi là, je vais te chercher un petit remontant, et ne t'avise de revenir sur la tombe d'Harada. T'es t'être pas lourd mais t'es encombrant quand même. »

Le jeune samourai ignora combien de temps il l'avait laissé seul au milieu de cette sinistre forêt où semblaient encore résonner les cris des rasetsu abattus. A peine installé, il eut juste le temps de voir le dos musclé et bronzé du tireur avant de fermer les yeux, assommé par son immense fatigue, espérant que c'était enfin la délivrance.

\******/

Son corps était lourd, un poids qui retenait son âme dans cette prison de souffrances. Sôji ouvrit doucement ses belles pupilles vertes et tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Autour de lui, il n'y avait plus d'arbres, plus de végétation, de ciel gris, de sol humide. Du blanc, juste une épaisse vapeur blanche comme s'il s'agissait de nuages. Serait-ce la route vers le monde des morts ? Il tenta de se lever, se mettant d'abord sur les genoux, prenant de l'élan, mais sans succès. Soudain, devant lui apparurent deux mains. Il leva la tête et pleura lorsqu'il aperçut les silhouettes de son maître et son compagnon, souriants, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il les saisit, força sur ses jambes et se mit enfin debout. Les deux hommes ne disaient rien. Ils passèrent chacun un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune pour l'aider à avancer. Les premiers pas furent difficiles, mais bien vite Sôji commença à se sentir plus à l'aise sur ses jambes. Trop heureux de rejoindre enfin les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il ne remarqua pas qu'au bout d'une dizaine de pas, les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés. Ils le lâchèrent puis se retournèrent pour pointer leur doigt en arrière, en direction de là où ils avaient ramassés Sôji, en direction de deux katanas laissés par terre. Le sabre étant l'âme du samourai, le plus jeune compris qu'il se devait de les emmener avec lui dans l'autre monde. Cette fois, les deux hommes ne l'aidèrent pas, c'est tout seul qu'il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de ses armes. Quand il parvint enfin à les saisir, il se retourna fièrement mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit que les deux défunts continuaient leur chemin sans lui, lui tournant le dos :

« Attendez »

Sôji voulut leur courir après mais ses sabres devinrent soudainement très lourds, le faisant de nouveau s'écrouler par terre :

« Attendez, ne partez pas sans moi. Kondo-san, Sano-san. »

Ses armes étaient comme deux enclumes, impossible pour lui de les soulever, impossible de les abandonner, impossible de les poursuivre :

« Aidez-moi, ne me laissez pas là. »

A force d'appels, les deux interrompirent leur marche puis se tournèrent vers le tuberculeux qui voyait de nouveau une lueur d'espoir. Pourtant, au lieu de revenir sur leurs pas, les deux hommes pointèrent chacun leur arme vers le haut puis vers lui, comme s'ils le défiaient. Ils ne disaient toujours rien, mais Sôji avait compris le sens de leur geste, et pourquoi ils l'avaient envoyé chercher ses katanas tout seul. Comme l'avait dit Shiranui, il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Pour le Shinsengumi, pour Chizuru qui avait tant de fois soigné ses blessures et son cœur, pour son ami Hajime qui lui avait pardonné ses actes passés. Il devait se relever, se battre une toute dernière fois, et seulement après ça il aurait le privilège de rejoindre son père et son amour.

Sôji sourit avant de se relever et de soulever ses katanas de nouveau avec aisance, katanas qu'il replaça à leur place à sa gauche. Il fit un bref geste de la main aux deux hommes avant de se retourner et de marcher dans le sens opposé :

« A très vite » dit-il tout en laissant une larme couler sur sa joue.

\******/

« Hé, debout le dormeur »

Sôji se réveilla sous la secousse du tireur qui était revenu de sa course :

« Avale ça, et pas de chichi. T'es pas une femmelette quand même »

Le jeune homme identifia la substance au fort goût d'alcool comme étant du sake. Les premières gorgées lui fit faire la grimace puis il avala goulûment à même la bouteille achetée par Shiranui :

« Et bien, t'avais soif, et t'as l'air plus réactif, même si tu ressembles encore à un monstrueux Yokai.

- Et toi tu as la gueule parfaite pour faire une cible humaine, répliqua le samourai en se relevant.

- Je vois qu'on se comprend » sourit cette fois le tireur.

L'homme aux yeux verts remarqua que son sauveur, bien malgré lui, tenait les rennes d'un cheval, mâle apparemment et en bonne forme. Une bonne bête qui le mènerait assez rapidement vers l'armée du bakufu et vers les derniers survivants du Shinsengumi :

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Oh lui, je l'ai… Négocié avec des paysans, expliqua le tireur après un instant d'hésitation.

- Pourquoi quand tu parles de faits honnêtes, ça sonne faux venant de toi.

- Mais je ne suis pas complètement mauvais bigre. Regarde-moi cette beauté, dit-il en ouvrant un sac qu'il tenait sur son épaule et d'où sortit un poulet qui se mit à cavaler entre les arbres. Oh le con, il m'a échappé.

- Non content d'avoir volé un cheval, t'as aussi piqué de la volaille.

- C'était en promotion avec l'étalon. Argh, mais reviens ici.

- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ta précieuse arme ?

- Idiot, ça serait déjà fait si j'avais l'intention de le bouffer. Je crève la dalle mais cette cocotte doit rester en vie. En l'offrant au seigneur du clan Satsuma, je rachèterai définitivement ma dette³ et je pourrais rentrer à Kyoto l'esprit serein.

- Je ne comprends pas tout mais je pense qu'un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal après tant de jours enfermés entre les quatre cloisons d'une chambre. »

D'abord vacillant, Sôji finit par s'élancer après la bête ailée. Petit à petit, ses muscles radis par l'immobilisation prolongée se contractèrent et il retrouva ses forces. Même après cette folle course poursuite complètement ridicule, il n'était pas fatigué et sa respiration ne le gênait pas. C'était comme s'il venait de guérir, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le mieux avant la fin, sans doute :

« Le temps m'est compté. Je te prends cette brave bête, dit Okita en caressant le museau du cheval.

- Va, moi je ferais la route à pied.

- Je suppose que c'est ici que nous nous quittons.

- Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi Harada t'aimait, sourit Shiranui. C'est presque dommage de se quitter maintenant. Je te dirais bien à la prochaine, mais adieu est sans doute plus approprié. »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un sourire complice et, comme avec Kazama, chacun des hommes levèrent le poing pour se donner une accolade avant de partir chacun de leur côté, chacun vers leur destinée.

\******/

¹ _Shogitaï_ : Corps d'élite du Shogunat, ils se sont beaucoup battus lors de la guerre de Boshin. Ils ont presque tous été exterminés lors de la bataille d'Ueno en mai 1868 (et Sanosuke Harada qui, historiquement, faisait partie du Shogitaï, fut mortellement blessement lors de cette bataille)

² _Comme la fois où Saito avait été blessé par Kazama_ : Je fais bien sûr référence au chapitre 23 de ma fic

³ _En l'offrant au seigneur du clan Satsuma, je rachèterai définitivement ma dette_ : Car oui, je rappelle que comme ça n'a jamais été précisé dans l'anime, j'ai inventé dans ma fic que la dette des oni envers le clan Satsuma venait du fait que, sur ordre de Kazama qui avait faim, Shiranui a buté un poulet qui était en fait l'animal de compagnie du chef du clan Satsuma. Je voulais un truc bien ridicule, je trouve que ça l'est.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour votre patience

Pour vous avouer quelque chose, l'idée du rêve de Sôji m'est venue subitement au moment de l'écriture. Il m'arrive souvent d'avoir des idées comme ça, et j'avoue que ça fait mieux que l'idée originale que j'avais eue. Au moins, ça explique mieux comment Sôji a pu se relever d'un tel coup. En revanche, ça fait un moment que je pense à Shiranui qui va piquer un poulet pour l'offrir au chef du clan Satsuma

J'ai écrit ce chapitre relativement rapidement dès l'instant où je l'ai repris. Il est pour moi l'un des chapitres les plus important et je tenais vraiment à le réussir, notamment niveau émotions. Là je vais entamer une partie de mon histoire qu'il me tardait le plus d'écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à tous ceux qui ont encore le courage de lire.

Je le dis encore une fois, j'adore écrire avec Shiranui. C'est très plaisant de s'amuser avec ce personnage et lui faire sortir des dialogues à mi-chemin entre l'effronterie et la sagesse.


	51. Sombres découvertes

**Chapitre 51** : Sombres découvertes

\******/

Même s'il s'était préparé à lui faire face, Chikage Kazama ne put s'empêcher de trembler dès qu'il aperçut la silhouette de son père. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé au cours des derniers mois. Malgré sa cinquantaine passée, il gardait une stature ferme, ni svelte ni trop musclée, mais au contraire bien sculptée. Aucune ride n'ornait son visage aux sourcils constamment froncés. Au final, Seules ses mèches grises trahissaient son âge.

Sur son visage, son sourire cynique ne disparaissait jamais. Il posait sur tous un regard à la fois hautain et autoritaire qui forçait la crainte et le respect. Un simple coup d'œil suffisait à comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas le contrarier. En plus de son physique dominateur, sa réputation était connue au sein de la demeure mais également dans tous les camps d'oni nippon, voire même au-delà des frontières du Japon. Chigiru Kazama portait fièrement son nom et considérait son clan comme le plus fort et le plus proche de leur créateur Akihito. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était dit que Kazama fut la première maîtresse choisie par leur maître, qu'elle fut également la première à lui donner un fils et que de ce fait elle était sa préférée, donc supérieure aux autres. Chose stupide, pensa Kazama qui lui savait la vérité pour avoir rencontré l'âme d'Akihito en personne. Les gens aiment modifier les histoires pour les tourner à leur avantage. Personne n'irait vérifier, mais l'unique vérité était que Yukimura fut la seule qui comptait vraiment pour Akihito.

Chikage regarda _Doujigiri Yasutsuna_ posé à gauche. En revenant chez lui, il trahissait un peu la promesse faite à leur Dieu, celle de l'amener auprès de la descendante de Yukimura. Mais il le ferait, même si c'était dans plusieurs années, pour son honneur. Dès qu'il aurait pris la tête de son clan, il partirait avec Amagiri à la recherche de son ancienne fiancée, cette fillette qu'il n'était plus contraint d'épouser. Oui, quand il deviendrait le chef de cette puissante demeure, mais encore faudrait-il que l'homme face à lui passe l'arme à gauche, et cela ne semblait pas prêt d'arriver.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Chikage prenait sur lui pour calmer son angoisse. Chigiru, quant à lui, semblait le juger, le détailler, voulant probablement s'assurer que c'était bien sa progéniture face à lui. Après de longues minutes, il rompit son mutisme et dit de sa voix brute :

« Sortez tous, je veux rester seul avec mon fils. »

Le ton était sans appel, sonnant vraiment comme des ordres. Chigiru Kazama avait toujours eu ce timbre de voix, et tous lui obéissaient sans broncher, par crainte de sa colère et de ses sanctions bien trop sévères. Les domestiques qui apportaient le thé quittèrent la pièce, les gardiens également attendaient que tous soient sortis pour refermer le shôji. Seul restait Amagiri qui esquissa un geste pour se redresser mais Chikage l'arrêter en posant une main sur son genoux :

« Kyûju reste ici. »

Aucune faille dans ses paroles, Chikage s'en félicita. S'il voulait succéder à cet homme, il devait dès maintenant imposer ses choix et sa puissance en tant qu'hériter des Kazama. Cette intervention sembla plaire à Chigiru qui sourit :

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas négociable. Soit, qu'il reste, ce que j'ai à te dire n'a rien de secret. »

Il fit un signe aux gardiens qui refermèrent la porte non sans avoir au préalable salué le maître des lieux. A présent isolés, Chigiru prit une expression beaucoup plus douce et détendue que son fils ne lui connaissait pas, tant et si bien qu'il se demanda s'il s'agissait toujours de son tyrannique de père :

« Soit le bienvenue à la maison, Chikage. Je suis heureux que tu aies donné suite à ma lettre qui a dû te surprendre, commença Chigiru avec une intonation qui se voulait enthousiaste.

- En effet.

- Je reconnais que je n'ai jamais été tendre avec toi. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'avais jamais accepté que tu sois mon héritier. Ton frère, feu Chisato, était tellement brillant qu'il t'a fait de l'ombre, et je n'ai jamais voulu voir tes vrais facultés, persuadé que tu lui étais inférieur.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais laissé l'occasion de faire mes preuves.

- Je reconnais la situation injuste et dégradante dans laquelle je t'ai placée. Tu as dû te sentir humilié, mais pourtant tu es là devant moi, la tête haute et en possession de _Doujigiri Yasutsuna. _Tu es fort Chikage, ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Il est temps maintenant que tu reprennes ta place. Tu es l'héritier du clan Kazama, de grandes responsabilités t'attendent. Tu dois apprendre à te faire respecter, tout comme moi, quitte à ce que tout le monde te craigne.

- Je ne suis guère comme vous. Comme vous me l'avez trop souvent dit, je suis trop doux, répliqua nonchalamment le blond qui avait du mal à accepter cette façon de gouverner.

- Tu dois tenir cela de Marie. Celle-là ne m'aura apporté que des ennuis, pesta l'homme d'âge mûr. J'aurai dû plus me renseigner sur elle avant de l'épouser. Elle était une descendante du clan Karin, mais elle était très faible, trop sentimentale. Son comportement n'était pas digne d'une oni femelle. Chikage, je veux tu saches que malgré mon tempérament, je reconnais mes erreurs et je ne compte pas les reproduire. La femelle que j'ai choisie pour devenir ton épouse ne fait pas partie d'une grande famille, mais elle est docile et tout à fait convenable, en plus d'être jeune et relativement jolie. Je t'invite à la rencontrer dès maintenant. Elle a été prévenue de ton arrivée et elle t'attend dans la pièce d'à côté. »

Quand il eut terminé, Chikage attendit un instant avant de se redresser. Instinctivement, sa main agrippa l'arme qu'il avait posée à côté de lui mais son père l'arrêta dans son geste :

« Il n'est pas correct de se présenter à une demoiselle avec un katana à la ceinture, l'avertit Chigiru.

- Je suis un guerrier, elle devra s'y faire, répliqua acerbement le blond.

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant, ne soit pas désobligeant, aie un peu de compassion envers elle.

- Avez-vous eu de la compassion envers mère quand vous l'avez enlevée. Elle aussi n'était qu'une enfant à cette époque, lui rappela Chikage.

- Je te l'ai dit, je commets moi-aussi des erreurs, et il est de mon devoir de père de t'enseigner les valeurs de la vie pour ne pas que tu tombes dans les même pièges que moi. Si tu peux penser à ce qu'a pu ressentir Marie, pense également à cette jeune demoiselle. »

Chikage hésita. Malgré toutes ses belles paroles, il ne faisait pas complètement confiance à son père. Pas après toutes les cruautés qu'il avait fait endurer à sa mère et sans doute à d'autres, pas après toutes les violences dont il avait été victime. Ne souhaitant pas le contrarier, toujours parce qu'il craignait cet homme, il reposa son arme mais la rapprocha d'Amagiri qui n'avait encore rien dit, la lui confiant. Il ne devait pas oublier que le rouquin était pour le moment son seul allié. Cette invitation semblait encore trop louche, il avait encore du mal à admettre qu'un homme comme Chigiru Kazama se soit repenti.

Chikage croyait aux secondes chances. Il avait voulu croire aux bonnes paroles de son père, il avait espéré obtenir sa bénédiction et redorer son honneur d'oni bafoué, il avait imaginé panser ses blessures morales en prenant la tête du clan. Il s'était vu, entouré d'une ribambelle d'héritiers qui couraient dans leur demeure, sa petite femme qui s'occupent avec amour de chacun de ces bouts de chou tandis que lui s'abandonnait complètement dans les bras d'Amagiri.… Mais ses ambitions d'avenir s'écroulèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la pièce censée abriter sa nouvelle fiancée. Dans une pénombre la plus totale, le corps recroquevillé d'une jeune fille s'y trouvait. Cette dernière releva la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut la lumière et se mit la main devant les yeux pour se protéger de cette soudaine clarté. L'oni blond pâlit, il y avait tellement de désespoir dans les iris de cette demoiselle qu'il avait l'impression de connaître. Cette chevelure et ces yeux, ce corps petit et délicat… Ca y est, il se rappelait de son identité :

« Toi »

Immédiatement, une avalanche de question inondèrent son esprit. Que faisait-elle là ? Pourquoi était-elle enfermée ici ?

Silencieuse comme si on lui avait coupé la langue, elle se redressa pour se mettre difficilement à genoux, et là un autre détail marqua Chikage qui cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait, n'y croyant pas. Il allait lui poser la question lorsque la voix alerte de son compagnon retentit derrière :

« Chikage »

Ce fut un signal, mais le temps que le blond ne se retourne, il était déjà trop tard…

\******/

Shiranui sifflota tout en traversant les végétations du chemin qui menaient à la maison de Sen. Au cours de son voyage qui lui avait paru une éternité, il s'était imaginé les réactions des femmes de cette demeure lorsqu'elles le verraient arriver. Il voyait déjà Umeko courir vers lui d'un air radieux tandis que Sen resterait devant la terrasse d'entrée, bras croisés, un air renfrogné sur le visage comme si elle l'accusait de toutes les ignominies du monde. Elle lui reprocherait d'avoir mis du temps à revenir, arguant qu'il avait fait de la peine à Umeko, n'avouant jamais qu'il lui avait manquée à elle aussi. Elle l'accablerait parce qu'il revenait comme un bon prince sans même ramener de quoi faire le repas du soir. Il répliquerait alors qu'en _bon prince_ justement, il avait donné l'intégralité de sa bourse à une famille de paysan en faillite et que son bon cœur était tel qu'il n'avait plus un seul ryo pour acheter à manger. Umeko le féliciterait pour son geste altruiste tandis que Sen ne le croirait pas évidemment, pensant qu'il avait gaspillé tout son argent en boisson, avertissant également Umeko qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir par ce rat.

Shiranui rit, car cette fois il avait vraiment été victime de générosité. Ses économies étaient parties dans l'achat de cheval qu'il avait donné à Okita. Il s'était juste garder de quoi se nourrir durant le voyage d'Edo à Kyoto, voyage qu'il avait fait tout seul et à pied, tout ça parce que cet ingrat du chef du clan Satsuma n'avait pas daigné ouvrir sa bourse, préférant câliner la belle volaille que l'oni venait de lui apporter. Vraiment, les humains sont vraiment bizarres !

Il pressa le pas, impatient de faire tournoyer sa jeune sœur avant de donner une tape sur l'épaule de Sen et de la taquiner sur son poids et sa démarche peu féminine tandis qu'il reluquerait discrètement la belle Kimigiku. L'aura chaleureuse qui se dégageait de ce logement lui avait manqué, et s'il ne s'insufflait pas rapidement de sa dose de bonheur, il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Seulement, lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la petite habitation, il sut de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Plutôt qu'un souffle d'air chaud et agréable, c'est le silence glacial et l'atmosphère lugubre qui l'accueillit. Il n'y avait pas un bruit si ce n'est la cloche à vent qui tintait devant la porte principale :

« Sen ? Umeko ? Kimigiku ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il ouvrit chaque shôji pour n'en découvrir que des pièces vides, la plupart en désordre. Des déchets alimentaires avait été abandonnés ici et là, et des denrées récentes laissaient supposer que ce lieu était malgré tout encore habité. La seule pièce rangée se révéla être la chambre de la propriétaire. Shiranui détailla le coin intime de la jeune fille, impeccablement ordonné et où un double futon était déplié. Ce détail lui fit lever un sourcil, mais ce n'était rien à côté des boîtes de maquillage ajoutés à la coiffeuse :

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? se demanda le tireur de plus en plus intrigué. Est-ce qu'elles ont fui ? Quelqu'un d'autre vit ici ? »

Pourtant, des objets précieux appartenant à Sen, comme le peigne de sa mère, étaient toujours présents. Shiranui se mit à genoux et sentit la literie, y reconnaissant de suite l'odeur da sa bien-aimée :

« Sen, où es-tu ? »

En dehors de chez elle, il n'y avait que deux endroits où Sen se rendait : en ville pour faire ses courses, mais il paraissait peu probable que la consciencieuse jeune fille quitte son domicile sans verrouiller la porte d'entrée, ou bien sur la tombe de sa famille. Le tireur prit donc le chemin qu'il avait déjà emprunté une fois pour pister son âme-sœur et découvrir son secret, espérant sincèrement que toute la bande de petites femmes vivant ce foyer étaient parties ensembles en excursion, même si cela paraissait peu probable. Sa bonne petite soeur n'aurait jamais laissé un tel désordre s'installer dans la maison dans laquelle elle logeait, et puis tous ces effluves de parfum et ces traces de poudre dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée ne lui disait rien qui vaille :

« Sen, je t'en supplie, apparais »

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir son innocent visage souvent crispé par la colère et la contrariété. Il aimait Sen, elle lui manquait terriblement. Lui, l'éternel insouciant n'aurait jamais cru que l'amour pouvait être si ravageur, même chez un oni.

Au bout de plusieurs mètres, il aperçut la silhouette d'une personne, apparemment une femme, et il ralentit le pas. Elle lui tournait le dos, Shiranui avait tout le loisir d'observer son chignon petit mais travaillé ainsi que son kimono tout aussi léger. Elle était d'une élégance plutôt maladroite, avec une nuque menue qui aurait excité n'importe quel homme, à croire que c'était fait exprès. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, le tireur retint sa respiration. Le kimono qu'elle portait épousait à merveille son corps mince à la poitrine arrondie. On pouvait même apercevoir ses chevilles et ses épaules blanches, ultime bonheur pour les hommes en quête de charmante compagnie qui auraient tout le loisir de fantasmer avec juste ces quelques centimètres de peau¹. Il avait beau aimer Sen, Shiranui restait un homme qui ne pouvait que succomber au charme meurtrier de cette jeune fille aux grands yeux violets... L'oni sursauta, sortant subitement de sa cachette, n'y croyant pas :

« Sen ! »

La jeune fille cria de surprise avant de reculer de quelque pas et de trébucher de façon peu gracieuse au sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête que le tireur empoigna fermement ses épaules. Elle paniqua, remua pour se dégager en criant « _laissez-moi_ », puis elle recula de plusieurs mètres avant de sortir de sous son kimono une sorte de dague qu'elle pointa dans la direction du tireur :

« Partez ! N'approchez pas. J'ai déjà tué, je n'ai pas peur.

- Que penses-tu faire avec ça, fillette ? » répliqua l'oni aux cheveux bleus tout en dégainant à son tour son arme pour la pointer vers la jeune fille.

Le temps se suspendit durant quelques secondes. On n'entendait que la respiration ample de la belle oni qui regardait son "agresseur" avec effroi. Shiranui restait impassible, le visage dur, mais au fond de lui son cœur souffrait. Sen était méconnaissable. Elle avait beaucoup maigri, et sa tenue trahissait sa vraie nature. Même si elle était très belle avec ce kimono et ce maquillage, ce n'était pas de cette femme dont il était tombé amoureux, mais plutôt d'une demoiselle à la fois innocente et rebelle, naturelle, mignonne sans maquillage et accessoires de beauté. Mais que s'était-il passé au juste durant son absence ? Où était Kimigiku et Umeko ?

La lame que Sen tenait dans ses mains tremblait. Son dos s'appuyait contre des petites roches que Shiranui reconnut. C'était les tombes de sa famille, trois pierres… Non, il y en avait quatre maintenant :

« Sen, qu'est-ce ça signifie ? Qui as-tu enterré ici ?

- … Kyo, dit-elle enfin sans pour autant baisser son arme. Tu es venu pour te venger, c'est ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

- Je ne me laisserais faire. Essaie donc de me tuer tiens. »

Le tireur soupira, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en la menaçant, si ce n'est l'effrayer et se faire encore plus détester. Il rangea son arme et s'approcha de Sen qui voulut reculer mais elle était bloquée par les pierres tombales. Il tendit sa main, elle ferma les yeux et rentra sa tête entre ses bras, comme si elle avait peur d'être touchée. L'incompréhension grandissait encore plus chez le tireur qui empoigna la lame aiguisée de Sen, se blessant. Du sang coula de sa main refermée, glissa sur la garde puis sur les doigts de la jeune fille qui lâcha la dague pour cacher son visage dans ses mains, se recroquevillant davantage sur elle. Kyo hésita, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et il n'était pas particulièrement doué pour consoler les gens. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une blague douteuse, Sen semblait avoir réellement peur de lui. Au lieu de la brusquer comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'approcha doucement et l'enlaça avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, la tenant fermement pour l'empêcher de se débattre, lui susurrant des paroles de réconfort :

« Sen, je ne te veux aucun mal. Calme-toi ma Sen, je suis peiné de te voir comme ça. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, j'espérais rentrer et t'épouser mais… Sen, que s'est-il passé bon sang ? Où sont Umeko et Kimigiku ? Pourquoi as-tu ajouté une tombe ? Réponds-moi. »

Elle ne répondit pas, tout comme elle resta de marbre face à l'étreinte du tireur. Kyo insista, ne la lâcha pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le bras de Sen bouger, semblant tâtonner le sol à la recherche de quelque chose. Il comprit qu'elle venait de reprendre sa dague, malheureusement pour elle il fut plus rapide. Il l'arrêta, la désarma et jeta au loin la lame, ce qui la blessa légèrement à la main, mais assez profondément pour la faire saigner :

« Je suis désolé, mais tu ne me laissais pas le choix. Sen, cesse d'avoir cette attitude offensive, je ne te veux aucun mal. Allez, ne fais pas ta forte tête, montre-moi ta main. »

Il lui prit le poignet pour constater l'entaille dans la paume de la jeune fille puis envisagea d'arracher un morceau de son habit pour la bander lorsqu'un détail le frappa. La plaie coulait abondamment, sans s'arrêter, tachant le kimono de Sen qui profita de cette inattention pour retirer sa main et la cacher, bien qu'il était trop tard, Shiranui avait comprit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne guéris pas ? Tu es une oni femelle, non ?

- Vas-t-en, ordonna la jeune fille en s'éloignant de nouveau. Tu es arrivé trop tard, nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester ensemble, et c'est tant mieux ainsi parce que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Oui, je t'ai toujours détesté et ça n'a pas changé.

- Sen, tu cherches à te protéger, mais tu crois que je n'ai pas deviné. »

Le tireur se rapprocha de nouveau de sa belle et abaissa sans scrupule le haut de son kimono juste avant la naissance de ses seins. Comme il l'avait deviné, une horrible marque en forme de croix était apparue sur sa peau laiteuse, juste à l'endroit où se situait son cœur. Au dessous du symbole disgracieux, un assemblage de kanji signifiant "_Honte_" s'ajoutait pour venir compléter ce sordide tableau.

Sen paniqua, elle tenta de se dégager de la prise sauvage du tireur, de cacher cette marque difforme et disgracieuse, mais Shiranui la retenait fermement, la colère et la haine se reflétant dans ses yeux violets habituellement taquins :

« Qui, commença-t-il à dire avant de penser que peu de personne sur leur sol avait le pouvoir d'apposer cette marque, la pire punition pour un oni. Chigiru Kazama ? »

Comme elle ne répondait pas et gardait la tête baissée, Shiranui comprit qu'il avait visé juste. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse passer ça. Il releva sa tête avec sa main au niveau de son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il tiqua lorsqu'il remarqua que les pupilles de sa belle étaient remplies de larmes :

« Sen, je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

Désarmée, mise à nue, abattue et honteuse, n'ayant aucun échappatoire face à cet homme qui ne la laisserait pas tranquille, Sen se laissa tomber contre son torse pour y pleurer bruyamment et conter ce terrible moment qu'elle aurait préféré enterrer au plus profond de sa mémoire, mais qui resterait malheureusement ancré à vie dans sa chair.

Shiranui ne l'interrompit pas dans son long monologue baigné de larmes où il ne retint au final que quelques mots clés : _Chigiru Kazama : Kyotarô Shiranui Umeko enlevée Kimigiku tuée Sen violée puis marquée son domicile ravagé, ses économies emportés Sen effrayée par la mort, se prostitue pour survivre_. Après quoi la demoiselle s'effondra, épuisée par ce trop plein d'émotions. Le tireur la serra contre lui, une larme s'écrasa sur la joue de sa belle. Ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse mais plutôt de colère et de culpabilité :

« Je te vengerai Sen, et je ramènerai Umeko, je te le promets. »

\******/

Le shôji derrière lui s'était subitement refermé, les enfermant dans la pénombre. Bien vite, des bruits de lame que l'on sort de leur fourreau se fit entendre, et Chikage en oublia sa "fiancée". Il se jeta sur la porte verrouillée, inquiet comme jamais pour son compagnon qu'il entendait protester au travers de la cloison. Il savait qu'Amagiri était fort, mais il n'ignorait pas que son père l'était encore plus :

« Kyûju, hurla-t-il tout en frappant la cloison blindée. Cette porte est en bois massif, du chêne on dirait. Sans arme, je ne pourrais jamais la briser. »

Derrière lui, la jeune fille sanglotait. Chikage ne la voyait plus mais cette soudaine cécité lui permettait d'encore mieux distinguer sa détresse. Rien d'étonnant étant donné son état. Il lui avait fallu d'un simple coup d'œil pour deviner l'atrocité de sa situation. Séquestrée ici, violée, engrossée si on n'en jugeait par son ventre rond et gonflée, signe évident d'une grossesse d'au moins cinq à six mois :

« Mon père ne m'a jamais trouvé de fiancée, et il n'a jamais souhaité faire de moi son descendant officiel. Il voulait se débarrasser de moi et engendrer un nouvel héritier qu'il dresserait à sa tyrannie dès la naissance. Pardonne-moi, Umeko Shiranui, je ne pensais pas qu'il en viendrait à te choisir comme porteuse de sa nouvelle progéniture. Je vais nous sortir de là, l'enfant que tu portes ne sera pas comme lui, il doit naître et vivre loin de cet abîme. »

La jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée quelques fois du temps il vivait encore ici, mais surtout lors de son séjour chez leur homologue Sen², ne lui répondit pas. Elle continuait à sangloter silencieusement, à croire que ces traumatismes l'avaient rendue mutique. Elle était sourde à ses paroles d'espoir, elle qui considérait l'enfant qu'elle portait comme un abcès infâme qu'elle ne demandait qu'à percer pour s'en libérer. Quelle femme voudrait accoucher de l'enfant d'un homme qui l'avait enfermée et violentée, qui lui avait fait vivre l'horreur, qui l'avait privée de son bonheur. Une autre Marie Kazama.

S'en remettrait-elle un jour ? Chikage coupa court à cette question lorsqu'il entendit un fracas épouvantable, comme si une lourde masse venait de s'effondrer sur la cloison qui les maintenait enfermés :

« Kyûju ! Tiens bon.

- Idiot ! retentait le voix brute de Chigiru Kazama. Toi un oni si puissant, si tu avais bien choisi ton clan, tu aurais pu avoir un bel avenir. J'aurais fait de toi l'un de mes vassaux. Je te laisse regretter cet honneur avant de te tuer.

- Kyûju, fuis, implora le blond qui redoutait le châtiment du rouquin.

- Ma vie, mes choix, je ne regrette rien » répliqua Amagiri d'une voix déterminée, comme si aucune blessure ne l'ébranlait.

Un nouveau fracas se fit entendre. Chikage frappait le shôji à s'en faire saigner les poings. Seul, son amant ne pourrait rien, sinon mourir pour son salut en le laissant seul face à son tyran de père. Sans Kyûju qui n'était pas là pour prendre soin de lui, l'oni blond savait qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire. Il perdrait sa source de vie, car le géant bienveillant avait toujours été là pour le relever et l'aider à avancer, et ce depuis le décès de son frère. Bien que sa fierté en prenait un coup, il ne concevait pas une vie sans Amagiri à ses côtés. S'il avait été un temple, Kyûju était son pilier :

« Kyûju » hurla-t-il encore avant de reculer soudainement.

Le shôji venait de s'ouvrir subitement, et Amagiri se tenait là, debout droit devant lui, une bonne partie de ses vêtements en lambeaux et plusieurs blessures d'entailles sur son corps musclés. Malgré cela, son fasciés était détendu et souriant, et derrière lui le calme était revenu. Chikage se gonfla d'espoir, peut-être qu'il avait réussi à venir à bout de son père.

Amagiri leva son bras en tremblant, se tenant difficilement à la cloison avec l'autre. Le blond pâlit. Il sentit la main glaciale de son amant sur sa joue, puis quelque chose imbiba le bout de ses tabi. Il recula, rompant ainsi le contact avec son compagnon. La substance visqueuse qui s'approchait doucement de lui n'était autre que du sang qui s'écoulait du dos du rouquin :

« Kyûju, tu es blessé ?

- Chikage, l'interrompit l'homme bienveillant, tu dois te battre. Tu es fort, tu y parviendras.

- Kyûju…

- Je t'aime, bien plus que Chisato. Depuis toujours, tu es celui que j'ai le plus aimé. »

Puis il s'écroula par terre, un nouveau fracas se fit entendre, les planches craquèrent sous son poids imposant. Umeko hurla, Chigiru Kazama ricana, mais Chikage n'entendit rien. Ses yeux fixaient la lame plantée dans le dos de son compagnon. Un sabre scintillant à la garde rouge comme ses yeux. C'était impossible :

« Akihito-sama, vous n'allez pas le tuer. Votre lame ne pourfende pas les bon oni. Kyûju doit être le plus honorable de nous tous, vous n'allez pas le tuer.

- Pff, regardez-le qui parle tout seul maintenant. Tu es vraiment pittoresque, Chikage.

- Taisez-vous, TAISEZ-VOUS. »

La stupeur ayant laissé place à la colère, Chikage récupéra le sabre qu'il avait eu tant de mal à obtenir puis, la rage se lisant dans ses yeux, il se transforma en oni et attaqua son père en poussant un cri de cœur. Son assaut fut cependant brusquement interrompu par un coup de feu qui retentit. Le plus jeune tomba au sol, une blessure par balle était apparue sur l'une de ses cuisses. La douleur lui fit perdre ses pouvoirs. Il lâcha _Doujigiri Yasutsuna_, ses deux mains servant maintenant à comprimer la plaie béante. Il serra les dents, se refusant à montrer son agonie à cette ordure qui n'avait pas cessé de ricaner et qui en profita pour récupérer le sabre légendaire :

« Je n'avais guère besoin de toi, Kyotarô Shiranui, mais je suppose que je dois te dire merci.

- Je suis même prêt à l'achever sur vous m'offrez un peu votre succulent tabac. »

L'homme qui avait tiré n'était autre que le père d'Umeko et de son ancien compagnon d'arme. Kyotarô Shiranui, un oni mâle dans l'âme, dur comme son père et très attaché aux anciennes coutumes, un lointain vassal des Kazama :

« C'est moi qui aie engendré cette erreur, il en va donc de mon honneur de m'en débarrasser moi-même. Mais j'accepte que tu le ramènes à sa place. »

Le tireur l'attrapa par le col et le tira sas ménagement jusque dans la prison d'Umeko, le jetant près du corps d'Amagiri. Chikage étouffa un râle avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. Son père s'avança, _Doujigiri Yasutsuna _en main, le regard dédaigneux, un pied sur la dépouille de son ancien compagnon_ :_

« C'est à cause de toi s'il est mort. Si tu n'avais pas été si faible, si inutile, si Chisato n'était pas mort par ta faute. N'oublie pas que c'est toi le responsable de leur morts à tous les deux, et c'est aussi ta faute si j'en suis venue à engrosser une gamine pour qu'elle me donne un nouvel héritier. Tu es le plus abject de nous tous, Chikage, et maintenant tu vas disparaître toi aussi. Je vais effacer ton existence comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis très longtemps. »

Chigiru leva le sabre légendaire encore taché du sang d'Amagiri, prêt à assassiner son fils de ses propres mains, mais au moment d'abaisser la lame, quelque chose retint son bras. Il ne bougea pas malgré toute la force et l'acharnement dont il faisait preuve, jusqu'à en arriver à cette fatidique conclusion :

« Même un incapable comme toi a pu récupérer _Doujigiri Yasutsuna. _Il est dit que ce sabre représente l'âme de notre Dieu Akihito. Comme tu es celui qui l'a libéré, il te protège, je ne pourrais donc jamais te tuer avec lui » dit-il tout en rengainant la lame dans son foureau.

Chikage n'écoutait déjà plus son père. Son esprit loin de tout, il rampa jusqu'à son compagnon, le visage blême. Il tâta la carotide d'Amagiri pour constater de lui-même l'absence de pouls, puis il s'allongea sur lui, posant sa main sur la blessure mortelle qui ne saignait déjà plus étant donné l'absence de circulation.

Chigiru ricana avant de postillonner sur son fils et de tourner les talons :

« Je suppose que je peux encore tirer quelque chose de toi. Même si l'idée me révolte, tu sembles jouir d'une certaine influence sur cette épée. Qui sait, il se peut que tu me sois encore utile. Mais ne rêve pas, tu n'es plus mon héritier. Mon héritier est celui que porte la demoiselle là. »

Il fit un signe de la main et le shôji en bois se referma de nouveau, les replongeant tous les deux dans le noir. Chigiru donna quelques ordres à ses domestiques, notamment de débarrasser rapidement le corps avant sa putréfaction. Chikage sembla ignorer tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il serra davantage le haori du défunt, et bien vite il fut rejoint par Umeko qui posa sa petite main sur les mèches rouges salies de sang. Elle laissa couler quelques larmes sur la nuque du bienveillant oni, culpabilisant d'avoir préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de l'épouser comme c'était initialement prévu³. Elle posa son autre main sur le blond devenu léthargique et aréactif, et de sa petite voix fluette elle dit simplement :

« Je suis désolée. »

Sa voie était tenue, cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot, s'obstinant à garder le silence face à ses agresseurs. Mais maintenant, elle avait tant envie de parler, de répondre aux questions du blond, d'expliquer pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais elle s'abstient, et un silence de mort s'installa dans cette pièce obscure.

\******/

¹ _Ultime bonheur pour les hommes en quête de charmante compagnie qui auraient tout le loisir de fantasmer avec juste ces quelques centimètres de peau_ : J'ai recueilli cette information dans le film _Mémoire d'une Geisha_

² _Lors de son séjour chez leur homologue Sen_ : Cf. chapitre 36 où Amagiri et Shiranui emmènent Kazama souffrant chez elle, après qu'ils soient allés le récupérer chez lui.

³ _Culpabilisant d'avoir préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de l'épouser comme c'était initialement prévu_ : Petit rappel qui date de plusieurs chapitres. A la base, Umeko était la fiancée d'Amagiri, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient se marier ensemble. Amagiri parce qu'il aimait Kazama, Umeko parce qu'elle ne voulait pas encore se marier.

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci d'avoir lu

Je me doute dans quel état d'esprit vous êtes, et vous devez tous en train de vous dire « _Non mais… WTF_ ». Je peux vous jurer que cette tournure des évènements était prévue depuis très longtemps. Je vous avais déjà parlé de toute une partie avec les oni, et bien nous y sommes justement en plein dedans. Oublions un peu le Shinsengumi pour mettre en scène ce que j'avais prévu, même si c'est pas tout joli joli. Oui, Amagiri et Kimigiku sont morts, donc pas de Happy end pour ceux qui aimaient le petit couple d'oni, sans compter que j'ai brisé Sen et Umeko. J'espère que pour le coup, vous ne me détestez pas trop. Le titre de la fic prend tout son sens dans cette partie. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques.


	52. Torture

**Note de l'auteur : **Oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Après plus de quatre mois d'attente, le chapitre 52 de _Cœurs déchirés_ est enfin prêt. Mes excuses, j'avoue m'être un peu détournée d'Hakuouki ces derniers temps. La publication des chapitres risque d'être plus longue du fait de mes autres fandom d'intérêt. D'autant plus qu'avec le recul, je trouve le début de cette fic complètement aberrante, j'ai presque honte d'avoir écrit ça… Mais bon, si ça peut vous rassurer ce n'est pas le manque d'idée qui me fait défaut, disons plutôt le manque de temps et des fois de motivation.

Pour vous rappeler ce qui se passait dernièrement dans ma fic : Kazama et Amagiri sont rentrés à la demeure Kazama mais c'était là un piège de Chigiru. Non seulement Amagiri est tué par le chef des Kazama, mais en plus on découvre qu'Umeko est enfermée dans une pièce, enceinte. Sanosuke est mort, Okita est parti rejoindre Hijikata tandis que Shiranui revient chez Sen et découvre que tout a changé. Sa jeune sœur a été enlevée, Kimigiku a été tuée, et Sen se prostitue pour survivre. Pendant ce temps, Sannan fait des recherches secrètes et approfondies sur l'ochimizu avec le sang d'oni de Chizuru qui est sa complice.

Ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, bien que j'ai coupé plus tôt que prévu car je trouvais que ça devenait trop long. Je tiens à vous prévenir d'une chose très importante avant que vous ne débutiez la lecture…

/!\ Attention, la troisième partie (et également la partie la plus longue) est classée R-18. Elle n'est pas spécialement essentielle à la compréhension de la fic, donc vous pouvez la sauter. Il s'agit là de la scène la plus violente de toute ma fic, et même si j'ai essayé de rester soft dans mes mots, l'ambiance est assez lourde, donc je préfère vous prévenir pour les âmes sensibles /!\

Sur ce merci à tous ceux qui ont encore le courage de me lire. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 52** : Torture

\******/

Okita profita de sa courte pause au bord d'un étang pour s'asperger la figure et s'allonger dans l'herbe le temps que son brave cheval se désaltère. Il ferma les yeux, offrit son visage aux rayons su soleil printanier, peut-être que cela donnera quelques couleurs à son teint extrêmement pâle. La brise fit voler quelques unes de ses mèches châtain et il se souvint avoir déjà connu pareille sensation de bien-être. Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. Il se revoyait pécher les grenouilles avec sa soeur il y a de cela au moins vingt ans, quand il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant innocent, loin de la voie du sabre et des guerres. Il se souvenait de la main Kondo qui lui frottait la tête en souriant pour le féliciter de ses progrès. Il entendait encore le claquement des boken lorsqu'il combattait en duel amical avec Saito, son meilleur rival, et sans doute même son meilleur ami. Mais surtout, il se remémorait avec perfection le confort, la jouissance, les frissons qui parcouraient son corps lorsqu'il s'endormait dans les bras rassurants de Sanosuke. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts sourit. Finalement, malgré de nombreuses zones d'ombre, comme l'abandon de sa soeur, sa maladie, la mort des êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il n'était pas si moche, son destin, car il l'avait mis sur la route de personnes exceptionnelles, et pas seulement ceux qui sont déjà parties.

_"Bats-toi pour ce qui t'es encore cher"_, c'est ce que lui avait dit cet oni arrogant qui lui avait légué la belle bête qui partageait son voyage. Pendant ses heures de chevauchée, Okita avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Même si les deux êtres les plus chers à son coeur n'étaient plus, il était faux de dire qu'il ne lui restait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, plus aucune de raison de se battre.

Il y avait le Shinsengumi, la précieuse milice bâtit par son maître, à laquelle il avait juré loyauté même si elle était maintenant dirigée par son pire cauchemar, ou sa meilleure victime selon les jours.

Il y avait Hajime Saito, son meilleur rival, son premier amour, son ami, probablement le seul homme contre qui il dégainait son sabre avec un enthousiasme innocent, et non pas une excitation sombre et meurtrière. Saito, un guerrier affirmé qui avait su s'imposer dans le monde des samourai malgré sa tare d'être né gaucher. Ses mouvements fluides et rapides apparaissaient comme une danse envoûtante à ses yeux. Sans doute est-ce cela qui l'avait charmé autrefois.

Et puis, il y avait elle, cette petite demoiselle aux étranges pouvoirs de guérison des coeurs, cette gamine ordinaire en apparence, mignonne sans être spécialement "_belle à tomber_". Elle qui avait été si patiente avec lui. Elle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur. Oui, il y avait elle, Chizuru Yukimura, qu'il devait protéger, car elle était spéciale pour eux tous. C'est ce qu'auraient voulu Kondo et Sanosuke qui l'appréciaient également beaucoup :

« _Les revoir une dernière fois, me battre pour eux ou avec eux, et je pourrais enfin trépasser en paix_. »

Il toussa avant de se redresser. Le temps lui était compté, il ne devait pas perdre une minute. Il chevaucha sa monture et partit au trop sur la route du nord. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait peut-être rejoindre le Shinsengumi dans la soirée.

\*****/

Ce jour d'hivers, Sen aurait préféré l'oublier, l'enterrer, faire en sorte qu'il n'ait jamais existé, même si cela impliquait d'effacer de sa mémoire Umeko qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Elle qui avait perdu son petit frère tant désiré, dès le départ elle avait pris la jeune oni timide sous son aile, la mettant à l'aise et se comportant avec elle comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de son quotidien. Avec Umeko, elle pouvait passer des heures à parler chiffons. Sen ne se lassait jamais de raconter ses coups de foudres ou ses rencards avec Shinpachi Nagakura, ramenant toujours une anecdote qui faisait rire la jeune fille. Sen ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis le décès de sa famille. Il y avait bien Kimigiku, mais sa suivante et garde du corps ne vivait pas dans le même monde qu'elle. Plus âgée, plus mature, malgré les années la shinobi n'avait jamais réussi à considérer Sen autrement que comme sa maîtresse, et cette dernière n'avait de ce fait jamais pu discuter avec elle comme elle l'avait fait si naturellement avec Umeko… Pour autant, elle aimait aussi Kimigiku, sa mort face à leurs agresseurs l'avait profondément bouleversée. Elle revoyait le corps en sang par terre, dépouillé de ses vêtements. Oui, elle revoyait toute la scène avec précision, car elle revenait chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Parviendrait-elle un jour à se débarrasser de cet éternel cauchemar ? Pas tant qu'elle vivrait tel une revenante. Il avait fallu quelques heures pour transformer sa vie paisible en horreur. Sen avait mal, bien plus qu'à l'endroit où elle avait été violentée et marquée. Son esprit brisé la brûlait sans cesse, viendra un jour où elle se consumera totalement. Elle n'était déjà plus elle-même, elle avait perdu toute dignité, mais pour autant elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'en finir avec cette existence morne et sans but.

Telle était sa pénitence pour le meurtre de son père, et de n'avoir rien pu faire pour sauver Kimigiku et Umeko.

\****/

_/!\ Cette partie est destinée à des lecteurs avertis /!\_

Elle avait couru, guidée par les cris de détresse d'Umeko qu'elle entendait parfaitement malgré la distance entre sa demeure et les tombes de sa famille. Les feuillages qui s'accrochaient au bas de son kimono la ralentissaient, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à un spectacle encore plus horrible que celui de sa mère morte, tout son courage s'évapora soudainement. Elle trembla, elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour faire disparaître cette horrible image : Kimigiku morte, tuée par une balle en plein front, les yeux exorbités. Sur elle, un homme brun et aux yeux rouges, portant un révolver similaire à Kyo à sa ceinture, se plaisait à lui peloter sans ménagement sa volumineuse poitrine tout en poussant des soupirs de bien-être.

Ils n'étaient que deux. Deux oni mâles réputés pour leur puissance mais surtout leur cruauté. Chigiru Kazama et Kyotarô Shiranui, deux noms, deux visages qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Tandis que le tireur s'amusait sans scrupule avec le corps avantageux de la défunte shinobi, Chigiru Kazama maintenait Umeko agenouillée par terre. Ses poignets étaient attachés dans son dos. Ses chevilles liées également et son kimono remonté au dessus des genoux afin qu'elle sente le gravier pénétrer sa chair délicate. L'oni cruel tirait sur sa longue chevelure attachée en queue de cheval haute, l'obligeant à assister à ce morbide spectacle.

Les yeux de la demoiselle étaient rougis et remplis de larmes :

« Regarde bien Umeko, lui disait son père qui déshabillait complètement le cadavre de la shinobi. C'est comme ça qu'un oni mâle prend une femelle. Et toi, tu dois faire comme elle. N'oppose aucune résistance, contente toi d'écarter les cuisses et de te taire. »

Umeko voulait fermer les yeux, détourner le regard de cette scène macabre, mais Chigiru ne manquait jamais de lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos et de tirer d'avantage sur ses cheveux tout en lui beuglant des « _Regarde_ ».

Sen n'y croyait pas. Elle recula, mais le bruit de ses pas maladroits fit remarquer sa présence aux deux hommes venus envahir son domaine :

« Tiens donc, voilà encore du gibier, dit l'homme qui était installé sur les hanches de la shinobi décédée. Chigiru-sama, je pense qu'on va se régaler.

- Laisse-là moi. Moi, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à toucher une humaine pure, même si elle est bien roulée. Hormis Marie, je n'ai jamais touché d'autres oni femelle de sang pur, alors celle-là est pour moi.

- Oh, t'es rabat-joie, déjà que tu vas te faire ma fille. »

Les membres de la jeune fille tremblaient. Cet homme avait-il vraiment pour ambition de souiller Umeko ? Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais la peur la paralysait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien face à ces deux démons. Qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle aussi ? Elle qui avait fui la demeure avec sa famille autrefois, qui se mêlait aux humains, qui cachait des fugitifs. Leur regard pervers en disait long sur leurs ambitions peu chastes. Sen recula. Elle devait partir, courir, détaler le plus loin possible, mais elle ne pouvait laisser son amie aux mains de ces monstres :

« Fuis Osen-chan »

Immédiatement, sa culpabilité s'envola. Elle voulut suivre cette demande désespérée de son amie, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kyotarô Shiranui qui avait abandonné Kimigiku pour se téléporter derrière elle :

« Où penses-tu aller ? Ne sois pas intimidée. Viens, dit-il sournoisement tout en agrippant le poignet de Sen.

- Laissez-là père, je vous en supplie. Je vais rentrer avec vous, mais laissez Sen tranqu…

- Tais-toi effrontée, aboya Chigiru en lui donnant cette fois un coup de genoux entre les omoplates et en la laissant retomber le front sur le sol. Tu crois qu'on va faire confiance à une fuyarde. Pour cet affront, tu mériterais d'être marquée, mais ton père a négocié avec moi et t'offre une nouvelle chance. Remercie-le et tiens-toi tranquille. Je n'aimerais pas abîmer ton joli minois qui m'excite déjà. Hum, et tes cuisses sont si appétissantes, ajouta-t-il tout en faisant glisser sa main sur la peau blanche d'Umeko, remontant lentement jusqu'à ses fesses, se léchant les babines tandis que la jeune fille se mordait la langue pour ne pas pleurer.

- Hé, retiens-toi un peu ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu ne t'es pas fait une femelle de sang pur, mais quand même elle va porter ton nouvel héritier. Et c'est ma fille, je n'ai pas envie de la voir se faire engrosser devant moi. »

Chigiru ricana avant de retirer sa main de sous le kimono bleu de la jeune oni qui se sentit tirer brusquement en arrière. Son agresseur venait de la remettre à genoux.

Comprenant la gravité de la situation et les odieux projets des deux hommes, Sen voulut tout mettre en œuvre pour se libérer et porter secours à sa jeune sœur de cœur, quitte à perdre son humanité, quitte à reprendre cette forme qu'elle arborait. Mais un coup bien placé sur sa nuque l'empêcha de mettre en œuvre son idée de faire appel à sa forme oni. Un voile noir apparut devant ses yeux et elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, tout était noir autour d'elle. Un bandeau avait été placé sur ses yeux et ses bras douloureux étaient attachés vers le haut au niveau de ses poignets. Ses pieds reposaient sur un support instable qui pouvait basculer à tout moment et la suspendre dans le vide. Elle croyait que ses agresseurs l'avaient laissée là pour emmener Umeko vers son funeste destin, mais elle avait été naïve de penser qu'ils la laisseraient tranquille, elle une rare oni de sang pur :

« Elle est réveillée, il était temps ! Elle n'est pas aussi robuste qu'elle n'en donne l'air. »

C'était Kyotarô Shiranui qui parlait. Sen secoua la tête pour faire tomber son bandeau. Cette cécité forcée redoublait son angoisse. Elle aurait préféré être à la merci d'une horde de loups affamés plutôt que face à ces deux hommes qui semblaient tourner autour d'elle comme des vautours sur un cadavre :

« Elle est plutôt bien roulée pour une femelle vierge, poursuivit Kyo Shiranui si près que Sen avait l'impression de sentir son souffle sur sa joue, ce qui la fit frémir d'horreur.

- Qui te dit qu'elle est vierge ? Si ça se trouve, ton fils lui a déjà sautée dessus.

- M'en fous, j'la veux !

- Je passe en premier. T'as déjà profité du macchabée, c'est à mon tour. »

Elle entendit encore des pas tourner autour d'elle puis une fumée âcre envahir ses narines. Chigiru venait de lui souffler son tabac dans le nez. Elle toussa avant de cracher sur son opposant, tout en sachant que cela aggraverait la situation. De toute façon, elle était déjà perdue, alors autant sauver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait :

« Garce »

Elle poursuivit sa provocation en donnant cette fois-ci des coups de pieds dans le vide, frappant de chaque côté sans rencontrer la cible recherchée. Ses yeux bandés ne l'aidant pas vraiment à s'orienter. Elle entendit Kyotarô rire puis une poigne ferme saisir l'une de ses jambes :

« Allons, ne t'excite donc pas tant. Tu seras mienne bien assez vite » persifla Chigiru tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses chevilles et en faisant tomber la cendre de sa pipe sur son pied, la brûlant.

Sen gémit sous la douleur. Elle se secoua pour libérer sa jambe de la poigne de son agresseur tout en essayant de maintenir l'équilibre avec son autre jambe. Seulement, un coup de pied donné sur son support de fortune, et la voilà maintenant suspendue, l'intégralité de son poids retenu par ses deux bras attachés. L'étirement lui faisait mal, bien qu'encore supportable :

« Fous-là à poil. »

Elle s'attendait à peu de compassion de la part de ces deux hommes, mais elle espérait qu'un coup de baise de chacun d'eux leur suffirait. Encore une fois, quelle naïveté ! C'était bien peu connaître la cruauté innée de ces oni sans cœur.

Kyôtaro déchira son kimono jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements. L'air froid hivernal s'incrusta dans sa chair mise à nue. Bien vite, ses plaintes furent étouffées par un bâillon fabriqué à partir des lambeaux de ses vêtements :

« Maintenant dégage, surveille ta fille, qu'elle regarde comment on prend une oni femelle »

Chigiru n'y alla pas par plusieurs chemins. Il prit possession avec brutalité de la virginité de la jeune fille, déchirant son hymen qui de suite se mit à saigner. Sen gémit, mais son cri s'étouffa dans le bâillon. Une larme mouilla son bandeau et coula le long de sa joue. Elle secoua la tête, espérant donner un coup de boule à son agresseur mais ne rencontra que le vide. Alors elle subit chaque mouvement infini de l'oni mâle qui violait son intimité sans pitié. Chacun de ses coups de rein la déchirait de l'intérieur, jusqu'à qu'il finisse par se déverser en elle au bout de longues minutes de martyre. Sen sentit cette substance chaude et visqueuse mêlée à son propre sang glisser le long de ses cuisses. Cela la répugna tellement qu'elle en eu la nausée :

« Si t'as fini, c'est mon tour.

- T'as raison, la laisse pas refroidir. »

Sen fit non de la tête. Plus jamais elle ne voulait endurer cette torture, sans compter que cela risquait de la faire tomber enceinte de ces deux hommes :

« La soirée ne fait que commencer ma jolie » dit cette fois Kyotarô tout en pelotant sans ménagement sa poitrine, la pinçant à l'en faire mal avant d'à son tour venir frotter son sexe dans le sien.

Ce fut comme si on venait de lui lancer du sel sur ses plaies, et cela n'en finit pas. L'un après l'autre, pendant des heures, Sen sentit qu'on la blessait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Ses bras, sa poitrine, son sexe lui faisaient mal. Sa douleur était telle qu'elle n'entendait plus les ricanements de ses agresseurs, ni même les ténus « _arrêtez_ » d'Umeko qui assistait impuissante à ce spectacle :

« Bon, je suis vidé moi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On la marque ? » demanda Kyotarô tout en arrangeant sa tenue.

Sen qui était aussi réactive qu'une morte se ressaisit à ces paroles. Allaient-ils vraiment lui apposer la marque ? L'ultime punition pour un oni, dont on disait qu'elle faisait encore plus mal qu'un fer rouge sur une peau à vif :

« Attends, on va profiter qu'elle soit encore une oni. »

Sen grelottait sous la morsure du froid, et son corps entier n'était que douleur et angoisse. Entre ses cuisses continuaient de couler les semences de ses violeurs. Elle ne pouvait ni voir, ni parler, ni bouger. Elle tremblait, tentait de bouger son corps toujours suspendu par les bras. Ses poignets devaient sûrement avoir pris la marque des cordes, sans compter qu'une pression commença à se faire sentir dans son bas-ventre. L'envie d'uriner était forte, mais elle se retint de s'affliger une autre humiliation face à ces deux monstres, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit d'une lame que l'on dégaine, puis le bout d'un katana pointer sur son ventre. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, apeurée, mais ne réussit qu'à se balancer légèrement :

« Ne bouge pas, dit cette fois Kyotarô qui la tint par les hanches et lécha sa nuque. On va faire de toi une vraie œuvre d'art. »

Ses sphincters la lâchèrent lorsqu'elle sentit la lame lui entailler la peau. Elle hurla sous son bâillon, tentant vainement de bouger pour échapper à ce nouveau supplice. Chigiru semblait tracer des kanji sur son ventre. Chacune de ses entailles se refermait à peine avait-il fini d'écrire, aussi continua-t-il son œuvre jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit satisfait :

« Je suis une catin, une titre qui te correspond bien, chienne. Mais nous sommes bons princes, car grâce à ton pouvoir d'oni femelle, tu n'auras aucune marque.

- Attends, moi aussi j'ai envie d'écrire, jubila à son tour le maître des Shiranui qui dégageait déjà la longue chevelure de la jeune fille au bord de la rupture nerveuse. File-moi ton arme.

- Un sous-fifre comme toi n'a pas à toucher l'un des héritages des Kazama. Va donc te trouver un couteau dans la cuisine.

- T'es pas sympa, moi je t'offre ma fille, le plus bel héritage de ma famille.

- Soit déjà heureux que je prenne cette fuyarde comme nouvelle femme. »

Kyotarô grommela avant de disparaître un instant, ce qui laissa le temps au chef du clan Kazama d'admirer sa victime dans toute sa splendeur :

« Tu souffres ? Pense que tout ceci n'était que chatouille à côté de la douleur provoquée par la marque. Remercie-nous, nous t'y préparons » dit-il tout en tranchant cette fois l'une de ses jambes, de la cuisse à la cheville.

Il tira ensuite sans ménagement sur sa longue chevelure châtain, faisant brutalement courber le cou de la jeune fille, avant de couper sa crinière d'un coup de katana.

L'ensemble des mèches tombèrent sur le sol. Sen sentit sa tête plus légère, ses pointes arrivant difficilement jusqu'à sa nuque :

« Oh, mais en voilà une bonne idée ! Ainsi je ne serai pas gêné pour écrire.

- Dépêche-toi, le jour se lève bientôt. Je veux que nous voyageons de nuit avec Umeko. »

S'était-il réellement passées plusieurs heures depuis le début de son calvaire ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne sentait plus ses bras, ni le reste de son corps. Umeko était elle encore en train de les regarder s'acharner sur elle ? Est-ce que le corps de Kimigiku gisait encore dehors ? Sen coupa court à ses questionnements lorsqu'elle sentit de nouvelles entailles pénétrer la chair de son dos. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle devait se libérer, par n'importe qu'elle moyen. Elle devait appeler ce pouvoir qui la répugnait, ce pouvoir propre aux oni femelles qui avait autrefois tué son père.

Elle avait mal, Kimigiku était morte, et Umeko serait enlevée par leur pire ennemi. Elle ne devrait pas rester de marbre face à un spectacle aussi sinistre :

« Allez au diable » hurla Sen au travers de son bâillon, sentant une force nouvelle s'immiscer en elle.

Ses cheveux coupés blanchirent et une corne apparue sur son front, lui ôtant son bandeau par la même occasion

« Enfin elle se réveille, triompha Chigiru Kazama. Je commençais à douter du vrai pouvoir de cette femelle. »

Sen n'écoutait plus, uniquement guidée par son instinct de destruction. Seulement, même sous cette forme, elle avait bien du mal à s'extirper de ses liens solides qui la maintenaient suspendues. Elle se balançait, donnait des coups pieds dans le vide sans parvenir à se libérer. Chigiru Kazama la regarda se fatiguer pour rien en ricanant avant de s'approcher d'elle :

« Hé, t'es fou ! Elle va abîmer ta tronche. C'est qu'elle sont coriace les femelles quand elles sont dans cet état, l'avertit le tireur.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? A ton avis, pourquoi, est-ce que je l'ai attachée comme ça ? Regarde là, on dirait un poisson qui se débat au bout d'une canne à pêche. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? C'est bien toi qui as dit qu'il ne fallait pas traîner.

- Juste quelques minutes. Quel mâle n'a jamais rêvé de prendre une femelle en furie ? trépigna intérieurement Chigiru qui recommençait déjà à défaire le nœud de son kimono.

- T'es maso, elle pourrait te mordre.

- Admire comment je m'y prends. »

Il pénétra de nouveau sauvagement la femelle qui hurla cette fois non pas de furie mais à nouveau de douleur, faisant glisser le bâillon jusqu'autour de cou, gesticulant pour se débattre, tentant de mordre son agresseur qui avait lui aussi pris sa forme oni et qui parvenait à retenir les mouvements brusques de son cou d'une main, tandis que l'autre faisait pression sur ses hanches pour lui permettre une meilleure pénétration :

« Profite bien de cette force que tu possèdes, femelle, car bientôt elle n'existera plus. »

Sen se débattit encore. Elle ne réussit qu'à mordre violemment son agresseur sur l'épaule, ce dernier, pour se venger et reprendre le contrôle, l'étrangla avec le reste du bâillon, lui coupant sa respiration jusqu'au bord de l'évanouissement. Ce manque d'air lui fit reprendre son apparence normale, et elle geignant encore plus sous cet ultime assaut dont elle était victime :

« Allez, ça suffit comme ça, déclara Chigiru en renouant son obi. Tu ne cries même plus tellement tu es exténuée. Tu n'as aucune résistance, tu es indigne de ton rang d'oni. Tu ne m'amuses plus, mettons fin à ce jeu.

- C'est bon, tu t'es décidé ? On la marque et on se tire ?

- Une dernière chose avant quelle ne devienne une piètre humaine. Je veux qu'elle souffre, qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne s'oppose pas à moi. Cette chienne, elle a du sentir tant de plaisir quand on lui ait montée dessus, railla maintenant Chigiru. Elle ne mérite même pas qu'on sorte nos queues pour elle. Elle doit payer, ne plus jamais éprouver de plaisir sexuel.

- Attends, tu vas quand même pas…

- Si tu es trop mauviette pour voir ça, file ailleurs, mais je saurais en tenir compte pour la suite, l'avertit de nouveau l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants.

- Oh arrête ! Je trouve au contraire que c'est une super bonne idée. T'as vu comme elle couinait de plaisir, la salope. Faut plus jamais qu'elle ressente ça. Je ne veux juste pas que ma fille subisse la même sort.

- Ta fille sera celle qui portera mon nouvel héritier. C'est une oni de sang pur, elle juste une pouilleuse issue dune famille de fuyard. Si t'es d'accord avec moi, écarte-lui les cuisses qu'on en finisse. »

Si la pauvre victime s'était retenue de supplier ses assaillants lors des premières pénétrations qui avaient déchiré ses parties intimes, cette fois elle pleura et murmura une plainte quasi-muette lorsqu'elle comprit ce que ses bourreaux avaient l'intention de lui faire encore subir. Le froid et ses gémissements avaient asséché sa gorge tant et si bien qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à parler. Quand bien même, cela n'allait certainement pas les arrêter, et Sen subit bien malgré une nouvelle déchirure. Le petit bourgeon très vascularisé qu'elle s'était pris plaisir à titiller bien inconsciemment dès l'adolescence fut coupé sans pitié, tombant sur le sol, la faisant saigner abondamment avant de cicatriser rapidement, laissant un vide, un manque, une amputation à son sexe déjà endolori. A bout de force, Sen n'avait pas crié, mais les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle n'avait plus rien d'une vraie femme maintenant qu'elle avait été si sauvagement excisée :

« Ce que c'est laid, railla Kyotarô Shiranui en la lâchant subitement, la suspendant de nouveau dans le vide. Quand je pense que ma lame a touché cette horreur. Pourquoi avoir doté les femmes de ceci ? Ça ne sert à rien. Les femmes portent les enfant, point final ! Beuark, et elle m'a sali avec son sang en plus, la guenon.

- Arrête avec tes simagrées. Il est temps de passer au bouquet final. Va te poster dans un coin et admire la puissance de ma race d'oni supérieur.

Plus de larme, plus de voix, plus de salive, plus de force, plus de sens si ce n'est celui de l'ouie, Sen pensait avoir vécu le pire, mais une sentence encore plus horrible l'attendait. Elle sentit la pointe d'un katana se poser sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. Elle ne chercha pas à éviter les nouvelles coupures. De toute façon, elle ne sentait quasiment plus rien, et pourtant :

« Par ce sceau que je t'afflige, je te juge indigne de ton rang » récita Kazama tout en commençant à tracer une marque sur la peau blanche de Sen.

Elle hurla instantanément tout en gigotant, alors qu'elle ne pensait plus trouver la force de s'opposer. Son cerveau déconnecté, c'était son corps uniquement qui réagissait à ce nouveau supplice. Le mal qui s'insinuait en elle fut encore pire que ses précédentes tortures, comme un mélange de brûlure, de coup de masse, de piqûre, de coupure, d'écrasement et de lacérations qui se fondaient en elle et atteignaient la moindre de ses racines nerveuses. Impossible d'y échapper maintenant que le kanji maudit était tracé.

La douleur était telle qu'elle hallucinait. Son corps entier semblait s'amputer. Elle avait l'impression que ses membres se détachaient de son tronc, que ses organes génitaux tombaient sur le sol ainsi que ses intestins de par ses orifices naturels. Elle avait l'impression de sentir des rats lui mordre les orteils, des cafards galoper sur sa peau et entrer dans ses oreilles, sa bouche, son vagin et son anus, la grignotant de l'intérieur. Elle vomit, évacuant un oisillon encore vivant de sa gorge qui geignait à lui en déchirer les tympans. Et puis devant elle, elle crut voir ses défunts parents qui s'approchaient, le regard haineux. Son père la saisit par la gorge pour l'étrangler et la faire lentement mourir par asphyxie, tandis que sa mère lui ouvrait le ventre pour placer dans son utérus le cadavre de son jeune frère :

« Tu n'es qu'une pourriture, tu mérites qu'on te jette, humaine. »

L'enfer autour d'elle se brisa. Elle se retrouva complètement essoufflée, dans sa demeure, son bourreau toujours devant elle, l'air ravi :

« J'espère que la transition t'a plue. Te voilà aussi insignifiante que les humains. Il n'y a pas de possibilité de te débarrasser de cette marque. Tu vivras et souffriras éternellement avec elle comme fardeau. »

Chigiru Kazama dégaina son arme afin de rompe la corde qui retenait la jeune fille pendue depuis des heures. Elle s'écroula comme une masse sur le sol, n'acquiescant pas le moindre geste pour se retenir. Les yeux vitreux, le corps entièrement paralysé, pour autant elle était encore consciente de ce qui l'entourait :

« Si tu as encore un temps soit peu d'honneur, mets un terme à ta vie, entendit-elle tandis qu'une objet métallique tombait sur le sol en bois. Allez, on se tire. »

Des bruits de pas, de l'urine en abondance qui s'écoulait sur son corps nu et dans ses cheveux, puis plus rien, juste la morsure du froid hivernal qui lacérait sa peau bleuie sans aucune cicatrice. Ne restait comme seul stigmate que cette marque sur sa poitrine, et ce traumatisme psychologique que ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais. Sen pensait qu'elle allait mourir, alors elle ferma les yeux, s'endormant mais se réveillant vite à cause du froid. Instinctivement, elle se frictionna la peau puis se mit sur un coude. Le moindre de ses mouvements réveillait une douleur à sa poitrine puis sur le reste de son corps. Cette marque encore récente scintillait.

Elle rampa jusqu'à sa chambre avant de s'enfouir sur une couverture toujours aussi nue, puis elle s'endormit pendant plusieurs jours.

Ce fut la faim qui la réveilla à nouveau. Elle avait exploré sa chambre en désordre, espérant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais sa nudité et sa douleur à la poitrine la ramenèrent à l'atroce vérité. Elle voulut pleurer, mais elle était trop déshydratée pour ça. La faim et la soif la forcèrent à se lever. Avant tout, elle devait trouver des vêtements, mais malheureusement pour elle, ses ravisseurs ne s'étaient pas seulement contentés de lui arracher son âme. Pire, ils avaient profité de son état comateux pour saccager et piller sa demeure. L'ensemble de ses kimonos avait été brûlé. Ses réserves alimentaires, ses objets de valeurs et ses économies volés. Même ses poules qui la fournissaient en œufs avaient été tuées. Absolument tout, même son mobilier avait été ravagé à coup de katana et de révolver, les rendant invendables, tout juste utilisable. Il ne lui restait plus que le dague de son père, petit patrimoine de famille, seul objet laissé par ses agresseurs pour qu'elle puise en finir avec sa misérable vie d'humaine.

Elle jugea l'arme avant de partir dans un rire hystérique, incontrôlable. On aurait presque dit une démente :

« Imbéciles, idiots. Vous auriez dû m'achever. Maintenant je vais me venger. Je vais vous tuer, vos couper vos sexes avec cette dague, vous ouvrir le ventre et me faire une balançoire avec vos tripes. Je vous torturerai plus que je ne l'ai été. Vous allez voir, bande d'enfoirés ! »

Elle battait de l'air avec sa dague, ses gestes incoordonnés abîmant encore plus les restes du mobilier ainsi que le papier washi des shôji. Elle finit par tomber d'épuisement au sol. Sa folie passagère repartie, elle plaça l'arme tranchante sous sa gorge, prête à en finir. C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Que pourrait-elle faire seule et sans moyens ?

Son bras tremblait. Etait-ce le froid ou la peur ? Toujours est-il qu'elle finit par lâcher la dague sans même s'entailler. Même si elle avait guérit, Sen se souvenait de la douleur provoquée par chacune des coupures infligées par les deux hommes. Elle craignait de souffrir encore, et même de mourir. Ces derniers jours de sommeil, elle avait rêvé. Elle avait vu Kimigiku qui lui reprochait sa faiblesse et la faisait culpabiliser d'avoir abandonné Umeko. Etait-ce cela qu l'attendait après la mort ? Une éternité de remords ?

Au désespoir, une fine larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille :

« Kyo… »

Elle n'aurait pas cru penser à lui en cet instant. Elle qui était une oni, chaque fois qu'elle déprimait, elle pensait à Amagiri, celui que son cœur d'oni avait choisi pour toujours. A présent, le rouquin semblait être complètement sorti de ses pensées. Seul le souvenir du tireur, de ses vannes mesquines, de ses sourires malicieux et de ses quelques baisers furtifs parvinrent à faire renaître en elle un semblant de cohérence.

D'une main, Sen toucha entre ses jambes. Aucune sensation ne lui parvint, elle d'habitude si sensible lorsqu'elle se masturbait en pensant à Amagiri. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra sur l'exploration de son sexe souillé, touchant chaque zone en espérant qu'une infime partie ait été épargnée :

« Kyuju » dit-elle à voix haute, mais rien ne venait.

Le souvenir du grand homme bienveillant la laissait complètement indifférente, elle pourtant folle d'amour pour lui autrefois. Ses agresseurs ne s'étaient pas contentés de réduire son esprit en lambeaux. Ils lui avaient aussi arrachée son cœur.

Son autre main se posa sur la marque qui ornait désormais son buste, puis elle descendit vers sa poitrine. Elle caressa ses seins et crut sentir un léger frisson lorsque ses doigts titillèrent ses tétons. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, ravala sa salive, puis ce nom sortit tout seul de ses lèvres :

« Kyo… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? La voilà qu'elle se touchait tout en pensant à ce laxiste de tireur. Elle fit une grimace de dégoût, mais force était de constater que le jeune homme occupait ses pensées.

Sen se releva, regarda de nouveau autour d'elle avant de retomber à genoux, son visage dans ses mains. Quand bien même il reviendrait un jour, Kyo Shiranui ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laissé Umeko se faire prendre par ces rustres. Plus rien ne serait comme avant sans Kimigiku pour la réprimander gentiment, et sans Umeko pour calmer le jeu entre Kyo et elle. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait même plus de quoi s'habiller.

Sen releva soudainement la tête. Elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Caché au fond des placards, elle avait conservé dans une boite quelques souvenirs de sa mère, dont un kimono que l'ancienne femme de maison portait presque quotidiennement et dans lequel Sen aimait venir se nicher. Par miracle, la dite boite n'avait pas été touchée, ses agresseurs n'ayant sans doute pas cherché à fouiller plus que ça.

Tout était là, le kimono, les peignes et quelques bijoux de sa défunte mère. Enfiler le vieil habit lui fit chaud au cœur, mais elle se ravisa lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveaux sur les précieux accessoires féminins. L'image de sa mère les portant apparut dans son esprit, mais elle la chassa. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait se débarrasser de certains affects pour survivre, si elle voulait remonter à la surface. Elle devrait vendre tous ces effets, pour s'acheter à manger, et elle devait trouver un travail rapidement, gagner de l'argent, arranger un peu sa demeure. Mais quel genre de travail ? Elle savait tout juste cuisiner de simples plats. Le ménage n'était pas son fort non plus. Serveuse dans un salon de thé peut-être ?

Sen se regarda dans une glace. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Ses connaissances sur Kyoto ne manqueront pas de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Les femmes de la ville sont toutes des commères, et Sen ne souhaitait pas que son malheur soit connu de tous. Elle devait s'aventurer là où elle n'avait jamais osé mettre les pieds. Elle avait le choix entre les quartiers mal famés où circulaient alcool et pervers en tout genre, ou bien chez les occidentaux, là où la plupart des japonais n'aimait pas se mêler.

Le choix fut vite fait. Sen se rendit dans ce quartier peu fréquenté des gens de sa patrie. Du moins de ceux qui rejetaient définitivement cette intrusion dans leur pays. Il y avait bien quelques nippons, mais tous portaient ces étranges vêtements. Elle devait être la seule en kimono, et immédiatement elle fut comme un objet de foire, admirée des hommes, commentée. Question discrétion, elle avait plutôt mal choisie sa destination. Cependant, elle n'eut aucun mal à vendre ses précieux objets à ce qui semblait être un collectionneur :

« Auriez-vous un travail pour moi ? » demanda de but en blanc la jeune fille déterminée.

L'occidental eut un air surpris avant de sembler considérer la question. Il observa Sen des pieds à a tête, l'évaluant probablement. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas être considérée comme une mignonne poupée japonaise qu'on peut observer à sa guise, Sen se dit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'elle devait saisir cette chance d'être au centre des intérêts des occidentaux. Après tout, elle avait déjà touché le fond. Puisque tous semblaient s'intéresser à elle, autant qu'elle tire profit de cette situation :

« Ca dépend de ce que vous êtes prête à donner » répondit l'homme à lunettes.

Sen lutta contre le dégoût qui s'emparait d'elle avant de se reprendre. Non, il n'avait rien dit de suspicieux ou de pervers. Elle ravala sa salive, pensa à Umeko et se dit qu'elle pourrait tout donner pour gagner de l'argent et l'aider à s'en sortir. Si elle vivrait, ce n'était que pour ça :

« Ce que je suis prête à donner, vous dites ? »

Subitement et à la grande surprise de son interlocuteur, Sen défit le nœud de son obi avant d'écarter son kimono, se montrant complètement nue. Elle ne portait même pas de sous-vêtements puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore pris temps d'en acheter de nouveaux.

L'occidental resta coi avant de se reprendre. Il se racla la gorge, observant encore avec une certaine appétit le corps de femme devant lui, la dite femme se sentant bien malgré elle gênée :

« Vous êtes splendide, et vous avez de l'audace. C'est bien rare chez les japonaises. J'ai entendu dire que les prostituées vivaient toutes dans un lieu appelé Shimabara…

- Je ne suis pas l'une de ces catins, le coupa Sen qui devait se défendre si elle voulait conserver l'estime de cet homme. Je me retrouve seule sans argent. Je suis prête à tout pour en gagner. Faites de moi votre bonne ou votre maîtresse, même votre poupée. J'ai juste besoin d'argent de toute urgence.

- Je vois, je comprends. »

C'est ainsi que commença la vie de la jeune fille dans cet enfer. Chaque ryo gagné à jouer les poupées dociles que les occidentaux aimaient montrer, les bonnes, les modèles nus ou pas pour les artistes. Elle alla même jusqu'à vendre son corps, car cela rapportait plus.

Chaque pièce d'or servait à acheter de nouveaux accessoires pour plaire à ces hommes venus d'ailleurs, et donc s'en faire encore plus d'argent. Sen était comme un emblème dans ce quartier, l'image d'une petite japonaise aux coutumes traditionnelles, mais un brin exotique.

Malgré la honte que lui suscitait ce travail, elle n'en n'était pas totalement insatisfaite. Les occidentaux s'avéraient polis et généreux. Rapidement, elle put se procurer un bon pécule mais qui malheureusement s'envola dans des frais médicaux. Au mois de mars, elle dut suspendre ses activités pendant plusieurs jours, prise d'un soudain accès de fièvre et de douleurs abdominales. Le médecin qui l'avait pris en charge lui annonça le diagnostic qu'elle jugea presque comme une bénédiction malgré son état : Sen avait fait une fausse couche, l'enfant qu'elle portait étant probablement issu des deux ordures qui l'avaient violée.

A l'arrivée du printemps, elle put enfin enterrer auprès des siens le corps de Kimigiku qu'elle avait laissé dans un coin de l'ancien abri de ses poules, enveloppé dans un drap propre. La terre qui se réchauffait lui permit de creuser un trou suffisamment profond. Sen n'eut pas la force de regarder une dernière fois le cadavre de sa dévouée shinobi. Elle toucha la tête au travers du tissu avant de recouvrir l'intégralité de son corps de terre et apposer une nouvelle pierre en mémoire à son amie disparue. Restait Umeko dont elle devait s'occuper maintenant. Sen avait pensé économiser beaucoup d'argent pour s'acheter une arme, pourquoi pas engager un tueur à gage, ou bien prendre des cours pour apprendre à tirer. N'importe quoi qui pourrait mettre les chances de son côté. N'importe quoi qui pourrait la motiver, même si son engagement comprenait de très nombreux risques.

Chaque ryo était un don. Sen mangeait peu pour se permettre d'arriver plus vite à son objectif. Un jour, elle proposa même une invitation chez elle afin que ses clients profitent d'un cadre typique nippon. Cette proposition plut énormément à ses clients.

Sa chambre était la pièce où elle recevait, également la seule qu'elle s'était permise d'arranger. Ses rendez-vous s'accumulèrent, et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle sentit le poids de cet homme au crâne dégarni sur elle, sur ce futon, que la culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Tandis qu'il la pénétrait, une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle regrettait de s'adonner à de telles activités dans cette chambre, ce lieu où Kyo l'avait embrassée en lui avouant son amour pour elle :

« _Kyo_… » Avait-elle pensé, rongée par les remords.

La roue des enfers était en marche, elle ne pouvait plus l'arrêter maintenant.

\******/

« Kyo » gémit Sen tout en laissant rouler une larme de ses paupières closes jusque sur le sillon de sa joue poudrée.

L'appelé posa l'une de ses mains sur ses cheveux coupés courts, au fond ému par le ton employé par la femme qu'il aimait. Jamais de son conscient, Sen ne prononcerait son nom de cette manière. Condamnée à aimer Amagiri, le tireur savait que ses sentiments pour elle ne seraient jamais complètement partagés. Au moins parviendrait-il peut-être à se faire accepter sous son toit. En revanche, il doutait fort qu'après ce traumatisme, Sen l'accepte en tant qu'époux. Elle devait probablement être écœurée des hommes.

Shiranui grinça des dents tandis que son regard se posa à nouveau sur la chambre et sur les boîtes de maquillage déposés sur la coiffeuse. Il ne pouvait accepter si facilement que d'autres hommes se soit appropriés sa dulcinée. Sen avait été possédée mainte et mainte fois dans cette maison. Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas tombée enceinte… Quoique, il ne savait pas :

« Sen, par mon honneur, je jure que tu n'auras plus jamais à subir cela. Je suis prêt à renoncer à toi. Je t'aime bien trop pour te faire souffrir… Pff, c'est que je commence à devenir fleur bleue moi. Ca ne va pas du tout ça. »

Il élaborait des plans dans sa tête. En priorité, il devait libérer sa jeune sœur, mais pas question de laisser Sen seule dans cet endroit délabré, probablement la cible de pervers. Et il devait s'entraîner, gagner en force et rapidité, économiser de l'argent pour pallier aux besoins de Sen et s'acheter une nouvelle arme plus performante. Tout cela en très peu de temps. Il devait passer à l'action avant la fin de l'été. Plus le temps passait et plus Umeko restait la victime de ces vermines :

« Ca me fait mal de penser à ça, mais je ne pourrais pas le faire seul. Prendre d'assaut la demeure du clan Kazama, c'est comme se reconvertir en kamikaze. Mettons ma fierté de côté, il en va de la sécurité d'Umeko. Je devrais peut-être essayer de contacter les autres cons d'homo. Ouais, je ne suis pas sûr que le gamin veuille faire de nouveau face à son paternel. Okita ? Non, c'est un boulet celui-là, et si ça se trouve il est déjà mort. Putain, pourquoi t'es mort Harada, j'ai besoin de toi là ! Comment tu m'as dit qu'il s'appelait ton pote déjà ? »

Un bruit venant de l'extérieur le sortit de ses projets. Persuadé qu'il y avait quelqu'un, Kyo chargea son arme et se posta derrière une cloison d'où il pouvait apercevoir l'allée. Un homme d'âge mûr, environ la cinquantaine, approchait. Il portait une moustache, un accoutrement occidental, il semblait seul et non armé. Son visage jovial laissait fort à deviner qu'il était sur le point de passer un agréable moment. Le tireur grinça à nouveau des dents, serait-ce là l'un des clients de Sen ?

Shiranui se posta sur l'engawa, sa présence stoppant net la marche de l'inconnu qui haussa un sourcil et s'exprima dans un japonais relativement mauvais, avec un fort accent étranger :

« Vous êtes aussi là pour Asuka ? Je regrette, mais c'est mon tour, dit-il en sortant une montre à gousset de sa poche. Je suis un homme très occupé et…

- Dégagez ! »

Le ton de Shiranui était sans appel. Les manières de cet homme l'horripilaient :

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- Dégagez avant que je ne m'énerve, l'avertit une fois de plus le tireur.

- Pensez-vous que de simples menaces vont me faire renoncer à ma distraction favorite ? »

C'en était trop pour Kyo qui n'osait imaginer cet étranger prendre son pied avec sa Sen. Il s'apprêtait à le rejoindre pour lui flanquer une sacrée correction et le tirer de force vers la sortie mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par une voix ensommeillée derrière lui :

« Qui est là ? demanda Sen d'une petite voix, son gracieux kimono froissé et tout juste arrangé.

- Personne, je m'en occupe. Retourne dans ta chambre, lui ordonna le tireur.

- Asuka, m'auriez-vous oublié, très chère ?

- Michel-san… »

Réalisant soudain qui l'identité de son nouveau visiteur, Sen se raidit, s'apprêtant à arranger sa tenue mais elle fut interrompue par un bruit métallique peu rassurant. Elle comme l'occidental firent un mouvement de recul. Shiranui venait de dégainer son arme et le pointait maintenant droit sur le front du client :

« Dégagez j'ai dit, décréta Kyo, ou je vous trou le crâne.

- Kyo ! s'indigna la jeune fille qui, même si elle n'aimait pas ce travail, n'avait pas de rancune particulièrement envers les occidentaux qui l'avaient un peu aidée à se relever.

- Pas de bêtises mon garçon, pactisa l'homme chauve quelque peu démuni face au révolver. Cette arme n'est pas chargée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour tout réponse, Kyo tira en l'air. Le bruit assourdissant fit crier Sen de surprise et tomber l'occidental fesses au sol. Son corps maigre et peu flatteur tremblait de toute part. Le tireur retint un rictus de dégoût à l'idée que sa bien-aimée avait pu être touchée et prise par cet homme laid. Il passa son bras libre au travers des épaules de la jeune fille qui n'osait plus rien dire et ordonna une fois de plus :

« Dégagez, et ne revenez plus jamais ici. Ni toi, ni tes autres copains occidentaux. Je te laisse le soin de décommander tous ses rendez-vous. Se… Asuka reste avec moi maintenant. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Allez, file ! »

Le vieil ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et détala comme un lapin non sans pousser un petit cri peu viril.

Quand il disparu de l'allée, Kyo s'attendait à recevoir tous les reproches du monde. Il s'en réjouissait presque d'avance, prêt à encaisser les mignons petits coups de sa bien-aimée sur son épaule avec ses insultes rigolotes, la Sen qu'il connaissait quoi. Mais, à son grand étonnement et pour son plus grand plaisir, la jeune fille se serra plus contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule et lui chuchota simplement :

« Merci »

Par ce geste, il venait de mettre un terme à ces semaines de souffrance. La roue tournait de nouveau.


	53. Deuils

**Chapitre 53** : Deuils

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme le dernier chapitre commence à dater de bien trois mois, je vais faire un très bref récapitulatif des derniers évènements : Okita, qui a appris la mort de Kondo et Sanosuke, part à la poursuite du Shinsengumi, tandis que Shiranui retrouve Sen à Kyoto, complètement changée. Après s'être violemment fait agresser par Chigiru Kazama et Kyotarô Shiranui, elle jouait les courtisanes auprès d'occidentaux pour subvenir à ses besoins et trouver le moyen de libérer Umeko de la demeure Kazama. Cette dernière est enfermée par Chigiru, enceinte, elle a assisté à l'assassinat d'Amagiri et de Kimigiku, et à la chute de Chikage Kazama, toujours en vie car il semble être le seul qui ait une influence sur le sabre légendaire _Doujigiri Yasutsuna._

Je rappelle que cette fic suit l'anime. On se situe actuellement à l'épisode six de la saison deux. Ceux qui connaissent bien la série reconnaîtront les passages que je ne réécris pas en entier pour ne pas donner trop de volume un peu inutile à cette fic déjà infiniment longue.

Bonne lecture

\******/

Allongée dans le noir, Umeko Shiranui attendait que l'on vienne chercher son plateau repas auquel elle n'avait pas touché. Elle n'avait plus ni l'appétit, ni la force de vivre depuis que son agresseur, le géniteur de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, l'avait enlevée avant de la séquestrer et la violer. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle était rapidement tombée enceinte et donc Chigiru Kazama ne venait plus déchirer ses parties intimes avec son horrible anguille¹. Seulement, elle redoutait l'accouchement. L'acte sexuel lui avait fait si mal lorsque cet homme l'avait pénétrée pour la première fois, alors qu'est-ce que ça serait lorsque l'enfant sortira par cette même porte. Umeko avait peur, aussi elle espérait qu'en mangeant peu, il ne serait pas très gros. Elle était si naïve et ignorante malgré les enseignements qu'elle avait reçus. Sa mère l'avait prévenue : « _quand un mâle te monte dessus, fais la morte, et ton supplice sera bref_ ». Ce qu'elle avait fait, mais la douleur était restée un bon moment entre ses cuisses avant de remonter jusqu'à sa tête pour y laisser une douloureuse cicatrice. Depuis, elle s'était lavée, mais elle se sentait encore tellement sale.

Elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Même les bons souvenirs de sa vie avec Sen ne la consolaient plus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de la jeune fille qu'elle chérissait comme une sœur voire même plus. Son sort à elle n'était rien à côté de ce que Sen avait enduré, et qu'on lui a forcée à regarder. Umeko a prié en silence, sans s'arrêter, mais cela n'a pas mis un terme aux tortures infligées à sa bienfaitrice. Elle avait perdu connaissance avant la fin, et ni son père ni Chigiru n'avaient voulu lui répondre si elle était encore vivante ou non. Pendant des mois, Umeko s'était accroché à un fin espoir. Le « _Qui sait ?_ » de ses agresseurs laissaient supposer que Sen pouvait être encore vivante. Mais au fil des jours, sans nouvelle, sans lumière, souillée, humiliée, elle avait perdu toute volonté. Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps on la retenait ici, ni quand aurait lieu cet accouchement qu'elle redoute tant. Seul l'air plus chaud lui indiquait qu'on devait approcher de l'été.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une servante. La jeune fille dut se cacher les yeux. La moindre luminosité l'éblouissait après tous ces mois passés dans l'obscurité. Même pas une lampe ou un livre ne lui avaient été donnés. C'était sa punition pour avoir osé déserter. Chigiru Kazama avait bien promis d'être clément avec elle si elle lui donnait un nouvel héritier, mais au vu du triste sort de Kyuju Amagiri, assassiné par cet homme, et de Chikage, son propre fils, elle doutait réellement que ce monstre soit capable d'une quelconque compassion. Probablement qu'elle allait croupir ici, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'enfanter des oni qui deviendront aussi sordides que leur géniteur :

« Vous n'avez rien mangé, Umeko-sama. »

Elle ne répondit rien, elle était presque devenue muette. Quelques mots parvenaient difficilement à sortir de sa gorge, mais cela lui demandait tellement d'effort qu'elle en faisait très rarement usage.

La servante sortit avec le plateau. Elle serait tranquille pour quelques heures, jusqu'au thé de l'après-midi. Elle s'allongea sur son futon. Dormir était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans cette prison. Au fond, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse qu'on la laisse tranquille en dehors des heures de repas. Seulement aujourd'hui, le shôji se rouvrit brusquement. Par réflexe, Umeko remonta la couverture sur elle pour se protéger de la clarté. Des pas lourds se firent entendre, mais elle ne sortit pas de sa cachette pour autant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave et autoritaire résonne dans la pièce :

« Salue-moi, malpolie ! »

Umeko se raidit en reconnaissant le timbre de Chigiru Kazama. En vitesse et maladroitement, elle se mit à genoux et s'inclina, son ventre l'empêchant de se pencher trop. Elle espérait que son visiteur ne la punisse pas pour ce manque d'élégance :

« Ton paternel n'a pas cessé de me vanter ton éducation, mais il avait tord. A moins que ta vie de sauvageonne ne t'ait fait oublier les bonnes manières. »

Elle voulut s'excuser mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Chigiru posa devant elle le plateau que la domestique venait de remporter avant de dire dans un ton qui se voulait sans appel :

« Mange, c'est un ordre. Les bonniches disent que tu n'avales rien. Même si les enfants oni puisent jusqu'aux moindres ressources de leur mère pour se développer, tu vas quand même le perdre si tu es vidée et ça je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Alors mange. »

Il resta là à observer chaque bouchée du repas à présent froid qu'elle devait avaler. Chaque gorgée lui donnait presque la nausée, et plus elle mettait du temps, plus l'impatience de son agresseur se faisait sentir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne resta plus un grain de riz dans son bol qu'il décréta :

« Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as. Si tu n'étais pas enceinte, je t'aurais attachée nue à un arbre pendant une semaine et tous les mâles du clan auraient eu le loisir de jouer avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas que ça arrive, ponds-moi des héritiers.

- Mè…

- T'as dit quelque chose ?

- S'il vous plait… articula-t-elle difficilement. Je veux… voir ma mère. »

Sa tendre maman, Natsuko Shiranui, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis sa fuite, était bien le seul réconfort qu'elle pouvait espérer. Si elle venait, Umeko était sure qu'elle retrouverait le courage d'affronter les épreuves que la vie mettait sur sa route. Elle avala sa salive pour dessécher sa gorge avant de s'incliner à nouveau :

« Je vous en supplie, Chigiru-sama. J'écarterai les cuisses pour vous, je vous donnerai de nombreux héritiers en bonne santé, je mangerai tous mes repas, je ferai ce que vous voudrez. Alors je vus en supplie, laissez-moi voir ma mère, Natsuko Shiranui. »

A sa grande surprise, l'homme éclata de rire avant de quitter la pièce. Umeko s'effondra de nouveau sur le futon en soupirant, juste quelques instants avant que sa prison ne se rouvre à nouveau, et cette fois deux hommes, ses pires cauchemars, entrèrent ensemble en ricanant :

« T'entends ça Kyotarô. Ta gamine veut voir la guenon.

- Mais c'est trop tard, idiote. »

Que voulaient-ils dire ? Celle qu'ils nommaient la guenon, ce n'est quand même pas sa mère, respectée pour son sang pur

« Où est-elle ? osa demander Umeko.

- Voilà ce qu'il en reste, répondit son père en lui balançant une longue mèche de cheveux bleus retenus par un lien. Ta salope de mère nous a trahis. Je savais depuis des années qu'elle évitait de tomber encore enceinte, alors que le rôle d'une femelle est de donner des héritiers. Mais bon, quand on t'a ramenée, elle a brandit un dague envers Chigiru-sama, exigeant qu'on ne te fasse rien tant qu'aucune cérémonie officielle n'ait lieu et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de te préparer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on souille impunément sa sauvageonne de fille. »

Umeko frémit, sa mère n'avait quand même pas osé prendre ce risque :

« Tu connais le règlement Umeko, continua Kyotarô. Il n'y a pas pire crime que de menacer notre souverain Chigiru Kazama. Cette pourriture n'a pas fait long feu. On s'est un peu amusé avec elle comme avec l'autre gamine avant de la marquer et la chasser de cette demeure.

- Elle est donc en fuite, dit tout bas Umeko au fond un peu rassurée que sa mère soit en vie malgré tout.

- Tu rigoles ! reprit son père. Tu crois que j'allais la laisser partir sans me venger ? Elle était mon épouse, elle a sali l'honneur de notre famille. Je l'ai assassinée, son corps a dû être dévoré par les poissons depuis un bon moment déjà. Oublie cette traîtresse, c'est à toi seule maintenant de redorer notre nom en donnant un héritier Kazama. J'espère que tu te rends compte de tes responsabilités et de ta chance, Umeko. »

La jeune fille enceinte mit quelques minutes à bien intégrer les paroles de son père. Sen, puis sa mère, les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, abusées, violentées, marquées, l'une morte, l'autre probablement. Peu importe son châtiment et les convenances, Umeko s'effondra en larmes. Ses dernières espérances avaient été anéanties par ces hommes qui sortirent en la laissant en l'état. Elle crut juste entendre Chigiru railler quelque chose comme « _ces femelles, toujours en train de chouiner. Marie était pareille, c'est vraiment agaçant_ », puis la shôji se ferma de nouveau, la laissant seule dans le noir, avec sa peine pour seule compagne.

\*****/

Armée du revolver de Kyo, Sen était à l'affût du moindre bruit. Elle avait de nouveau revêtu le vieux kimono de sa mère et s'était installée dans sa chambre en attendant le retour de son ami parti en ville avec ses gracieux habits, son maquillage, ses accessoires à cheveux et tout autre objet revendable. Il disait avoir une idée, mais que pour cela il avait besoin d'un peu d'argent. Sen, pour une fois, n'avait pas rouspété qu'il prenne sa fortune, ou plutôt ses maigres gains. Le temps n'était pas aux réprimandes. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de retirer Umeko de sa prison, en espérant que son amie n'ait pas été trop châtiée par ces bourreaux sans cœur.

Par mesure de précaution, il lui avait laissée son arme et montrée comment s'en servir si l'un de ses anciens clients se présentait et insistait. Quoiqu'il en soit, la jeune file avait compris qu'elle devrait quitter ce lieu où elle avait coulé des jours heureux avec sa famille, Kimigiku puis Umeko. Mais quels étaient les projets de Kyo ? Le clan Kazama est si puissant. Il ne va quand même pas jouer les suicidaires et se jeter seule dans la gueule du loup ? Si elle le perdait lui-aussi, Sen savait que cette fois elle n'y survivrait pas :

« Je suis de retour, retentit une voix familière au sein de la demeure.

- Rien à signaler, répondit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.

- Parfait, enfile ça. »

Comme toute affaire, Kyo était revenu avec un hakama gris et un kimono orange. Une tenue similaire à celle de Chizuru :

« Pourquoi me déguises-tu en homme ? Quelle est ton idée ?

- Je vais t'emmener dans un lieu où tu seras en sécurité, répondit simplement le tireur. Mais les femmes ne sont pas admises là-bas. Attache-toi les cheveux et baisse la tête. Ta frimousse peut trahir ta vraie nature. Prends ton vieux kimono avec toi et allons-y.

- Nous partons déjà ?

- Nous reviendrons si tu le souhaites lorsque j'aurai libéré Umeko. Le temps presse Sen. »

Elle approuva, un peu à contrecœur car elle aurait aimé saluer ses proches enterrés au fin fond de son domaine avant de partir. Mais Kyo avait raison, elle devait s'occuper avant tout des vivants.

Un lieu où les femmes ne sont pas admises ? Sen redoutait sa destination et elle avait raison. La voilà aux portes de Shimabara. Gênée de se rendre dans un tel endroit, elle baissa encore plus la tête pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Certains hommes semblèrent se moquer d'elle en lui lançant des « _Alors, c'est ta première fois ici_ », ou des « _V'là un puceau qui veut devenir un homme_ ». Ce qu'elle pouvait détester les hommes et leur fâcheuse tendance à écouter leur troisième membre plutôt que leur cerveau. Vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kyo l'emmenait dans un tel foutoir alors qu'elle était une femme. Ils finiront par découvrir sa vraie nature. Et le pire, c'est que le tireur semblait bien connaître les lieux. Il la fit entrer dans une maison plutôt coquette appelée « _Suzaku_ » :

« Soyez les bienvenus messieurs, saluèrent très courtoisement plusieurs femmes très jeunes à l'entrée de la demeure,

- Yo, c'est moi Kyo Shiranui. La patronne est-elle là ?

- _Il n'a vraiment aucun tact_, pensa Sen désabusée.

- Shiranui-san, s'exclama une autre femme bien plus âgée et vêtue d'un kimono certes beau mais beaucoup plus simple que le accueillantes. Quelle joie de revoir un client tel que vous.

- Mais le plaisir est pour moi de rencontrer à nouveau la ravissante patronne de cet établissement, renchérit l'homme aux cheveux bleus apparemment très à l'aise.

- Allons, pas de flatterie à mon âge. Entrez donc, vous avez amené une connaissance aujourd'hui ? »

Cette fois c'était évident, Kyo était un habitué des lieux. Sen en fut contrariée. Il courtisait ouvertement ces filles en face d'elle, alors qu'il disait l'aimer. N'a-t-il réellement aucun tact ? Peu importe leur situation désastreuse, elle avait bien envie de lui coller une droite. Ca la défoulerait au moins :

« J'ai à vous parler, Fuzuki-san. Serait-il possible de faire servir un thé à mon ami ? »

Il avait ponctué cela en déposant quelques pièces dans les mains de l'hôtesse qui fit un seul geste. En moins de deux, Sen fut entraînée à l'intérieur, installée sur un cousin, entourée de femmes qui se collaient à elle sans oser plus leur geste puisque là n'était pas la demande du payeur. Cela dit, elles ne se gênaient pas pour lui poser bon nombre de questions sur sa vie et ses activités tout en lui servant un délicieux thé parfumé aux fruits :

« _Kyo, dépêche-toi de me sortir de là_ » pensa Sen tout en avalant la boisson bouillante, se contentant d'inventer des bobards pour répondre aux questions dérangeantes des jeunes courtisanes qui tachaient de faire honneur leur maison.

Pendant ce temps justement, Kyo suivait l'hôte jusqu'à un salon où elle le fit asseoir avant de lui demander :

« Souhaitez-vous rencontrer l'oïran Akiyo aujourd'hui ? Les petites sauront bien s'occuper de votre ami…

- Je ne suis pas ici pour cela, Fuzuki-san. J'ai un très grand service à vous demander. »

Dans une autre pièce, Sen aurait tout donné pour se cacher dans un trou de souris. Même après sa terrible mésaventure, elle n'avait pas encore changé de bord. Les regards langoureux et les gestes un peu trop collants de ces professionnelles payées pour ça la gênait vraiment. Mais pourquoi Kyo l'avait-elle emmenée ici ?

Son calvaire prit fin lorsque la patronne fit irruption dans la pièce et ordonna à ses filles de laisser tranquille le client :

« Viens avec moi, petite. »

L'appellation féminine surprit les courtisanes qui eurent un soudain geste de recul. Sen s'empressa de la suivre jusqu'à la pièce où était installée Kyo. La patronne l'inspecta de tous les côtés avant de décréter :

« Elle n'a pas l'air robuste, ta protégée.

- Ne vous fiez pas à son corps, Fuzuki-san. Sa force se situe là, argumenta Kyo en désignant sa tête. Je vous en supplie, c'est l'affaire de quelques semaines. Vous avez là suffisamment d'argent pour la nourrir pendant facilement deux mois, et je suis sûr qu'elle peut se rendre utile. Tout ce que je demande, c'est qu'elle ne sorte pas, qu'elle soit le moins possible en contact avec la population.

- Ce n'est pas le travail qui manque ici. Il faut nettoyer les chambres, les cuisines, faire la plonge.

- Le travail ? souffla Sen tout bas. Kyo, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Tu vas rester ici Sen, le temps que je ramène Umeko. Tu y seras en sécurité.

- Je veux venir également, s'imposa la jeune fille qui se sentait encore coupable de l'enlèvement de sa sœur de cœur.

- Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre aussi, Sen.

- Je vous laisse vous faire vos adieux. Petite, quand tu seras prête, enfile donc ton kimono féminin, celui-ci ne te sied guère. C'est un royaume de femme ici. Je vais expliquer la situation à mes filles, après quoi tu viendras me trouver dans mon bureau. Je vais te présenter à mon mari et te donnerai des instructions » dit alors la patronne en quittant la pièce.

Sen baissa la tête. Elle comprenait la décision de Kyo, mais elle était aussi en colère qu'il la mette à l'écart. Ce dernier soupira, lui caressa les cheveux avant de lui dire :

« Fuzuki-san est une brave femme sous ses airs sévères. Elle te traitera bien. Je reviendrais le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne peux pas m'attenter à prendre d'assaut la demeure Kazama sans préparation. Ce serait du suicide.

- Je serai un poids, c'est ça ?

- Disons que si tu venais à être tuée, je pense que je n'y survivrai pas. Je t'aime Sen, tu le sais.

- Oui, désolée de ne pouvoir y répondre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on en reparlera quand Umeko sera là. Elle est assez douée pour servir d'intermédiaire, surtout quand on se dispute.

- En effet, répondit la jeune fille en affichant un sourire timide. Prends ça, Kyo. »

Elle sortit d'autour de son cou ne ficelle au bout de laquelle était accrochée un petit sachet en tissu maladroitement cousu. A l'intérieur, on pouvait sentir comme des petites plantes au doux parfum printanier :

« C'est Umeko qui m'avait fabriquée ça. Sa mère, enfin votre mère qui cultivait des plantes disait que celles-ci portent bonheur.

- On ne peut pas dire que ça a été efficace, railla Kyo qui acceptait mal ce qu'avait enduré sa dulcinée.

- Si justement. Pour remonter la pente après ça, j'ai réalisé que je devais penser à ce que j'avais encore, et non ce que j'avais perdu. Malgré tout ça, ma fausse-couche, mes soucis financiers ou le jeûne, je suis encore en vie, sans séquelles physiques. J'ai eu la chance qu'ils ne découvrent pas le vieux kimono de ma mère, ni même ses bijoux que j'ai dû revendre. Les occidentaux, malgré leurs manières, ont toujours été corrects et respectueux. Ca aurait pu être bien pire, j'estime que je m'en sors bien. Je ne sais si ça a une influence, mais je veux que tu le prennes avec toi et qu'il te garde parmi nous. »

Le tireur reprit son sourire malicieux avant de ranger le bijou de fortune dans une poche :

« Ne crois pas que je vais le mettre autour du cou, ça serait la honte.

- Tu ne changeras jamais » répliqua Sen en prenant un faux air contrit et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Ils rirent ensemble, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis bien des mois. Même si le temps n'était pas à la rigolade, cela remonta un peu leur moral bien assombri. Sen s'attendait à ce que Kyo attente quelque chose, qu'il cherche à l'embrasser comme dans son habitude, sans gène et sans prendre en compte ses sentiments. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne fit rien, se contentant seulement de lui donner une accolade :

« _Tu as peur que je te rejette ? _pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut seule, au fond un peu déçue. _Reviens-moi vite, Kyo_. »

Les mains jointes, elle pria sa famille et sa défunte shinobi de protéger cet homme qu'elle aimait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

\******/

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures. Tout était calme dans le "quartier général" provisoire du Shinsengumi. Saito avançait à pas lents, de retour d'une mission de plusieurs jours. Même s'il s'impatientait de retrouver Hijikata, l'homme de sa vie, la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer aura vite fait de décourager le nouveau capitaine. Ils s'en doutaient tous un peu, mais le gaucher n'avait eu de cesse de lui donner de l'espoir et de l'encourager à faire son possible pour libérer Kondo, en vain. Saito avait joué les coursiers et les intermédiaires, mais le défunt samourai n'avait pas échappé à sa sentence. Et l'homme aux cheveux violets revenait avec ce simple message de la part de l'ancien commandant : « _Vis notre rêve, Toshi_ ».

Là qu'il y repense, Hijikata avait été tellement patient autrefois. Il l'avait soutenu dans le début de leur relation où il avait bien du mal à gérer ses affects. Quand il y repense maintenant, Saito a un peu honte de s'être si souvent laissé aller aux larmes. N'importe quelle recrue l'aurait surpris aurait immédiatement perdu le respect envers le taciturne capitaine, en plus de le traiter de femmelette. C'est ce qu'il avait été, il ne le niait pas, mais il avait surmonté tout ça. Maintenant, même s'il continuait d'aimer Hijikata de tout son cœur, c'est plus son compagnon qui se transformait presque en guimauve. Ce constat fit sourire le gaucher. Il pouvait au moins se vanter d'être l'un des seuls à connaître le côté très doux du démon du Shinsengumi, avec Chizuru peut-être. Mais il pardonnait à la demoiselle qui, il le sait, aimait bien trop Heisuke pour attenter de séduire son vice-capitaine. Il émanait d'elle une telle adoration pour le jeune rasetsu, plus forte chaque jour. Ses yeux brillaient particulièrement et elle semblait presque bien trop guillerette par rapport à la situation du pays. A croire que quelque chose a changé en elle aussi, car Chizuru respire la vie à des kilomètres.

Une voix s'éleva soudain dans la nuit, au niveau du local qu'ils empruntaient. Saito crut reconnaître la voix de son frère d'arme Sôji Okita. Que faisait-il ici ? Ils se situaient à des kilomètres d'Edo. Il n'avait quand même pas pu faire le trajet à pied dans son état.

En passant près des écuries, la présence d'un nouveau cheval le renseigna sur le moyen de transport de son ami. Serait-il venu pour revoir son maître ? Saito savait Sôji très dévoué à Kondo. Comment allait-il accepter le sacrifice de ce dernier :

« Comment as-tu pu laisser Kondo-san se sacrifier ? C'est toi qui aurais du être fait prisonnier à sa place. »

Très mal apparemment…

Saito fronça les sourcils. Il savait depuis toujours qu'Okita pouvait se montrer colérique et cassant dès qu'il s'agissait de Kondo, mais croit-il vraiment que c'est facile pour Hijikata qui fut contraint de laisser son supérieur et ami de longue date mourir à sa place. Kondo avait donné un ordre, Hijikata n'avait eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

Le silence reprit ses droits, et Saito vit Okita passer à côté de lui, marchant en sens inverse, l'air renfrogné, sans lui adresser un seul regard. Chizuru le suivait à la trace. Le gaucher la laissa faire. Après tout, c'est elle qui s'occupait d'apaiser tous ces cœurs meurtris. Et puis, il avait une autre mission tout aussi peu plaisante à accomplir :

« Saito, demanda Hijikata qui s'approchait vers lui, ne peut-on plus rien faire pour Kondo-san ?

- Le vingt-cinq avril dernier, le capitaine Kondo a été décapité à Itabashi².

- Je vois, ils ne lui ont même pas permis de se faire le seppuku. Ca explique pourquoi Sôji est venu jusqu'ici malgré son état. Je ne peux pas le blâmer, c'est en partie ma faute » répondit le brun d'un ton abattu.

Saito s'approcha pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Hijikata lui enlaça la taille d'une main et pressa sa tête sur son buste de l'autre, embrassant les cheveux indigo du gaucher. Le plus jeune sentit l'odeur du sang et remarqua les bandages quelque peu imbibés de son supérieur :

« Je vais te faire du mal Toshi, si je m'appuie comme ça sur tes blessures, dit Saito en se desserrant de l'étreinte et en offrant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du nouveau commandant.

- La souffrance est ma pénitence.

- Kondo-san ne l'aurait pas voulu. Tu sais comme moi qu'il s'est sacrifié pour te sauver et pour que tu poursuives votre rêve. Pardonne mon impertinence, je n'ai pas de leçon à te donner. Mais en quoi est-ce que ça honore sa mémoire et son sacrifice si tu sombres dans le désespoir ? Il voulait que tu vives pour vous deux.

- Bien sûr, confirma Hijikata en dégainant son katana. Je poursuivrai son combat et mènerai nos troupes à la victoire. »

Il ponctua ses paroles de quelques techniques de kenjutsu mais fut arrêté net par Saito :

« Ne force pas. Je te rappelle que tu es blessé, Toshi. Tu ne peux pas revenir sur le champ de bataille maintenant.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça. Mes blessures m'importent peu, je dois combattre, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Et te faire tuer par le premier ennemi que nous croiserons ? Tu peux à peine bouger correctement. Toshi, soit raisonnable et repose-toi jusqu'à ta guérison complète.

- Tu me prends pour un infirme ? » pesta le brun qui repoussa brutalement son compagnon.

Saito ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Autrefois, peut-être que ce rejet l'aurait anéanti, mais maintenant il devinait juste que son amour était profondément blessé autant dans sa chair que dans son âme de guerrier. Il irait au front même avec tous ses membres cassés. Sur ce point, lui et Sôji se ressemblent bien. Demander au disciple de Kondo de rester sagement au lit, c'est comme tenter d'apprivoiser une poule pour qu'elle fasse les courses à votre place :

« Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, répliqua le gaucher tout en dégainant lui-aussi son arme. Montre-moi que tu es capable de combattre.

- Tu pointes ton katana vers moi ? se scandalisa Hijikata. Hajime, es-tu devenu fou ?

- Qui est le plus fou ici entre toi et moi ? Ca m'en coûte, mais je fais ça pour te protéger Toshi. Par respect pour Kondo-san et aussi parce que je t'aime plus que tout.

- On discutera de ta sanction lorsque je t'aurai vaincu.

- Arrêtez tous les deux. »

Heisuke apparut dans cette atmosphère lourde. Depuis qu'il était devenu un rasetsu, il avait appris à se fondre dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Aussi il avait tout entendu mais n'avait osé interférer jusqu'à ce moment :

« Hijikata-san, Hajme-kun a raison. Prendre le commandement au front dans ton état est trop dangereux. Mais Hajime-kun, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. »

Pour Heisuke, cela paraissait inconcevable que ces deux hommes qui s'aiment tant puissent se battre. Lui ne brandirait jamais son katana contre sa Chizuru même si elle allait dans un sens totalement opposé a sien. La dite jeune fille arriva sur ces entrefaites et tenta à son tour d'arrêter les deux samourai mais elle ne réussit qu'à se faire rembarrer. Heisuke la fit reculer. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose à la femme de sa vie, celle-ci s'accrochant à sa chemise et se cachant les yeux dans son omoplate. Ce contact rapproché suffit à faire naître des sensations en lui. Décidément, la demoiselle ne finirait jamais de prendre le contrôle de son corps, même involontairement.

Comme prévu, Saito emporta facilement ce petit duel. Après bien des argumentations, Hijikata céda à lui laisser temporairement le commandement de l'armée. Satisfait, le gaucher se retira dans le local qui les abritait, l'air stoïque :

« Je n'ai même pas tenu une minute. Ma fierté me fait plus mal que mes blessures, soupira le nouveau commandant.

- Votre courage redore entièrement votre personne, Hijikata-san, répliqua Heisuke qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère.

- J'aurai plutôt dit son côté insensé, baragouina Chizuru tout bas qui en oubliait presque que les rasetsu avait une bien meilleure audition que les humains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Oh, nous allons vous laisser Hijikata-san, sourit bêtement le jeune rasetsu en emmenant sa dulcinée loin de la colère du démon. Reposez-vous bien si vous voulez guérir vite. »

S'il ne s'était pas senti si faible, il lui aurait mis une sacrée correction à cette petite insolente. Quoique, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se promet de la corriger sans jamais y parvenir, toujours attendri par son visage de poupée. Chizuru montrait des fois un enthousiasme peu adapté à la situation, et ça s'arrangeait de moins en moins surtout depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Heisuke après l'Abura-Kôji et qu'ils semblaient vivre une parfaite idylle amoureuse même en ces temps de guerre. Ce n'était pas le cas de lui avec Saito. Cette altercation risquait d'être un coup dur pour eux. Il aurait aimé l'avoir auprès de lui ce soir, mais il allait encore devoir passer la nuit seul dans ses draps froids. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la présence de celui qu'il qualifiait maintenant d'âme-sœur puisse lui être aussi vitale :

« _Je devrais peut-être aller m'excuser_, pensa-t-il. _Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir, Saito n'a fait que son devoir et je pense que j'aurai aussi été prêt à le mettre ainsi à l'épreuve si les rôles s'étaient inversés. Mais je ne sais même pas où il est allé_. »

A sa grande surprise, Hijikata retrouva le jeune capitaine dans sa propre chambre, à genoux, tête basse, ses katana posé à côté de lui. Il avait retiré son manteau et semblait attendre :

« Hajime ?

- J'attends ma sanction, Hijikata-san. Pour avoir osé diriger mon arme vers mon commandant, je mériterai la mort. Tuez-moi ou ordonnez le seppuku, je m'y plierai. »

Le brun tiqua. Décidément, Saito était toujours bien trop droit et formel. Quelque chose qui ne changeait pas chez lui. Quand il recommençait à le nommer de façon respectueuse, oubliant le « _Toshi_ » affectueux, c'est qu'il ne se sentait plus digne d'être son compagnon. Il s'assit en tailleur face au jeune homme et ordonna :

« Relève la tête. »

Il s'exécuta docilement. Son unique œil bleu nuit visible resplendissait à la lueur des lanternes, malgré une certaine tristesse contenue qui s'y reflétait. Son visage apparaissait encore bien jeune mais avec un air plus mature que l'époque où il laissait tomber sa chevelure sur son épaule. Hijikata regrettait vraiment les soyeuses longues mèches mauves où il laissait glisser ses doigts et avait l'impression de caresser de la soie. Saito était beau, à n'en pas douter, et ce même lorsqu'il est recouvert de sang. Personnellement, Hijikata préférait quand même ses rares sourires et démonstrations de joie. Une idée lui vint alors. Tentant de garder son air sévère, il dit cette fois au jeune homme en face de lui :

« Approche-toi »

Encore une fois, Saito s'exécuta sans comprendre où voulait en venir son supérieur. A sa grande surprise, Hijikata l'attira encore plus près de lui, rengainant une grimace de douleur lorsque le corps svelte du gaucher percuta le sien blessé. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de demander quoique ce soit, le brun s'empara des lèvres du plus jeune, le renversant sur le tatami. Saito répondait à peine à son étreinte et gardait son visage toujours aussi passible :

« C'est tout l'effet que je te fais ? demanda Hijikata en mimant un air contrarié.

- Que faîtes-vous, Hijikata-san ?

- A ton avis, mon Hajime. J'embrasse l'homme que j'aime.

- Je m'attendais à recevoir une sanction.

- Oh, mais tu vas l'avoir, et elle se prolongera si tu gardes cette dégaine. Allez souris, ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu. »

Face à son éternel air renfrogné, Hijikata se permit de prendre les devant et de déboutonner la chemise de son amant pour y dévoiler sa poitrine et son abdomen musclé :

« Lève les bras, ordonna-t-il encore, et je t'interdis de les baisser »

Saito comprit enfin lorsqu'il reconnut l'air malicieux de son compagnon. Trop tard pour lui, Hijikata était déjà en train de lui chatouiller les aisselles. Malgré les années, les épreuves et la fortification de son caractère, la gaucher était toujours aussi sensible à ce genre d'agression qui amusait toujours autant le brun. Immédiatement, ses bras allèrent protéger ses zones attaquées et il se replia sur lui-même, luttant pour ne pas hurler de rire et alerter le reste des recrues :

« Hep hep, je t'ai interdit de baisser les bras.

- Hijikata-san… Non, pas ça, rit Saito qui ne pouvait pas à lui seul protéger tout le haut de son corps.

- Je croyais que tu voulais être sanctionné ? Allez, lève les bras et retiens-toi. Si tu cris, tu vas sonner les gong, si tu bouges, tu as me faire mal et ça va augmenter ta punition.

- Je ne pourrais jamais, je suis trop chatouilleux.

- Prends sur toi. »

Le supplice le tortura tout autant qu'il amusa l'homme aux cheveux indigo qui avait l'impression de n'avoir rien perdu de sa complicité avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Aussi, lorsque qu'au bout d'un temps interminable ce dernier jugea qu'il avait assez malmené son petit gaucher, il l'invita à s'allonger à ses côtés sur le futon. Contraint de dormir sur le dos à cause de ses blessures, Saito se contenta seulement de lui prendre la main et de nicher sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant pour s'endormir… Du moins il attendit que le brun se soit fait kidnapper par Morphée pour se relever, renfiler sa tenue et quitter la pièce et le quartier général au beau milieu de la nuit.

\******/

¹ _Son horrible anguille_ : La comparaison vient du film Mémoire d'une Geisha

² _Itabashi :_ Un des vingt-trois arrondissements formant Edo, l'ancien Tokyo.


	54. Amitié

**Chapitre 54** : Amitié

\*******/

Heisuke avait emmené sa dulcinée dans sa chambre qu'il squattait bien souvent, lui-même n'ayant pas de pièce personnelle puisqu'il n'existait plus aux yeux du monde. Bientôt, il devrait partir pour faire sa ronde de nuit, bien que sa principale mission était de surveiller Sannan. Heisuke n'osait pas le lâcher des yeux. Leur aîné semblait de plus en plus perdre la tête malgré son calme apparent. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il était, à l'heure actuelle, le premier rasetsu vivant et l'on découvre chaque jour de nouveaux effets secondaires à long terme de cette potion :

« Chizuru, penses-tu que j'ai eu raison de prendre l'ochimizu ?

- Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question maintenant, Heisuke ? Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion.

- Chizuru, si jamais je deviens fou et lève ma lame contre toi, est-ce que tu me tuerais pour te défendre ?

- Je ne pourrai jamais te tuer Heisuke. Arrête de me parler de ça. »

Elle se mit à pleurer, soudainement, sans se l'expliquer elle-même. Elle se pensait quand même plus forte que ça, mais il faut dire qu'après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et la peur que lui avait faite Saito, elle avait bien du mal à gérer ses émotions :

« Excuse-moi ma Chizuru » regretta Heisuke rempli de culpabilité de faire pleurer celle qu'il aime.

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa. Devant l'air incrédule de son compagnon, elle leva ses yeux noisette rougis par les larmes et lui expliqua :

« Désolée, mais ce soir je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Oh… Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'avais pas l'intention de…

- Buvons Heisuke.

- Hein ?

- Je vais chercher du saké. »

Le jeune rasetsu se gratta la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Chizuru n'avait accepté qu'une seule et unique fois de boire. C'était le soir où Shinpachi et Sanosuke avaient décidé de quitter le Shinsengumi, parallèlement aussi le jour où ils avaient célébré un semblant de cérémonie de noces, juste eux deux. Avait-elle une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer pour qu'elle se laisse aller ainsi ?

L'oni revint avec une bouteille et deux coupes. Elle avait donc bien l'intention de boire avec lui. En bonne femme, elle commença d'abord à servir son compagnon avant d'avaler à son tour une bonne rasade. Elle grimaça, n'aimant vraiment pas le goût fort de cette boisson :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chizuru ? Tu n'es pas obligée d'en boire si tu n'aimes pas.

- Ce soir, j'ai besoin d'oublier.

- Oublier quoi ? Sôji toujours aussi impulsif ? Hajime-kun qui manque de trancher Hijikata-san ? A moins que ça ne soit la mort de Kondo-san qui te chamboule.

- Il y a de ça, en effet. Kondo-san a toujours été si bon et rassurant mais… Heisuke… Okita-san… Il m'a dit… »

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus étranglée. Comment annoncer ça à Heisuke ? Il en ressortirait encore plus effondré qu'elle. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Okita. Ce dernier avait d'abord parlé de Kondo comme d'une personne chère, un grand frère à ses yeux, ce qui expliquait sa colère. Puis la voix du tuberculeux était devenue plus grave. Chizuru l'avait vu se mettre son poignet devant ses yeux comme s'il se retenait de pleurer et avait annoncé de but en blanc

« Sano-san est mort. Je l'ai perdu lui-aussi. Je n'ai plus rien à part le Shinsengumi. Même si je le déteste et que je ne peux pas lui pardonner, Hijikata est le pilier de notre groupe, l'héritier de Kondo-san. Alors, prends soin de lui, Chizuru-chan. ».

Choquée par cette annonce soudaine de la disparition du lancier, Chizuru n'en avait pas moins supplié Okita de rester avec eux, offre qu'avait décliné le rasetsu :

« Je suis devenu assez maladroit depuis que je suis malade. Il ne faudrait pas que je tranche accidentellement ce cher Hijikata-san. »

C'était une façon indirecte de dire qu'il ne pouvait juste pas vivre sous le même toit que son éternel rival :

« Chizuru, l'appela Heisuke qui la sentait perdue dans ses pensées. Que t'a dit Sôji ?

- Heisuke, dit-elle enfin la tête basse. Harada-san nous a quittés.

- … Oui, ça fait des mois, avec Shinpat-san…

- Non, il est mort. »

Chizuru se remit à pleurer, Heisuke resta muet. Il n'avait pas voulu croire de suite à la disparition de son ami, ce pourquoi il avait associé cette annonce au jour où ses aînées avaient quitté le Shinsengumi. C'était la dernière fois où il avait vu Sanosuke, en bonne forme, avec son éternel sourire charmeur et son habituelle attitude de grand frère. C'était d'ailleurs la seule fois aussi il lui avait dit de boire sans le traiter de gamin et se moquer de sa petite taille. Le rasetsu sourit à ce souvenir. Sanosuke, Shinpachi et lui, le trio comique comme certains aimaient les appeler. Une longue histoire semée de rivalité, de boisson, de disputes, de bagarres sans fondement, et surtout de bonnes rigolades. Sa coupe en main, Heisuke se servit une nouvelle rasade de saké et observa dans la boisson son reflet bien plus adulte qu'à l'époque où il avait connu ses deux meilleurs amis, six ans auparavant :

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Sano-san et Shinpat-san, raconta Heisuke à la jeune fille, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, nous combattrions comme des frères sous le même étendard. »

\******/

C'était en mille huit cent soixante deux. Heisuke avait dix-huit ans et vivait des journées à cent à l'heure. Entraînement au kenjutsu chaque matin. Comme il s'entendait bien avec les enfants, il donnait quelques petites leçons à des gamins afin de les initier à cet art ancestral. Il aidait par moment sa mère et son grand-père à la boutique de fleurs et passait ses soirées chez son père, le daimyo qui avait eu une aventure avec sa mère et qui avait eu la bonté de le reconnaître, l'accueillir en son domaine, l'emmener dans un dojo et plus de lui donner également son nom et des lui acheter des katana bien forgés, de bonne qualité et onéreux qui plus est. Armes qu'il chérissait et nettoyait chaque jour consciencieusement.

C'était un matin de printemps, Heisuke aidait sa mère à transporter les fleurs jusqu'à son étalage de marché qu'elle tenait plusieurs fois par semaine. Le magasin de sa famille était bien connu du quartier, tout autant que la réputation de sa mère qui aurait eu un enfant sans être mariée. Les langues de vipères allaient de bon train, et Heisuke devait souvent lutter contre son tempérament impulsif pour ne pas faire taire ces gens sournois à coup de pied dans la figure. Personne n'avait le droit d'insulter la femme qui lui avait donné la vie :

« Laisse tomber Heisuke, lui disait toujours sa mère quand elle remarquait le visage agacé de son fils. Moi, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir eu. »

En effet, sa mère ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectée par ces sarcasmes. A sa manière, elle savait gagner le respect des gens, notamment avec son caractère tantôt doux, tantôt colérique et persuasif dès qu'elle sentait l'arnaque arriver. Elle avait du répondant et ne se laissait jamais faire. Pour le coup, Heisuke savait de qui tenir. Pas de son père qui aimait passer à sa journée à faire des activités tranquilles comme le shôji ou la lecture.

Ce jour-là, tandis qu'Heisuke revenait avec sa dernière course, il aperçut un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, assez musclé mais à la tête d'ahuri avec ses cheveux en épi, ouvertement en train de courtiser sa mère qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'éconduire. Les rires moqueurs entouraient ce petit duo et les messes basses reprirent : « _Cet homme doit se faire avoir par son allure jeune, mais il doit pas savoir qu'elle a dépassé la trentaine Pourquoi repousse-t-elle tous les hommes ? Elle pourrait songer sérieusement à se marier, elle est encore assez jeune et belle Il a l'air bien bête, quoique c'est parfait pour cette catin, seul un homme assez idiot voudra bien l'épouser _». C'en fut trop pour Heisuke qui hurla, lâcha les fleurs qu'il transportait et se jeta littéralement sur l'homme. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier le remarqua et esquiva sans peine son coup de pied :

« C'est quoi, ton problème, petit ! Retourne donc chez ta mère.

- Petit ! Va te faire voir. Je n'en ai pas l'air mais j'ai dix-huit ans et je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma mère. »

Cette fois, son poing atteignit l'estomac du plus grand. Il enchaîna de suite avec un coup de pied qui fit reculer son adversaire de deux pas. Malgré son allure peu robuste au premier abord, Heisuke manquait peut-être de force physique mais il était rapide et surtout résistant. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des bagarres. Bon nombre d'hommes avant lui s'étaient déjà moqués de sa silhouette élancée. Le dernier qui l'avait traité de petit avait fini chez le médecin, couvert de contusions, et celui-là ne ferait pas exception. Il avait son honneur et celui de sa mère à défendre, malgré les protestations de cette dernière.

Son adversaire semblait assez coriace aussi. Leur altercation rassembla du monde et démolit la plupart des étalages aux alentours. Les marchants poussaient de grands cris mais personne n'osait les arrêter par crainte d'être victimes de leurs poings… Tous sauf un qui s'avança vers eux :

« Oy Shinpachi, t'as pas fini de te donner en spectacle ? »

Il était grand, très grand même, bien plus qu'Heisuke qui se retrouva piétiné sous sa pointure. Complètement sonné, il crut juste voir des cheveux rouges peu communs et son nom prononcé par l'autre :

« C'est pas moi qui ait commencé, Sano. C'est ce nain, là ! »

Heisuke voulut se relever suite à cette nouvelle insulte mais le grand venait tout bonnement de le ratatiner :

« Je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Allez, on rentre. Tu as fait assez de dégâts comme ça »

Les deux comparses s'en allèrent et la foule reprit ses activités habituelles. Au bout d'un moment, Heisuke parvint à se relever et il se confronta cette fois aux regards mécontents des commençants :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… HEIIIIIIIIIN. »

La cause de leur hostilité lui sauta au visage lorsqu'il remarqua le désastre provoqué par leur bagarre.

Shinpachi, Sano, deux noms qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Quelques jours plus tard, comme à son habitude, Heisuke se rendit à son dojo. Sannan, son frère d'arme, un homme à lunettes plus âgé que lui, beaucoup plus calme et sage aussi mais avec le lequel il s'entendait plutôt bien, lui annonça qu'avec l'accord de leur maître, ils pourraient se rendre dans un autre dojo. Ces échanges de disciples entre différentes écoles étaient fréquents dans leur discipline. Cela permettait d'étudier de nouvelles techniques et de se confronter à d'autres pratiquants. C'était également un très bon exercice pour affiner leur propre style et le mettre en pratique lors de matchs amicaux. Heisuke approuva, bien content d'aller à la rencontre de d'autres kendoka et défendre les couleurs de son école, accessoirement montrer sa force malgré sa taille qui le complexait vraiment. Une demande avait été faite à un autre dojo d'Edo, une école pauvre du nom de Shiekan où l'on pratiquait le style _Tennen Rishin Ryu_, et dont on disait que l'héritier n'était même pas un vrai fils de samourai. Heisuke ne méprisait nullement l'origine sociale des gens, lui-même étant le fils d'une roturière.

Le dojo semblait vétuste, les disciples plutôt rares. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Heisuke à peine rentré :

« Toi ! »

Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de saluer. Son doigt pointait de façon très malpolie le grand musclé aux cheveux en pic qui avait eu l'indécence de courtiser sa mère. Ce dernier faisait de même et pointait Heisuke qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu :

« Qui vois-je ? Le fifils à sa maman.

- Je constate que tu n'en pas eus assez l'autre jour, railla Heisuke qui faisait déjà craquer ses doigts.

- Allons, tenta Sannan qui commençait à connaître le tempérament impulsif du plus jeune. Nous sommes dans un dojo. Si vous voulez vous affrontez, utilisez donc des bokken et restez courtois.

- Il n'y a pas moyen d'être poli avec ce rustre.

- Et toi donc ! C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, je te rappelle.

- Oy Shinpachi, tu ne vas pas recommencer. C'est qu'un gosse, tempéra à son tour Sanosuke, mal lui en pris.

- Un gosse ! s'emporta immédiatement Heisuke. Hé, mais attendez. »

Le jeune garçon aux yeux bleus détailla Sanosuke. Grand avec les cheveux rouges, le genre de personne qu'on oublie difficilement. Les souvenirs d'y à la quelques jours se réveillèrent en même temps que ses courbatures au dos. Il changea la trajectoire de son doigt et pointa cette fois Sanosuke :

« Toi, oui toi le géant. Tu m'as marché dessus l'autre jour.

- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas¹.

- Et bien je vais te faire l'honneur de te faire sentir ce que ça fait. Prépare-toi à morfler.

- Essaie donc ! Tu ne dois pas être plus lourd qu'un chaton, se moqua le grand rouquin.

- Vous allez voir. »

Et une nouvelle bagarre s'engagea cette fois dans l'enceinte même du dojo, à coup de poing de lieu de bokken. Sannan et Inoue, qui était également présent, tentèrent bien de les arrêter et manquèrent souvent de se recevoir un coup de pied ou de coude volant. Sanosuke et Shinpachi devaient bien reconnaître qu'Heisuke était tenace. Même s'ils avaient largement l'avantage question force, Heisuke savait se défiler de leur poigne avec son agilité. Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leur bataille qu'ils ne virent même pas le maître du dojo, son meilleur disciple ainsi que l'un de ses amis arriver. Heisuke était sur le poing de revenir à l'assaut lorsque son front cogna violemment un bokken apparu subitement sur sa trajectoire. Tandis qu'il se massait sa zone touchée en gémissant, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux verts d'un jeune homme inconnu, au regard méprisant, qui le toisait et semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Shinpachi et Sanosuke avaient également cessé tout combat depuis son arrivée. Etait-ce le maître ? Non, il est bien trop jeune. Un disciple peut-être ? Ce dernier parla enfin d'une voix tranchante qui donna des frissons à Heisuke :

« Se bagarrer comme de vulgaires voyous dans le dojo de Kondo-san. Vous devriez mourir pour cet affront. »

Il avait dit ça en commençant à dégainer le katana pendu à sa ceinture. Son ton glacial figea Heisuke qui recula de quelques pas et cogna son dos à une autre personne, lui écrasant le pied par la même occasion. Il se retourna pour s'excuser mais croisa les yeux d'un autre démon. Plus âgé cette fois, ses yeux violets et sévères avaient l'air de lui lancer des éclairs. Etait-ce lui le maître ? Probablement, seul un homme d'une telle envergure pouvait se permettre de défier les convenances et prendre la tête d'un dojo malgré ses origines paysannes. Heisuke voulut s'excuser mais les mots lui manquaient. Cet homme l'impressionnait bien trop. Des gouttes de sueur dévalèrent de sur son front, et au final, tout ce qu'il réussit à dire :

« Euh… AIE. »

Hijikata, car c'était bien lui, venait de le frapper sur la tête. Ce fut le premier coup d'une longue série qui continuait encore aujourd'hui. Il fallait dire qu'Heisuke était assez maladroit et peu doué en explication. Sans le vouloir, il avait le chic de s'attirer les foudres du démon du Shinsengumi :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? tonna Hijikata en jetant un œil très accusateur aux deux grands dadais qui s'étaient joints à la bagarre.

- Ce malotru s'est jeté sur nous à peine arrivé, raconta Shinpachi qui avait un repris un air sérieux et mature, radicalement opposé à ce qu'Heisuke avait connu. Sano et moi, on a fait notre possible pour qu'il ne saccage pas le dojo. Ne lui en voulez pas trop, il est jeune et téméraire.

- J'y crois pas, s'égosilla Heisuke du toupet de cet homme qu'il abhorrait de plus en plus.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser dans cette bagarre, Shinpachi-san, fit remarquer Okita.

- Bien, il faut dire que votre combativité était assez impressionnante, dit cette fois un troisième homme bien plus calme et sympathique au premier abord que les deux démons.

- Kondo-san ! Cessez de ne voir que le bon côté des choses » réprimanda l'homme aux yeux violets.

Kondo ? Cet homme au sourire bête serait Isami Kondo, le maître de ce dojo ? Il n'en avait vraiment pas l'air, on dirait qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et pourtant, les deux démons semblaient se calmer immédiatement en sa présence. Possédait-il une sorte de pouvoir ? Ou bien ses aptitudes au kenjutsu sont-elles fulgurantes ? Heisuke mourrait d'envie de l'affronter, mais il en fut autrement. Après les milles excuses de Sannan qui s'inclina à la place de son insubordonné frère d'arme, ce dernier comme ses deux rivaux se retrouvèrent agenouillés devant le dit maître qui ne semblait pas vraiment déterminé à les sanctionner pour leur attitude puérile et irrespectueuse. Il proposa donc de régler ce conflit dans les règles avec un match. Bien malgré lui, Heisuke dut saluer celui qui avait au l'audace de faire du zèle à sa mère et le traiter de petit, avant de se défiler comme une mauviette devant le démon aux yeux violets. Bouillonnant intérieurement, il se promit de lui mettre la raclée du siècle à cet effronté, tellement qu'il n'oserait plus jamais tenir une arme de sa vie. Mais à sa grande surprise, il ne parvint même pas à marquer un seul point. Ce Shinpachi était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait et le plus jeune s'effondra à terre au bout du troisième coup, lamentablement battu :

« On fait moins le malin. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de défier Shinpachi Nagakura de l'école _Shintou Munen Ryu²._ »

Cette fois, Heisuke ne répondit pas à cette nouvelle provocation. Déjà par respect pour celui qui venait de le battre facilement mais également par crainte de se recevoir un autre coup à la tête par cet Hijikata visiblement à prendre avec des pincettes :

« Mais, c'est bien rare qu'on me tienne encore tête après que j'ai marqué un point. T'es plutôt robuste malgré ta carrure, et je t'avoue que ta rapidité m'a donné du mal. T'es pas mauvais, ajouta celui qui se vantait il y a deux minutes et qui maintenant tendait la main au plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever. Si nous reprenions depuis le début. Je suis Shinpachi Nagakura.

- Heisuke Tôdo, sourit cette fois le petit aux yeux bleus en acceptant volontiers la main du grand gaillard.

- Et moi je suis Sanosuke Harada, se présenta à son tour le plus grand de tous. Désolé de t'avoir marché dessus. Pour ton jeune âge, t'es plutôt bon au kenjutsu. »

Effectivement, tous pensaient qu'Heisuke ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Seul Shinpachi avait entendu son âge. Et donc, ce que le grand rouquin pensait être un compliment n'en étais bien sûr pas un. Mais cette fois, au lieu de s'emporter, Heisuke prit ses grands air et annonça de but en blanc :

« Je suis Heisuke Tôdo, fils du Daimyo Izuminokami Tôdo, pratiquant de l'école_Hokushin Itto Ryu³. __J'ai dix-huit ans et je compte bien devenir un grand samourai. Souvenez-vous bien de mon nom. Un jour, il entrera dans les livres d'histoire._

_- T'en fais un peu trop, se moqua Okita qui ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un gringalet criard. Le seul digne de rentrer dans l'histoire, c'est Kondo-san._

_- J'espère que tu parviendras à réaliser ce rêve, dit alors sagement Kondo. Toshi et moi avons justement…_

_- Kondo-san ! s'écria le démon aux yeux violets, décidément cet homme n'était pas sympathique du tout._

_- Bien, se reprit le maître. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui deux membres issus d'une autre école qui viennent découvrir le style __Tennen Rishin Ryu. __Cela va nous permettre de nous enrichir et nous renforcer. Que diriez de faire une petite fête en leur honneur. »_

_Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Le futur trio s'exclamèrent de joie tandis que le démon grondait encore que le dojo était bien assez en déficit comme ça. Au cours de cette soirée, Heisuke provoqua Shinpachi dans un duel de boisson et il perdit une seconde fois. Seulement, comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait s'arrêter, et comme Sano se joignit aussi à eux, les trois compères finirent complètement ivres. Ils riaient aux éclats de tout et rien. Des anecdotes de chacun, de la super danse du ventre du Sano qui s'était dessiné un visage sur son abdomen, et surtout de leur première altercation, en se donnant des accolades et se tenant par les épaules comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre avec toi, Heisuke. Allez vas-y, avale-moi encore une bonne petite coupe._

_- Oy Shinpachi, t'es pas sérieux. On ne devrait pas donner d'alcool à un gosse._

_- Un gosse ? Ah, tu veux parler de Shinpat-san avec son âge mental de huit ans. »_

_Les provocations finissaient toutes en fou rire, et c'est solidairement qu'ils arboraient le lendemain tous les trois la même gueule de bois et l'entraînement impitoyable de Sôji qui ne tient nullement compte de leur état. Depuis ce jour, ils aimaient se rappeler leur désastreuse rencontre qui s'était transformée en un souvenir qu'ils chérissaient tous les trois, car elle était le point de départ d'une grande complicité puis d'un éternelle amitié._

_\******/_

_Heisuke finissait de raconter son histoire, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa dulcinée :_

_« Les rencontrer fut l'une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Puis ma rencontre avec toi aussi par la suite bien sûr. Ne soit pas jalouse, mais ils sont très importants à mes yeux. Sano est parti, j'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon cœur aussi._

_- Comment pourrais-je l'être, Heisuke ! s'exclama Chizuru qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux. J'avais beaucoup de sympathie et d'affection pour Harada-san. Vous trois, vous me faisiez toujours tellement rire, vous saviez détendre l'atmosphère rien que par le fait d'être ensemble. Quand on vous voyait, on aurait cru voir des frères. Pas des frères d'armes, mais de cœur. _

_- Je les ai toujours considérés ainsi._

_- J'ai eu de nombreuses amies du temps où je vivais à Edo avec mon père… Enfin avec Kôdo Yukimura. Sen était aussi une très bonne amie, mais je n'ai jamais su construire une relation amicale si profonde. C'est quelque chose de rare. Même si l'un de vous a disparu, vous devez toujours garder en votre cœur ce lien qui vous unissait. »_

_Heisuke approuva avant de fermer les yeux et apprécier un instant le contact avec sa belle. Ses cuisses quelque peu rebondies lui offraient un oreiller moelleux, et il s'enivrait bien plus de son odeur que de saké. L'heure tournait, il devrait bientôt faire son travail et laisser sa dulcinée seule avec son chagrin :_

_« Chizuru, faisons-nous une promesse, proposa Heisuke avant de se redresser._

_- Nous nous sommes déjà promis beaucoup de choses._

_- C'est vrai, mais c'est que je tiens vraiment à construire ma vie et mon avenir avec toi. »_

_La jeune fille sourit. Ce qu'il disait là la rassurait vraiment. Elle s'était souvent inquiétée des déprimes de son compagnon qui songeait souvent qu'il n'était pas digne de rester à ses côtés dans sa nouvelle condition. Heisuke parlait maintenant de vie future, et elle aimait s'imaginer elle et lui marchant côte à côte sur un chemin de campagne. Elle agrippée à son bras, chacun d'eux tenant un enfant par la main. Elle y réfléchissait souvent le soir quand elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir seule dans son futon. Elle donnait régulièrement son sang à Sannan pour qu'il améliore l'ochimizu et les conditions de vie des rasetsu. Il disait que ses résultats étaient encourageants, qu'il pensait avoir peut-être trouvé un remède qui annihile considérablement les effets secondaires et prolonge l'espérance de vie, mais cette chose en est encore au stade expérimental. S'il y parvient, Heisuke pourrait vivre à nouveau comme un humain, sans se cacher du soleil, sans ressentir le besoin de s'abreuver de sang. A ce moment, il lui suffira juste de changer d'identité. Ce genre de chose était fréquent avec la guerre, les espions, les fausses morts. La situation du pays était désastreuse, mais elle était également un énorme atout pour eux. Grâce à cela, Chizuru pourrait enfin officiellement se marier. Elle se voyait déjà entourée d'enfants issus de leur amour, des petits bouts de chou aussi énergiques que leur père, qui galoperaient dans tous les sens en jouant au samourai. Elle y pensait tellement qu'elle en rêvait même des fois, de cette vie où elle courait, courait en riant après ces bambins inépuisables tandis que leur père… Leur père n'apparaissait jamais dans ces rêves. Mais ça ne la perturbait pas plus que ça. Peut-être qu'il est leur complice, qu'elle le course aussi. Il doit l'attendre, caché au détour d'un couloir, tel un loup guettant sa proie, prêt à mordre sa chair tendre. Elle en frissonnait d'excitation :_

_« Jure-moi de me donner des enfants, beaux comme toi, en bonne santé, qui grandiront dans un monde en paix, demanda Chizuru qui tenait les mains de son compagnon._

_- Je le jure. Quant à moi, promets-moi que lorsque toute cette bataille sera terminée, nous irons ensemble à la recherche de Shinpat-san, et nous irons tous les trois nous recueillir sur la tombe de Sano-san. _

_- Je le jure, mais on ne sait même pas où se trouve sa sépulture._

_- Je questionnerai Sôji. »_

_La mine de la jeune fille s'assombrit de nouveau alors qu'elle repensait au disciple de Kondo probablement encore plus affecté qu'eux par la mort de Sanosuke. En peu de temps, il avait perdu son maître et l'homme qu'il aimait. On avait beau dire qu'elle avait un don pour apaiser les cœurs, elle avait, à son sens, échoué dans ce cas-là :_

_« J'espère qu'Okita-san va bien, gémit Chizuru. Ses jours sont comptés. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il fasse un tel voyage dans son état ?_

_- Sôji est samourai avant d'être un malade. Son honneur primera toujours sur sa santé, expliqua tout naturellement Heisuke, même si ça le met en danger._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que vous, les hommes, devez toujours en faire trop ? _

_- Je suppose qu'on a toujours quelque chose à prouver à quelqu'un quand ce n'est pas à soi-même » répondit-il en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour l'attirer vers lui. _

_Ils sortirent ensemble sous le ciel nocturne éclairé par la lune et les étoiles l'on voyait mieux dans ce lieu plus campagnard. Chizuru posa sa tête sur l'épaule du rasetsu et serra sa main dans la sienne :_

_« C'est l'heure ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Oui. Je suis désolée ma chérie, je dois y aller._

_- Le devoir t'appelle. Fais ton travail et reviens-moi au petit matin. Je t'attendrai. »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent longuement puis Heisuke disparut dans la nuit._

_\******/_

_¹ « __Toi, oui toi le géant. Tu m'as marché dessus l'autre jour. » « Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas »_ : _Pour ceux qui connaissent, oui, j'ai plagié ce passage de __Peace maker Kurogane__. Dans le premier épisode, Tetsunosuke se présente au Shinsengumi et tout le monde se fout de sa taille. Arrive à ce moment-là Sanosuke (qui est grand aussi) et sa division qui rentrent au Shinsengumi et piétine littéralement Tetsu. Ce dernier ne manque pas que de l'engueuler lorsqu'il le reconnaît une fois entré dans le Shinsengumi, et ce dernier lui répond justement « __Ah bon, je m'en souviens pas__ ». _

_² __Shintou Munen Ryu__ : Ecole de kendo de Shinpachi, également la même que celle de Serizawa_

_³ __Hokushin Itto Ryu__ : Même école que Sannan, le maître n'est autre que Kahitarô Itô_

_Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lu_

_Comme cette fic est longue et qu'elle a été un peu abandonnée pendant quelques semaines, j'espère que je ne fais pas trop de répétition (j'essaie par moment de relire certains passages). Je trouve ce chapitre mal écrit, je sais pas pourquoi. Après avoir écrit toute une fic au présent et à la première personne, c'est presque dur de remployer le passé et la troisième personne pour la narration. J'avais dit ce chapitre serait dur… Bah en fait ça sera le prochain. A la base, le flash back n'était pas prévu. A la base, le flash back ne devait pas être aussi long. Comme toujours, je suis nulle en estimation. Le flash back fait plus de la moitié du chapitre, et si vous jugez tout ce chapitre absolument inutile à l'histoire, et c'est vrai, ça ne sert à rien dans la trame, j'ai cependant adoré écrire ce passage. J'aime bien développer plus les personnages, je ne regrette donc pas de l'avoir inséré. En regardant de loin, ce chapitre peut-être une fic à lui tout seul. J'avais à un moment prévu une fic sur le lien qui unit le trio comique mais j'ai jamais réussi à l'écrire. Et donc ce chapitre est un peu les séquelles de cette idée qui m'avait trottée à un moment. J'adore le Trio comique, je trouve dommage qu'ils se séparent comme des navets et sans avoir de nouvelles l'un de l'autre dans l'anime._


End file.
